El Corazon se Equivoca
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: U/A mi amor por ti es mas grande del universo... esa frase ella no la olvida, pero el si la olvido sera que su corazon se ¿equivoco? ven y descubrelo en esta nueva historia.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO…**

En el amor muchas veces nos hemos equivocado escogiendo a la persona equivocada, por ahí dicen que es mejor lo viejo conocido que lo nuevo por conocer, pero muchas veces nuestro corazón se equivoca escogiendo a una persona que aparenta amarte con todo el corazón haciéndote dejar un corazón destrozado, una vida sin luz llena de recuerdos. Con el tiempo te das cuenta que esa persona que escogiste no es lo que pensabas, que esa persona es un ser materialista, frívola e interesada en tu dinero.

En ese momento piensas en aquel amor inocente al cual le rompiste el corazón pero ¿Para que recordar? Si tu mismo la sacaste de tu vida ¿Para que pensar que te equivocaste? Si ya tomaste la decisión… dejaste ir un amor puro por nada ¿Qué paso por tu mente al tomar esa decisión? Si el destino los reúne el corazón que alguna vez se equivoco ¿Podra perdonar?

Recuerda que muchas veces el Corazón se equivoca…

Bien aquí les dejo el prologo de un nuevo fic el cual no es total mente de mi propiedad lo estoy haciendo con mi amiga Leslie y espero obtener su apoyo.


	2. Recuerdos Tristes

**Recuerdos tristes. **

Es un soleado día de verano y los cerezos están en flor es una cosa impresionantemente hermosa ver los rayos del sol colándose entre las ramas de los arboles, el viento ke sopla levemente parece acariciar sus pétalos con suma ternura

Mañana se cumplirán 7 años desde que el se fue, en este mismo parque y bajo el escrutinio de la luna nos juramos amor eterno, el se fue diciéndome que volvería por mi apenas terminara yo la prepa, y aun espero, aunque tengo la certeza de que nunca llegará.

Mis amigas me aconsejan que busque a Seiya, pero, ¿De que serviría?, sería engañarme y engañarlo y el no se lo merece, aunque estoy completamente segura que el se sacrificaría por mí, el se merece una persona que lo ame completamente sin ninguna angustia en el corazón y el mío esta lleno de penumbras desde que recibí esa llamada… aun puedo escuchar la voz fría de el, al otro lado de teléfono, diciendo que se había enamorado de otra chica, y que el destino no lo forjábamos nosotros mismos día con día, que era absurdo pensar que éramos el una para el otro y que ya no quería saber nada mas de lo nuestro, que le evitara la pena de tirar mis cartas y de colgarme el téfono si alguna vez lo llamaba…aunque ¿saben?, yo aun le escribo, no se si cumplió su promesa, lo mas probable es que si, ya que nunca he recibido contestación alguna…

Sus palabras suenan día a día en mi mente y eso me destroza el corazón, aquí en este parque hermoso hay tantos recuerdos tan dolorosos, pero a la vez ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir viviendo.

-Mami, Mami mira- gritaba una niña de 6años hasta llegar a Serena

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Mira mami es una hermosa rosa ¿ te gusta Mami?- pregunto la niña con inocencia dándole la rosa a su madre

-Es hermosa Rini- respondió la rubia acariciando el cabello rosa de su hija

De pronto un niño de 6 años de cabello color negro y ojos azul profundo se acerco a Rini y Serena

-Mami esa rosa es bonita, pero no es mas linda que tu- dijo el niño abrazando a su mama

La rubia abraza a sus dos hijos mientras les dedica una hermosa mirada ya que ellos son lo que mas ama en la vida son el único recuerdo de el, el fruto de ese amor que le rompió el corazón.

-¿Saben cuanto los amo?- pregunto la rubia a sus hijos

Los niños rien y abrazan con mas fuerza a su mama

-No mami ¿ como cuanto?-responden los dos niños en coro aunque esa respuesta la sabían de memoria les encantaba escucharla de boca de su madre-

Serena antes de contestar sonríe pues es la misma frase que alguna vez escucho decir de boca de el, en aquel mismo lugar una y otra vez.

-Mi amor por ustedes- decía tocando con suavidad la nariz de sus pequeños- es mas grande que el universo…

Aun le causaban nostalgia aquellas palabras ¿Por qué? Por que aun amaba a ese hombre del cual ya no había sabido nada, pero que importaba tenia dos hijos y eso le daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Mami vamos a casa de abuela ikuko tengo mucha hambre- dijo Darién

-Si mami vamos a comer a casa de la abuela ya debe tener lista la merienda- decía Rini mientras daba saltos

-Esta bien mis pequeños glotones vamos a casa de sus abuelitos, recuerden que mañana se despedirán de sus compañeritos por que mañana mismo por la tarde partimos a Francia- dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a sus hijos y con la esperanza de una nueva vida

-Mami ¿ tu crees que seremos felices ahí?- pregunto Darién muy serio y a la vez preocupado

Serena ve ese rostro tan familiar para ella angustiado y preocupado y

-Mi querido Darién no te preocupes veras que haya seremos muy felices, además va Lita y Mina con nosotros y como se que las quieren como sus tias les aseguro que seremos felices-responde la rubia dándoles seguridad a sus dos tesoros

-Si anda Darién ya no te preocupes-dice su hermana guiñándole un ojo- Mejor corre por que si no te quito tu merienda

Rini sale corriendo mientras su hermano le grita

-Rini ven aca eso es trampa Riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii detenteeeeeeeeeeeee-grita Darién mientras corre tras de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Mientras Serena ve a sus hijos y piensa "Que felices hubiéramos sido si el no se hubiese enamorado de otra… el hubiera no existe" –Sonrie con mucha tristeza y melancolía.

**Bien aquí esta el primer cap de este fic que espero sea de su agrado y como siempre espero sus rw y díganme que les pareció.**


	3. Una Nueva Vida

**Una Nueva Vida.**

El vuelo con destino a Paris esta a punto de ser tomado por la rubia y sus hijos con Mina y Lita. Reí y Amy se despiden de ellas prometiendo ir a visitarlas en navidad.

Amy esta haciendo sus practicas en el hospital Central de Tokio y esta comprometida con Richard quien hacia sus practicas en el mismo Hospital. Reí estaba casada con Nicolas y juntos cuidaban de templo; Lita termino su carrera de Chef y va a tomar un curso de nuevas técnicas de cocinas, con uan oferta de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de aquel país. Mina es uan famosa diseñadora de alta costura y le fueron aceptados sus diseños en una famosa casa de modas de Francia ya que querían a la rubia como una diseñadora exclusiva en aquel país.

Serena se había especializado en Terapia en Rehabilitación era una excelente terapeuta, ella había conseguido un trabajo seguro en una mansión de aquel país. Este trabajo lo había conseguido debido a sus excelentes calificaciones y recomendaciones de los maestros y el amor y tranquilidad que transmitía a sus pacientes.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus tres amigas y de sus sobrinos pues no las verían en mucho tiempo. Así Mina,Lita y Serena con sus dos hijos abordaron el avión con un nuevo destino.

Horas mas tarde.

-Serena aun falta dos horas para llegar los niños están dormidos- dijo Mina con su voz alegre

-Gracias Mina- respondió la rubia pensativa

-Serena ¿que tienes?- pregunto Lita viendo que ella se quedaba metida en sus pensamientos- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es nada- respondió la rubia volviendo en si y brindando una hermosa sonrisa- ya saben que soy un poco distraída, si me disculpan voy al tocador cuídenme a los niños

-Sigue pensando en el ¿verdad Lita?-pregunto Mina viendo a serena con infinita tristeza

-Si Mina Serena sigue amando a Darién a pesar de todo- respondió la castaña

-Es una cabeza dura le dijimos que le dijera a Darién de su embarazo de seguro el hubiera vuelto a su lado- dijo Mina con tristeza

-Eso es lo que ella no quería, recuerda que el termino con ella por que se enamoro de otra, le dijo que no la amaba y ella no lo quería a su lado por compromiso- dijo Lita acariciando el cabello del pequeño Darién- además el fue claro con ella

-Lo se Lita pero es tan injusto por que Serena se dio cuenta de su embarazo al mes y medio que Darién se fue a realizar su beca, y cuando ella se lo iba a decir por teléfono el viene y le dice que no la ama- dijo Mina con una mezcla de emociones-Darién se porto de lo mas bajo con serena ni siquiera le dio la cara

-Así es Mina todas sabemos que lo que hizo Darién estuvo mal, pero ella salió adelante aunque no puedo negar que aun lo ama- contestaba la castaña con el mismo animo de Mina- Darién ignora que es padre pero el mismo se lo busco

-Sabes Lita lo peor de todo es que lo seguirá ignorando ya que no creo que regrese a Tokio nunca

-Yo también lo dudo pero ¿que pasaría si por cosas del destino se encuentran?- pregunto Mina

-No lo se Mina ya que el es feliz con la otra y pues no sabemos que haría Serena- contesto la castaña

Se quedaron sumidas en un profundo silencio. Mientras en el tocador Serena se repetía a si misma que irse de Tokio es lo mejor por los recuerdos y por que cada lugar en Tokio tiene recuerdos de el. Se decía una y otra vez que Darién jamás regresaría jamás que era inútil esperarlo… ella lo sabia pero en el fondo el verlo en Tokio junto a ella y a sus hijos era un sueño y su esperanza. Esperanza que se consumió día tras día y hoy estaba rumbo a una nueva vida por sus hijos ellos eran la fuerza que la hacia sostenerse.

**Flash back **

-¿la paciente ya esta lista para dar a luz?- pregunto el Dr Hiroshi

-La señora se encuentra muy cansada lleva horas en trabajo de parto pero aun no dilata - respondió la enfermera

-Ya veo entonces hay que prepararla para una cesaria- respondió el doctor

Minutos después el doctor entra a la sala de partos y ve que la futura madre aun es muy joven

-¿Cómo se encuentra la futura mama?- pregunta el doctor

Serena apenas sonríe y lo mira con sus hermosos ojos azules

-Muy bien doctor. Dígame ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la rubia

-Bien Señora aunque tendremos que practicar cesaria es lo mas conveniente pues ya tiene muchas horas en labor de parto y si esperamos mas será peligroso para usted y su bebe, ya que el aun no se ha acomodado aun-respondió el doctor

Serena se queda en silencio un momento

-Prométame que si debe decidir entre la vida de mi bebe y la mia no dude en salvar a mi bebe- dijo la rubia con mucha decisión y tranquilidad en su rostro

El doctor se conmovió ante la petición de la rubia por lo que le brindo una sonrisa

-No se preocupe señora le prometo que los dos estarán muy bien- respondió el doctor, por cierto su madre y sus amigas están afuera les permitiré pasa un momento

-Gracias doctor

De pronto entra ikuko con las chicas

-Hija todo saldrá bien no te preocupes- decía ikuko- veras que dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos

-Lo se mama –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa dulce

-Serena yo estaré en el parto así que tranquila- dijo Amy

Si Serena tu tranquila mira que debemos ir de compras para el bebe –decía Mina

-AY Mina tu no cambias, además recuerda que Kenji compro todo para la niña-dijo Reí

-Mama ¿Dónde están Papa y Sammy?- pregunta la rubia al no verlos

-Estan afuera Hija esperando noticias

De pronto entra el doctor

-Por favor salgan de la sala es hora de empezar con la cesaria cualquier cosa se les informara de inmediato

Todas salieron de la habitación menos Amy y así transcurrió el tiempo que para todos parecía una eternidad

Horas después

Serena despierta y ve a su madre dormida junto a ella tomada de su mano a su lado observa una hermosa cunita, trata de enderezarse aunque duele demasiado no le importa ella quiere ver a su bebe.

Cuando ve el contenido de aquella cunita sus ojos se abren enormemente como platos pues no era un bebe … si no dos uno de ellos tenia el cabello rojiso y estaba envuelta en una manta de color rosa, el otro tenia el cabello negro como el ébano envuelto en una cobija azul. Se queda viéndolos sorprendida y maravillada mientras unas lagrimas corren por sus mejías, su madre en ese momento despierta y la rubia le pregunta

-Mama los dos son…

-Si Serena tuviste dos bebes, no lo supimos antes por que la niña estaba tapando al niño-explico ikuko

-Dos bebes, dos hijos de Darién-musito con tristeza la rubia-estoy feliz mama

-Lo se hija se que serás una buena madre para ellos, ahora descansa un poco

-¿Dónde esta papa? Y ¿Sammy?-pregunto la rubia

-UFFF bueno apenas supo que eran dos bebes salió corriendo a comprar cosas para el bebe con Sammy –contaba ikuko- ya que dijo que por ningun motivo pondría algo de niña a su nieto

Serena sonrió su madre le ayudo a cargar a los bebes en sus brazos

-Rini y Darién así se llamaran- dijo la rubia sosteniendo a sus bebes y viéndolos con ternura

-Me lo imagine hija… aun ¿Lo sigues amando verdad?-pregunto ikuko sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento mis hijos son lo mas importante para mi

**Fin del Flash back**

Serena seguía viéndose al espejo del tocador eran tantos sentimientos los que se movían dentro de ella en ese momento, lavo su cara y salió de ahí como si nada dirigiéndose a donde estaban las chicas con sus hijos.

-Serena te tardaste mucho ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Lita

-No Lita es solo que pienso en la nueva vida que tendremos de ahora en adelante-sonrió la rubia-saben Seiya, Taiky y Yaten quedaron de irnos a visitar a Francia en cuanto tengan un tiempo Libre-conto la rubia cambiando de tema

-Ay que Emoción veré a Yaten –decía Mina con ojitos de perrito a medio morir

-Mina tu no cambias-dijo Lita resignada- pero bueno Serena ¿Cuándo comenzaras con tu trabajo?

-En 3 días Lita eso me dará tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas, además lo bueno es que mis papas me ayudaron para comprar la casa en la cual estaremos y ¿ustedes cuando comienzan en sus trabajos?-pregunto la rubia

-Pues yo comienzo mañana Serena en **Bleu Coast **mi presencia es indispensable –dijo Mina-Aun no puedo creerlo soy una famosa diseñadora de modas quien lo diría

-Que bueno Mina y tu lita ¿Cuándo comienzas?

-Yo comienzo en tres días al igual que tu-dijo Lita- así que te ayudare a decorar la casa mientras mina no esta pero dime serena ¿Cómo crees que te vaya en ese trabajo?

-Pues aun no lo se no tengo dato alguno de mi paciente, pero ya vere dentro de poco quien es mi paciente, pero saben no importa como sea por que yo le ayudare con mis ejercicios de rehabilitación-relataba Serena muy emocionada

Entre platicas y risas el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto los niños aun estaban dormidos por lo que Serena tomo a Darién y Lita a Rini, Mina se encargaba del equipaje, una vez afuera tomaron un taxi que las llevaría a la calle avenue marechal mortier en donde estaba su casa. Una vez llegaron cual no seria la sorpresa de las chicas al ver la casa totalmente decorada tenia jardín, terraza, 4 habitaciones.

-Esta casa esta hermosa vaya Serena tus papas se gastaron todos sus ahorros-decía Mina admirando la casa

-Así es Serena esta hermoso creo que Mina y Yo podemos dormir en la misma habitación, Darién y Rini tendrán su habitación propia y tu te instalas en la principal es lo justo-dijo Lita

-Esta bien Chicas Lita ayúdame a cambiar a los niños para acostarlos y después cenamos

-Claro Serena-dijo Lita siguiéndola-Mina ve que hay en la refrigeradora y comienza a preparar la cena

-Ok chicas

Lita y Serena estaban cobijando a Rini, Serena le dio un beso en la frente

-Descansa mi pequeña niña, sueña con los angelitos-dijo Serena

Salió del cuarto con Lita y Darién en sus brazos lo cambio y le puso una linda pijama azul acostándolo en la cama y mirándolo con mucha ternura

-Serena se que aun piensas en el pero el no merece uno solo de tus pensamientos-dijo la castaña posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Dime Lita ¿Cómo lo olvido? ¿Cómo me lo saco de mi corazón? Sabes trato de ser fuerte y si no me tiro a llorar es por mis hijos-decía la rubia soltando las lagrimas contenidas

-Serena… Se cuanto lo amas pero debes olvidarlo tu sabes que el tiene una vida hecha y lo sabes por que el mismo te dijo que se había enamorado de otra-dijo Lita

-A veces pienso que tuve la culpa por que me comportaba como una niña y el era muy serio, quizás "Ella sea todo lo que yo no soy"-decia la rubia con tristeza

-Serena no pienses eso tu eres una gran mujer y para muestra has sacado adelante a tus hijos, no te compares con ella tu vales mas que cualquiera-dijo Lita- Arriba esos ánimos se que no es fácil pero debes hacerlo

-Lo se Lita… Bueno mejor vamos a ver como va Mina con la cena por que me muero de hambre-dijo la rubia depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo

Mientras Mina en la cocina estaba hecha un lio ya que la cocina no se le daba mucho

-Mina ¿Pero que paso aquí?- preguntaron a coro las chicas al ver el desorden

-Eh… bueno es que intente cocinar pero no me salió-contesto Mina apenada-Es que bueno la cocina y yo no somos amigas

-Ay Mina tu eres única –dijo Serena dando un suspiro

-Yo cocino chicas no se preocupen mientras ustedes pongan la mesa- dijo Lita

-Urra Lita de no ser por ti moriría de hambre- dijo Mina

Lita se encargo de la comida mientras las chicas ponían los lugares en la mesa, Lita preparo un delicioso Sushi de camaron y una ensalada de berros para acompañar. Así las 3 chicas se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

-Lita esto esta delicioso-decia Mina comiendo un bocado

-Claro Mina como no estarlo si Lita es una Chef de alto nivel-dijo Serena

-Gracias Chicas de verdad que gusto que disfruten la comida-respondió Lita

-Saben chicas espero que nuestra estancia aquí sea agradable, además de que las 3 tenemos un buen trabajo-decía Mina emocionada

-Pues si estamos aquí por que hemos luchado por nuestros sueños-dijo Lita- y bueno pues hay que poner todo nuestro empeño y echarle ganas

-SIIIIIIIIIII- gritaron las rubias a coro

Después de terminar de cenar Lita y Mina se retiraron a dormir Serena se quedo en el sofá y un recuerdo vino a su mente

Flash back

La noche estaba hermosa en el parque numero 10 la luna era testigo de aquel abrazo de dos enamorados que se encontraban ahí como todas las noches

-Sabes Darién me encanta que me abraces- decía la rubia escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

-A mi también me encanta poder estar así contigo-dijo Darién levantando el mentón de la rubia- Princesa hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo con cierta preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Darién?- pregunto la rubia

-Lo que pasa es que mi solicitud para la beca fue aceptada –dijo haciendo una pausa sin dejar de ver esos hermoso ojos- y debo partir pasado mañana

Serena se sintió triste por que no quería que el se fuese lejos, pero entendía que esta era una gran oportunidad para el.

-Dime algo princesa- dijo Darién

-Bueno es que… me toma por sorpresa no quiero separarme de ti-dijo la rubia con mucha tristeza- aunque también se que es tu sueño así que yo te apoyo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te vaya a extrañar

-Mi Serena yo también te voy a extrañar, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine mis estudios no nos vamos a separar mas, además en ese entonces tu ya habras terminado la preparatoria y por fin estaremos juntos-dijo Darién dándole un beso a su novia

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto la rubia con cierta inocencia

-Te lo juro por el gran amor que te tengo mi Princesa-dijo Darién- pero tu ¿Prometes esperarme?

-Prometo esperarte toda la vida si es necesario Darién –respondió con ilusión y seguridad

Fin del Flash Back

La rubia hablo sola pues ese recuerdo le dolía

-¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? La única que la cumplió fui yo te he esperado por 7 largos años no hay dia que me pregunte ¿Cómo estas? Si te encontraras bien-decia la rubia con la voz quebrada- No puedo evitarlo aunque me imagino que seras muy feliz con ella

Mina había escuchado todo lo que Serena había dicho pues al verla ahí se imagino que era por el que se encontraba así

-Serena no te atormentes mas con recuerdos que solo te hacen daño-dijo Mina sentándose a su lado

-Es que no lo puedo evitar Mina por mas que quiera no puedo-dijo la rubia llorando-Día a día he tratado de hacerme a la idea de que el dejo de amarme pero no puedo y lo único que consigo es sentirme mal.

Mina abrazo a Serena para darle apoyo, y la llevo a su habitación para que descansara. Cosa que a penas pudo lograr la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente Mina había salido temprano hacia su trabajo, Serena aun se encontraba en cama aunque despierta, de pronto tocan a la puerta

-Buenos Días Mami -saludan a coro sus hijos acercándose a la cama y subiéndose en ella

-Mis amores buenos días- dice la rubia dando un beso a cada uno- ¿Quieren desayunar ya?

-Yo no mama Rini si se esta muriendo de hambre-respondió Darién- yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-Es mentira mami yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo-respondió Rini

-Esta bien mis niños nos quedaremos un ratito mas en cama y despues desayunaremos ¿Les parece?-pregunto la rubia

-SIIIIIIIII-gritaron a coro los niños

Serena los abrazo a ambos quedándose con ellos entre sus brazos

-Mami ¿Cuándo iremos a la escuela?-pregunto Darién

-La próxima Semana iran a la escuela-respondió la rubia

-Mami yo no quiero ir a la escuela, extraño a mis amigos –dijo Rini

-Princesa aquí harás muchos amiguitos veras que te encantara la escuela-dijo Serena acariciando el cabello de la niña- Recuerden que este será nuestro hogar por un tiempo

Minutos después ya se encontraban desayunando en compañía de Lita quien les había preparado unos deliciosos Hot Cakes con miel de maple

-Tia Lita esto esta rico-dijo Darién

-Si Tia esta delicioso

-Que bueno que les guste –respondió Lita- Serena estaba pensando que tenemos que contratar una persona que se quede con los niños mientras no estamos

-Bueno Lita mis padres dijeron que justo hoy vendría una persona de su confianza-respondió la rubia- así que no te preocupes ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? Hay que comprar comida y alguna otra cosa que se necesite

-Como digas Serena-respondió Lita

-Mis amores terminen de desayunar, se bañan y se cambian que saldremos de compras

-Que emoción-gritaron los niños

************************************

Mientras Mina estaba en su oficina en compañía de la dueña de la prestigiosa casa de modas la Señorita Michiru Kaiou

-Mina es un gusto que aceptes trabajar con nosotros, es un honor contar contigo

-El gusto es mío gracias por darme esta oportunidad-respondió Mina

-Se que tus diseños son excelentes y novedosos, justo eso es lo que necesitamos ideas como las tuyas-dijo Michiru- espero que te sientas a gusto aquí en estas carpetas encontraras los tipos de colecciones de ropa que necesitamos, eres libre de hacer los bocetos como quieras

-Muy bien los revisare en un momento-respondió la rubia

-Entonces te dejo trabajar y cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla-respondió Michiru levantándose de la silla

-Muchas gracias- respondió Mina

*********

Mientras Serena con sus niños y Lita estaban por las calles de Francia conociendo

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Mina?- pregunto Serena

-Debe estar bien Mina se adapta rápido a cualquier lugar-respondió Lita-Oye Serena ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Lita dime ¿ Que pasa?-respondió la rubia

-Es que me quede pensando que tu dijiste anoche que Seiya y sus hermanos vendrían a visitarnos-dijo Lita haciendo una pausa- Seiya ¿sabe lo que paso con Darién?

-La verdad es que no del todo es decir no quise entrar en detalles-respondió la rubia- Por que pues por teléfono no se puede hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando lo vea tendre que contarle-termino dando un suspiro

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un lugar en donde compraron la comida

-Creo que con esto será suficiente –dijo Serena

-Si. Ahora vamos a comer un helado ¿les parece?- pregunto Lita

-SIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

-Me lo imagine son dignos hijos de Serena-responde Lita

Se dirigen a un hermoso parque Serena les compra el helado a sus niños

-Mami ¿Podemos ir a jugar?-pregunto Darién-Prometemos no ensuciarnos mucho ¿Verdad Rini?

-Si mami lo prometemos-respondió Rini

-Bueno esta bien pero solo un momento-respondió Serena

Los niños se fueron a jugar dejando a Lita y a Serena solas

-Sabes extraño mucho a Reí y Amy –dijo Lita

-Yo también las extraño mucho lo bueno es que Amy esta con Richard y bueno Reí aunque no lo acepta siente algo por Nicholas-respondió Serena- Por que eso si Reí es mas terca que una mula

-Ya veras que pronto se harán novios-respondió Lita- Hay aun no puedo creer que estemos lejos de Tokio

-Pues creelo por que es la verdad-respondió la rubia- Ni yo me la creo pero es cierto, es increíble como pasa el tiempo

-Si sabes yo aun recuerdo cuando te daba pena ir a la preparatoria embarazada-recordo un poco nostálgica la castaña

-Sabes no era pena era mas bien tristeza por que aunque tenia el apoyo de mis padres no estaba Darién y además a mis 17 años embarazada realmente en un principio me sentí en un callejón sin salida-dijo la rubia recordando-de no haber sido por ustedes no se que hubiese hecho

-Siempre contaras con todas nosotras-dijo Lita brindándole un abrazo- Se que para ti fue difícil pero mira aquí estas con dos hermosos hijos

-Si y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada por que mi amor por el es puro y sincero y como el alguna vez dijo mi amor por el es mas grande que el universo-dijo la rubia con cierta tristeza

Así pasaron conversando hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora, por lo que tomaron un taxi para ir de nuevo a casa pues llevaban las bolsas del super.

Horas mas tarde llego la que seria la niñera de los niños su nombre era Diana Tendo

-Buenas tardes Señorita Serena, Mi nombre es Diana Tendo y bueno estoy aquí por que sus padres me dijeron que necesitaría ayuda con sus niños-dijo diana

-Sientese Diana por favor- dijo la rubia- Mis padres me habían hablado un poco de usted, pues vera tengo dos niños Rini y Darién y necesito que se encargue de cuidarlos mientras yo trabajo

-Claro que si Señorita puede confiar en mi yo encantada de cuidarlos-respondió Diana

Serena y Diana arreglaron detalles del trabajo para que cuidara a los niños y así volveria pasado mañana. Mina llego a casa en donde las chicas estaban a la expectativa de cómo le había ido a la rubia

-Hola tia Mina-dijeron los niños corriendo hacia ella

-Hola mis queridos niños-dijo Mina dándoles un beso a cada uno

Mina se acomodo con ellos en el sofá

-Mina ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Lita

-Ay no saben chicas me fue de maravilla la dueña de la casa de modas Michiru Kaiou me recibió muy bien-contaba la rubia emocionada- es mas ya tengo que empezar con algunos bocetos para una nueva colección

-Hay que bueno Mina me alegro mucho por ti-dijo Serena- por lo que veo nos ira muy bien aquí

-Oigan pero tengo hambre podemos cenar es que apenas alcance a comer algo-dijo Mina

-Claro que si Mina prepare una deliciosa pasta blanca , un café jamaiquino y como postre una deliciosa gelatina de Leche –dijo la castaña

-Ay entonces vamos a cenar-dijo Mina

-SIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

Los 5 se sentaron a cenar y disfrutaron mucho la cena entre platicas y risas

-Mis amores creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir –dijo Serena-despidanse de Mina y Lita

Los niños se despidieron de las chicas y subieron con su mama a su habitación

-Mami ¿podemos dormir contigo?-pregunto Rini

-Si mamita ¿podemos dormir contigo?-pregunto Darién

-Esta bien mis amores solo les pongo su pijama, los dejo en mi cama en lo que me despido de sus tias para dormir con ustedes-dijo la rubia

Serena cambio a los niños y los dejo en su cama bajo con las chicas

-Mina, Lita me voy a dormir mis hijos dormirán conmigo en mi habitación-dijo la rubia- espero que descansen

-Claro que si Serena –dijo Lita- descansa

-Si serena duerme bien y descansa –dijo Mina

-Gracias Chicas nos vemos mañana

La rubia se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a los niños sentados en la cama

-Bien mis amores solo me cambio y vamos a dormir-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse

Mientras los niños la esperaban en la cama, la rubia salió del baño y se acomodo en su cama con sus hijos uno a cada lado, serena noto que algo les pasaba o algo querían preguntar por que los conocía muy bien.

-Bien mis amores ¿les pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia acariciando los cabellos de los dos niños

-Bueno Mami es que extrañamos a nuestros abuelitos y a tia Amy y Reí-dijo Darién -¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir a Tokio?

-Mis amores se que este cambio es un poco difícil para ustedes pero será por un año nada mas, ya que sus tias y yo tenemos un trabajo aquí en cuanto terminemos el trabajo nos iremos de nuevo

-Esta bien mami vamos a adaptarnos a este lugar por ti-dijo Rini- por que te queremos mucho ¿verdad Darién?

-Si mama lo prometemos seremos buenos niños-dijo Darién

-Bien mis amores ahora a dormir –dijo la rubia- yo velare su sueño

-Buenas noches mami-dijeron los niños dándole un beso a su mama

Y en pocos minutos estaban dormidos, ella se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos, se acomodo en un pequeño sofá frente a la ventana a observar esa hermosa luna que le traía tantos recuerdos, pero esta vez era su nombre quien ocupaba su mente… Darién

"Quizás ya me olvidaste, a lo mejor ni un recuerdo soy en tu vida a estas alturas, pero si por alguna razón aun me recuerdas espero que sea para bien, quizás en este momento estes viendo esta hermosa Luna al igual que yo…donde quiera que estes Darién espero que seas feliz me conformo con saber que tu lo eres al lado de ella. Yo soy feliz con nuestros hijos aunque tu ni saben que existen"-pensaba la rubia al mirar la luna

Casi en la madrugada se durmió junto a sus dos tesoros sus hijos, el fruto de ese amor que para ella seguía siendo el único a pesar de el tiempo transcurrido.

**Bien niñas aquí esta este nuevo cap ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad gracias por su apoyo a este nuevo fic me da gusto que esta historia las entretenga. ¿Dónde esta Darién chiba? Ya lo sabran no se me desesperen. Besos para todas y cualquier duda pregunten que yo con gusto en sus rw respondo.**

**Con cariño Patty Ramírez de Chiba**


	4. Darien Chiba Mi Corazon se Equivoco

**Darién Chiba…Mi corazón se equivoco**

Siete años han pasado desde que la llame para decirle que me había enamorado de otra, que no me llamara ni escribiera aun no puedo creer que yo el correcto Darién chiba no le haya dado la cara me escude tras un teléfono soy un cobarde lo se, no estoy en paz conmigo por que se que la hice llorar, que le rompi el corazón a mi princesa; se que no tengo derecho de llamarla así que ese derecho lo perdi el dia que la llame para romper su corazón. Lo peor de todo esto es que mi corazón se equivoco al escogerla a ella y no a mi princesa, a mi Serena así es me equivoque y esta equivocación la he pagado muy caro pero se que lo merezco por imbécil. Aun no me explico ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Deje a una mujer que valia la pena, por una mujer fría y calculadora interesada en mi dinero y no en mi, me arrepiento cada dia, cada segundo que pasa por que se que con mi princesa todo seria diferente, ella aun me escribe a mi antigua dirección ¿Cómo lo se? Mando a uno de mis sirvientes por la carta de ella, he pensado en responder sus cartas pero no lo hago por el simple hecho de que no tengo cara para hacerlo por que fui un patan y un poco hombre, aquí en esta habitacion en penumbras lo único que hago es mirar por la ventana, como pasan los días y es que en mi condición no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Estoy solo con mis sirvientes ya que mi flamante esposa se largo con una parte de mi dinero abandonándome en esta maldita soledad, estoy en tramites de divorcio pues no quiero seguir atado a ella ni un segundo, pero eso no será posible por que se dedica a poner siempre un pero a la demanda de divorcio, creo que estar así es mi castigo todo en esta vida se paga y yo ya lo estoy pagando… Mi princesa se que es fuerte y ha salido adelante sin mi cuando leo sus cartas no puedo evitar sentirme un miserable, sin embargo hace tiempo que ya no me escribe quizás haya decidido sacarme de su vida como yo algun dia lo hice. Cuando la llame sentí miedo de la reacción de Serena hasta asustado, porque pensé que lloraría pero no lo hizo se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento hasta decir… Que seas feliz Darién la verdad no esperaba esa respuesta de ella realmente me sorprendió. ¿Qué sentía por mi esposa en esos momentos? Muchos sentimientos debo decir que ella me hacia sentir sensaciones nuevas, cosas que nunca había sentido con mi princesa quizás ha de odiarme y despreciarme como un dia me amo

La verdad no la culpo. A veces quisiera buscarla y pedirle perdón pero eso no arregla el daño que le cause, no hay perdón que valga para el sufrimiento por el que paso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Ni siquiera yo lo se deje la gloria por el infierno, si bien los dos primeros años de mi matrimonio fueron "perfectos" de pronto ella cambio en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué? Por que lo que sentía por mi jamás fue amor, solo fue interés. Soy sincero me deslumbro su forma de ser, ella era diferente a mi princesa y eso me hizo pensar que ella era la correcta, ahora se que amo a mi princesa pero ¿De que me sirve? … de nada eso yo lo se como lamento haber roto mi promesa pero lamento mas haber roto su corazón. De alguna manera me encanta leer sus cartas me imagino su carita al escribirlas y se que es una carita de tristeza y lo peor es que yo soy el causante de eso. Extraño tanto ver la luna abrazado a ella en el parque, hoy solo la veo desde esta ventana recordando y añorando aquellos momentos que me dan fuerza para seguir adelante. A veces imagino que ella entrara por esa puerta y me dara una hermosa sonrisa… pero eso es pedir demasiado; quisiera ir a su lado pero repito en mi condición no es posible se que ella me apoyaría en todo y no como mi esposa que se largo dejándome aquí sin importarle nada, ¿Cuánto se puede equivocar un corazón? Ni yo lo se hoy solo se que mi corazón se equivoco y no hay dia que no me arrepienta de eso. Mientras yo seguiré aquí junto a la ventana recordándola a ella al amor de mi vida mi princesa. Mi mejor amigo es el que siempre ha estado conmigo a pesar de mi carácter, el es el que se encarga de traer a personas que me ayuden en mi condición pero debo ser sincero por mi carácter no me soportan y terminan huyendo. En fin creo que mi princesa seria la única capaz de aguantarme, pero debido a mi estupidez ella no esta a mi lado y quizás este feliz con otro y se que lo merezco

**Bien niñas ¿que les pareció? Al menos ya saben algo de Darién ¿les gusto? De verdad espero que si y ya saben cualquier duda con gusto las responderé. Las quiere Patty Ramírez de Chiba**


	5. Visitas Sorpresas

**Visitas Sorpresa… una oportunidad de Amar**

Serena despertaba junto a sus pequeños que se habían quedado con ella la noche anterior. Se veían tan hermosos dormidos se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos se ducho y cambio como aun no se habían despertado los dejo dormir y bajo a buscar a Lita, ya que Mina estaría temprano en la casa de modas.

-Buenos Dias Lita –saludo la rubia

-Hola Serena buenos días justo a tiempo para desayunar-dijo la castaña

-UMMM huele delicioso Lita-dijo la rubia sentándose para comer

De pronto los niños llegaron al comedor saludando muy felices a su mama y a Lita

-Mami me muero de hambre-dijo Darién

-Tranquilo hijo Lita ya tiene listo el desayuno-respondió acariciando los cabellos de Darién-sientate para servirte

-Mami yo también tengo mucha hambre-dijo Rini

-Si pequeña ya te sirvo-dijo la rubia dándole una hermosa sonrisa

Serena les sirvió el desayuno a los niños y se sentaron juntos todos a desayunar.

-Mami yo quería preguntarte algo-dijo Rini

-Dime Princesa ¿Qué pasa?

-Papa ¿no ha llamado?-pregunto Rini

-Es cierto mama ¿le dijiste a papa que no estamos en Tokio?-pregunto Darién

-Si hijos su papa lo sabe justo ayer llamo pero ustedes ya estaban dormidos y no quiso que los despertara-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- pero dijo que los amaba mucho y que les manda muchos besos

-Que lindo es mi papa verdad mami-dijo Rini- pero ¿Por qué solo llama cuando dormimos?

-Bueno mis amores como ya les he dicho su papito trabaja mucho y solo puede llamar cuando esta desocupado-dijo serena

-Mami yo se que mi papito trabaja mucho por que nos quiere-dice Darién

- Así es mi pequeño su papito los quiere mucho –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- bueno ahora terminen de desayunar y luego van a bañarse

La rubia se levanto de la mesa

-Serena ¿ ya no vas a desayunar?- pregunto Lita

-No Lita voy a mi habitación a darme un baño-contesto la rubia- y ustedes mis amores terminen de desayunar

La rubia se dirigió a su habitación y Lita tras ella

- Serena tranquilízate-dijo la castaña

- No puedo ellos preguntan por su papa y se que no debo mentirles pero ¿Cómo les digo que su padre ni sabe que existen? –contesto la rubia- no puedo hacer eso Lita les rompería el corazón

-Entiendo que lo haces por ellos pero piensa en la remota posibilidad de que Darién aparezca ¿ que haras? –dijo la castaña

-No lo se y sabes que dudo que Darién se cruce en mi camino –contesto la rubia- solo de verdad espero que esta mentira en un determinado momento no se vuelva en mi contra mi

-Tranquila Serena yo te entiendo créemelo y te apoyare en todo lo que tu decidas además pensándolo bien que Darién se aparezca en tu vida es algo casi nulo-respondió Lita

-Así es por eso les dije esa mentira por que Darién jamás volverá, bueno vamos no me gusta que estén solitos desayunando- dijo la rubia

Las dos chicas volvieron al comedor donde los niños se encontraban

-Mamita ¿ estas enojada?- pregunto Rini

- No princesa para nada bueno desayunen y se van a bañar- respondió la rubia

-SIIIIII MAMI-gritaron los dos niños

Despues de eso el desayuno transcurrió sin complicaciones los niños se fueron a bañar mientras las chicas lavaban los platos y limpiaban la cocina. Cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se pregunto la castaña

-No tengo idea- respondió la rubia- pero ya veremos

Serena se fue a abrir la puerta y cual no es su sorpresa al ver a los 3 hermanos Kou frente a ella

-¡Chicos! ¿ que hacen aquí?- pregunto la rubia emocionada

-Hola bombón ¿ podemos pasar?- pregunto Seiya

-Ay Claro pasen chicos –dijo la rubia apartándose para que pasaran- siéntense

-Gracias Serena- dijo Taiky- ¿ estas sola?

-NO chicos yo también estoy aquí- dijo la castaña

-Lita que gusto verte- dijo Taiky

-Chicos lo mismo digo ¿cuando llegaron?- pregunto Lita

-En la madrugada – respondió yaten

-Hay Mina se va a emocionar mucho cuando los vea- dijo Serena

-Y tu bombón ¿ estas emocionada?

-Claro que si Seiya- respondió la rubia- pero díganme ¿ como supieron donde encontrarnos?

-Mira Serena pues hablamos con Reí y ella nos dio la dirección y aquí nos tienes- dijo Taiky- además que Seiya se moria por verte

-Callate Taiky –dijo Seiya sonrojado

-¿Por qué lo callas?- dijo yaten – si el la verdad

-Ay ya me las pagaran los dos- contesto Seiya

-Jajaja bueno ya ¿ se quedaran a comer?- pregunto Lita

-Les advierto que no aceptaremos un no-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien bombón nos quedaremos-respondió Seiya- y ¿a que hora viene mina?

-Vendra como a eso de las 6 de la tarde- respondió Serena

-Bueno entonces yaten podrá verla- dijo Taiky

Yaten solo frunció la frente en señal de molestia

-Bombón ¿Dónde están tus hijos?- pregunto Seiya curioso

- Estan bañándose- dijo la rubia- déjame ver que estén listos y los traigo para que los conozcan

La rubia se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la habitaciones de los niños, mientras los Kou y Lita seguían platicando

- Lita ¿ Como esta Amy?- pregunto Taiky

-Bien Taiky trabajando en el hospital –dijo Lita- por cierto chicos ¿quieren algo de tomar?

-No Lita gracias –respondió Seiya- ya quiero conocer a los hijos de mi bombón

-Ay Seiya ella no es tu bombón ¿ cuando lo vas a entender?-dijo Yaten

-¡Tu cállate Yaten y guarda tu amargura en ti bolsillo y cierra la boca, yo no tengo la culpa que no le digas a mina lo que sientes-dijo Seiya

Yaten solo lo miro con furia

-Dejen de comportarse como niños quieres –dijo Taiky- Ustedes nunca van a cambiar

-Vamos chicos tranquilos ya vendrá Serena con los niños así que tranquilos –dijo Lita

De pronto la rubia apareció con los niños tomados de la mano, Seiya la miraba enternecido.

-Bien Seiya, Taiky, Yaten estos son mis hijos, Rini y Darién-señalo respectivamente

-Hola y ustedes ¿quienes son?- pregunto Darién

-Hola pequeño nosotros somos amigos de tu mama –dijo Taiky – y es un gusto conocerlos

-Oye bombón son muy lindos- dijo Seiya- están preciosos

-Mami ¿Por qué te dice bombón?- pregunta Rini

-Veras pequeña el una persona muy querida para mi, lo conocí hace tiempo y bueno el me llama así de cariño-respondió la rubia

-Mami ¿nos llevaras al parque hoy?-pregunto Darién

-Claro que si mi príncipe pero por ahora ¿ por que no van a jugar a la terraza?-dijo la rubia

-Bombón ¿ por que no vamos a caminar con los niños?-pregunto Seiya

-Es buena idea Serena ve con Seiya y los niños mientras yo me quedo con los chicos- dijo Lita- verdad niños que ¿quieren ir?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAMI – Gritaron los niños- vamos a pasear

-Esta bien mis amores vamos a caminar con Seiya un ratito-dijo la rubia tomando a los niños de las manos- chicos nos vemos mas tarde

Seiya, Serena y los niños salieron a caminar y decidieron ir al centro comercial los niños estaban mas que encantados, al igual que Seiya por estar al lado de su bombón.

-Mami ¿ podemos ir a los juegos?- pregunto Darién emocionado

- Mami di que si porfavor- dijo Rini

-Esta bien vamos Seiya y yo los observaremos desde esta banca mientras ustedes se divierten-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Seiya y Serena se acomodaron en la banca que quedaba a poca distancia de los juegos en donde estaban los niños.

-Sabes te ves muy linda como mama- dijo Seiya- eres una mama muy dulce

-La verdad no ha sido fácil Seiya en un principio pensé que no podría sacarlos adelante-dijo la rubia un poco triste- pero con la ayuda de mis papas y las chicas lo logre

-Bombón si yo lo hubiese sabido te juro que me quedo a tu lado-dijo Seiya dulcemente- hubiese dejado mi carrera por estar contigo. Darién es un imbécil dime bombón ¿sabes algo de el?

La rubia sonrio con tristeza antes de contestar

-No. Parece que se lo trago la tierra desde que me llamo para decirme que lo nuestro terminaba no he sabido de el-respondió la rubia con enojo y amargura- sabes si te hubiese elegido a ti estoy segura que todo seria distinto, pero me enamore de el, aunque de nada sirvió poco o nada le importo mi amor

-Bombón tu mereces ser feliz, se que aun sientes algo por el pero debes pensar en ti –dijo Seiya haciendo una pausa- tu sabes que me hice a un lado para que el fuera feliz contigo pero ahora que el no esta yo… yo te amo

-Seiya …

-Déjame terminar bombón te amo de verdad no hay dia que no piense en ti-dijo Seiya mirándola dulcemente- déjame reemplazarlo, déjame llenar ese vacio que el dejo con detalles y con este amor que siento por ti

La rubia permaneció en silencio tras las palabras de Seiya pues para nadie fue un secreto que esta enamorado de ella.

-Porfavor bombón dime algo –dijo Seiya levantando delicadamente el mentón de la rubia, observando esos hermosos ojos que lo trasportaban al paraíso

-Seiya no quiero engañarte yo aun siento algo por Darién y sabes que te soy sincera-respondió la rubia

-Eso lo se y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme dame una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes y mereces ser feliz-dijo Seiya sin dejar de mirarla

Antes de contentar la rubia sonrió

- Seiya que te parece si…- serena hizo una pausa antes de terminar lo que diría- lo intentamos pero vamos despacio ¿si?

-Bombón eso quiere decir que ¿me das una oportunidad?-pregunto Seiya

-Bueno… pues- balbuceo la rubia

Sin lograr terminar por que Seiya unió sus labios a los de ella el deseaba tanto besarla que no se resistió, ella por su parte por un momento correspondió el beso tan dulce y tierno, pero se alejo por sus niños que para fortuna de ella estaban tan entretenidos jugando que no se dieron cuenta.

-Perdóname Bombón – respondió Seiya- de verdad no pude evitarlo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Seiya –respondió la rubia

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por los niños dejando una conversación a medias.

-Mami Darién y yo queremos un helado-dijo Rini

-Pero Rini Lita debe estar cocinando el almuerzo-respondió la rubia

-Vamos bombón llevemos a los niños a comer un helado-dejo Seiya- pero con la condición que deben comer al llegar a casa

-SIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

Ay Seiya eres muy consetidor con ellos-dijo la rubia

Los 4 se levantaron a comer un helado

******************************************

Mientras Darién como todos los días se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana en ese cuarto en penumbras, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

-Señor Chiba el señor Andrew esta aquí

-Hazlo pasar- respondió en tono frio

Andrew entro a la habitación

-Hola Darién ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el rubio

-Tu ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?- pregunto molesto- por si no lo has notado estoy feliz

-Por Dios Darién deja tu ironia para otro momento vengo a decirte que mañana estará aquí muy temprano tu terapeuta-dijo Andrew- Como te había comentado es una de las mejores

-La verdad no me interesa saber nada total mañana mismo se ira-dijo con amargura

-Pues te pediría que no te comportes como hielo con ella, además solo busco ayudarte-dijo Andrew sentándose cerca de Darién- pero en fin contigo es imposible solo pasas auto castigándote como si ganaras algo con eso

-¡Cállate quieres! Déjame en paz –grito furioso- tu no entiendes ¿verdad?

-El que no entiende ere tu Darién deja de estupideces –contesto Andrew furioso- ¿piensas que compadeciéndote te sentiras mejor? La verdad lo dudo tu dices que te lo mereces por el daño que le hiciste a tu "princesa" pero pienso que solo la tomas de excusa por que eres cobarde

- Ya ¡Basta Andrew! Mañana recibire a la dichosa terapeuta si eso te hace feliz-contesto Darién no muy convencido

-Esta bien con eso me conformo-respondió Andrew mirando la expresión de nostalgia en el rostro de Darién- ¿ que te pasa Darién? Estas pensando en tu princesa ¿verdad?

-Si Andrew pienso en mi princesa sabes el pensar en ella me alegra mucho el dia- contesto Darién- A veces pienso que todo seria tan distinto ella estaría a mi lado cada mañana, tendríamos una hermosa familia-suspiro con tristeza- pero esos no son mas que sueños

-Bueno Darién dime ¿Por qué no la buscas?-pregunto Andrew- así como me has hablado de ella creo que al menos te escucharía

-Si mi princesa es muy noble Andrew pero todas las personas cambian y ella no seria la excepción a lo mejor ya se enamoro de otro y se caso-respondió Darién- creo que a estas alturas ya tendrá una hermosa familia

-Si Darién tienes razón a lo mejor ella hizo tu vida así que como tu-respondió Andrew –después de todo era lo justo

-Así es sabes hay momentos en que he querido llamar a su casa para escuchar su voz un segundo, pero no puedo hacer eso no después de que fui yo quien se alejo de ella-dijo Darién- aunque tu sabes que me arrepiento una y mil veces de haberlo hecho

-Lo se pero arrepentirte no sirve de nada, por eso Darién recupérate se que por el accidente no quisiste rehabilitación pero no puedes pasarte toda la vida así, ademas con ejercicios de fisioterapia veras que seras el mismo Darién de siempre-dijo Andrew

-No Andrew no sere el mismo nunca-respondió Darién- pero en fin veremos que tal resulta esta terapeuta

-Veras que todo saldrá bien mañana estará aquí a primera hora-dijo Andrew- ya mañana la conoceras en persona ya que no has querido saber nada de ella

-No hace falta tu te has encargado de eso-dijo Darién- ya mañana tendre el gusto de conocerla

**************************************

Mientras Mina estaba en su oficina haciendo los bocetos de la nueva colección, cuando es interrumpida por Michiru

-Mina espero no interrumpirte pero quiero presentarte a una persona muy importante –dijo Michiru entrando con su acompañante

-Claro que no Michiru pasa, siéntense- dijo Mina con una linda sonrisa

- Bien Mina te presento a Haruka Tenou es accionista de la casa de modas- dijo Michiru señalando al rubio- Haruka ella es Mina Aino una excelente diseñadora con la cual cuento dentro de la casa de modas.

-Mucho gusto Sr Tenou estoy a sus ordenas para lo que guste-respondió Mina con una hermosa sonrisa

-Vamos preciosa llamame Haruka simplemente-respondió con una dulce voz- puedo llamarte Mina ¿verdad?

Mina se puso nerviosa ante aquel guapo chico y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Hay Haruka tu no cambias hombre tenias que ser al fin y al cabo-dijo Michiru- bueno yo los dejo solos para que se conozcan un poco mas

Michiru salió de la oficina dejando solos a Mina y Haruka, la verdad es que a Haruka le había encantado Mina a primera vista.

-Dime que has pensado para la nueva colección-pregunto Haruka acercándose a Mina

-Eh… Pues mira estos bocetos he pensado en una colección de vestidos coquetos pero a la vez elegantes, tengo diferentes diseños pensando en el gusto y la comodidad de cada mujer-respondió Mina con seguridad

Mientras Haruka solo observaba los bocetos de la rubia

-Excelentes me encantan tus diseños son juveniles y atractivos aparte tienen un toque de coquetería que no puede faltar en la mujer-respondió Haruka contento por el trabajo de la rubia- Bien entonces ahora hay que comprar los materiales para elaborar la nueva colección

-¿Enserio te gusta? Por que si deseas podríamos cambiarle algo-dijo Mina

-Para nada hermosa me encanta tu trabajo, para mi esta perfecto solo que Michiru le de el visto bueno y comenzamos-respondió Haruka

-Esta bien como tu digas-respondió Mina

-Dime Preciosa ¿te gustaria comer conmigo?- pregunto Haruka

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer aun –respondió Mina

-No acepto un no-contesto Haruka- vengo por ti en media hora para ir a comer

Haruka salió de la oficina dejando a la rubia feliz por que sus trabajo había gustado pero también por semejante muñeco que acababa de salir de su oficina y que además la había invitado a comer.

Aunque de la nada su pensamiento lo ocupo un chico de ojos color esmeralda y en su rostro se dibujo un semblante de tristeza, pues siempre había amado a ese chico pero el problema es que el parecía detestarla, por que nunca la trato bien que digamos.

*****************************************************

Mientras en casa de Serena ya Lita estaba sirviendo la comida, los hermanos Kou se habían quedado a comer, los niños se la pasaron bien con Seiya y estaban felices de haber salido a caminar y comer un helado.

-Bien mis amores quiero que se coman todo-dijo la rubia

-Siiiiiiiiiii MAMI- respondieron los niños

-Lita tu comida esta deliciosa como siempre-dijo Taiky muy amable

-Cierto Lita yo apoyo a Taiky- respondió Seiya- esto esta delicioso ¿verdad yaten?

-Si Lita –respondió yaten

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Mina-dijo Serena

-Pues muy bien tu sabes que Mina siempre esta bien-respondió Lita

-Por cierto ¿ a que horas viene Mina?- pregunto Taiky viendo la reacción de yaten

-Viene como a las 6 de la tarde mas o menos- respondió Lita ¿verdad que la esperaran? Ella estará feliz de verlos

-Claro que si Lita le esperaremos-contesto Seiya- ¿verdad yaten?

-Como quieran a mi me da igual-respondió

************************************************

Mientras tanto con Mina seguía revisando papeles aun cuando de pronto llego Haruka a interrumpirla

-Preciosa vengo por ti para ir a comer-dijo acercándose a la cara de la rubia

Mina se puso un tanto nerviosa

-Eh bueno esta bien vamos- contesto Mina tomando su bolso y alejándose de Haruka

Haruka le dio su brazo a Mina para salir de la oficina, así se dirigieron a un hermoso restaurante, Haruka siendo cliente VIP tenia la mejor mesa y la mejor atención por lo que fue atendido de inmediato cuando llego con la rubia

-Buenas tardes Sr Tenou –saludo el mesero- sígame por aquí a su mesa de siempre

El mesero los guio hasta la mesa de Haruka, el como todo un caballero ayudo a Mina a sentarse, el mesero entrego las cartas para ver el menú.

-En un momento te llamo para que tomas la orden- respondió Haruka

Mina estaba asombrada Haruka era una persona muy importante, y guapo ¿ por que no? Si es algo que salta a la vista

-Bien preciosa ¿que se te antoja?- pregunto dulcemente

La rubia observaba detenidamente la carta del menú, hasta que respondió

- Creo que probare el Escalope a la romana-respondió Mina

-Buena elección yo ordenare carpaccio de carne al limón-respondió Haruka

Haruka hizo una seña al mesero el cual llego de inmediato

-Digame señor Tenou ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Para la señorita escalope a la romana; para mi carpaccio de carne al limón-ordeno Haruka- y dos limoncellos

-Enseguida señor –respondió el mesero retirándose

- Cuentame un poco de ti preciosa- dijo Haruka con una mirada seductora

-Pues te dire que mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una famosa diseñadora y creo que lo voy a lograr aquí –respondió Mina- desde que vivía en Tokio era mi sueño

-¿Vivias en Tokio?- pregunto Haruka

-Si he vivido ahí desde que era una niña, pero pues se me presento esta oportunidad y aquí me tienes en Francia, aunque de no ser por mis amigas me sentiría muy sola-siguio relatando la rubia

-¿Vives con tus amigas?- pregunto

-Si. Bueno con dos de ellas, en realidad somos un grupo de 5 amigas pero por cuestiones de trabajo Lita y Serena están aquí también-dijo Mina- Lita es una famosa Cheff y Serena es una de las mejores terapeutas que existen; Serena tiene dos hermosos niños Rini y Darién los cuales son nuestra adoracion

-Que interesante todo lo que me cuentas pero dime tu ¿tienes novio?-pregunto Haruka

-JAJAJA que directo eres Haruka pero no en mi vida no hay ningun novio-respondió Mina un poco triste

-Preciosa ¿ por que te pones triste?- pregunto Haruka dulcemente

-Nada en especial Haruka-respondió la rubia con una fingida sonrisa

En ese momento llegaron meseros para servir la comida del Sr Tenou, una vez servida se retiraron dejándolos solo de nuevo.

-Bueno preciosa espero que esta comida sea de tu agrado-dijo Haruka

Y la verdad la comida era del agrado de Mina y Haruka parecía que entre los dos había mucha afinidad.

-Y tu Haruka ¿Qué puedes contarme de ti?-pregunto Mina-

-Que soy un hombre que le encantan los negocios, las carreras de auto son mi pasión-relataba el rubio- mis padres murieron hace tres años fue duro para mi pero he aprendido a salir adelante

-Vaya así que te encantan los autos veo que te gustan los riesgos- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- Te admiro y creeme que tus padres estarán mas que orgullosos de ti pero dime ¿ eres casado?

-JAJAJA no Mina ¿Cómo crees? Digamos que no he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, pero espero encontrarla pronto-respondió el rubio- pero sabes creo que voy por buen camino

Mina se sonrojo ante esto ultimo y es que Haruka se lo susurro al oído poniéndola nerviosa. Tuvieron un almuerzo muy ameno

-Bueno creo que nos vamos por que termino la hora de la comida y tengo mucho que hacer en la oficina- dijo la rubia

-Como ordenes preciosa pero te prometo que esta es la primera de muchas comidas juntos- respondió Haruka

El rubio pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurante rumbo a la casa de modas, este había sido un día singular para todos.

Mientras en casa de Serena los chicos aun seguían ahí, los niños se retiraron a jugar a la terraza.

-Bombón ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Seiya sabiendo que había algo pendiente

-Claro Seiya si gustas vamos a afuera-respondió la rubia

Los dos se retiraron dejando en la sala a Taiky, Yaten y Lita platicando de lo ultimo acontecido en este tiempo.

Mientras Serena y Seiya se encontraban afuera sentados en la entrada de la casa

-Bombón hay algo pendiente entre nosotros-dijo Seiya acariciando levemente el rostro de la rubia-Sabes que daría mi vida por hacerte feliz, así como también sabes que te amo, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de hacerlo, y quisiera pedirte que me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te amo y lo mucho que significas para mi

Las palabras de Seiya eran dulces y tiernas además de sinceras.

-Seiya no te importa que tenga dos hijos-dijo la rubia

-Bombón hoy conocí a tus hijos y sabes que así como te amo a ti los amo a ellos por el simple hecho de ser tuyos, y créeme siempre estaré ahí para ellos-respondió Seiya- en ningún momento quiero reemplazar el lugar de Darién eso jamás lo haría

Serena estaba emocionada por las palabras de Seiya, por que sabia que la amaba, que el estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que Darién no le dio pero por sobretodo estaba feliz por que Seiya aceptaba a sus hijos. Ya que no todos los hombres lo hacen

-Bombón una sola palabra tuya me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo Seiya acercándose mas a la rubia- ¿Me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?

Seiya suavemente limpio las lagrimas que salían del rostro de la rubia, y por fin la beso de nuevo, beso esos labios que el anhelaba probar otra vez, serena le correspondió sintiéndose protegida al lado de Seiya. Al momento de separarse Seiya tomo del mentón a la rubia delicadamente esperando una respuesta

-Si Seiya quiero intentar ser feliz contigo-respondió la rubia- pondré todo de mi parte para que nuestra relación funcione, lo prometo

-Bombón yo pondré todo de mi parte para que tu seas feliz-dijo Seiya abrazandola

Ella escondia su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya

-Sabes Seiya tengo miedo de muchas cosas-dijo la rubia- no se como lo toman Rini y Darién ¿podriamos guardar el secreto con ellos? Mientras encuentro la manera de decírselos

-Claro que si bombón será como tu quieras, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Seiya

-Dime ¿que pasa?-respondió la rubia

-Rini y Darién ¿Qué saben de Chiba?-pregunto Seiya

-Saben una mentira-respondió la rubia con tristeza- les dije que su padre trabajaba lejos, no tengo corazón para decirles la verdad eso ellos no lo entenderían-dijo con tristeza- además les digo que llama preguntando por ellos en las noches cuando ellos duermen sabes ellos son felices con esa mentira aunque esto es una bomba de tiempo

-Mi bombón entiendo tu posición pero sabes pase lo que pase yo estare a tu lado apoyándote-dijo Seiya- además llegara un momento en que tendras que decirles la verdad por cruel que sea, además tu no tuviste la culpa y ellos lo entenderán

- y si ¿no lo entienden? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –decía la rubia

-Claro que lo entenderán yo estare contigo y te ayudare cuando llegue el momento-dijo Seiya abrazandola

Así se les paso el tiempo abrazados afuera, hasta que llego Mina de su trabajo que al verlos ahí abrazados se asombro.

-Seiya, Serena ¿ por que se están abrazando?- grito Mina- que picaros son que callados se lo tenían

Ante los gritos de la rubia los dos chicos se asustaron pero por los gritos, por que esa voz la conocían perfecto

-Mina deja de gritar- dijo la rubia

-Hola mina que gusto verte ¿Cómo estas?- saludo Seiya

-Hola Seiya perdona mi imprudencia y los gritos pero es que me emocione al verlos así abrazaditos-contesto la rubia- pero que gusto verte pero no me cambien el tema ¿ ustedes…?

-Mina no seas imprudente quieres- dijo la rubia- les contare a Lita y a ti mas tarde pero por ahora te dire que ahí adentro están Taiky y Yaten por si quieres saludarlos

-QUEEEEEEEEEE ¿ Ya…aten esta adentro?- grito emocionada Mina

-Si Mina así es el hielo de mi hermano se encuentra ahí con Taiky y Lita-respondió Seiya- pero Mina antes de otra cosa Yaten sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre

-Ay Seiya eso no importa ya ¡quiero verlo!- gritaba Mina emocionada- vamos chicos adentro si porfavor

-Dame un segundo Mina- respondió Serena acercándose a Seiya

-Seiya quiero pedirte algo-dijo serena

-Dime bombón ¿Qué quieres pedirme?- pregunto Seiya

-Bueno es que no quiero que mis niños sepan nuestra relación-dijo la rubia- solo mientras encuentro como decírselos es que no se como lo tomen

-Claro que si bombón sera como tu quieras y se los diras como y cuando tu decidas- respondió Seiya- ahora vamos a dentro por que Mina se va a morir de los nervios

-JAJAJA si cierto vamos –dijo la rubia

Los tres entraron a la casa en donde Lita ya estaba sirviendo la cena los niños, Taiky y Yaten ya estaban en la mesa

-Mami ¿por que estabas afuera?- pregunto Darién

-Estaba platicando con Seiya- respondió la rubia

-y ¿Qué estaban platicando mami?- pregunto Rini

-Rini esas cosas no se preguntan – dijo Lita- Mina que bueno que ya llegaste justo a tiempo para cenar

A Mina su corazón le latía a mil por hora frente a ella estaba el Yaten sus piernas le temblaban pero intento controlarse

-Hola Taiky que gusto verte hace tanto que no sabíamos de ustedes- dijo Mina

-A mi me alegra mucho verte Mina ya te extrañaba también al igual que a Serena y las demás-respondió Taiky

-Yaten a ti también me da gusto verte –dijo Mina- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- respondió Yaten secamente

Mina se sintió mal pero lo disimulo muy bien aparentando que no le daba importancia.

-Y ¿Cómo se portaron hoy mis sobbrinitos consentidos?- pregunto Mina

-Nos portamos bien tia mama y Seiya nos llevaron a comer helado-dijo Rini

-Si tia y jugamos mucho-respondió Darién

-Que bueno mis amores- respondió la rubia dejando su cartera en el sofá y acomodándose en la silla del comedor

-Bien Ya que estamos todos vamos a comer- dijo Serena- por que hace mucho que no teníamos una cena así

Todos estaban disfrutando la cena las miradas entre Mina y Yaten pasaron un poco desapercibidas, pero las de Seiya hacia Serena no, los niños no se fijaron en esos detalles; ellos solo disfrutaban la cena.

-Dime Mina ¿ como te fue hoy?- pregunto Lita

-Hay pues les cuento Michiru me presento a un socio de la casa de modas, es un tipo muy agradable le gustaron mucho mis bocetos-conto Mina- la verdad estoy feliz trabajando ahi

-Que bueno Mina -respondió Serena- me da gusto por ti

-Ay pero no saben me invito a comer hoy y la verdad es lindo se porto como todo un caballero- conto Mina emocionada

Cosa que no le gusto nada a yaten, pero se mantuvo al margen solo escuchando la conversación.

Minutos después los niños habían terminado de cenar Serena se levanto con ellos para ir a acostarlos.

-Bien mis amores tienen que lavarse los dientes y van a dormir –dijo Serena

-SIIIIIII MAMI- respondieron los niños

- Mami ¿Mañana iras a trabajar?- pregunto Darién

-Si amor ustedes saben que venimos aquí por este trabajo, mañana la Sra Diana los cuidara yo volveré en la tarde-respondió la rubia- ¿prometen portarse bien?

-SIIII mami lo prometemos- dijeron los niños

-Bueno mis niños lávense los dientes y vamos a ponerse su pijama para dormir-dijo la rubia

Serena termino de cambiar a los niños y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaban los chicos, sentándose al lado de Seiya.

- Bueno chicos ustedes ¿ que se traen? – pregunto Mina ya ahora si cuenten por que los niños no están

-Mina ya por favor –dijo la rubia

-Deja bombón les dire yo-contesto Seiya- pues lo que tengo que decirles es que mi bombón y yo somos novios

Todos se quedaron admirados y estaban felices por los dos. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar

-Pero quiero decirles que aun no le dire nada a Rini y Darién por que no se como lo vayan a tomar-dijo la rubia- buscare la manera de decírselos aunque no se si me entiendan

-Claro Serena cuenta con nosotros y ya veras que los niños lo entenderán-dijo Lita- A mi me encanta la idea de que te des una oportunidad con Seiya

-Gracias de verdad chicos se que cuento con ustedes- respondió la rubia

Así Seiya y Serena después de conversar un rato salieron de nuevo a la puerta de la casa, Lita y Taiky fueron un momento a la terraza pues su intención era dejar a Mina y Yaten solos para que conversaran.

- Yaten ¿piensan quedarse mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto Mina

-A lo mejor –respondió cortante

-Y ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto tímidamente- Nunca pensé verte hoy

-Estoy bien Mina gracias por preguntar-respondió molesto

Para Mina la actitud de Yaten le dolia mucho y no entendía ¿por que la trataba así? ¿Por qué era tan frio y cortante? Decidió no incomodarlo mas

-Me dio gusto verte Yaten pero debo ir a dormir estoy muy cansada-dijo Mina con una sonrisa- Buenas noches

Y se fue a su habitación dejando al peliplateado ahí, mientras afuera Seiya y Serena

-¿En que piensas bombón?

-Nada en especial-respondió la rubia mirándolo- Seiya ¿ por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?

-La verdad no lo se bombón todo depende de cómo nos vaya en los conciertos-respondió Seiya- pero imagino que sera por mucho tiempo

Serena le conto que mañana empezaba a trabajar con un paciente al cual debería de atender todo el dia.

-Pues bueno yo también estare ocupado en el dia y algunas veces quizás en la noche pero todos los días nos vamos a ver- respondió Seiya- solo espero que ese paciente no me vaya a robar mucho tiempo a mi bombón

-JAJAJA vamos Seiya ese paciente es como todos los demás que he atendido-respondió Serena- así que no tienes de que preocuparte

-Si tienes razón-respondió Seiya acercándose lentamente a los labios de la rubia hasta darle un nuevo beso

La rubia correspondió ese beso que era dulce y tierno la hacia sentir muchas sensaciones. Poco a poco se separaron pero el la abrazo contra su pecho

-Te amo mi dulce bombón-susurro Seiya al oído

-Prometo poner de mi parte para amarte así como tu me amas a mi- respondió la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza

Luego de un rato los Kou se despidieron y Lita y Serena fueron a sus habitaciones. Mina por su parte estaba triste por que yaten la trato secamente. Serena estaba llena de muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, pero estaba tranquila Seiya le daba tranquilidad ella sabia que el no había cambiado en nada, por lo pronto mañana comenzaría su trabajo con su nuevo paciente así se quedo dormida.

**Hola niñas aquí esta este cap que espero que les guste de verdad como ven es largo como me lo habían pedido. De verdad esto lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, agradezco infinitamente a Leslie y a Anelliese Wayne chiba por su ayuda con ideas para este cap amix ojala te guste como quedo mil gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Bien ahora quiero decirles que yo respeto mucho las opiniones que tienen de este fic a algunos les parecerá a otros no pero siempre respeto sus comentarios, digo esto por que se que hay personas que no les gusta la idea de este fic y pues lamentablemente no puedo complacerlos a todos, ¿Por qué digo esto? Por que a mi mail me llegaron unos comentarios no muy agradables de mi fic pero igual respeto lo que dicen. Gracias de verdad a todas aquellas lectoras que apoyan esta historia no saben lo feliz que me hacen y también saben que se los agradezco muchísimo. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap con cariño Patty Ramirez de Chiba**


	6. Amargo Encuentro

**Amargo encuentro****…Limón y Sal **

A la mañana siguiente Serena ya estaba dándose un baño pues pronto llegaría un chofer a recogerla para trasladarla a la casa en donde empezaría a trabajar desde hoy. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de Rini la nena aun dormía, ella solo le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Dirigiéndose a la habitación de Darién quien estaba dormido igual que Rini ya que era muy temprano se despidió de el dándole un beso. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomarse una taza de café. Tenia tantas ilusiones con este trabajo era una excelente oportunidad para ella, además de que ayudaría a una persona que necesitaba de ella y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su profesión ayudar a otros. De pronto Lita llego a la cocina

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Excelente Lita tengo muchos ánimos el día de hoy-respondió feliz la rubia

-Me gusta mucho verte así. Sabes anoche creo que a Mina no le fue nada bien con Yaten-dijo la castaña- sin querer la escuche llorar

-Es una lastima de verdad pero pues ya sabemos que yaten es mas frio que un cubo de hielo, solo nos queda apoyar a Mina. Lita te encargo que cuando venga la Sra Diana le encargues mucho a los niños-pidio la rubia

-No te preocupes así lo hare

De pronto el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar era Seiya quien llamaba, la rubia contesto

-Hola Seiya

-Bombón buenos días espero no haberte despertado-contesto dulcemente

-No para nada de hecho estoy tomándome un café por que no tardaran en venir por mi-contesto la rubia

-Bombón quería pedirte que me permitas llevar a tus hijos al centro comercial, claro si tu quieres-dijo Seiya

-Esta bien Seiya claro que si pero ¿crees que podrás con los dos?

-Si bombón estoy seguro-respondió Seiya- entonces pasare por ellos en la tarde

-Perfecto le dejare dicho a la Sra Diana que tu vendrás por ellos-respondió la rubia

-Ok entonces te veo después bombón suerte en tu primer dia

-Gracias Seiya y suerte a ti también-contesto la rubia cortando la llamada- Lita le dices a la señora Diana que Seiya vendrá por los niños en la tarde

-Como tu digas Serena espero te vaya bien en tu primer dia- dijo la castaña

-Yo te deseo lo mismo Lita aunque bueno estoy segura que nos ira muy bien-respondió la rubia con optimismo

De pronto se escucho la bocina de un auto sonar frente a la casa de las chicas

-Creo que vienen por mi-respondió la rubia tomando una pequeña bolsa- bueno espero que este sea un buen dia, nos vemos pronto me despides de Mina y nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós Serena cuídate nos vemos luego-respondió la castaña

La rubia salió a la acera de su casa y en efecto estaba un auto esperándola el auto era color negro, un hombre estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días ¿es usted la señorita Tsukino?

-Si soy yo-respondió con una calida sonrisa

-El señor Andrew me ha mandado por usted para llevarla con su paciente-dijo abriendo la puerta- hágame el favor de subir señorita Tsukino

-Muchas gracias-dijo la rubia subiendo al auto

En la puerta de la camioneta estaban las iníciales MC (Mansión Chiba) pero la rubia no les puso atención y mucho menos se imagino que había iniciado un amargo encuentro con alguien que ni siquiera esperaba que el destino pusiera de nuevo en su camino. El auto se puso en marcha

-Perdone la indiscreción señorita pero ¿usted vive aquí en Francia?-pregunto el chofer

-Bueno tengo días de estar aca yo soy de Tokio, si estoy aquí es por el trabajo que me han ofrecido y dime tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la rubia

-Me llamo Kevin Señorita

-Vamos dime Serena así nada mas- pidió la rubia

-Esta bien solo por que usted lo pide-respondió Kevin

-Vamos háblame de tu no creo ser tan vieja para que no lo hagas

-No como cree eso-respondió Kevin

En el camino estuvieron charlando por lo que el viaje para los dos fue muy ameno, por fin llegaron a la mansión en donde el porton se abrió de par en par para que entrara e auto Serena estaba asombrada con el hermoso jardín que estaba en la entrada.

-Que rosas mas hermosas- dijo la rubia

-Si son hermosas y las preferidas del patrón a el le encantan mucho las rosas-dijo Kevin terminando de estacionar el auto- bien Señorita permítame ayudar a bajar

Kevin ayudo a la rubia a bajar del auto, y tomo las maletas

-Sígame por aquí señorita, me han dado la orden de llevarla a aquella cabaña que esta allá- dijo señalando a con su dedo la cabaña- Cuando el señor Andrew llegue ira por usted

-Esta bien Kevin como digas –respondió la rubia siguiéndolo

Entraron a la cabaña estaba muy acogedora tenia cocina, baño, una despensa llena y una acogedora sala con chimenea.

-Esta muy acogedora esta cabaña-dijo la rubia

-Me alegro que le guste señorita, bueno con su permiso me retiro y estoy a la orden para lo que se le ofrezca-dijo Kevin- según se yo la llevare de nuevo a casa

-Gracias Kevin –respondió la rubia

Serena se cambio de ropa por algo mas cómodo un pants y una camisa y unos tenis de suela baja. Hizo una cola alta con su cabello, media hora despues llega Andrew a la cabaña.

-Buenos días Señorita Tsukino soy Andrew Furuhata-dijo el rubio presentándose

-Buenos días Sr Furuhata es un gusto conocerlo

-El gusto es mio Señorita, llámeme Andrew si no es mucho pedir-dijo dando una sonrisa- bien si gusta vamos al despacho antes de llevarla con su paciente me gustaria hablar con usted.

-Como diga

Serena tomo su bolso y salió tras Andrew entrando a aquella hermosa casa que pues era una casa de sueños, no mejor dicho de cuentos ella estaba admirada por la decoración, pero no pudo verla con detenimiento ya que iba tras Andrew. Una vez en el despacho

-Tome asiento Señorita Tsukino-dijo Andrew señalando la silla

-Gracias-respondió sentándose- bien usted dira ¿Qué se le ofrece

-Vera Señorita Tsukino su nuevo paciente es un poco especial-dijo Andrew haciendo una pausa- tiene un genio de los mil demonios para que entienda

-JAJAJA no se preocupe he tenido muchos pacientes así, pero con fortuna con paciencia y dedicación los he sacado adelante-respondió con sinceridad

-Tiene mucho optimismo y creame que la paciencia es algo que necesitara con el sabe no era así se ha vuelto así desde su accidente-dijo Andrew

-¿Podría contarme un poco?-pregunto Serena

-Claro, vera sufrió un accidente en su motocicleta, provocándose una lesión en la medula espinal, fue operado de inmediato pues llego a tiempo al hospital; pero debido a la lesión en su columna perdió la movilidad de sus piernas-explico Andrew- su columna sufrió una contusión parcial para suerte de el

-Tuvo mucha suerte pues he visto muchos casos de personas que pierden el movimiento de la mayor parte de su cuerpo-dijo la rubia

-Así es el doctor que lo atendió en esa ocasión le dijo lo mismo también le explico que con rehabilitación podría recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas ya que como le dije su lesión no fue grave-dijo Andrew- lamentablemente el es un necio de lo peor y se negó a recibir las terapias para rehabilitarse

-Pero ¿Por qué se negó?-pregunto intrigada

-Vera señorita Tsukino es una forma de castigarse a el mismo por un error que cometió, pero yo quiero que sea el mismo de siempre-dijo Andrew- ¿Cree que pueda ayudarlo?

-Pondré todo lo que este de mi parte para ayudarlo pero debe tener en cuenta que si el no desea ayuda sera difícil dársela-respondió serena con sinceridad

-Lo se pero confió en usted, y ojala mi amigo no este de terco –dijo Andrew- sabe Señorita Tsukino necesito que me firme este contrato en donde se compromete a darle su rehabilitación durante 6 meses-explica Andrew- si en 6 meses no se ven avances o el no quiere seguir mas el contrato termina de lo contrario se renovara ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta el reto?

La rubia mira a Andrew muy atentamente antes de responder

-Claro que si Sr Furuhata acepto vera que pronto vera avances con mi paciente-dijo la rubia- si algo he aprendido es que hay que dar todo por los pacientes

-Perfecto no habiendo inconvenientes firme el contrato

La rubia firmo sin imaginar lo que eso significaría en unos momentos mas

-Bien en el gimnasio de la casa esta todo lo que usted podría llegar a necesitar para las terapias de mi amigo, también hay una piscina que esta a su disposición para las terapias-explicaba Andrew mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Darién

Unas vez frente a la puerta y antes de entrar

-Recuerde que este paciente es un poco especial y que necesitara mucha ´paciencia

-No se preocupe

Bien así los dos entraron a la habitación, pero como siempre la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad serena solo observaba aquella habitación en penumbras.

De pronto vio un bulto a un lado de la ventana

-Ese que esta al lado de la ventana es su paciente srita Tsukino permítame voy por el –dijo Andrew

Acercándose a Darién

-Hermano ya traje tu nueva terapeuta, ven para que la conozcas-dijo Andrew

-Pensé que no vendría pero en fin, déjame solo con ella-pidio Darién- ya me encargare de conocerla-contesto con indiferencia y sin imaginarse quien estaba ahí

-Esta bien como quieras nada mas se amable-dijo Andrew caminando hacia Serena-Me ha pedido que lo deje solo con usted estare en la casa por si algo se ofrece

-Esta bien no se preocupe-dijo Serena

Andrew salió dejando a los dos en la habitación, Serena recordó que no sabia el nombre de su paciente. Pero decide dirigirse a el

-¿Le molestaría si abro las cortinas para que entre luz en la habitación?-pregunto Serena

Darién al escuchar esa voz sintió una punzada en el pecho esa voz le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde

-Si- fue el monosílabo que respondió

La rubia se acerco a la primer ventana abriendo la cortina y ya la habitación se veía un poco mas clara, pero aun faltaba la ventana en donde el estaba se acerco aun sin distinguir aquel rostro.

-¿Seria tan gentil de moverse un poco para abrir la cortina?- pregunto Serena con amabilidad

Esta ves el no hablo simplemente se movio quedando tras ella y ella dando la espalda en lo que abre la cortina, una vez abierta la cortina la claridad es total

-Listo así esta mucho mejor-dice dándose la vuelta para ver la cara de su paciente

Pero al dar vuelta para verlo se lleva la sorpresa mas grande e inesperada de su vida, un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abren como platos de la impresión. Piensa que su mente le juega una mala pasada.

El esta impresionado al ver a su terapeuta su semblante de inmediato se torna pálido, ninguno de los dos reacciona hasta que el lo hace.

-Se…serena –apenas pronuncio con voz temblorosa

Serena se dio cuenta que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada que eso era demasiado real, se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viviendo al fin logro pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿Tu?- pregunto dudosa- Da… Darién ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era demasiado para ella ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un juego del destino?

-¿Tu eres mi terapeuta?- pregunto Darién

Serena no respondió simplemente tenerlo frente a ella después de años de no verlo era demasiado abrumador ¿Cómo era posible que el fuese su paciente? En la cabeza de Serena de pronto estaban muchos recuerdos dolorosos que tenía por su culpa, pero vinieron a su mente sus pequeños al recordar como preguntaban por su padre y la mentira que ella les había dicho.

Darién estaba igual que ella jamás le paso por la mente verla de nuevo miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero de pronto vio que la rubia no decía nada

-Se…serena ¿estas bien?- pregunto

Al escuchar la pregunta serena dirigió su mirada a el pero era una mirada que nunca había visto en ella

-Tu como te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien-dijo con enojo- si eso es lo que a ti menos te importo dime ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Serena no sabes cuanto he deseado verte, hablar contigo pedirte perdón…-dijo pero fue interrumpido

-JA no me hagas reír ¿pedirme perdón? ¿Verme? No crees que tus palabras están fuera del lugar-dijo la rubia- y además es muy tarde para eso

-Se que no gano nada pidiendo perdón pero necesito pedírtelo-dijo Darién- se que te lastima y que fui un cobarde

-Creo que tomas conciencia de ello demasiado tarde Darién por si no te has dado cuenta han pasado años-respondió con amargura en su voz pues a su mente venían sus pequeños

A Darién le dolía el tono que ella utilizaba con el pero sabia que se lo tenia bien merecido por idiota, podía ver esa tristeza y esa furia en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Serena por favor déjame hablar, déjame explicarte-pedia Darién

-¿Dejarte hablar? Tu no tienes nada que explicarme, y mucho menos algo que decir-contesto molesta- por si no lo recuerdas tu me dijiste todo lo que quisiste hace 7 años ¿recuerdas?

-Serena cálmate porfavor-dijo Darién viendo que estaba furiosa

-¿Calmarme? ¿Me pides calma? –Dijo la rubia- dime Darién según tu ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Ah ya se quieres que me tire a tus brazos diciéndote que te perdono, que todo esta olvidado dime ¿así quieres que reaccione?

Serena estaba con muchos sentimientos encontrados y es que mas le dolia recordar como le mentía a sus niños cada vez que preguntaban por su padre, recordar lo felices que estaban cuando ella decía que había llamado preguntando por ellos, ver esa carita llena de felicidad y de ilusión al escuchar una mentira.

-No Serena entiendo que reacciones así se que me lo merezco-dijo Darién- pero tranquilízate no quiero verte en ese estado, me imagino todo lo que has pasado

-¡CALLATE Darién! Tu no tienes idea de nada, no sabes nada Darién –dijo a gritos la rubia

Darién guardo silencio pues era cierto el no tenia idea de todo lo que había sufrido.

-Serena por favor-dijo Darién

-Porfavor ¿Qué? –grito- No me importa lo que tengas que decir Darién

Andrew de pronto entro a la habitación pues los gritos se escuchaban afuera

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto viendo a los dos pero notando mas el semblante de Serena

-Andrew vete-pidió Darién

-¿Qué le hiciste Darién? ¿Señorita Tsukino se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado

-He dicho que te salgas-dijo furioso Darién

-No lo hare Darién ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto de nuevo

-Pasa Andrew que ella –dijo señalando a la rubia- es mi princesa de la que tanto te he hablado

Serena al escucharlo lo miro con enojo

-¿Tu princesa? No crees que a estas alturas es tonto que me llames así-dijo la rubia

Andrew no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Darién yo no lo sabia tu nunca me dijiste como se llamaba tu princesa-dijo Andrew- de haberlo sabido Darién te juro que…

-Cállate Andrew tu no tienes la culpa- dijo Darién

-Señorita Tsukino venga siéntese un momento –dijo Andrew

-No se preocupe Sr Furuhata estoy bien-respondió- solo estoy un poco sorprendida pero no es nada del otro mundo

De golpe Serena se encontraba como si ante ella se encontrara uno mas de sus pacientes… No le daría gusto a Darién de verla sufrir, quería llorar era cierto pero no lo haría frente a el. Pensaba en sus pequeños y eso le daba la fuerza para no derrumbarse en ese momento.

-Darién dime ¿que hago?- pregunto Andrew quien no encontraba que hacer

-Déjame solo con ella y que nadie interrumpa –dijo con autoridad

-Señorita Tsukino ¿estará bien?

-Claro no se preocupe-dijo con una sonrisa como si nada pasara

Andrew salió un poco sorprendido por la situación que se vivía en aquella habitación. El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, Darién quería hablar decir mil cosas pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo. Ella se encontraba como si nada.

-Serena siéntate por favor-dijo Darién con amabilidad- Quiero hablar contigo

-¡No quiero hacerlo!-respondió la rubia-no me importa lo que tengas que decir ya no Darién

-Por favor Serena escuchame-pidio a modo de suplica Darién

-NO Darién. De verdad no quiero escucharte-respondió la rubia tranquila

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió Darién

-Disculpe Señor su desayuno esta listo

-Gracias Molly-respondió Darién

-Señorita Tsukino el Sr Andrew dice que vaya al estudio-dijo Molly

-Enseguida voy-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Y salió dejando ahí a Darién sumido en muchos pensamientos y emociones. Serena llego al estudio en donde Andrew la esperaba.

-Siéntese Srita Tsukino- pidió Andrew con gentileza

-Gracias –respondió la rubia- usted dira ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno déjeme decirle que lamento mucho esta situación jamás me paso por la cabeza que usted fuese la persona de la que Darién me ha hablado tanto-dijo Andrew- me imagino como se siente

-Disculpe Sr Andrew pero no quiero hablar de eso-respondió tajante

-Esta bien como usted diga; quizás lo que le voy a pedir suene egoísta de mi parte –dijo el rubio- pero le pido que porfavor ayude a Darién se que usted es una excelente terapeuta y se que quizás esto que le pido es un atrevimiento de mi parte

Serena guardo silencio ante la petición de Andrew

-Lo voy a pensar-respondió la rubia- como usted comprende esta es una decisión que no puedo tomar a la ligera

-Creame que la entiendo Srita Tsukino y de nuevo disculpe mi atrevimiento-dijo Andrew- sabe yo se lo que Darién le hizo y aunque es mi amigo el sabe que eso estuvo mal, pero algo puedo asegurarle Darién ha pagado caro su error

-No lo dudo jamás me imagine encontrarlo en esta situación-dijo la rubia

-Srita Tsukino entiendo que no quiera escuchar explicación alguna de Darién pero…-dijo haciendo una pausa- pero le suplico que piense en mi petición de ayudar a Darién, tengo la corazonada de que usted será quien lo ponga de pie de nuevo. ¿Qué me responde?

-Regresare Mañana y conocerá que he decidido-respondió la rubia

-Esta bien aquí la estare esperando, rogando que su respuesta sea positiva-respondió Andrew- mandare a Kevin por su bolsa a la habitación de Darién y luego la llevara a su casa

-Gracias

En la habitación Darién estaba pensando una y mil cosas a la vez, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, pensó que seria Serena.

-Adelante

Kevin entro a la habitación

-Disculpe señor vengo por el bolso de la señorita Tsukino-dijo acercándose para tomarlo

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto Darién

-Esta con el sr Andrew, en unos momentos la ire a dejar a su casa-respondió Kevin

-Se…¿serena se ira?

-Eso parece Señor, me retiro-respondió saliendo de la habitación

Darién sentía una opresión en su pecho al saber que se iba pero era evidente que tomaría esa decisión después de todo no podía culparla.

Minutos después Serena salía en el auto de aquella mansión parecía de lo mas tranquila, Darién solo observaba por la ventana. Kevin solo la observaba por el espejo y es que aunque estaba en aparente tranquilidad sus ojos estaban tristes pero no quiso preguntar nada

***************************************************

Mientras Mina y Lita ya se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, Lita estaba muy contenta en el restaurante era un lugar muy elegante y no se podía quejar en su primer dia de trabajo.

Mina por su parte estaba en la oficina escogiendo los colores de telas para utilizar en estos nuevos diseños cuando Haruka entro a su oficina

-Hola preciosa ¿ puedo pasar?

-Claro Haruka pasa, mira estoy viendo los colores para los nuevos diseños-dijo mina emocionada

-A ver ¿ que colores te gustan?- pregunto Haruka

-Pues mira me el negro que nunca debe faltar, rojos, marrones, azules, amarillo, olivos, blanco-decia mina-claro eston son algunos ya que de estos mismos podemos sacar varios tonos ¿ te gusta?

-Me encanta la idea-respondió Haruka- a Michiru le encantara vamos a verla en un rato es que esta atendiendo a alguien en su oficina

-Ok iremos en un rato-contesto Mina

- A ver Preciosa ¿ que te pasa?-pregunto Haruka- y no me digas que nada por que tus ojitos dicen otra cosa

-No es nada simplemente me desvele y estoy un poco cansada eso es todo-respondió Mina

****************************************************

Kevin manejaba en silencio cuando de pronto serena le pide que pare pues pasaban por el centro comercial en donde estuvieron ayer con Seiya y los niños.

-Déjame aquí Kevin –dijo la rubia

-Pero Señorita debo llevarla a su casa-respondió

-Tranquilo ya vendrá alguien por mi vete tranquilo y no te preocupes-respondió la rubia- gracias por todo

La rubia bajo de inmediato sin esperar palabra alguna de Kevin y camino hasta perderse de vista, llego a la banca en donde estuvo ayer con Seiya, se sento ahí y por un momento se quedo ida, con la mente en blanco, quería llorar pero no podía, pasaron quizás minutos y decidió en llamar a Seiya. Quien al escucharla se preocupo mucho y de inmediato fue rumbo al centro comercial.

Mientras serena se encontraba nerviosa jugaba con los mechones de su cabello, cuando de pronto llego Seiya.

-Bombón ya estoy aquí-dijo dándole un tierno beso- vine lo mas rápido que me fue posible me preocupe mucho

-Seiya no fue mi intención perdóname –dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada baja

-Bombón ¿Qué te pasa? ¿ por que no estas en tu trabajo?-preguntaba Seiya

-Vamos a otro lugar para que te cuente Seiya por favor-suplico la rubia

-Esta bien ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

La rubia negó con la cabeza a Seiya

-Ven entonces iremos a mi casa Taiky y Yaten están en la disquera-dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano y abrazándola

Subieron al auto de Seiya, serena no dijo nada en todo el camino, Seiya empezó a preocuparse, pero no se imaginaba que le había pasado a serena. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Seiya, el la ayudo a bajar del auto entrando a la casa.

-Ven bombón siéntate aquí conmigo-dijo Seiya guiándola hacia el- dime bonita ¿Qué te pasa?

De pronto Serena comenzó a llorar por fin pudo hacerlo Seiya aun no entendía ¿Qué pasaba? Pero la abrazo con ternura mientras ella lloraba

-¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué ahora? –decia la rubia aferrada a Seiya

-Bombón me asustas ¿Qué pasa? Cálmate por Dios-pedía Seiya pues no soportaba verla así- dime ¿ que te pasa? Cuéntame para ayudarte

-Da…Darién- pronuncio en un susurro

Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre por que aun no entendía que tenia que ver Darién en esto

-¿Qué pasa con Darién?-pregunto Seiya

La rubia se despego un poco del abrazo de Seiya tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

-Hoy vi a Darién- respondió la rubia

-¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto Seiya

-El… el es mi paciente-termino de decir la rubia

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Seiya

-No lo se Seiya no entiendo nunca me imagine que lo encontraría de nuevo-dijo la rubia

-Bombón tranquila ¿ puedes explicarme? –pidio Seiya

-Darién es el paciente con el cual debo trabajar aquí en Francia –dijo la rubia- fue tan desconcertante verlo de nuevo, fueron tantos sentimientos los que sentí al verlo, es que esto no puede ser posible ¿por que aparece ahora?

-No lo se bombón pero tranquilízate no quiero verte así, no llores-dijo limpiando con suavidad las lagrimas de la rubia- voy por agua a la cocina para que te tranquilices

Seiya fue a la cocina por agua, serena estaba sorprendida aun por tal encuentro y es que aun no sabe como no se desmayo ahí mismo de la impresión.

-Ten bombón aquí esta el agua –dijo dándole el vaso a la rubia

Serena tomo un sorbo y dejo el vaso en la mesa que estaba en la sala, Seiya entendía a Serena en esos momentos pero ¿Qué consecuencias traería la aparición de Darién? Eso aun nadie lo sabia.

-¿Te encuentras mejor bombón?-pregunto Seiya

-Si gracias-respondió la rubia

-Bien ahora cuéntame con calma ¿Qué te dijo Darién?

- Trato de disculparse por lo haberme dejado sola-respondió la rubia- al vernos los dos nos quedamos como si hubiésemos visto un fantasma, es que esto es tan increíble aun no logro asimilar esto Seiya

-Te entiendo pero ¿ por que Darién es tu paciente?-pregunto Seiya

-El tuvo un accidente y perdió la movilidad de sus piernas a causa de una lesión en la medula espinal-dijo la rubia- El Sr Furuhata me contrato sin imaginarse quien era yo según me explico por que soy una excelente terapeuta-dijo haciendo una pausa- nunca me imagine que ese paciente fuera Darién te juro que no lo sabia Seiya

-Bombón te creo tranquila, esto es una coincidencia-dijo Seiya- Lamento mucho lo de Darién pero no quiero verte así-dijo levantando suavemente el mentón de la rubia- bombón yo estoy contigo, estoy aquí a tu lado ¿ que piensas hacer?

-No lo se Seiya de hecho por eso estoy aquí no se que hacer-respondió la rubia- nunca espere verlo después de años y menos en esas condiciones. Hable con el Sr Andrew despues de hablar con Darién y me pidió que ayudara a Darién, le dije que esta es una decisión difícil y que mañana regresaría para darle una respuesta

-Y tu bombón ¿Quieres ayudarlo? ¿Quieres volver?-pregunto Seiya- Dime bombón ¿Vas a ayudar a Darién?

-Seiya yo…No lo se –respondió con sinceridad- Una parte de mi me dice que no lo haga, pero otra parte de mi me dice que lo ayude; tu me conoces Seiya y sabes que no me perdonaría no haberlo ayudado

-Claro que se que si no lo ayudas no te lo vas a perdonar nunca, te conozco mucho bombón y te apoyo en la decisión que tomes-dijo Seiya mostrando una aparente tranquilidad.

Pero a decir verdad Seiya no estaba nada tranquilo con la aparición de Darién y menos con que ella estuviera ayudándolo.

-Seiya ¿ en verdad me apoyas en la decisión que tome?-pregunto la rubia-Se que para ti…

Seiya poso su dedo en los labios de la rubia y la miraba fijamente

-Te apoyo bombón eres tu lo que me importa, tu y los niños –dijo Seiya- si quieres ayudar a Darién hazlo, pero recuerda que no estas sola y no voy a permitir que te lastime de nuevo

-De verdad gracias Seiya-respondió la rubia –te quiero mucho Seiya

-Y yo a ti te amo bombón. Pero ya no llores y piensa que hay algo mucho mas importante en todo esto-dijo Seiya- dime bombón ¿ le diras a Darién que tienen 2 hijos?

NO-respondió tajante- no se lo dire ¿ para que? No quiero su lastima, no tiene por que saber nada de mi vida

-Pero piensa ¿Qué haras si se entera que tienes dos hijos?-pregunto Seiya

-Nada yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones de nada-dijo la rubia- pero ya no quiero hablar de Darién Seiya

-Entonces quédate aquí conmigo y después vamos a casa por tus niños-dijo Seiya abrazándola

Serena solo se aferro a Seiya y se quedo ahí, en silencio pasaron mucho tiempo así pero a los dos les hacia bien. cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo decidieron ir a casa de serena.

-Sabes bombón quería invitarte a salir con los niños-dijo Seiya- pero imagino que no estas de animos ¿verdad?

-Pues mira Seiya que te parece si cuando los niños se duerman tu y yo nos quedamos en la terraza-dijo la rubia

-Me encanta esa idea entonces vamos a ver a los peques-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

Así los dos fueron a casa de la rubia no sin antes comprar helado para despues de cenar. Cuando llegaron Diana les abrió la puerta

-Señorita Serena aun no la esperaba-dijo Diana- pensé que vendría mas tarde

-Hoy Sali temprano del trabajo si quieres puedes irte –dijo la rubia- ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Los niños duermen en su habitación-respondió diana

-Ire con ellos en un momento- dijo la rubia- Diana quiero presentarte al señor Seiya Kou es amigo mio y puede dejarlo pasar cuando el venga sin ningun problema

-Entendido srita Serena la señorita Lita me lo dijo hoy en la mañana-respondió- Mucho gusto joven Kou

-El gusto es mio Sra Diana-respondió Seiya

-Bueno Señorita si no me necesita yo me retiro y vengo mañana temprano-dijo Diana

-Esta bien Diana vete con cuidado-respondió Serena

Así Seiya y Serena se quedaron en casa los dos subieron a la habitación de serena en donde encontraron a los dos niños dormidos.

-Son tan lindos dormidos –dijo Seiya- tan parecidos a ti

-Creeme Seiya son mi fuerza para seguir adelante-dijo la rubia

-Lo se bombón bueno quita esa carita de tristeza ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de cenar? Para cuando Lita y Mina vengan todo este listo-dijo Seiya

-Bueno me encanta la idea, vamos entonces-respondió serena- los niños no creo que despierten aun

Así los dos bajaron a la cocina, pasaron lo que faltaba de la cena cocinando

**********************************************+

Mientras en la casa de modas

Mina, Haruka y Michiru estaban en la oficina

-Entonces Michiru ¿te parecen bien los colores?-pregunto Mina- Claro aun falta definir algunos pero esto es para empezar

-Por supuesto Mina estoy de acuerdo a demás Haruka esta contento con eso-dijo Michiru-Además confio en ti Mina tu experiencia habla mucho de ti

-Tienes razón Sirena Mina tiene talento, experiencia y ganas de trabajar aparte de que es una chica muy hermosa

-A ver Haruka ¿de que me perdi? –pregunto Michiru- Ay Mina pobre de ti no sabes lo insistente que es este hombre

-JAJAJA-rio Mina nerviosa

-Bueno Sirena contigo no me funciono –dijo en broma

-La verdad Mina este es un excelente partido para ti-dijo Michiru- y creeme es una de las pocas veces que lo veo interesado en una chica, pero en fin es hora de irnos hoy fue un dia pesado

-Que bueno me muero de ganas de llegar a casa para estar con las chicas-dijo Mina

-y que te parece si para que llegues pronto ¿te llevo?-dijo Haruka

-Ay no quiero causar molestias, mejor llamo un taxi-dijo Mina

-De ninguna manera vamos yo te llevo-dijo Haruka – me sentiría mas tranquilo

Mina no se pudo negar ante tal petición así que accedió a irse con Haruka, mientras Seiya y Serena ya tenían la cena Lista de pronto los niños despertaron bajando a la cocina

-Mami –gritaron los niños

-Hola mis bellos durmientes-dijo acercándose a ellos dándoles un beso

-Huele rico mama-dijo Darién

-Si mami tengo hambre-dijo Rini haciendo un puchero

-Hola pequeños es un gusto verlos-dijo Seiya

-Hola Seiya-dijo Darién

-Seiya que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Rini- ¿Nos llevaras al parque?

-No pequeños me temo que hoy no sera posible-dijo Seiya- pero si quieren jugamos despues de cenar

-SIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

-¿Dónde esta tia Mina y Lita?- pregunto Rini

-No deben tardar-respondió Serena- ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para cenar

Los niños obedecieron de pronto llego Lita a la casa saludando a Serena y Seiya

-Siéntate Lita Seiya y yo tenemos la cena lista

-Que bien por que muero de hambre y dime serena ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-pregunto lita

-Mejor te cuento luego-dijo Serena- ahora siéntate que ya esta todo listo

Los niños llegaron muy contentos al ver a Lita y corrieron a saludarla.

-Tia, Tia –gritaron los niños corriendo hacia ella

-Hola pequeños me alegra tanto verlos –dijo Lita abrazándolos- Me hicieron mucha falta hoy

-Ay tu también tía Lita-dijo Darién

-Si la señora Diana es buena pero me gusta mas estar contigo-dijo Rini

-JAJAJA Niños dejen a Lita un ratito y siéntense a comer por que yo me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Serena- además Seiya también se muere de hambre

-Eso es muy cierto bombón pero Mina aun no ha venido-dijo Seiya

-Ya no tardara en venir Seiya a lo mejor tuvo un contratiempo-dijo Lita-empecemos a comer

Así todos empezaron a comer, mientras Mina estaba en la puerta de la casa despidiendo a Haruka.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, ¿quieres pasar?- dijo la rubia

-Ay No preciosa mejor te dejo descansar y me invitas a pasar otro dia-respondió Haruka-Buenas noches preciosa nos vemos mañana

-Descansa Haruka y gracias- dijo Mina

-Oye Mina espera

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?-pregunto Mina

Se acerco lentamente a ella dándole un beso en la mejia

-Ahora si buenas noches-respondió dándose la vuelta y subiendo a su coche

******************************************************************

Mientras Darién y Andrew

-Darién por Dios dime algo-decia Andrew

Y es que Darién no había salido de la habitación desde que hablo con serena

-¿Dónde esta Serena?-pregunto Darién

-Ella prometió que vendría mañana pero no te ilusiones –dijo Andrew- no vendrá por ti, si decide venir sera únicamente para ayudarte

-Andrew no me importa si quiere ayudarme o no lo único que quiero es que me perdone-decía angustiado- ¿Me entiendes?

-Darién calmate debes tener en cuenta que ella esta herida por lo que hiciste y que al igual que tu puede estar casada-dijo Andrew- No te olvides Darién estas casado

-¡Maldita Sea! –grito golpeando sus piernas- Soy un estúpido, quiero verla Andrew necesito que me perdone

-Calmate Darién no ganas nada poniéndote así-dijo Andrew- Yo te aconsejo que esperes que las cosas se tranquilicen esto es demasiado para ella y despues, solo talvez hablen sin gritar

-¿Crees que me escuchara de nuevo?-pregunto Darién

-No lo se Darién, solo hay que esperar-dijo Andrew- pero debes estar preparado para todo.

*************************************_

Mientras en casa de serena

Los niños estaban jugando con Seiya en la habitación mientras Serena les contaba a las chicas que había visto a Darién, ellas no podían creerlo.

-pero ¿Cómo es posible?- grito Mina

-¿Qué hiciste Serena al verlo?-pregunto Lita

-Le grite no pude contenerme despues de tanto tiempo-dijo la rubia- es que me parece increíble todo esto

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Mina ¿lo ayudaras?

-y ¿Seiya?- pregunto Lita- además si Darién descubre que tienen dos hijos no se que pueda pasar

-No se que voy a hacer si Darién sabe que tiene dos hijos-dijo la rubia- Seiya se ha portado lindo conmigo, me ha apoyado mucho pero tengo miedo de muchas cosas

-Oye Serena y Darién ¿ esta casado? ¿conociste a su novia?- pregunto Mina

-¡Mina! No preguntes eso- dijo Lita

-Ay solo es curiosidad- dijo Mina

-No Mina no se si es casado ni nada ¿tu crees que se lo iba a preguntar? Teniéndolo ahí despues de tanto tiempo-dijo la rubia

-Disculpa Serena no fue mi intención-dijo Mina apenada

-No te preocupes Mina –dijo la rubia

De pronto llego Seiya

-Bombón los niños ya se quedaron dormidos-dijo Seiya abrazandola

-No te preocupes Serena Lita y yo vamos a cuidarlos-dijo Mina

Las dos chicas se levantaron dejándolos solos

-¿Vamos a la terraza?- pregunto Seiya

Serena asintió levantándose con Seiya hacia la terraza, la noche estaba hermosa, el cielo estrellado los dos se acomodaron en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la terraza.

-Bombón quita esa carita de tristeza no quiero verte así-dijo Seiya- Darién no se lo merece-dijo abrazandola y envolviéndola en sus brazos

-Perdoname Seiya pero no puedo evitarlo no por el, si no por los niños-dijo la rubia

-Te entiendo bombón sabes no quisiera que regresaras mañana a ayudarlo-dijo Seiya- no se lo merece

-Seiya quiero que entiendas algo lo hago por que aunque me hizo mucho daño yo no quiero verlo en ese estado-dijo Serena- lo hare por mis hijos por que no me perdonaría no haber ayudado a su padre

-Esta bien bombón regresas pero con una condición-dijo Seiya

-¿Cuál condición?-pregunto la rubia

-Yo no puedo llevarte en las mañanas, pero ire por ti a la casa de Darién en las tardes ¿de a cuerdo?-pregunto Seiya

Serena no respondió simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Seiya la beso y ella le correspondió pero la verdad tenia muchas emociones encontradas en ese instante, ¿Por qué apareció ahora? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y mil veces. Se quedo ahí abrazada a Seiya.

Mientras Darién como de costumbre estaba en la ventana con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza…mañana seria otro dia una leve sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios al recordar a la rubia.

**Hola niñas mil gracias por los rw del cap anterior por ustedes me decidi a continuarlo y aquí esta este cap ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que la esposa de Darién aun no ha aparecido y su aparición sera en unos cap mas esto se complicara un poco mas, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Agradezco a mi queridísima Aneliesse Wayne Chiba por su ayuda, sus ideas y su apoyo para este cap amix mil gracias por estar conmigo ¿ que tal quedo? Ojala te guste. Espero sus comentarios con cariño PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA**


	7. te ayudare complicaciones

**Te ayudare… complicaciones**

La rubia ya estaba lista, había decidido ayudar a Darién aun dudaba de hacerlo anoche no durmió muy bien miles de cosas vinieron a su mente. Antes de salir vio a sus pequeños dormidos aun salió hacia la cocina en donde estaba Lita ya que Mina había salido mas temprano.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-La verdad no lo se… tengo miedo de muchas cosas-respondió la rubia

-Serena no se que decirte pero cuentas con mi apoyo en lo que decidas-dijo la castaña

-Gracias Lita

De pronto Kevin llego por ella, la rubia dio un largo suspiro antes de salir

-Lita dile a Seiya que mas tarde le envio la dirección en un mensaje de texto-dijo la rubia saliendo de la casa.

La limosina estaba ahí y Kevin estaba esperándola

-Señorita el sr Andrew me manda por usted- dijo Kevin

-Pues bien vámonos –respondió la rubia subiendo al auto

Kevin cerro la puerta y puso en marcha el auto el silencio fue sepulcral la rubia no dijo ni una palabra pero su mente… su mente era todo un lio ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en la mansión.

-Señorita hemos llegado-dijo Kevin sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ayudo a salir a la rubia del auto y esta vio la casa antes de entrar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Sigame el sr Andrew la espera en el estudio-dijo Kevin tomando una pequeña maleta que la rubia traía

La rubia lo siguió en silencio… hasta llegar al estudio Kevin toco la puerta

-Adelante-respondió Andrew

-Sr la señorita ya esta aquí-dijo Kevin

-Bien retirate –dijo Andrew- Srita Tsukino buenos días tome asiento

La rubia se sento en la silla quedando frente a Andrew

-¿Quisiera un café?-pregunto Andrew

-No gracias –respondió serena

-Srita Tsukino he de suponer que pensó en mi propuesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Andrew

- Pues si de hecho por eso estoy aquí-respondió la rubia con seriedad

-La escucho digame ¿Qué ha decidido?

Serena dudo un poco en contestar y es que estaba hecha un mar de emociones.

-Voy a ayudar a Darién-respondió la rubia- respondió la rubia- ayudare para que el se recupere

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco-respondió Andrew- se que usted lograra lo que nadie ha podido hacer

-No me lo agradezca lo hago por que al escoger una carrera como esta ante todo están los pacientes y este caso no es la excepción –respondió la rubia- además el trato con el sera paciente- terapeuta y apenas el este estable me voy

-Es comprensible lo que dice Srita Tsukino despues de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes me imagino que no es fácil verlo de nuevo-dijo Andrew

-Lo que paso entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver como dije el sera mi paciente y yo su terapeuta y nada mas-puntualizo la rubia

-Como usted disponga Srita Tsukino- dijo Andrew entonces vamos a la habitación de Darién para decirle que hoy comienzan sus terapias de rehabilitación

La rubia salió del estudio en compañía de Andrew rumbo a la habitación de Darién, el como de costumbre estaba frente a la ventana, con muchas emociones. Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Darién

Entrando la rubia y Andrew

-Darién la señorita Tsukino esta aquí para iniciar con tus terapias-dijo el rubio

Darién se dio la vuelta de inmediato en su silla de ruedas viendo de frente a la rubia

-Bueno yo los dejo solos –dijo Andrew- Señorita Tsukino cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no dude en pedirla

-Gracias, solo le pediría que en unos minutos venga alguien para llevar a Darién al gimnasio-dijo la rubia

-Bien entonces me retiro-dijo Andrew- Darién paciencia y suerte

Y salió de ahí dejándolos solos, Darién fue el primero en hablar

-Serena, princesa que bueno que volviste-dijo Darién-hay tanto que quiero explicarte, gracias por volver y darme la oportunidad de escucharme

Serena estaba molesta ¿Cómo la llamaba princesa? A lo que de inmediato respondió

-¿Princesa? Pero como te atreves a llamarme así-dijo furiosa- antes que nada que quede claro que no tiene ningun derecho a llamarme así, y antes que nada aclaremos algo tu seras mi paciente y yo tu terapeuta y así sera hasta que te recuperes-la rubia estaba molesta- olvidate de lo que hubo en el pasado, has de cuenta que hoy me vez por primera vez ¿entiendes?

-Serena ¿Cómo me pides eso?-pregunto Darién triste

-Te lo pido de la misma manera que tu me dijiste que te evitara la molestia de colgarme el teléfono y tirar mis cartas-dijo la rubia con seriedad

Darién guardo silencio ella tenia toda la razón en lo que dijo como se arrepentía de haber sido estúpido.

-Bien una vez aclarado el asunto creo que es hora de empezar con tus terapias-dijo la rubia- ire a llamar al señor Andrew para que te lleven al gimnasio

Serena salió de ahí dejando a Darién mas preocupado que antes ella mostraba una madurez ante esto como nunca se imagino… y el culpable de esto no era nadie mas que el.

Andrew y Kevin llegaron por Darién para llevarlo al gimnasio la rubia lo espero allá.

-Darién ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Andrew al ver la tristeza de Darién

-Creo que ella me odia-dijo Darién-me trata como un desconocido sabes me pidió que me olvide de lo que hubo en el pasado

-Darién yo te dije debes estar preparado para todo ¿recuerdas? No pretenderás que te trate ni si quiera como su amigo-dijo Andrew – Nadie dijo que seria fácil, todos los errores cuestan y este no es la excepción

Andrew y Kevin llevaron a Darién al gimnasio, serena los vio llegar

-Andrew Darién debe ponerse ropa mas comoda un short seria de gran ayuda-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien enseguida lo ayudo a q se cambie-dijo Andrew

-Bien mientras eso ocurre yo espero afuera-dijo la rubia saliendo

Andrew mando a Kevin por la ropa de Darién…

-Darién animo piensa que para ella no ha de ser fácil estar frente a ti-dijo Andrew- tu ¿crees que solo para ti es difícil esto?

-No lo se ella …-dijo Darién

-Ay Darién por Dios piensa ¿Qué sentirá ella? Estaras de acuerdo que no vendrá a llórate ni mucho menos y de eso solo tu eres responsable-dijo Andrew

Kevin llego con la ropa de Darién y ayudo a cambiar a Darién una vez listo serena entro.

-Acomodenlo en la colchoneta-dijo la rubia- Kevin ¿podrias traer mi maleta?

-Claro Señorita-dijo Kevin saliendo de inmediato

-Bien Señorita Tsukino aquí le dejo a su paciente, saldré unas horas pero volveré mas tarde-dijo Andrew- cualquier cosa estarán Molly y Kevin

-Gracias-respondió la rubia

Andrew salió de ahí dejándolos solos… serena se acerco a Darién y se arrodillo para observar sus piernas, de pronto entro Kevin

-Aquí esta su maleta-dijo dándosela a la rubia- me retiro y cualquier cosa estoy a la orden

Kevin salió de la habitación dejándolos solos de nuevo Serena reviso su maletín sacando una cajita que contenía finas agujas.

Serena con sus manos toco con cuidado las piernas de Darién para examinarlo hasta la plata de sus pies. Darién al sentir el contacto de sus manos en el siente una extraña sensación.

-Darién voy a poner con mucho cuidado estas pequeñas agujas –dijo serena si sientes alguna sensación me dices

Darién solo asintió y ella comenzó a insertar las finas agujas observando a Darién

-¿Sientes algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Siento un pequeño hormigueo en mis piernas-respondió Darién

-Eso es bueno-respondió la rubia-ahora con mucho cuidado sacare las agujas

Y así lo hizo, con mucho cuidado.

-El que tengas sensaciones en tus piernas es una buena señal-dijo la rubia-ahora evaluare tu "Arco de Movilidad" con cuidado voy a flexionar tu pierna

La rubia tomo con cuidado la pierna de Darién haciéndola doblándola para ver su movilidad, esto hizo que Darién hiciera muecas de dolor, pero la rubia hizo caso omiso a eso e hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna teniendo el mismo resultado.

-Tu arco de movilidad es asistido-dijo la rubia- esto quiere decir que tu musculos están débiles y al hacer este tipo de ejercicios producen dolor

- Eso ¿es bueno?-pregunto Darién

-Si es favorable para ti-dijo la rubia- tus músculos están débiles pero iran volviendo a su estado natural poco a poco, por ahora repetiré este mismo ejercicio aunque te produzca dolor

La rubia comenzó con la pierna derecha haciendo un tiempo de 15 minutos entre una flexion y otra, Darién no soporta el dolor, Serena se da cuenta de eso y para q lo olvide, y tal como lo hace con sus pacientes empieza a hablar con el para distraerlo.

-Cuentame Darién ¿hace cuento conoces a Andrew?-pregunto

-Lo conoci hace 6 años en la universidad-respondió Darién- desde entonces es mi mejor amigo

-Ya veo y dime ¿terminaste tus estudios?-pregunto la rubia

-Si los termine-dijo Darién- pude titularme como medico dime Serena ¿Cómo es que escogiste ser fisioterapeuta?

-La verdad fue por que sabes despues de que tu te fuiste en el colegio debíamos hacer nuestro servicio social-relataba la rubia mientras seguía los ejercicios- y no quedaba mas opción en los proyectos que ayudar en la rehabilitacion de niños en un hospital, eso me gusto mucho por que ayudaba a otros y así me decidi por esto

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado-dijo Darién- recuerdo que cuando hablábamos de que ibas a estudiar no te decidias

-Cierto en ese entonces no tenia claro nada, pero pues siempre hay algo que nos hace esclarecer nuestro futuro-dijo la rubia- además no podía quedarme atrás las no me lo hubiesen perdonado

-Dime ¿Qué ha sido de ellas?-pregunto Darién

-Veras Reí esta casada con Nicolas al fin se le hizo al pobre-dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Amy trabaja con Richard en el hospital de Tokio y están comprometidos, Lita y Mina están aquí en Francia conmigo

-¿Qué hacen aca?

-Mina es una diseñadora de una importante casa de modas, y Lita esta en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Francia trabajando-finalizo la rubia

La rubia cambio la pierna para seguir con los ejercicios.

-Veo que todas han cumplido sus sueños- dijo Darién haciendo una pausa por lo que iba a preguntar- serena tu ¿te casaste? ¿tienes hijos?

Estas dos preguntas tensionaron a la rubia, pero supo disimularlo bien, levanto la mirada a Darién y contesto

-No tengo por que contestarte Darién, a ti mi vida personal no te interesa y tus preguntas están fuera del lugar-dijo la rubia secamente

-Disculpa no quise incomodarte-dijo Darién apenado

La rubia siguió con los ejercicios en silencio…

******************************************************

Mientras Mina estaba en su oficina, revisando las telas para sus diseños cuando entro Haruka a verla.

-¿Qué haces preciosa?

-Estoy revisando las telas, mira- dijo la rubia señalando las q tenia sobre el escritorio- están hermosas

-Si además son de excelente calidad-dijo el rubio- sabes hoy tendremos la presencia aquí en la casa de modas a un grupo muy famoso

-¿Grupo famoso? ¿Para que?-pregunto la rubia

-Si tenemos suerte compraran algunos diseños-dijo Haruka

-Y ¿Qué grupo es?-pregunto Mina

-Son los tree light-respondió Haruka- son los famosos hermanos Kou

La cara de Mina se descompuso de solo pensar en ver a Yaten y es que no es que no quisiera verlo, pero su frialdad la hacia sentir mal.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? Dije algo malo-pregunto Haruka

-No como crees solo que ya los conozco son amigos y de las chicas-dijo Mina- por eso lo tomo naturalmente- supongo que los atenderá Michiru ¿verdad?

-No hermosa los atenderemos tu y yo-dijo Haruka-Michiru no vendrá por la tarde

Lo que le cayo a Mina como balde de agua

-Esta bien –dijo con cierta tristeza

Haruka percibió esa tristeza " ¿Por qué te pones así? Quizás alguno de ellos te hizo algo"-pensaba Haruka

-Preciosa voy a mi oficina regreso mas tarde-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar

Mientras Mina se dejo caer en la silla con su mirada triste, solo pedia que yaten no se mostrara molesto con ella hoy, eso le rompería el corazón.

Mientras Lita estaba en el restaurante muy comoda trabajando cuando llega uno de los cocineros.

-Lita el dueño del restaurante ya esta aquí y pregunta por ti

-¿Enserio?

-Si quiere que vayas a su oficina te esta esperando

-Ok enseguida voy-dijo Lita

Dirigiéndose a la oficina de el dueño del restaurante para el cual trabajaba, toco a la puerta.

-Adelante

La castaña entro a la oficina un poco nerviosa

-Hola señorita Kino tome asiento-dijo señalando la silla-es un placer conocerla y un privilegio tenerla en mi restaurante, mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata

Lita se sonrojo ante las palabras del hermoso rubio

-Al contrario soy yo quien le agradece que me de esta oportunidad-dijo Lita-Prometo no defraudarlo

-Se que no lo haras-dijo Andrew viendo los hermosos ojos de la castaña- quiero decirte que dejo el restaurante en tus manos, tu eres excelente chef y sabras que le viene bien al lugar en cuanto a comida se refiere claro yo vendre a ver q todo marche bien

-Bueno… pues yo- tartamudeaba lita ante semejante cosa

-Vamos me basta y me sobra las recomendaciones que tengo de ti, además tus estudios en cuanto al arte culinario son magnificos-dijo Andrew

-Me alaga mucho su confianza y prometo no defraudarlo-dijo la castaña

-Hablame de tu para ti soy Andrew-dijo el rubio- ahora cuéntame ¿Qué nuevas recetas se te ocurren

MIENTRAS SERENA Y Darién 

Ambos estaban en el gimnasio, pero habían dejado por un momento los ejercicios para que Darién descansara. El silencio se volvió incomodo para ambos.

-¿Estas cansado?-pregunto la rubia

-Un poco mas que cansado adolorido-dijo Darién

-Es normal pero sabes esto ayudara a fortalecer los musculos, despues de un tiempo empezaremos con ejercicios de deambulacion-dijo la rubia- para esto te pediré que instales barras paralelas en un lugar del gimnasio y en la piscina de tu casa

-Esta bien como digas-respondió Darién admirando la forma en la q hablaba la rubia

De pronto el sonido del celular de la rubia interrumpió ella lo saco de su bolsa y vio que era Seiya.

-Disculpa Darién –dijo la rubia- debo contestar

Darién solo asintió y ella contesto la llamada

-Hola Seiya –dijo la rubia feliz

Darién al oir ese nombre se puso verde de celos y coraje, pero no dijo nada

-Bombón espero no interrumpir ¿Cómo vas?-pregunto Seiya

-Bien voy bien ya sabes que adoro mi trabajo-dijo la rubia- y tu ¿Qué haces?

-Veras bombón estamos en la disquera por que vemos las canciones del disco y mas tarde nos llevaran por ropa a una prestigiosa casa de modas-conto Seiya emocionado- pero bombón tu ¿estas bien?

-Claro Seiya por que no he de estarlo este es un trabajo como cualquier otro, ya lo hablamos así que no te preocupes-dijo la rubia- te parece si te mando la dirección mas tarde cuando tenga un descanso

-Claro bombón esperare paciente te adoro, nos vemos en la tarde –dijo Seiya

-Yo también Seiya te quiero-respondió la rubia terminando la llamada

Darién estaba celoso y mas por Seiya que sabia que desde siempre estuvo interesado en ella… serena guardo su celular como si nada

-¿Quieres que sigamos? O ¿quieres comer antes? De hecho ya es hora de almuerzo-dijo la rubia

-Creo que mejor comemos algo-dijo Darién y despues continuamos

-Bien entonces ire por Kevin para que te lleve a tu cuarto-dijo la rubia

Serena camino un poco hacia la puerta

-Serena Espera-dijo Darién

-Si dime-dijo la rubia

-¿Lo quieres mucho?-pregunto Darién

-¿Perdon? Tu ¿Con que derecho me preguntas eso?-dijo molesta la rubia- Yo a ti no te he preguntado nada personal de tu vida y sabes ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no me interesa, ahora si me permites voy por Kevin

La rubia salió de ahí dejando a Darién sorprendido y molesto… la rubia busco a Kevin afuera de la casa

-Kevin necesito que lleves a Darién a su habitación-dijo la rubia- debe comer algo y descansar un poco

-Como diga Señorita voy por el y enseguida le digo a Molly que le suba algo de comer-dijo Kevin- si gusta puede acompañarnos a comer en la cocina

-Claro que si-dijo la rubia

-Bien entonces venga la llevo de una vez-dijo Kevin

Ambos llegaron a la cocina en donde estaba Molly, Kevin dejo ahí a serena mientras ayudaba a Darién.

-Sientese señorita enseguida le sirvo –dijo Molly

-Gracias Molly y dime Serena-dijo la rubia

-Entonces tu dime Molly-dijo la pelirroja

20 minutos despues Kevin regreso de la habitación de Darién

-Molly llevale la comida al patrón-dijo Kevin

-Enseguida-dijo Molly tomando la charola con la comida de Darién

Cuando Molly regreso los 3 se sentaron a comer…

-Sabes Serena me sorprende que el señor Darién este tomando las terapias-dijo Molly

-Algo me comento el sr Andrew-dijo la rubia

-Señorita y digame ¿el señor volverá a caminar?-pregunto Kevin

-Antes que nada dime serena-dijo la rubia amable-y si el señor caminara claro costara un poco pero les aseguro q lo voy a lograr

-Creeme Serena todos estaríamos agradecidos contigo-dijo Molly- quiero que sea el de antes

-Bueno Molly recuerda que tanto así como el de antes no-dijo Kevin- si ya lo olvidaste la causante de todo esto es su esposa

Serena al escuchar la palabra esposa se sorprendió mucho ya que ella no sabia que se hubiese casado.

-¿Esposa?-pregunto la rubia

-Si serena el señor Darién es casado para su desgracia –dijo Molly con pesar

-Acaso ¿no sabias?-respondió Kevin

-No lo sabia y es que bueno no me gusta ser indiscreta con algunas cosas-dijo la rubia- pero ¿Por qué dices que para su desgracia?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Por que esa mujer es lo peor que le pudo pasar al señor Darién, por culpa de ella el se encuentra en silla de ruedas-dijo Molly

-Si me disculpan voy a descansar a la cabaña que me enseñaste ayer Kevin-dijo la rubia levantándose- cuando el señor Darién termine de comer me avisan para subir a verlo

La rubia salió de ahí directo a la cabaña, se acomodo en un sofá y trataba de asimilar que Darién estaba casado, ya que eso la tomo por sorpresa… sabia que la había dejado por otra pero ¿casarse? Eso si no se lo esperaba, pero pensándolo bien era lógico que se casara si la amaba.

¿"Por que Molly dice que la esposa de Darién es la culpable"?-pensaba la rubia- "¿Qué habrá pasado?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí, lo único que sabia era que debía ser fuerte por sus niños.

******************************************

En la casa de modas Mina estaba nerviosa por que veria a yaten pero no podía hacer nada, de pronto Haruka toco la puerta

-Pasa Haruka

-Preciosa los hermanos Kou están aquí-dijo el rubio-vamos a recibirlos y los llevamos a mi oficina para mostrar las propuestas de ropa para ellos

-Bien vamos-respondió Mina

Al llegar al recibidor se encontraban los 3 hermanos Taiky y Seiya se alegraron al ver a la rubia mientras que yaten no dio muestras de nada

-Mina no me digas que tu trabajas aquí-pregunto Taiky

-Claro que si y para mi es un gusto que estén aquí chicos-dijo la rubia

-Vaya entonces creo que tus propuestas serán asombrosas-dijo Seiya

-JAJAJA gracias Seiya y eso espero-dijo Mina-Por cierto el es Haruka Tenou uno de los socios de la casa de moda

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Haruka- si gustan vamos a mi oficina ahí les mostraremos las propuestas de vestuario

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Haruka

-Preciosa siéntate en mi silla –dijo Haruka a mina- aquí estaras mas comoda

-Gracias Haruka-dijo la rubia acomodándose en la silla y sacando unos portafolios- Bien chicos aquí están las propuestas de ropa que tenemos para ustedes, claro estamos abiertos a cualquier sugerencia- dijo mientras les daba las carpetas

Mina trataba de evitar la mirada de yaten para no ponerse nerviosa, mientras que yaten la miraba con insistencia

-Como ven la propuesta en cuanto a su vestuario es juvenil pero a la vez conservador-decia Mina con soltura- este vestuario esta pensado para ustedes tiene elegancia, sobriedad y estilo

Haruka miraba embobado a Mina mientras hablaba, Yaten se dio cuenta de eso y fulminaba a Haruka con la mirada.

-A mi me gusta Mina se ve que nos conoces bien-dijo Seiya- ¿Qué opinas Taiky?

-Estoy de acuerdo Seiya, me gusta los modelos de ropa además es un concepto nuevo-dijo Taiky

-Así es eso es lo que buscamos dar un nuevo concepto –dijo Haruka- además pues como ya explico Mina estos diseños son exclusivos para ustedes

-Yaten tu ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Seiya

-A mi me da lo mismo-respondió el platinado- escojan ustedes

Haruka miro a yaten con enojo por semejante arrogancia

-Bien ya que aquí a el le da lo mismo –dijo Haruka señalando a yaten -ustedes ¿Qué dicen? ¿ les gusta?

-Yaten si me permites necesitamos tu opinión para saber que hacer con el vestuario-dijo Mina

-Haz lo que se te de la gana Mina, ya te dije a mi me da igual-dijo con furia

Mina tuvo que aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pues no le daría el gusto a Yaten.

-Bueno yaten como quieras-dijo la rubia- la verdad a mi me basta la opinión de Seiya y Taiky, ¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Les gusta la colección?

-A mi me encanta, nos vamos a ver bien con este estilo mas fresco y juvenil-dijo Seiya- además unos jeans de mezclilla son mas comodos que los vestuarios q usamos anteriormente

-De eso se trata-intervino Haruka- Mina pensó en todo y me agrada que les guste su idea- Haruka miro dulcemente al Mina- ves preciosa todo salió perfecto

Mina asintió ante el comentario de Haruka, mientras yaten lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno entonces Haruka y yo nos encargaremos de sus diseños-dijo Mina- de verdad es un gusto que acepten nuestra propuesta

-Nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Taiky-vendremos despues a checar los diseños que tengan

-Mina un placer verte-dijo Seiya- aunque bueno nos veremos mas tarde por que llevare a bombón a su casa-Seiya se acerco a Mina- no le hagas caso a este amargado

Yaten ni siquiera se despidió salió de ahí furioso y tras el Taiky y Seiya, mina se acomodo en su silla, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-A ver preciosa dime ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Haruka- ¿por que ese tarado te hablo así? Te juro que me dieron ganas de partirle la cara

-No pasa nada es solo que yaten es así-dijo con nostalgia- con el nunca se sabe

-NO creo que me digas la verdad pero cuando quieras hacerlo yo te escuchare-dijo Haruka tomando dulcemente el mentón de Mina-No voy a permitir que ese pedazo de idiota te trate mal

-Gracias Haruka de verdad, cambiando de tema que bueno que hayan aceptado nuestras propuestas-dijo la rubia – tendre que hacer unos bocetis mas u entregarlos al area de producción para empezar

-Calma preciosa tranquila todo lo haremos con calma-dijo Haruka- ahora que te parece si ¿pedimos algo de comer?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Me parece buena idea-dijo mina con una sonrisa

*****************************************************************************

Mientras serena aun se encontraba descansando en la cabaña cuando de pronto se acordó de Seiya… salió al jardín y encontró a Kevin le pido la dirección exacta de la mansión y el con gusto se la dio, de inmediato se la mando a Seiya en un mensaje de texto.

-Muchas gracias Kevin-dijo la rubia

-De nada serena, por cierto el señor me mando a buscarte ya esta de nuevo en el gimnasio-dijo Kevin

-Muchas gracias enseguida voy-dijo la rubia caminado hacia la casa con rumbo al gimnasio

Una vez llego respiro hondo pues esto no era fácil para ella, el estaba sentado en la colchoneta. La rubia se acerco a el

-Espero que estes con un poco menos de cansancio ya que estos ejercicios son necesario-dijo la rubia con naturalidad

-Si lo se pero por mi no te preocupes yo hare lo que tu digas-dijo Darién

Serena ayudo a Darién a acostarse de nuevo en la colchoneta con mucho cuidado.

-Bien seguiremos llevando el mismo ritmo-dijo la rubia

Serena tomo su pierna derecha y comenzó de nuevo a flexionarla, provocando en Darién muecas de dolor. El silencio permaneció quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo están tus padres serena?- pregunto tratando de hacer conversación

-Bien ellos están bien gracias por preguntar-dijo la rubia

-Y dime ¿estudiaste la universidad en Tokio?-pregunto Darién

-Si no quise irme lejos, no podía dejar a mis papas ni a las chicas –dijo la rubia- tu sabes que siempre las he querido mucho

-Si lo se, sabes cuando yo me vine a estudiar al extranjero las extrañe mucho en especial a ti-dijo Darién- Serena yo…

-A mi no me importa si me extrañaste o no, ¿entiendes?-dijo la rubia- te lo dije y te lo repito haz de cuenta que hoy me conociste y por favor no hagas comentarios fuera del lugar

-Disculpa no quise incomodarte-dijo Darién con tristeza

Serena siguió con los ejercicios, y así paso el tiempo sin darse cuenta faltaban minutos para la hora de salida, de pronto llego Andrew al gimnasio

-Hola chicos Señorita Tsukino ¿Qué tal con su paciente?-pregunto Andrew

-Pues hemos comenzado bien claro hay q tener paciencia-dijo la rubia

-¿Cómo te sientes Darién?-pregunto Andrew

-Cansado. oye ayúdame a sentarme en la silla-dijo Darién

Andrew lo ayudo con cuidado mientras arreglaba sus cosas en el maletín

De pronto entro Kevin al gimnasio

-Disculpen que los interrumpa-dijo Kevin

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Darién

-Afuera esta un joven llamado Seiya y dice que viene por ti Serena-dijo Kevin

A Darién se le descompuso la cara de solo escuchar que Seiya venia por ella

-Kevin dile a Seiya que enseguida voy-dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa

Kevin salió del gimnasio dejándolos solos

-Creo que debo irme-dijo serena- pero mañana estare aquí temprano

-Esta bien aquí te esperamos –dijo Andrew

Darién no dijo nada y la rubia tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, Darién se asomo por la ventana viendo a Seiya fuera del auto, de pronto llego serena al lado de Seiya, ella lo abrazo y el la beso, beso que claro ella correspondió. Darién solo atino a cerrar los puños y vio que se marchaban juntos

Mientras Seiya y Serena

-¿Cómo te fue bombón?

-Bien Seiya –contesto la rubia

-Bombón dime ese tarado ¿ te hizo algo?

-No como crees solo que pues no es fácil estar como si nada-dijo la rubia- pero le deje las cosas claras, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Ay bombón no sabes fuimos a la casa de modas en donde trabaja Mina. Ellos diseñaran nuestra ropa-contaba Seiya- y el tarado de yaten se porto grosero con Mina

-¿Enserio? Pobre Mina lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué yaten se comporta así?-dijo la rubia- es como si algo hubiese pasado entre ellos

-Pues yo no tengo idea de que podrá ser-dijo Seiya- solo espero que yaten no se arrepienta de lo que esta haciendo

-Hay sabes me muero por ver a mis niños-dijo serena- los extrañe mucho hoy

-Bien bombón entonces ya vamos a llegar para que los veas-dijo Seiya

*********************************************************************

Mientras Darién y Rini estaban en la habitación de su mama les gustaba estar ahí, estaban haciendo la tarea.

-Oye Rini ¿Cómo será nuestro papa?-pregunto Darién

La niña dejo su cuaderno a un lado y se acomodo en el piso junto a su hermano

-No lo se mama nos habla de el poco y no tenemos ninguna foto-dijo la niña- pero sabes me imagino que ha de ser un papa muy bonito, por que mama dice que nos quiere mucho y además recuerda que trabaja nucho para nosotros

-Sabes a mi me gustaria que no trabajara y viviera con nosotros-dijo Darién- es que sabes si un dia viene quiero que me lleve al parque a jugar

-A mi también me gustaria yo quiero darle muchos besitos como a mama-dijo Rini- sabes un dia no voy a dormir toda la noche y cuando hable mi papa yo le voy a contestar

-Si lo haces dile que lo quiero mucho por q yo me duermo rápido Rini-dijo el niño- y que venga pronto a vernos

-Si yo se lo dire ahora sigamos por q mama ya va a venir-dijo la niña

Minutos despues Seiya y Serena llegaban a la casa siendo recibidos por Diana

-Señorita Serena que bueno que ya esta aquí-dijo Diana-Hola joven Seiya

-Hola Diana ¿Dónde están los niños?-pregunto la rubia

-Estan en su habitación haciendo la tarea, Me tome el atrevimiento de dejarles la cena hecha-dijo Diana

-Muchas gracias Diana te lo agradezco mucho-dijo la rubia

-Bueno yo me retiro y regreso mañana-dijo Diana-Buenas noches

Diana salió dejando a Seiya y Serena solos

-Seiya voy a ver a los niños y despues regreso

-Claro bombón yo aquí te espero

Serena se fue a su habitación y ahí encontró a los niños haciendo la tarea.

-Hola mis amores ¿Cómo están?

Los niños corrieron a abrazarla

-Mami te extrañamos-dijeron a coro los niños

-Yo también los extrañe pero díganme ¿ como les fue en la escuela hoy?-pregunto la rubia

-Nos fue muy bien mami tenemos amiguitos y ya hicimos la tarea-dijo Rini

-Si mami esta escuela nos gusta mucho mira ya terminamos la tarea-dijo Darién mostrándole el cuaderno

-Vaya les quedo bonito díganme ¿quieren comer algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Unos sándwich y leche-dijeron los niños

-Bien entonces vamos saben Seiya esta alla abajo-dijo la rubia

-¡Seiya! Que bueno a mi me cae bien-dijo Darién

-A mi también mami así que vamos a verlo-dijo le pelirosa

Los tres bajaron a la sala Seiya estaba en un sofá

-¡Seiya!-grito Darién corriendo hacia el

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Seiya cargándolo

- Bien Seiya que bueno que vienes así podras jugar conmigo –dijo Darién- ¿verdad?

-Claro que si campeón jugare contigo hasta que te duermas-dijo Seiya

-Oye Darién eso no es justo yo quiero que Seiya juegue conmigo-dijo Rini molesta

-No Rini por que tu juegas cosas de niña y Seiya no es niña-dijo Darién

-Bueno tranquilos podemos buscar un juego que sea para los tres ¿les parece?-dijo Seiya

-SIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

Serena había observado la escena ya que había terminado de hacer los sándwich y sonrio al ver a sus niños con Seiya.

-Bien mis amores aquí están sus sándwich –dijo la rubia poniendo la charola en la mesita de la sala- y díganme ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Es que mami Darién quiere jugar con Seiya y yo también quiero jugar-dijo Rini- pero Seiya dijo que buscaremos un juego para los tres

-Pero mami es que Seiya no juega cosas de niñas-dijo Darién

-Sabes mami se me ocurre que un dia que papa no tenga mucho trabajo que venga y así Darién juega con Seiya y yo con papa-dijo Rini inocentemente- cuando hable papa le dices mami

Esto causo tristeza en la rubia y Seiya lo vio en sus ojos

-Si amores cuando su papa hable yo le digo pero ahora coman sus sándwich por que están deliciosos-dijo la rubia

Seiya tomo con discreción la mano de la rubia

-Tranquila bombón-dijo Seiya- no te pongas triste

-Es que sabes no puedo evitarlo –dijo la rubia

Permanecieron en silencio viendo comer a los niños, hasta que llego Lita

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-pregunto la castaña

-Bien Lita y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto la rubia

-Muy bien la verdad me encanta trabajar ahí, hola mis niños ¿no piensan darme un abrazo?

-Hola tia-dijeron los niños corriendo a abrazarla

-Seiya pensé que encontraría a Taiky y Yaten aquí-dijo la castaña sentándose

-No Taiky esta en casa y el tarado de Yaten quien sabe donde esta-dijo Seiya

-Diganme ¿Ya cenaron?-pregunto Lita

-No aun no la cena la dejo hecha Diana-dijo la rubia

-Si no les molesta yo cenare en la habitación es que vengo un poco cansada-dijo la castaña- así que me llevo la cena a mi cuarto

-Esta bien Lita

-¿Podemos ir contigo?-dijo Rini

-Claro vamos –dijo la castaña

-Seiya no se te olvide que tienes que jugar con nosotros –dijo Darién

-Claro que no campeón en un momento subo-dijo Seiya

Lita se fue con los niños dejando a los chicos solos

-Sabes Seiya me encanta que los niños se alegren al verte-dijo la rubia

-Bueno es que nos caemos bien además yo soy un niño adorable bombón

-JAJAJA si tienes razón

-Me encanta verte reir bonita-dijo Seiya abrazandola y acariciando su cabello

Ella lo abrazo se sentia tan bien así

-Bombón dime ¿Chiba te hizo alguna grosería?

-No Seiya para nada, yo le dije que nuestra relación seria estrictamente paciente- fisioterapeuta, además de decirle que se olvide de lo que un dia hubo entre nosotros

Seiya guardo silencio por un instante por que se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Y crees que el vuelva a caminar

-Si lo hará, lograre que así sea-dijo la rubia- y en cuanto menos tiempo me lleve mejor

Seiya busco los labios de la rubia y ella correspondió al beso, era un beso tierno, dulce y delicado, el acaricio levemente el rostro de la rubia luego separaron sus labios y se quedaron abrazados en silencio…

********************************************************************

Haruka venia con Mina en el auto ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla

-Preciosa se que es tarde pero ¿me aceptarías un café?-dijo Haruka dulcemente

-Es que bueno… No se Haruka

-Vamos solo un café ¿si?

-Bueno vamos –dijo Mina

Se dirigieron a la cafetería en donde se acomodaron en una de las mesas que están al lado de la ventana, y ninguno se percato q en una de esa mesas se encontraba Yaten, pidieron dos capuccinos y un pie de de queso.

-Dime preciosa ¿Por qué estas triste?

-No es nada-dijo Mina

-No mientas se muy bien que fue ese tarado pedazo de cosa el que te puso así-dijo Haruka ¿verdad?

-Un poco es que no entiendo ¿Por qué se comporta así? Antes todo era diferente-dijo mina con tristeza

- Explicame ¿Por qué antes era diferente?-pregunto Haruka

-Pues antes nos llevábamos bien, eramos amigos, platicábamos mucho, saliamos a muchas partes-dijo con tristeza –pero de pronto eso cambio y no se por que, solo se que me odia

-Pues ese es un idiota-dijo acariciando el rostro de Mina-No sabe como tratar a una dama

Yaten que veía esa escena estaba molesto, que molesto furioso de ver q ese acariciando el rostro de Mina, no supo cuando se levanto para ir a aquella mesa.

Haruka y Mina se vieron interrumpidos por Yaten

-Mina lamento interrumpir tu romance con este-dijo viendo despectivamente a Haruka- pero necesito hablar contigo

-Perdoname pero este tiene su nombre me llamo Haruka por si no recuerdas-dijo el rubio

-No estoy hablando contigo-dijo yaten- Mina vamos te llevo a tu casa y hablamos

-Lo siento Yaten pero estoy con Haruka viene con el y me voy con el-dijo Mina-retirate yaten por favor

-He dicho que quiero hablar contigo y lo haremos quieras o no-dijo tomando fuertemente del brazo a mina

-¡Sueltala!-grito Haruka tomando de la camisa a Yaten

Estaban frente a frente si las miradas mataran estarían ambos bajo tierra, Mina estaba asustada

-Escuchame idiota ella vino conmigo y se ira conmigo-dijo Haruka

-El idiota eres tu-dijo yaten dándole un puñetazo en la cara

Haruka sonrio limpiando su labio y le devolvió el puñetazo tirándolo al piso

-Basta por favor –dijo la rubia parándose al lado de Haruka- vámonos ¿si?- pidió casi a suplicas

-Como digas preciosa-dijo Haruka tomandola del brazo

Yaten tomo del brazo a Mina

-Tu no sales de aquí a menos que sea conmigo-dijo yaten

-Déjame No me interesa lo que tu quieres-dijo Mina- tu no eres nadie para hacerme esto, ¿ que te pasa? La verdad no te entiendo me tratas mal y ¿quieres que hable contigo? Estas mal

Haruka y Mina salieron de ahí dejando a yaten parado, salió tras ellos pero Haruka ya había arrancado el auto, el solo vio como se alejaban

-¡Maldicion!-dijo yaten furioso

Mientras Seiya Y Serena

Seiya dejo a los niños dormidos despues de jugar con ellos y bajo a la sala en donde estaba Serena

-Ya se durmieron bombón-dijo Seiya-vaya que tienen energía

-Si lo se son unos niños muy sanos-dijo la rubia

-Sabes ellos extrañan mucho a su papa-dijo Seiya- hablan mucho de el, ¿Qué haras si Darién llega a saberlo?

-No quiero pensar en eso-dijo la rubia- y no se va a enterar menos ahora que es casado

-¿Casado?-pregunto Seiya

-Si lo supe de casualidad el ya tiene un hogar, una esposa-dijo la rubia- y sabia que esto sucedería así que no le dire nada, si no se lo dije antes ahora menos

-Como quieras sabes que yo te apoyo- dijo abrazandola

-Lo se Seiya y te lo agardezco-dijo la rubia aferrándose al abrazo- Ya veremos que pasa mañana

Minutos despues Mina llego saludo a los chicos y se fue a su habitación se sentia muy mal por todo lo que había pasado

-¿Por qué yaten? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué cambiaste conmigo?-pensaba la rubia en su cama.

Hoy había sido un dia diferente para todos ¿Qué pasara mañana? Ninguno lo sabe…

Darién no podía dormir de solo pensar que ella lo trataba tan indiferente como si nada hubiese pasado, pero se lo tenia merecido y el lo sabia. Ella esta con Seiya-pensaba Darién. Despues de todo era normal que ella tuviera a alguien pero sentía celos… eran muchas emociones las que sentia y no sabia si mañana el trato seria igual… muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente…

**Hola niñas lindas pues bien ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Como ven ni Darién ni Yaten las tienen fáciles y es que siempre la riegan con sus impulsos… ademas para nadie son fáciles las cosas yo espero seguir contando con ustedes y bueno espero sus rw y nos vemos pronto. Anelliese Wayne chiba amiga de mi vida ¿Qué tal quedo? Mil gracias por tu ayuda de verdad te adoro y pues me encanta platicar contigo. Mil gracias a cada una de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer el fic**


	8. En cada cancion

**En Cada Cancion**

Un dia mas y temprano la rubia estaba en la mansión para comenzar las terapias con Darién, pero como Darién aun no estaba listo paso a la cocina y estaba tomándose un café con Molly.

-Gracias por el café Molly

-Serena de verdad el señor Darién ¿volverá a caminar?

-Claro que si, claro que debe poner de su parte-dijo la rubia

-Pues ojala lo haga creeme que tu estes hoy aca es milagro-dijo Molly dando un sorbo a su café- todas las que vinieron antes q tu ya no regresaban al dia siguiente

-Mira el señor las trataba pésimo, el no quería recuperarse-dijo Molly- era una forma de castigarse a si mismo, además que su esposa lo abandono, es una mujer sin corazón

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la rubia

-Veras cuando el la trajo a la casa luego se le noto que era una interesada y cruel, trataba mal a todo mundo y frente al señor se hacia la mustia-dijo Molly- ella solo pensaba en ir de compras, fiestas y eran pocas veces las q estaba en casa con el señor

-Me imagino que eso es terrible-dijo la rubia- pobre del señor no la ha pasado nada bien

-Así es mira la miel duro poco, despues de eso solo vivian discutiendo esta casa retumbaba de los gritos de ambos, pero creeme la culpable era ella-dijo Molly- sabes aun no se ¿Por qué el señor se caso con ella?

-A lo mejor estaba enamorado-dijo la rubia

-No creeme que no lo estaba creo que se dejo llevar por cualquier cosa menos por amor y eso le costo caro-dijo Molly- solo espero que a la "señora" no se le ocurra regresar por que no se que podría pasar

La rubia guardo silencio ya que no tenia idea d e que decir

-Bueno Molly me voy al gimnasio a esperar al señor-dijo la rubia

Darién ya se encontraba ahí con la ayuda de Kevin ya que Andrew aun no llegaba.

-Buenos días Serena-dijo Kevin

-Hola Kevin buenos días-respondió la rubia

Kevin salió del gimnasio dejándolos solos

-Buenos días Darién- dice la rubia indiferente

-Buenos días Serena- responde Darién triste

-¿Listo para comenzar?-dijo la rubia

-Si-respondió Darién sin animos

-Bien repetiremos los mismos ejercicios de ayer y hare masajes en tus piernas mas tarde-dijo la rubia

A lo cual Darién solo asintió, ella examino las piernas de Darién y se arrodillo en la colchoneta para comenzar. Y así lo hizo comenzó a flexionar la pierna de Darién

-Cuando te canses me dices-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien-respondió Darién

-Por cierto ¿estas adolorido verdad?

-Si un poco, aunque el dolor en mis piernas no es tanto comparado con el de mi alma-dijo Darién

La rubia trato de no hacerle caso a esto ultimo

-Bueno que estés adolorido de tus piernas es normal pero sera menos conforme avancemos-dijo la rubia

En definitiva la situación era incomoda pero Serena debía crear un ambiente tranquilo era lo mejor para el paciente… a ver q resulta

-Oye Darién dime ¿en que rama de la medicina te especializaste?

-Soy pediatra-responde Darién

-Así que te decidiste por ser pediatra que bueno-dijo la rubia-aunque la verdad pensé que serias cardiólogo como cuando te preguntaba aun no sabias muy bien

-Es cierto las dos me apasionan pero me decidí por esta-dijo Darién- me encanta atender niños; bueno lo hacia antes de mi accidente

-Pues yo te aseguro q pronto volveras a ejercer como medico-dijo la rubia-además apuesto que eres de los mejores.

-Bueno no tanto de los mejores pero me gusta mi trabajo-dijo Darién-Pero mira de verdad ayer me quede pensando en q te habías convertido en terapeuta

-Así y ¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno por que como te dije no me lo hubiese imaginado-dijo Darién con una leve risa- ¿recuerdas como te costaba la materia de biología y química?

-JAJAJA como no me voy a acordar si de no ser por ti creo que aun estaría en la escuela-dijo la rubia

-Eso pero me alegra haberte ayudado-dijo Darién- pero tu siempre has sido inteligente, es solo que te faltaba q te esmeraras un poco mas, pero lo hiciste

-Y no fue fácil por que creeme en la universidad habían cosas que pues no entendía por suerte Amy y las chicas siempre me ayudaron-dijo la rubia

-Sabes siempre te imagine de maestra de niños-dijo Darién

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia

-Pues siempre que íbamos al parque te emocionabas viendo los niños jugar-dijo Darién

-Es cierto me emocionaba mucho-respondió la rubia- pero la vida da muchas vueltas

-Es cierto, mirame a mi nunca me cruzo por la mente estar en silla de ruedas-dijo el pelinegro

-Vamos Darién esto es momentáneo ya te dije que pronto seras el de antes-dijo la rubia- bien ahora vamos con tu otra pierna

Mientras continuaban en los ejercicios Mina estaba en la oficina

A decir verdad Mina no había dormido bien ¿Quién tenia la culpa? Yaten Kou la verdad estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de el anoche simplemente no lo entendía. Haruka llego a sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Hola preciosa

-Haruka que gusto verte, siéntate –dijo la rubia- Yo quería darte las gracias por que me defendiste ayer de yaten

-Vamos preciosa no tienes por que además ¿Qué se cree? Es un idiota-dijo Haruka- y te defenderé de el las veces que sea necesarias

-Gracias Haruka

-Por cierto vamos a la oficina de Michiru quiere ver tus bocetos

-Vamos-dijo la rubia tomando la carpeta

En la oficina de Michiru los tres estaban revisando los bocetos

-WOW Mina esto es maravilloso-exclamo Michiru- la línea de ropa de los hermanos Kou esta genial

-Gracias Michiru por cierto aquí están los bocetos de la colección nueva para la casa de modas-dijo Mina- solo dime si te gustan y vamos a taller a hacerlas

Michiru reviso los diseños con cuidado mientras Haruka y Mina estaban ansiosos esperando una respuesta

-Tienes mi autorización para comenzar-dice Michiru

-Genial-dice Mina

-Bien que les parece si para festejar a la hora del almuerzo ¿vamos a comer?-dice Haruka

-Haruka sabes que te acompañaría con gusto pero debo revisar pendientes-dijo Michiru- pero tu y Mina celebren por mi

-¿Aceptas la invitación preciosa?- pregunta a Mina

-Claro Haruka

***************************************************************************************

Mientras Serena y Darién aun estaban en el gimnasio

-¿Quieres descansar?-pregunto la rubia

-Si me gustaría-dijo Darién

-Entonces ven te ayudo a que te sientes-dijo la rubia

Ayudándolo a sentarse

-¿Por qué no sales al jardín?-pregunto la rubia

-¿Para que? No quiero que me miren con lastima

-Que tonto eres, el mundo no gira por ti sabes ha miles de personas como tu y peores si quiera tu vas a caminar pero hay personas que jamás lo harán-dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué te auto compadeces?

En ese momento llego Andrew

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Hola sr Andrew-dijo la rubia

-Vamos Serena llámame Andrew y tu Darién ¿Cómo vas?-pregunto el rubio

-Un poco cansado Andrew pero ahí voy-dijo Darién- pero y tu ¿Por qué no estas en el restaurante?

-No se si te conte pero tengo a una de las mas chef es extraordinaria-dijo Andrew

-Y ¿Quién es esa chef maravilla?-pregunto Darién

-Se llama Lita Kino-dijo Andrew

Causando sorpresa en Darién, mientras la rubia solo escuchaba

-¿Lita?-pregunto Darién

-Si ¿La conoces?

-Claro es amiga de Serena y Mia-dijo Darién- pero que pequeño es el mundo- ¿verdad serena?

-Si claro-dijo la rubia sin darle importancia

-Pues la verdad Serena tu amiga es una gran chef-dijo Andrew

-Lo se ella se ha esforzado mucho por lograrlo-dijo la rubia

-Dime serena ¿Cómo se ha portado Darién hoy?

-Pues bien solo que le pregunte que por que no salía al jardín y empezó a compadecerse de si mismo-dijo la rubia

-En eso tienes razón lo hace todo el tiempo-dijo Andrew- pero no es mala idea ¿Por qué no sales al jardín?

-Además si me permites mi opinión te lo preguntaba por que no es bueno que te la pases encerrado-dijo Serena- si bien las terapias son buenas el animo que tu tengas es lo mejor para que no te rindas

-Si Darién vamos-dijo Andrew- anímate- o por lo menos no comas en tu habitación

-Lo siento pero no lo hare-dijo Darién- tu sabes que me he acostumbrado a hacerlo así

-Esta bien ya no insistiré-dijo Andrew

Serena ya no dijo nada pues tampoco iba a obligarlo, eso lo haría poco a poco. De pronto el celular de la rubia comienza a sonar, lo saca de su bolsa

-Disculpen un minuto-dice la rubia alejándose un poco de ambos chicos- hola Seiya

-Bombón ¿Cómo estas? ¿Interrumpo?-pregunto Seiya

-No ¿Cómo crees? Darién esta descansando-dijo la rubia

-Te llamo para invitarte a salir esta noche-dijo Seiya

-Y dime Seiya ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?-dijo serena

Y Darién se puso molesto al escuchar lo que ella preguntaba

-Adonde tu quieras bombón-dijo Seiya

-Entonces déjame pensar y cuando vengas por mi te digo a donde quiero ir-dijo la rubia- ¿ te parece?

-Claro que si bombón, te amo nos vemos mas tarde

-Te quiero mucho Seiya, te veo mas tarde-dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

Al volver su vista a Darién nota la molestia en su cara, Andrew también lo noto

-Darién calmate tu no tienes derecho de ponerte así-dijo Andrew despacio

Darién trata de relajar sus facción pero le era imposible

-Darién ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-dijo Andrew

-Esta bien dile a Molly que prepare la mesa con 3 lugares-dijo Darién

-Lo siento Darién pero yo comeré en la cocina con Molly y Kevin –dijo la rubia

Andrew salió del gimnasio dejándolos solos

-Serena yo quisiera hablar contigo-dijo Darién –si me dejaras explicarte

-No Darién ahórrate tus palabras no quiero que me expliques nada-dijo la rubia

-Serena yo quisiera darte una explicación-dijo Darién

-No me interesa –dijo cortante- si no me la diste antes ¿Por qué ahora?-pregunto la rubia

-Por que tu te la mereces y yo quiero dártela-dijo Darién

-Vaya años después dices tu que me merezco una explicación, agradezco que seas tan considerado-respondió con ironia

-Serena porfavor-dijo Darién

-No Darién por favor tu ya no insistas, para mi fue suficiente tu llamada en aquel momento-dijo la rubia- me hice a la idea que tu eras feliz, y lo acepte

-No voy a descansar hasta que me escuches-dijo Darién

-Mira Darién ya no tiene caso así que no te empeñes en querer explicarme nada-dijo la rubia

En ese momento entro Andrew

-Bien Darién ya viene Kevin para ayudarme a que vayas al comedor-dijo Andrew

-Entonces si me permiten me retiro después de comer descansa un poco Darién y luego regreso para que sigamos-dijo la rubia

Quien sin esperar contestación de Darién salió de ahí

-Darién ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo le pedi que me dejara darle una explicación-dijo Darién

-Ay Darién y tu que imaginas que se va a sentar a tu lado para que se la des-dijo Andrew

Darién no dijo nada, mientras Serena estaba en la cocina, Molly le sirvió comida.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh…No Molly solo que no tengo hambre-dijo la rubia

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No tengo apetito, voy al jardín un momento-dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina

La rubia salió al jardín con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza

MIENTRAS MINA Y HARUKA

Aun estaban en la casa de modas, mina estaba en su oficina sentada en la silla de su escritorio con su vista perdida en la ventana cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Back**

-Mina te amo, te amo, te amo-decía feliz el platinado con la rubia entre sus brazos-Hacerte mia fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

-Yo también te amo mas que a mi vida yaten, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi-respondió Mina- No quiero que esto termine nunca

-Mírame Mina-dijo tomando el mentón de la rubia con suavidad-Esto jamás terminara por que quiero que estés conmigo siempre- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre yaten- respondió aferrándose mas al platinado

-Sabes Mina hay una canción que escribí pensando en ti-dijo yaten- y ahora que eres mia creo que la canción esta perfecta… por que quiero que me recuerdes a cada instante como yo lo hago contigo

-Sabes eso siempre ha sido así yo te recuerdo siempre, en especial en cada canción que escucho en la radio-dijo la rubia

-Entonces esta perfecto, por que la canción se llama así "en cada canción"-dijo el platinado- Prometo Mina que algun dia te la cantare

-¿Por qué no me la cantas así al oido?

-Esta bien te la cantare, pero un dia te la cantare con música, recuerda que esta sera nuestra canción-dijo yaten dándole una hoja en donde estaba la letra de la canción- guarda esto contigo.

Yaten le canto a mina al oído, era una canción hermosa, ambis estaban felices por fin estaban juntos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mina regreso a la realidad saco de su cartera aquella hoja que el platinado le había dado tiempo atrás "Nuestra canción"-murmuro leyendo el papel

Cuando Haruka entro a la oficina

-Preciosa ¿estas Lista?

-Si ya –dijo guardando el papel en su cartera

Ambos salieron a un famoso restaurante en donde se acostumbraba que algun grupo musical tocara para que el lugar tuviera ambiente, Haruka pidió una de las mesas que quedaban frente al escenario.

El mesero se acerco a entregarles las cartas para ordenar… minutos después ya estaba la comida servida.

-Preciosa ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada Haruka

-Vamos deberías estar feliz por que a Michiru le encantaros tus diseños-dijo Haruka

-Lo se y lo estoy-dijo la rubia bebiendo un poco de vino

-Pero esa carita se debe a ese idiota ¿verdad?

-Vamos no quiero hablar de yaten, además como tu dices estamos aquí para celebrar-dijo Mina sonriendo- por cierto ¿Qué grupo ira a tocar?

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea-dijo Haruka- pero ya lo sabremos oye Mina ¿recuerdas que te comente que me encantaba correr autos?

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Veras este sábado iré a correr en mi auto ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Sera emocionante verte correr-dijo la rubia

Minutos después en el escenario eran afinados detalles por los chicos de sonido.

-Parece que ya va a salir el grupo-dijo Haruka

-Si hay ojala sea un buen grupo-dijo Mina

Cual no es la sorpresa de Mina al ver en el escenario de pronto a Seiya, Taiky y por supuesto yaten. El platinado fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de la rubia y lo peor en compañía de ese tipo. Yaten estaba que hervía de celos. Se acerco a Seiya

-Seiya ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si yaten dime

-Permíteme cantar hoy-dijo el platinado

Seiya que ya había visto a mina al igual que Taiky no estaba muy convencido

-Yaten lo haces por que Mina esta aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto Seiya

-Demonios Seiya déjame cantar –dijo un poco molesto

-Dejalo Seiya total si no lo dejas hoy lo hara después-dijo Taiky

-Esta bien Yaten si quieres cantar hazlo-dijo Seiya dándole el micrófono

-Gracias, una cosa mas recuerdan aquella canción que les mostre hace tiempo-dijo el platinado

Seiya y Taiky asintieron pues sabían de esa canción

-Bien esa canción quiero cantar-dijo el platinado- pero antes déjenme hacer una dedicatoria

El platinado tomo el micrófono parándose en el escenario, Mina estaba helada de ver la manera en que yaten la veía y es que era una mezcla de sentimientos en la mirada del platinado, mientras Haruka solo los observaba a ambos.

-Es un gusto estar hoy aquí presentándonos, es inusual que yo cante pero este dia tengo un motivo especial para hacerlo-dijo viendo a mina- y ese motivo es cumplir una promesa que hice a alguien hace tiempo, solo espero que ella recuerde "Nuestra Canción" ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?-dijo sin dejar de ver a Mina

Mina lo miraba y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Esta canción se llama En Cada Cancion-dijo el platinado

Y comenzó a sonar la pista yaten tomo el micrófono y empezó

No es tan fácil

Olvidarme

No es tan fácil

Arrancar tanto amor

Siempre estaré

Desde tu corazón

Haciéndole

Un nudo a tu voz

No es tan fácil

Tantas tardes

Abrazados

Hasta caer el sol

La timidez q robo nuestra piel

Aquella primera vez

Yaten cantaba sin dejar de mirar a mina, mientras por la mente de ambos venían aquellos recuerdos…

En cada canción

Me vas a encontrar

Si enciendes la radio

Me vas a extrañar

En cada canción

Y en cada lugar

Nuestros amigos

Me recordaran

Cuando leas mis cartas

En la soledad

Una lagrima derramaras

Mina no pudo mas y las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, le dolían los recuerdos…

No es tan fácil

Escaparte

Si el recuerdo

Se convierte en prisión

Cada rincón

q hay en tu habitación

Encierra una historia de amor

En cada canción

Me vas a encontrar

Si enciendes la radio

Me vas a extrañar

Yaten fijo su vista en ella y una lagrima traicionera rodo por la mejia del platinado

En cada canción

Y en cada lugar

Nuestros amigos

Me recordaran

Cuando leas mis cartas

En la soledad

Una lagrima derramaras…

Mina no podía mas, Haruka hasta el momento solo se había limitado a observar. Al terminar de cantar yaten se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia

-Espero que te haya gustado la canción-dijo el platinado- y por favor no llores por que tu Mina eres una mentirosa, eres igual a todas

Mina apretaba sus puños contra sus piernas, y Haruka la defendió

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así?-pregunto Haruka Molesto- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Escúchame bien esto no es contigo-dijo el platinado- así que no te metas

-Te exijo que la respetes-dijo Haruka

-No me hagas reir-dijo el platinado dirigiendo su vista a Mina-Dime Mina tu ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Por... ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te hice?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Mientras todos los presentes observaban, incluidos Seiya y Taiky

-¿Por qué? Eso tu deberías saberlo Mina-dijo el platinado

Mina se paro mirando a yaten a los ojos, se encontró con una mirada llena de rencor.

-No lo se no entiendo ¿Por qué cambiaste conmigo? ¡Maldita Sea yaten! No lo entiendo-dijo mina ya casi a gritos

-Preciosa cálmate no le des gusto a este tipo-dijo Haruka tomándole la mano- y tu tranquilízate

-Disfruta tu comida Mina-dijo yaten dándole la espalda y retirándose del lugar

Seiya y Taiky se acercaron a Mina

-Mina, Haruka en verdad disculpen las idioteces de yaten-dijo Taiky

-No se preocupen Chicos tranquilos-dijo Mina limpiando las lagrimas

-Mina yo ignoro lo que ha pasado entre ustedes pero creo que deberían hablar-dijo Seiya

-Dime Seiya ¿Cómo lo hago? El no me dice ¿ por que me trata así? Díganme ¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?-preguntaba Mina

-Preciosa yo creo que lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte-dijo Haruka- si quieres nos vamos, te llevo a tu casa por el trabajo no te preocupes ya mañana lo haces.

Mina se despidió de los chicos y salió con Haruka rumbo a casa, ella no dijo ni una palabra ;pero las lagrimas que derramaba hablaban por si solas.

**Mientras en casa de Darién **

La rubia ya estaba en el gimnasio esperando a que Darién llegara, de pronto el entro con ayuda de Kevin.

-Serena me dijo Molly que no habías comido-dijo Kevin

-En realidad no tengo hambre, dile a Molly que no se preocupe-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien, señor me retiro-dijo Kevin saliendo del gimnasio

Serena ayudo a Darién a acostarse de nuevo en la colchoneta

-Bien Darién hoy hare un masaje en tus piernas con un gel frio –dijo la rubia destapando un pequeño tarro- te pondré un poco para empezar

Serena con suavidad comenzó a poner el gel sobre las piernas de Darién y empezó a masajear con mucho cuidado.

-Serena deberías comer algo-dijo Darién

-No te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien-dijo la rubia- al llegar a casa comeré algo

-Imagino que con las cosas que prepara Lita, te das grandes manjares-dijo Darién- ¿recuerdas cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños?

-JAJA si lo recuerdo terminamos haciendo guerra con el pastel-dijo la rubia- fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños

-Sabes mis mejores cumpleaños fueron los que pase a tu lado-dijo Darién- todo fue y es mejor a tu lado

-Por favor Darién-dijo la rubia con cierta tristeza- si los mejores momentos hubiesen sido conmigo creo que no me habrías dejado ¿no crees?

-Princesa se que quizás estaríamos casados y con hijos como siempre lo soñamos-dijo Darién

-Si Darién quizás… pero sabes el quizás no existe tu estas casado –dijo la rubia y te suplico que no me llames princesa

-Serena yo… me case...

-No Darién no tienes por que darme explicaciones y no te las estoy pidiendo-dijo la rubia- yo no soy nada tuyo

Cuando de pronto suena el celular de Serena era Seiya y sin moverse de lugar contesto

-Seiya ¿pasa algo?

-Bombón lamento interrumpir pero paso algo con mina y Yaten-dijo Seiya

-Seiya me asustas ¿Qué paso?

Seiya relato a serena lo que había pasado con yaten y mina en el restaurante

-Pobre Mina-dijo serena- ha de estar muy mal

-Así es bombón y el idiota de yaten que ni aparece-dijo Seiya- por suerte Haruka se llevo a mina a casa

-Entiendo, voy a llamar a Mina –dijo serena- gracias por avisarme

-De nada bombón, te adoro

-Y yo a ti Seiya-dijo terminando la llamada

Darién no dijo nada pues noto que algo le pasaba a Mina, mientras serena marcaba a casa, diana le contesto.

-Diana habla serena ¿ esta Mina por ahí?

-Señorita Serena la señorita Mina esta en su habitación-dijo diana- venia llorando y con un joven

-Y ese joven ¿esta ahí?

-Si esta con ella en la habitación y con los niños-dijo Diana

-Por favor este pendiente de lo que le pasa a Mina y cualquier cosa no dude en llamar-dijo serena terminando la llamada.

-Serena ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Darién

-Bueno si Mina no se siente muy bien y esta en casa-dijo la rubia

-Si quieres ve con ella-dijo Darién- ella debe necesitarte

-No Darién no te preocupes

-Ve serena si gustas que Kevin te lleve-dijo Darién

-Si insistes ire pero no ire con Kevin prefiero que Seiya venga por mi-dijo la rubia

-Como quieras Serena-dijo Darién ya que no podía oponerse-dile a Seiya que venga por ti

La rubia le llamo a Seiya quien iria por ella.

-Vamos Darién mientras Seiya no llega sigamos con tus ejercicios

-Si esta bien serena-dijo Darién- Serena ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto sorprendida

-Solo dime ¿Eres feliz?

Serena medito la respuesta, si era feliz por que tenia dos hermosos hijos de Darién, pero no lo iba a decir.

-Si Darién soy muy feliz-dijo la rubia- tengo la felicidad mas grande del mundo

Darién no dijo nada mas si tenia mil y un pensamientos en su mente

Tiene la felicidad mas grande del mundo, al menos ella es inmensamente feliz al lado de Seiya-pensaba Darién

Tiempo después llegaba Seiya por ella Molly fue a avisarle

-Serena el joven Seiya te busca-dijo Molly emocionada- oye serena el es ¿tu novio? Verdad que es el cantante de tree light

-Jaja si Molly Seiya es mi novio-dijo la rubia- y es el famoso cantante de tree light

-Ay que emoción-dijo Molly- ¿podrias pedirle un autógrafo para mi?

-Claro Molly lo hare, por favor dile que ya voy-pidio serena

Molly se retiro dejándolos solos

-Darién en verdad gracias por permitirme ver que le pasa a Mina-dijo la rubia- prometo estar aquí mañana temprano

La rubia se diriigio a la puerta

-Serena espera-dijo Darién

-Dime Darién

-No olvidalo… ve Seiya te espera-dijo Darién

La rubia salió de ahí dejándolo muy triste y vino un recuerdo a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

-Serena quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante-dijo Darién

-¿Así? ¿Qué tan importante?-pregunto la rubia

-Pues de tu respuesta depende mi vida

-Uy pero que seriedad-dijo la rubia- a ver ya dime de que se trata

-Princesa ¿quieres ser Mi novia?

-Ummm déjame pensarlo-dijo la rubia poniendo su dedo en la frente

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Así y ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme Darién?-pregunto la rubia

-Así-respondió

Uniendo sus labios a los de ella con un beso dulce y tierno probando delicadamente los labios de su princesa. Se separaron viéndose a los ojos.

-¿Qué dices Princesa, aceptas?

-Si Darién quiero ser tu novia, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo

**Fin del FLASH BACK **

Mientras serena y Seiya

-Pobre Mina, Seiya la verdad es que yaten no se mide-dijo la rubia

-Lo se bombón la verdad no entiendo ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? Que yo recuerde ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero no se –dijo Seiya

-Ya vez que yaten es muy especial… sera que ¿fueron novios? Y nosotros ni enterados-dijo la rubia

-Yo ya lo había pensado pero si eso fue así ¿Qué paso para q yaten la trate así?-pregunto Seiya mirando a la rubia

-No lo se Seiya –dijo la rubia

Mientras Mina 

Ella no dejaba de llorar, y Haruka estaba ahí a su lado

-Preciosa tranquila, no se que haya pasado entre ustedes-dijo Haruka- pero no vale la pena que llores por el-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-Haruka…

-Ya no llores preciosa no le des gusto-dijo Haruka- si hay algo que aclarar nada le cuesta hablar contigo, hablar no insultar

-Es que no entiendo nada Haruka, de repente cambio conmigo-dijo Mina

Haruka la abrazo dulcemente y la rubia correspondió a su abrazo

-Tranquila mi niña yo te voy a defender-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Serena y Seiya ya estaban en casa, la rubia fue al cuarto de mina, toco la puerta

-Adelante

La rubia entro viendo a Mina que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

-Mina ¿Qué paso?

-Serena… Yaten me odia-dijo la rubia

-Tranquila Mina-dijo abrazandola

-Mina creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo Haruka

-Haruka perdón-dijo Mina- te presento a serena Tsukino, serena el es Haruka Tenou

-Haruka mucho gusto

-El gusto es mio Serena, bueno ahora si me voy-se acerco a Mina-Preciosa te veo mañana

-Gracias Haruka

El rubio salió de ahí y se encontró con Seiya y los pequeños en la sala

-Haruka que gusto encontrarte-dijo Seiya- gracias por traer a Mina

-De nada Kou ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto Haruka

-Dime Haruka

-Dile a tu hermano que Mina me tiene a mi para defenderla y que si debe hablar con ella que lo haga sin ofenderla por que si no se las vera conmigo

Diciendo esto Haruka salió de ahí, dejando a Seiya con los niños

-Seiya ¿Por qué tía mina llora?-pregunto Rini

-Se siente un poquito mal-dijo Seiya- y díganme pequeños ¿quieren salir un momento al parque?

-SIIIIIII-gritaron los niños emocionados

-Bien entonces vamos por su mami

Mientras mina y Serena

-Mina Seiya me conto lo que paso-dijo la rubia

-Serena de verdad no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Mina- solo quiero estar sola ¿si?

-Claro Mina solo recuerda que si quieres hablar confía en mi

-Gracias Serena

Serena salió de la habitación, y se encontró con los niños muy emocionados por que irían al parque.

-Bombón hermosa se que íbamos a salir pero los niños quieren ir al parque-dijo Seiya- ¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro que si-dijo la rubia tomando la mano de Rini

Mientras el pequeño Darién fue cargado por Seiya y así se dirigieron al parque.

Mientras Taiky y Yaten estaban en casa

El platinado estaba en su habitación con muchos sentimientos encontrados cuando de pronto Taiky toco a la puerta.

-Pasa Taiky-dijo el platinado tirado en su cama

-Yaten ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si me vas a decir algo por Mina, pierdes tu tiempo no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo el platinado

-Sabes que nunca me meto en sus vidas y no se que pase o haya pasado entre Mina y tu pero ¿Por qué no hablar con ella con calma? De seguro las cosas tiene arreglo-dijo Taiky- tu comportamiento no es correcto Yaten no puede tratarla así

-Dije que no quiero hablar Taiky por favor déjame solo-dijo yaten

-Como quieras-dijo Taiky saliendo de la habitación

Un recuerdo vino a la mente del platinado

**FLASH BACK**

-Entonces Mina dime ¿Quién te gusta?-decía el platinado

- No tiene caso que lo sepas-dijo la rubia- es inalcanzable

-¿Inalcanzable? ¿Por que?

-Digamos que es una estrella que no puedo alcanzar-dijo la rubia

-Y si esa estrella bajara para que la alcanzaras ¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto el platinado

-Seria muy feliz, amaría a esa estrella mas que a mi vida-dijo la rubia

-Entonces quiero que me ames mas que a tu vida-dijo el platinado- quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti

La rubia se quedo con los ojos como platos ante tales palabras

-Ya… Yaten tu…

-Si Mina yo te amo perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero tu sabes que no soy muy expresivo-dijo el platinado acercándose a ella- pero contigo no se que me pasa

El platinado beso a la rubia sin que ella se lo esperara, pero termino rindiéndose ante el beso de yaten. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Yaten dime que esto no es un sueño-dijo la rubia

-Claro que no pequeña, no es un sueño-dijo yaten besándola de nuevo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Los ojos del platinado se cristalizaron al volver a la realidad.

Mientras Seiya, Serena y los niños

los niños se encontraban jugando muy divertidos mientras Seiya y Serena conversaban.

-Bonita ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien Seiya ya sabes avanzando con las terapias de Darién-dijo la rubia- sabes me preocupa Mina

-A mi también, bueno me preocupan ambos-dijo Seiya

De pronto llegaron los niños a la mesa

-Mami tenemos hambre-dijo Rini

-Bueno mis amores díganme ¿Qué quieren de comer?

-Hamburguesas y papas-dijeron ambos niños

-Voy por ellas bombón-dijo Seiya

-Seiya ¿puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Darién

-Si ven –dijo Seiya tomando al pequeño de la mano

El pequeño Darién se llevaba muy bien con Seiya al igual que Rini pero el niño mas, quizás por que en el veía la figura paternal.

-A ver campeón ¿solo eso quieres?

-Si Seiya vamos de nuevo a la mesa por que me muero de hambre-dijo Dariencito

-Vamos entonces pequeño

Volvieron a la mesa con la comida de los niños, y disfrutaron la comida los 4 cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran una hermosa familia. Regresaron a casa y los niños se fueron a dormir. Lita ya había llegado y estaba con Mina.

Seiya y Serena estaban en el sofá abrazados

-Bombón ¿pasa algo?

-No Seiya… nada solo pensaba

-Y ¿en que piensa mi novia hermosa?-dijo Seiya

-Nada en especial, solo abrázame

-Claro que si bombón-dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo

Seiya busco los labios de la rubia para besarlos y ella correspondió el beso…después de un instante se separaron

-¿Quieres salir un momento?-pregunto Seiya- la noche esta hermosa

-Si vamos a caminar-dijo la rubia

Ambos salieron de la casa abrazados caminando por la calle. Mientras Darién estaba con Andrew en su habitación.

-Ella es feliz Andrew

-Debes comprender que es normal-dijo Andrew-Además tu eres un hombre casado

-Maldita la hora en que me case-dijo Darién-Pero sabes lo único que me importa es que ella es feliz. No sabes como quisiera que me escuchara

-Mira quizás la oportunidad se de cuando menos lo esperes-dijo Andrew

-No lo se Andrew ella no es la misma y ahora esta con Seiya, no hay nada que me una a ella-dijo Darién

-Tranquilo Darién ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero no olvides que estas casado-dijo Andrew- además ahora concéntrate en tu recuperación

-Lo hare-dijo Darién

Minutos después Andrew se retiro dejando a Darién en su habitación…Al menos tu eres feliz-pensó Darién

Mientras Serena y Seiya

-Me encanta verte sonreir bombón

-Eso es gracias a ti-dijo serena

Seiya poso sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia acercándola mas a ella y besándola de nuevo…con mucha ternura

Minutos después Seiya fue a dejar a casa a Serena, prometiendo volver mañana. Lita estaba en la sala

-Serena que bueno que llegas-dijo la castaña-¿sabes que tiene Mina?

-Tuvo una discusión con Yaten-dijo la rubia- pero es mejor dejarla conmigo no quiso hablar

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo y ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien Lita, sabes hay algo que quería comentarte

-Dime Serena ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues resulta Lita que resulta que el amigo de Darién es el dueño del restaurante donde trabajas-dijo la rubia

-El Sr Furuhata ¿ es amigo de Darién?

-Si Lita te lo digo para que tengas cuidado por que recuerda que Darién no debe enterarse que tiene dos hijos-dijo la rubia

-Tranquila Serena por mi parte no dire nada pero dime ¿Qué haras si esto se sabe? No es por ponerte nerviosa pero nada esta oculto por mucho tiempo-dijo la rubia

-No lo se Lita…Si eso sucede no se que pasara-dijo la rubia- Bueno si me permites me voy a descansar.

La rubia se fue a su habitación estaba en su cama y bueno una cosa era cierta nada esta oculto por mucho tiempo y no sabia que sucedería si por cosas del destino Darién descubria la verdad.

**Hola niñas aquí esta un nuevo cap de este fic ¿Qué les parece? Yo espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco se iran descubriendo las cosas así que paciencia. Quiero agradecer a anelliese por su ayuda, Maricela por ayudarme con la canción y a cada uno de ustedes que leen este fic.**

**La canción q canta yaten a mina se llama EN CADA CANCION --- ES DE FLAVIO CESAR es linda si pueden escúchenla.**

**Nos vemos prontito.**


	9. haciendo planes para el sabado

A la mañana siguiente Mina había despertado si bien su noche había sido fatal debía ir a trabajar, lo mismo que Serena y Lita. Las 3 estaban tomando un café en la cocina.

-Mina ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad muy mal Serena pero debo ir a trabajar-dijo la rubia- aunque no tengo ganas de hacerlo

-Hablale a Haruka el entenderá-dijo Lita

-No si me quedo aquí me sentiré peor allá por lo menos tendre la mente ocupada-dijo Mina mirando su reloj- Dios ya es tarde bueno chicas me voy las veo luego

Salió de la casa como ventarrón

-Mina nunca cambiara-dijo Lita

-Eso es lo bueno a pesar de todo siempre se muestra optimista-dijo serena- sabes ojala yaten ya no la haga pasar malos ratos

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

-No lo se Lita yo estoy sorprendida por que si hubo algo entre ellos bien que supieron callarlo, en fin ya veremos que resulta de esto- Bueno Lita me voy dile a Diana que cuide mucho a los niños

-Lo hare vete tranquila-dijo Lita

Como todas las mañanas estaba Kevin esperando a Serena para dirigirla a la mansión.

-Buenos Dias Serena

-Kevin buenos días ya podemos irnos-dijo la rubia

Kevin abrió la puerta para que subiera, las platicas entre ellos eran muy amenas, hacían muy agradable el trayecto. Llegaron a la mansión

-Gracias Kevin te veo luego- dijo serena

La rubia se dirigió al gimnasio Darién aun no estaba ahí así que se acomodo en una esquina para esperarlo. Minutos después estaba ya Darién ahí con Andrew

-Buenos días Serena- saludo Andrew

-Andrew buenos días-contesto y dirigió su vista a Darién- Darién buenos días

-Buenos Dias Serena –contesto Darién

Andrew ayudo a Darién acostarse en la colchoneta y salió de ahí dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Darién?

-Bien, aunque bueno un poco adolorido –dijo Darién

-Ya te había dicho que es normal además pues casi llevamos la semana-dijo la rubia- mañana sábado vas a descansar por que las terapias son de lunes a viernes-dijo la rubia

-Es verdad-contesto- dime ¿Cómo esta Mina?

-Esta bien un poco triste por las tonterías de yaten-dijo la rubia- pero pues ya conoces a Mina es muy optimista

-Si lo se ella nunca cambia-dijo Darién

-Bien continuaremos con los mismos ejercicios pero mas adelante cambiaremos la rutina-dijo la rubia

-Como tu digas-respondió Darién

Serena comenzó con los ejercicios el silencio era lo que los acompañaba ya que pues era uno de esos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

Mientras Mina en la casa de modas

Había llegado no hace mas de 5 minutos y se encontró con un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas sobre su escritorio. Al ver la tarjeta eran de Haruka las acomodo en su escritorio percibiendo su perfume. Se acomoda en su escritorio y empieza a revisar los bocetos que ya están del vestuario de los Kou . de pronto tocan la puerta

-Adelante

-Hola preciosa-dice Haruka entrando

-Haruka siéntate-dice mina- gracias por las rosas

-Preciosa eso no es nada las rosas no se comparan a tu belleza

-Eres muy lindo conmigo. Haruka gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta que llego Serena

-No tienes por que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que ese idiota hizo-dijo el rubio- me molesta que sea tan idiota para hacer las cosas por que no te pide que hablen y ya

-Yaten es así-dijo Mina- lo conozco

-Sabes si vuelve a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de ayer te juro que le parto la cara-dijo Haruka

-No Haruka por favor ya se le pasara, en fin de verdad no quiero hablar de yaten, mejor mira llevemos estos bocetos al taller de costura para que empiecen la producción

Ambos se dirigieron al taller de costura entregar los bocetos y revisar las telas y materiales de nuevo.

Mientras en casa de los Kou 

Yaten aun estaba encerrado en su habitación había amanecido de un humor de los mil demonios. Mientras Taiky y Seiya tomaban el desayuno

-¿Cómo estaba Mina ayer?

-Mal aunque no hable con ella Serena me comento que estaba mal-dijo Seiya- yaten es un reverendo tarado

-Si esa no es la forma de resolver las cosas-dijo Taiky- sea cual sea el asunto pueden hablar

-Pero bueno ya sabes como es yaten de terco –dijo Seiya- ire a ver ¿Cómo esta? Después de todo es nuestro hermano

Seiya toco la puerta de la habitación y nadie respondió así que decidió entrar. Al entrar ve que el cuarto es un desorden completo todo estaba tirado y yaten sentado en la cama.

-Yaten ¿estas bien?

-Déjame solo Seiya no quiero hablar con nadie-grito furioso

-Solo quería saber si ¿estas bien?

-Si Seiya estoy de maravilla-dijo con sarcasmo- no ves lo feliz que estoy

-No seas tan amargado quieres y tampoco te desquites conmigo-dijo Seiya- yo no tengo la culpa de las idioteces que tu cometes

Yaten guardo silencio quería preguntar por mina y así lo hizo

-¿Viste a Mina?

-No la verdad cuando llegamos con bombón estaba en la habitación con Haruka-dijo Seiya- ya que el la llevo a casa, pero no creo que eso a ti te importe mucho

-Tu ¿ que sabes?-grito yaten

-Mira si mina te importa esa no es la manera de demostrárselo-dijo Seiya- no se que ocurra entre ustedes pero…

-Exacto no te metas no sabes ni que ocurre ni que ocurrió así que déjame solo-dijo yaten

Seiya salió de ahí sin decir ni media palabra y yaten se tiro en su cama

_Mina no sabes cuanto te Amo, no te imaginas como sufro por no tenerte a mi lado, pero solo tu eres la culpable de que esto sea así… todas tus palabras fueron mentira fui un idiota por creer en tus palabras y a pesar de todo te amo… __odio verte con ese tipo… como lo odio ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué Mina?_

Yaten tenia su cabeza hecho un lio amaba a Mina pero para perdonar era demasido orgulloso. La pregunta era si Mina lo traiciono ¿podria perdonar? Y si estaba equivocado ¿Qué pasaría?

Un recuerdo Vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

-Sabes que me parece mentira que estes aquí conmigo-decía mina

-Pues no es mentira, a mi me encanta estar así contigo-decía abrazandola- además sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad?

-UMMM pues no lo se –dijo Mina- ¿Cómo puedes probar que me amas?

-Veamos que tal si dándote un beso-dijo yaten

-¿Solo uno?-pregunto con cierta coquetería

-La verdad voy a darte todos los besos que quieras –dijo yaten- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál condición?

-Que te quedes de nuevo conmigo-dijo el platinado

-UMMM esa condición me encanta-dijo Mina- solo que después no te quejes si no quiero irme de tu casa

-Pues no lo hagas-dijo yaten- dándole un beso apasionado que dejo a Mina sin aliento

Y de nuevo pasaron la noche juntos, amándose demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**Maldición-murmuro yaten cerrando sus puños

Y muchos recuerdos como ese venían a su mente.

Mientras Serena y Darién 

-¿estas preocupada por algo?

-Por Mina-dijo Serena

-Serena ¿Qué paso entre Mina y Yaten?

-No lo se… Mina no quiso hablar de ello-respondió Serena- no quisimos presionarla

-Entiendo, ojala todo se arregle entre ellos-dijo Darién

-Pues esperemos que si-dijo la rubia- no quiero ver a mina así además todo tiene solución si hablan tranquilamente

-Lo se… sabes yo espero que tu algun dia quieras escucharme –dijo Darién-por que quiero y necesito que lo hagas

-Darién lo de nosotros no…

-Por favor serena se que hice mal, todo lo hice mal y me arrepiento por ello

-¡Basta Darién! Tu estas casado que no se te olvide… si hiciste las cosas mal pero no podemos hacer nada ya –dijo la rubia molesta- entiende nada es como antes

-Se que sufriste mucho por mi culpa-dijo Darién

-No Darién tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sufri, no la tienes tu no viste como se derrumbo todo para mi-dijo la rubia- de no ser por mis padres, las chicas y…

Serena guardo silencio pues por poco y menciona a los niños

- Y ¿Por qué callas?-pregunto Darién – las chicas ¿Y?

-Las chicas y las ganas de salir adelante, eso me ayudo mucho-respondió la rubia

-Yo también he sufrido a raíz de tomar esa decisión Serena, no sabes cuanto

-No me digas pues te recuerdo que tu lo quisiste así-dijo la rubia- además ¿Qué tanto puedes haber sufrido tu? Si estas casado, rehiciste tu vida ¿a eso le llamas sufrir?

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen-respondió Darién

-Si eso lo tengo muy claro-dijo Serena

De pronto los interrumpió Molly

-Señor Disculpe solo quería preguntar que desea comer hoy

Molly percibió que Serena estaba un poco molesta pero no pregunto hizo como si no lo notara

-Lo dejo a tu elección Molly, llamale a Andrew para ver si viene a comer-dijo Darién

-Como ordene, permiso- dijo saliendo del gimnasio

-Bien creo que te dejare descansar un momento-dice la rubia saliendo de inmediato

Se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde le pidió a Molly un vaso con agua, Molly noto que iba un poco molesta y triste.

-¿Serena estas bien?

-Si Molly solo un poco cansada-dijo la rubia

-Cuando entre note cierta tensión en ambos –dijo Molly

-Lo que pasa es que el Señor es un poco testarudo-dijo la rubia- pero no es nada del otro mundo

- Que bueno Serena por un momento pensé que dirias que te ibas

-No Molly no lo hare-dijo la rubia- aunque ya me ha cruzado por la mente

-Sabes no se que tienes de especial, pero creo que si tu no llegas el señor seguiría todo el dia en su habitación leyendo unas cartas

-¿Cartas?-pregunto la rubia

-Si no se mucho de esas cartas solo que cuando Kevin iba por ellas y el las leia terminaba deprimido-dijo Molly- me partia el corazón verlo así

- Bueno pues me voy a seguir con las terapias solo venia por un vaso con agua

Salió de la cocina un poco aturdida

_Aun tiene mis cartas… pensé que las había echado a la basura como dijo que haría pero ¿Por qué las conserva? __… ¿Por qué?... Quizás por culpa, por arrepentimiento… _

Respiro hondo antes de estar de nuevo al gimnasio una vez calmada lo hizo

-Bien creo que mejor seguimos-dijo la rubia acercándose de nuevo a Darién

Mientras Lita

Estaba en el restaurante supervisando los menú en la cocina y a la vez preparando algunos platillos, cuando Andrew llego a la cocina

-Que bien huele

-Sr Furuhata que gusto verlo por aquí-dijo Lita

-Venia a buscarte a ti-dijo Andrew- acompañame a la oficina

Lita lo siguió hacia la oficina

-Toma asiento Lita-dijo Andrew señalando la silla- Bien no te asustes solo quiero pedir que me ayudes en la organización de un evento

-Si como usted diga

-Dime solo Andrew

-Esta bien…Sr, perdón Andrew

-Bien necesito que hagas varias opciones de menú por que en este restaurante se llevara a cabo la recepción de un matrimonio-dijo Andrew

-eso es genial-dijo Lita- pero ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Confio en que tus propuestas serán buenas así q esperare verla-dijo Andrew- por cierto ¿Qué te parece la ciudad?

-Gracias por tu confianza, prometo que el lunes tendre las opciones de menú-dijo Lita- de la ciudad no puedo decirte mucho no he conocido nada de ella

-Y ¿con quien vives? Claro si no es indiscreción

-Vivo con dos amigas-dijo Lita

-Una de ellas se llama Serena Tsukino ¿verdad?

-Así es-dijo Lita- supongo que ¿tu eres amigo del idiota de Darién?

Andrew solo sonrio por el comentario antes de contestar

-Si vaya ya veo que lo conoces-dijo Andrew- Supe que eras amiga de serena por una pequeña charla

-Si a mi también algo me dijo Serena, es curioso el destino separados por años y se encuentran de nuevo

-Debe ser por algo ¿no crees?-dijo Andrew- sabes Darién esta sufriendo mucho

-Si sufre es por su culpa –dijo Lita- solo el es responsable de lo que sufre ahora pero en fin ¿puedo irme a la cocina?

-Si puedes irte –dijo Andrew

Lita se retiro de ahí rumbo a la cocina

Así para todos en sus multiples ocupaciones llego la tarde, lamentablemente Andrew no fue a casa de Darién a comer por que tenia pendientes en la oficina por lo que comio solo y serena con Molly y Kevin

Mientras dariencito y Rini 

Estaban haciendo sus tareas en casa en la habitación del pequeño Dariéncito terminando unas sumas que había dejado la maestra.

-Oye Darién ¿terminaste?

-Solo me falta una Rini, cuando venga Seiya quiero que vea que hice mi tarea-dijo el niño emocionado

-Darién dime ¿Qué tal te cae Seiya?

-Me cae muy bien, la verdad me agrada mucho-dijo el niño- ojala papa sea como Seiya y a ti ¿te cae bien?

-Si claro que me cae bien yo imagino a papa igual que Seiya-dijo la niña- imaginate cuando papa venga jugaremos con el y Seiya

-Rini yo extraño al abuelo Kenji y a la abuela ikuko

-Yo también Darién los extraño mucho-dijo la niña- sabes yo me pregunto si los papitos de mi papa nos extrañan mama casi no habla de papa

-Yo solo quiero que mi papa venga y me lleve al parque-dijo Darién- cuando papa venga le dire que llevemos a Seiya

Mientras Serena y Darién 

Serena llego de nuevo al gimnasio pero Darién aun no llegaba estaba aun en su habitación. Serena al ver que pasaban los minutos y no llegaba fue a buscarlo a su habitación

-Darién ¿puedo pasar?

-Si pasa

Al entrar lo encuentra aun comiendo

-Perdon pensé que no querías seguir los ejercicios

-No lo que pasa es que no tenia mucho apetito pero por fin me decidi a comer-dijo el pelinegro

-Mira Darién debes alimentarte muy bien debes hacer tus comidas al dia eso te ayudara mucho

-Tratare de hacerlo-dijo Darién- ¿podria descansar la tarde? Es que me duelen un poco las piernas y la columna

-Esta bien ¿te duele mucho?-pregunto la rubia

-Un poco

-Ire a la cocina a prepararte unos lienzos para poner en tu espalda eso aminora el dolor un poco-dijo la rubia- ya regreso

Salió hacia la cocina a preparar los lienzos para Darién y volvió con Kevin a la habitación de Darién ya que ella sola no podría moverlo.

-Kevin ayudame a poner a Darién boca abajo para poner sobre su espalda esto

-Esta bien Serena

Una vez lo hizo salió de la habitación serena le coloco los lienzos a Darién sobre la espalda.

-¡Listo! Veras como te sientes mejor

-Gracias Serena

-No me des las gracias Darién como mi paciente debo ayudarte-dijo la rubia- y eso hago- puedes pedirle a Molly que te ayude con los lienzos el fin de semana

-Lo hare-dijo Darién- creo que este sera un largo fin de semana

- Que tal si sales al jardín veras como te sientes mejor, además también puedes ir al parque o a un centro comercial-dijo la rubia- deberías salir con Andrew

-No me convence mucho la idea talvez cuando ya pueda valerme por mi mismo lo haga-dijo Darién – tu ¿Qué haras?

-UMMM bueno no se si saldré con las chicas o con Seiya-dijo la rubia- aun no hemos hablado de eso

Mina y Haruka

La rubia estaba en su oficina mientras Michiru llego

-Michiru pasa siéntate

-Gracias Mina ¿Cómo estas?- dijo sentándose

-Bien Michiru, en taller ya están trabajando el vestuario de los hermanos Kou

-Si ya fui a checarlo quedara perfecto. Dime Mina ¿te sientes bien aquí?

-Claro que si el ambiente es muy agradable me encanta estar aquí

-Que bueno Mina oye y ¿esas flores?-dijo viendo el arreglo

-Me las dio Haruka-dijo la rubia

-AHH así que por ti tiene esa carita de perrito degollado-dijo Michiru- para serte sincera se ve muy interesado en ti

-Es muy lindo conmigo-dijo Mina

De pronto entro Haruka

-Es mi impresión ¿o hablaban de mi?

-¿Cómo crees Haruka?-dijo Michiru- bueno permiso yo me voy tengan un lindo fin de semana, nos vemos

Salió de ahí dejándolos solos

-Preciosa que tal si mañana ¿vamos al cine?

-Crei que me llevarías a verte correr

-Lo pensé mejor, lo dejaremos para otro dia-dijo Haruka- ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien acepto

-Entonces no se diga mas, vamos mañana al cine-dijo Haruka- ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-Pero aun no es hora

-No te preocupes así descansas mas-dijo Haruka- en 5 minutos nos vamos

-Ok

En casa de los Kou 

-Yaten ¿vas a salir?

-Si Seiya ¿Por qué?

-Solo lo pregunto-dijo Seiya

-Pues no preguntes-dijo abriendo la puerta y azotándola al salir

-A ¿Dónde ira?-pregunto Seiya

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Taiky- Seiya ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime Taiky

-¿Cómo van tu y Serena?

-Bien-dijo Seiya- se que no me ama como a chiba pero intentare ganarme su amor

-¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que vuelva con Darién?

-Si eso lo pienso a diario y creeme Taiky si ese fuera el caso me apartaría –dijo Seiya- No por que no la ame, si no por que tuve la oportunidad de intentarlo y pues no funciono, pero lo intente

-Entiendo-dijo Taiky- te admiro por ser así

-Lo único malo sabes es que adoro a esos chiquillos-dijo Seiya

-Me lo imagino-dijo Taiky- pero en fin ¿Qué haras mañana?

-Quiero salir con mi bombón y los chicos-dijo Seiya- y ¿tu?

-No lo se oye y ¿vas a ir a casa de serena?

-Si pero antes voy por ella a casa de chiba-dijo Seiya- así que me voy te veo mas tarde Taiky

Seiya salió rumbo a casa de Darién, serena aun estaba en la habitación de Darién

-¿te sientes mejor?

-Si estoy mejor gracias

De pronto le cayo una llamada de Seiya

-Bombón ya voy por ti

-Seiya ok yo aquí te espero-dijo la rubia

-Oye bombón debemos hacer planes para mañana

-Si Seiya lo haremos-dijo serena- además yo también quiero Salir mañana pero lo hablamos en casa ¿si?

-Si bombón en unos minutos estoy en casa de Chiba

Termino la llamada y Darién solo escucho la conversación

-Darién voy por mis cosas Seiya ya viene por mi

-Esta bien Serena que disfrutes el fin de semana

-Gracias Darién … bueno me voy nos vemos el lunes

La rubia salió de la habitación fue al gimnasio por sus cosas. A los pocos minutos llego Seiya por ella y se dirigieron a casa.

Haruka justo llego con Mina estaba ayudándola a bajar de auto y a poca distancia yaten los estaba observando.

-Haruka ¿quieres pasar?

-Si te sientes con animos claro que si

-Entonces vamos-dijo mina tomando su brazo

Yaten estaba furioso al verlo del brazo de Mina y mas al entrar a su casa, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Los niños al ver a Mina corrieron a saludarla

-tía mina

-Darién, Rini-dijo abrazandolos

-Tía ¿Quién es el? Es el señor que vino ayer-dijo Rini

-Si Rini el es Haruka, Haruka ellos son Rini y Darién-dijo Mina

-Mucho gusto niños-dijo Haruka

Los niños estuvieron muy entretenidos hasta que llego Seiya y Serena, mina y Haruka la pasaron muy bien juntos quedando de a cuerdo para salir mañana. Seiya estaba jugando con los niños mientras mina y serena platicaban.

-¿Cómo te va con Darién Serena?

-Bien Mina ahí va echándole ganas a las terapias espero que se recupere pronto-dijo la rubia

-¿Y?- pregunto Mina

-¿Qué quieres decir Mina? Mas bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-Serena no te hagas no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte pero aprovechando ¿Qué sientes por Darién? ¿Qué sentiste al verlo?-pregunto Mina

-Me sorprendió Mucho encontrarlo en esa situación-dijo Serena- pero ya te dije que se va a recuperar

-Serena te estas desviando del tema-dijo Mina- pero en fin no importa, cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensas hacer con Seiya y los niños mañana?

-Aun no se que se le antoja a Seiya-dijo la rubia- y ¿tu?

-Saldré con Haruka-dijo Mina

-Mina ¿quieres contarme que paso y pasa entre yaten y tu?

-Te contare pero cuando Seiya se vaya-dijo Mina

-Esta bien

De pronto se escucha el alboroto de Seiya y los niños al estar cerca de la sala y Darién corre a los brazos de su mama

-Mami Seiya dice que saldremos mañana-dice dariencito

-Así es amor mañana saldremos con Seiya ¿te agrada la idea?

-SIIIIIIIIIII

De pronto llego Rini y Seiya se acomodaron en el sofá Dariéncito corrió a subirse a las piernas de Seiya.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mina?

-Bien Seiya –dijo Mina

-Bombón ¿Dónde iremos mañana?

-No lo se Seiya ¿tu que sugieres?

-Seiya ¿Por qué no vamos a un parque de diversiones?-dice dariencito

-Buena idea campeón ¿Qué te parece bombón? ¿Rini te gusta la idea?

-Si Seiya me gusta la idea-dijo Rini

-A mi también Seiya me encanta la idea, además los niños se divertirán

-Entonces no se diga mas mañana al parque de diversiones-dijo Seiya

-Mami tenemos hambre-dice dariencito

-Bien entonces vamos a cenar Seiya, Mina ¿vienen?

-Si ya vamos- dijo Seiya

Serena fue a preparar la comida mientras Seiya detuvo a Mina

-Mina ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Imagino que quieres saber ¿Por qué yaten me trata así?

-Si-respondió Seiya

-Pues créeme que yo también quisiera saberlo Seiya pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-dijo la rubia- pero sabes no quiero hablar de yaten al menos por hoy no

-Esta bien Mina comprendo entonces vamos a cenar-dijo Seiya

Ambos se incorporaron a cenar con serena y los niños; la cena fue muy agradable minutos después serena estaba en el cuarto con los niños, mientras Mina y Seiya lavaban los platos.

-Mami tu crees que ¿papa llame hoy?-pregunto dariencito

-¿Por qué lo preguntas amor?-dijo acariciando sus cabellos

-Es que quería decirle que venga pronto para que juegue conmigo y con Seiya-dijo el niño- ¿verdad Rini?

-Si mami queremos si llama ¿puedes decirle?

-Claro que si pequeños yo le dire a papa-dijo la rubia

-Mami ¿tienes una foto de papa?-dijo Rini es que queremos conocerlo tu nos hablas poco de el

-Prometo que buscare una foto de papa para mostrárselas-dijo la rubia- ahora Darién a dormir-le dio un beso en la frente- Rini vamos a tu habitación tomandola de la mano

Una vez dejo en la habitación a Rini se dirigió a la sala con Seiya, aunque quería ocultarlo estaba triste.

-Bombón ¿vamos a caminar?

-Claro Seiya vamos mina regreso en un rato-dijo la rubia

-Si Serena ve

Seiya y Serena salieron abrazados tomados de la mano a caminar

-Seiya ¿Qué tal tu dia?

-Bien bombón aunque pasamos los 3 en casa-dijo Seiya- a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien Seiya espero que Darién se recupere pronto-dijo la rubia- los niños están ilusionados por la salida de mañana

-Y ¿tu? ¿estas emocionada?

-Claro que si tontito sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado-dijo la rubia

-Te noto triste bombón ¿Qué pasa? ven siéntate aquí –dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Los niños Seiya últimamente preguntan por su papa-dijo Serena

-Hermosa mirame-dijo tomando con dulzura el mentón de la rubia-Imagino lo que sientes y sabes que hagas lo que hagas yo estare contigo

-No se que hacer Seiya-dijo la rubia- quieren una foto de su papa

-Eso es normal son niños tienen curiosidad por saber y conocer de su padre bombón-dijo Seiya

-Y ¿Qué sugieres? Que le diga a Darién fíjate que tenemos dos hijos tienen 6 años ¿quieres conocerlos?-dijo la rubia un tanto aflijida

-No bombón eso solo tu puedes decidirlo-dijo Seiya-pero tarde o temprano Chiba lo sabra y quien sabe como reaccione la pregunta es ¿si se entera que pasara?

-Va a querer verlos, convivir con ellos-dijo serena- eso pasara si se entera

-Tranquila bombón mira llegado el momento sabras enfrentarlo-dijo Seiya- ahora cambia esa carita ¿si?

-Esta bien cambiare mi carita-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Así me gusta verte-dijo tomandola de la cintura- sabes bombón me muero por darte un beso

-¿Así?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-Si-respondió

Acercándose a ella lentamente busco sus labios besándola con dulzura y ella correspondió a ese beso el acaricio la mejía de la rubia y el beso se torno largo se separaron por la falta de aire. La mirada de ambos era cálida y llena de ternura.

-Era cierto-dice la rubia- te morias por darme un beso-dijo rozando sutilmente sus labios

-Mi bombón mi dulce bombón –dijo Seiya en el oido de la rubia- disfruto tanto cada momento a tu lado

-Yo también Seiya disfruto cada momento a tu lado-dijo la rubia

Ambos volvieron a besarse y se quedaron ahí abrazados, mientras Mina estaba esperando a Lita quien justo iba llegando

-Lita que tarde vienes-dijo Mina- ¿quieres cenar?

-No Mina gracias estoy muerta hubo mucho movimiento en el restaurante-dijo Lita- además el lunes debo presentarle a el dueño del lugar opciones de menú para un evento y ¿los niños?

-Ya están dormido, serena salió con Seiya y yo pues aquí –dijo Mina

-¿Por qué no sales a caminar?-dijo Lita- eso te haría bien

-No ya mañana saldré Haruka me invito al cine y acepte –dijo la rubia

-Que bueno Mina me alegra por ti, yo mañana dormiré lo que pueda-dijo Lita- estoy muerta

-Entonces ve a descansar-dijo Mina- yo espero a Serena

-Ok buenas noches Mina-dice Lita retirándose a su cuarto

Mina estaba en la sala cuando sono su celular al contestar nadie respondia, de pronto siente una sensación extraña, solo escucha la respiración de la otra persona.

-Ya...Yaten ¿eres tu?-pregunto Mina

En efecto era yaten pero ¿Por qué no hablaba con Mina?

-Yaten contéstame dime algo-decía Mina- pero si solo me hablas para hacerme sentir mal no digas nada

-¿Lo quieres?- dijo yaten del otro lado

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Mina

-Solo responde Mina-dijo yaten con voz triste

-No entiendo tu pregunta y menos que hago hablando contigo cuando tu lo único que has hecho es ofenderme; ahora vienes y me haces una pregunta fuera del lugar ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué nuevo insulto vas a decirme?-dijo la rubia- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Sabes no entiendo

Yaten solo la escuchaba, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ante las palabras de Mina

-Mina…-susurro yaten terminando la llamada

_¿Por que actúas así yaten? Creo conocerte pero por tus actos me doy cuenta que no ¿Por qué llegamos a esto? Si yo te amaba… y TE AMO ¿Qué nos paso yaten? Como quisiera que me dijeras de una vez ¿Qué demonios hice? ¿en que te falle?_

Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos por Serena que iba entrando

-Mina ¿pense que estarías dormida?

-No Serena aunque quisiera no podría dormir ¿Cómo te fue con Seiya?

-Bien mañana llevaremos a los niños a un parque de diversiones-dijo serena- pero bueno ya que no pudes dormir ¿quiere hablar conmigo?

-Si Serena –dijo la rubia

-Bien te escucho cuéntame lo que tu quieras contarme-dijo serena – yo sabre entenderte

-Lo se- sabes a veces cuando no estábamos yaten y yo en el templo con todos era por que estábamos juntos; claro como amigos nos contábamos nuestras cosas, reíamos juntos-relataba mina con nostalgia- era increíble verlo reir sobre todo por que parecía un hielo, pero conmigo fue difrente

-Entiendo y ¿Qué paso?

-Yo siempre he estado enamorada de yaten y cuando nos hicimos amigos mas no quería decirlo por que arruinaría nuestra amistad-dijo Mina

Un recurdo vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_-__Entonces Mina dime ¿Quién te gusta?-decía el platinado_

_- No tiene caso que lo sepas-dijo la rubia- es inalcanzable_

_-¿Inalcanzable? ¿Por que?_

_-Digamos que es una estrella que no puedo alcanzar-dijo la rubia_

_-Y si esa estrella bajara para que la alcanzaras ¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto el platinado_

_-Seria muy feliz, amaría a esa estrella mas que a mi vida-dijo la rubia_

_-Entonces quiero que me ames mas que a tu vida-dijo el platinado- quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti_

_La rubia se quedo con los ojos como platos ante tales palabras_

_-Ya… Yaten tu…_

_-Si Mina yo te amo perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero tu sabes que no soy muy expresivo-dijo el platinado acercándose a ella- pero contigo no se que me pasa_

_El platinado beso a la rubia sin que ella se lo esperara, pero termino rindiéndose ante el beso de yaten. Se separaron por la falta de aire._

_-Yaten dime que esto no es un sueño-dijo la rubia_

_-Claro que no pequeña, no es un sueño-dijo yaten besándola de nuevo_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas pero me sorprende como no tienes idea-dijo Serena- yaten te ama

-No se si me ame serena es mas creo que me odia-dijo Mina- después de eso pasábamos cada momento juntos el reia y me encantaba verlo así, era tan detallista conmigo

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-dijo serena

-Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto no por mi si no por el, pero se los diríamos pronto-dijo Mina- no sabes como disfrute cada segundo a su lado Serena era mi sueño hecho realidad

-Te entiendo dime Mina ¿Por qué el se comporta así?

-Ay Serena si lo supiera ya lo hubiese arreglado-dijo Mina- pero no tengo ni idea- cuando los chicos se fueron de Tokio el no se despidió de mi, solo me miro con odio no lo volvi a ver hasta que venimos a Francia y ¿no se que hacer?

-Pero quizás lo dejaste plantado o no se-dijo la rubia

-No Serena jamás lo hice me duele mucho su actitud sabes siento un dolor tan grande-dijo Mina

-Mina tú ¿aun lo amas?

-Eso no tiene caso ya el me odia-dijo con tristeza- lo se por su forma de verme

-Mina sabes el momento para que hablen se dara y ahí podrán ver si hay algo que salvar-dijo la rubia- quizás ahora no sea el momento pero llegara

-Gracias Serena –dijo Mina

-De nada te escucho así como lo haces tu conmigo-dijo la rubia- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si-respondió mas animada

-Que gusto entonces creo que podemos ir a dormir-dijo la rubia

-Supongo que mañana no te vere en todo el dia-dijo Mina

-Ni yo a ti por que te iras con Haruka-dijo Serena- y ¿lita?

-Vino pero se fue a descansar al parecer tuvo un dia pesado-dijo Mina- buenas noches Serena

-Buenas Noches Mina

Ambas chica entraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras yaten pues no podía conciliar el sueño.

Mientras Darién y Andrew

-Espero que pueda divorciarme cuanto antes –dijo Darién

-Yo también lo espero pero conociendo a tu esposa pondrá pretextos para no hacerlo-dijo Andrew

-Lo se y sabes no se por que no se divorcia de mi si nuestra vida juntos no funciono-dijo Darién- en un principio hice un esfuerzo y tu sabes por que

-Lo se Darién-dijo Andrew- pero ya tranquilo espermos que pronto quedes separado de ella

-Lo dudo con lo ambiciosa que es-dijo Darién

-Darién debo irme-dijo mirando su reloj- vendre mañana a visitarte

-Esta bien Andrew nos vemos mañana-dijo Darién

Andrew dejo en la habitación al pelinegro pero no podía conciliar el sueño…

Serena estaba en su habitación dando vuelta y vuelta en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en sus niños y en el interés que mostraban por conocer a su padre. Y le daba miedo pensar que Darién se enterara que tenían dos hijos ¿Qué pasaría si el lo descubre? ¿Qué dirían los niños si lo conocieran? Esa y muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza. después pensó en el paseo de mañana con Seiya y los niños eso la animo un poco. Mañana estaba segura que los niños, ella y Seiya la pasarían bien.

**Hola yo aquí dejando este nuevo cap ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. En el siguiente cap veremos como se la pasan mina y Haruka. Como les va a Seiya y serena con los peques entre otras cosas**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por su apoyo con mis fic-**


	10. Un dia provechoso, el paso del tiempo

La mañana era hermosa justo para ir a pasear como ellos lo tenian planeado

los niños estaban mas que felices con ese paseo se dirigieron al cuarto de su

mami.

-Mami despierta ya es hora de levantarse-dijo Rini

-Mami ya levantate Seiya ya he de venir en camino-decia dariencito

serena apenas abria los ojos y al ver a sus niños sonrio

-Tranquilos les seguro que seiya apenas esta despertando-dijo Serena-

vengan aqui -dijo haciendoles lugar en su cama

los niños se subieron a la cama con la rubia uno a cada lado, abrazandola

eso era lo maximo para serena estar asi con sus dos tesoros.

-Mami yo quiero subir a todas los juegos mecanicos -dijo dariencito

-Igual yo mami estoy muy emocionada-dijo Rini

-Tranquilos mis niños ya nos iremos y pasaremos un lindo dia todos-dijo la

rubia

************************************************

mientras en casa de los Kou Seiya y Taiky estaban ya desayunando Yaten ni

siquiera habia salido de su habitacion.

-¿Como estara Yaten?-pregunto Taiky

-Amargado como siempre-dijo Seiya- Se amarga por que quiere nada le

cuesta hablar con Mina y se acabo el asunto

-Eso no sucedera-dijo Taiky

-Pues peor para el por que Haruka le ganara a Mina-dijo Seiya- y despues

que no se lamente sabes mejor voy a verlo a ver si amanecio mejor

seiya se dirigio a la habitacion de Yaten y entro el platinado aun estaba en la

cama

-Yaten levantate no puedes pasar la vida ahi tirado-dijo seiya-Arreglate y ve a

buscar a Mina

-No digas estupideces Seiya no estoy asi por Mina

-JAJAJA eso ni tu te lo crees-dijo Seiya- pero sabes despues si Haruka se

queda con ella no te lamentes, nada te cuesta ir a hablar con ella

-Callate Seiya largate de mi habitacion-grita Yaten furioso

seiya obedecio saliendo de ahi, se dirigio a Taiky

-Ni se te ocurra entrar en este momento esta furioso-dijo seiya- Bueno es

algo normal en el pero en fin yo disfrutare este dia con mi bombom y los

niños

-Si tienes razon mejor ve antes de que se te haga tarde-dijo Taiky

-Bien entonces nos vemos -dijo seiya dirigiendose a casa de Serena

MIENTRAS SERENA Y LOS NIÑOS

Ya estaban listos solo estaban tomando algo de desayuno Mina entra al

comedor y se sienta con ellos.

-Vaya veo que estan listos para salir-dijo Mina- eso me gusta mucho

-Tu ¿Saldras con Haruka?

-Claro que si Serena es un buen chico-dijo Mina

-Y ademas muy guapo-dijo la rubia

-Si no lo niego pero bueno yo los dejo diviertanse ire a dormir un poco mas-

dice Mina- Lita aun no despierta

-Me lo imagino debe estar muy cansada-dice Serena- Bueno mina te

diviertes con Haruka

-Lo hare pero tu debes hacer lo mismo-Dijo Mina quien se dirigio a su

habitacion

-Mami llamale a Seiya es que ya se tardo-dijo dariencito

-Mi niño tranquilo no seas impaciente-dijo la rubia- mejor vayan a laverse sus

dientes

-Si mami-dijeron los niños

De pronto tocaron a la puerta era Seiya

-Bombom estas hermosa-dijo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios

-Seiya pasa te estamos esperando no sabes Dariencito esta impaciente por

que no llegabas-dijo Serena

-Bueno ya estoy aqui-dijo Seiya- ¿Donde estan los niños?

-Lavando sus dientes-dijo la rubia

De pronto llegaron ambos niños, Dariencito corrio hacia Seiya y el lo cargo

-!Seiya ! pense que no venias-dijo abrazandolo

-¿Como crees? yo cumplo lo que digo campeon-dijo alborotando sus

cabellos-Rini ¿Como estaa?

-Bien Seiya feliz de que estes aqui-dijo la niña que estaba de la mano con

Serena

-Bien ya estamos listos entonces vamos-dijo Seiya

Todos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Seiya rumbo al parque de

Diversiones los niños iban mas que emocionados, no paraban de hablar.

minutos despues llegaban al parque de Diversiones el sueño de cualquier

niño. bajaron emocionados del auto.

-Mami vamos-decia Rini

-Esta bien mis amores tranquilos-dijo la rubia

-Seiya verdad que ¿Podemos subir a todos los juegos ¿pregunto dariencito?

-Claro que si-respondio Seiya-Vamos a comprar los boletos

Los niños estaban emocionados subian a cuanto juego mecanico era

posible, y tambien de ser posible se subian dos veces al mismo juego al fin y

al cabo niños. parecian dos torbellinos de un lado a otro; Seiya estaba feliz

de ver a los niños y a su bombon felices, aunque sabia que Serena traia

su cabeza y su corazon hecho un Lio aunque no lo dijera.

*********************************************************

Mientras Mina estaba arreglandose para salir con Haruka pues le aviso que

pronto estaria con ella.

-Lita tu ¿Piensas salir?

-No lo creo Mina me quedare en casa descansando -dijo Lita- pero tu

diviertete

-Lo hare Lita Haruka no tardara en venir-Dijo Mina- ¿Me veo bien?

-Claro que si Mina, si Yaten te viera se quedaria mudo

-Yaten... dijo casi en un susurro

-Mina no quise ponerte triste-dijo Lita- Disculpame

-Tranquila Lita

Minutos despues tocaban a la puerta Mina se despidio de Lita y fue a abrir

-Haruka que puntual eres

-Yo jamas hago esperar a bellezas como tu-dijo Haruka- y menos lo haria

contigo ¿Vamos?

-Claro que si-dijo cerrando la puerta

De pronto volvio su vista por que sintio que alguien los veia y era Yaten que

estaba viendolos de lejos pero Mina lo vio.

-Mina ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Haruka

-Nada Haruka, vamonos-dijo la rubia subiendo al auto

El rubio no noto la presencia de Yaten mientras Yaten estaba furioso de verla

irse con el, ¿por que pasaba esto? justo cuando habia ido a buscarla. dio

media vuelta y se fue de ahi

-Bien preciosa ¿Vamos al cine?

-Si Haruka me encanta la idea-dice la rubia- ¿que peliculas hay?

-No tengo ni idea pero ya veremos cual nos gusta-dice- Mina ¿Pasa algo?

-No Haruka nada-dice la rubia

Haruka no muy convencido no pregunta mas y se dirige hacia el cine, al

llegar ven la cartelera. pero no parecia convencerles ninguna

-Veamos ¿que tal la maldicion de las hermanas?-dice Mina

-Si a ti te gusta yo no tengo ningun problema-Dice el rubio- aunque me que

tal una noche en el museo?

-Esta bien Haruka vemos esa-dice la rubia emocionada

Compraron los boletos y las golosinas, entraron a la sala y la pelicula

comenzo conforme la pelicula avanzaba Mina estaba que moria de Risa pues

la pelicula le parecia muy buena y graciosa, Haruka aunque ponia atencion a

la pelicula veia mas la hermosa sonrisa de Mina... simplemente encantadora

************************************************

Volviendo con seiya y los niños

andaban de arriba a abajo en el parque de Diversiones no se veian para

nada cansados.

-Seiya una vuelta mas ¿si?-suplicaba dariencito

-Claro subiremos las veces que tu quieras-dijo Seiya

-Seiya no lo concientas si no te aseguro que no lo sacaremos del parque de

Diversiones-dijo la rubia que tenia de la mano a Rini

-Tranquila bombom asi son los niños-dijo Seiya- si no mirame a mi

-JAJAJA Seiya tu no eres un niño-dijo la rubia

-Bueno no lo soy pero todos tenemos un niño adentro -dijo Seiya

-Mami pero yo tengo hambre-dijo la niña

-Bueno que les parece si ¿vamos a comer?-dijo Serena- ademas tranquilos

no nos iremos aun

-Siiiiiii-gritaron los niños

-Entonces vamos buscando un lugar para sentarnos y piensen que van a

comer-dijo Seiya

encontraron una mesa bajo la sombra de un arbol, el lugar estaba perfecto

cualquiera que los viese pensarian que son una hermosa familia.

los niños pedian una cosa y otra de comer, todos estaban disfrutando el

paseo.

***********************************************************

Mientras Darien

El pelinegro se encontraba en su habitacion pensando en Serena Como

habian cambiado las cosas, tuvo en sus manos la felicidad del mundo y la

dejo ir por tonto. Quizas si le hubiese hablado a Serena con la verdad si le

hubiese dicho lo que pasaba a lo mejor estarian juntos. Darien saco de de un

cajon unas cartas, pero no eran cualquier carta eran las cartas de Serena,

aunque le dijo q las botaria mintio cada carta que ella escribio estaba ahi.

siempre las conservo. tomo una carta y aunque cada palabra la sabia de

memoria empezo a leer la carta

_Darien no se cuantos dias han pasado desde que terminamos, ni siquiera se _

_por que te escribo si dejaste claro que botarias mis cartas, talvez lo hago por _

_que nunca la leeras. sabes nada es lo mismo sin ti tantos sueños se fueron _

_contigo, todo mi mundo cambio de repente pero sabes no te culpo... sabes _

_guardare cada momento a tu lado como el mas grande tesoro del mundo_

_No sabes como quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero se que no debo,sabes_

_entre nosotros siempre habra algo que nos unira aunque no estes conmigo y_

_sabes ¿por que? por que mi amor por ti Darien es "mas grande que el _

_universo" _

_Te extraño mucho no lo niego, sabes las chicas tratan de animarme no te _

_preocupes por mi yo saldre adelante tengo motivos para hacerlo, Se feliz en _

_verdad yo lo sere tambien sin ti pero sere feliz por ti._

_Serena._

Los ojos de Darien se cristalizaron al leer la carta y eso que la habia leido

muchas veces.

De pronto entro Molly interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Darien

-Señor disculpe que lo moleste-dice Molly- tiene una llamada

-¿De quien?-pregunta

Molly no sabe como decirlo pues hasta ella esta sorprendida

-Es su esposa señor-dice al fin molly nerviosa

Darien toma el telefono y Molly se retira Darien duda si contestar o no pero

al fin lo hace

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto molesto

-Darien pero ¿que manera es esa de hablarle a tu esposa?-pregunta la mujer

del otro lado-¿No te alegra mi llamada?

-Dime de una ves ¿Que quieres?

-Bueno Calma cariño llamo para decirte que recibi la demanda de

divorcio, pero no creas que te lo dare asi de facil, tengo mis condiciones

-Tu no tienes por que poner condiciones-dijo Darien

-Te equivocas a mi no me urge divorciarme para nada querido-dijo la mujer

-No me importa lo que tu digas, ni lo que quieras-dijo darien- ahorrate la

molestia de aparecer por aqui

-Lo siento amor eso no se va a poder soy tu esposa y tengo derechos a los

que no renunciare asi de facil algo de provecho debo obtener de nuestro

matrimonio- Bueno querido pronto tendras noticias mias-dijo la mujer

terminando la llamada

Darien tiro el telefono al piso estaba demasiado alterado ¿como creyo en

ella? ¿Por que fue tan idiota para dejarse envolver? en ese momento entra

Andrew.

-¿Como estas Darien?

-Pesimo -dijo con amargura- no sera facil librarme de ella

-Ah ya veo ya recibio la demanda de divorcio ¿verdad?

-Si y no sera facil librarme de ella-dice Darien

-No te preocupes Darien todo tiene solucio ya lo veras-dice mientras observa

que tenia esas cartas de nuevo- Darien otra vez leyendo las cartas

-Pues si - dijo con un dejo de tristeza pensando en que hoy pasaria el dia

con Seiya-¿Me pregunto que estara haciendo?

-Darien pues eso mejor respondelo tu mismo-dijo Andrew

-Debe estar con Seiya es normal despues de todo llevan una relacion y ella

es feliz-dijo con tristeza- ella misma me lo dijo

-Darien amigo no te atormentes con eso-dijo Andrew- ten paciencia ella debe

escucharte y te entendera. Darien tu ¿Crees que ella aun sienta algo por ti?

-No lo creo y me lo merezco me comporte con ella como el peor de los

canallas-dijo con tristeza- Ademas Seiya ya esta en su vida

-Animo Darien ya se dara la oportunidad de explicar todo lo que aquella vez

no hiciste-dice Andrew

mientras ellos seguian platicando de el divorcio de Darien y de otras cosas

los niños Seiya y Serena aun estaban en el parque de diversiones.

-Seiya vamos-decia Dariencito emocionado

-Campeon tranquilo oye la proxim a vez no te dare tantos dulces-dice Seiya

sonriendo-Rini, Bombom vamos no se queden atras

-Seiya tranquilo ya vamos no se como no se cansan- dice la rubia- vamos

princesa aun hay mucho por recorrer

****************************************************************************************

mientras ellos seguian en el parque de Diversiones Mina y Haruka salian del

cine.

-¿Te gusto la pelicula preciosa?

-Claro que si Haruka me encanto-dice sonriendo

-Sabes tu sonrisa es muy hermosa-dice Haruka haciendo sonrojar

a Mina

-Ay tu siempre tan lindo-dice Mina

-Soy lindo contigo por que tu me gustas mucho-dijo el rubio- eres muy una

mujer muy hermosa

Mina se sonrojo mas aun ante aquellas palabras que Haruka decia pue con

tanta dulzura.

-Bien preciosa dime ¿que mas quieres hacer? tus deseos son ordenes

-Bueno dime ¿que quieres hacer tu?-dijo Mina-Normalmente ¿que haces los

fines de semana?

-Normalmente estoy en mi casa descansando-dijo Haruka- ya vez que en la

semana es algo dificil de hacer

-Entonces vamos a tu casa a que descanses-dijo Mina- ya venimos al cine

ahora descansa la tarde

-Sera un placer para mi estar en tu compañia-dijo Haruka ayudandole a subir

al auto

**********************************************************************

Mientras Yaten estaba en un bar tomando estaba furioso tenia mil

pensamientos en su cabeza, pero en especial pensaba en ella en Mina

Una cosa era cierta amaba a Mina mas que a su vida, pero el orgullo en el

muchas veces podia mas que cualquier cosa. De pronto una mujer se sento

en la barra junto a el.

-¿Yaten?-pregunto la mujer ya que sabia que lo conocia

el platinado volvio su cabeza en direccion de aquella voz extrañado pues ¿de

donde la conocia?

-Soy Michiru Kaiou la jefa de Mina-dijo dandole la mano para saludar

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-dijo el platinado con una mueca de sonrisa

-Un whisky esta bien-dijo ella

Yaten pidio el trago para Michiru

-Yaten ¿Te pasa algo?

-Me pasa que extraño a una persona-de pronto el platinado guardo silencio-

¿que demonios estoy haciendo?-penso mientras daba otro trago a su bebida

-¿Extrañas a tu novia?-pregunto Michiru

El platinado no respondio solo dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar no insistire-dijo ella

-No es que no quiera hablar es solo que...-dijo haciendo una pausa- duele

mucho tocar ese tema

-Sabes puedes confiar en mi-dijo ella- ¿que paso entre ustedes?

-Lo que paso no importa, ahora lo que me duele es verla con el-dijo el

platinado

-UMMM ya veo ¿tiene nuevo novio?

-Si Haruka resulto ser mas ingenuo que yo cayo rapido en sus redes-dijo el

platinado

esto dejo de una pieza a Michiru acaso ¿hablaba de Mina? el desconcierto

de ella fue percibido por Yaten

-Estoy hablando de Mina-dijo Yaten

-Debes estar equivocado Yaten ¿Por que te expresas asi de Mina?

-Tengo mis razones-dijo haciendo una pausa- Ojala a el no lo engañe como

lo hizo conmigo

-Acaso tu y mina...-hizo una pausa antes de terminar

-No quiero hablar de eso, Mina y yo nada, ella es buena actriz

me engaño-dijo dando un trago a su vaso

Michiru no supo que decir, no conocia mucho a Mina pero tampoco a Yaten...

-Bueno Yaten no se que decirte ella me parece una linda persona-dijo ella-

y Haruka la quiere mucho, lamento de verdad lo que esta pasando

-No lo lamentes-dijo el- ya mucho lo he hecho yo es solo que aun la amo-dijo

al fin

-Si la amas dicelo-dijo ella- no se si eso solucine las cosas entre ustedes

pero si no lo haces no lo sabras, yo me retiro y espero verte pronto

ella se levanto de ahi dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos.

**************************************************

Haruka y Mina estaban comiendo en casa del rubio

-Tu casa es muy linda-dijo la rubia

-Que bueno que te guste-dijo Haruka- puedes venir las veces que quieras

-Gracias- dijo ella- por cierto cocinas delicioso

-Es un honor que esas palabras vengan de ti-dijo el

despues de comer se dirigieron a la hermosa terraza, mina estaba encantada

con la vista, alguna vez estuvo en un lugar asi con el... con Yaten su rostro

reflejo tristeza que Haruka noto se acerco a ella con delicadeza tomando el

menton de ella en sus manos

-Princesa esa carita no me gusta verlas asi-dijo el acariciandola con

ternura-¿que pasa?

-Nada...

-Sabes no mientes muy bien-dijo con el con una sonrisa- ese nada

tiene nombre y apellido pero sabes no vale la pena que estes asi por

el-dijo con dulzura- tu eres hermosa y cualquiera estaria feliz de tenerte a

su lado, yo seria uno de ellos

-Haruka...

-Mina eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, nunca me habia

interesado en nadie hasta que llegaste tu-dijo el- creo que yo me estoy

enamorando de ti-dijo acariciando de nuevo el rostro de Mina

-Haruka yo estoy confundida son tantas cosas las que quisiera resolver-dijo

ella-Yo no se lo que siento, pero sabes-dijo haciendo una pausa- me gusta

mucho que estes cerca de mi; me haces sentir muy bien contigo todo es

distinto eres dulce y tierno conmigo

-No digas mas mi dulce niña-dijo el quiero que sientas como palpita mi

corazon por ti-dijo el llevando la mano de ella a su pecho- solo tu logras esto

con una mirada, una sonrisa o una palabra

El se perdio en esos hermosos ojos azules y de pronto sus bocas estuvieron

a centimetros de distancia que fueron acoratados por e, al fin la beso con

dulzura jugando con sus labios poco a poco la tomo de la cintura y la contrajo

a su cuerpo haciendo que ese beso fuera dulce y tierno pero a le vez

apasionado y lleno de amor. ambos se separaron sin decir nada

ella se acurruco en los brazos de Haruka y el la abrazo como si su

vida dependiera de ello.

El dia habia sido provechoso para algunos para otros quizas no mucho pero

asi cayo la noche. Seiya y Serena ya estaban en casa los niños al fin

se habian dormido.

-Bombom ¿te gusto el paseo?

-Claro que si Seiya me encanto

-Entonces merezco un premio-dijo el

-No me digas y que premio es ese

-Un beso

-JAJAJA sabia que lo pedirias y sabes que te lo dare-dijo ella

Ambos se besaron Seiya queria detener el tiempo con ese beso, anhelaba

y deseaba tanto tenerla para siempre asi, ella correspondia a su beso con

mucha ternura.

afuera de la casa estaba Haruka y Mina

-Preciosa gracias por este dia

-Gracias a ti Haruka la pase bien contigo-dijo ella

El roso con delicadeza los labios de Mina con un beso fugaz

-Descansa Preciosa-dijo el y recuerda que te quiero

Mina dio una linda sonrisa y se metio a la casa interrumpiendo a Serena y

Seiya que estaban besandose.

-Chicos lo siento-dijo Mina- hagan de cuenta que no estoy aqui

Los chicos se pusieron rojos de la pena.

-Tranquila Mina-dijo Seiya-solo estoy despidiendome yo ya me iba

-Menos mal que te estabas despidiendo-dijo ella con doble sentido

-Bombom te amo te veo depues, descansa-dijo Seiya besando de nuevo

a serena.

-¿Donde esta Lita?

-Esta dormida en la mesa ha dejado los menus que debe presentar mañana

-dijo Serena- pero dime ¿Como te fue?

-Haruka me beso-dijo Mina

-WOW ¿Y?-pregunto Serena

-No se me gusta que este conmigo pero yo...-dijo haciendo una pausa

-Tu aun amas a Yaten ¿Cierto?-dijo serena

La rubia asintio positivamente y es que no era necesario ser adivinino

para saber que amaba al terco de Yaten.

-Mina sabes Haruka es un buen chico ¿por que no intentarlo? ademas pues

tu mereces ser feliz-dijo la rubia- o por lo menos intentar serlo

-Lo se Serena es solo que...

-Solo piensalo Mina-dijo ella- yo voy a dormir por que tuve un dia de huracan

con Seiya y los niños

-JAJAJA te entiendo yo me quedo un rato mas y me voy a dormir

-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien- dijo Serena retirandose a su habitacion

Mina tenia muchas cosas en su mente, entre ellas dudas ¿que nos paso

Yaten? ¿que te hice? creo que me voy a volver loca por no obtener

rubia se fue a su habiatcion a Dormir

***********************************************

Como era de esperarse el tiempo paso para todos para algunos el paso fue

lento y para otros fue veloz cuando sintieron ya habian pasado 3MESES. en

3 mese Darien daba pasos ya con la ayuda de muletas y sus ejercicios eran

diferentes, ahora realizaba ejercicios en la piscina y en el gimnasio con unas

barras de las cuales se sostenia para caminar y llegar al otro extremo en

donde lo esperaba Serena. Su relacion con ella era igual cordial cuando era

necesario pero cuando el tocaba algo que a ella le molestaba se ponia a la

defensiva. aun asi estaba feliz por que Darien ya caminaba.

Haruka en este tiempo lleno a Mina de detalles siempre ahi junto a ella

para ganarse su amor,Yaten por su parte siempre los celos de verla con

Haruka lo hacian perder los estribos y terminaba haciendola sentir mal,

aunque aun no era novia de Tenou, Lita estaba feliz en el restaurante habia

crecido la amistad con Andrew pero no tocaban el tema de Darien ya que

ambos tenian opiniones distintas. Michiru y Yaten de vez en cuando se veian

se habian vuelto amigos, conversaban de muchas cosas juntos pero no

habia mas que amistad.

Dariencito estaba cada dia mas apegado a Seiya aunque siempre ambos

niños preguntaban por su papa Serena evadia el tema. Rini tambien se habia

encariñado con Seiya.

Para todos en tres meses sucedieron muchas cosas pero aun faltaban cosas

descubrir, Explicaciones que dar, Verdades por decir, sentimientos que

afrontar.

¿Que pasara cuando algunas verdades salgan a la luz?

*******************************************

**hola niñas yo espero q les guste esta cap me esforce mucho en hacerlo **

**para ustedes y por ustedes. gracias por su apoyo de verdad no se**

**que haria sin ustedes. Anelliese amix de mi corazon gracias por esa **

**trasnochadas que te das conmigo, al igual que muchas otras niñas que **

**siempre me ayudan y me alientan.**

**como ven el tiempo ha pasado en el fic lo que quiere decir que estamos **

**a nada de que todo lo que ustedes esperan que suceda se de. con esto **

**quiero decir que pronto sabran ¿quien es la señora chiba? ademas de **

**que Darien conocera y se enterara de muchas cosas eso en los cap que siguen.**

**espero sus comentarios y de nueva cuenta Gracias**


	11. Oportunidades, Peleas y Decisiones

Serena se levanto muy temprano a prepararse un cafe cuando fue sorprendida por Mina en la cocina.

-Mina ¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?

-Estoy nerviosa es que hoy se les mostrara a los chicos la ropa para sus presentaciones despues de los arreglos que hicimos-dijo la rubia

-Ummm ¿estas nerviosa por eso o por que veras a Yaten?-pregunto Serena

-A ti no puedo mentirte Serena es por Yaten-dijo la rubia- sabes las ultimas veces que lo he encontado en su mirada veo enojo, rencor odio quizas y me siento triste por ello

-Mina entiendo como te sientes la verdad me parece increible que Yaten sea tan terco-dijo Serena sirviendole un cafe a Mina- y con Haruka ¿que has pensado?

-Haruka mi lindo Haruka-susurra la rubia- es tan lindo y tierno conmigo me siento bien a su lado

-Ay Mina no cabe duda que a veces el amor es tan complicado-dijo Serena

-¿Lo dices por Darien o por Seiya?-pregunto Mina

-Lo digo en general Mina-dijo la rubia

-Aja-respondio Mina- sabes es increible que desde que llegamos han pasado ya 3 meses

- Si el tiempo pasa tan rapido-dijo Serena dando un sorbo a su cafe

-Oye Serena sabes me siento feliz de que Darien ya pueda caminar-dijo la rubia- y todo gracias a ti

-No Mina no es gracias a mi es gracias al empeño que el le ha puesto a su rehabilitacion-dijo Serena-La verdad a mi tambien me da gusto verlo casi recuperado bueno me voy por que se me hace tarde te deseo suerte

-Creeme necesitare mas que suerte-dijo Mina- pero en fin ya deberia de estar acostumbrada a las groserias de Yaten bueno vete y saludame a Darien

Serena salio rumbo a casa de Darien. Mientras en casa de los Kou los 3 hermanos estaban desayunando juntos.

-Chicos no se les olvide que debemos ir por nuestros vestuario-dijo Taiky- ya Mina dijo que estan listos

-Claro que si eso no se me olvida-dijo Seiya- Yaten ¿escuchaste?

-Si Seiya perfectamente-dijo Molesto- pero ¿no podrian ir solo ustedes?

-¿Que pasa Yaten? ¿te da miedo ver a Haruka o a Mina?-pregunto Seiya a quien le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano

-Idiota-dijo el platinado- yo no le tengo miedo a ninguno de los dos

-Callense los dos ustedes no parecen hermanos-dijo Taiky- parecen animales iremos los 3 a la boutique y espero Yaten que te comportes como gente ¿Esta claro?

Yaten se levanto furioso del comedor y Taiky dio a Seiya una mirada reprobatoria

-Hay no me mires asi yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un amargado-dijo Seiya- Ademas talvez asi se le ilumina el cerebro y habla con Mina o quizas despues sea demasiado tarde

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto Taiky

-Bueno por que Haruka esta enamorado de Mina y pues si Yaten esta de lento se podria lamentar depues-dijo Seiya

-Entiendo-diijo Taiky- pero ya vez como es Yaten de tonto en fin ojala no haga una tonteria hoy que vea a Mina

**************************************************************

Mientras en la mansion Chiba

Darien ya estaba en el comedor desde que empezo a caminar se andaba por toda la casa, A Molly y Kevin les gustaba verlo asi. Si bien estaba casi recuperado aun asi sus hermosos ojos estaban tristes

-Señor espero que el desayuno sea de su agrado-dijo Molly

-Claro que si Molly sabes que todo lo que tu cocinas esta delicioso-dijo Darien- Serena ¿Aun no llega?

-Aun no pero no ha de tardar Kevin fue por ella

-Esta bien-respondio Darien

-Me retiro Señor disfrute su desayuno

Si bien en 3 mese Darien no habia conseguido que Serena lo escuchara no perdia la esperanza, Gracias a Andrew que lo siempre lo escucha. Talvez tarde pero ella lo escucharia.

De pronto llego Serena quien sabia que lo encontraria desayunando asi que se fue al comedor. Al pelinegro al verla se le iluminaron sus ojos

-Buenos Dias Darien- saludo la rubia

-Buenos Dias Serena ¿te gustaria desayunar?-pregunto Darien

-No gracias ya desayune antes de venir-dijo serena- pero termina de desayunar tranquilo yo espero

-Esta bien pero ¿podrias hacerme compañia?-pregunto Darien

-Claro que si-dijo ella sentandose para acompañarlo- sabes Darien estaba pensando que ahora que ya caminas no tienes excusa para no salir aunque sea al jardin de la casa-explicaba la rubia- el caminar por el jardin te ayudara mucho es mas hoy daremos un paseo por el jardin y no acepto un no por respuesta-puntualizo la rubia con firmeza

-Pero Serena yo...

-No acepto ningun pero Darien te lo ordeno como tu terapeuta-dijo la rubia- no es momento de berrinches no a estas alturas que hemos avanzado tanto ¿entiendes? Ahora termina de desayunar

-Esta bien Serena-respondio Darien no podia negar que era una profesional en su trabajo ¿quien lo diria? Su princesa es quien lo pone de pie de nuevo.

-Por cierto Darien Mina te mando saludos-dijo- esta feliz de que ya estes de pie

-Dile que se lo agradezco mucho -dijo darien- ojala pueda verla ponto

-Bueno eso puede ser podrias ir a visitarla a su trabajo-dijo ella- Kevin puede llevarte a ella le dara gusto verte

-¿Tu crees que le dara gusto?

-Claro que si -dijo la rubia- tu sabes que ellas te quieren mucho bien como ya terminaste de comer creo que es hora de empezar tus ejercicios Darien primero vamos al gimnasio y luego iremos a la piscina, Ven-dijo afreciendole su brazo de apoyo para caminar

Lo que el acepto gustoso y guiado por la rubia se fueron al gimnasio el sentia tambien al ir de el brazo de la rubia una sensacion de tranquilidad lo invadio, sensacion que hace mucho no sentia y que solo ella provocaba. llegaron al gimansio y ella poco a poco lo gui hasta las barras de donde tenia que apoyarse.

-Bien Darien me voy a esperarte al otro extremo-dijo la rubia-camina despacio y apoyate bien

Serena se fue al otro extremo a esperar que Darien llegara... El daba sus pasos con un solo aliciente llegar al otro extremo con su princesa... ella lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa al otro extremo

*********************************************************************

Mientras Mina estaba en su oficina con la ropa de los tree light cuando de Pronto entro Haruka.

-Hola Preciosa-dijo dandole un beso en la mejia

-Haruka que gusto verte-dijo muy feliz-Mira esta es la ropa de los chicos ¿te gusta como quedo?

-Claro que son tus diseños estan perfectos; ellos se veran fabulosos-dijo Haruka- Por cierto ¿A que hora vienen?

-No lo se quizas en la tarde-respondio Mina

-Preciosa sabes vengo a hacerte una invitacion-dijo el rubio mirandola a los ojos

-Vamos a ver Sr Tenou ¿que invitacion quiere hacerme?-pregunto Mina

-¿Te gustaria salir esta noche a cenar conmigo?

-UMMM veamos-dijo mina- Claro que si me encantaria

-¿enserio?

-Claro ¿por que lo dudas?-pregunto Mina- sabes que me gusta mucho estar en tu compañia

-Entonces no se diga mas hermosa voy a la oficina de Michiru a saludarla -dijo el saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras Michiru estaba revisando las compras de las telas de produccion entre otros detalles cuando el rubio toco a su puerta.

-Haruka pasa-dijo ella- ¿a que debo que traigas esa cara de felicidad?

-Es por Mina-contesto feliz

-Y ¿que paso con mina?-pregunto dejando los papeles que tenia en la mano sobre su escritorio para centrar la atencion en Haruka

-Pasa que la acabo de invitar a salir hoy en la noche y acepto-dijo dibujando una amplia sonrisa

Michiru no respondio nada solo se levanto acercandose a Haruka quien la vio extrañado por tal reaccion.

-¿No te da gusto lo que te estoy contando?-pregunto el rubio mientras seguia con la mirada a su amiga-Mira que voy a pensar que estas celosa por que te he cambiado-dijo en tono burlon

-Haruka-respondio ella mientras quedaba frente a el y ponia su mano en su hombro- tienes que saber de algo que me entere hace poco

-¿que? ¿vas a decirme que no te pudiste resistir a mis encantos?-dijo siguiendo el juego

-Haruka-protesto ella seria

-¿que pasa?

-Mira hace tiempo me encontre a Yaten en un bar y a partir de ahi comenzamos una amistad y a veces lo frecuento-comento Michiru

-¿Era eso?-la interrumpio el-lamento decirte que desde que me dijiste que solo me veias como tu amigo dejo de afectarme con quien salias-termino el

-No es eso Haruka

-¿Entonces?-pregunto

-Es que en esa platica Yaten estaba un poco tomado y con el animo por los suelos-dijo ella- el chiste es que cuando le pregunte que le pasaba dijo que era por Mina

-Ahora resulta que esta triste por Mina-dijo alzando la voz-La que estaba destrozada era ella-grito furioso

-¿Sabias de su relacion?-pregunto Michiru sorprendida

-Claro que si-respondio- si yo estuve con ella cuando ese estupido la hizo sentirse de lo peor y ahora resulta que el es el dolido-dijo con ironia

-Pues aunque no lo creas el estaba tomado y me dijo que la causa de su trizteza era Mina-dijo Michiru- Tambien dijo extrañarla para que me entiendas practicamente la sigue queriendo

-Es un estupido-Vocifero Haruka-Bonita forma de querer si la quisiera no hubiera hecho eso; ni la hubiese hecho llorar como lo hizo ese dia no tiene derecho a decir que la quiere-dijo furioso

-Calma Haruka-trato de tranquilizarlo Michiru- solo te digo esto para que sepas que el esta interesado en ella

-Gracias Michiru pero no pienso dejarle el camino libre a ese-respondio tratando de calmarse-No cuando he visto cuanto sufre Mina al estar cerca de el y por el y mucho menos ahora que siento que puedo tener una oportunidad con ella

-Te entiendo Haruka solo queria decirtelo-dijo Michiru brindandole una sonrisa- me da gusto que estes feliz en verdad. ella es una buena chica y si la quieres lucha por ella

-Gracias Michiru -dijo el un poco mas tranquilo- bueno te dejo te veo mas tarde

-Claro Haruka

*************************************************************

Mientras Serena y Darien estaban caminando rumbo a la piscina como siempre del brazo de ella.

-Gracias Serena

-¿Por que?-pregunto ella

-Por ayudarme a esta de pie

-Darien a mi no me lo agradezcas en todo caso el merito es tuyo-dijo la rubia- yo te ayudo pero tu le pones empeño y aqui estan los resultados

-Pero de todas maneras queria decirtelo-dijo el

-Bien vamos a entrar con cuidado a la piscina-dijo ella- Ven yo te ayudo

Lo ayudo a bajar hasta que ambos estaban dentro de la piscina

-Bien Darien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo ella- camina con cuidado y da pasos firmes hasta donde yo estare esperandote

Darien asintio afirmativamente y ella se alejo de el a cierta distancia

-Bien Darien comienza-dijo la rubia

Darien asi lo hizo, ahora su sensibilidad era mayor ante cualquier estimulo. hizo los ejercicios tal cuel indico Serena, estar en su compañia era lo que mas le agradaba a Darien.

-Bien Darien ven aca-dijo ella con dulzura- ahora quiero que te sujetes de la orilla de piscina con la vista al techo deja que tus piernas floten y yo flexionare tus piernas ¿de a cuerdo?

-Si-respondio el sujetandose de la orilla de la piscina y con esto haciendo que sus piernas flotaran

Ella comenzo a flexionar sus piernas el silencio en la alberca no era incomodo al menos esta vez para ninguno.

-Dime Serena ha habido algun paciente dificil para ti

-Ahora que lo pienso si-dijo ella sonriendo- tu me lo recuerdas mucho

-¿Yo? ¿Por que?-pregunto Intrigado

-Veras el se llama Alexis es un niño de 10 años que tenia un problema similar al tuyo, claro por causas diferentes-contaba ella mientras seguia con los ejercicios- No queria recibir las terapias era entendible por que es un niño pero a pesar de que era un niño berrinchudo al principio poco a poco se rehabilito igual que tu

-A ver si entendi ¿Te lo recuerdo por que soy un berrinchudo?-pregunto Darien arqueando una ceja

-Si-respondio ella dandole una sonrisa-Sabes a alexis siempre me decia Serena hoy me porte bien y yo en recompensa le hacia un delicioso pastel para merendar fue lindo verlo recuperado

-Ya veo entonces como yo me he portado bien ¿tendre premio?-pregunto darien con voz tierna

Voz que aunque Serena no quisiera le erizo la piel

-Ummm tu ya no eres un niño Darien

-Lo se Serena pero no puedes negar que me he portado bien-dijo el mirandola a los ojos

-Bueno esta bien hare una exepcion contigo-dijo ella- ¿que quieres como premio?

-¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?-pregunto Darien

-Siempre y cuando sea algo logico que no me comprometa contigo pero sobre todo que este en mis manos creo que si-respondio ella

-Bien ¿Puedo pedir dos premios?

-Oye no te aproveches de mi buena voluntad-dijo ella

-Por favor concedemelo

-No lo se si le echas ganas hoy a todo lo que debemos hacer hoy-te concedere un segundo premio

-¿Es un trato?-pregunto Darien

-Si es un trato pero dime ¿que quieres como tu primer premio?

-¿Podrias cocinar un pastel para mi?-pregunto Darien

-Claro eso esta dentro de mis posibilidades-dijo ella- ¿que pastel quieres?

-Tu sabes cual -respondio el- de hecho hace mucho que no lo como nadie lo cocina como tu ¿Recuerdas cual es?

-Claro ¿como olvidarlo?-dice en un susurro- bien tendras tu pastel para merendar

-Gracias-dijo el pelinegro

-No me las des-dijo la rubia- Con un poco de frio por el agua

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunto Darien

-Un poco pero ya pasara

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos fuimos un fin de semana a la casa de campo que esta en las afueras de Tokio?-pregunto Darien

-Ay ni me lo recuerdes -dijo ella fingiendo molestia- ese dia me atacaste en la piscina y me empapaste toda por tus famosas guerritas de agua

-jajaja estabas furiosa conmigo

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso Darien-dijo arrojandole un poco de agua a la cara- eso es para desquitarme

-Y ¿piensas que yo me quedare asi?-dijo frunciendo una ceja y tirando agua a la rubia de nuevo

De pronto sin saber ¿por que? parecian dos niños jugando en la alberca tirandose agua el uno al otro... cualquiera que los viese en ese momento pensaria que eran una hermosa pareja, la sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de Darien...Su hermosa sonrisa volvio gracias a ella. De pronto ella parecio volver a la realidad

-Darien Ya basta -dijo la rubia- creo que nos dejamos llevar pero es hora de salir de el agua si no quieres pescar una gripe

-Si Claro

-Salgo primero y luego te ayudo-dijo la rubia

Una vez lo ayudo a salir lo ayudo a llegar a su habitacion y ella se fue a cambiar a la cabaña...

********************************************

En la casa de modas Mina arreglaba la ropa de un lado para otro ya que Michiru le dijo que en 20 minutos los Kou estarian ahi antes de los 20 minutos Haruka estaba con Mina ya en la oficina.

-Preciosa ¿por que estas tan nerviosa?-pregunto mientras veia q la rubia cambiaba la ropa de un lugar a otro

-No estoy nerviosa-reclamo la rubia

-Claro que lo estas-respondio Haruka

-No es cierto-Haruka aprovecho que ella habia cerrado el espacio para reclamarle y se acerco demasiado a ella tanto que estaba a nada de robarle un beso a Mina cuando la puerta se abrio

Michiru venia acompañada de los hermanos Kou y se encontraron con la escena romantica de Mina y Haruka, este ultimo solo al sentir la presencia de ellos solo gruño y se aparto de Mina deseando que se hubiesen tardado un poco mas. Yaten al ver a Mina y Haruka a punto de besarse sintio que la sangre le hervia, pero no podia hacer nada; entro a la oficina diriegiendoles una mirada fulminante a la pareja.

Mina para distraer la atencion comenzo bajando la primer coleccion compuesta por jeans y camisas muy frescas y juveniles.

-Diseñe esto pensando en que ustedes se sientan a gusto en el escenario sin perder su toque chic-dijo Mina guiñando un ojo

-Esta perfecto-dijo Seiya mientras observaba la ropa

-¿Enseri crees eso?-pregunto con un toque acido Yaten- yo creo que esto no es la gran novedad esto lo podemos encontrar en alguna tienda a la vuelta de la esquina

-Yaten no seas grosero-reprocho Taiky

-Decir la verdad no es groseria-respondio el platinado-enserio Mina ¿te pagan por diseñar esta basura?-mientras dirigia su mirada a ella

Mina quien no podia responder nada pues sentia un nudo en su garganta y sin poder aguantar mas salio corriendo de la oficina ante la mirada de todos.

-perdonen a mi hermano-se apresuro a decir taiky- es un amargado y no puede ocultarlo-esto provoco molestia en Yaten pero no pudo decir nada por que sintio que su corazon se quebraba al ver lo que le habia hecho a Mina.

-Bueno entonces permitenme continuar con esto-respondio Michiru-Haruka ¿me ayudas? impidiendo que el rubio fuera en busca de Mina

estuvieron viendo la coleccion durante mucho tiempo. dieron su punto de vista y cuando al fin estaban convencidos se despidieron.

-Yaten ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunto Haruka justo cuando los hermanos se iban

-No se de que pero bueno-respondio de mala manera- Adelantense ya los alcanzo pidio a sus hermanos quienes salieron en compañia de Michiru

-¿que quieres?-pregunto el platinado

-Quiero pedirte, no mas bien exigirte que dejes en paz a Mina- dijo el rubio- ella no esta sola y me tiene a mi para que la defienda

-No me digas-dijo ironico- y tu ¿crees que te tengo miedo? pues no dejame decirte que mas bien lo que te tengo es lastima mira que haber caido en las redes de una...

Yaten no pudo terminar la frase pues Haruka habia estrellado su puño cerrado en la cara del platinado.

-No te permito que te expreses asi de ninguna mujer y menos de Mina tu no sabes..

-¿Que? yo no se que-dijo el platinado mientras se levantaba y comprobaba que su labio habia sido reventado por el golpe

-No tiene caso hablar con personas como tu-dijo Haruka mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la oficina sin embargo de pronto sintio que Yaten lo detenia del brazo y al voltear la cara Yaten le propino un puñetazo en la cara

-No pensabas que me iba a quedar como si nada ¿verdad? mucho menos cuando el golpe me lo diste por defender a una Zorra como esa-expreso con Furia-esto ultimo ocasiono que Haruka se pusiera de pie como resorte

-Te dije que no te atrevas a ofenderla- y sin pensarlo dos veces le acesto tremendo golpe en el estomago lo que hizo que yaten se doblara pero haruka no permitio que cayera lo detuvo de los hombros y lo golpeo nuevamente con la rodilla provocando una mueca de dolor en el platinado quien despues de este ultimo golpe cayo pesadamente al suelo.

el ruido que habia provocado hizo que los otros dos hermanos y Michiru regresaran a la oficina cuando entran ven a Yaten en el piso y Haruka viendolo con toda la rabia del mundo.

-No te atrevas a ofenderla por que si se te ocurre hacerlo de nuevo juro que terminaras en un hospital-sentencio furioso saleindo de la oficina aventando a Seiya quien se habia quedado en la puerta obstruyendo el paso.

Michiru no daba credito a lo que habia sucedido ayudo a Yaten a levantarse del suelo, mientras los otros dos aun no salian de su asombro de semejante espectaculo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Seiya

El platinado limpio su labio el cual aun sangraba y salio de ahi sin decir nada, sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Michiru fue tras Haruka pues si hablaba con Mina asi como estaba podia preocuparla mas.

-Haruka espera-dijo Michiru tomandolo del brazo pero el rubio se solto del agarre

¿Que quieres Michiru?-pregunto Furioso

-Pedirte que te calmes ¿que no piensas? si Mina te ve asi se preocupara mas y bastante ha tenido con Yaten hoy-dijo Michiru

-Por lo menos lo reconoces-dijo Haruka- No entiendo ¿por que se comporta como un imbecil?

-Por Amor-dijo Michiru- Ja no me hagas reir ¿tanto amor le tiene que la insulta?-pregunto con ironia el rubio

-Haruka calmate por Dios-dijo Michiru tomandolo del brazo- entiendo como te sientes pero asi no lograras nada

-Te equivocas-dijo el- logre partirle la cara a ese imbecil y con gusto lo hare las veces que sean necesarias- Sueltame Michiru voy por Mina necesito saber ¿como esta?

Mientras Mina se habia encerrado en la oficina de Haruka, el rubio espero que se le bajara el coraje para entrar y se le partio el alma al verla con la cara llena de lagrimas . Con ternura y delicadeza se acerco a ella hasta abrazarla, la rubia al sentir los brazos de Haruka se lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila pequeña ya paso-decia mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos- No llores el no merece una lagrima tuya-Mina se aferraba mas a Haruka-¿Porque me trata asi? Me odia Haruka Yaten me Odia-decia la rubia

No sabe con exactitud ¿cuanto tiempo paso? con Haruka ahi pero sus lagrimas no eran nada comparado al dolor de su en ningun momento dejo de abrazarla, de pronto ella separo su cara del pecho del rubio

-Creo que hoy no fue mi dia-dijo la rubia viendo fijamente a Haruka y de pronto nota semejante golpe - ¿Que te paso Haruka? -dijo acariciando con cuidado la cara de el- ¿te peleaste con Yaten?

-No te preocupes solo la saque el aire-dijo Haruka- tranquila ¿si? no fue nada del otro mundo y mira que con gusto lo hubiese mandado al hospital pero tranquila, el debe entender que no puede tratarte como se le pegue la gana y si no entiende por las buenas sera por las malas ahora regalame una sonrisa para que me sienta mejor

La rubia le regalo una sonrisa aunque no era de las mejores

-Te ves muy Linda sonriendo

-Mentiroso-dijo ella- me veo horrible

-Para mi eres hermosa, Mina si no quieres salir conmigo hoy lo entendere-dijo Haruka con dulzura

-Lo siento Haruka lamento desilucionarte pero...-dijo Haciendo una pausa- no te libraras de mi hoy ademas ¿no piensas plantarne verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Haruka al escuchar a Mina

-Claro que no preciosa-dijo besando sutilmente los labios de la rubia

-Creo que ire a hablar con Michiru sabes me da pena con ella todo esto-dijo Mina

-Tranquila ella entiende lo bestia que es Yaten-dijo Haruka- ahora a trabajar ¿te parece?

-No antes quiero curarte ese golpe-dijo Mina-¿tienes algun botiquin?

-Tranquila ve a tu oficina ya me pondre hielo -dijo dandole una sonrisa

La rubia obedecio dirigiendose a su oficina se sentia mal por lo que paso pero ya no queria llorar.. ya no

Asi transcurrio el resto del dia para todos

En la mansion Chiba

Serena estaba cocinando un delicioso pastel de tres leches ante los ojos de Molly.

-Serena ese pastel se ve deliciso-dijo Molly

-No solo se ve tambien sabe delicioso-dijo la rubia-sabes la prmera vez que lo hice no me quedo tambien como ahora

-Y ¿por que aprendiste a cocinar?

-Por que queria agradar a una persona cocinandole postres-dijo Serena

-¿Tu novio?-pregunto Molly

-Eh... Bueno si-respondio ella

-Ay no me digas que aprendiste a cocinar por el joven Seiya-dijo Molly

-No... No fue por Seiya-dijo la rubia

-Pero acabas de decir que aprendiste por agradar a tu novio-dijo Molly- Ay ya veo ese novio no era seiya ¿verdad?

-Asi es ese novio no era Seiya-respondio la rubia con cierta nostalgia

-¿Lo quisiste Mucho?-pregunto Molly viendo la expresion de tristeza de la rubia-Si mucho no sabes cuanto

-Sabes Serena me alegra mucho ver la recuperacion del señor Darien muy avanzada y sobre todo que este de buen humor tu haz logrado lo que nunca pense ver de nuevo-dijo Molly acercandose a la rubia- de verdad muchas gracias

-No me lo agradezcas a eso vine y lo estoy logrando- bien este pastel le agradara mucho a Darien me avisas cuando quiera merendar para llevarselo

-Claro que si Serena

-Bien entonces me voy a la cabaña un momento cualquier cosa me buscas ahi-dijo la rubia- creo que por el momento a Darien no se le ofrecera nada

**********************************************************************

Mientras Lita se encontraba en la oficina de Andrew al rubio le atraia mucho la castaña pues habia llegado a conocerla bien en este tiempo, ademas se habia convertido en su mano derecha en el restaurante, ya que Lita tenia gran experiencia en cuento a comida y los menus que proponia eran excelentes y de muy buen gusto por los clientes.

-Oye Lita todos tus menus atraen cada vez mas clientes-dijo Andrew - eres increible

-Gracias solo intento hacer bien mi trabajo -dijo ella- yo tambien estoy muy emocionada por que me da gusto que tu estes contento con lo que hago es mas mira habia pensado en estas propuestas para el restaurante- ella le entrego el folder con las propuestas

El hojeo las propuestas con una cara de satisfaccion

-Me sorprendes Lita en verdad-respondio con una sonrisa- tus propuestas de comidas son excelentes

-Como ves tengo entremeses, ensaladas, arroces, bebidas, cocteles-describia la castaña-verduras, etc he tomado he armado el menu con comida del medio oriente y comida asiatica claro si algo no te parece podemos cambiarlos

-Me encanta lo que has hecho no le cambiare nada-dijo el viendo esos hermosos ojos

-Bueno entonces acompañame a la cocina por que ya hay algunos platillos preparados para que me digas que te parecen-dijo la castaña

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y como era de esperarse Andrew dio el visto bueno a todo.

-Todo esta delicioso Lita la verdad me sorprendes mucho-dijo el con un tono dulce, Ante estas palabras ella se sonrojo. A Lita no le era del todo indifrente Andrew.

************************************************************

Mientras Rini y Dariencito estaban en casa con Diana

-Diana ¿me ayudas?-pregunto el niño- es que debo rellenar el circulo con bolitas de papel y ya me duelen mis deditos

-Claro que si Dariencito yo te ayudo-respondio Diana

-Darien hazlo tu solito-dijo Rini quien ya casi terminaba el trabajo de la escuela- Eres un flojo

-No soy flojo lo que pasa es que me duelen mis deditos-dijo el niño haciendo un puchero- Ya se mejor espero a Seiya para que me ayude

-Tranquilos niños yo les ayudo a ambos-dijo Diana- asi cuando su mama y el joven Seiya vengan ustedes pueden estar con ellos ¿Les parece?

-SIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños poniendose a trabajar

********************************************************

Mientras en la mansion Molly fue en busca de la rubia entrando a la cabaña

-Serena el señor ya quiere merendar-dijo Molly

-Bien hazme un favor-dijo la rubia- sirvele en el jardin

-¿En el jardin?-pregunto dudosa sabiendo que el no salia de la casa- Serena no creo que quiera salir

-Yo no estaria tan segura de que acepte-dijo Molly mientras serena se mostraba con una sonrisa- Tu sirvelo en el jardin ya veras si no esta ahi -dijo ella levantandose para ir por Darien.

Subio hasta la habitacion de Darien, el estaba caminando apoyado de sus muletas cuando la rubia toco a la puerta

-Adelante -dijo el de pie en la habitacion

-Vaya me da gusto que practiques, pero vengo por ti por que tu pastel ya esta-dijo ella- pero lo comeras en el jardin

-¿En el jardin?

-Si despues de que comas el pastel caminaremos como lo dije ¿recuerdas?

El pelinegro asintio ante la pregunta de la rubia...queria un segundo premio mas bien una oportunidad asi que haria lo que ella dijera. llegaron al jardin el pastel estaba ya servido con una taza de cafe.

-Se ve delicioso-dijo el sentandose con la ayuda de serena-pero tu ¿no comeras una porcion?

-No Darien lo cocine para ti

-Pero yo quiero compartirlo contigo-dijo el-por favor ¿si?

-Bueno esta bien pero rescuerda que pasearemos por el jardin-responde ella

A lo que el asiente y es el primero en probar su pastel

-Esta delicioso

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo ella- creo que hoye sabe mejor ¿verdad?

-Bueno si pero la primera vez que lo cocinaste quedo mas delicioso aun-dijo el-¿recuerdas? dejaste un desastre en mi cocina

-Si lo recuerdo fue divertido-dijo ella- pero sabes que fue mas divertido aun

-No ¿que?-pregunto Darien

-Que la vez que hice por primera vez galletas te las comiste todas a pesar de que se que estaban quemadas-dijo la rubia recordando ese dia

-Si y las comeria con gusto de nuevo-dijo el mirando sus ojos hermosos- por el simple hecho de que las hicieras tu

La rubia simplemente sonrio ante el comentario...

-Bien darien come tu pastel que debemos pasear por el jardin-dijo ella cuando suena su telefono era seiya

-Bombom espero no interrumpir

-Claro que no Seiya de hecho darien esta tomando un descanso-dijo ella- ¿como les fue? ¿les gusto la coleccion que hizo Mina?

-Si bombom pero ya te imaginaras que Yaten salio con sus idioteces de nuevo con Mina-dijo Seiya

-No es posible y ahora ¿que le hizo?

-La insulto y eso no es lo peor-contaba seiya- Haruka y Yaten se agarraron a golpes en la oficina

-Pero es que no se como Yaten puede cometer tanta tonteria junta-dijo Serena un poco molesta por que pensaba en Mina- Imagino que mina estara mal

-Es lo mas seguro-contesto Seiya- Oye bombom ¿crees que podemos salir con los niños hoy al centro comercial?

-Claro que si Seiya a ellos les encantara la idea-dijo la rubia- entonces te veo mas tarde ¿si? y ya vere como esta Mina cuando llegue

-Claro bombom nos vemos te quiero

-Y yo a ti Seiya

Darien se habia limitado a escuchar la conversacion de la rubia sentia celos si pero no podia reclamar nada y mucho menos cuando el dia habia sido pacifico entre ellos.

-Bien Darien vamos a caminar-dijo ella ayudandolo a levantarse

Lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar en los alrededores del jardin ambos el sonreia como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, mientras ella se sentia tan extraña al traerlo de su brazo, a su mente vino uno de esos hermosos paseos que tenian por el parque cuando eran novios... ella solo sonrio

-Ves nada cuesta salir a caminar por el jardin-dijo la rubia- cuando yo no venga tu lo puedes hacer con la ayuda de Molly o Kevin

-No sera lo mismo-dijo el-me siento mejor contigo

-Ay ya no te comportes como un niño, recuerda que yo estare aqui poco tiempo

-Lo se-respondio el- y ¿regresaras a Tokio?

-Claro solo vine por el trabajo una vez terminado regreso ademas extraño a Amy y Rei-dijo ella- pero para ese entonces tu ya estaras recuperado asi que no tienes de que preocuparte

De pronto llego Andrew quien al ver a Darien en el jardin se sorprendio Mucho y se acerco a ellos a saludar

-Vaya pero que veo esto es impresionante tu caminando en el jardin-dijo el rubio

-Andrew hola como ves ya este berrinchudo acepto salir-dijo la rubia

-Debo admitir que eso solo tu lo logras Serena-dijo andrew

Andrew se sumo al paseo haciendo agradable el momento tanto para Serena como para Darien.

tiempo despues Serena estaba en la cabaña cambiandose para irse... cuando Darien entro

-Darien ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno vengo por que tu djiste que si me portaba bien habria un segundo premio-dijo el

-Cierto-respondio ella- ¿que deseas de premio?-pero recuerda que debe ser algo que pueda cumplir

-Antes prometeme que no me negaras lo que te pida desde ya te digo que esta en tus posibilidades-decia darien con voz esperanzadora

-Esta bien lo prometo-dijo ella sin imaginar la peticion

-Deseo una oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad?pregunto confundida

-Si y recuerda que prometiste no negarte-dijo el

-Esta bien Dime ¿que deseas?

-Deseo que me escuches, que me des la oportunidad de darte una explicacion-dijo el lo que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia- Solo eso pido una oportunidad se que quizas no la merezca pero es lo unico que deseo.

Serena no pudo responder de momento, estaba asimilando la peticion sabia que al escucharlo sabria quizas cosas que ignoraba...Miraba a Darien quien tenia ojos suplicantes esperando una respuesta... Serena estaba en shock no esperaba que el pidiera eso en su interior se desataron muchas cosas ante tal peticion ¿por que simplemente el no se olvidaba de eso?

-Serena ¿estas bien?-pregunto Darien al ver que ella no respondia nada

-No no estoy bien ¿como se te ocurre pedirme eso? tu acaso ¿no entiendes? me lastima, me duele darien ¿es tan dificil de entender?

-Por favor solo escuchame es lo unico que pido, si despues de escucharme decides lo que sea yo lo respetare-dijo el mirandola a los ojos-Se que no es facil lo que te pido pero ¿sabes? a veces las cosas no son como parecen y si cometi errores pero tuve motivos talves mis decisiones no fueron las correctas pero en ese momento aunque no lo creas me parecio lo mejor

¿Que debia hacer? si lo escuchaba quizas habrian cosas que entenderia o quedarian peor que antes ... su corazon le dictaba una cosa y su cabeza otra era una dificil situacion pero ¿que podria cambiar si lo escuchaba? Nada o quizas mucho

-Serena por favor -suplico de nuevo

-Esta bien Darien ¿quieres que te escuche? lo hare y acabaremos con esto de una vez-dijo con firmeza- Accedo a tu peticion u oportunidad pero sera mañana-dijo viendolo a los ojos- Mañana Darien diras todo lo que tengas que decir

-Serena te lo agardezco mucho en verdad

-No lo agradezcas-dijo seria- ahora con tu permiso me voy creo q Seiya ya llego por mi

Salio de ahi dejandolo parado el comprendia a la perfeccion su actitud Mañana-reitio en su mente el pelinegro- Serena salio fuera de la casa y Seiya estaba saliendo del auto.

-Bombom Saliste unos minutos mas temprano-dijo seiya dandole un fugaz beso

-EH.. si ¿nos vamos?

-Si vamonos entonces -dijo Seiya

En el camino la rubia no dijo nada iba en total silencio para seiya no paso desapercibido su comportamiento y penso que a lo mejor habia pasado algo entre ella y Darien... se limito a observarla pero la rubia ni cuenta se daba iba viendo a travez de la ventana muy metida en sus pensamientos

*********************************************************************

Mientras en la boutique Mina estaba en la oficina cuando michiru llego

-Mina podria hablar contigo-dijo michiru mientras se asomaba a la oficina

-Claro pasa-dijo mientras colocaba su bolso de nuevo en el escritorio- ¿que se te ofrece?

-¿Como estas?-pregunto mientras buscaba la mirada de la rubia

-Michiru si no te importa no quiero hablar de eso voy a cenar con Haruka y quiero que pasemos un buen momento no que tenga que consolarme de nuevo-respondio Mina

-Justamente por eso quiero hablar contigo el es una persona muy linda y me doleria verlo sufrir

-¿por que lo dices?

-Mina talvez digas que no debo meterme en asuntos tan personales pero se te nota que a quien amas es a Yaten haruka es un gran amigo para ti pero solo eso ¿verdad?-Mina evadio la mirada de Michiru- ¿por que dices eso? yo quiero mucho a Haruka

-No lo dudo pero dime ¿No has escuchado decir que hay una diferencia abismal entre el amar y el querer?

Mina asintio en el momento entendio lo que su jefa queria decirle-Michiru te entiendo pero tambien necesito que entiendas lo que yo he pasado Yaten y yo fuimos novios pero de pronto el cambio drasticamente conmigo y ni siquiera se el motivo no se que paso para q actue asi- dijo la rubia- y de pronto aparece Haruka en mi vida demostrandome que Yaten no es el unico con quien puedo ser feliz, con el me siento amada, feliz y protegida por eso si tu preocupacion es que yo le haga daño a Haruka desecha esa idea -dijo Mina- yo jamas le haria daño lo prometo

-Me dejas mas tranquila-dijo Michiru- pero y ¿Yaten?

-No se que decir de Yaten la verdad su forma de actuar me desconcierta-finalizo la rubia tomando su bolso de nuevo- ¿puedo irme?

-Claro-dijo ella viendola salir

la rubia se fue a la oficina de Haruka un poco tranquila

-¿Se puede?

-Claro que si preciosa-respondio el con una sonrisa-¿pasa algo?

-No solo queria confirmar a que horas pasas por mi

-A las 8

-Bien estare esperandote-dijo ella dandole un beso en la mejia

Minutos despues de ella salio Michiru siendo Haruka el que cerraria la boutique

****************************************************  
Seiya y Serena ya habian llegado a casa estaban con los niños

-Seiya mira mi trabajo-decia el niño emocionado

-Te quedo bien campeon -dijo viendo detenidamente el trabajo pero vio a Serena-Bombom ¿que te pasa?

-Nada Seiya solo estoy un poco cansada-respondio-ademas Mina no llega y quiero saber como esta

-Bueno tranquila ya aparecera por esa puerta-dijo el- ¿que les parece si salimos a pasear por ahi?

-Me parece buena idea pero esperemos a que mina venga-dijo la rubia

Minutos despues llego Lita quien los encontro en la sala a todos menos a Mina.

-Buenas noches chicos, hola niños -saludo la castaña- Y ¿Mina?

-Aun no llega y estoy preocupada

-¿paso algo?

-Yaten de nuevo la hizo sentir mal

-Pero ¿que se cree? necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar-dijo molesta Lita

-Tranquila ya lo hicieron y creeme que no esperaba que Haruka se fuera a los golpes con el-dijo Seiya- pero se lo merece por Idiota por poco y no termina en el hospital

-Se lo merece yo que Haruka lo mando a cuidados intensivos-dijo la castaña molesta- Me preocupa Mina de seguro vendra triste

paso casi una hora cuando llego Mina y contrario a lo que todos esperaban se mostraba tranquila... todos los presentes hicieron silencio al verla

-Hola ¿pasa algo?-pregunto viendolos a la cara

-Mina ¿Estas bien?-pregunto lita

-Mejor que nunca por cierto los dejo voy corriendo a mi habitacion Haruka vendra por mi-dijo saliendo hecha un rayo de ahi

dejando a todos sorprendidos por la actitud

-Quizas no quiere hablar de eso

-Es lo mas seguro-dijo Seiya- Mina y Yaten sufen a su manera pero la culpa es del pedazo de cosa de mi hermano tiene boca y no la utiliza, bueno mas bien la utiliza para decir idioteces

**************************************************

Mientras Darien y Andrew

-Ves te lo dije se daria la oportunidad de hablar con Serena y por fin mañana lo haras-decia Andrew

-Lo se pero y si no comprende

-Mira esta en todo su derecho de no hacerlo pero no pienses en eso-dijo Andrew- tampoco esperes que deje a Seiya y corra a tus brazos solo explicale las cosas y lo demas vendra solo

-Eso hare creeme que en aquel momento aunque fue equivocada mi decision fue lo correcto-dijo Darien

-Tranquilo ya mañana veras q pasa oye cambiando de tema ¿por que no me acompañas al centro comercial? quiero comprarle un detalle a Lita

-No andrew no estoy de animos

-Ay vamos darien acompañame sirve que te distraes-insistia andrew

-No ve tu mi compañia no es para nada buena por ahora-respondio Darien ya que tenia mucho que pensar

*************************************************

-Mami vamos a pasear con Seiya-decia Rini

-Pero tu hermano se quedo dormido-decia la rubia- no puedo dejarlo solito

El niño se habia dormido en los brazos de Seiya

-Serena yo lo cuido ve con Rini y Seiya-dijo Lita

-Esta bien Rini tu ganas-dijo Serena

-Bombom ire a dejarlo a su habitacion-dijo seiya levantandose

Al llegar a la habitacion dejo al niño en la cama arropado y se acomodo a su lado lo veia tan tiernamente

_mi campeon que no daria por ser tu padre y el de rini, aun asi los adoro a los dos cuando nos separemos me dolera mucho dejar de verte-pensaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño-no sabes como te quiero pequeño._

Antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigio a la sala en donde serena lo esperaba con la niña.

-Bombom ya lo deje arropado ¿nos vamos? -pregunto Seiya- para que Rini cene algo temprano

-Si Seiya vamos-dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a la niña- Lita cuida bien a Darien

-Vete sin pendiente Serena-dijo la castaña - sabes voy a ir a ver a Mina

-Esta bien pero si no te cuenta nada no la presiones

-Ok

Serena, Rini y Seiya salieron rumbo al centro comercial mientras Lita tocaba la puerta para entrar a la habitacion en donde estaba Mina.

-Pasa-respondio la rubia

-Hola Mina -dijo la castaña observandola -estas preciosa

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la rubia

-Si Haruka se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea

Mina solo sonrio ante las palabras de la castaña

-Por cierto Seiya salio con Serena y Rini-dijo la castaña- darien duerme asi que me voy a cuidarlo y asi terminas de arreglarte

-Gracias Lita

Mina se quedo en la habitacion terminandose de arreglar

**************************************

En casa de los Kou las cosas parecian en aparente calma pero no era asi Yaten estaba con muchos sentimientos encontrados desde lo que paso con Mina y Haruka en la boutique. se encerro en su habitacion y no habia salido para nada, Taiky se encontraba en la sala no habia querido hablar con Yaten sabia que con el humor que se cargaba no era conveniente de pronto tocaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa era Michiru

-Hola Taiky

-Hola Michiru pasa-dijo el haciendose a un lado ¿que se te ofrece?

-Vengo a buscar a Yaten-respondio de forma directa lo que sorprendio a Taiky

-Esta en su habitacion pero no te recomiendo que entres esa es una zona minada en estos momentos-respondio mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro-Ni yo he querdido entrar esta de un humor de los mil demonios

-Me lo imagino pero no importa me imagino que no muerde o ladra ¿o si?-pregunto divertida

-No lo conoces ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras reia por el comentario

-No importa necesito hablar con el te prometo que si necesito ayuda gritare-respondio del mismo modo

Taiky la guio hasta la habitacion y a pesar de las advertencias del castaño ella giro la perilla y entro decidida a la habitacion.

-No tenias por que haber venido-respondio Yaten de inmediato la verla que entro sorprendiendo a Michiru pues el se encontraba de espaldas viendo por su ventana hacia el cielo

-No podia dejarte asi eres mi amigo ¿no?-respondio mientras se acercaba a el

-Pense que eras amiga de Haruka-respondio con recelo

-Pues pensate bien pero tambien soy tu amiga y no me gusta ver que dos de mis amigos se pelean entre si

-Yaten por fin volvio a ver a michiru quien le mostro una expresion llena de ternura y calma.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que hice en tu empresa... creo que no debi perder ...asi los estribos

-No te preocupes pero dime ¿por que lo hiciste?

Yaten solto una risa ironica-Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta...no tolero verla con Haruka ni con nadie mas no tolero que este cerca de otro me enferma

-Yaten acaso tu...

-Si yo LA AMO por eso me molesta que Haruka la mire, la toque, la bese ...no lo puedo soportar

-Pero eso no es justamente lo que demuestras con tus acciones y mucho menos con lo que le dijiste hoy a Mina

-Es que cuando la veo con tu amigo me recuerda lo que...

El platinado hizo una pausa no podia decirle a Michiru lo que Mina habia hecho

-Te recuerda ¿que?-insitio Michiru

-Me recuerda todo lo que vivimos, lo que algun dia nos dijimos todo lo que yo siento por ella pero mi maldito orgullo me gana la batalla-gruño mientras con el puño cerrado golpeaba la pared que tenia cerca de donde conversaba con Michiru-Demonios voy a enloquecer

Michiru dio un hondo suspiro ante tales palabras

-No me entiendes ¿verdad?-pregunto Yaten

-La verdad si te entiendo pero esa no es la manera correcta de actuar-dijo Michiru- bueno corrijo tu no actuaste te embruteciste que no es lo mismo

-¿Como esta Mina?-pregunto Yaten con voz triste

-Eso respondetelo tu, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie-respondio Michiru posando su mano en el hombro del platinado- Yaten hablando se entiende la gente pero tu no hablas, tu insultas, gritas. golpeas con tu actitud lo unico que vas a lograr es que Mina decida ver nuevos horizontes

-Yaten la miro con ironia- por que no hablas claro esos horizontes se llaman Haruka Tenou

-De verdad que cuando quieres eres inteligente-dijo con cierta ironia ella

El platinado solo le lanzo una mirada de molestia por el comentario

-Bien ya no digo mas-dijo ella divertida- sabes te vendria bien un poco de hielo en el golpe y ¿sabes que mas te vendria bien?

-¿que?

-Hablar-dijo ella- recuerda hablar no embrutecerte bueno me voy y espero de verdad que no cometas otra idiotes o la proxima vez no vendre verte a tu casa, mas bien ire al hospital

Michiru salio de ahi dejando a Yaten en la habitacion con su vista a la ventana.

***************************************

Mientras para Mina la situacion era un poco distinta Haruka habia llegado por ella y al verla se quedo con la boca abierta. llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de cuello en V mangas al hombro y falda amplia con una laza en la cintura, el vestido era un poco abajo de la rodilla en color negro. su cabello atado a una cola alta y su maquillaje suave y recatado

-Haruka ¿que te pasa?

-Estas ... Hermosa pareces una princesa-dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza esta noche sere el hombre mas envidiado

-Que lindo eres Haruka

-Vamos preciosa -dijo tomandola con delicadeza del brazo para ayudarla a subir al coche

Haruka no paraba de admirarla estaba hermosa, para el era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas habia visto. Manejo con cuidado hasta el hermoso restaurante y al llegar entran y cual no es la sorpresa de mina al ver todo el restaurante lleno de rosas y velas.

-Haruka ¿que significa esto?-pregunto asombrada

-Significa que esta noche este lugar es solo para ti y para mi-dijo con ternura al oido de la rubia- por esta noche quiero que te olvides de todo

-Haruka yo no merezco tanto

-Claro que si preciosa esto es poco para ti espero que todo sea de tu agrado por que esa es mi intencion-la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la mesa del centro que estaba adornada con velas y rosas

-Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado

-Esto se ve delicioso-dijo Mina- Haruka gracias

-No me des las gracias, soy yo el que te agradece que estes aqui

El ambiente para ellos era perfecto rosas, velas cena y la compañia de ambos para Haruka era todo lo que necesitaba... despues de la cena Haruka se encontraba totalmente nervioso mina se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso preguntar nada pues creia saber la razon.

-¿por que tendrias que agradecerme el que este aqui?-pregunto Mina

-Por que se que lo que paso hoy no fue facil y a pesar de eso estas aqui conmigo

-Haruka-respondio ella pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Espera yo necesito decirte algo se que quizas no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero recuerda que estoy enamorado de ti y que siempre que me necesites puedes contar conmigo ¿lo prometes?

-Mina asintio- haruka no se que decirte sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero no me gustaria lastimarte...

-Mina mi niña hermosa me harias tan feliz si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo y que estoy dispuesto a luchar para que tu sientas lo mismo que yo

La rubia busco los ojos de el ese comentario habia provocado asombro en ella, haruka estaba conciente de lo que ella aun sentia por yaten.

-Mina lo unico que te pido es una oportunidad para tratar de ganarme tu amor solo te pido que tratemos de intentarlo y si no funciona lo entendere

-Haruka no se que decirte...Yo

-Mira yo no puedo decirte que responder solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor y con el que me des la oportunidad de intentar hacerte feliz...No te pido compromiso no te pido nada solo que me des esa oportunidad

El se acerco a ella con suma delicadeza la observo por un momento, el delineo los labios de ella con uno de sus hermosos dedos y de pronto solo la beso... esperando que ella correspondiera al beso lo cual sucedio ambos correspondieron al beso el beso paso de dulce a tierno y de tierno a apasionado. ella se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos

-Creo que te he dado mi respuesta Haruka-dijo con ternura sin dejar de mirarlo-deseo intentarlo contigo

-Mi niña me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo -dijo parandose con ella y tomandola de la cintura y levantandola al aire dandole giros

-Haruka bajame ¿estas loco?

-Si estoy loco por ti-respondio feliz

**********************************************

Serena y Seiya llevaban de la mano a Rini y pararon a admirar una hermosa muñeca que estaba en ella. de pronto por cosas de la vida Andrew que tambien estaba en el centro comercial sin querer los vio y se impresiono mucho al ver la escena no dejaba de mirarlos.

_serena tiene una hija con Seiya, si darien llega a saberlo no se que pueda pasar...ella se ve feliz con el y con la niña-andrew observaba a la niña con detenimiento-la niña es muy parecida a Serena es hermosa ahora entiendo lo que dijo darien que serena le habia respondido al preguntarle si era feliz... ella hablaba de su hija, ¿como voy a decirle esto a Darien? no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacerlo._

Andrew salio de ahi un poco sorprendido ya ni el detalle para Lita compro pero su cabeza estaba hecha un dilema ¿decirle a darien o no?

**************************************************************

despues de tan linda cena Haruka estaba con Mina afuera de la casa el rubio estaba feliz por que ella le habia dado una oportunidad.

-Esta fue una noche hermosa-dijo haruka abrazando contra su pecho a Mina

-Para mi tambien lo fue Haruka en verdad-respondio abrazandolo- prometo que pondre todo de mi parte para que esto funcione

-Eso lo se -dijo besandola de nuevo claro ella correspondio al beso de Haruka y es que ¿quien no le corresponderia a semejante hombre?

-Te quiero Haruka-dijo ella con dulzura

-Me encanta que me lo digas

-Entonces te lo dire todos los dias-dijo Mina sonriendo- solo espero que no te aburras de que lo diga

-Eso no sucedera no me cansare de que lo digas, bueno hermosa me voy por que mañana debemos ir al trabajo pasare por ti mañana ¿esta bien?

-Claro descansa mi dulce Haruka-dijo ella dandole un beso en los labios

El rubio subio al auto y se fue de ahi, mina no entro a la casa si no que se fue a caminar.

A decir verdad aunque aparentara que nada pasaba se sentia muy mal por todo lo que paso con Yaten y Haruka, todo era tan extraño ¿como dos personas que se amaron tanto llegaron a esto? ahora comprendia mas a Serena.

A lo lejos ella vio una silueta y siguio caminando al estar mas cerca sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿que era esto? ¿una broma? lo mismo sucedio cuando los ojos verdes de Yaten se toparon con los de Mina.

-Ya...yaten

-Esto es el colmo hasta cuando decido salir a caminar te encuentro-dijo el con cierta molestia

Mina solo lo observo notando el golpe en su labio... y recordo lo que haruka dijo "solo le saque el aire

-Yaten ¿que te paso en la cara?

-No es tu asunto y si tanto te interesa preguntale a tu defensor-contesto haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra

-Yo solo..

-Mira Mina no me vengas a decir que estas preocupada por mi por que no te lo creo y si asi fuera a mi no me importa-espeto molesto- mejor preocupate por Haruka ¿sabes? no se como llegue a creer en ti me arrepiento de haberlo hecho fui un imbecil por hacerlo-la miro a los ojos con furia -¿no vas a decir nada?

-Pues Seria de gran utilidad saber de que me acusas para poderme defender ¿no crees?-dijo con ironia-Ya estoy harta de que me acuses y me insultes como se te da la gana

-No te hagas la que no entiendes Mina tu ME ENGAÑASTE-grito furioso-jugaste conmigo como se te dio la gana ahora ya sabes de que te acuso

-¿Engañarte? no entiendo

-Claro ahora no entiendes pero sabes que no me importa-dijo el con rabia- dejame felicitarte por haberme manejado a tu antojo ¿sabes? compadezco a Haruka solo espero que el se de cuenta que eres una...

Antes de poder pronunciar la palabra sintio un ardor en su mejia Mina le habia dado tremenda bofetada haciendolo volver la cara a un lado.

-No mas Yaten que se a la ultima vez que me insultas-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y bajando la mano con la que le habia pegado-Me odias pues odiame todo lo que quieras NO ME IMPORTA -el la miraba desconcertado

-Si no te importa por que tienes a Haruka como tu defensor ¿verdad? como me equivoque contigo Mina

-Y si quieres que te responda el por que tengo a Haruka no como mi defensor sino como mi amigo, la persona que poco ha sabido ganarse mi corazon pues bien te lo voy a decir: El si es un hombre de verdad no dice las cosas a medias ni me insulta por algo que ni siquiera entiendo POR ESO ¿contento?

-Y tambien por que no puedes estar sin alguien que te este adulando, que te diga lo hermosa que eres y todo lo que eres capaz de despertar en un hombre aceptalo esa es la verdadera razon-respondio Yaten furioso

Mina lo miro a los ojos y rio con sarcasmo y le contesto

-Y tu ¿crees que si yo quisiera que el hombre con el que estoy me dijera todo lo que tu has dicho hubiera perdido mi tiempo contigo? Tu que eres el hombre mas frio e indiferente , No Yaten te equivocas yo cuando estoy con alguien busco mi felicidad, y a tu lado no solo buscaba mi felicidad tambien buscaba que tu fueras feliz-respondio ella molesta- Pero yo ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO nunca debi creer que el orgulloso de los hermanos Kou iba a cambiar Tu solo buscas lastimar a la gente, insultarla irte a golpes y sabes que las cosas no se arreglan asi.

Mina dio media vuelta dejandolo ahi parado, mientras el asimilaba las palabras de Mina viendo como se iba.

***********************************************

Seiya y Serena estaban en casa de la rubia

-Bombom desde que fui por ti a casa de darien estas rara

-No es nada Seiya solo es cansancio-respondio ella con tristeza

-Bueno en vista de que no diras nada no insistire-dijo el- creo que te veo mañana y espero que descanses

El se despidio de ella con un beso mientras ella se dirigio a su habitacion se tiro a su cama estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada por lo que pasaria mañana pero ¿cambiaria en algo la situacion? No quizas no...

Darien estaba en su habitacion tampoco le era facil conciliar el sueño Mañana hablaria con Serena no sabria que resultaria de esto pero por fin tenia la oportunidad que tanto deseo solo tendria que esperar a que mañana ella llegara a la mansion.

**hola niñas espero que este cap les guste mucho me esforce mucho en hacerlo de verdad y quiero agardecer a Maricela amiga de verdad mil gracias x tu ayuda. tambien a Anelliese amix gracias x ayudarme y ojala te guste como quedo el cap.**

**bien como ven Minax Yaten van de mal en peor por las tarugadas de Yaten y bueno vienen sorpresas**

**como ven en el proximo cap sabremos ¿como? ¿cuando? y ¿por que? darien hizo lo que hizo. ¿que hara Serena? gracias x el apoyo a esta historia y ojala dsifruten el cap**


	12. Solo escuchame

Serena se encontraba en su habitacion sentia un profundo vacio en su estomago no habia pasado muy buena noche que digamos sentia que el corazon se iba asalir de su pecho y no necesariamente de felicidad, ¿Por que habia aceptado escucharlo? esa pregunta resono en su cabeza desde ayer y estaba a nada de escucharlo.

_Demonios Serena ¿que ganas con esto? no se que gano solo se que las heridas que aun no cierran se abriran mas... Quizas nos lastimemos mas de lo que estamos ¿Por que?_

De pronto Mina la interrumpio entrando como un ventarron a la habitacion

-Serena perdon por venir pero es que tenia que contarte

-Hola Mina ¿que paso? ¿Como te fue anoche?-pregunto Serena

-Soy novia de Haruka-solto de un solo la rubia

-Pues...Felicidades-respondio serena- Supongo que intentaras olvidar a Yaten

-Si, debo hacerlo serena o por lo menos intentarlo

-Haruka¿Sabe que aun amas a Yaten?

-Lo sabe y me pidio una oportunidad-dijo Mina- Se la di por que es lindo conmigo y se que puedo llegar a quererlo.

-Sabes que te apoyare en tu decision-dice serena triste

-Y a ti ¿Que te pasa?

-Es que... bueno... yo...

-Serena habla por Dios

-Darien me pidio que hoy lo escuche para decirme ¿que lo llevo a dejarme?

- Y se que lo escucharas ¿verdad?

-Si pero tengo miedo

-Te entiendo tienes miedo de que tu amor por Darien despierte-dijo la rubia notando una mueca en serena- no hagas esa cara tu amor por el se durmio dentro de ti

-Ay Mina no me ayudes mucho por favor no se que pasara ahora-dijo la rubia

-Pasaran muchas cosas buenas, malas pero pasaran-dijo Mina- creo que esto tenia que pasar ... bueno a los años pero es inevitable asi que afronta la situacion

-Tengo Miedo...

-Comprendo pero por años te preguntaste ¿Porque? y hoy sabras por que sea lo que sea hoy lo sabras

-No se si quiera saberlo

-Claro que quieres saberlo asi que escuchalo y despues veras que sucede-dijo Mina- animo serena

-Necesitare mas que animo mina-dijo ella

-Lo se y pase lo que pase yo te apoyo-dijo Mina- bueno voy a arreglarme por que Haruka vendra por mi

-Esta bien ve-dijo la rubia

*******************************************************************

Mientras tanto Darien estaba igual o peor que Serena no habia podido dormir mucho y a decir verdad estaba con los nervios de punta.

_¿Que pasara ahora que me escuches? Princesa como me encantaria que me entendieras...Tengo miedo de no usar las palabras adecuadas para que entendieras mis actos, el por que decidi alejarme asi de ti...Ahora se que eso fue lo peor que pude hacer pero ya no hay vuelta atras quizas me hubieses entendido, me hubieses apoyado... No lo se ahora solo me queda que me escuches._

Cuando de pronto se ve interrumpido por Andrew que entra a la habitacion

-Hola Darien

-Andrew ¿Como estas? ¿Que le compraste a Lita?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Eh... bueno no le compre nada es que.... No me decidi por nada-dijo Andrew pensando si decir o no lo que vio

-Talvez un ramo de rosas le agrade-dijo Darien

-Lo tomare en cuenta y tu ¿Como estas?

-Nervioso no se que pasara cuando ella me escuche-dice Darien- No se siento tantas cosas

-Darien sabes... Yo sabes te aconsejaria que te vayas con calma no sabes ¿Como reaccionara ella? y pues imaginate si ella en realidad te olvido en este tiempo -decia Andrew

-¿Por que me dices eso?

-Lo digo por seiya ellos son novios y pues... a lo mejor tengan planes -decia andrew- quizas quieran formar una familia que se yo

-Se que Seiya es su novio quizas tengan planes y se que no tengo derecho de nada, a lo mejor me olvido no lo se-decia Darien- despues de todo mis decisiones equivocadas me tienen asi

-Bueno Darien debes asumir las consecuencias que esto traiga -dijo Andrew- sabes que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo hoy-dijo Andrew-pero hay algo que...

Andrew no termino ya que en ese momento entro Serena con cara de aparente tranquilidad aunque era todo lo contrario.

-Buenos dias espero no interrumpirlos-dijo la rubia

-Claro que no Serena de hecho yo ya me iba-dijo Andrew caminando hacia Serena- Adios y suerte a ambos-termino saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

El silencio se hizo presente Serena ni siquiera se movio estaba recargada en la puerta y Darien estaba cerca de la ventana observandola ninguno encontraba las palbras adecuadas.

-Serena yo quiero agradecerte el que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo-dijo darien

-Espero no arrepentirme de hacerlo-susurro sin que el escuchara-No me agradezcas nada pero es hora de comenzar con tu terapia

-No.-respondio tajante-Olvidate de las terapias hoy solo escuchame -pidio

Serena queria salir corriendo de ahi eran tantas cosas las que sentia

-Esta bien-respondio ella

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No ya comi algo antes de venir-dijo ella

-Ven sientate aqui-dijo señalando un pequeño sofa la rubia automaticamente se acomodo ahi-El se acomodo frente a ella en un sofa y asi ya estaban frente a frente para hablar.

-Bien Darien aqui estoy para escucharte-dijo ella

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Molly que al tocar la puerta entro a la habitacion.

-Señor buenos dias su desayuno esta listo

-No desayunare hoy Molly -dijo el-Por favor que nadie nos moleste para nada ¿Entendido?

-Si esta bien conpermiso-dijo ella saliendo y dejandolos de nuevos solos

El pelinegro dio un largo suspiro talvez por un momento trataba de ordenar las cosas en su cabeza, serena jugaba con sus manos del nerviosismo.

-Serena yo no se como empezar-dijo el nervioso

Ella busco su mirada y vio tristeza en ella sintio que su corazon se estrujaba ante tal mirada.

-Quizas lo mejor sea no decir nada Darien

-Tu lo prometiste, prometiste escucharme

-Lo se por que lo prometi estoy aqui-dijo ella

-Sabes separarme de ti por mis estudios fue muy duro te extrañe desde que subi al avion-dijo el- al llegar a la universidad estaba feliz queria estudiar mucho para casarnos y estar juntos... Dia tras dia pensaba en ti no habia minuto que no lo hiciera

-Yo tambien te extrañe mucho pero estaba feliz por que a tu regreso seria tu esposa-dijo ella

-Lo se y solo escuchame dijo Darien comenzando su relato

**FLASH BACK **

_Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad a prisa pues su clase estaba por comenzar pero de pronto choco contra alguien haciendola caer_

_-Señorita disculpe no fue mi intencion-dijo el ayudandola a levantarse-¿Se encuentra bien?_

_la joven lo miro a los ojos quedando maravillada con semejante hombre_

_-Si estoy bien-respondio sonriendo-Pero ten mas cuidado_

_-Lo tendre lo prometo soy Darien Chiba-dijo el extendiendo su mano_

_-XXX Mahoney-dijo saludando al pelinegro_

_-Un Placer Señorita Mahoney_

_-Porfavor llamame XXX-dijo ella_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuve con ella-dijo Darien- Era una chica muy agradable poco a poco nos hicimos amigos yo le ayudaba con algunas cosas que no entendia y nuestra amistad se estrecho mas

-Ya veo-respondio la rubia- y ¿Cuando dejo de ser amistad? ¿Cuando te enamoraste de ella?

-Yo... en realidad no me enamore Serena -dijo el- con los dias transcurridos ella me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mi

**FLASH BACK**

_-Sabes Darien me encanta estar en tu compañia-dijo ella- me Pregunto ¿Que estara haciendo tu novia ahora?_

_-De seguro me ha de extrañar tanto o mas que yo-dijo el _

_-¿Tan seguro estas de su amor?_

_-Si, confio en ella a ciegas_

_-¿No tiene miedo de que te enamores de alguien mas?_

_-No, Nuestro amor es fuerte que nada nos separara_

_-¿Lo crees?_

_-Si la amo mas que a mi vida_

_-Sabes es una tonta un hombre como tu no se deja solo ni un segundo-dijo XXX-Yo no lo haria _

_Sin decir mas beso al pelinegro tomandolo de sorpresa, el al instante se separo de ella_

_-¿Que haces?-pregunto molesto_

_-¿No te das cuenta? estoy enamorada de ti Darien_

_-¿Enamorada? No confundas las cosas yo tengo novia y la amo-dijo con firmeza-Yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad_

_-No quiero tu amistad Darien ¿Que tiene ella de especial?_

_-Para mi todo es la mujer que amo y eso la hace mas que especial_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que me confeso su amor por mi -dijo el- pero yo solo podia ofrecerle mi amistad en mi corazon siempre has estado tu

-Darien...susurro la chica

-Creeme Serena para mi ella era una amiga y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberme alejado de ella

**FLASH BACK**

-Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra amistad- dijo Darien- Yo amo a mi novia y esta amistad no te hace bien a ti

-No porfavor Darien -dijo la chica-No quiero perder tu amistad

-Yo no quiero lastimarte -dijo el- pero es lo mejor eres una chica hermosa y ya encontraras quien te ame en verdad

-Perdoname en verdad Darien prometo no tocar de nuevo este tema ¿Si?-dijo con un sonrisa- ¿Amigos?

-Claro amigos-respondio el sonriendo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Sabes hasta habia pensado en que serian buenas amigas, despues de esa platica ella se comporto como mi amiga, pense que habia entendido las cosas-dijo el pelinegro con tristeza en su voz

-¿Pensaste?-pregunto la rubia

-Si, lo pense por que en realidad no era asi

-¿Que paso despues?-pregunto con cierto temor Serena

-Tu sabes que yo no soy de andar en fiestas ni nada de eso pero me pidio que de favor la acompañara a una ya que ansiaba ir-dijo el apretando los puños- debi negarme pero crei que habia entendido que yo Te Amo y te amare a ti. Fuimos a la fiesta y...

**FLASH BACK **

_-Gracias por acompañarme Darien_

_-No tienes por que recuerda que solo sera un momento-dijo el _

_-Oye voy por una copa enseguida regreso_

_La chica fue por una bebida para Darien y ella y de inmediato regreso _

_-Toma -dijo dandole la copa-Brindemos por "Nuestra amistad" ¿te parece?_

_El pelinegro asintio brindando con ella y bebio la copa, tiempo despues se retiraron de la fiesta..._

_El pelinegro empezo a sentirse mareado y su vista borrosa...._

_A la mañana siguiente Darien desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver a su lado a XXX de pronto examino la situacion con cuidado... Se negaba a creer lo que su mente le gritaba cuando de pronto la mujer desperto._

_-XXX ¿Que paso?-pregunto confundido_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?_

_-Recordar ¿Que?-pregunto temeroso_

_-Pues que tu y yo... hicimos el amor anoche_

_-¿Que dices? yo jamas haria eso-dijo el- Serena... Princesa susurro_

_-¿Como la nombras a ella? estas conmigo _

_-Yo no recuerdo nada-dijo el_

_-Y que crees ¿Que te traje a punta de pistola?_

_-Solo digo que no recuerdo nada-dijo el- lo ultimo que recuerdo es q salimos de la fiesta y me senti mal_

_-Sabes que Darien veo que quieres justificar lo que paso-dijo ofendida- Yo me entregue a ti por que te amo_

_-Pense que ya habia quedado claro que yo Amo a Serena_

_-No me digas y ¿Como le explicaras que te acostaste conmigo?_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Serena estaba con la vista hacia Darien pero no sabia ¿que decir?

-Perdona que te cuente esto pero es necesario para que comprendas Comprendas todo lo que paso-dijo Darien con una mueca de sonrisa-Estaba firme en confesarte que te habia sido infiel, no pensaba ocultartelo

-No me digas que considerado de tu parte-dijo ella

-Serena es la verdad no pensaba ocultartelo pero las cosas se complicaron-dijo el

-Y ¿Cual fue la gran complicacion?-pregunto- Ay ya se te enamoraste de ella y dijiste ¿Para que dar la cara a Serena si puedo llamar por telefono?

-Serena por favor no fue asi, dejame seguir hablando ¿Si?-la rubia asintio- Despues de ese dia ella se alejo de mi eso fue de una gran tranquilidad para mi pero...

**FLASH BACK**

_-Darien disculpa que te moleste pero...debemos hablar_

_-¿te pasa algo?_

_-Tengo una noticia que darte-dijo ella- pero no se que pienses_

_-¿Que noticia?_

_-Antes que nada Darien la noticia que te dare cambiara nuestra vida...no queria decirtelo por que se que la amas a ella pero tienes derecho_

_Esas palabras acabaron con la tranquilidad de Darien y lo que seguia no solo acabaria con su tranquilidad_

_-Habla claro porfavor_

_-Darien yo estoy embarazada-dijo de pronto provocando que Darien abriera los ojos como platos-¿Que dices?-pregunto sorprendido_

_-Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Darien_

_Darien estaba sorprendido ante eso esto no podia estar pasando_

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-No lo he confirmado con un medico Darien_

_-Entonces no es seguro ¿Verdad?_

_-Pues las pruebas caseras son efectivas_

_-Necesito que lo certifique un medico-dijo darien _

_-Si asi lo quieres asi sera_

**Fin del Flash back**

-Ella ¿Embarazada

-Si, creeme que rogue que fuese una mentira pero yo la acompañe a realizarse el examen y tambien fuimos ambos por los resultados-dijo el

Serena tenia sus ojos cristalizados ante todo lo que habia escuchado pero aun faltaba mas

-Sigue Darien por favor-pidio serena haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar

-Cuando se confirmo todo me senti perdido no sabia que hacer y como decirte no queria lastimarte en verdad-dijo el- Decirte que otra esperaba un hijo mio te haria sufrir mas y no queria eso

-Y segun tu no sufriria si me decias que no me amabas-grito la rubia

-Te equivocas Serena se que susfriste mucho por eso y me maldije a mi mismo mil veces-dijo Darien apretando los puños- pero si te decia que XXX esperaba un hijo mio se que el dolor hubiese sido mas grande para ti

-Mi dolor fue grande por muchas cosas Darien por ti, por lo que iba a decirte -dijo ella

-Dime Serena ¿Que hubieses hecho si en aquel momento te hubiese dicho todo? ¿Me hubieses perdonado?-pregunto el

Ella lo miro a los ojos era una mirada indescriptible por ahora llena de muchos sentimientos

-No lo se Darien quizas si , quizas no ahora es inutil saberlo la verdad no lo se-dijo ella-Tus palabras no sabes como resonaron en mi una y mil veces el mundo se acabo para mi, talves todo seria diferente si lo hubieses dicho o quizas seria peor...

-Serena yo fui un imbecil lo se pero lo hice para evitarte un dolor mayor -dijo el-Para mi no fue facil todos mis sueños a tu lado se vinieron abajo por esa maldita noche de la cual no recuerdo nada

-Tu... Tu ¿la amas?-pregunto con la voz apagada

-No... nunca la ame me case con ella por el bebe que esperaba -dijo el

-El niño ¿Donde esta?-pregunto ella

Los ojos de Darien se cristalizaron ante la pregunta

-Ella perdio al bebe-dijo darien

**FLASH BACK**

_Parecia un dia normal para los esposos chiba _

_-XXX debo irme cuidate mucho regresare en la tarde-dijo dandole un beso en la frente_

_-Darien gracias se que quisieras estar con ella _

_-Porfavor ¿Si?_

_El pelinegro salio de la habitacion rumbo a su trabajo dejando en la casa solo a Molly._

_Horas despues el pelinegro estaba en su consultorio cuando recibio una llamada_

_-Bueno_

_-Señor soy Molly-decia la chica angustiada_

_-Molly ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien?-preguntaba _

_-La Señora..._

_-¿Que le paso? habla Molly -decia nervioso_

_-Ella señor se cayo de las escaleras y en este momento la llevan al hospital-decia angustiada Molly_

_-Pero ¿Como se cayo? te dije molly que la cuidaras-grito_

_-Señor perdon ...._

_-A ¿que hospital se la llevaron?_

_-No lo se señor supongo que la llevaron con su ginecologo_

_-Bien voy con ella en este instante _

_darien colgo el telefono y salio de inmediato para mala suerte de el habia un trafico terrible, la desesperacion se apoderaba de el solo pensaba en su hijo..._

_Al llegar al hospital fue en busca de su amigo para que le informara sobre su esposa. Se dirigio al consultorio _

_-Rubeus dime ¿Como esta mi esposa? ¿Como esta el bebe?_

_-Tu esposa esta bien-dijo el haciendo una pausa-Darien en verdad lo siento _

_-Habla de una maldita vez ¿Como esta mi hijo?_

_-Ella perdio al bebe Darien debido a la caida que sufrio no se pudo hacer nada en verdad lo siento_

_Darien no podia creer lo que rubeus decia cayo de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir _

_-Darien tranquilo ella te necesita_

_-Ella ¿LO sabe?_

_-Aun no despierta _

_-Quiero verla_

_-Bien vamos _

_Ambos hombres salieron del consultorio hacia la habitacion de XXX_

_-Entra Darien si algo se ofrece estare afuera_

_Ahi estaba ella dormida el se acerco a ella y la miro se acomodo en una silla esperando que despertara..._

_-Darien ¿Que me paso?_

_-XXX ¿Como te sientes?-dijo tomando su mano_

_-Me duele todo mi cuerpo Darien ¿Que me paso?_

_-¿No recuerdas nada?_

_Ella guardo silencio por un instante _

_-Mi bebe, Darien mi bebe-dijo nerviosa_

_-Tranquila porfavor dime ¿que paso? Molly dijo que te caiste de las escaleras_

_-Dime mi bebe esta bien ¿verdad?_

_-XXX yo lo siento mucho de verdad pero... perdiste al bebe_

_la mujer se puso como loca llamando a su bebe lo que la partio el corazon a Darien_

_-Molly es la culpable-dijo ella_

_-¿Que dices?_

_-Por su culpa perdi a mi bebe-dijo ella_

_-¿que? _

_-Ella darien se puso a discutir conmigo cuando la llame a la habitacion solo por que le pedi que me ayudara con algunas cosas, salio de la habitacion yo la segui la tome del brazo ella se solto y cai-dijo ella llorando_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Serena estaba llorando y aunque limpiaba sus lagrimas era imposible que darien no lo notara.

-Darien yo siento mucho lo de tu bebe en verdad-dijo ella- imagino lo que sentiste yo... lo siento en verdad

-Gracias princesa se que tus palabras son sinceras y mas por que sabes que uno de mis sueños junto a ti era ser papa

-Darien...-susurro ella_- tenemos dos hermosos hijos- penso la rubia mientras las lagrimas escapaban con mas fuerza- pero no podia decirlo ...aun _

-¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto darien

Ella no contesto sentia tantas cosas en ese momento tenia ganas de gritarle que era papa que tenia dos hermosos hijos pero no lo hizo

-Lo se y lo recuerdo Darien-dijo ella triste- sabes no creo que molly haya tenido la culpa de que tu esposa perdiera al bebe

-Lo se en verdad solo fue un accidente

-Darien ¿Por que sigues casado con ella?

El pelinegro dio un Hondo suspiro antes de continuar

-Ella despues de perder al bebe se deprimio mucho, yo no podia dejarla asi no era recomendable-narraba el- fuimos a terapias juntos pasado un tiempo le pedi el divorcio y ella se corto las venas... Yo no sabia que hacer no queria seguir con ella pero de una u otra forma me presionaba hasta que de alguna manera me resigne, no tenia nada mas te perdi a ti, a mi hijo no me importaba nada ya-Darien apretaba sus puños-Los primeros años juntos intente poner de mi parte pero ella no hizo lo mismo se volvio fria, materialista se la pasaba de compras, buscaba cualquier cosa para pelear mi vida fue un infierno, a su lado

-Bueno Darien en cierto modo es comprensible que ella actuara asi quizas era por la perdida de su bebe-dijo ella

-¿Comprenderla? Yo pase el mismo dolor a su lado y siempre intente poner de mi parte-dijo el con amargura

-Ambos sacaron el dolor de forma diferente-dijo ella-Darien ¿Donde esta tu esposa?

-Por ahi dandose la gran vida-dijo el-cuando tuve mi accidente me dejo solo ese fue el pretexto para irse de no ser por Andrew no se que hubiese sido de mi y por supuesto de no ser por ti nunca hubiese dejado la maldita silla de ruedas

-No es por mi, son tus ganas de salir adelante, Darien ¿Como tuviste ese accidente?

-Tuvimos una discusion

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Por que demonios no dejas de pensar en ella?_

_-No estoy pensando en Serena_

_-Porfavor Darien, ¿Quieres ir con ella? pues vete largate aunque dudo que ella te perdone-dijo ella_

_-Calmate quieres ¿Por que siempre discutes conmigo? me estas hartando _

_-No me digas mas harta estoy yo, nada tiene sentido Darien Te odio sabes se que a ti te alegro que perdiera al bebe tu NO LO QUERIAS_

_-¿Como puedes decir eso?_

_-Es la verdad te aseguro que diste gracias a Dios que no naciera ¿sabes? no me sorprende en lo mas minimo Te Odio_

_-Ya estoy harto de ti, de que me culpes ,que culpes a Molly ya no puedo enserio ya no-dijo dando la vuelta_

_-A ¿Donde vas? te estoy hablando darien-grito ella- no me dejes con la palbra en la boca _

_-No quiero escucharte, por hoy no sueñes que entrare por esa puerta-dijo el-ya estoy harto_

_-Darien ven aca-grito ella_

_mas el pelinegro salio de la casa y fue por su moto saliendo de la mansion _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Sali de la mansion en mi moto sumido en tantos pensamientos, y a la vez no queria pensar, acelere lo mas que pude queria alejarme de ella...Iba a excesiva velocidad y en una curva perdi el control y el resultado del accidente es lo que era cuando tu llegaste-dijo Darien- A grandes rasgos esa ha sido mi vida desde que sali de tokio.

ella se mantenia callada con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas, y el a la expectativa de lo que ella dijera...

-Se que todo esto no arregla en nada el daño que te hice pero...

Serena se acerco a el sin decir nada solo lo abrazo el estaba sorprendido por la reaccion pero correspondio a su abrazo quedandose asi por unos instantes.

-Darien ¿Puedo irme?

-Pero^¿por que?

-Necesito irme te lo pido -dijo suplicante

-¿Regresaras?

-Si, lo hare pero deja que me vaya son muchas cosas y yo quiero ir a casa

-Esta bien princesa ve-dijo el

-Gracias-susurro ella saliendo de la habitacion.

Porfin habia hablado con ella eso lo hacia estar tranquilo por fin pudo hablar aunque tenia claro que ella estaba con Seiya al menos pudo darle la explicacion que antes no le dio.

*************************************

Serena se encontro a molly en el jardin

-Serena ¿que tienes?-pregunto al verla llorando

-Nada molly por hoy me voy pero regreso mañana solo me siento un poco mal-dijo ella-darien ya lo sabe

-¿Quieres un te o agua?

-No, gracias

y sin decir mas se fue dejando a Molly desconcertada, muchas cosas rondaban la cabeza de la rubia

************************************************************

Mina estaba trabajando en nuevos diseños en su oficina estaba tranquila hasta cierto punto cuando Haruka entro a la oficina

-¿Como esta la mujer mas linda del mundo?

-Feliz de verte Haruka -dijo la rubia levantandose de su silla para abrazarlo-Y ¿Tu?

-Feliz de tenerte conmigo-dijo besandola con dulzura

-Oye Haruka ven-dijo tomadole la mano y llevandolo al escritorio-Mira se me vinieron a la mente estos diseños de ropa de niños ¿Crees que a michiru le agraden?

-Creo que le encantaran-dijo el-Estan hermosos tienes muchas ideas en esa cabecita ¿verdad?

-La verdad si es como si las imagenes vinieran y solo las plasmo me apasiona mucho esto

-Pues ya los vera michiru y se que estara feliz-dijo el- Mina ¿te pasa algo?

-Bueno es que estoy preocupada por Serena-dijo ella

-¿Por que?

-Es una historia un poco larga -dijo ella

-Yo encantado de escucharte-dijo el- voy por mis papeles a la oficina y regres

-Pero y si a Michiru nos regaña

-JAJAJA Ella nunca haria eso permiteme un segundo

El rubio salio de la oficina por sus cosas

***********************************************************

Mientras Andrew y Lita ambos estaban en la cocina mas Andrew no estaba poniendo nada de atencion.

-Andrew ¿pasa algo?

-Eh... ¿que decias?

-¿Pasa algo? te noto preocupado

-Es por Darien y Serena-dijo el-Acompañame a mi oficina

ambos se dirigieron a la oficina a platicar un poco

-Andrew imagino Mina y Yo estamos igual por que sabemos todo lo que serena sufrio por Darien-dijo la castaña

-Lo se pero el tambien sufrio mucho yo soy testigo de eso-dijo el- Solo tomo una decision equivocada

-¿Decision equivocada? Ja Error Monumental diria yo

-Sabes Lita a veces por evitar un sufrimiento mayor,provocamos otro

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No puedo decirte nada solo que darie tuvo motivos para actuar asi-dijo el

-Solo espero que con esta platica no se dañen mas de lo que ya ambos estan-dijo Lita- para nosotros fue duro ver a Serena sufrir por Darien

-Entiendo tu punto-dijo el- Solo nos queda esperar a ver que pasa, bueno cambiando un poco de tema Lita yo me preguntaba si...

Pero no pudo terminar pues alguien habia entrado a la oficina de Andrew, al verla andrew se puso furioso

-¿Que haces tu aqui?

-Amorcito ¿No te alegra verme?-pregunto la peliroja

-¿Amorcito? Kaoli por si no lo recuerdas tu y yo terminamos-grito furioso, mientras lita solo observaba

-Bueno, bueno perdoname la vida solo pasaba por aqui y quise saludarte-dijo ella viendo a Lita- Niña dejanos solos ¿Si?

-Lita disculpame en un momento estoy contigo-dijo el rubio dulcemente

La castaña se levanto y salio de la oficina, habia quedado admirada de la belleza de la peliroja.

-Andrew no te enojes conmigo-dijo la peliroja-yo solo queria saludarte

-Bien ya lo hiciste asi que vete-dijo molesto

-Andrew ya no estes molesto conmigo porfavor-dijo ella

-A ver ¿Como no voy a estarlo?-pregunto- terminaste conmigo de un dia para otro, te vas de viaje y un año despues regresas dime segun tu corro a tus brazos lleno de felicidad-dijo el rubio

-Andy no seas dramatico por favor se que hice mal pero ya estoy aqui-dijo ella

-Demasiado tarde para ti el amor que sentia por ti se acabo-dijo el-sabes que te ame mucho pero ya no siento nada por ti y si me haces el favor retirate tengo cosas que hacer

-Andy no seas malo conmigo -dijo haciendo puchero-vamos por ahi a caminar ¿Si?

-No he dicho que no entiende estoy muy ocupado

-Entonces ¿que tal en la noche?

-¿No entiendes verdad?

-No, he regresado y yo quiero que seamos amigos ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Amigos tu y yo -rio andrew-imposible

-Yo no me dare por vencida-dijo acercandose a Andrew y besandolo el rubio se separo de ella-Creeme Kaoly tus besos no surgen efecto ahora-dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina dejando a la chica furiosa.

*******************************************************

Mientras los Kou

-Seiya ¿te pasa algo?

-Es bombom ayer estaba ausente, nerviosa y no quiso decirme nada creo que Darien tiene mucho que ver

-Tranquilo Seiya a lo mejor estas equivocado-dijo Taiky

-En fin ya vere que pasa-dijo seiya- y ¿Donde esta Yaten?

-En su habitacion ya sabes no se que demonios le paso anoche que venia triste y molesto-dijo taiky

-Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que Haruka lo puso quieto por molestar a Mina creo que debe estar furioso

-Lo se pero dime ¿Tienes idea que paso entre mina y yaten para que llegaran a esto?

-No lo se pero no es que quiera defender a Yaten pero lo conozco y algo paso para que este asi-dijo seiya-Pero lo raro es que mina no sabe nada

mientras estos dos seguian platicando el platinado estaba cambiandose para irse por ahi, al salir a la sala los chicos estaban sorprendidos

-No me miren asi -dijo con molestia- voy a visitar a Michiru a la casa de modas

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Seiya- yo mas bien creo que vas por ver a Mina

El platinado lo fulmino con la mirada y salio de ahi furioso

-Seiya ¿por que lo molestas tanto?

-Por idiota-dijo el- ese "voy a visitar a michiru" ni el se lo creyo-dijo seiya- va por Mina lo malo es que si Haruka esta ahi se armara en grande

****************************************************************

Mientras Mina y Haruka

-Vaya comprendo tu preocupacion princesa hermosa pero creo que si se encontraron es por algo-dijo Haruka- creo que el debe saber que es padre

-Esa es decision de Serena y pues la verdad me muero de los nervios de solo pensar que estara pasando-dijo Mina

-Tranquila sea lo que sea pasara vamos a la oficina de Michiru quiero que le muetres tus bocetos-dijo entrelazando su mano a la suya y se dirigieron a la oficina

-Adelante

-Hola Michiru-saludo haruka entrando con mina de la mano

-Hola Chicos pasen sientense-señalo

-Michi estamos aqui por dos cosas-dijo el rubio feliz

-A ver ¿Cuales son esas dos cosas?-pregunto intrigada

-Bueno michiru veras se me ocurrieron estos bocetos inspirados en ropas de niños pequeños-dijo ella mostrandoselos

Michiru los observo detenidamente uno a uno su cara era de satisfaccion

-Estan fabulosos-dijo ella- me encantan mina en verdad me sorprendes

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada

-Si solo arreglaremos detalles y se haran seran un exito-dijo michiru- pero bueno estoy ansiosa por saber ¿Cual es la segunda noticia?

-Esa la dire yo-se adelanta haruka-Felicitame Michiru por que Mina y yo somos novios-dijo haruka feliz

-WOW pues felicidades a ambos en verdad me da mucho gusto-dijo ella-son una linda pareja vaya por fin atrapaste a Haruka-dijo divertida

-JAJAJA si -respondio Mina

-Ay pero cuenten ¿Como fue?-preguntaba ella emocionada

-La invite a cenar y se lo propuse y acepto-dijo el

-En verdad chicos me alegra mucho que se den una oportunidad saben que cuentan conmigo-dijo ella

-Lo sabemos y gracias-dijo mina- en verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras aqui dejo los bocetos y bueno yo voy a mi oficina

-En un rato paso a verte-dice Haruka besandola fugaz mente

Michiru sonrio ante tal escena y es que se veia tan lindo Haruka embobado por Mina.

-Bueno Haruka en verdad felicidades -dijo ella- deseo lo mejor en tu relacion mina es una gran chica

-Lo se es muy especial para mi te aseguro que pondre todo de mi parte

-Lo se-dijo haciendo una pausa-Haru ¿Sabes? ayer fui a casa de Yaten...

-y tu ¿a que demonios fuiste?

-Fui a ver como estaba-dijo ella

-No me digas-dijo ironico

-Haruka-recrimino michi al rubio

-Lo siento pero solo escuchar ese nombre me da una rabia terrible

-Haruka eres mi amigo y Yaten tambien y creo que no le caera bien la noticia de que tu y mina son novios

-En primera ¿Como que tu amigo? y en segunda si no le cae bien la noticia que me lo diga y con gusto lo arreglamos

-Si ustedes tienen una manera tan civilizada de arreglar las cosas-dijo ella en tono de burla

-Entonces ¿que sugieres? que lo invite a comer para arreglar las cosas-dijo ironico

-No seria mala idea solo que la comida terminaria siendo un ring de boxeo

Mientras Yaten estaba estacionando el auto y una vez hecho entro en la casa de modas, se dirigio a la oficina de Michiru y toco la puerta

-Adelante -dijo ella

y sus ojos se abren como platos al ver a Yaten, y Haruka lo fulmino con la mirada, pero al platinado no lo intimido en lo absoluto.

-Hola Michiru vine a visitarte un momento pero como estas ocupada quizas regreso mas tarde -dijo el platinado dirigiendo su vista a Haruka

-No te vayas-dijo Haruka levantandose-Michiru te dejo voy a ver a mi "Novia"-dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra

lo que provoco que a el platinado se le descompusiera la cara y es que no era necesario preguntar de quien se trataba. Haruka salio sonriente de la oficina.

-Sientate Yaten-dijo ella viendo la cara del platinado

-Mina ¿Lo acepto verdad?-pregunto con tristeza

-Pues.. Asi es -dijo ella-acabo de enterarme en verdad lo siento

-No me importa

-Vamos no finjas conmigo se que te duele

-Ella esta feliz supongo-murmuro

-Yaten...

-No me digas nada porfavor -dijo el-sabes anoche la encontre cuando sali a caminar y..

-Te embruteciste ¿verdad?

El solo sonrio ante la pregunta

-No si te conozco tu vas de idiotes en idiotes de verdad y mira los resultados-dijo ella- Te lo dije

-Ya Michiru porfavor ella ¿esta en su oficina?-pregunto el platinado

-Si, pero si estas pensando ir a verla no te lo recomiendo no creo que a Haruka le caiga bien la idea ¿entiendes?

-Si entiendo pero ¿que tal si tu vas por Haruka?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Solo sacalo de la oficina para que pueda hablar con Mina

-Ni lo pienses Yaten no lo hare y no por que no te quiera -dijo ella haciendo una pausa- si no por que no quiero que se maten a golpes si quieres hablar busca el momento adecuado

-No creo que encuentre un momento -dijo el-quizas sea mejor asi

-Bueno alla tu-dijo ella-Yaten dime ¿Que paso entre Mina y tu?

-No me pidas eso no quiero tocar el tema -dijo el platinado-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya te vere despues-dijo levantandose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina pero a su salida un poco lejos de el vio a Mina, Haruka la tenia tomada de la cintura dandole un beso, que ella correspondia; Era demasiado para el, sintio una opresion en su pecho...Tenia ganas de correr a separarlos pero por primera vez en su vida no hizo una estupides decidio irse...Dio media vuelta saliendo de ahi aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenia.

*********************************************************************

Serena habia llegado a su casa Diana no estaba de seguro habia ido por los niños al colegio ella se tiro a su cama a llorar mientras pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.

_Darien... ¿Por que me dices esto ahora? Todo lo que pasaste fue muy dificil pero no tenias derecho a decidir por mi, no tenias derecho de alejarte de mi sin que yo supiera la verdad...y sin que supieras que tenemos dos hijos ¿Por que? ¿Por que tuvo que ser asi? ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?_

la rubia se encontraba confundida ahora que sabia los motivos que tuvo Darien para alejarse de ella...Ahora que sabia la verdad ¿que haria?

**************************************************************************

Mientras Lita y Andrew estaban en la cocina el rubio observaba a Lita y le parecia tan dulce, tan fragil su estomago revoloteaba cual mil mariposas adentro.

-Lita ese postre esta delicioso-dijo Andrew

-¿Enserio?-pregunto

-Claro eres una maravilla

-No me digas eso Andrew solo hago mi trabajo

-Sabes lita me preguntaba si tu... quisieras salir mañana en la noche-dijo Andrew

-Pero y ¿Tu novia?

-No, ella no es mi novia -dijo el-terminamos hace mucho

-Es que ...

-Porfavor acepta-dijo el- vamos a cenar o donde quieras

-JAJA ok esta bien

-¿Enserio?

-Si, acepto salir contigo

El rubio estaba feliz por que la castaña habia aceptado salir con ella y mañana en la noche tendrian una cita.

**********************************************************

Los niños y Diana llegaban Serena al escucharlos se limpio las lagrimas y salio a recibirlos

-Mami-gritaron los niños corriendo hacia ella

la rubia los abrazon con fuerza

-Señorita Serena pense que llegaria mas tarde-dijo Diana

-Bueno hoy sali temprano por que mi paciente no se sentia bien -dijo ella- a ver mis amores vamos a cambiarse de ropa

-Si mami por que me muero de hambre -dijo Rini

-Diana por favor tenga lista la comida para los niños voy con ellos a cambiarlos

Serena fue por la ropa de los niños y se dirigieron a la habitacion de ella para ayudarles a cambiarse.

-Mami ¿estas triste?-pregunta dariencito

-No mi amor ¿por que?

-Es que tus ojitos estan tristes-dijo el niño

-Es por que me entro una basurita en el ojo y me hizo llorar-dijo ella

-Mami dime ¿Estas triste por papa?-pregunto Rini

La rubia solo sonrio ante la pregunta de la niña

-Diganme mis amores ustedes ¿que harian si su papa viniera a verlos?

-Yo le daria muchos besitos-dijo Rini

-Yo le pediria que me llevara al parque a jugar-dijo Dariencito- y que hicieramos muchas cosas juntos

-Pues yo le pediria que ya no trabaje-dijo Rini- y que se quede para que nos lleve a muchas partes

-Mami acaso papa ¿va a venir a vernos?

-Pues... a ver que les parece si ¿Vamos a comer? la comida ya esta lista

Los tres se dirijieron al comedor en compañia de Diana, la rubia en la comida estuvo ausente miraba a sus hijos, sus ojos se critalizaban

-Mami ¿Tienes otra basurita?-pregunto Darien

-No seas tonto Darien lo que pasa es que extraña a papa-dijo la niña

-Bueno mis amores terminen su comida ¿Si? a mi me duele un poco la cabeza ire a recostarme un momento diana cuidelos

Sin mas la rubia se fue a su habitacion y un recuerdo vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_-Mama, papa yo tengo algo que decirles-decia la rubia angustiada_

_-¿que pasa serena?-pregunto kenji_

_-¿le paso algo a Darien?-pregunto ikuko_

_La rubia comenzo a llorar no sabia como darles la noticia_

_-Hija ¿que pasa?_

_-Es que yo... yo estoy embarazada-dijo la rubia con la voz cortada_

_-¿Embarazada?-grito Kenji-Serena ¿Como pudiste hacer algo asi?_

_-Papa yo lo siento en verdad_

_-Kenji tranquilo-decia ikuko_

_-No me pidas eso ikuko imaginate tiene 17 años ¿que hara con un bebe?-decia molesto-supogo que Darien ya lo sabe ¿verdad?_

_La rubia guardo silencio ¿Como diria que darien la termino?_

_-Hija contesta Darien ¿Ya lo sabe?-preguntaba ikuko_

_-No el no sabe nada-dijo la rubia_

_-Bueno hija supongo que cuando lo sepa se pondra feliz-decia ikuko- el te ama es un buen chico_

_-El no lo sabra por que el y yo terminamos-dijo la rubia corriendo a su habitacion_

_-Serena, Serena-gritaba su padre tras ella_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Recordar es ese momento le dolia mucho su padre se molesto con ella paso casi 2 meses sin hablarle era dura para ella esa situacion, se sintio sola aunque su madre la apoyo y las chicas el apoyo de Darien siempre hizo falta.

*************************************************************************

Mientras Yaten iba llegando a su casa con una cara de trizteza los chicos al verlo no dijeron nada, sabian que algo habia pasado.

El platinado se tiro en su cama viendo hacia el techo a decir verdad que Mina fuese novia de Haruka le afecto y mucho las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por esos bellos ojos verdes, el las limpiaba con enojo con su mano se sentia perdido, Mina es lo mejor de su vida la mujer a la que le entrego su corazon, con la que disfruto cada instante juntos pero ahora ella estaba con otro. se levanto por su guitarra y se acomodo en su cama y una cancion vino a su mente

_Ya no me llamas por telefono, es señal que todo acabo_

_Antes lo hacias y siempre era yo quien te pedia que no_

_Desde ese dia en que te abandone juraste volverias por mi_

_Si estas contestame,Vamos atiendeme_

_Yo se que he sido un tonto y que de ti me enamore_

_Y no lo supe ver..._

Yaten comenzo la cancion mientras miles de imagenes de los momentos de el y Mina juntos venian a su mente

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te sere sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazon_

_Que esta latiendo desesparado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inutil por que se ha hecho tarde y me arrepiento de lo que paso..._

Esta estrofa la cantaba fuerte su corazon estaba triste... Las lagrimas no las pudo evitar y ni siquiera se molesto en limpiarlas las dejo salir

_Cuando empezamos eras para mi tan solo un pasatiempo no mas_

_Asi que nunca te considere y te pase a dejar_

_Y ahora todo cambio el que te llama soy yo_

_Es que mi calculo fallo, inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy... _

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te sere sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazon_

Dejar que hablara su corazon justo eso estaba haciendo ya no podia mas...ella estaba con el eso le dolia mucho, la habia perdido

_Que esta latiendo desesparado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inutil por que se ha hecho tarde y me arrepiento de lo que paso.._

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te sere sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazon_

_Que esta latiendo desesparado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inutil por que se ha hecho tarde y me arrepiento de lo que paso.._

Termino la cancion con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentia un vacio enorme en el, golpeo con fuerza la pared, froto su cabello en señal de frustracion y de impotencia ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

Taiky y Seiya escucharon la cancion detras de la puerta sabia que su hermano sufria pero conociendolo no dejaria ni que le dieran palabras de aliento.

-Pobre Yaten-dijo Taiky

-Pues si ya se hasta yo siento feo y mira que esa cancion esta hermosa-dijo seiya- Canto con tantas emociones en serio quisiera ayudarlo pero no se como

-Sabes mejor quitemonos de aqui por que si se da cuenta con ese genio suyo ambos pagaremos las consecuencias-dijo Taiky

-Tienes razon sabes voy a ver a dariencito y Rini y despues ire por Serena

-Bien saludalas de mi parte

*************************************************************

Haruka y Mina salieron temprano de la casa de modas y Haruka decidio acompañar a Mina a su casa, cuando llegaron serena abrio la puerta

-Serena ¿Que haces aqui?

-Hola Mina, Hola Haruka pasen-dijo la rubia haciendose a un lado

-Hola Serena ¿Como estas?

-Bien Haruka Gracias

Los tres se acomodaron en el sofa de pronto llegaron los niños

-Tia Mina-gritaron y salieron a su encuentro

-Hola pequeños -dijo ella abrazandolos los niños vieron a Haruka

-Hola señor-dijo dariencito

-Hola pequeño soy Haruka-dijo el con amabilidad

-Hola me llamo Darien y ella es Rini-dijo señalando a la niña

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo el notando que las dos chicas tenian que hablar -A ver ¿que les parece si jugamos futbol?

-Si Yupi-dijeron los niños

-Preciosa voy con ellos para que hablen a solas-dijo besando a mina

Una ves las dos chicas solas Mina no aguanto la curiosidad y viendo que Serena no decia nada decidio preguntar.

-Y Bien ¿que paso? ¿que dijo? ¿por que te dejo?

-Tranquila Mina-dijo ella con tristeza- la verdad fueron muchas cosas las que me conto para el las cosas no han sido faciles tampoco

-¿Como? Ay Serena explicame -decia Mina

Serena le relato la conversacion a Mina la cual escuchaba con atencion todo lo que Serena contaba. Serena tenia su voz triste y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes Mina sabia que asi tendria que ser despues de años ella conocia ¿Por que Darien la dejo? era normal que se sintiera asi.

-WoW vaya que su vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas precisamente-dijo Mina-Lo de su bebe es muy duro y esa XXX es una mujer de lo peor pobre de Darien pero ¿que piensas hacer?

-¿Que quieres decir Mina?

-Me refiero a todo-dijo Mina- Seiya, los niños, el, tu

-No lo se -dijo ella- No puedo llegar mañana y decirle Darien tenemos dos hijos

-Bueno si puedes pero de seguro muere de la impresion-dijo divertida

-!Mina!-dijo serena

-Bueno solo era una bromita-dijo ella- no voy a decirte que debes hacer eso solo lo decidiras tu

De pronto tocan a la puerta y para sorpresa de las chicas era Seiya

-Bombom ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Pasa algo?

-Seiya tranquilo no pasa nada-intervino Mina

-Si Seiya tranquilo solo que me senti con un dolor de cabeza y vine a descansar -dijo serena- eso es todo

Seiya se sento a la par de ella abrazandola y dandole un beso en la frente

-¿Como estas Mina?

-Bien Seiya y ¿como esta Taiky?

-Bien en casa con Yaten oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo Mina?

-Si, Dime

-¿Que paso hoy con Yaten?

-¿Hoy? pero yo no lo he visto-dijo ella extrañada-¿Por que?

-Hoy fue a la casa de modas y cuando regreso se encerro en su habitacion-dijo seiya- pense que a lo mejor habian discutido

-No para nada, no se si llego -dijo Mina

De pronto llegaba Haruka a la sala

-Haru y ¿Los niños?

-Estan jugando me sorprende que no se cansan para nada-dijo haruka- Hola Seiya ¿Como estas?

-Bien Haruka-respondio Seiya con amabilidad

-Seiya yo queria disculparme por el empujon de ayer

-Tranquilo comprendo que mi hermano y tu estaban alterados-dijo seiya

-En verdad lo siento-dijo Haruka abrazando a Mina, Seiya se desconcerto un poco...

-Perdon por la pregunta pero ustedes ...

-Si Seiya Haruka y yo somos novios -dijo Mina

Lo que dejo sorprendido a Seiya quien ahora sabia el por que de la actitud de Yaten

-Pues Felicidades-dijo seiya

De pronto los niños entraron corriendo hacia seiya Dariencito era el mas contento de verlo ahi.

-Seiya vamos a jugar -decia el niño

-Principe tranquilo-dijo serena

-Tranquila bombom ven vamos-dijo tomadolo de la mano-Rini ven

-Siiiiiii-dijo la niña feliz

******************************************

Andrew llegaba a casa de Darien quien se encontraba en la sala

-Darien hermano ¿Como te fue? ¿Te escucho?

-Si, lo hizo no sabes me senti liberado-dijo el- pero me senti mal al verla llorar

-Y ¿como lo tomo?

-Pues es dificil de saber al terminar me pido irse

-Pero ¿Volvera?

-Eso espero sabes me pregunto ¿que pasara ahora?-dijo darien

-Pues pasara lo que tenga que pasar animo darien ya te escucho-dijo el- sabe que tu vida no ha sido facil tu tranquilo

-No podre estar tranquilo hasta verla llegar mañana-dijo el pero cuentame como te fue con lita

-Saldra mañana conmigo -dijo el feliz-pero imaginate Kaoly llego al restaurante

-¿Que? ¿Como es`posible ? -dijo darien

-No lo se la verdad pero... me asombro mucho verla despues de mucho tiempo-dijo el rubio

-Aun ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-No, la verdad no ahora me interesa Lita, ella es tan dulce y esos ojos me encantan -dijo Andrew-me emociona que salgamos mañana

-Me imagino ella es una buena chica-dijo el un `poco triste

-Vamos Darien el primer paso ya esta dado, pero dime ella ¿Te conto algo de su vida?-pregunto andrew

-No, la verdad no y es que creo que no tenia cabeza para eso-dijo el- pero ya habra oportunidad, no sabes como me hubiese gustado suplicarle que no se fuera

-Darien que no se te olvide que ella esta con Seiya y pues...

-Lo se Drew no se me olvida por mas que quisiera

***************************************************************

Yaten habia salido de la habitacion para comer algo, Taiky estaba en la cocina

-¿Quieres algo de comer Yaten?

El platinado asintio, Taiky al verlo noto la tristeza que tenia en su sirvio comida y se sento con el en el comedor, no se animaba a preguntar tomando en cuenta el genio de su hermano pero no podia dejar de sentirse mal al verlo asi.

-Yaten ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto-¿Es por Mina verdad?

El platinado jugaba con el tenedor sin levantar la vista

-¿Por que amar es tan complicado?-pregunto sin levantar la vista

-Asi es el amor Yaten-respondio Taiky- pero a veces nosotros lo hacemos mas complicado aun

-¿Sabes? Mina es novia de Haruka-dijo el platinado dibujando una media sonrisa

-¿Eso te duele verdad?

-Mucho-dijo el- los vi juntos y ella se veia tan feliz con el

-Bueno Yaten te hablare como tu amigo -dijo el- debes reconocer que las tratado muy mal y pues quizas ella llego a su limite

-Lo se se que la he tratado muy mal pero la amo, la amo mas que a mi vida ella para mi es todo-dijo el platinado

-Pues amarla no es lo que demuestras cuando la insultas se que tu caracter es fuerte y mina ha sido la unica que logro suavisarlo un poco es mas yo diria mucho-dijo Taiky-Cuando estabas con ella te veias feliz, aunque nunca dijiste que tuvieron una relacion

-Lo se no queria decirlo, esos momentos son lo mejor que tengo en la vida...Pero nada es perfecto Taiky y eso a mi se me olvido-dijo el platinado

-Y ahora ¿que haras?-pregunto el castaño

-No lo se...

-No se si entre tu y Mina haya algo que rescatar pero de ser asi no desaproveches la oportunidad. Sabes ella no sabe por que tu la tratas asi, A lo mejor todo es un error

-No cuando se tienen pruebas de ello, yo no me atreveria a acusarla de nada si no tuviera pruebas -dijo el platinado

-¿Pruebas? bueno quizas esas pruebas no sean realaes-dijo el- dime ¿Como las conseguiste?

El semblante del platinado se torno serio de golpe

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que las tengo-dijo Yaten

-Mira Yaten se que no me diras que pruebas tienes pero...Si tu la amas talvez

-¿Talves que?-pregunto- ya no hay un talvez ella esta con Haruka de nada me sirve amarla

-Buscala, habla con ella dile todo lo que sientes

-Eso no sera posible, ella es novia de Haruka no tiene caso

-Solo piensalo ¿Si?

El platinado solo sonrio

-Dime Taiky tu ¿Olvidaste a Amy?

-Hay amores que no se olvidan yaten-dijo el castaño- simplemente guarde ese amor en mi corazon, Asi es el amor a veces ganas o pierdes

El castaño se levanto dejando a Yaten en la mesa

*********************************************************

Serena ya habia acostado a los niños en la sala estaba Mina, Haruka, Lita y Seiya

-Cuenta Lita -pedia mina- ¿como que saldras con Andrew mañana?

-Pues es que me invito y acepte

-Huela a romance -dijo mina divertida

-No Mina solo saldremos como amigos

-Aja ese excusa ya me la se, bueno pero aun no lo conocemos Lita asi que traelo pronto-decia mina

-Preciosa tranquila ya lo conoceras ademas haras que me ponga celoso-dijo haruka haciendo puchero

-Haru no tienes por que -dijo ella dandole un beso fugaz en los labios

_"Si yaten los ve haci perdera la cordura"-pensaba seiya- sera que ya no ama a Yaten.._

-Seiya ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Lita

-No nada solo pensaba-respondio

*****************************************

Serena salio a la terraza de la casa, se acomodo en la banca que estaba afuera, el cielo estaba hermoso ella lo contemplaba con mucha tristeza. Ni siquiera sintio que seiya llevaba un momento observandola.

-Bombom...

-Seiya no te senti llegar-dijo ella

-Si lo se ¿En que piensas bombom?

-Nada importante Seiya

-Vamos bombom te conozco no me mientas desde ayer estas ausente,nerviosa-dijo seiya-y creo que tiene que ver con Darien ¿verdad?

Serena lo miro a los ojos, las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella

-Lo sabia ... Darien es el causante-dijo seiya- ¿que te hizo Bombom?

La rubia no sabia como empezar... no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Seiya todo.

-Bombom di algo-decia preocupado

-Ven Seiya sientate conmigo-dijo tomando su mano y sentandose juntos

-Me asustas bombom-dijo el sentandose a su lado-Habla por que me estas preocupando

-Sabes Seiya ayer Darien antes de salir de su casa me pidio una oportunidad-dijo Serena

-¿Oportunidad?-pregunto- Explicame-pidio en tono celoso el cual fue percibido por la rubia

-Pues... me pidio que le diera la oportunidad de explicarme ¿por que me dejo?-dijo la rubia

-Ahora entiendo tu actitud de ayer-dijo el- Era por Darien

-Seiya no era por Darien...

-Porfavor Bombom te conozco y aunque pasaran mil años tu amor por Darien seguiria intacto, pero eso no viene al caso por ahora dime ¿Hablaron?

-Si....Hablamos-dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Bien?-pregunto un tanto serio

-Pues hoy cuando llegue hablamos -dijo ella- lo escuche pues ya habia aceptado hacerlo

-Supongo que por todo lo que hablaron hoy es que estas asi ¿verdad?

-Asi es...

Seiya guardo silencio estaba preocupado y tenia motivos de sobre conocia a Serena y sea lo que sea que haya hablado con Darien sabia que le habia afectado mas de lo que queria aparentar.

-Dando un hondo suspiro le sonrio con dulzura- Esto tenia que pasar bombom tarde o temprano ustedes debian hablar y aclarar sus cosas, Por tu carita no puedo imaginar que te dijo

-Me dijo cosas que me sorprendieron mucho, yo pense que su vida habia sido facil pero no lo fue...Escuchar cada palabra produjo en mi muchas cosas que no sabria explicar ahora-dijo la rubia

-Bombom me lo imagino ¿Quieres contarme?

-Tu ¿Quieres escucharme?-pregunto triste

-Bombom antes que nada soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi si asi lo deseas, Yo sabia que esto pasaria por lo tanto no temas no tengo nada que reprocharte-dijo Seiya- ademas tu sabes que Darien y yo pues fuimos amigos y por que lo conozco imagino que alguna razon de peso debio tener para actuar asi.

-Pues creo que si...

Serena le conto a Seiya todo lo que Darien le habia comentado de principio a fin, mientras ella lo hacia no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas q limpiaba bruscamente, Seiya Escuchaba atento todo lo que ella relataba....

Despues de que Seiya escucho el relato de la rubia, este le toma gentilmente la cara y limpia con suavidad sus lagrimas para decirle con la voz mas dulce del mundo

-Bombom siempre supe que aunque pasaran mil años tu amor por Darien seguia estando en tu corazon y mas por que tienes dos hermosos hijos fruto de ese amor-dijo el con dulzura-No niego que esto me parte el corazon como no tienes idea pero si tu eres feliz, yo lo sere-dijo haciendo una pausa pues estaba triste-Ademas me llevo el hermoso recuerdo de que aunque fue breve fuiste mi novia y esos momentos no los cambiaria por nada-Seiya le sonrie con mas animo- Recuerda que yo siempre estare aqui para ti...Y quien sabe y pronto encuentre una persona especial para mi-Seiya la ve con mucha ternura-Solo te pido un ultimo favor como tu pareja

La rubia lo ve un tanto confundida-Si, Seiya lo que tu quieras

-Que me dediques un ultimo beso-dice con una tierna sonrisa

La rubia asiente con suavidad, ambos se acercan poco a poco coemenzando a jugar con sus labios, este beso es suave, ligero, dulce y sin duda ambos recordaran ese beso hasta el final de sus dias. El se separo de ella con suavidad

-Gracias bombom en verdad disfrute cada momento a tu lado-dijo el- No llores no te sientas triste esto podia pasar yo estaba conciente de ello, Como pareja fue lindo estar juntos pero como amigos sera mejor yo te apoyare en lo que deicidas

-Seiya... Yo..

-SHH no digas nada la decision que tomes la apoyare-dijo seiya- No se que haras con Darien pero decidas lo que decidas tendras mi apoyo siempre, podremos llevar una linda realacion de amigos como siempre asi que animo y piensa en tus hijos-dijo el con dulzura- No estoy diciendo que corras a decirle la verdad a Darien solo que no podras ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

-Lo se.. pero es que no se si sea conveniente talvez mas adelante pero por ahora no...No quiero sonar egoista pero no es el momento-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien tu solo piensalo, darien se pondria feliz

Ambos se abrazaron ahi sentados en verdad se tenian un cariño muy especial, y algo era cierto Seiya siempre la apoyaria antes q nada era su amiga,

*************************************************************

Mientras Haruka y Mina estaban afuera abrazados

-Mina hay algo que debo decirte-dijo el rubio

-Dime ¿Que pasa?-pregunto la rubia mirandolo a los ojos

-Hoy Yaten estuvo en la casa de modas

-Pero ¿A que hora?-pregunto Mina

-Minutos despues de que tu salieras llego el a la oficina de Michiru

-Ay no me digas que ¿Se dieron de golpes de nuevo?-pregunto preocupada

-No, solo que hice un maldad-dice con cara de inocente

-¿Una maldad?-pregunta viendolo a los ojos- ¿Que hiciste Haru?

-Es que cuando el entro yo me puse de pie y le dije a Michiru que iria a ver a mi novia y el puso una cara que no sabria como describirtela-dijo haruka-Te lo digo por que no quiero ocultarte nada y para que sepas q el ya esta enterado

-Bueno pues... de alguna manera lo tenia que saber-dijo Mina- lo que me extraña es que no haya llegado a hacer un escandalo

-Creo que ya entendio que no debe tratarte asi-dijo Haruka acercandola mas a el y quedando a escasos centimetros de sus labios, acaricio la mejia de Mina para despues besarla tomandola por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia el, ella correspondio al beso... A lo lejos Yaten los observaba y no por que los estuviese espiando, solo iba a buscarla para hablar con ella pero ese no era el momento.... Aun no era tiempo...

*****************************************************************************

Darien estaba en su habitacion y un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash back**

_-Uy eres un odioso de verdad pero que suerte la mia no es posible que me arruines el dia-dijo una rubia de coletas_

_-Mira cabeza de chorlito para mala suerte la mia que tengo que toparme contigo a cada momento-dijo Darien con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Quita esa sonrisa de idiota quieres-grito furiosa_

_-Con gusto lo haria pero no puedo -dijo el- me divierte verte molesta_

_-Eres un tarado, troglodita y ademas un ..._

_-Un chico guapo y encantador-termino diciedo darien _

_-¿Guapo y encantador?-pregunto arqueando una ceja- bajate de tu nube quieres eres no se como puedes ser amigo de Seiya_

_-Pues por que soy igual de guapo y encantador que el-respondio darien_

_-JA no me hagas reir Seiya es mas guapo que tu-dijo la rubia_

_-Por lo menos aceptas que soy guapo ¿verdad?_

_-Uy eres insoportable-dijo la rubia _

**Fin Del Flash back **

En los labios de darien se dibujo una sonrisa al recordar aquello, si algo habia comanzado su amistad con la rubia eran las constantes peleas que tenian ambos... pero asi nacio el amor

*********************************************

Seiya se habia despedido de ella, Prometiendo ir por ella mañana a la mansion...¿Y ahora que? ¿que pasaria mañana? ¿Que rumbos tomarian las vidas de ellos? ni ellos lo sabian aun....

**hola niñas aqui esta el cap espero en verdad que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Ahora antes que nada quiero aclarar algo... puede que a algunas les guste la actitud que seiya tomo a otras no, es muy respetable su opinion solo que Seiya es un personaje que yo lo visualice asi, no quise ponerlo de malo por que con la señora chiba serena y darien tendran mas que suficiente para problemas. esta mujer esta a nada de aparecer en la historia.**

**La cancion que canta yaten se llama ME ARREPIENTO es de Alex Ubago**

**sin mas por ahora espero que el cap sea de su agrado.**

**un beso enorme a todas.**

**Maricela gracias por tu ayuda amiga, Anelliese ¿que tal quedo? Diana gracias por tu ayuda amiga espero que te guste.**


	13. Encuentros, Sorpresas y la Sra chiba

Un nuevo dia llegaba para Serena a decir verdad no habia dormido nada tenia la cabeza hecha un lio...No tenia animos de nada si por ella fuese no saldria de la cama en todo el dia de pronto entro Lita a la habitacion

-Buenos Dias Serena

-Hola Lita ¿pasa algo?

-Pues mira Mina me comento anoche lo que paso con Darien y me imagino que tu no te sientes bien ¿verdad?

-Cierto-respondio la rubia-No sabes lo que siento no se que hacer... no se nada-dijo la rubia en un suspiro

De pronto entra mina muy alegre

-Hola Chicas Hay Serena que cara tienes -dijo viendo la cara de la rubia-se nota que tuviste una noche pesima

-Pues si mina

-Vamos Serena animo se que no es facil nada de esto pero tienes a Seiya-dijo la rubia

-No, ya no el termino conmigo

-¿Queeeeeeeee?-grito Mina

-Pues si anoche me dejo libre para que tome la mejor decision que crea conveniente

-Es muy noble de su parte-dijo Lita en verdad

-Si, lo se y creanme que me hubiese gustado amarlo pero...

-Tu amas a Darien-completo Mina- en fin Serena dime ¿le diras que tienes dos hijos de el?

-Si, se lo dire pero no hoy-dijo ella-tiene derecho a saberlo lo se y repito se lo dire pero quiero un poco de tiempo

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto Lita

-Pues quiero que esta recuperado al 100%-dijo ella- necesito que este bien para darle la noticia una vez recuperado se lo dire

-Me imagino que se morira de felicidad-dijo lita

-Si no es que antes se muere del susto-dijo Mina

-Mina-gritaron las chicas

-Pues es que imaginate que llegues Darien tenemos dos hijos minimo Darien sufre un infarto

-Mina que ocurrencias las tuyas enserio-dice Lita

-Si Mina yo no haria algo asi -dijo la rubia

-Solo bromeaba-dijo ella- pero ya en serio el se pondra feliz

-Dariencito Y Rini tambien se volveran locos-dijo la rubia

-Serena tu aun lo amas y pues ¿Que pasara ...?

-Lita el esta casado y pues segun deduzco es de armas tomar-dijo la rubia

-Pues si pero mira que se divorcien y listo-dijo Mina

-Mina no es tan facil-dijo Lita

-Lo se pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace

-Bueno ya dejemos el tema de Darien por un momento-dijo la rubia

-Claro mejor hablemos de Andrew-dijo Mina

-¿De Andrew?-pregunto Serena

-SIIIIIIIII, es que imaginate esta noche lita saldra con el

-Mina tu eres tan comunicativa-dijo la casta con un suspiro

-Pues Andrew parece un buen chico-dijo serena- se ve que es muy dulce y amable

-Pues si-dijo lita un poco desanimada

-Lita ¿que pasa?-pregunto mina

-Es que aparecio su ex novia

-Hay Lita no te desanimes-dijo serena

-Bueno niñas fuera esas caras largas-dijo Mina

-Ah no mina y tu con Haruka ¿Como vas?-pregunto serena

-Bien la verdad es muy dulce conmigo me siento bien a su lado-respondio la rubia

-Y ¿Yaten?-pregunto Lita

-Oigan chicas como que ya es tarde -dijo Mina

-Mina Aino no huyas -dijo serena

-De Yaten no se nada -respondio-Bueno ahora si chicas debo darme un baño

Mina salio de la habitacion dejando a Serena y a Lita

-Aun ama a Yaten-dijo serena

-De eso no hay duda-respondio Lita- bueno serena te dejo tengo cosas que hacer

**************************************************************************************

Mientras Darien ya estaba esperando a Serena su mayor miedo era que ella no volviese a cruzar esa puerta, estaba desesperado, nervioso se encontraba en una pequeña terraza de la mansion cuando de pronto llego Molly

-Señor tiene una visita-dice Molly

-¿Quien?-pregunta Darien

-La Srita Marisol Nava-dijo Molly

-Sol solecito ¿Esta aqui?-pregunto emocionado

-Si

-Traela molly quiero verla-pidio Darien

-Enseguida señor

A los pocos minutos Molly estaba con la chica en la terraza, Era una chica de cabello castaño, largo un poco abajo de los hombros lacio su cara dibujaba una sonrisa Chica traia puesto un hermoso vestido en color fucsia corte imperio con un lazo de satin en la cintura, el vestido trae un precioso estampado de flores bordadadas que le dan un toque muy fresco a la chica. para complementar unas lindas sandalias de cuña - simplemente espectacular

-Dari, estas hermoso-dijo sol abrazandolo-te ves estupendo y dejame decirte que estas divino

-Sol tu estas hecha una linda muñequita hace tanto que no te veia-dice el emocionado- sientate ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Seria un placer desayunar contigo Darien

El pelinegro ordeno a Molly traer el desayuno a ambos...

-Y Dime Sol ¿que te trae por aca?

-Viaje de negocios -dijo ella- es un viaje relampago me voy mañana mismo

-¿Por que tan pronto?

-Bueno tu sabes tengo negocios que atender y pues aprovechando me dije debes ir a ver a Darien aunque sea un ratito-respondio ella

Molly estaba sirviendo su desayuno en la mesa y despues de hacerlo se retiro.

-Pues me alegra que te acuerdes de mi-dijo Darien

-Como no hacerlo eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho. por cierto Dari veo que estas ya de pie lo cual me alegra y mucho

-Pues es gracia a Serena

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? a ver serena se llamaba tu prometida ¿verdad? la chica que dejaste por XXX

-Si asi es

-Dari pero explicame que me perdi

-JAJAJA Pues fijate que Andrew la contrato sin saber que era la misma serena a la cual amo y pues gracias a ella estoy de pie

-No Dari cuentame con detalles ¿Si?

-Esta bien-dijo Darien

Narando a Sol todo lo que paso desde la llegada de Serena a la mansion hasta el dia de hoy, a lo cual ella escuchaba muy atenta

-WoW Esto suena a novela -dijo ella-Hay Dari en verdad que gusto me da que estes mejor y que ella te haya escuchado pero mira tengo una duda que me carcome el alma

-¿Cual?

-¿Que has sabido de la bruja de tu esposa?

-Pues no mucho la verdad y no quiero saber de ella ahora-dijo el

-Bueno perdon por amargar el desayuno pero cambiando de tema ¿Donde esta Serena?-pregunto Sol

-Pues no debe tardar-dijo el- si es que viene

-Vamos Darien deja el pesimismo no la conozco en persona pero por lo que tu mismo dices es profesional en su trabajo lo cual es de admirarse-dijo sol-Vendra ya lo veras

Mientras ellos desayunaban Kevin iba entrando con Serena a la mansion una vez estacionado el auto ella bajo y se dirigio a la cocina

-Molly buenos dias

-Serena buenos Dias ayer me dejaste muy asustada ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si Molly disculpa lo de ayer es que no me sentia bien-dijo la rubia

-El señor te hizo algo ¿verdad?

-No Molly para nada.. Por cierto ¿ya se desperto?

-Si desde muy temprano y esta con una visita-dijo molly

-¿Una visita?

-Si, y la verdad se ve muy feliz -respondio Molly-Ella es aparte del Sr Andrew su mejor amiga

-Entonces lo mejor sera no molestarlo esas visitas le hacen bien-dijo la rubia

-Pero dijo que le avisara cuando llegaras

-De acuerdo Molly hazlo-dijo la rubia

_________________________________

Molly se dirigio a donde estaba Darien

-Sr Serena acaba de llegar-dice la peliroja

-Gracias Molly dile que venga porfavor-dijo el pelinegro

De pronto la rubia iba llegando donde estaba Darien y su acompañante

-Hola buenos Dias-saludo la rubia

-Serena buenos Dias-dijo Darien-premiteme presentarte a Marisol ella es una compañera de la universidad

-Hola Serena no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte-dijo marisol extendiendo su mano

-El gusto es mio -respondio la rubia- Bueno creo que yo los dejo platicar a gusto

-No de ninguna manera -dijo marisol- mira Darien se me ocurre que vendre por ti para ir por ahi y no acepto un no

-Pero...

-Bien estare aqui a las 7 de la noche -dijo ella- Nos vemos Serena y sin mas la chica salio de ahi dejandolos solos

El silencio se apodero de ambos por unos instantes

-Serena me alegra tanto que estes aqui pense que no vendrias despues de saber mis motivos para dejarte-dijo Darien con aparente calma- pense que quizas no querias verme de nuevo

-Bueno Darien antes que las cosas personales esta mi etica por mi trabajo, quiero verte totalmente recuperado y eso hare-dijo ella- Ademas dije que regresaria y aqui estoy

-Te ves un poco cansada-dijo el

-La verdad no descanse mucho que digamos-dijo la rubia

-¿Quieres un cafe?

-No Darien gracias mejor vamos a la piscina debes hacer tus ejercicios-dijo la rubia- quiero que te recuperes

-Esta bien-dijo el caminando hacia la piscina junto a ella

-Bien ven-dijo dandole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar

ambos estaban dentro de la piscina pero el parecia triste, bueno en verdad queria preguntar muchas cosas que quizas ella no responderia

-Darien ¿Pasa algo?

-Serena ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La rubia asintio con su cabeza

-La verdad despues de que te llame para terminar contigo me senti miserable y dia a Dia me pregunte ¿como estabas? esa pregunta venia a mi mente miles de veces

-Queria morirme Darien mi mundo, mis sueños, todo se vino abajo-dijo la rubia- habian tantas preguntas que quizas nunca tendrian respuesta fue dificil para mi salir adelante sin ti pero por hoy no quiero recordar eso ya habra tiempo para eso

-¿Ya habra tiempo?-pregunto Darien

-Por favor no preguntes mas solo confia en mi ¿Si?

-Esta bien lo hare-dice el pelinegro

asi ambos se disponen a hacer los ejercicios

************************************************************

En casa de los Kou Seiya a pesar de que termino con Serena se encontraba de buen humor no es que no le doliera pero el estaba conciente que asi debia ser estaba desayunando con Taiky.

-Seiya hoy tenemos una entrevista en la disquera-dijo el castaño

-Lo se no lo he olvidado-dijo el- y ¿Donde esta Yaten?

-En su habitacion, sabes ayer me dijo que tenia pruebas para tratar asi a Mina

-Mina acepto a Haruka-dijo seiya- creo que por eso anda triste

-Bueno algo cometo ayer pero ya sabes a Yaten las cosas se las sacas a cucharadas-dijo Taiky- y a ti ¿Como te fue con Serena?

-Terminamos-dijo seiya

-¿Que?

-Si, era lo mejor Darien hablo con ella y aunque ella no sabe que hacer yo prefiero que ella tome una decision sin estar yo en medio-dijo seiya-quedamos como amigos no niego que me duele pero se que es mejor asi

-A veces es mejor retirarse a tiempo ya veras que encontraras a alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces-dijo Taiky- Ahora Yaten no creo que renucie a Mina por mucho que diga que la odie

-Pues si Yaten no le dejara el camino libre a Haruka-dijo seiya

El platinado estaba en su habitacion la noche fue pesima para el solo de pensar e imaginar que Mina estaba con Haruka despertaba en el sus enormes celos ...

FLASH BACK

_-¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?_

_-Calma tu caracter Yaten mira que vengo a hacerte un favor_

_-¿Tu? Ja no me hagas reir-dijo yaten_

_-Bueno despues de lo que vengo a mostrarte no creo que tengas esa sonrisita estupida_

_El platinado le dejo ir un golpe a puño cerrado reventando su labio_

_-El estupido aqui eres tu-dijo Yaten_

_el hombre se levanto mirando a Yaten de manera desafiante_

_-¿Tanto confias en Mina? por que dejame decirte que yo no lo haria_

_-Deja a Mina en paz-dijo yaten furioso_

_-Calma Yaten yo soy compartido _

_-¿Que demonios dices?_

_-OOPS se me salio era un secreto _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

el platinado sacudio su cabeza esos malditos recuerdos lo hacian dudar mas de Mina... salio al comedor donde estaban los chicos

-Yaten ¿Vas a desayunar?

-No ¿tenemos algun compromiso hoy?

-Si, tenemos una entrevista con una periodista en la disquera

-Genial otra entrevista-dijo el platinado- con los animos que me cargo no quiero ir

-Vamos Yaten es normal que se interesen en nosotros-dijo seiya- asi que vas aunque sea a rastras

-Muy gracioso seiya

********************************************************

Mientras mina estaba en su oficina en su silla y un recuerdo vino a su mente

FLASH BACK

_la rubia estaba en su casa descansando y de pronto tocaron a su puerta_

_-¿Tu?_

_-Si yo Mina quiero hablar contigo_

_-Por favor entiende nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar_

_-Te equivocas Mina no voy a permitir que me dejes y menos por el imbecil de Yaten_

_-Entiende yo amo a Yaten aunque el no se fije en mi no me importa yo no quiero lastimarte-dijo Mina- Yo te quise mucho y lo sabes_

_-Escuchame bien Mina-dijo sujetandola con fuerza del brazo-De mi no te vas a deshacer facilmente_

_-Sueltame-grito la rubia soltandose de su agarre_

_-Ven aca Mina a mi no me dejas asi-dijo el- ¿quien te crees?_

_-Dejame, sueltame ¿que demonios te pasa?_

_-Pasa que tu eres mia mina y de nadie mas -dijo contraminandola contra la pared_

Fin del flash back

La rubia sacudio su cabeza ante ese recuerdo y de pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Adelante

-Hola preciosa

-Haru-dijo la rubia emocionada- pasa ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo queria ver a la mujer que mas amo

-Haruka si sigues asi Michiru me despedira-dijo Mina- y despues tendras que mantenerme

-Con gusto lo haria hermosa-dijo acercandose a ella y acariciando su mejia

-¿Seguro?-pregunto arqueando una ceja- Mira que me encanta ir de compras y te aseguro que te dejaria en la ruina -bromeo la rubia

-OHH Entonces tienes razon mejor me voy a trabajar-dijo el bromeando

-Haruka-reprendio la rubia -que malo eres

-Es una broma hermosa-dijo besando fugazmente sus labios- bueno me voy te veo mas tarde

La rubia dirigio su vista a la ventana la cual tenia una vista hermosa solo sonrio... cuando de pronto otro recuerdo borro su sonrisa

Flash back

_-Eres un cobarde No puedes tratarme asi_

_-Claro que puedo Mina _

_-No, te equivocas yo fui tu novia en verdad te quise pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera _

_el chico la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza_

_-Escucha Mina tu crees que yaten se fijara en ti por favor ni siquiera sabe que existes_

_-Eso a ti no te importa y sueltame... Entiende aunque Yaten no existiera yo jamas seguiria contigo _

_-A mi nadie me deja Mina_

_-Pues siempre hay una primera vez-dijo la rubia- asi que sal de aqui_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Un hondo suspiro salio de la rubia y siguio metida en sus pensamientos

***********************************************************************

Mientras Lita y Andrew

-Lita no se te olvide que hoy vamos a salir a cenar-dice Andrew

-Descuida que no se me olvida-sonrie la castaña

cuando de pronto entra Kaoly al restaurante

-Drew hola corazon-dice acercandose al rubio

-Ay Tu ¿que haces aqui?-dice andrew

-Vine por ti para que me acompañes a dar un paseo

-No tengo tiempo que no ves que estoy trabajando

-Drew por favor -dijo haciendo puchero-deja a esta niña que se encargue de todo

-No Kaoly si quieres ir a pasear vete tu

-Drew entonces nos vemos en la noche

Andrew solto un suspiro sabia que Kaoly era demasiado insistente cuando se lo proponia.

-Mira Kaoly dejame trabajar ¿si?

-Esta bien yo te llamo ¿contenta?

-Si-respondio la peliroja dandole un beso fugaz en los labios y salio de ahi, lita al ver semejante atrevimiento sintio unos celos horribles andrew no dijo nada

- Es una chica un tanto impulsiva ¿verdad?-pregunto Lita

-Si, bueno ahi donde ves es un poco atolondrada pero es genial-dijo andrew

-¿Por que terminaron?

-Pues digamos que teniamos sueños difrentes y como repito es impulsiva y atolondrada un dia se fue sin decir adios siquiera-dijo Andrew- Para mi es una sorpresa que este aqui de nuevo

-Me lo imagino y tu Lita ¿Tienes o has tenido novio?

-Pues si alguna ves tuve novio pero ese chico rompio mi corazon-dijo la castaña

-Pero ¿que tonto podria hacer eso?

La castaña solo sonrio ante el comentario

************************************************************

Darien aun se encontraba en la alberca mientras la rubia estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina recordando

FLASH BACK

_-Srita Tsukino puede pasar sus analisis ya estan listos-indico la enfermera_

_la rubia se dirigio al consultorio mas que angustiada entro la doctora le indico que tomara asiento._

_-¿Tengo algo malo?_

_-Pues malo no... aunque no se como lo tomes tu_

_-¿Que tengo?_

_-Estas embarazada_

_-¿Embarazada?-pregunto llevando su mano por instinto al vientre tenia emociones encontradas por sus padres pero sabia que a Darien le daria gusto la noticia._

_Salio delconsultorio aun sin creer que dentro de ella estaba creciendo un pedacito de vida pero aun asi ¿Como se lo diria a sus padres? ¿que diria Darien? ¿Podria estudiar? eran tantas preguntas las que tenia en mente_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Serena, Serena despierta-decia Darien que tenia rato llamandola

-Eh... que pasa

-Te que daste ida estas muy pensativa ¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que recorde algo-dijo la rubia

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Aun no es el momento-dijo ella- pero ya llegara

-Dime ¿que es?

-No Darien antes debes estar recuperado -dijo ella - y cuando lo hagas te dare el mejor de los regalos

-Esta bien pondre todo mi empeño en recuperarme -dijo el

la rubia sonrio con ternura sabia que conocer a sus hijos le daria gusto pero ¿se enojaria por decirselo hasta hoy? ¿le reprocharia algo? sabia que sus hijos estarian felices de conocer a su padre aunque ellos dos no estuviesen juntos.

-Bien Darien ya sal de el agua o terminaras convirtiendote en un pez-bromeo ella- ve a cambiarte y comes algo

-Bien pero tu me acompañaras

-ummm lo pensare-dijo ella

**********************************************

Mientras los KOU estaban preparandose para ir a la disquera a la entrevista

-Chicos apresurense o llegaremos tarde-decia Taiky

-Ya vamos-gritaban los chicos

Yaten llevaba un jeans de mesclilla en color azul desteñido roto de las rodillas una camisa juvenil en color blanco con letras doradas al frente y unas gafas se veia encantador.

Seiya llevaba un jean similar al de Yaten y una camisa en color rojo con las iniciales del grupo una ves listos salieron de la habitacion a la sala en donde taiky los esperaba.

-Ustedes dos son peor que una mujer para arreglarse -dijo Serio

-Te ves muy bien taiky -dijo seiya - no cabe duda que mina acerto con nuestro vestuario ¿verdad Yaten?

-Si tienes razon-dijo con calma

-Vaya hasta que al fin puedes dar una respuesta sin ladrar-dijo seiya divertido

-Bueno antes de que empiecen vamonos ¿si?

*****************************************************

En la disquera estaba ya la famosa periodista Martha Patricia Gonzales Olmedo mejor conocida como Patrix en el mundo del periodismo,Famosa por entrevistar a Estrellas de la musica de ambito nacional e internacional aunque para ella entrevistar a los Tree Light era su sueño hecho realidad. Los admiraba mucho y tenerlos cerca era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Patrix tenia una hermosa melena Rizada larga castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de color cafe, traia puesta una hermosa minifalda en color negro combinada una camisa de vestir blanca doblada hasta los codos y unos elegantes zapatos en color negro con un tacon delgado. se acomodo en la sala de juntas a esperar al grupo que ya llevaba 15 minutos de retrazo... pero no importaba para nada sabia que la espera era algo con lo que los artistas siempre aplicaban a un periodista.

Veinte minutos despues los chicos venian entrando a la sala de juntas, ella de inmediato se puso de pie el verlos entrar. Taiky se acerco a ella

-Hola tu ¿Eres patrix?

-Si, mucho gusto Taiky-dijo ella- pense que no vendrian

-Siento mucho la tardanza-dijo Taiky- creo que ya los conoces pero te presento a mis hermanos Yaten y Seiya

Yaten la saludo muy cortez mente algo poco usual en el

-Hola mi nombre es Seiya Kou-dijo besando la mano de la chica

-Mu...Mucho gusto Seiya-respondio la chica emocionada de los 3 seiya era su preferido-Bueno les parece si comenzamos

los chicos se sentaron del otro extremo de la mesa a modo de quedar frente a ella, ella saco su libreta, una pluma para empezar su trabajo

-Antes que nada gracias por aceptar esta entrevista -dijo ella- Entrevistarlos es uno de mis mas grandes sueños, debo confesar que soy fans de ustedes

-Es un honor escuchar eso-dijo Seiya

-Bien quiero aclarar que me informe sobre algunas cosas de ustedes tanto de su vida personal como la artistica-dijo ella con franqueza espero que mis preguntas no los incomoden

-comencemos-dijo Taiky

-Bien -dijo ella tomando su libreta y lapiz-¿Cual es la clave para ser un grupo de mucho exito? y que ademas marca moda en los/as jovenes

Taiky contestaria esta pregunta

-La clave para el exito es mantener los pies en la tierra antes que nada por supuesto ofrecer algo innovador en el mundo de la musica-dijo el castaño-Si bien marcamos moda recordemos que la moda es algo pasajero y como grupo deseamos perdurar en el gusto del publico

La periodista solo sonrio ante tal respuesta y es que Taiky era muy acertado al responder

- ¿Que hace a Tree Light diferentes de otros grupos musicales?

-Nos hace diferentes de otros grupos el hecho de que no buscamos imitar estilos. si no crear uno propio-contesto Seiya

-En la radio suena el sencillo "Me arrepiento" que es escrita e interpretada por Yaten ¿verdad?

-Asi es -dice Taiky

-Bien Yaten podrias decirme ¿en que te inspiraste para escribir la cancion?-pregunto Patrix viendo al ojiverde

-Me inspire en vivencias propias-dijo el platinado- creo que la fuente de inspiracion para crear una cancion son tus propias vivencias

-¿Es dificil su relacion como hermanos?-pregunto la chica

-No la definiria como dificil mas bien normal pues nuestra relacion es como la de cualquier hermano con peleas, problemas, desacuerdo-dijo Taiky

-Cada uno de ustedes es idolatrado por su personalidad-dijo patrix- ¿como te defines tu Taiky?

-Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de Taiky-Pues soy reservado en lo que a mi vida respecta, creo que soy el mas serio de los 3 pero no te creas tanto lo que dicen

-JAJAJA bien Seiya Kou nombrado entre tus fans como el rompecorazones-dijo Patrix- dime Seiya ¿En verdad eres un rompecorazones?

-No me considero un rompecorazones la verdad o tu ¿me consideras uno?-devolvio la pregunta

-Con sinceridad dire que si te considero un rompecorazones por que eres todo lo que una chica sueña encontrar en un hombre-dijo ella- tienes demasiadas cualidades que a los ojos de tus fans hacen que lo seas

-Bueno pues gracias-dijo seiya de forma inocente

-Yaten Kou adorado entre las fans por sus hermosos ojos verdes y su platinada cabellera-dijo ella- dime Yaten ¿que es lo que Yaten odia en una persona?

-La mentira, el engaño y la hipocresia-dijo el platinado con seriedad

-Bien ya casi terminamos-dijo ella tomando un sorbo de agua- Yaten la siguiente pregunta va para ti podrias decirme ¿Quien es Mina Aino para ti?

El platinado no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿por que se le habia ocurrido preguntar por mina? habiendo tantas otras cosas

-Es una persona muy especial en mi vida-contesto el platinado

Patrix lo miro a los ojos

-Imagino que estas pensando ¿Como se de ella verdad?-pregunto sin dar tiempo que el platinado contestara- bien antes que nada soy periodista y no hay cosa de los tree light que no sepa, pero pregunto por ella por que hace un tiempo esta chica iba acompañada a un restaurante en donde tu despues de cantar te dirigiste a ella de una forma no muy apropiada y pues todos se dieron cuenta de ella ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si-respondio Yaten

-Bien dime ¿Por que reaccionaste asi al verla ahi?-pregunto

-Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi vida privada-dijo el platinado con seriedad- no quiero ser grosero pero ese tema no lo quiero tocar en una entrevista

-Esta bien entiendo-dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Seiya- Seiya Kou ¿Quien es bombom?

Seiya solto una risa nerviosa antes de contestar la pregunta

-Bombom es una chica a la cual quiero mucho, es la persona con la que he compartido momentos agradables cada instante que estamos juntos-dijo seiya con dulzura

-Bien una ultima pregunta para Taiky -dijo ellla-¿te has enamorado alguna vez y para tu mala suerte ha sido un amor no correspondido

-Si, lamentablemente me ha tocado vivir esa experiencia-dijo el- pero con el tiempo aprendes a superarla a veces la gente cree que por ser artistas todo se da en bandeja de plata pero la verdad es que no es asi somos personas como tu o cualquiera que no se dedique a esto-dijo el castaño

-Bien Gracias Chicos en verdad es un placer haber compartido estos minutos con ustedes y sobre todo que hayan contestado mis preguntas-dijo Patrix- Lamento si alguna pregunta los incomodo pero era necesario hacerla

-Gracias a ti por interesarte en nosotros-dijo Taiky- bueno si me permiten me retiro chicos los veo en casa

-Yo creo que tambien me voy-dice Yaten-Patrix disculpa si sone grosero en verdada

-Descuida Yaten te entiendo-dijo ella- es un placer conocerte

El platinado salio de la sala dejando a Seiya con la chica

-Seiya ¿Podrias darme tu autografo?

-Por supuesto-dijo seiya- sera un placer- firmando una pequeña libreta para la chica- bien en verdad espero que te guste y gracias por la entrevista

-Al contrario Seiya Gracias a ti sabes de los 3 tu eres mi favorito-dijo ella emocionada

-En verdad gracias-dijo el - bueno yo tambien debo retirarme patrix un gusto conocerte-dijo acercandose a ella y besando su mejia

la chica estaba mas que feliz con ese beso seiya era su idolo era la entrevista que la habia hecho mas feliz en su vida, jamas olvidaria este dia.

__________________________________

Afuera de la disquera se encontraba Yaten quien se veia muy pensativo de pronto Seiya lo vio

-Yaten no pense que estuvieras aqui aun-dijo seiya

-Seiya tu sabes que nunca te pido nada -dijo el platinado- pero en esta ocasion quiero pedirte...

-Olvidalo Yaten no tengo Dinero-dijo divertido

-Seiya escuchame -dijo Serio- Quiero ver a Mina

Seiya levanto una ceja - ¿Pretendes que yo te lleve de la mano hasta su oficina?-pregunto Ironico

-Nooo Quiero que mientras yo saco a Mina de la oficina tu distraigas a Haruka-pidio Yaten

-¿Queeeeeeeee? ¿Te volviste loco?-pregunto Seiya-mejor distrae tu a Haruka y yo saco a Mina

-Y Segun tu Haruka se va a sentar conmigo a tomar un cafe ¿verdad?

-Hay ya Yaten te ayudare para que veas que eres mi hermano consentido por mas terco que seas-dijo seiya- pero si Haruka se entera que te llevaste a Mina no pienses que te defendere ok

-Esta bien gracias-dijo el platinado

-Hay Dios tu Dando las gracias esto es para la posteridad-dijo seiya

-No seas payaso y sube al auto-ordeno el platinado

Asi ambos Chicos se dirigieron a la casa de modas

________________________________________

Mientras Serena y Darien estaban en la mansion Serena se encontraba en la cabaña y Darien no resistio la tentacion de ir a verla ella estaba acostada en un sofa... Entro con mucho cuiidado tratando de no hacer ruido ella tenia sus ojos cerrados... con cuidado se acerco a su oido

-Te ves hermosa mi bella durmiente-susurro al oido provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos de pronto

-Da...Darien-tartamudeo- me asutaste

-Perdoname princesa no fue mi intencion-dijo el poniendose de pie-solo que te vi tan hermosa que...

-Darien porfavor ...

Ella no pudo terminar por que el poso su dedo en los labios de ella

-Nunca deje de amarte Princesa-atrayendola hacia el lo que puso nerviosa a la rubia

-Darien... dejame-dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre pero provoco que el pelinegro perdiera el equilibrio, haciendola caer al piso y cayendo el sobre ella sus bocas estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia, la respiracion de ambos era muy rapida.

-Serena, mi Serena-dijo el posando sus labios en los labios de la rubia esta al principio estaba desconcertada con la situacion, Darien jugaba con los labios de ella esperando y rogando que ella correspondiera a su beso, Habia deseado tanto besar esos labios... Con su mano el acariciaba con ternura la mejia de la rubia mientras seguia besando sus labios y de pronto ella correspondio al beso de Darien, empezo a jugar con los labios de el y ambos profundizaron ese beso, que a ambos les provocaba muchas sensaciones... Poco a poco separararon sus labios mirandose a los ojos

Pero fueron sacados de ese momento por Kevin que entro a la cabaña

-Serenaaaaaa-grito entrando y viendo a ambos en el piso

-Dejenme ayudarlos -dijo corriendo hacia ellos ayudando a Darien y Serena se levanto de inmediato

-Kevin ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno es que Molly manda a decirte que tiene una rebanada de pastel para ti

-UMMM pastel-dijo la rubia- bien voy a la cocina -salio de ahi aparentando una calma que en realidad no tenia por ese beso

________________________________________________

Yaten estaba estacionando el auto en la casa de Modas la verdad sentia la necesidad de ver a Mina, la extrañaba y aunque no sabia ni que iba a decirle y mucho menos ¿como sacarla de ahi?

-Yaten aun estamos a tiempo de darnos a la fuga-dijo seiya

-No seas cobarde Seiya-dijo el platinado

-No me mal entiendas no soy cobarde temo por mi integridad fisica- dijo el- No quiero que Haruka me saque el aire como lo hizo contigo

-Adelante -dijo Haruka su sorpresa es grande al ver a Seiya-Hola pasa

-Hola Haruka perdon que te moleste pero ... Andaba por aqui cerca y quise pasar a saludarte a ti y a Mina-dijo el chico

-Gracias Seiya-respondio el rubio- ¿Ya viste a Mina?

-No, la verdad es que ... no

-Es mi impresion o ¿Estas nervioso?

-No... Bueno lo que pasa es que en realidad quiero hablar contigo sobre...Mina

-¿Mina?-pregunto Haruka

Mientras Seiya trataba de hacer el intento de entretener a Haruka, Yaten entraba a la oficina de la rubia quien mantenia la vista en unas carpetas pero cuando la puerta se abrio dedujo que era Haruka el que entraba

-Haru justo estaba pensando en ti-dijo la rubia

A Yaten el corazon se le estrujo el corazon estaba pensando en Haruka

-Lamento desilucionarte pero no soy el-dijo el platinado haciendo que la rubia levantara su vista de inmediato

-Ya.. Yaten-pronucio la rubia-¿Que haces aqui?

-Lamento molestarte Mina pero es que me vine para aca por que pense que Seiya estaba aqui-dijo el platinado

-¿Seiya? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que bueno Fijate que Taiky se siente mal y pues yo no se que hacer necesito encontrar a Seiya

-¿Que tiene Taiky?-pregunto angustiada Mina

-No lo se tiene mucha fiebre mina tu ¿Podrias ayudarme?

-¿Yo?

-Si, no te lo pediria y lo sabes pero no se que hacer-dijo yaten- ¿Podrias venir conmigo?

-No creo que sea buena idea Yaten -dijo ella

-No es por mi es por Taiky-dijo el- Mina acompañame ¿Si?

-Bien vamos-dijo ella tomando su bolso no sin antes dejarle una nota a Haruka

El platinado y ella salieron de la oficina mientras Haruka y Seiya

-Seiya no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho-dijo Haruka- como vienes a ver a Mina vamos te llevo a su oficina

-NOOO bueno lo que quiero decir es que mejor hablo con ella cuando vaya ver a mi bombom-dijo seiya nervioso- mejor te dejo ya me voy -dijo saliendo de la oficina sin dejar que Haruka dijera nada mas

Yaten una vez que Mina subio al auto piso el acelerador con todo para salir de ahi y una vez fuera de el estacionamiento ninguno de los dos decia ni media palabra y el platinado siguio manejando mientras mina veia por la ventana... Mientras Seiya buscaba a Yaten en el estacionamiento pero al no ver el coche dedujo que el ya se habia ido

_Ese Tonto me deja aqui tirado ¿Como se le ocurre? suerte que traigo dinero si no me toca pedir un aventon_

____________________________________________________________

Mientras Lita y Andrew

-Lita si quieres puedes ir a descansar y paso por ti en la noche

-No me gustaria dejarte solo Andrew

-Vamos ve yo tengo cosas que hacer debo ir a ver a Darien -dijo el- dejame tu direccion para ir por ti ¿si?

-Esta bien.-dijo ella anotando en un papel la direccion-Toma Andrew te veo mas tarde

-Ok pasare por ti-dijo el

_______________________________________

Serena estaba en la cocina probando el pastel de molly

-Esto esta delicioso-decia feliz la rubia cuando de pronto sono su telefono le llamaban del colegio de los niños-Si, comprendo mandare a alguien por ellos-dijo la rubia-Molly me disculpas un momento

La rubia se fue a la sala le llamo a Diana pero ella no contestaba dudo en llamar a Seiya pero... lo hizo

-Bombom ¿pasa algo?

-Seiya perdoname que te moleste pero...

-Dime Bombom ¿que pasa?

-Pues pasa que la maestra de los niños tuvo un imprevisto y pues alguien debe ir por los niños-dijo ella- me preguntaba si tu..

-Descuida bombom voy por ellos y en la tarde voy por ti ¿te parece?

-Claro Seiya eres un amor-dijo ella sin percatarse que Darien venia entrando a la sala escuchando esa ultima frase lo que provoco que se tensara simplemente no lo podia evitar la rubia termino la llamada y vio a Darien- Darien no..

-Tranquila Serena- dijo el mostrando calma

_________________________________________________

Mientras Mina y Yaten

-Yaten puedes decirme ¿Donde vamos?-pregunto-Por que dejame decirte que no creo que vayamos a ver a Taiky

-Eres brillante en efecto no vamos a ver a Taiky-dijo el sonriendo

-Me engañaste Yaten-grito ella-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Muy simple Mina te conozco y se que no vendrias conmigo asi por asi-dijo el

-Ah no me digas llevame a la casa de modas en este instante-ordeno ella

-No lo hare -dijo el con seguridad

-La rubia se cruzo de brazos- Yaten ¿Por que haces esto? la verdad no te entiendo... se que me odias aunque no se por que lo haces y ahora me llevas no se a donde demonios ¿Estas demente?

-Quizas-dijo el- solo tu me haces hacer estas locuras y te llevo a un lugar que te gustara

-Me importa un rabano el lugar para que me insultes bien podias hacerlo en la oficina-dijo ella- no era necesario que me trajieras quien sabe donde diablos

-Bueno pues a mi si me importa el lugar ya que bien podia entrar tu noviecito estando en la oficina -dijo el- en cambio pues lejos podemos estar tranquilos

-Me desconciertas en verdad Yaten oye ¿No seras bipolar?-pregunto divertida

El platinado enmarco una ceja y sonrio con sarcasmo

-Un poco mas y llegamos-dijo el

___________________________________________

Mientras en la casa de Modas Haruka seguia en su oficina cuando entro Michiru

-Michi pasa-dijo el

-Pense que Mina estaba contigo-dijo ella- venia a buscarla

-¿Fuiste a su oficina?-pregunto Haruka

-Si y no esta por eso pense que estaba contigo

-¿Donde puede estar? y ¿que sucedio para que no dijera a donde iba?-pregunto Haruka- voy a su oficina talves dejo algo

Al llegar a la oficina encontro la nota de Mina

_Haru no te preocupes surgio un imprevisto y tuve que salir perdoname por no avisarte ¿Si? te veo en la noche te dejo un besito_

_Mina._

________________________________________________________

Yaten y Mina por fin habian llegado al lugar la rubia quedo maravillada frente a ella estaba un hermoso lago ella bajo del auto

-Es hermoso

-Sabia que te gustaria-dijo el platinado

Escuchar esa voz la volvio a la realidad- Bien ya estamos quien sabe donde asi que desahogate, embrutecete e insultame para acabar con esto pronto por que debo regresar

-Creo que tienes muy mal concepto de mi-dijo el

-UMM dejame pensar... Si -dijo ella- ademas no creo que me traigas hasta aqui para pregunterme por el clima o la hora ¿verdad?

-Tienes razon yo solo queria ... verte

esto sorprendio a la rubia pues su voz se notaba triste

-Yaten...

-Es la verdad Mina es estupido que lo diga pero asi es-dijo el- ¿sabes? extraño mucho ir a comer un helado contigo

-Era divertido-dijo ella-aunque bueno lo que no me gustaba era que terminabas comiendote simpre la fresa de mi helado

-JAJAJAJA bueno tu siempre comias los dulces que tenia en casa de alguna manera debia desquitarme ¿No?

-Tus dulces eran deliciosos ya sabes que soy como serena no resisto la tentacion a esas cosas-dijo ella-pero bueno ¿para que querias verme?

-Solo para estar contigo-dijo el

-A ver dejame ver si comprendo ¿No vas a insultarme?-pregunto ella

-No... Mina no lo hare

-Creo que tu estas enfremo Yaten -dijo ella

-Sabes Mina tengo algo que mostrate -dijo el sacando su billetera y mostarndo un liston rojo ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si no pense que lo tuvieses aun-dijo ella

-Siempre esta conmigo Mina siempre lo traigo conmigo-dijo el- Extraño mucho aquellos tiempos Mina en que tu y yo estabamos juntos

-No sigas Yaten esos tiempos no volveran-dijo ella- ya no hay un Mina y un Yaten juntos... Yo tambien los extraño sabes pero ...

Yaten poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia

-Sigues igual de hermosa-dijo el la rubia quito con cuidado el dedo de yaten de sus labios

-Yaten...¿Por que haces esto? ¿que pretendes?-dijo la rubia nerviosa

Yaten solo se acerco a ella y beso sus labios fugazmente luego separo sus labio y poso su frente sobre la de ella.

-Ansiaba tanto besarte Mina desde que llegamos a casa de Serena... ansiaba tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte mia, soy un loco lo se no he dejado de amarte Mina a pesar de ....¿Tu me amas mina?

Las lagrimas traicionaron a la rubia quien le brindo una sonrisa triste

-Yo estoy con Haruka-dijo ella- llevame a casa ¿si?

Yaten no pregunto mas ambos se dirigieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha

_________________________________________________________

Seiya estaba frente a la casa de Darien pero no estaba solo Rini iba con el la niña habia insistido mucho en que la llevara y el accedio ya que pues darien no salia de la casa. Llamo a serena para avisarle que estaban ahi

-Bombom solo hay un problemita

-¿que pasa?

-Rini esta aqui conmigo insistio mucho en venir

-Tranquilo Molly te dejara pasar y me esperas en la cabaña-dijo ella -yo saldre enseguida

-Ok Bombom

Seiya y la niña entraron a la cabaña

-Seiya tengo sed-dijo Rini

-Rini esperaremos a mama y te compraremos algo

-Es que de verdad tengo mucha sed-insistio la niña

-Bien ire por agua pero no te muevas de aqui ¿Si?

-Lo prometo

Seiya salio rumbo a la cocina y la niña pues se salio de la cabaña al ver las lindas rosas del jardin... Rini entro a la casa que para una niña era inmensa y estaba en la sala. vio a un señor sentado en el sofa frente a una pequeña Chimenea era Darien quien se percata de la presencia de la niña. al tenerla de frente sintio una sensacion inexplicable sonrio con dulzura y..

-Hola-dijo darien

-Hola señor su casa es muy bonita-dijo la niña

-Gracias pequeña -dice el sin dejar de verla- ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Rini -responde la niña

-Es un bonito nombre-dijo el-ven acercate- la niña se acerco a el con una hermosa sonrisa-Dime ¿que haces aqui pequeña?

-No se vaya a enojar señor lo que pasa es que me gustan las rosas y las de su jardin son muy bonitas-dijo ella mientras Darien la observaba y tenia ganas de abrazarla sin saber ¿por que?

-Claro que no me enojo Rini -dice el sonriendo

-Señor tiene una sonrisa muy bonita-dice la niña

-Tu tambien tienes una linda sonrisa tambien-dijo el pelinegro se puso de pie frente a la niña-¿Puedo cargarte?

-Si-dijo la niña-darien la tomo en sus brazos y al hacerlo su corazon se acelero sintio tantas emociones y sus ojos se cristalizaron haciendo que una lagrima rodara

-¿Por que llora?

-No sabria como explicartelo-dijo darien-eres una princesita muy linda

-Señor no llore porfavor -la niña le dio una beso en la mejia- con ese besito se sentira mejor-¿podria bajarme? es que tengo sed y debo regresar

-Esta bien pero no me has dicho ¿con quien vienes?

-Vengo con....

la niña no termino pues se escucho tremendo grito

Rini-grito seiya- Darien al ver que seiya la llamba se sorprendio mucho

-Seiya perdoname -dijo la niña aun en brazos de Darien

Darien bajo a la niña aunque no queria dejarla ir no sabia por que sentia esa sensacion

-Te dije que esperaras afuera te he buscado para que te tomes el agua-dijo el con dulzura

-Perdoname Seiya-dijo ella

-¿Es tu hija?-pregunto Darien

-No que mas quisiera pero no tengo tanta suerte-dijo el- es mi sobrina Vamos Rini debemos irnos

-Adios señor y ya no este triste-dijo la niña

-Adios Rini cuidate mucho-dijo el viendo como la niña tomaba la mano de seiya

-Es un gusto verte Darien , me alegra que estes mejor-dijo seiya- bueno disculpa a Rini nos vemos

-Descuida Seiya-respondio el pelinegro viendo como ambos salian de la casa

_Al tenerla entre mis brazos no queria soltarla... senti tantas ganas de abrazarla me senti tan feliz ... es una hermosa niña_

___________________________________________

Serena sintio que el corazon le volvio al cuerpo al al ver salir a Rini y Seiya

-Mami-grito Rini

la rubia la cargo dandole un beso a la niña

-Seiya ¿Que paso?

-Tranquila bombom sube al auto-dijo el

una ves adentro pusieron el auto en marcha

-La vio ¿verdad?

-Si bombom la vio la tenia en sus brazos-dijo seiya-pero tranquilizate cuando llegue me pregunto si era mi hija y le dije que era mi sobrina

-Gracias Seiya en verdad no quiero que se entere asi quiero preparar a los niños y a el-dijo ella

-Lo se bombom no dudo que ese momento sea especial asi que tranquilizate

-Mami ¿por que ese señor se llama darien igual que mi hermano y mi papito?-pregunto Rini

-Pues... por que ... ese nombre es muy bonito -atino a responder ella pues estaba nerviosa

-Mami el señor cuando me cargo estaba triste por que una lagrimita salio de su ojito-cuenta la niña- y le di un besito para que no este triste

La rubia no dijo nada mas ni seiya tampoco pues entendia la situacion de la rubia no era facil.

______________________________________________

Yaten ya estaba fuera de la casa de Mina

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Mina

-Perdoname por sacarte de tu trabajo con una mentira-dijo el- espero que Haruka no se moleste contigo

-Bueno saludame a taiky-dijo ella bajando del coche y metiendose a la casa el platinado

_____________________________

Lita estaba arreglandose para ir con Andrew cuando llego Mina

-Ese vestido te queda hermoso lita Andrew se quedara con la boca abierta-dijo mina

-Mina gracias -lita llevaba un vestido en color verde corto con tirantes al cuello y su cabello recogido

-Andrew se quedara mudo al verte-dijo ella

-Mina Haruka ¿vino contigo?

-Eh.. pues no hay Lita es que no sabes estuve secuestrada -dijo ella divertida

-¿secuestrada? ¿por quien?

-Por Yaten-dijo ella- fui a la casa de modas y el muy pillo me dijo que taiky estaba enfermo que no encontraba a Seiya y pues me pidio que fuera con el a ver a Taiky-decia la rubia- y resulta que me llevo a un lago

-¿Un lago? ¿Para que?

-Segun el por que necesitaba verme-dijo ella- estaba triste lo se

-Mina tu aun lo amas ¿verdad?

-Ahora estoy con Haruka lita- Bueno voy a darme un baño y suerte en tu cita por cierto ¿donde estan los niños?

-Pues Rini se fue con Seiya y Dariencito en su habiatcion

-Momento... ¿rini con seiya? te das cuenta que si darien la ve... Dios mio

-Lo se y espero que Darien no la vea confio en seiya

______________________________________________

Seiya y Serena estaban entrando a la casa junto con Rini

-Mami voy a ver a Darien-dice la niña corriendo a la habitacion de su hermano

-Bombom ¿estas mas tranquila?

-Un poco-dice ella- parece que es inevitable ocultar las cosas ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que asi es bombom ¿sabes? creo que a el le agradara saberlo

-Lo se... y se lo dire pero quiero que se recupere ya falta poco para eso-dice ella- Los niños estarn felices tendran a su papa como siempre han querido

de Pronto Andrew toca la puerta y Serena se levanta a abrir al verlo se sorprende

-An... Andrew-dice ella

-Hola Serena buenas noches ¿Esta Lita?

-Si... -la rubia vuelve a ver a Seiya y el entiende la razon de su nerviosismo

-Tranquila bombom-dice levantandose y diriiendose a la habitacion de los niños

-Pasa Andrew enseguida la llamo-dice ella- sientate ya regreso

la rubia por lita la cual se emociona mucho al saber que Andrew esta ahi se dirige a la sala con Serena... Andrew queda embobado al verla

-Estas hermosa lita

-Gracias Andrew-dice ella sonrojada

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunta ofreciendo su brazo para salir el cual la castaña acepta guistosa

la pareja sale de la casa dejando a Serena en la sala cuando aparece Seiya y los niños

-Mami-grita dariencito corriendo hacia ella la cual lo abraza- Seiya estaba jugando con nosotros

-Hola Chicos -dice mina llegando a la sala

-Mina pense que vendrias mas tarde ¿donde esta haruka?-pregunta serena

-No tardara en venir-dijo ella- y a ti ¿como te fue Serena?

-Bien Mina ya sabes mi paciente se esta recuperando-dijo ella

-Bombom creo que yo me voy a casa-dijo seiya

-No Seiya no te vayas quedate -dijo dariencito-Mami ¿se puede quedar? puede dormir conmigo ¿si?

-Pues si Seiya quiere puede quedarse -dijo ella

-Seiya ¿te quedaras verdad?

-Claro que si campeon me quedare contigo

-Yupi, yupi, yupi-gritaba el niño feliz

mientras ellos seguian platicando Darien estaba cambiandose para salir a cenar con Sol pero por alguna extraña razon no podia dejar de pensar en la pequeña rini... de pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Señor la señorita Sol lo espera en la sala

-Gracias Molly dile que enseguida voy y dile a Kevin que tenga listo el auto

-Si señor

la pelirroja salio de ahi y darien termino de arresglarse traia puesto un jeans de mezcilla en color azul palido combinado con una camisa azul nautico de cuello redondo y mangas cortas unas zapatillas en color negro de punta. despues de estar listo se dirigio a la sala-

-Dari pero que guapo te ves-dijo sol- esta noche sere la envidia de muchas pero dime ¿A donde iremos?

-Se me antoja comer pizza-dijo el

-Bien entonces vamos- dijo ella tomandolo del brazo- me encanta verte de pie Dari ¿donde esta Serena?

-Ella se fue a su casa-dijo el- tengo mucho que contarte

-Wow bien entonces vamos a comer por que para aguantar emociones fuertes necesito tener algo en mi estomaguito

Ambos se dirigieron a a la pizzeria

_______________________________________

En casa de los Kou Taiky estaba en la sala esperando a sus hermanos y de pronto entra Yaten

-Yaten ¿donde esta Seiya?

-Supongo que esta con Serena-dijo el platinado

-Y tu ¿Donde estabas?

-Por Ahi Taiky ya no te preocupes

-¿Por ahi? y acaso ninguno puede llamar -dijo el

-Taiky regañame otro dia menos hoy

-¿Que te pasa Yaten?

-Estuve con mina-respondio el platinado

El castaño se sorprendio ante esto sabiendo la costumbre de el de insultar

-No me digas que la insultaste de nuevo

-Ja quedate tranquilo no lo hice -dice el- solo queria verla estar con ella

-No creo que ella haya aceptado

-Bueno la verdad no Seiya me ayudo mientras yo la convencia con una mentirita

-¿queeeee? ustedes estan locos

-Ya tranquilizate Taiky

-Por lo menos ¿hablaste con ella?

-Si, pero no de lo que tu crees quise hacerlo pero no era el momento no queria arruinar el instante -dijo el platinado- Ademas hablar de eso me molesta, odio a ese maldito tipo

-Supongo que no es Haruka ¿verdad?

-No, no es Haruka-dice el

-¿Quien es? solo quiero ayudarte no me gusta verte asi

-No sirve de nada decirlo no lo conoces

-Aun asi soy tu hermano-dice Taiky -talves decirme quien es ese tipo te haga sentir mejor

-Malachite Black-dice el platinado con amargura- el es el causante de todo pero ya no me preguntes voy a mi habitacion a descansar

____________________________________________________________

Mientras Darien y Sol ya habian ordenado una deliciosa Pizza en el restaurante el cual era muy comodo.

-Esta pizza esta deliciosa-decia sol comiendo una porcion- ahora si Darien cuenta que me va a dar algo si no me dices que paso hoy

-La bese...

-STOOOOOOOP repite eso-dijo ella emocionada

-Bese a Serena-dice el

-Dios que emocion y ella ¿te correspondio?

-Al principio no lo hizo pero despues correspondio a mi beso-dijo el pelinegro

-¿YYYYYYYY? ¿que sentiste ? dime no te quedes callado -suplicaba sol

-Senti tantas cosas al besarla y confirme que nunca deje de amarla

de Pronto el pelinegro se quedo pensativo

-Dari aterriza ¿que pasa? ¿estas pensando en el beso?

-Eh... no pensaba en Rini

-¿Rini? ¿Quien es Rini?

-Una hermosa niña que conoci hoy-dice el- llego con Seiya

-Seiya es el novio de Serena ¿verdad?

-Si, la niña me impresiono mucho no se como describir lo que senti al cargarla -dijo el- No puedo explicarlo Sol

-Pero ¿por que te impresiono tanto?

-No se pero me provoco ternura el verla y cargarla

-Sera que es ¿hija de Seiya?

-Al principio lo pense pero se lo pregunte al propio Seiya y me dijo que era su sobrina-respondio Darien

Sol tomo la mano de Darien entre las suyas y lo miro

-Dari se sincero no solo pensaste que era hija de seiya si no tambien de Serena ¿verdad?-pregunto ella con dulzura

-La verdad si pense que era de Serena y Seiya-dijo el

Ellos dos siguieron platicando muy amenamente de muchas cosas pues sol se iria mañana.

____________________________________________________

Andrew y Lita de pronto estaban frente al restaurante del rubio lo que desconcerto a la castaña

-Andrew ¿que hacemos aqui?

-Se que te sorprende pero pues vamos a adentro ¿si?

la castaña asintio y bajaron del auto al entrar el restaurante Lita quedo asombrada en el centro del restaurante estaba una hermosa mesa con una cena servida para dos personas, el local estaba iluminado con luces muy tenues.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y Andrew ayudo a lita a sentarse y sobre la mesa habia una hermosa rosa roja Andrew la tomo y

-Es para ti-dijo dandole la rosa

-Es hermosa andrew Gracias-dijo ella

-No mas hermosa que tu, Lita espero que la cena sea de tu agrado-dijo el- prepare unos filetes a la napolitana que espero sean de tu agrado

-Claro que si Andrew

-Ah de postre hay una delicioso Cannolli a la Ricotta-dijo el haciendo un guiño

Ambos comenzaron la cena y Andrew no dejaba de verla lo que ponia nerviosa a la castaña llego la hora del postre

-Esta delicioso-exclamo la castaña

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo el- lo hice todo para ti

-¿Para mi?

-Si-respondio el-¿Sabes? tienes una mirada muy linda

-Andrew ... pero que cosas dices

-Es la verdad y yo quiero pedirte algo-dice Andrew- pero no quiero que lo vayas a tomar a mal

-Pues... dime ¿que deseas?

-Me gustaria que me permitieras conocerte mas-dijo el- me gustaria invitarte a salir, ir al cine contigo no se lo que se nos ocurra que me dices ¿Aceptas que nos conozcamos un poco mas?

-Yo... Bueno Andrew

-Di que si porfavor -dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Esta bien Andrew acepto que nos conozcamos mas-dice la castaña

El rubio estaba mas que feliz con esa respuesta pues Lita le gustaba mucho

______________________________________________________

Haruka estaba afuera de la casa de Serena al tocar la puerta Mina le abrio

-Preciosa me tenias preocupado-dijo besando sus labios

-Haru pasa sabia que vendrias-dice la rubia tomando la mano de el y haciendolo pasar

-Mina ¿Donde te metiste ?-pregunto Haruka

-Pues... Bueno antes que nada respira profundo-dijo ella- ¿vamos a afuera?

-Bien vamos a afuera-dijo el

-Haru antes que nada promete que no te enojaras-dijo ella pues no estaba segura como tomaria lo que iba a decirle

-Vamos hermosa dime ¿Tan malo es?

-La verdad si... estuve con Yaten-dijo ella

A Haruka le hirvio la sangre al escuchar que habia estado con Yaten

-¿Te insulto? Ay no me digas que se atrevio a hacerte llorar por que ahorita mismo voy y lo pongo en su lugar-vociferaba Haruka

-Calmate Haru, El no me insulto-dijo la rubia

-No lo defiendas Mina yo he escuchado como te trata-dijo el

-Pues si lo se pero aunque parezca increible no me insulto solo queria verme

-Muy Lindo el niño solo queria verte-dijo el molesto-Y como para que queria verte

-Pues fue muy extraño solo queria platicar conmigo

-Perdoname Preciosa pero el termino que el utiliza para conversar es un tanto diferente -dijo el

-Lo se pero en verdad no me insulto Haru-dice ella-perdoname por no avisarte ¿si?-dice haciendo puchero

-Claro que si Preciosa pero cuando salgas dimelo por que me preocupe por ti-dio el

-Haru hay algo mas que tienes que saber-dijo la rubia

-¿Algo mas? ¿que?

-Yaten me beso y yo correspondi a su beso-dijo ella- no quiero ocultarte nada Haru

El la mira y se mantiene en silencio sin decir ni media palabra, es un silencio que asusta a la rubia de cierta.

De pronto toma a la rubia de la cintura atrayendola hacia el de tal manera que hace que la rubia se sonroje

-¿Que haces Haruka?-pregunta la rubia

-Reclamar lo que es mio-responde el con voz ronca y sugerente

Respuesta que pone mas que nerviosa a la rubia cuando ella se disponia a hablar Haruka posa sus labios sobre ella empezando a jugar con los labios de la rubia, y no solo eso si no que su lengua se introduce con tal fuerza en la boca de Mina, comenzando una batalla dentro de la boca de la rubia siendo Haruka el ganador aquel beso, luego dejo libre su boca besando el cuello de ella subio a su oido deteniendo el beso

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Preciosa marco mi territorio-responde el al oido- y si Kou cree que puede conmigo no conoce a Haruka Tenou-finaliza dando un pequeño rose en los labios. Mina se separa de el un poco asustada por semejante beso y es que ese beso no fue dulce y tierno si no mas bien posesivo

-¿Marcar tu territorio?-dijo ella un poco molesta- No soy un mueble Haruka o un pedazo de tierra al cual debas "marcar como tuyo"...Te dije que lo que habia pasado por que no quiero ocultarte las cosas

-Preciosa perdoname no quise reaccionar asi es solo que senti celos no lo puedo evitar-dijo Haruka- Eres lo mas importante para mi perdoname por ser un idiota no debi reaccionar asi Yo lo siento Mina-dijo el con voz triste-no quise reaccinar asi

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo el la rodeo con sus brazos

-Perdoname tu a mi-dijo ella- no debi decirte lo del beso

-Al contrario te agradezco que no me ocultes las cosas preciosa ¿me perdonas?

-Claro que si-responde ella besandolo con dulzura el responde el beso de igual manera finaliza dandole un beso en la frente -Te Amo Preciosa

__________________________________________________

Darien ya estaba en su casa despues de haber ido a dejar a Sol a su hotel ya que partia mañana temprano subio a su habitacion se ducho y se puso ropa para dormir pero a su mente vino esa pequeña niña de cabello rosa

_¿por que siento esto? apenas la vi hoy y al tenerla en mis brazos senti tanta emocion que no se como describir... Es tan linda, tan tierna quizas si algun dia tengo una hija sea como ella_.

_________________________________________________

Haruka y Mina aun seguian afuera abrazados afuera cuando llegaba Lita y Andrew. Mina se emociono al verlos

-Mira Haru es lita y viene con Andrew mira que lindos se ven lindos -decia emocionada

-Preciosa dejalos que se despidan a gusto-dijo el

Andrew ayudo a bajar a Lita del auto

-Lita gracias por esta noche me la pase muy bien-dijo el- espero que quieras repetirla

-Claro que si con gusto la pase muy bien contigo-dijo ella-Buenas noches Andrew

-Buenas Noches Lita-dijo el dandole un beso en la mejia sin dar tiempo que lita reaccionara subio a su auto ella dio media vuelta y se metio a casa mas que emocionada

-Vaya Andrew no pierde tiempo pero hacen una linda pareja-dijo Mina- se ven lindos juntos

-Asi como nos vemos tu y yo-dijo Haruka

-Umm bueno nosotros nos vemos mas bonitos juntos -dijo ella divertida

-Tienes razon hermosa-dijo besandola de nuevo

________________________________________

Dariencito ya se habia dormido y Seiya salio a la terraza en donde se encontraba Serena

-Bombom Darien ya se durmio

-Seiya Gracias en verdad el te quiere mucho

-Yo tambien a el no lo dudes ¿En que piensas?

-En como decirle a Darien que tenemos dos hijos-dijo ella- yo me ire de aqui cuando termine el contrato regresare a Tokio

-Entiendo bombom sea como sea que se lo digas es algo que debe suceder ya encontraras el momento lo se-dijo el- Ambos conocemos a Darien veras que todo saldra bien

-Seiya gracias por tu apoyo seiya

-Vamos bombom no tienes nada que agradecer siempre supe que desde que presente a Darien contigo terminarian enamorados-dijo el-Recuerda que soy amigo de ambos y los conozco y su amor es verdadero y tienen una segunda oportunidad de ser felices

La rubia sonrio con tristeza pero no dijo nada mas...

________________________________________________________

Desde ese entonces faltaba una Semana para terminar el contrato de rahabilitacion con Darien es decir estaban a punto de culminar los 6 meses Darien ya estaba recuperado del todo por decirlo de alguna manera... Serena habia logrado su objetivo el estaba ya de pie.

Mina y Haruka seguian su relacion tenian peleas como cualquier pareja pero hablando solucionaban las cosas, Como era de esperarse en la casa de modas se encontraban con Yaten que iba a visitar a Michiru seguido la situacion se tornaba incomoda para todos... Lita y Andrew llevaban saliendo 3 meses ya aunque no eran novios aun, eso si Kaoly era un constante dolor de cabeza para ambos chicos le encantaba hacer rabiar a Lita... En Tokio Amy y Rei ansiaban el regreso de Serena y los niños asi como ikuko y Kenji

Seiya seguia viendo a los niños y con serena seguian de amigos salian con los niños y se divertian mucho juntos.

-Parece mentira que en una semana termine mis terapias-decia Darien

-La verdad si pero alegrate ya estas de pie cumpli mi objetivo-dijo ella

-Serena ¿Regresaras a Tokio?

-Claro que si Darien extraño a mis padres ademas vine solo por 6 meses-dijo ella

-¿Podre visitarte?

-Ya lo creo que iras-dijo ella

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No comas ansias-dijo ella- veras que al poco tiempo que yo me vaya tu estaras en tokio-dijo la rubia- pero bueno debo irme regreso mañana Darien

La rubia salio de la mansion y se dirigio a su casa... llego la noche y Darien estaba en su habitacion cuando escucho que Molly discutia con alguien se puso de pie y antes que el saliera abrieron

-Señor disculpe no pude deterla-dijo Molly

Darien dirigio su mirada llena de enojo hacia la mujer que estaba ahi

-Descuida Molly retirate-ordeno el

quedando a solas con la mujer

-Vaya amor no pense verte de pie de nuevo

-Largate-dijo el furioso

-Amor pero que manera de tratar a tu esposa

-¿Esposa? eres una cinica ¿Como te atreves a regresar?-grito el

-Calmate querido pense que te alegraria verme

-Ya ves que no asi que sal por donde entraste

La chica se le acerco y se colgo de su cuello

-Sigues igual de guapo que antes-dijo ella

El se alejo de ella con furia

-No me toques Luna-grito el-largate no quiero verte

_________________________________________________

**Hola niñas espero que la espera haya valido la pena en verdad y que este cap sea de su agrado y por supuesto no les haya dado un desmayo o algo al terminar el cap. Ahora si viene lo mejor de lo mejor gracias por su apoyo y pues nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**

**PD:¿COMO ME ENAMORE DE TI? LO ACTUALIZARE ESTA SEMANA**


	14. Si supieras

No me toques Luna-largate grito-largate no quiero verte

-Darien se que estas molesto conmigo por dejarte pero yo... estoy arrepentida-dijo Luna

-¿por que ahora? que comodo es para ti regresar como si nada y decirme que estas arrepentida-dijo el-¿que pretendes? por que de seguro no es nada bueno

-No seas duro conmigo Darien-dijo ella-Toma en cuenta que necesitabamos un respiro, nuestro matrimonio se estaba cayendo a pedazos

-Correccion Luna nuestro matrimonio ya esta hecho pedazos-dijo el pelinegro

-No Darien si ponemos de nuestra parte todo puede ser como antes-dijo la mujer

-No me interesa quiero el divorcio, no quiero estar contigo esto no funciono, no funciona y no funcionara jamas-dijo tajante

-Darien yo... quiero estar a tu lado-dijo Luna

-Que comodo es para ti decir quiero estar contigo-dijo el- eso ya no puede ser quiero una vida en donde no estes tu

-Pero Darien yo te amo

-¿Me amas? pues no entiendo tu forma de amar yo decidi quedarme a tu lado por nuestro hijo, despues de que lo perdimos intente todo para q esto funcionara

-Te quedaste a mi lado muy cierto pero nunca dejaste de amarla a ella-dijo luna

-Yo nunca dije que te amara Luna y fue un error convivir tanto tiempo ni tu ni yo fuimos felices

-¿Un error? ¿nuestro hijo era un error para ti darien?

-Yo no dije eso, un hijo para mi es lo mas sagrado y nunca seria un error en mi vida-dijo el- no uses a nuestro hijo de pretexto, No se que haces aqui pero ya que tengo la oportunidad de decirtelo-dijo el haciendo una pausa- dime ¿que quieres para darme el divorcio?

-Darte el divorcio... ¿para que? para que salgas corriendo tras ella-dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Luna

-Mira Darien hablaremos del divorcio en otro momento ahora quiero descansar-dijo ella

-¿Pretendes quedarte aqui?

-Por lo menos esta noche si-dijo Luna-Soy tu esposa esta aun sigue siendo mi casa, no pretenderas que me vaya a un hotel a estas horas

De pronto entro Andrew a la habitacion y al ver a Luna se quedo sorprendido

-Andy que gusto verte-dijo la chica

-Darien yo... regreso en un momento-dijo el dando la vuelta y salio sabia que tenian mucho que hablar

-Luna no puedes quedarte aqui

-No me ire Darien - la chica se acerco a el-Porfavor Darien yo estoy arrepentida quizas tu y yo podriamos empezar de nuevo- ella acaricio el rostro de Darien, pero el rapidamente quito las manos de luna de su cara con mucha suavidad.

-Luna dime ¿que caso tiene estar casados? lo nuestro no funciona

-No funciona por que tu no quieres-dijo ella- siempre has estado pensando en esa maldita mujer

-No la ofendas Luna-grito darien

-Mira Darien no quiero discutir contigo ire a la recamara de huespedes -dijo ella- por que supongo que ¿no quieres que estemos juntos?

Luna salio de ahi encontrandose con Andrew

-Andy veo que te sorprende verme

-La verdad si ¿que quieres?

-Quiero a Darien-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Tu no lo amas -dijo el

-¿Quien lo dice? ¿tu?

-Tus actos no son precisamente de amor hacia Darien

-Andy yo estoy arrepentida por todo y quiero estar con Darien, cuidarlo y...

-¿Cuidarlo? Ja muy comodo ahora que esta recuperado vienes como si nada ¿que clase de mujer eres Luna?

-Se que me tienes en un mal concepto Andy pero no soy mala, es solo que hay cosas que son faciles

-A mi no me engañas Luna -dijo el- Ahora si me permites no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo

Luna solo sonrie y se dirige a su habitacion

_________________________________________

Andrew y Darien estaban platicando

-¿que haras Darien?

-Mañana se ira-dijo el tajante- No la quiero en mi vida

-Yo te apoyo en eso Darien

-Gracias Andrew creo que mañana sera un dia largo-dijo el con tristeza

-¿Pasa algo Darien?

-En una semana serena termina el contrato y ... se ira

-¿Crees que se vaya?

-Si lo hara y tengo miedo de no verla mas-dijo el- Sabes Andrew Hace tiempo Seiya trajo una niña muy linda al cargarla no se como explicarte lo que senti -dijo darien

-¿Quien era la niña? ¿Como era?-preguntaba el

-Pues era su sobrina-dijo el- es una niña muy linda pero ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Pues veras Darien yo vi a la niña con Seiya y Serena la otra noche en el centro comercial y pense que era hija de Seiya y Serena-dijo Andy- No te lo dije por que no queria que te sintieras mal

-Descuida es sobrina de Seiya ... aunque por un momento pense como tu-dijo el- pero pues el mismo dijo que era su sobrina

__________________________________________

Mientras Luna estaba en su habitacion

_Darien esta mas apuesto que nunca, y recuperado jajaja creo que no pude regresar en mejor momento.. Quizas me convenga darle el divorcio pero debo pensarlo detenidamente... _

_______________________________________________

Serena estaba en su habitacion una semana mas en francia y luego se iria a Tokio y despues ¿que?

_Una semana mas y regreso a Tokio cuando decidi aceptar esta oferta jamas me imagine encontrarlo de Nuevo a el a Darien...y cuando lo encuentro mi mundo, se cae a pedazos de nuevo por que me di cuenta que el siempre estuvo en ese mundo... por nuestros hijos ¿Que dira cuando lo sepa? ¿que diran los niños?... supongo que ellos estaran felices de tener a su papa como siempre quisieron. al sentir sus labios sobre los mios, ese beso me hizo tocar el cielo y me senti culpable por ello...¿Que pasara cuando lo sepa?_

_¿Como lo tomara? ¿me reprochara algo?_

_Darien ... _

Eran tantas las preguntas de la rubia que se quedo dormida de tanto pensar.. pero quien no habia logardo dormir era Mina... simplemente no podia decidio salir afuera de la casa a tomar un poco de aire..se pudo un pans y una playera... se sento afuera la noche estaba fresca, el cielo estrellado un suspiro escapo de sus labios y de pronto

-¿Que suspiro tan largo

La rubia busco al dueño de esa voz y se sorprendio al verlo

-¿Que haces aqui Yaten? ¿Me estas espiando o te arrepentiste y vienes a insultarme?-pregunto con ironnia

-¿Por que piensas mal de mi?

-Dejame ver -dijo haciendo una pausa-¿Acaso no has dado motivo para ello?-dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Donde esta tu noviecito?

-En su casa

-Es increible como pasa el tiempo-dijo el- ya llevas 3 meses

- Ja ¿llevas la cuenta?-dijo ella

-Si, quiero ver cuanto duras con el-dijo el platinado

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos Chicos

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mina?

-Supongo que si

-¿Que has sabido de Malachite?

Ese nombre hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa... Odiaba es nombre... odiaba ese tipo. sus nervios fueron evidentes para yaten

-No se nada de el-respondio tajante-¿Por que me preguntas por el?

-Supongo que por curiosidad mina

-Ah ¿si? pues guardate tu curiosidad ya sabes donde-dijo ella- ademas tu no eres mi novio

El Platinado enmarco una ceja - Claro que lo soy-dijo el con seguridad

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, por que ni tu ni yo terminamos nuestra relacion-dijo el- asi que sigues siendo mi novia

-¿Estas loco? por logica no hay relacion entre nosotros

-Dime ¿Con Malachite si la terminaste?

-¿Por que lo mencionas?

-Olvidalo Mina... solo olvidalo

-Yaten ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

-No lo se.. ¿sabes? cuando tu llegaste a mi vida todo cambio

-Para mi fue igual Yaten.. no se como explicarlo pero contigo todo era distinto, todo tenia un por que-dijo Mina

-Mina...Como quisiera regresar el tiempo atras-dijo el- regresar el tiempo atras y tenerte conmigo

-Eso no es posible Yaten y lo sabes -dijo ella

-¿Por que me engañaste Mina?

-¿Engañarte? Yo jamas haria eso Yaten

-No lo niegues solo... solo responde

-Estas demente, Mirame Yaten-dijo buscando la mirada de el-Nunca te engañe, nunca por que yo.... Eres muy importante para mi

El platinado vio sinceridad en esa mirada pero entonces las pruebas que el tenia ¿que?

-Una noche yo iba a verte a tu casa y cuando ya estaba cerca los vi-dijo el molesto- los vi a malachite y a ti besandose ... me negaba a creerlo pero yo los vi mina-dijo el platinado-me senti como el hombre mas idiota del mundo

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron recordaba ese dia...

-Yo...

-¿Por que Mina?

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en la rubia, el se sintio mal de verla llorar

-Hay cosas Yaten que tu quizas no entenderias... pero a veces nada es lo que parece-dice mina con tristeza

-¿Podrias explicarme? -pregunto yaten

-Ese beso no...-tartamudeo la rubia

un recuerdo vino a la mente de la rubia

FLASH BACK

_-Escuchame Mina no me levantes la voz-dijo malachite tirandola al sofa y quedando sobre ella, apretando fuertemente la boca de la rubia con su mano y besando su cuello-Las cosas se acaban hasta que yo lo digo ¿entiendes? _

_Mina asintio asustada_

_-Seria tu palabra contra la mia y pues conociendo a Yaten no se creo que pasaria una desgracia conociendo lo impulsivo que es_

_-Tu no le harias daño-dijo la rubia_

_-Pruebame -dijo el ironico- lo detesto Mina no sabes cuanto y una cosa te juro lo alejare de ti _

_-El me ama_

_-No lo dudo pero dime ¿Soportaria un engaño?_

_-Yo jamas lo engañaria y menos contigo-dijo ella- largate , vete no tarda en venir_

_-Que bueno asi me encuentra aqui y veremos q piensa_

_-Vete-dijo ella abriendo la puerta_

_El salio a la puerta pero antes de irse la tomo por la nuca acercandose a ella y la beso ..._

-Por eso no llegaste esa noche -susurro

-¿Dijiste algo Mina?

-Eh... no-respondio ella

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya es tarde -dijo el platinado

-Si, es lo mejor -dijo ella

El platinado se subio a su auto y se fue dejando ahi a Mina

_Yaten me vio besandolo pero no fue asi..._

______________________________________________________

Un nuevo dia habia llegado, el comienzo de la ultima semana de la rubia en Francia... Como siempre se dirigio a la mansion en compañia de Kevin, esta ves Darien la estaba esperando en la sala pues su miedo era que bajara Luna..

-Buenos dias Darien-saludo sonriente-¿Por que estas aqui en la sala?

-Solo queria esperarte por que...

-Buenos Dias amor-se escucho la voz de Luna viendo a la pareja

Serena la miro y no entendia nada ¿quien era ella? Luna se acerco a ellos y miro a Serena de arriba a abajo

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Luna

-Bu..Buenos dias soy la terapeuta de Darien

-Cariño pero que niña tan insolente ¿por que te llama por tu nombre?

-No te metas-grito Darien

Luna miro a la rubia -Soy la esposa de Darien-dijo ella

Serena sintio que se lo movio el piso estaba frente a la esposa de Darien Chiba..

-Soy Serena Tsukino-dijo ella

-Vaya al fin tengo frente a mi a la otra-dijo luna

-Callate Luna no le hables asi-dijo darien

-Sabes Serena ahora que te conozco veo que Darien exageraba contigo-dijo ella- me pareces tan simple tan sin chiste

-Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti Luna-dijo la rubia viendola a los ojos-No eras lo que yo me imaginaba por que si yo te parezco simple a ti, tu ni a eso llegas-dijo serena molesta

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme asi en mi casa?-grito histerica

-Esta es mi casa-dijo darien- y soy yo el que no te permite que le hables asi a Serena, Princesa hoy haremos mis ejercicios en otra parte-dijo el tomandola del brazo- Cuando regrese no quiero encontrarte aqui

-Fue un Placer conocerla "Señora"-dijo la rubia

Luna estaba furiosa al ver que se iban juntos..._ya me las pagaras maldita estupida-penso luna_

En el jardin

-Darien yo..

-Shhh ven le pedi a andy las llaves de su departamento para realizar ahi las terapias-dijo el- Kevin llevanos

Ambos subieron al auto y en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada.

____________________________________________________

Mina se encontraba con Haruka rumbo a la casa de modas...

-Preciosa pasa algo

-Eh... no solo que no dormi muy bien que digamos-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Por que?

-No lo se solo me fue dificil conciliar el sueño-dijo ella con su vista a la ventana

_____________________________________________________

Mientras un Hombre de ojos azules y cabello Platinado salia del aeropuerto con rumbo desconocido...hasta el momento

Haruka y Mina llegaron a la casa de modas pues segun Michiru habia informado habia un tercer socio interesado en la casa de modas, los chicos llegaron a la oficina de Michiru.

-buenos dias Sirena-saludo Haruka

-Hola Michiru, buenos Dias-dijo Mina

-Buenos Dias Chicos-saluda la chica- sientense

-Bien Sirena ¿Puedes decirme por que habra un 3er socio?-pregunto Haruka Curioso

-Claro Haruka-dijo ella con una sonrisa- Tu sabes que quiero expandir el negocio y con un tercer socio las cosas se facilitan mas

-Y ¿Cual sera el porcentaje de las acciones del 3er socio?

-El mismo que tu Haruka 15%-dijo michiru- no te preocupes sigo teniendo la mayoria de las acciones

-Eso me tranquiliza ya que no conocemos ¿Como es este tercer socio?

Mina hasta el momento no habia opinado nada del tema solo se habia limitado a escuchar.

-Pues en unas horas estaremos en la sala de juntas-dijo michiru yo les avisare cuando nuestro Socio este aca

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Mina

-En persona lo hare hoy pero por lo que hemos hablado me parece un hombre bastante centrado y serio-dice ella

-Pues esperaremos al dichoso socio-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa- Bueno vamos preciosa que hay trabajo por hacer

-Si-responde la rubia tomando la mano de Haruka

La pareja sale de la oficina y se dirigen a la oficina de Mina

-Preciosa Dime ¿que te pasa?

-Nada Haruka solo que no dormi bien-dijo ella

El castaño la tomo de la cintura atrayendola contra su cuerpo para besarla con mucha delicadeza mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabello, Mina sentia temor no sabia el motivo solo se sentia demasiado intranquila de pronto abrazo a Haruka como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio correspondio a su abrazo

-Pequeña ¿que pasa?

-Solo abrazame Haruka-pidio ella

_________________________________________

Darien y Serena llegaban al departamento de Andrew, Kevin se marcho volveria mas tarde por ellos... Ambos entraron en silecio

-Serena perdon por la forma en como te hablo Luna-dijo Darien

-Descuida me da lo mismo-dijo ella-¿Sabes? creo que ya los ejercicios no son necesarios, ademas aqui no puedes realizarlo debido a que no hay como hacerlo

-Tienes razon pero no podiamos quedarnos en casa con Luna ahi-dijo el

-Lo se seria demasiado incomodo para todos pero en fin ¿que haremos aqui?

-Serena ¿te molestaria pasar el dia conmigo?

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?-dijo a gritos

-Tranquila lo digo por que en una semana te vas y... quisiera que al menos pasaramos este dia juntos-dijo el- Aunque la verdad quisiera que no regresaras a Tokio

-Lo siento Darien pero debo hacerlo mi vida esta en Tokio-dijo ella

-Mina y Lita ¿se quedaran?

-Si, ellas si lo haran no se por cuanto tiempo -dijo ella- despues de todo Mina esta con Haruka y Lita esta saliendo con Andy asi que por ahora sus vidas estan aqui

-Lo se es increible los caminos por los cuales te lleva la vida ¿verdad?

-Si-responde la rubia acercandose a la ventana-La vida es como un desafio el cual debes afrontar

-¿Que dices me regalas este dia junto a ti?

La rubia sonrie en ese instante parece ser que todo era como antes...

-Si-responde ella-

-Ven Serena vamos a la pequeña terraza-dice el pelinegro

La vista era hermosa

-Es muy lindo es similar a tu departamento en Tokio-dijo ella

-Si, asi es-dice el-¿sabes? estaba pensando en la sobrina de Seiya-dijo el- es una linda niña

Serena sintio que el piso se le movio... no esperaba eso

-Si, Rini es muy linda-dijo ella- Dime ahora que estas recuperado ¿piensas volver a ejercer?-pregunto cambiando bruscamente de tema

-Es lo mas probable-dijo el- ¿Puedo ir a visitarte cuando estes en Tokio?

-Si, pero te advierto que no creo que papa te reciba con los brazos abiertos-dijo ella con una franca sonrisa

-Lo se, Serena ¿Que les dijiste?

-Que tu y yo habiamos terminado-dijo la rubia- pero tuve que decirles los motivos

-Entiendo, mama ikuko debe odiarme

-Bueno no lo creo-dijo ella-la verdad no sabria decirte con exactitud

-No mientas -dijo el- si tu mama no me odia por lo menos Kenji si

La rubia solo sonrio sabia que el no estaba equivocado

____________________________________________

Los hermanitos Kou estaban en casa esta noche tocarian en el restaurante de Andrew

-Bien Chicos recuerden que tocaremos en el restaurante de el amigo de Lita-dice Taiky- asi que ensayen y vean que canciones cantaran

-Si, Taiky esta bien-dice seiya- Yaten ¿Cantaras alguna?

-Si-responde el platinado pero no ensayare ya la se de memoria

-Bien entonces no lo hagas-dijo Taiky

____________________________________________

Mientras Luna estaba aun en la mansion...

_me ire.. pero que ni piense que lo dejare en paz ya vere la forma de fastidiarle la vida a el y a esa incipida de serena_

_________________________________________________

Malachite Black estaba en su departamento cambiandose pues tenia un asunto muy importante que atender, era un hombre atractivo... sus ojos eran envidiables.. su aroma era irresistible. se miro al espejo y sonrio...

______________________________________________

Darien y Serena estaban en la terraza

-Se que Seiya y sus hermanos estaran en el restaurante de Andy hoy-dijo el pelinegro

-Si, asi es-dijo la rubia

-¿Iras a verlos?

-Claro que si todas iremos-dijo ella

-Serena ¿que pasara entre seiya y tu cuando te vayas?

-Eso no puedo contestarlo-dijo ella-Al menos no por ahora

-Serena tu ¿me odias?

Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro

-Para serte sincera... lo intente... quise odiarte con todo mi corazon, aborrecerte con toda el alma pero no puede-dijo ella-No puedo por que Odiarte a ti seria...-la rubia hizo una pausa-No puedo odiarte Darien simplemente no puedo

-Para nosotros ¿Hay una oportunidad?-pregunto Darien

-No lo creo hay muchas cosas por resolver... aun-dijo ella

El tiempo pasaba y entre ellos surgian mas preguntas sin respuestas

_____________________________________________________

En la casa de modas Michiru y Haruka ya estaban en la sala de juntas esperando al nuevo socio... de pronto llego acompañado por la recepcionista del lugar.. entro al salon

-Buenas tardes-saludo

-Buenas tardes señor Black saludo Michiru

-Solo dime Malachite-dijo el- ¿puedo tutearte?

-Claro-dijo ella- bien Malachite te presentO a Haruka Tenou

-Es un gusto-dijo el platinado

La reunion entre ellos avanzo pero de pronto Mina iba con una bandeja que contenia tazas de cafe para ellos...la rubia entro a la sala con una sonrisa... la cual fue borrada de inmediato al ver a la persona que estaba ahi y no solo eso de la impresion dejo caer la bandeja al piso---

-Preciosa ten cuidado-dijo haruka levantandose

-Yo.. perdon-dijo ella

-Tranquila Mina-dijo michiru- ¿estas bien?

-Si-respondio en un susurro

-Ven amor sientate conmigo-dijo haruka tomando su mano

Malachite solo se limitaba a observar la situacion...

-Ella es Mina Aino-dijo Michiru- nuestra diseñadora estrella

-Un placer conocerla Señorita Aino-dijo el platinado- sera un placer trabajar con usted-dijo el

-Gracias-respondio casi en un susurro-Si no les molesta me voy a mi oficina

-Preciosa quedate-dijo Haruka

-Tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo ella-compermiso

La rubia se dirigio a su oficina y le puso seguro a la puerta estaba temblando queria salir corriendo de ahi

_¿por que volviste? Tengo miedo mucho miedo..._

La rubia cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza queria salir de ahi... se quedo en su oficina mientras la junta seguia

_______________________________________________

Mientras Serena y Darien

-Darien puedo saber a ¿que regreso tu esposa?

-Con exactitud no lo se la verdad-dijo el- no se que pretende

-¿Sientes algo por ella?

-No Serena-mirame -dijo el poniendose frente a ella y levantando su menton-Por la unica que siento, senti y sentire amor esa eres tu Serena

-Darien...-susurro la chica-Yo quisiera decirte...

-Tu ¿Aun me amas?- la interrumpio el

-Eso ¿Importa?

-Claro que importa-dijo el- Te Amo Serena y quiero estar contigo

-¿Crees que es asi de facil? hay muchas cosas que... debemos aclarar-dijo ella nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca

-Quiero luchar por ti, por tu amor por estar juntos -dijo el-Se que quizas no confies en mi pero ahora que estas de nuevo en mi camino me niego a dejarte ir ¿entiendes?

-Y ¿Luna? ¿Te olvidas de ella?

-Claro que no, me divorciare le dare todo lo que quiera no me importa dejarle todo-dijo el- yo deseo estar contigo una palabra tuya me basta para renunciar a todo

-No Darien es que no es asi de facil, no lo es-dijo ella- No puedes renunciar a todo por mi

-Claro que puedo tu eres lo unico que necesito en mi vida-dice tomandola por la cintura

-Sueltame Darien ...

-¿Por que? ¿estas nerviosa?

-No-responde la rubia

-¿Segura?-dice el contrayendola contra su cuerpo

La rubia retrocede por que sabe que sus nervios estan a flor de piel, Darien la mira y le habla con una voz seductora

-Serena no ha habido dia que no piense en ti-avanza hacia ella pero la rubia retrocede-Recuerdo cada momento juntos como disfrutamos de nuestra compañia, de tu calor mi hermosa princesa-dice el

-Darien-dice la chica sonrojada

-Es la verdad princesa tu has sido la unica que me ha hecho pensar cosas que bien me condenarian al infierno-sin darse cuenta serena queda acorralada en una esquina sin posibilidad de escape y menos cuando darien bloquea con su brazo cualquier posible ruta-Me enloqueces serena y siempre lo haras junto a ti la razon que tengo se pierde-susurra al oido de la rubia-Eres una hermosa brujita que me ha hechizado-el aliento de Darien hace estremecer a serena y mas cuando siente sus fornidos brazos rodear sus cintura

La rubia cierra debilmente los ojos -Darien sueltame-susurra

El sonrie -Lo hare hasta que me mires a los ojos, porfavor princesa solo mirame -pide el

Lachica muerta de miedo y con sus nervios a flor de piel alza la mirada para verlo,Darien mas rapido que nunca captura sus labios en un fogoso beso.

La rubia al principio se resiste pero el volver a sentir la caricia de esos suaves labios pierde todo sentido comum y toda cordura que en ese momento posea y corresponde al beso, entre ambos lo profundizan lentamente el se separa de ella y coloca su frente sobre la de la rubia

-Te Amo serena mas que a mi vida, mas que a nada en el mundo tu y solo tu eres lo que mas amo

-Darien yo...

-Solo dime ¿me amas?-pregunto

-La rubia lo miro, miro esos ojos que podian provocar en ella el perder la cordura-TE AMO DARIEN-dijo al fin-Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie mas en la vida

-Mi pequeña niña ansiaba escuchar eso-dijo el besando delicadamente sus labios y luego la abrazo con fuerza quedandose asi...

_______________________________________________

La junta habia terminado Mina aun seguia en su oficina no podia decirle nada a Haruka, nadie sabia que habia pasado entre ellos ni siquiera Yaten..

Haruka toco la puerta de la oficina de Mina, ella respiro hondo y abrio

-Haru ¿termino la junta?

-Si hermosa si no te molesta el Malachite quiere hablar unos minutos contigo-dijo el rubio- ven yo te llevo a la sala de juntas

-Conmigo ¿por que?

-Pues tu eres parte de la casa de modas asi que quiere conocerte

-¿Estaras conmigo?

-No, yo ire a mi oficina-dijo el llegando a la sala de juntas

Malachite estaba ahi dentro

-Aqui te traigo a Mina-dijo Haruka- se que se llevaran bien

-No lo dudes-dijo el

-Amor voy a mi oficina despues voy por ti para irnos

-Si-susurro la rubia respondiendo el beso de haruka

El salio de la sala de juntas dejando a Mina con Malachite

-Vaya Vaya que coincidencia Primor-dijo el mirandola y caminando hacia ella- no pense verte por aqui esto se llama suerte

-Alejate-dijo ella

-¿por que? ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto con una mirada acosadora-por que la ultima ves disfrutaste mucho estar conmigo

-Eres un maldito cerdo-grito ella-te odio

-UMMM tu piel es linda -dijo acariciando su mejia, la rubia quito la mano de su cara

-No me toques

-Primor tu sabes que por las malas las cosas se ponen feas-dijo el con burla-Veo que tienes un nuevo novio eso es interesante

-¿Que quieres de mi?-pregunto ella

-Buena pregunta-respondio acercandose al oido de la rubia-Aun recuerdo cuando te hice mia...

Mina sintio miedo, sus piernas no le respondian para salir corriendo imagenes vinieron a su mente y cerro los ojos con fuerza..

-No me hagas daño-dijo casi en un susurro

El le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-Oye ¿Donde dejaste al cantantucho ese?Ah no me digas debe odiarte con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Mina

-Primor eres tan ingenua-dijo el-bueno en verdad me encanto encontrate y mejor aun nos veremos a diario-dijo el a su oido-descansa y sueña conmigo

el salio de la oficina mientras mina se dejaba caer al piso derramando lagrimas de impotencia _¿por que habia regresado? _

En el estacionamiento de la casa de modas yaten dejaba su auto y Mina volvia a la oficina. el platinado entraba a la casa de modas y se dirigio a la oficina de Michiru.

-Yaten que sorpresa-dijo ella

-Hola espero no incomodar

-Claro que no sientate -dijo michiru

-¿Que tal tu dia?

-Pues bien hay un nuevo inversionista en la casa de modas-conto michiru-hace unos minutos termino la junta-Es un hombre muy apuesto

-Ja ¿te gusto tu socio?

-Si es hermoso-dijo ella sonrojada

-Y ¿Como se llama el Super hombre?-pregunto sarcastico

Cuando Michiru iba a responder entra Haruka a la oficina mirando despectivamente a Yaten

-Michiru ¿Podrias revisar estos papeles son las estadisticas de ventas de este mes?

-Claro-respondio ella con una sonrisa-Haru ¿Podrias ir al banco a realizar un deposito?

-Si

-Bien espera-dijo llenando un cheque-toma

-¿Te urge que lo haga?-pregunto haruka

-Pues... un poco ve tranquilo te aseguro que el lobo no se comera a Mina-dijo ella guiñandole un ojo

El rubio solo sonrio ante la ocurrencia

-Mas le vale por que si el lobo intenta algo juro que lo dejare sin dientes-dijo el rubio

Yaten solo solto una risa ironica sin ver al Haruka, el rubio salio de la oficina..

-Que tipo mas idiota-dijo el platinado

-Dejame decirte que no es nada idiota el la ama y la protege-dijo ella

-Lo se crees que ¿pueda verla?

-¿Te arriesgas a terminar sin dientes?-pregunto divertida

-Por ella si-dijo el platinado- pero no creas este lobo sabe defenderse-dijo divertido el platinado

-Entonces ve-dijo ella

Yaten salio de la oficina de Michiru rumbo a la de Mina llamo antes de entrar pero nadie le respondio...al abrir la puerta vio a mina con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejias

-Mina-dijo con suavidad

-Yaten ¿que haces aqui?

-Pues... queria... verte y preguntarte si iras al restaurante a vernos tocar

-Supongo-dijo sin animo alguno

-¿te pasa algo?

-Es mejor que te vayas-dijo ella

-Dime ¿que te pasa? ¿por que lloras?-pregunto el acercandose

-Yaten....-susurro

El no soporto mas verla asi y la abrazo con fuerza acariciando sus dorados cabellos-sea lo que sea yo estoy contigo

Sentian tambien estar asi entre los brazos de Yaten... se sentia segura pero de pronto se separo de el

-Vete Yaten por favor

-No puedo dejarte asi-dijo el- ¿que tienes?

-No te importa Yaten-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas-sal de mi oficina te lo ruego

-No hasta que me digas ¿por que lloras?-dijo el

-Dejame sola-pidio ella con seriedad

-Pero Mina

-Vete-dijo de nuevo ante el temor de que se encontrara con Malachite

El platinado salio de ahi y ni siquiera se despidio de Michiru pero en el estacionamiento sucedio lo inevitable se encontro con Malachite quien le dio una sonrisa burlona..

-Pero que sorpresa Kou-dijo el

Los ojos de Yaten se llenaron de furia y se acerco a el con la idea de romperle la cara a golpes

-¿Que demonios haces aqui?-pregunto furioso

-Enserio ¿quieres saberlo?-pregunto- pues no te lo recomiendo por que no te gustara

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Vamos Kou no creeras que estoy por aqui por que amo esta ciudad-dijo el

-Imbecil-grito dandole un puñetazo en la cara rompiendo su labio

Malachite sonrio y le devolvio el golpe pero Yaten no cayo al piso. se sostuvo dandole un puñetazo a Malachite en el estomago con toda su fuerza logrando que el ojiazul cayera de rodillas al piso

-Maldito infeliz-dijo yaten dandole a puño cerrado en el estomago- me la debias desde hace tiempo queria partirte la cara-espeto yaten

El ojiazul se levanto y limpio su labio

-No me importa lo que hagas total me lleva a la cama a Mina antes que tu y cuando estuvo contigo-dijo el- por cierto Espero que aun conserves las fotos que te mande, si no dime y te mando unas recientes-dijo el ojiazul

Yatene estaba furioso ante lo que habia dicho no lo penso dos veces y lo golpeo de nuevo con odio-Alejate de Mina-le grito Yaten - o te arrepentiras eso TE LO JURO

Yaten subio a su auto estaba furioso se estaciono a unas cuadras de la casa de modas...

_¿Por que lloraba Mina? ¿por que? no creo que sea por ese imbecil de Malachite...el platinado estaba furioso_

________________________________________________

Dariencito y Rini estaban en la habitacion de su mama en la cama haciendo tarea...

-Rini estoy feliz pronto veremos a abuelito kenji y abuelita ikuko-dijo el niño

-Si pronto iremos de nuevo a Tokio-dijo ella emocionada- quizas papa al saber que estamos en Tokio vaya a visitarnos

La carita de Darien cambio por completo

-Darien ¿que pasa? ¿No te gustaria que papa fuera a casa?

-Si, pero... a veces pienso que mi papa quizas no nos quiere mucho-dijo el- es que siempre llama cuando estamos dormidos y nunca lo hemos visto

-No seas tonto Darien-dijo la niña- te aseguro que papa si nos quiere lo que pasa es que trabaja mucho

-A veces quisiera que mi papa fuera Seiya-dijo el niño- me gusta jugar con el y que se quede a dormir conmigo

-No, No y NO a mi seiya me cae bien pero yo quiero a mi papito-dijo rini- ademas piensa a papa no le gustaria que seiya fuera nuestro papa

-Lo se pero es que ... quiero que papa venga

-Bueno mira le diremos a mama y quizas ella lo convenza de venir-dijo con inocencia la niña

-Esta bien pero si no le dire a mi mama que adopte a Seiya como mi papa-dice el niño

-Eres un cabeza de chorlito-dice Rini

-Tu eres una tonta-responde dariencito

-Darien sigamos con la tarea y te apuesto a que pronto veremos a papa-dijo ella

___________________________________________________

Serena y Darien estaban en la sala del departamento de andrew despues de ese beso entre ambos estaban abrazados, la rubia poso su cabeza en e pecho de Darien.

-Darien es tarde debo llegar a casa-dijo la rubia

-Serena como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y tenerte asi siempre-dijo el

-Eso no es posible Darien-respondio ella

-Llegare a un acuerdo con Luna-dijo el- cuando sea libre...

-Shhh-dijo ella posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Darien-Arregla las cosas con Luna si asi lo deseas Darien-dijo ella haciendo una pausa-falta poco para que me vaya y te seguro que nuchas cosas cambiaran ese dia, solo te pido una cosa

-¿Que cosa Princesa?-pregunto extrañado

-Tu tendras que ir a Tokio y cuando llegues sabras algo que no se como puedas tomarlo solo te pido calma y comprension-dijo ella

-No entiendo Serena-dijo el

-Lo se pero pronto entenderas-respondio- Ahora entiende tambien que hay muchas cosas que sanar aun y no se si tu y yo lleguemos a estar juntos de nuevo-dijo haciendo una pausa- Te Amo es cierto pero no se si hay un Serena y Darien a estas alturas...

-Luchare por ti princesa, no te dejare ir de mi lado -dijo el abrazandola

de Pronto el sonido de el auto que ya venia por ellos hizo que volvieran a la realidad.

-Vamos te llevare a casa-dijo el pelinegro

-Noooo-dijo ella

-¿Por que?

-Es que... debo ir al centro comercial-dijo el fin- ¿podrias dejarme ahi?

-Esta bien-dijo el pensando que a lo mejor veria a Seiya

_______________________________________________

Andrew y Lita estaban en el restaurante

-¿Crees que vengan a ver a los Tree Light?-pregunnto Andy

-Claro que si-dijo lita- ellos llenan cualquier lugar a donde canten-dijo emocionada

-¿Eres muy amiga de ellos?

-Si, de los 3 en realidad los conocimos por serena-dijo la castaña

-Ahhh si creo que Darien me comento algo Seiya ¿estaba enamorado de serena verdad?

-Si, pero pues el mismo seiya le presento a Darien ya que eran muy amigos y Darien y Serena terminaron enamorados-contaba Lita

-Si, algo me conto Darien y la verdad Lita el la ama-dijo Andrew

-Bueno la verdad quisera que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos por los...-lita hizo una pausa- Por todo lo que ambos han sufrido

-A mi tambien me gustaria-dijo el rubio brindandole una sonrisa

Cuando de pronto

-Andyyyyyyyyy-grito Kaoly caminando hacia el

-Ay Dios Kaoly-dijo el resignado

-Andy vengo por ti para que vayamos a comer un helado-dijo ella emocionada

-Kaoly por favor estoy muy ocupado-dijo Andy- por favor no me molestes

-Pero Andy... nunca tienes tiempo para mi-dijo ella haciendo puchero y colgandose del hombro de Andrew

-Sueltame Kaoly por Dios-dijo molesto

Mientras Lita solo se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos

-Lita espera-dijo el

-No Andrew voy a ver a la cocina si hay algo pendiente-respondio y se fue

-Kaoly cuando vas a entender que....

pero ni tiempo le dio de terminar por que la pelirroja lo beso por sorpresa para mala suerte Lita vio ese beso...

_________________________________________

Haruka regresaba a la casa de Modas y fue directo a la oficina de Mina

-Preciosa ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado al ver el semblante de la rubia

-Si, ¿Nos vamos?

-Primero dime ¿que te pasa?

-No es nada -dijo sonriendo- mejor vamonos recuerda que los tree light tocaran en el restaurante donde trabaja Lita-dijo la rubia emocionada

-¿Te emocionas por que lo veras a el?-pregunto serio

-Haruka no empieces voy por que Seiya y Taiky son mis amigos-respondio ella

-Claro tus amigos-respondio furioso- y tambien quisieras que fueran tus cuñados ¿no?

-Haruka no te pongas asi-dice la rubia

-pues como quieres que me ponga al saber que "Ese" estara ahi-Te advierto Mina si a ese imbecil se le ocurre acercarte cualquiera que sean sus intenciones no respondo por su salud fisica

-¿Por que siempre quieres arreglar las cosas a golpes? te aseguro que no hay necesidad de eso asi que no digas tonterias...la rubia fue interrumpida

-¿Tonterias?-grito acercandose a ella- se que su presencia te pone nerviosa te encantaria que te besara ¿cierto?

-Realmente el que me pone nerviosa eres tu con esa actitud-dijo ella tratando de no gritar- de un tiempo para aca peleamos por todo

-No te equivoques Mina ese todo es Kou-dijo el

-No metas a Yaten en esto

-Ves lo estas defendiendo

-No es asi-dijo ella-Por Dios controlate -dijo mina- no quiero molestarme contigo, menos que tengamos que discutir por tonterias

Haruka trato de controlarse ... estaba actuando como un idiota

-Mira Haruka me ire sola a casa si deseas ir al restaurante ahi estare-dijo ella- en verdad tranquilizate te estas comportando como un ...tonto-dijo ella saliendo de ahi

_____________________________________________________

Darien dejo a la rubia en el centro comercial, por mas que insistio no quiso que la llevara a casa por obvias razones...La rubia llego a su casa y los niños salieron a su encuentro

-Mamiiiiiiiiii-gritaron los niños

ella se agacho para abrazarlos

-¿Como estan mis angelitos?-pregunto besandolos a ambos

-Bien mami-dijo Rini

-Si mami hoy nos portamos muy bien-dijo el niño

-Eso me gusta -dice ella

-Mami quiero decirte algo-dice Rini

-Bien vamos a mi habitacion-dice la rubia llevando a los niños de la mano

Ella se acomoda en la cama con los niños...

-Bien Rini ¿que pasa?

-Es que mami Darien quiere que adoptes a Seiya-dice la niña

-¿Que lo adopte?-pregunto sorprendida

-Rini eres una chismosa-dijo el niño sacando la lengua

-Momento tranquilos-dijo ella - dime amor ¿para que quieres que adopte a seiya?

-Es que mami yo pensaba que como mi papa no viene talves lo podrias adoptar para que sea mi papa-dijo el niño con inocencia

-Mami yo pienso que papa vendra y no le gustara que Darien tenga otro papa-dice la niña

-A ver mis amores quiero que entiendan algo-dice ella con una sonrisa- Ustedes tienen un papa que los adora mas que a nada

-Pero nunca lo vemos mami mi papa trabaja mucho-dice Dariencito

-Darien no seas tonto trabaja por nosotros-dice Rini

-Yo les tengo una noticia que les gustara mucho-dice ella- cuando regresemos a Tokio su papa ira a visitarnos

-Yupi, Yupi, Yupi-gritan ambos niños

Serena observa esa carita de felicidad en los niños y sabe que hara lo correcto Darien tiene derecho de saber que tiene dos hijos... y sus hijos tienen derecho de conocer a su padre

-Mami entonces ¿No adoptaras a Seiya?-pregunta el niño

-No amor no puedo hacer eso-dice ella- pero les aseguro que seiya los adora mucho y los querra igual aunque su papa aparezca

-Yo quiero ver a mi papito-dice rini

-Yo... Yo tambien-responde dariencito

-Pronto mis amores muy pronto lo veran-dijo ella

_____________________________________________

Yaten estaba en la casa dando vueltas terriblemente furioso

-¿Te pasa algo Yaten?-pregunto Taiky

-Vi a Malachite hoy-responde- en el estacionamiento de la casa de modas y no soporte y me le fui a golpes

-Pero Yaten no todo en la vida se soluciona asi-dijo Seiya

-Y ¿Que proponen?-pregunto sarcastico- que me siente con el a ver si nos entendemos, por que dejenme decirles que eso jamas sucedera

-Respira Yaten, supongo que no te desquitaste con Mina ¿verdad?-pregunto Taiky

-No-dijo el- la vi y estaba triste pero no quiso decirme el motivo

-Yaten y que quieres que te cuente a ti lo que le pasa, eso es ilogico-dijo seiya

-Bueno ya basta -dijo taiky-preparense que ya casi es hora para ir al restaurante

_________________________________________

En el restaurante Andrew intentaba acercarse a Lita pero la castaña lo evadia

-Lita escuchame -pedia andy

-No Andy estoy muy ocupada ademas tu estabas con esa pelos de fuego-dijo molesta-siguela besando como hace rato

-Lita yo no la bese ella me beso a mi-decia el rubio

-Aja mira como haya sido estoy muy ocupada-dijo ella

-pues me escucharas quieras o no-dijo tomandola del brazo y entrando a la oficina ante la mirada de los demas

-Sueltame

-Mira Lita yo no quiero a Kaoly yo te amo a ti-dijo al fin Andy- solo tengo ojos para ti y solo quiero besarte a ti

Lita ante tales palabras abrio sus ojos como platos

-Andy...

-Es la verdad Lita en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que te amo, amo cada gesto tuyo, cada mirada, te amo a ti-dijo acercandose a ella

-Yo... Bueno...

Ni pudo contestar la castaña por que Andy la beso, fue un beso tierno y dulce la castaña se estremecio ante tal beso, el rubio se separo de los labios de Lita

-Te amo a ti -dijo el -Entiendelo no lo dudes, Kaoly fue importante para mi pero ahora quien me importa eres tu

-Pero ella...

-Creeme que ella no me interesa-dijo Andy- solo piensalo Lita-hablaremos con mas calma ¿te parece?

-Esta bien-respondio la castaña

_________________________________________

Mina habia llegado a casa este dia habia sido tragico ¿que demonios pasaba? Haruka celoso, Yaten se portaba bien con ella y Malachite aparece de nuevo .... ¿que paso aqui?

_Demonios que pasa acaso haruka se levanto y dijo me comportare como Yaten, y Yaten se levanto queriendo ser Haruka... y para rematar mi peor pesadilla llego ¿que mas me espera? esto es increible ¿que voy a hacer? Malachite trabajando en el mismo lugar que yo... no lo soportare no podre al verlo aquella noche volvio a mi mente pense que la habia olvidado pero no es asi jamas podre olvidar..._

-Mina ¿T e pasa algo?

-Ay Serena me asustaste-dijo ella- y no me pasa nada

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si-dijo la rubia- mejor dime ¿como esta darien?

-Bien ya esta recuperado eso es un hecho, hoy no hubo terapia

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿entonces que hicieron?-pregunto picaramente

-Mina deja de imaginar cosas-dijo ella apenada- Bueno la verdad es que nos besamos-dijo jugando con sus dedos

-WOW y?????????? cuenta no seas mala serena-pedia Mina

-Pues senti que con ese beso tocaba el cielo y yo...yo... le dije que lo amaba-dijo la rubia

-Dios mio que emocion -gritaba mina - bien ya le djiste que lo amas, el te ama y ahora ¿que?

-Su esposa regreso-dijo serena

-Momento repiteme eso-dijo mina- que acaso la bruja esa no lo habia dejado

-Pues si pero hoy en la mañana la vi-dijo la rubia-y Darien me confirmo que llego anoche

-Serena mira una cosa es que ella regrese y otra que Darien regrese con ella-dijo mina- ahora hay una duda que carcome mi alma

-¿Cual?

-Darien por alguna remota casualidad sabra que ¿tiene dos hijos?

-Si ya esta decidido se lo dire -dijo ella- debo planear ¿como? y que sea lo que Dios quiera, eso si sera cuando estemos en tokio

-¿Piensas decirle por telefono?-pregunto curiosa

-No ¿COMO CREES? le pedire que venga a Tokio una ves el llegue sabra la verdad

-Eso sera pronto

-Muy pronto-dijo la rubia- pero dime ¿iremos a ver cantar a los Chicos?

-Si claro-respondio Mina

-Haruka ¿vendra por ti?

-No lo creo-dijo ella dando un suspiro-sabes no se que esta pasando en el mundo pero hoy para mi todo estuvo de cabeza

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No se como explicartelo es como la pelicula de un viernes de locos-dijo ella- Se invirtieron los papeles con Haruka y Yaten pero bueno ya no me hagas caso me doy un baño y nos vamos ¿si?

-Bien entonces te dejo un rato.-dijo Serena

_________________________________________

Darien llegaba a su casa y para su sorpresa aun Luna estaba ahi

-Darien te estaba esperando-dijo Luna

-Crei haber dicho que te fueras-dijo el pelinegro

-Lo hare cariño no lo dudes pero antes quiero hablar contigo

-Tu Diras-dijo el

-Quiero que hablemos sobre el divorcio-dijo Luna

-Bien ya que quieres dime ¿que quieres para dejarme Libre?-pregunto Darien

-¿Que me ofreces?-pregunto Luna

-Lo que en realidad te corresponde -dijo el pelinegro-Ademas te dare una pension con la cual no necesitaras trabajar si no lo deseas, Te dare esta casa para que tengas un lugar fijo para estar si lo deseas si no pues puedes venderla o hacer con ella lo que te plasca-dijo Darien

-Oferta tentadora Querido-dijo Luna- Lo pensare pronto sabras mi respuesta ahora me voy ya el taxi esta afuera

Luna salio de la mansion sin decir nada en concreto.. Darien subio a su habitacion... se tiro a su cama mientras pensaba en su princesa

_Mi Princesa me ama, aunque se que debo hacer que confie y crea en mi de nuevo...No quiero perderla de nuevo, no ahora que se que me ama-pensaba Darien_

De Pronto fue interrumpido por que su telefono timbro

-Andy Hola -respondio

-Darien quiero que vengas a el restaurante-dijo el rubio- no acepto un no

-Andy por favor

-Porfavor tu ya caminas ya no hay excusa alguna para que no salgas-dijo el-te esperare aqui a las 7 y no me falles-dijo terminando la llamada

Darien ni siquiera se movio de la cama....

___________________________________________

Mientras Los Kou estaban en casa cambiandose para tocar en el restaurante

Seiya llevaba una camisa en color blanco de cuello redondo y mangas cortas...la camisa de seiya traia las iniciales SK en color dorado ...unos jeans vaqueros en color azul.

Taiky traia puesto una camisa en color gris de cuello redondo y mangas cortas tenia las iniciales TK en color blanco, traia puestos unos jeans vaqueros en color Negro

y El platinado traia puesta una camisa en color negro de cuello redondo tambien con las iniciales YK en color plata, unos jeans vaqueros en color azul obscuro, en la parte de las piernas el color era un poco mas palido

A los 3 les quedaba perfecto el vestuario...asi partieron hacia el restaurante para poder arregar sus instrumentos

_______________________________________

Mientras Haruka y Michiru salian de la casa de modas, ella noto la seriedad de Haruka

-Haruka espera-dijo ella tomando su brazo

-¿Que?

-¿Que te pasa?

-Me pasa que odio pelear con Mina por ese idiotaa de Yaten-dice furioso

-Haruka estas actuando de una forma que desconozco-dice Michiru

-Como quieres que actue, si ella aun lo ama-dice furioso

-Lo se y tambien lo sabias tu-dijo ella-Me consta que Mina ha puesto todo de su parte para la relacion pero tu sabes que en su corazon esta yaten

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto-Que le deje el camino libre a Kou eso jamas -espeto

-No voy a decirte que hacer solo piensa que estas actuando mal con Mina-dijo Michiru-con una sonrisa y subio a su auto-Piensalo Haru-dijo mientras se alejaba de ahi

__________________________________________________

Llego la hora de estar en el restaurante Serena y Mina fueron las primeras en llegar, dejando los niños con Diana

-Chicas que gusto verlas por aqui-dice Andy- la mesa de enfrente es para ustedes y Lita

-Gracias Andy-responde Serena- ¿Donde esta Lita?

-En la cocina nada mas termine estara con ustedes-dice Andy-nos vemos despues

Las Chicas vieron a los Kou en la tarima

-Bombom, Mina-dice seiya indicadoles que suban a la tarima

-Vamos Mina-dice serena llevandola

-Hola Chicos-saluda Serena

-Que gusto verte-dice Taiky-Hola Mina

-Hola Taiky-saluda mina

-Pense que no vendrian-dice seiya

-¿Como piensas eso?-dice serena- somos sus fans

-Eso es muy cierto chicos y lo saben adoramos sus canciones-dice Mina emocionada

Yaten la observaba, aunque trataba de sonreir sabia que algo le afectaba a Mina.

-Oigan Chicas y yo ¿soy invisible o que?-pregunto el platinado

-Hola Yaten perdon no eres invisible pero te vimos ocupado-dijo serena- ¿Como estas?

-Bien Serena gracias-dijo el platinado viendo a Mina

-Hola Yaten-saludo mina

-Hola Mina pense que no vendrias

-Pues ya ves que no aqui estoy ... soy fans de los 3-dijo ella

-De los 3 pero mas de cierto platinado-dijo seiya

-Seiya siempre tan lindo con sus comentarios-dijo Yaten-Mina ¿me das 5 minutos?

-Eh... bueno yo...

-Claro que Mina te da 5 minutos-dice serena

-Bien-dice el platinado jalando a Mina -regresamos pronto-dice llevandose a Mina al lado de atras

Yaten la guio hasta un pequeño pasillo

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Mina

-Solo quiero saber ¿Como te sientes?-pregunto el

-Bien ¿por?

-Lo pregunto por que te vi llorar Mina en la casa de modas esta tarde-dijo el- y no quisiste decirme ¿que te pasaba?

-No tengo por que decirtelo Yaten-dijo ella

-¿Es por Malachite que estas asi?

-Tu... ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Al salir del estacionamiento yo lo vi-dijo el- y nos agarramos a golpes

-Pero ¿por que?

-Eso no vale la pena ahora Mina-dijo el- pero si se atreve a molestarte..

-Espera Yaten en verdad agradezco que te preocupes pero-hizo una pausa- mis asuntos con Malachite los resolvere yo, no quiero que te metas por favor-pidio ella

-Mina por favor...

-Por favor tu Yaten no te metas creeme que es lo mejor quisiera confiar en ti pero... simplemente hay cosas que no entenderias-dijo Mina

-Necesitamos hablar por que necesito entender Mina-dijo el- ya no puedo mas, ya no hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte, preguntarte

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo ella

-Hablaremos Mina no me importa si debo pasar sobre Haruka para hacerlo asi sera-dijo el platinado- no estoy dispuesto a estar en esta situacion por mas tiempo

Mina guardo silencio por unos segundos

-Al hablar no se que pueda pasar Yaten

-Mina por Dios ¿quieres saber por que me comporte como patan contigo? solo te pido que hablemos ¿Podria ser eso posible?

-Dejame ordenar mis pensamiento Yaten creeme que con la llegada de Malachite estoy hecha un desastre-dijo ella- pero si hablar quieres lo haremos solo que no se ¿que suceda despues de eso?-dijo ella

-Esta bien no se que suceda despues pero creo que ambos comprenderemos muchas cosas-dijo el platinado-¿Donde quieres hablar?

-No lo se Yaten

-¿Puedo llamarte para que nos pongamos de acuerdo?-pregunto el

-Supongo que si-dijo ella- creo que debemos volver ya fueron mas de 5 minutos

Ambos volvieron a la tarima ya habia empezado a llegar mas gente y para sorpresa de Serena Darien iba entrando al restaurante, Seiya lo vio y sonrio

-Darien por aqui-grito seiya alzando su mano para que Darien lo viese

El pelinegro dudo pero se acerco

-Buenas Noches-saludo

-Darien pero que guapo estas-dijo mina- te ves hecho un bombom ay Dios estas guapisiiiiiiiiiimo-decia emocionada

-Mina tu tambien estas hermosa-dijo Darien- Hola Prin... Serena-dijo el

-Hola Darien-dijo ella

-Buenas noches Darien-dijo seiya- que gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo

-Lo mismo Digo-respondio Darien

-Darien Chiba no pense que vendrias-dijo Andy

-Para que veas que existen los milagros-dijo el

-Tu mesa esta a la par de la de serena y las chicas-dijo Andy

-Bien Gracias-dijo el- ¿Donde esta Lita?

-Darien aqui estoy-dijo la castaña- hola chicos

Todos se saludaron y tomaron asiento en las mesas pues faltaba poco para cantar... De Pronto llego Haruka quien se acerca a Mina

-Preciosa ¿me perdonas por ser un idiota?-dijo tomandola de la cintura ante la mirada del ojiverde que los veia desde la tarima

-Haru pense que no vendrias-dice ella- no tengo nada que perdonarte... tomemoslo como un mal rato nada mas-dice ella y el rubio se sienta a su lado saludando a Serena y Lita.

En la mesa de al lado estan Darien y Andy que no dejan de observar a las chicas y por supuesto al galan de Mina. El lugar estaba lleno asi que una vez llegado el tiempo los chicos tomarn sus lugares en el escenario, tomando Yaten el microfono. Enfrente tenia a Mina con Haruka, sentia celos al ver como el la abrazaba pero se controlaria..

_Buenas noches a todos esta noche es un honor para los tree light estar aqui para deleitarlos con nuestra canciones-decia el platinado- La primera cancion a interpretar se llama Tocando fondo y en verdad esperamos que lo disfruten._

El platinado se puso al centro del escenario y Seiya y Taiky comenzaron con la musica mientras el platinado comenzaba su cancion.

Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi,

cuando de mi te alejas

se que el insonmio sigue por ahi

Esperando que intente dormir

Me he quedado solo

y asi no planeaba vivir

Me he quedado solo

y sin ti es tan facil

volverse loco

_Yaten canta con sentimiento sin dejar de observar a Mina que es abrazada por Haruka y no la suelta para nada_

Estoy tocando fondo

me niego a estar sin ti

te tengo que recuperar

o de una vez dejarte ir...woou

Estoy tocando fondo

me duele hablar de ti

No quiero disimular

el resto de mi vida

_Las miradas de ambos se cruzan se miran por un segundo hasta que Haruka besa a Mina tomandola desprevenida, yaten siente ganas de partirle la cara pero sabe que en estos momentos no puede hacerlo_

Vuelve la angustia a hablarme de ti

cuando de aqui te alejas

se que el insonmio sigue por ahi

esperando que intente dormir

Me he quedado solo

y asi no planeaba vivir

me he quedado solo y asi

no planeaba vivir

me he quedado solo

y sin ti estan facil

volverse loco...

_El platinado finaliza la cancion sin dejar de ver a Mina, luego es Haruka quien dirige una mirada al ojiverde con una sonrisa ironica... los aplausos de la gente hacen que dejen de mirarse de esa forma..._

Seiya toma el microfono y habla

_Buenas noches tengan todos veo que disfrutaron de la cancion de Yaten y como aqui hay para todos los gustos cantare una cancion que creo los pondra a bailar a todos....dice con su hermosa sonrisa_

Baila baila mi morena

pero mueve la cintura

baila baila sandunguera

Esta negra si esta dura

Baila baila mi morena

pero mueve la cintura

Mueve mueve las caderas

esta negra si esta dura

_Seiya cantaba con tal entusiasmo y energia que de inmediato la gente en el restaurante se puso de pie a bailar_

Si el viento sopla a tu favor

Suelta las velas del amor

y dale rienda a la locura

Que se despierte la ilusion

Que vuele tu imaginacion

Bailando al ritmo de la vida

Mina se movia de maravilla al lado de Haruka Yaten hervia de celos... Andy y Lita disfrutaban la cancion al maximo

Si la alegria viene y va

Si lo mejor que se nos da

Volando se lo lleva el viento

Abre ese duro corazon

Deja que llegue la emocion

Y bailalo con sentimiento

Todo en esta vida mi cielo

Tiena una salida cariño

No me sufras para nada

Los gritos de todas en es especial las mujeres aumentaban cuando seiya movia sus caderas tan sexi que derretia a cualquiera y su sonrisa era el complemento perfecto

Abre bien los cinco sentidos

Dejate llevar por el ritmo

Dale rienda suelta ala locura y veras

Baila, baila

Bajo de la tarima bailando entre las personas que estan ahi, baila con Serena, Mina y Lita luego avanza mas y se topa con una joven de ojos violeta oscuro y se dirige hacia ella bailandole... la chica comienza a bailar con Seiya ante las miradas de todos

Si el viento sopla a tu favor

Suelta las velas del amor

y dale rienda a la locura

Que se despierte la ilusion

Que vuele tu imaginacion

Bailando al ritmo de la vida

Que cosa tan linda

caramba tu pelo suelto

Abre tus cinco sentidos

muevelo con movimiento....

Los gritos y aplausos no se hacen esperar tanto para Seiya como para la linda chica que bailo con el.. ambos se movian a la perfeccion y terminaron la cancion

-Un placer bailar contigo-dijo seiya besando su mano y dirigiendose a la tarima de nuevo

Asi transcurrio el ambiente en el restaurante al ritmo de los Kou hasta que dejaron el escenario pero claro se quedaron ahi...por cosas del destino los Kou terminaron sentados con Serena, Mina y Haruka, tambien se unieron a la mesa Andy, Darien y Lita.

-Pues Chicos esto fue un exito-dijo Andy- en verdad gracias

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo Seiya -¿te gusto bombom?

-Claro que si-dice ella- pero oye no te conocia esos dotes de bailarin-dice en tono de broma

-Ay Seiya ni yo-dice Mina -las mujeres enloquecieron al verte bailar de esa manera

-Bueno chicas hay muchas cosas que desconocen aun de mi-dice el chico y de pronto mira a Darien- Y tu Darien ¿te gusto el concierto?

-La verdad si-dijo el-siempre te dije que tenias talento para la musica-debo admitir que me sorprendio mucho verte bailar asi. que yo recuerde antes a penas y te movias

Seiya sonrio- lo se Darien pero pues aprendi a hacerlo, por cierto yo quiero verte bailar a ti un dia de estos lo hacias muy bien-dijo seiya- y veo que estas ya completamente restablecido en verdad me alegra

Seiya y Darien estaban hablando de lo mas cordial si en alguien cabia lo civilizado era en ellos.... Por que Haruka no dejaba de ver a Yaten con miradas fulminates mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia con pequeños besos por momentos y miraba a Yaten

-Debo admitir Seiya que lo haces muy bien-dijo haruka- como dice Mina las chicas enloquecieron contigo

-Yaten a mi me encanto tu cancion-dijo Lita emocionada- fue tan linda, romantica, hermosa ay me emocionaste

-Que bueno que te gusto-dijo el platinado- es una de mis favoritas

-Se nota-respondio Haruka- pero dime Yaten ¿iba para alguien en especial?-pregunto con burla abrazando a Mina

-Parece que estas muy interesado en saber Haruka-dijo el platinado-pero te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber si era para alguien o no

El ambiente se torno pesado Haruka estaba celoso, Yaten solo los miraba y Mina se sentia por demas incomoda con la situacion

-Chicos creo que yo me retiro-dijo yaten- supongo que ustedes ¿se quedan?-pregunto a sus hermanos

-Creo que yo me voy contigo-dijo Taiky- quiero descansar

-Buenas Noches a todos-dijo el platinado

-Nos vemos -dijo taiky- Seiya no te demores en llegar

-Esta bien -dijo el

Antes de irse Yaten miro a Mina con dulzura cosa que desde hace mucho no pasaba pero la mirada de haruka lo volvio a la realidad ocasionando que diera la vuelta saliendo de ahi.

Darien se fijo que Seiya buscaba a alguien persistentemente dentro del restaurante

Serena se fijo en ello tambien

-Oye Seiya ¿buscas a alguien?-pregunto Serena

Provocando el sonrojo en Seiya y que todos lo miraran ansiosos de una respuesta.

-Yo...Yo...-tartamudeaba Seiya

-Ya se-dijo Mina- de seguro busca a la chica con la que bailo-dijo con ojitos de estrellas

Esto intrigo a Darien por que hasta donde el sabia Serena y Seiya eran novios.

-Mina pero que ocurrencias las tuyas-dijo Seiya-Oigan ya regreso denmen un segundo

El chico se levanto de la mesa dejando a los demas ...

-Que gusto Darien que ya te animes a salir-dijo serena

-Princesa ¿Podria hablar contigo?

-Si claro-dijo ella

-¿Podriamos ir a otro lugar?-preguto

-Bien vamos a afuera-dijo la rubia

-Mina estare afuera-dijo ella

-Bien tu tranquila serena yo me quedo aqui con Haruka-sonrio

______________________________________________________

-Princesa te ves hermosa-dijo el

-Darien...-sonrio

-Creo que Luna me dara el divorcio-dice el

-Me alegro por ti Darien en verdad-dice ella- Darien dime a ti ¿te hubiese gustado tener 2 hijos?

-Claro que si serena sabes que ese era nuestro sueño-responde el- y a ti te hubiese gustado ¿tenerlos?

-Bueno pues Darien en realidad hay algo que ....

-Darien Chiba -interrumpio Kaoly

-¿Kaoly?-pregunto el sorprendido-¿que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver a Andy-dijo ella

-Acaba de irse-dijo darien- dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se iba a su casa

-¿Enserio? bueno entonces lo alcanzo alla-dijo ella retirandose

-Darien ¿por que hiciste eso?-pregunto la rubia

-Por que Andy no soporta a Kaoly -dijo el- el esta interesado en Lita

-Lita creo que tambien esta interesada en Andy-dice la rubia

-Princesa cuando regreses a tokio ¿puedo ir a despedirte al aeropuerto?

-No Darien no quiero que te despidas de mi-dijo ella- ahora no puedo explicarte bien aunque quisiera gritarlo ahora pero no es el lugar ni el momento...pero prometo que pronto Darien sabras algo que ignoras

-Serena no entiendo nada -dijo el pelinegro

-Pronto entenderas-dijo ella

El la abrazo ella correspondio al abrazo poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el...

__________________________________________________

Adentro Seiya por alguna extraña razon buscaba a la chica con la que bailo pero no la encontro...

Haruka y Mina estaban en la mesa solos

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto haruka

-Si eso quieres esta bien-dijo ella- vamos entonces serena esta afuera

Mina salio con Haruka y vio a los chicos abrazados en silencio... se amaban eso era un hecho

-Chicos perdon que los interrumpa-dijo Mina haciendo que ambos la vieran sin romper el abrazo-Serena me voy a casa con Haruka te veo alla

-Nos vemos-dijo haruka tomando de la cintura a Mina- un placer conocerte Darien, Adios Serena

La rubia solo ve como Mina se aleja ...

_______________________________________

Mientras Andy y Lita estaban en la oficina de el

-Lita ¿Aun estas molesta?

-No Andy es solo que ...

-Shhh -dijo posando su dedo en sus labios -te quiero a ti Lita -dijo besandola con dulzura mientras ella correspondia al beso

________________________________________

Seiya salia del restaurante y oservo a Serena y Darien abrazados el solo sonrio... siempre supo que se amaban y que a pesar de todo asi seria

-Bombom-dice el chico viendo la cara de preocuipacion de Darien

La rubia mira a seiya y sonrie

-¿Encontraste a la chica?-pregunta

-Bombom yo...

-Bien eso quiere decir que no-dice la rubia- alejandose de Darien- pero te aseguro que ya la encontraras de nuevo-sonrie- Seiya me permites un segundo

-Claro bombom-dice alejandose un poco

-Darien yo queria decirte que ya mañana no ire a tu casa-dice ella- no es necesario ya estas de pie,mirate eres el Darien que conoci-dice ella- pero necesito verte un dia antes de que regrese a Tokio

-Pero Serena ...

-Por favor Darien complaceme ¿si?-pidio con suplica despues de todo despeirse no seria facil y mucho menos lo que vendria

-Esta bien Serena te vere un dia antes de que te vayas-dijo darien-aunque no sera facil para mi

-Creeme que para mi tampoco lo es-dijo la rubia- Bueno pues debo irme Darien, yo te llamo ¿si?

-No prometo nada a lo mejor te llame yo-dijo el- te amo serena

-Yo tambien te amo Darien-dijo ella alejandose de el

-Darien espero verte pronto, te dejo esta tarjeta con mi direccion -dijo Seiya dandosela

-Gracias Seiya-dice el- proto me tendras por ahi

Seiya y Serena se alejan y suben al auto y se marchan

-¿Le diras de los niños verdad?

-Si, debe saberlo-dice ella- le pedire que vaya a Tokio para hacerlo no se que pase y si me reprocha el decirlo hasta hoy, y si me reprocha haber callado durante estos 6 meses que pude decirle -decia ella un poco angustiada

-Bombom mira -dijo seiya - No creo que Darien sea ese tipo de persona, pero si por alguna remota posibilidad lo hiciera no tiene derecho alguno de reclamarte nada, mejor piensa en ese momento, imaginate la cara de ellos al ver a su papa

La rubia sonrio ese momento pronto llegaria ¿como seria? ¿que pasaria?

__________________________________________________________

Haruka estaba llegando con Mina la ayudo a salir del auto la rubia no se percato que dejo su telefono en el asiento...

-Mina ¿Que pasa? en todo el camino no dijiste ni una palabra

-En verdad no pasa nada-sonrio ella- solo es que estoy un poco cansada

-Bueno en ese caso-dijo tomandola por la cintura- desacansa amor y sueña conmigo ¿si?

-Claro que si-dijo ella dandole un beso- buenas noches Haruka

la rubia entro a su habitacion y se cambio de ropa acostandose en su cama

_Hoy fue un dia raro... loco diria yo... Yaten .. no se si sea conveniente hablar no se que pueda pasar... Demonios Yaten ¿que te esta pasando? tu actitud me desconcierta...._

_______________________________________________

El platinado estaba en su habitacion pensaba en Mina pero tambien pensaba en Malachite y en su mano tenia las fotos, esas malditas fotos de las que ahora dudaba su autenticidad... de ser asi habia cometido el error mas garrafal de su vida...

decidio llamar a Mina marco el numero de su celular, Haruka estaba en su habiatcion y el movil de Mina comenzo a timbrar en la pantalla aparecian las iniciales YK el rubio sonrio y contesto

-Diga-respondio haruka

Esa voz a Yaten lo dejo helado ¿que hacia a estas horas con el celular de Mina?

-¿Esta Mina?-pregunto el platinado

-Lo siento Kou ella esta placidamente dormida y no creo que sea conveniente despertarla -dijo el rubio-¿deseas dejar algun recado?

-Vete al demonio Tenou-dijo el platinado colgando furioso

_Esta con Haruka, maldicion Mina no significo nada en tu vida ya... demonios_

Yaten parecia una bestia caminando de un lugar a otro... de pronto sono su celular el numero era desconocido pero contesto

-Diga-contesto furioso

-Yaten soy Mina -dijo la rubia- te llamo de casa es que creo que deje mi celular en el auto de Haruka

-Eh... Mina-dijo asimilando que no estaba con Haruka de alguna manera eso le dio tranquilidad- ¿Como estas? ¿pasa algo?

-Solo queria decirte que... hablaremos Yaten pero promete que trataras de mantener la calma-dijo ella

-Ok

-Yaten prometelo

-Lo intentare ¿Contenta?

-Bueno... dejame ver como estoy en la oficina y yo te llamo ¿De a cuerdo?

-Hecho estare esperando tu llamada-dijo el

-Bien que descanses

-Mina-dice el

-¿si?

-Te Amo

-Yo... Yo... descansa yaten-dice la rubia terminando la llamada

_________________________________________________

Serena estaba ya en casa pero se quedo en la sala muchas cosas pasaban por su mente sus hijos, darien, ikuko y kenji, Rei y Amy que dirian sus padres al saber que Darien pronto sabria de sus hijos ¿la apoyarian? ¿Entenderian? ni ella estaba segura de nada solo de una cosa... Darien sabria de la existencia de Rini y Dariencito....¿que vendria despues? no lo sabia

**____________________________________________**

**HOLA niñas antes que nada mil perdones por la tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas algo complicadas ... pero aqui esta el cap**

**bien en el que sigue vienen muchas pero muchas cosas, en verdad niñas gracias por su apoyo.**

**un beso a todas**


	15. Escuchame, despedidas, Plazo

Faltaba un dia para que Serena regresara a Tokio con los niños...No habia visto a Darien desde entonces una parte de ella sabia que era mejor asi, pero pues otra parte de ella deseaba verlo, correr y decirle que tenian dos hijos, se vio tentada a hacerlo pero queria que ese encuentro fuese especial asi que tuvo que controlarse. Estaba Feliz por que veria a Amy y Rei pero estaba triste por que dejaria a Mina y Lita... Extrañaria mucho a Seiya ...Los niños estaban en la escuela...Las chicas en su trabajo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien estaba en su habitacion sabia que Serena se iba mañana y estos dias no la habia visto...ansiaba verla la sola idea de que mañana se iria lo ponia triste, deseaba que se quedara pero sabia que ella se iria a Tokio, la conocia muy bien.

_Mañana se ira... la he extrañado tanto estos dias, la he llamado y escuchar su voz me tranquiliza pero extraño verla ahora que se que me ama, que nunca dejo de hacerlo quiero luchar por ella...Se que no sera facil pero quiero hacerlo._

_____________________________________________________

Mina estaba en su oficina los dias atras habia tenido que estar viendole la cara a Malachite, no habia dicho nada a Haruka pues sabia que con lo impulsivo que era se armaria un lio terrible y ella no queria eso, Aunque ganas no le faltaban...Yaten estaba ansioso y desesperado de hablar con ella ya no soportaba mas....

Tocaron a la puerta de la rubia

-Adelante-dijo sin despegar su vista de sus diseños

-Hola Primor -dijo Malachite

Mina miro de frente a Malachite aunque el solo escuchar su voz la aterraba

-¿Que quieres?

-Bueno verte como todos los dias-dijo el sentandose frente a ella- de hecho vengo solo por ti

-¿Por que no me dejas en paz?

-Ummm veamos que buena pregunta Mina -dijo el con burla- Quizas por que tu eres solo mia

-No eres mi dueño-dijo ella- ¿por que no aceptas q no te amo? Jamas podria volver a sentir mas que asco por ti ¿entiendes?

-Vamos no te pongas asi-dijo el- ¿Tan mal la pasaste? por que dejame decirte que yo...

No continuo Mina le dio tremenda cachetada

-CALLATE-grito ella con sus ojos llorosos

El se acerco a ell furioso y la tomo con fuerza contrayendola contra su cuerpo-Esto mi querida Mina me lo pagaras-dijo el

Cuando de Pronto tocaron la puerta, Malachite la solto acomodandose en la silla como si nada pasara

-Adelante -dijo la rubia

-Mina -dice Michiru- espero no interrumpir

-Una dama como tu nunca interrumpe -dijo el platinado

-Pasa Michiru-dice la rubia tratando de controlarse

-Solo queria saber como vas con los bocetos de la demas ropa de los Kou-pregunta

-Bien mira aqui estan ya casi terminados los bocetos-dice ella

-Estan perfectos-dice Michiru- bien creo q Haruka dira lo mismo y tu Malachite ¿que dices?

-Justo me los estaba mostrando y le decia que estan estupendos-dijo el-¿verdad Mina?

-Si, Claro bueno permiso voy con Haruka -dice ella saliendo de la oficina con los bocetos agradecio que michiru llegara

Llego a la oficina de Haruka

-Adelante -dijo el

-Preciosa pasa-sonrio al verla entrar- ¿pasa algo?

-Solo venia a enseñarte los nuevos bocetos de los Kou-dijo ella- el vestuario sigue siendo en la misma tendencia que los anteriores

Haruka examino los bocetos con detenimiento

-Me parecen bien-dijo el- todo lo que tu haces sabes que es magnifico

-Tu lo dices por que me quieres-dijo Mina

-Es enserio Preciosa-dijo el levantandose y acercandose a ella la tomo por la cintura -Te he dicho que estas muy hermosa hoy

-A ver Dejame pensar-dice ella siguiendole el juego-Creo que no me lo has dicho

-Pero que descuido el mio-dice el acercandose -Eres hermosa -dice mientras la besa con delicadesa y poco a poco profundiza el beso...

__________________________________________________

Serena estaba en la habitacion de Dariencito arregalndo las cosas del niño para partir mañana

_Mañana nos vamos ...Mañana estaremos en Tokio de nuevo cuando vine a Francia jamas me imagine que pasarian en 6 meses tantas cosas ver a Darien fue lo ultimo que imagine no es que me hubiese resignado en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo...Jamas me imagine que le diria de sus hijos y estamos a nada de que lo sepa.. No queria hacerlo pero mis hijos tienen derecho de conocer a su padre, ¿que pasara cuando se conozcan? ellos lo ¿Llegaran a querer? el ¿los va a querer? Dios son tantas cosas me aterra decirle la verdad a Darien, por que no se cual sera su reaccion...¿que pasara? _

De pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de el timbre y al abrir casi se va de espaldas

-Da...Darien-tartamudeo la rubia

El pelinegro sonrio-Buenos dias Serena ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh... Bueno...Pues... si claro pasa-dijo ella haciendose a un lado

-Perdona que venga y sin avisar pero la verdad queria verte

-Sientate Darien ¿Kevin viene contigo?

-No vine solo, claro el me dio tu direccion

Serena Agradecio que llegara ahora y no cuando los niños estaban ahi o la sorpresa se echaria a perder..

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que no quiero que te vayas -dijo el-Por favor Serena quedate

Ella lo miro con ternura -Darien ya habiamos hablado de eso ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se pero...

-Darien-ella hizo una pausa demonios por que no deicrle tenemos dos hijos ahora, No no asi no debia hablar con el primero contarle cosas-Debo irme y lo sabes no me hagas esto mas dificil ¿si?

-Entonces por lo menos ¿Puedo despedirme de ti en la noche?

-Bien si eso quieres esta bien-dijo ella

-A ¿que hora paso por ti?-pregunto

-Estare en el parque que esta a unas cuadras de aqui a las 8 ¿te parece?

-Esta bien a esa hora estare ahi por ti-dijo el- bueno me retiro y nos vemos en la noche .

_________________________________________________________

Seiya iba caminando por la calle y al dar la vuelta en un aesquina choco con una persona haciendola caer

-Auch-se quejo cayendo al piso mientras seiya solo la miro caer pues no pudo hacer nada

-Perdoname-dijo seiya ofreciendole su mano- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, Gracias -dijo la chica dandole una sonrisa

Seiya al verla sonrie era la misma chica con la que bailo en el restaurante

-Vaya que sorpresa no pense volverte a encontrar-dijo seiya

-Ah ya te recuerdo tu eres Seiya Kou el integrante de Tree Light ¿verdad?

-Si-sonrio seiya viendo esos hermosos ojos y tu ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Hotaru-dijo ella

-Lindo nombre

-Lo mismo digo-respondio Hotaru

De Pronto

-Hotaru-grito un tipo de cabello platinado llegando hacia ella-Tenemos que hablar

Hotaru volvio su vista a el -¿Hablar?-pregunto ella- Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante y no llegamos a nada simpre es lo mismo contigo

-Hotaru Por favor

-Diamante no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda-dijo ella- Yo no te doy motivos para que me celes de esa manera ¿que pretendes? que no socialice con la gente

Seiya solo observaba la discucion

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Hotaru eres mi novia-dijo el molesto y la tomo fuertemente del brazo

-Sueltame-dijo ella intentando safarse pero no pudo

-Vamos y sube al auto-ordeno

-Creo que ella no quiere ir contigo-dijo Seiya interviniendo

- Y a ti ¿Quien te pidio tu opinion?-pregunto el platinado

-Nadie-dijo el- pero no tienes por que tratarla asi

-Es mi novia-dijo Diamante

-¿Y?-pregunto seiya-A una novia no se le trata de esa manera

-Hotaru y este ¿De donde salio?-pregunto

-Permiteme presentarme -dijo el-soy Seiya Kou

-Bueno no me importa quien seas-dijo el- Hotaru vamonos ahora

La chica no dijo mas era inutil hablar con Diamante y menos en la calle

-Hotaru no tienes que irte si no quieres-dijo seiya

La chica sonrio-eres muy amable seiya pero no te preocupes-dijo ella- fue un gusto verte de nuevo- la chica camino tomada del brazo de Diamante quien la subio al auto de mala manera

Seiya solo observo la escena y los vio alejarse

_____________________________________________

Yaten se encontraba conduciendo sin rumbo fijo no podia seguir posponienso la conversacion con Mina ya no... Marco al celular de la rubia

-Alo

-Mina soy Yaten

-Hola ¿pasa algo?

-Mina hoy necesito hablar contigo-dijo el-en este momento voy por ti a la casa de modas

-Pero Yaten...

-Sin peros Mina si no estas en el estacionamiento yo mismo entrare por ti sentencio-No me importa que Haruka se de cuenta -termino la llamada

_Demonios Yaten -peso mina- se que eres capas de sacarme de aqui y si Haru se da cuenta hay Dios ¿que hago?_

De Pronto entra Michiru a la oficina y ve a la rubia caminando de un lado a otro

-Mina

-Ay Michiru por Dios vas a hacer que me de un infarto-dice mina

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto

-Pues.. pues veras...

Michiru rio - Yaten ¿verdad?

La rubia solo asintio ¿Como lo sabes?

-Conozco a Yaten y te conozco a ti solo el es capaz de ponerte asi -dijo ella- ¿Quieres contarme?

-Yaten quiere hablar conmigo-dijo ella - ya sabes como es de impulsivo y viene hacia aca y pues dijo que no le importa que este aqui haruka

-Tu ¿Quieres hablar con el?

-En parte -dijo ella-¿sabes? tengo miedo de hablar con el quizas el no me entienda, o me juzgue

-Mira Mina te dire algo Yaten te ama yo lo se-dijo ella haciendo una pausa-No se que haya pasado entre ustedes pero se lo he dicho a Yaten hasta el cansancio deben aclarar las cosas, se que a Haruka no le agradara para nada ver aqui a Yaten -dijo ella con calma- ve con Yaten yo me encargo de Haruka

-Pero...

-Ve tranquila yo le invento algo a Haruka y te aviso despues para que digas lo mismo

-Gracias-dijo mina tomando su bolso y volando al estacionamiento por ningun motivo queria que Yaten entrara pero se topo con Malachite a escasos pasos de salir al estacionamiento

-¿Donde vas?-pregunto tomandola del brazo

-Sueltame -dijo ella

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-dijo el

-No tengo por que responder y sueltame por que nos pueden ver-dijo Mina

-Ah te preocupa tu noviecito-dijo el- Supongo que no le has hablado de mi ¿verdad? me pregunto ¿que haria si se entera?

-Tu...Tu no te atrevas-dijo ella

El sonrio de una manera cinica -veamos primor creo que tu no estas para dar ordenes aqui-dijo el acercandose a ella para besarla

-Mina-se oyo una voz, la rubia al escucharla se puso mas nerviosa aun malachite volvio su vista al dueño de esa voz

-Vaya Vaya miren quien llego el gran amor de Mina -dijo con burla- ¿Por que interrumpes Yaten? no ves que estaba por despedirme de ella-El la solto y ella se aparto de el

Yaten no dijo nada solo miro a Mina

-Nos vemos Primor-dijo el platinado alejandose de ambos

Mina trato de controlar su nerviosismo, Miro la cara de seriedad de yaten y sintio que quizas ...

-Vamonos Mina tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo el platinado dando media vuelta la rubia camino tras el

Ambos subieron al auto el salio del estacionamiento ... estaba serio, molesto, nervioso habian tantos sentimientos en el

Mina iba igual on peor que el con su vista a la ventana...

_______________________________________________

Mientras Seiya y Taiky

-¿Donde demonios se metio Yaten?-preguntaba taiky

-No tengo idea-dijo seiya

-Como puede irse sin decir nada

-Ay Taiky como si yaten informara lo que hace -dice seiya

Mientras Taiky llamaba al celular del platinado pero lo mandaba al buzon

-Taiky mira ni te preocupes-dijo seiya- de seguro anda visitando a Mina

______________________________________________

Yaten manejaba sin decir nada mas

-Yaten... ¿Donde vamos?

-A mi refugio-dijo el- es un pequeño apartamento pero pues no se me ocurrio otro lugar para que hablemos-dijo el-ya casi llegamos

La rubia no dijo mas ... se mantuvo en silencio

_No debi venir... demonios esto es una locura No voy a tener valor de decirle nada ... No puedo hacerlo es que ¿con que cara se lo dire? Y si no me entiende... y si me reprocha y cree que es mi culpa-la rubia estaba al borde de los nervios_

-LLegamos-dijo el platinado ya estacionado frente al departamento

Mina bajo del auto sentia que sus piernas no la sostendrian, Yaten se acerco al auto y tomo un sobre que traia cerca de su asiento

-Vamos-dijo el platinado caminando mientras ella apenas lo seguia antes de cruzar la puerta para entrar se detuvo ... penso en correr de ahi y dejar todo como estaba... retrocedio pero..

-A ¿Donde crees que vas?-dijo yaten tomandola del brazo-he esperado mucho para esto y no permitire que te vayas ¿entendido?-pregunto entrando con ella y cerrando la puerta

________________________________________________

Lita y Andrew se encontraban en la cocina

-Lita ¿por que estas triste?

-Es por Serena mañana ella se ira y Mina y yo la vamos a extrañar mucho

-Me lo imagino Darien esta igual-dice el rubio- pero dime¿No existe alguna posibilidad de que se quede?

-No ninguna -dijo Lita

-Vamos bonita se que no es lo mismo pero yo estare contigo-dijo el rubio

-Gracias-dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa- queriamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida pero se nego

-Es normal -dijo el- pero vamos seguiran viendose

-Claro que si, es mas Mina y yo quizas regresemos a Tokio mas adelante

-¿Regresaran a Tokio?

-Es Probable, aunque no seguro-dijo ella

______________________________________

Mina y Yaten estaban sin decir ni una sola palabra y es que Yaten de tanto que queria saber no sabia como preguntar, sostenia ese sobre en sus manos...Mina sentia que su corazon se saldria del pecho y en esta ocasion no era de felicidad... en verdad ansiaba salir corriendo de ahi

El platinado dio un hondo suspiro y volvio su vista a Mina sentandose en el sofa para quedar frente a ella-De alguna manera alguien debe comenzar con esto ¿No crees?

-Supongo que si-dijo ella- pero...

-Pero ¿que?-pregunto Yaten

-Aun estamos a tiempo de dejar las cosas asi-dijo ella-ya pasaron y

-No Mina no quiero dejar las cosas asi-dijo el platinado- de aqui no salimos ni tu ni yo hasta que me aclares muchas cosas asi que toma asiento por que esto va para largo

La rubia se dejo caer en el sofa su mirada se dirigia al piso, jugaba con sus manos del nerviosismo- Esta bien-dijo ella en un susurro

-Mina yo entendere todo lo que me digas, tratare de hacerlo pero quiero saber ¿por que me engañaste con Malachite? se suponia que me amabas, que eramos novios

-Nunca te engañe Yaten-dijo gritando- alguna ves creo que te lo dije Eres lo mejor de mi vida ¿como engañarte? si eres lo que yo..

-Entonces explicame ¿que demonios hacia Malachite besandote? y lo que es peor explicame que demonios significa esto-dijo dandole el sobre que contenia en sus manos- por que quiero entender ¿que paso?

La rubia tomo el sobre con temor... lo abrio sacando fotos de ella y Malachite en la intimidad al verlas la rubia no pudo contener las lagrimas...Recordaba ese dia, tiro las fotos al piso y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran libremente

-No puedo explicartelo Yaten... simplemente no puedo-dijo ella tapando su cara con las manos y negando con su cabeza

Yaten no entendia ¿por que no queria explicarle?

-Bien no quieres explicarme entonces mina ¿que debo pensar? que eres una cualquiera, una falsa mentirosa dime Mina ¿que debo pensar si no me explicas? No te imaginas lo que senti cuando el propio Malachite me dio esas fotos-dijo el furioso-Mi mundo se vino abajo ¿puedes entender eso? -le grito furioso- y ahora tu vienes y dices "No puedo explicartelo" Por Dios Mina soy un imbecil ¿Como pude creer en ti? Mirame Mina-dijo en tono autoritario-¿te divertia burlarte de mi asi?

Cada Palabra de Yaten era dura para Mina... lo miraba sabia que estaba dolido que no entendia ¿que paso? pero ¿que pasaria si se lo decia? quizas la juzgaria, pensaria que ella provoco todo y... no era asi

-Yaten... -susurro Mina

-¿Que? me vas a decir que no eras tu-dijo recogiendo una foto- quise creer lo mismo Mina pero...

-No sigas-dijo ella- te lo suplico No sigas por Dios no me atormentes con eso ya no-dijo ella poniendose de pie frente a el

-¿Atormentarte? y tu ¿Crees que yo he sido feliz despues de ver esas fotos?-grito tomandola fuertemente de los brazos-Con llorar mina no solucionas nada y Por el amor de Dios Respondeme Mina ¿que demonios paso?

-Tengo Miedo -dijo ella- No se si me creas, No se como vas a reaccionar si te digo que paso, Yo no quiero que nada te pase y mucho menos que hagas una locura

-Mina me vas a volver loco -dijo el- habla de una buena ves o ¿quieres que vaya por malachite?-pregunto con sarcasmo-a lo mejor con el tienes valor de decirme las cosas

Mina lo miro a los ojos ya no podia mas, ya no-Malachite me Violo-dijo ella

Yaten al escuchar eso sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo y Mina cayo de rodillas al piso...El platinado no acababa de comprender

-¿Que... que estas diciendo Mina?-pregunto el platinado de pie aun frente a ella

Mina apretaba sus puños por haber revelado eso que guardo tanto tiempo

-Abuso de mi-dijo ella- y yo no pude hacer nada

-Mina...susurro el platinado arrodillandose frente a ella-¿Como se atrevio? ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-Yo... Yo no podia -dijo ella

De Pronto Yaten pego con su puño en el piso-Maldito cobarde-grito pegando varias veces en el piso con su puño

-Detente-dijo ella tomando con suavidad la mano de yaten-No lo hagas no te lastimes-ella estaba llorando a el platinado le partio el alma verla asi

-Mina ¿Como pudiste callar algo asi? -pregunto- Yo Mina te hubiese defendido con mi vida de ser necesario

-No podia permitir que te pasara nada yaten-dijo ella

-No debiste decidir por mi -dijo el- yo debi estar contigo, no me sacaste de mi error mina ¿te das cuenta? te ofendi como se me dio la gana y no te lo merecias...

-Por favor no te atormentes por eso-dijo ella- yo preferi mil veces que pensaras lo peor de mi pero no queria que lo supieras

-No debiste Mina-dijo el- debiste confiar en mi

-Queria morirme en ese momento Yaten, deseaba morirme con todas mis fuerzas no me importaba nada mas

El la abrazo no soporto mas verla asi de fragil no pudo la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello -Perdoname Mina, Perdoname

Ella lloro libremente en su pecho al fin podia hacerlo se sentia liberada pero remover tantas cosas era muy cruel

Yaten apretaba su puño con fuerza esto no se quedaria asi le romperia la cara a Malachite, lo mataria de ser posible con sus propias manos por atreverse a tocarla... solo de pensar...-MALDICION-EXCLAMO

-Mina se que es muy duro para ti pero necesito saber ¿como se atervio a llegar a esto? Dimelo Mina necesito saberlo

-¿Como llego a esto? No lo se tu sabes que antes que tu el estuvo en mi vida, nunca te oculte nada-dijo ella- sin querer me enamore de ti y eso el no lo acepto, cuando estaba contigo me acosaba y mucho-la rubia cerro los ojos por un momento-No te dije nada para evitar problemas- pero el siguio una vez perdio los estribos por completo y...

-No te calles Mina ¿que paso?

-Me golpeo-dijo ella

-¿que estas diciendo Mina?-pregunto furioso-Maldito imbecil me las cobrare

-Siempre era lo mismo y yo lo calle -dijo mina- pero lo peor fue cuando se atrevio a ....-comenzo a llorar de nuevo refugiandose en el platinado

-Calma hermosa-dijo el abrazandola-es duro lo se mina pero yo necsito saber ¿que paso?

La rubia trato de contener el llanto y comenzo a contarle lo que habia pasado

FLASH BACK

_La rubia iba de salida de la universidad cuando de pronto Malachite se atraveso en su camino en un callejon solitario_

_-Hola primor_

_-Deja de seguirme-dijo ella tratando de caminar pero el le cerro el paso_

_-Vas muy apurada para ver a Kou pero lamento informarte que no llegaras a verlo, al menos hoy_

_-¿que dices? _

_De pronto malachite la golpeo dejandola inconciente y subiendola a su auto_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Como se atrevio -dijo el platinado

-Eso no fue lo peor Yaten-dijo Mina - lo peor vino al despertar

FLASH BACK

_Mina desperto encontrandose en una habitacion al recordar a malachite se asusto mucho y mas al ver que el entraba a la habitacion_

_-Primor veo que ya despertaste-dijo el_

_-¿Que vas a hacerme? ¿por que me tienes aqui?-pregunto Mina poniendose de pie y golpeando a Malachite_

_El platinado la tomo de la muñeca y con fuerza la arrojo sobre la cama-Primor creeme ya me canse de ver y pensar que solo Kou disfruta de ti, creo que es justo que te disfrute un rato ¿no crees?-pregunto con cinismo_

_-No te atrevas a tocarme-dijo ella- Yo amo a Yaten Entiendelo_

_-¿Que haras? ¿vas a gritar? Hazlo el no vendra por ti eso te lo aseguro_

_-Sueltame, dejame, no me toques-suplico Mina_

_-Vamos ¿crees que te traje aqui solo para que descanses? - pregunto-No Mina yo te dije esto acaba hasta que yo lo diga no cuando tu quieras, no soy de quellos que se rinden y lo sabes_

_Mina se solto y corrio a abrir la puerta pero antes de llegar el la tomo del cabello con fuerza- De aqui no sales-dijo el tirandola de nuevo a la cama_

_Amarro las manos de mina al espaldar de la cama imposibilitando que pudiera moverlas...la tendria a como diera lugar_

_La despojo de su ropa mientras mina solo lloraba y le pedia que no lo hiciera pero a el poco le importo... la toco, la beso, hizo con ella cuanto quizo...Mina ya no gritaba mas solo lloraba en silencio...su mirada estaba perdida y malachite seguia disfrutando del cuerpo de mina hasta que se canso_

_la solto y la acomodo a su lado-Eres hermosa lastima que me hayas obligado a esto..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Cuando reaccione estaba en mi habitacion, en mi cama y el sentado al lado mio al verlo ahi recorde todo de golpe yo estaba solo cubierta con una sabana-dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos

FLASH BACK

_-Veo que despertaste-dijo el_

_-¿por que? ¿por que?-pregunto llorando _

_-Vamos Mina no hagas drama-dijo el_

_-Me las vas a pagar esto no se va a quedar asi te lo juro-dijo llorando_

_-No me amenaces yo que tu me quedo callada mina o ¿quieres que le pase algo a Yaten?_

_-No te atrevas a tocarlo_

_-Bueno si te callas quizas no le haga nada-dijo el-aunque no lo prometo,en fin que tengas muy buena noche _

_el platinado salio del departamento dejando a la rubia ahi en la habitacion.._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Despues de ese dia me fui un mes ¿recuerdas? menti a todos diciendo que era un viaje para una audicion-dijo ella- no podia decirles nada... solo Amy lo sabia pero yo le pedi que se callara

-Mina...No debiste callarte algo asi -dijo el

-Cuando yo regrese tu cambiaste conmigo-dijo ella- tu eras mi unico apoyo en ese momento y cambiaste conmigo; aunque te doy la razon por que esas fotos son reales yaten esas fotos son de ese maldito dia-dijo la rubia llorando-No se en que momento las tomo ...pero en verdad Perdoname

El platinado estaba lleno de ira, la furia que sentia en contra de Malachite era terrible

-Perdoname tu a mi Mina por ser un idiota, por tratarte como lo hice-dijo el

Mina sonrio con tristeza -No tengo nada que perdonarte Yaten-dijo ella

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos instantes

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-pregunto la rubia

-Claro que si-dijo el platinado ayudandola a levantarse

Ambos subieron al auto.. en el camino Mina se durmio y Yaten iba absorto en sus pensamientos

_____________________________________________________

En casa de Serena los niños ya estaban en casa

-Mami mañana ¿veremos a los abuelitos?

-Si ellos estan felices de verlos mañana-dijo ella

-Y papa ¿Tambien esta feliz de que nos va a ver?-pregunto Dariencito

-Claro que si-dijo la rubia

-Yo ya quiero verlo-dijo la niña

-Pronto mis amores muy Pronto

________________________________

En la casa de modas

-A ¿que horas regresa Mina?-pregunto Haruka

-No creo que regrese creo que esa reunion terminara muy tarde-dijo Michiru- pero no te preocupes mas tarde le llamas por que aun creo que esta en esa reunion

-¿Por que no me aviso?

-Fue asi de pronto y yo le pedi que fuese en mi lugar-dijo Michiru- ¿te molesta eso?

-No ¿como crees?-dijo haruka- solo que me extraño que no me dijera nada

De Pronto entro Malachite a la oficina de Michiru

-Perdon por molestarlos-dijo el platinado -pero ¿han visto a Mina?

-Esta en una junta-dijo Michiru

-¿Para que la necesitas?-pregunto Haruka

-Bueno es que no termine de ver unos bocetos que me estaba mostrando-dijo el platinado- pero ahora que lo recuerdo soy un descuidado si yo misma la vi salir de aqui, con un chico

-¿que? -dijo Haruka- Michiru ¿con quien salio Mina de aqui?

-Respira Haruka era uno de las personas con quien estaria reunida-respondio

Haruka no muy convencido no dijo nada mas..

_________________________________________________

Yaten estaba frente a la casa de Serena, Mina ya habia despertado

-Yaten Prometeme que no haras ninguna locura Porfavor

-Creo que te hara bien descansar un poco-dijo el platinado bajando del auto para ayudarla a ella-Perdoname por no haber estado ahi-dijo besando su frente- descansa

El Platinado subio a su auto pisando con todo el acelerador

________________________________________

-Seiya ¿te pasa algo?

-Eh... bueno fijate que estaba pensando en una chica que conoci hoy-dice el

-¿Una chica? Por Dios suelta ya la informacion-dijo taiky

-Es la chica del concierto-dice seiya- la chica con la que baile

-¿Como se llama?

-Hotaru y tiene novio-dice un poco triste

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Hoy la encontre, platicamos y de pronto llego el tarado de su novio-dijo el- y tuvieron una pequeña discusion al final ella se fue con el

-Hay Seiya creo que esa chica te gusto-dijo el

-No inventes Taiky-dijo el chico

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yaten habia llegado al estacionamiento de la casa de modas, penso en entrar y romperle la cara ahi mismo a Malachite pero... ¿Haruka estaba enterado? y si ¿No lo estaba? se contuvo y estuvo ahi vigilando hasta que Malachite salio con mucha cautela decidio seguirlo...

_Me las vas a pagar lo juro lo que le hiciste a Mina no se quedara asi-pensaba el platinado apretando sus manos al volante._

Yaten lo siguio con cuidado hasta llegar a la casa de el, Malachite abrio la puerta,el platinado apresuro el paso para evitar que malachite cerrara la puerta, Malachite no sintio la presencia del platinado...De pronto Malachite sintio como lo giraban y un puño se estrellaba de lleno en su rostro provocando que cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

-¿que te pasa Kou?-reclamo malachite limpiando la sangre que salia copiosamente de su labio

-¿Todavia tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?-grito observandolo con rabia-eres un desgraciado ¿Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Mina-pregunto mientras lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa

-¿A que te refieres? Yo no le he hecho nada que ella no quisiera o deseara...-No pudo terminar la frase pues Yaten lo habia estrellado contra la pared al escucharlo hablar asi de mina

-Mina nunca hubiese querido que le pusieras un dedo encima-grito furioso- de lo contrario no sentiria temor al recordar ese maldito dia ¿COMO te atreviste a tocarla?

-Ahora resulta que la obligue-dijo sarcastico y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro-Si ella lo disfruto igual o mas que yo-Cuando el platinado escucho lo que malachite dijo enfurecio totalmente y le estrello el puño en el rostro

-Nunca te atrevas a repetir eso-Grito furioso Yaten

-Es la verdad-contesto con dificultad- Aunque te duela la disfrute como se me dio la gana... la tuve hasta que me canse

-La unica verdad aqui es que si sales vivo de tu departamento sera un milagro Nunca te voy a perdonar que le hayas hecho eso a mina,NUNCA -mientras aprovechaba que lo tenia sujeto para golpearlo con la rodilla

-Pues tu no eres nadie para defenderla para eso tiene novio y tal parece que el si le cree no duda de ella como tu lo hiciste-respondio desde el suelo

-CALLATE-Yaten sintio como lo inundo la furia y sin pensarlo pateo al hombre que tenia enfrente

Un quejido sordo salio de la garganta de Malachite pero no pudo hacer nada por defenderse la rabia que sentia Yaten la estaba descargando sobre el estomago y el costado derecho de malachite.

De Pronto el silencio por parte de Malachite hizo que yaten reaccionara , se detuvo y despues de verificar que estuviera vivo lo giro para mirarlo directamente a la cara-Si te dejo vivo es por que yo no soy un delincuente como tu, pero no podia dejar asi lo que le hiciste a Mina desgraciado infeliz..

Yaten salio del departamento dejandolo ahi tirado como la basura que es.

________________________________________________________

Mina estaba en su habitacion no sabia que pasaria despues de hoy...una parte de ella se sentia liberada por que al fin Yaten sabia la verdad pero por otra parte estaba angustiada...Solo Amy sabia lo que le habia pasado y no queria que nadie mas lo supiera...Ni siquiera Haruka

____________________________________

-¿Que pasa Taiky?-contestaba al fin el platinado

-¿Donde demonios estas?

-No me reclames dime ¿que pasa?

-Te quiero en el disquera en 20 minutos-ordeno Taiky- olvidaste que teniamos una reunion para el nuevo video

-Demonios lo olvide-exclamo- voy para alla

__________________________________

Darien estaba con emociones encontradas...No podia dejar de pensar que mañana se iba Serena y de Luna ni sus luces ¿que mas podia ofrecerle para divorciarse de ella?

_______________________________________

Serena quizo entrar a la habitacion de Mina pero estaba con seguro penso que quizas estaba muy cansada asi que decidio no molestar se fue con los niños al parque.

-Mami ¿Iremos a nuestra escuela en tokio verdad?-pregunto dariencito

-Claro que si mis amores ya esta todo listo-dijo sonriendo- volveran a su escuela, estaremos con los abuelos y pronto conoceran a papa

-Eso me agrada-dijo la niña

-Mami yo tambien quiero ver a papa-dijo dariencito

-Les aseguro que pronto lo podran abrazar-sonrio con dulzura- ahora vayan a jugar

______________________________________

Seiya y Taiky ya estaban en la sala de juntas y de Pronto entra el platinado

-Hasta que llegas-dijo Taiky

-Si Yaten ¿Donde te metes?-pregunto Seiya

-Quieren dejar su interrogatorio ya estoy aqui es lo que importa ¿verdad?-pregunto con ironia-y ¿Donde esta nuestro director para el video?

-Aun no llega-dijo seiya

-Genial hacen que casi me mate por llegar rapido y el tipo este ni esta aqui-dijo el platinado cruzandose de brazos

_Se lo merecia si por mi hubiese sido lo mato ¿Como se atrevio a tocarla? ¿Como pudo ser tan miserable? Mi pobre MIna y yo hiriendola con cada palabra mia sin saber lo que habia pasado pero que idiotaa fui_

De Pronto la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrio Yaten se acomodo en su silla al igual que los demas, pero Seiya casi se va de espaldas cuando ve entrar a Diamante en compañia de Hotaru.

-Buenas tardes-saluda el platinado con una sonrisa caminando de la mano de hotaru-Soy Diamante Black y estoy aqui para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la filmacion de su nuevo video

-Mucho gusto Diamante-dijo Taiky- ellos son Yaten y Seiya-dijo señalandolos respectivamente

-Un placer conocerlos-respondio-Ah pero que descortes soy ella es Hotaru Tomoe Mi novia

-Un placer conocerte-dijo Taiky

-Lo mismo digo-respondio Yaten-Seiya saluda-dijo el ojiverde

-Hola Hotaru ¿Como estas?-pregunto

-Seiya ¿que manera de saludar es esa-dijo taiky

-Descuida ya la conocia-dijo seiya

-Hola Seiya, Taiky y Yaten es un placer para mi conocerlos-respondio Hotaru

-Bien ya que todos nos conocemos hablemos de trabajo-dijo diamante

-Perfecto-dijo Taiky

-Antes que nada necesito escuchar la cancion-pidio el- ¿sera posible?

-Claro-dijo Taiky- Seiya pon el cd por favor

Seiya obedecio y la cancion comenzo a escucharse

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**Tu pañuelo de lagrimas**

**De amores perdidos**

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**Tu llanto no cesa**

**Yo solo te acaricio**

**Y me dices ¿por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**Yo solo te abrazo **

**y te consuelo**

**Me pides mil consejos **

**para Protegerte**

**sabes que te cuido**

_Diamante escuchaba muy concentrado la cancion pero aun asi observo las miradas que Seiya le daba a su novia..._

**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser**

**Ese por quien **

**te desvelas y te desesperas**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto**

**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada**

_Seiya miraba los hermosos ojos de la chica que lucian un poco tristes e irritados era normal pensaba seiya a lo mejor ese tipo lahizo llorar cuando se fueron en el auto_

**Tu te me quedas viendo y me preguntas**

**Si algo me esta pasando**

**Y yo no se que hacer**

**Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo**

**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**

**Y que solo en mi mente**

**Vivas para siempre...**

_Hotaru miraba a Seiya y sentia una gran calidez al ver a ese chico... era dulce y tierno, se sintio mal por pensar asi..._

**Por eso yo quisiera ser **

**ese por quien tu te desvelas y te deseperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tu despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quiisera que vivieras de mi siempre**

**enamorada**

Para Yaten y Taiky no paso desapercibida ese trio de miradas que se dedicaron Diamante, Hotaru y Seiya durante la cancion

**yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**

**tu vida...**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada**

_Una ultima mirada fue dirigida a Seiya por parte de Diamante pero al chico de coleta poco le importo_

**tu llanto...tu vida**

**ohohoh...ohohoh..**

-Bien la cancion es perfecta-dijo Diamante- me encanta la cancion Amor dime ¿te gusto la cancion?

-Si esta muy linda-dijo ella con timidez

-Mi idea es la siguiente -dijo Diamante-El vocalista en este caso Seiya se encuentra en una preparatoria, la persona de la cual se enamora es su mejor amiga... la ves te acercas y le cantas la cancion-explicaba el- Claro la chica camina por el gimnasio, algun pasillo, el jardin y tu tras de ella cantando,la miras a los ojos con ternura y al final acarcias su mejia y rosas ligeramente sus labios-Diamante se acomodo en la silla-Claro es la idea en bruto habra que pulirla, buscar locaciones, la modelo, vestuario, etc

-Me gusta -dijo Taiky- ¿Ustedes que dicen?

-Pues me parece bien-dijo Yaten

-Si lo que ustedes digan-respondio Seiya que miraba a Hotaru

-Con todo respeto Seiya-dijo el platinado-Concentrate en lo que estamos hablando del video, en vez de perder el tiempo mirando imposibles-dijo dando un beso fugaz a Hotaru

Seiya entendio esa indirecta-No has oido lo que dicen por ahi-contesto- Muchas veces Diamante los imposibles pueden ser mas posibles de lo que creemos-respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Diamante me gusta como planteas las cosas-dijo Taiky cambiando el tema pues noto la situacion- ¿Cuando lo filmaremos?

-Creo que en 3 dias estara listo todo para filmarlo-respondio el platinado- Alguno tiene ¿dudas, preguntas, comentarios o sugerencias?

-Ninguna-dijo seiya- Todo quedo claro

-Perfecto Seiya me alegra que tengas claras las cosas-dijo Diamante-Bien creo que eso es todo ¿no?

-Claro -responde Tayky

-Bien amor vamos-dice Diamante levantandose de la silla sin soltar a Hotaru-Compermiso

-Un placer conocerlos-dijo Hotaru saliendo del brazo de Diamante

Yaten miraba a Seiya divertido-Es mi impresion o ¿No le caes muy bien a Diamante?-pregunto el ojiverde

-Pero que observador eres Yatencito-dijo seiya -Bueno ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto saliendo del lugar y sus hermanos tras el

_____________________________________________

Mina estaba en su habitacion habia tomado una ducha... traia puesto un pans y una playera estaba en su cama serena entro a la habitacion

-Mina ¿estas bien?

-Serena, si estoy bien solo un poco cansada-dijo la rubia-Bueno y triste por que mañana te vas

-Mina no estes triste-dijo ella- ademas pues yo venia por seis meses y ustedes por tiempo indefinido, ademas mira el lado positivo de las cosas ustedes dos se destacan en lo que les gusta-sonrio la rubia- asi que tranquila Mina si no quieres estar aqui vuelves a Tokio y listo

-Tienes Razon -Sonrio mina- Oye Serena y en verdad ¿No te despediras de Darien?

-Mañana no, pero hoy en la noche si vino en la mañana y me pidio salir en la noche

-Esa idea me agrada que tal y le dices de una vez que tiene 2 hijos-sugririo Mina

-No te creas quisiera decirselo ya pero quiero hablar con calma con el-dijo la rubia- y cuando lo sepa pues Dios dira que pasa

-Entonces ve a arreglarte Serena y despidete de Darien-dijo Mina- por mi no te preocupes

-Gracias Mina-dijo serena- y tu arriba esos animos ¿paso algo con yaten?

-No nada-dijo ella- solo estoy cansada

-Bien entonces descansa -dijo ella

___________________________________________

Yaten no habia querido llegar a casa aun estaba agobiado, desesperado por lo que mina le conto, se sentia como un imbeciil, se sentia la peor basura del mundo, nunca investigo, ni pregunto, solo se dejo llevar por lo que Malachite dijo ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota?

El platinado se encontraba en un bar... se sentia fatal

_Soy un idiota...no la pude defender senti una impotencia tan grande al verla llorar cuando recordo lo que ese maldito le hizo ¿por que no estuve ahi? ¿por que no me lo dijo? yo no la hubiera dejado sola, Mina es mi vida yo la amo... pero la perdi, se que la perdi... solo me dedique a insultarla, herirla, maltratarla... No fui capaz de pensar que algo habia pasado,Crei en ese imbecil antes que en ella. No merezco a Mina._

_Haruka siempre la defendio de mi, no creo que sepa lo que paso pero admito que el siempre ha estado con ella-sonrio con amargura- en cambio yo...le falle, Creo que la he lastimado demasiado, me duele reconocerlo pero Tenou se la merece mas que yo-bebio de un solo su vodka-La amo mas que a mi vida, quiero recuperarla pero...quizas ella no me ame mas..._

___________________________________________

Habia sido un dia bastante agitado para algunos...por fin la noche habia llegado

en casa de serena tocaron el timbre

-Haruka pasa-dijo serena

-Hola serena buenas noches ¿esta Mina?

-Si, esta en su habitacion -dijo ella- dejame le digo que estas aqui

-Gracias

Serena se dirigio a la habitacion de Mina y entro

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te busca Haruka-dijo la rubia

-Dile que entre a la habitacion-dijo Mina- la verdad no tengo animos de salir de aqui

-Bien asi lo hare

__________________________________________________

Minutos despues Haruka entraba a la habitacion de MIna

-Haru-exclamo la rubia

-Preciosa ¿Como estas?-pregunto sentandose en el borde de la cama

-Un poco cansada-dijo ella

-Me lo imagino esa junta debio ser extenuante

-Eh...si-dijo ella

-Mina ¿has estado llorando?

-No para nada solo estoy un poco cansada es todo-sonrio

El rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo en volviendola en sus brazos ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el..

-¿que pasa Preciosa?

-Nada-respondio ella abrazandolo

El la miro a los ojos y la beso, le brindo un beso calido y tierno-Te amo Mina-dijo el- si algo te preocupa dimelo ¿si?

-Haruka-dijo ella acariciando la mejia de el...

-¿Yaten te hizo algo?

-No Haru -sonrio- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? o ¿Quieres que salgamos?

-¿Te gustaria salir a caminar?

-Claro deja me pongo algo mas decente-dijo ella

-Bien te espero en la sala

_______________________________________________________

Darien ya se encontraba en el parque esperando a Serena tenia miedo de que no llegara...

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aqui?

-Serena-exclamo- pense que no vendrias

-No te dejaria plantado en lo absoluto-dijo ella- bien ¿A donde vamos?

-Sube al auto y veras-dijo el

La rubia obedecio y subio al auto... Era increible ver a Darien recuperado cuando 6 meses atras pues era todo tan distinto

____________________________________

Mientras Tanto Yaten habia llegado a casa en donde solo Taiky se encontraba ya que Seiya fue a ver a Dariecito y Rini

-Yaten pero ¿por que vienes asi?

-Asi ¿Como?

-Por Dios Yaten vienes tomado

-Fueron unos tragos nada mas Taiky no exageres-dijo el platinado

-UNos tragos nada mas-repitio ironico- para mi que te tomaste una botella entera

-Y si asi fuera ¿que? tengo derecho a hacerlo-dijo el- tirandose en el sofa

-Con solo que no se te vuelva costumbre-respondio el castaño- y Ahora ¿que te paso?

-Paso que soy el hombre mas miserable e Idiotaa que existe en el mundo-respondio el platinado

-No entiendo

-No importa yo si me entiendo-dijo el levantandose- voy a dormir

El platinado se fue a su habitacion....

______________________________________________________

-Seiya pasa-dijo Mina

-Hola buenas noches Mina, Haruka-saludo seiya

-Hola Seiya buenas noches-respondio Haruka

-Mina ¿Los niños estan despiertos?

-Ya se durmieron pero si quieres puedes pasar a verlos

-Gracias Mina, no me quedare mucho tiempo-dijo el

-No importa seiya pasa

-Gracias

Seiya se dirigio a la habitacion de Rini la niña estaba dormida abrazada a un conejito de felpa, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña. el chico de coleta se sento con cuidado a un lado de ella, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

_Buena suerte pequeña, se que seras feliz al tener a tu papa contigo_

Seiya salio de ahi dirigiendose a la habitacion de Dariencito... el niño estaba dormido se acomodo a su lado

_El pequeño Darien, debo confesar que tu pequeño me robaste el corazon me encariñe demasiado contigo... y me hara mucha falta llevarte al parque o a comer-sonrio con dulzura- pero prometo que ire a verlos a Tokio... Pronto conoceras a tu papa, debo decir que es un gran tipo, aunque haya tomado una decision equivocada merece saber de ti y de Rini, en verdad espero que todos sean felices. Serena siempre tendra un lugar en mi corazon al iguel que ustedes pero en especial tu, si algun dia tengo un hijo me iencantaria que fuese como tu-seiya le dio un beso al niño en la frente-Adios pequeño_

Se levanto con cuidado y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta para salir

-Seiya-grito el niño

-Dariencito pero ¿que haces despierto?

-No podia dormir -dijo el- oye ¿por que no me hablaste? pense que no vendrias a verme

Seiya se acomod en la cama junto al niño

-Lo siento campeon pero tuve un dia ocupado y hasta ahora pues se me hizo posible venir-dijo el

-Seiya mañana nos vamos a Tokio-dijo el niño

-Lo se y eso me alegra mucho-dijo el-veras a tus abuelos

-Si, pero no te vere a ti-dijo el niño triste

-Vamos campeon ¿quien dice que no me veras?-pregunto

-Vamos a estar muy lejos seiya

-Si, pero te prometo que ire a vistralos-sonrio

-Sabes le pedi a mama que te adoptara para que fueses mi papa-dijo el niño

Seiya sonrio ante la inocencia de Dariencito- Campeon mira cuando tengas a tu papa veras que lo vas a querer mucho, te aseguro que el los va a querer mucho

-Bueno si lo voy a querer pero tambien te voy a querer mucho a ti-dijo el niño

-Esa idea me agrada-dijo el ven aca quiero darte un abrazo

Seiya y Dariencito se abrazaron ambos se querian mucho-bueno es hora de que duermas

-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?

-Claro que si-dijo acomodandose a su lado

_________________________________________

Mientras Serena y Darien

-Wow Darien la vista es hermosa

-Pense que te gustaria este mirador-dijo el pelinegro con su vista al frente- ¿sabes? no quiero que llegue mañana

-La rubia sonrio- pero llegara Darien, pero vamos no estes triste me voy a Tokio no a otro planeta

-Lo se Princesa pero siento que...

-Shhh Darien-dijo ella posando su dedo en los labios de el-Te aseguro que no habra un adios... si no un hasta pronto-sonrio la rubia

-Te amo Serena y no quiero que te vayas

-Yo tambien te amo Darien

-Me encanta escuchar eso-dijo el

Despues de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se mantuvieron mirando la gran vista que estaba frente a ellos

-¿Recuerdas cuando esrabamos en el parque abrazados a la luz de la luna?-pregunto el pelinegro

Serena lo miro y sonrio- ¿Como olvidarlo? esos momentos eran los que mas adoraba -respondio

-Para mi eran lo maximo la verdad-dijo el pelinegro- durante todos estos años los recorde como no tienes idea

-Creeme que no fuiste solo tu-dijo ella- es curioso jamas me imagine que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar, Aunque siempre guarde la esperanza

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo aunque para serte sincero crei que me odiabas por la forma ten cobarde en la que te deje-dijo el sin dejar de ver al frente- sufri cada instante pensando en tu sufrimiento

-Ya no pienses en eso Darien...Ya paso-dijo ella- quizas las cosas debian ser asi-Darien hay algo que quiero darte

-¿Darme? ¿que es?-pregunto intrigado

-Es una carta pero... antes de dartela quiero que me prometas que la leeras mañana cuando yo me haya ido-pidio ella- ¿Puedes prometermelo?

-Claro que si, pero ¿por que hasta que tu te vayas?

-Solo prometelo ¿si?

-Te lo prometo Princesa-dijo el

-Bien tambien quiero decirte que todo te quedara claro cuando nos veamos de nuevo-dijo ella- por favor no preguntes solo promete que respetaras lo que diga la carta

-Me estas asustando

-Prometelo Darien

-Esta bien respetare lo que diga esa carta

-Confiare en tu palabra y desde ya te digo que cuando nos veamos de nuevo puedes preguntar lo que tu quieras, Toma-dijo dandole la carta

El la tomo mas que intrigado y la guardo en su bolsillo, sentia curiosidad pero cumpliria su palabra.

-Se que por ahora no entiendes Darien pero TE PROMETO que pronto entenderas

-Serena tu ¿me quieres?

Ella sonrio sabia lo que debia contestar ¿Por que me preguntas eso Darien?

-Solo responde ¿Como cuanto me quieres?-pregunto el pelinegro

Ella lo vio a los ojos-Mi amor por ti Darien es mas grande que el universo-dijo ella

Al tenerla asi frente a el no pudo mas y se acerco a ella a pocos centimetros de sus labios-te amo-dijo besandola con dulzura atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, tomandola de la cintura profundizo el beso... no sabia si seria el ultimo...no deseaba que lo fuera... pero por ahora nada era seguro...

Ambos se separaron pero sus bocas estaban a nada de besarse de nuevo, el la tenia aun de la cintura y ella colgo sus brazos en el cuello de Darien-No quisiera dejarte ir-susurro el pelinegro-Quisiera escapar contigo al fin del mundo

-Tu oferta es muy tentadora pero no podemos actuar como dos chiquillos-dijo ella- tu tienes cosas por resolver Darien y yo pues ...tambien- esta vez ella lo beso de nuevo con dulzura-Creo que es hora de ir a casa

-Esta bien-dijo el tomando la mano de la rubia y caminando hacia el auto

En el camino de regreso a casa de Serena hubo un silencio pero no fue incomodo fue... tranquilo, sereno..

-Llegamos-dijo el pelinegro bajo a abrir la puerta y la ayudo a salir

-Gracias-respondio ella -bien creo que ... es mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana me voy y debo leventarme temprano

Darien bajo su cabeza, sus ojos se entristecieron- esta bien-dijo el mirandola de nuevo

-Vamos no estes triste -dijo ella tomando la cara de darien entre sus manos- Recuerda que no puedes abrir la carta hasta mañana, te quiero mucho-dijo besando fugazmente los labios

-Te amo... te amo... te amo-dijo el besandola de nuevo- buen viaje princesa

-Hasta pronto Darien-dijo soltandose de el-giro la perilla de la puerta y antes de entrar- te amo-dijo entrando por fin a la casa

Darien subio a su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa..

Mañana ella se iria a Tokio y el leeria su carta

_____________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Serena ya estaba lista con los niños para ir al aeropuerto, Mina y Lita los llevarian de pronto tocaron la puerta era Seiya

-Hola pense que no los encontraria-dijo el

-Seiya-dijo el niño

-Hola campeon-dijo el cargandolo- Rini como estas

-Seiya estoy feliz de verte pense que no te despedirias de nosotros-dijo la niña

-¿Como crees? -dijo el acariciando los cabellos rosas de la niña

-Eh yo creo que nosotros subimos las maletas al auto-dijo Mina- vamos niños

Salieron con Lita y los niños dejandolos solos.

-Bueno pues te vas-dijo seiya- estoy triste por ello la verdad pero pues tambien estoy feliz por que nos volvimos a ver

-Yo tambien seiya estoy feliz de haber compartido muchos momentos contigo y aun falta mucho mas-sonrio la rubia

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, tambien extrañare a los niños

-Los visitaras ellos te quieren mucho

-Claro que lo hare-dijo seiya- Bombom perdona que no te acompañe al aeropuerto pero pues tengo cosas que hacer

-Tranquilo Seiya entiendo

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo verdad?

-Claro Seiya -respondio abrazando a Seiya-Te llevo en mi corazon seiya eso no lo dudes

-Yo tambien bombom siempre estare ahi para ti Y gracias por todo-dijo el respondiendo al abrazo

Seiya y Serena estaban afuera ya

-Bueno campeon te portas muy bien eh-dijo seiya abrazando al niño- y cuando veas a tu papa lo cuidas mucho ¿Ok?

-Si seiya pero prometeme que me vas a ir a vistar-dijo el niño

-Es una promesa-dijo el- volvio a ver a Rini-Pequeña cuidate mucho y portate bien ¿entendido?

-Si .respondio la niña lo prometo-dijo dandole un beso a seiya en la mejia

-Pues creo que debemos irnos-dijo Mina- si no perderan el vuelo

-Cierto-dijo serena- Gracias seiya en verdad por todo

-No agradezcas bombom-dijo el

Los niños y las chicas subieron al auto con rumbo al aeropuerto

_______________________________________________

Malachite se encontraba en el hospital debido a los fuertes golpes que Yaten le habia dado, pero aun asi no dijo que el lo habia golpeado... dijo que habia sufrido un asalto.

____________________________________________

Darien estaba en la mansion sabia que ella iba rumbo al aeropuerto, subio a su habitacion y tomo la carta que ella habia le habia dado la noche anterior... sentia miedo de leer el contenido de la carta... la puso de nuevo sobre la mesita

___________________________________________________

Serena y los niños estaban en el aeropuerto

-Bien Chicas creo que pues ...

-Hay no serena no te vayas-dijeron las chicas

-Vamos voy a Tokio tranquilas ademas pues ustedes imagino que regresaran o iran a visitarnos-dijo serena- Amy y Rei estan emocionadas con nuestra llegada

-Lo sabemos serena saludalas mucho de nuestra parte ¿si?

-Claro que si

Las chicas se despidieron de los niños y de serena la rubia tomo de la mano a sus dos pequeños y se perdio entre la gente..`pronto estaria en Tokio

_______________________________________________

Yaten no habia podido dormir mucho que digamos era para el como... como vivir estar en una maldita pesadilla...

_Lo mejor es dejarla ser feliz con Haruka ...quizas el sea el indicado para ella ya que yo le falle...Quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo aunque no sea a mi lado, yo la humille y el la defendio... no me canse de insultarla por Dios he sido un idiotaa y en verdad quiero que sea muy feliz aunque no sea conmigo_

________________________________________________

Darien no aguanto mas la curiosidad tomo la carta y salio rumbo a su despacho, ordeno a Molly y Kevin que no lo interrumpieran y se encerro ahi... se sento en el sofa que se encontraba ahi y rompio el sobre comenzando la lectura a esa carta.

**Darien:**

_Imagino que a estas horas yo pues ya estare rumbo a Tokio, se que esta carta causa mucha curiosidad, aunque quizas aun no entiendas del todo. ¿sabes? Muchas veces como te dije ayer mantuve la esperanza de verte de nuevo, jamas pense que se me concederia pero por juegos del destino sucedio, eso me desconcerto mucho ¿Recuerdas nuestras caras al vernos? te confieso que tenia ganas de tirarte lo primero que tuviese a mi alcance, al verte estaba furiosa y lo sabes; es que jamas me imagine que mi paciente fueses tu... Mi Mundo se derrumbo... un mundo que hice sin ti pero a la vez contigo, en fin es un poco complicado de explicar ahora creeme. Darien se que te tomara por sorpresa la siguiente peticion, quizas hasta extraña pero es necesaria..._

_Necesito que vayas a tokio en dos semanas¿por que? tenemos que hablar te preguntaras ¿de que? es algo ¿como decirte? mas que importante es mas esa conversacion creo que sera una de las mas importantes de nuestra vida creo que a lo mejor te estoy confundiendo mas ¿verdad? pero todo te quedara mas que claro en un dos semanas, te lo prometo se que estas mas que confundido... pero no podia decirte las cosas por medio de una carta._

_No hay mucho que decir almenos por carta pero en persona pues si lo hay; te pido que tengas paciencia en dos semanas sabras muchas cosas._

_Al reverso de esta carta encontraras la direccion de mi apartamento yo estare ahi esperandote. Nos vemos en dos semanas Darien y por favor no le preguntes nada a las chicas por que no te diran ni media palabra ¿entendido?. eso si llamame cuando ya estes en tokio._

_Se que no comprendes nada pero ya entenderas es una promesa_

_Serena._

Termino de leer la carta y en efecto no entendia mucho que digamos tenia mil preguntas, Mina y Lita quizas podrian aclararle las cosas pero ella pedia que no les preguntara nada...

_Dos semanas seran una eternidad-penso darien_

________________________________________________

Horas mas tarde

Serena estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, los niños iban mas que emocionados, Re, Amy, Ikuko y Kenji los estaban esperando

El recibimiento fue de lo mas emotivo los niños estaban mas que encantados con ver a sus abuelos los niños corrieron hacia ellos, las chicas estaban felices de ver a serena, se abrazaron estaban mas que emocionadas...

Se dirigieron a casa de los papas de Serena y una vez ahi comenzo el interrogatorio.

-Cuenta Serena ¿como te fue? ¿como estan las chicas?-preguntaba amy

-Jajaja tranquilas a ver les cuento a las 3 nos fue muy bien Lita y Mina estan contentas con su trabajo-decia ella- es mas saben los Kou estan establecidos por alla asi que digamos que no nos sentimos tan solas

-Serena es cierto que mina ¿tiene galan?

-Si Rei lo tiene se llama Haruka Tenou es un chico muy apuesto-dijo ella- pero bueno con los dias les contare mas a detalle

-Hija y en tu trabajo ¿como te fue?

-Eh bien papa mi paciente esta recuperado-dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-¿Como se llamaba serena? -pregunto intrigada

La rubia se puso mas blanca que un papel -pues no me lo van a creer-dijo ella - pero mi paciente fue Darien

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante cosa

-¿que... que estas diciendo?-pregunto Rei

-Que mi paciente resulto ser Darien-repitio la rubia mirando el rostro de kenji que se torno mas que serio

-Debiste regresar de inmediato serena-dijo kenji- al saber que era ese tipo debiste regresar

-No podia papa yo no supe que era el hasta que ya habia hecho trato con Andrew, su amigo-explico ella-Ademas ... yo ...he decidido decile que tenemos dos hijos

-¿Que estas diciendo Serena Tsukino?-pregunto kenji furioso

-Papa calmate porfavor-pidio la rubia

Amy y Rei viendo la situacion optaron por retirarse

-Serena nosotras nos vamos-dijo amy

-Chicas podrian ¿Llevar a mis hijos a mi departamento y quedarse con ellos hasta que llegue?

-Claro que si-dijo Rei

los niños se despidieron de sus abuelitos y se fueron con las chicas dejando solos a Serena, Ikuko y Kenji.

-Papa, Mama se que....

-Escuchame muy bien Serena -dijo kenji- me opongo rotundamente a que Ese tipo sepa que tiene dos hijos

-`Pero papa el tiene derecho....

-¿Derecho?-pregunto ironico- Derecho ¿a que? si te abandono o ¿Ya se te olvido eso?-pregunto Kenji- por que dejame decirte que a mi No se me olvida

-Papa ¿Puedes dejarme hablar?-pregunto serena quien sabia que esto no seria nada facil-Primero escuchen lo que paso y luego me dicen todo lo que quieran ¿De a cuerdo?-pregunto

-Te escuchamos hija-dijo ikuko dirigiendo una mirada a Kenji- ¿verdad cariño?

El solo hizo una mueca, serena tomo asiento y explico a sus papas las circunstancias por las que Darien la habia dejado- en el transcurso del relato la cara de Kenji no era precisamente de felicidad-Y eso fue todo lo que paso-termino serena.

Por unos breves segundos hubo un silencio que era por demas incomodo

-Como haya sido serena no estoy deacuerdo-dijo kenji-Piensa en el daño que te hizo, en todo lo que sufriste por su culpa, ademas si los niños lo conocenlos expones a que quizas el los abandone ¿Eso quieres?-pregunto molesto

Serena guardo silencio unos momentos y por un segundo sus miedos se hicieron presentes ¿que tal si sufria de nuevo? y si ¿Sus hijos sufrian? ...

-Hija-dijo ikuko viendo la confusion que se habia formado en ella- si tu crees que lo mejor es que Darien sepa de sus hijos yo te apoyo

Kenji la miro reprobando semejnate cosa ¿Como puedes a`poyarla?-pregunto- Darien no es una persona confiable, mucho menos sera una buena influencia para los niños

-Sabia...Sabia que tu actitud seria esta papa pero quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su padre, papa entiendeme no puedo tenerlos en una mentira siempre

-Cuando tengan edad puedes decirles la verdad-dijo el-Me niego serena a que Darien los conozca-dijo levantandose del sofa y retirandose a su habitacion

La rubia llevo las manos a su cara en señal de frustracion-Hija debes entenderlo, es normal que reaccione asi

-Lo se mama pero tu ¿Puedes entenderme?

-Claro que te entiendo-dijo haciendo una pausa- Escucha no disculpo a Darien por haberte dejado asi ya que debio decirte lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas ya pasaron y no podemos dar marcha atras, si tu quieres que el conozca a Rini y Darien pues estas en tu derecho

-Gracias mama-respondio la rubia limpiando las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos- espero poder hablar en estos dias con papa

-Veras que cuando este mas tranquilo quizas sea mas facil.

La rubia se fue a su departamento con los niños y los dias pasaron... a pesar de sus intentos Kenji no estaba de acuerdo en que Darien los conociera. Amy y Rei si apoyaban a Serena en la decision de que darien conociera a los niños.

_________________________________________________

Mina y Lita seguian en sus respectivos trabajos. Mina estuvo tranquila mientras Malachite no puso un pie en la casa de modas, estaba extrañada por que no habia visto a Yaten desde ese dia en que le confeso la verdad, Haruka habia estado un poco mas tranquilo al no tener noticias del ojiverde. Los Kou estaban ocupados con su disco y sus grabaciones, Seiya se encontraba con Hotaru en la disquera, ya que Diamante siempre iba acompañado de ella. Seiya En estas dos semanas visito a Darien ocasionalmente en su casa, estaba enterado de la carta de Serena ya que Darien la mostro... seiya sabia que pasaria pero no le dijo ni una palabra a Darien. Lita y Andrew seguian saliendo juntos.

Por fin llego el dia en que Darien partiria a Tokio, fueron dos semanas mas que eternas para el. estaba por salir de casa cuando

-Hola cariño

-¿Que quieres luna?

-Bueno sabes he pensado en tu propuesta para que te firme el divorcio-dijo ella

-¿Y? ¿que has pensado?-pregunto el pelinegro

-¿Te vas de viaje?

-Luna eso no te incumbe-dijo el- dime ¿que has pensado?

-Bueno acepto todo lo que me ofreces pero...

-`Pero ¿que?

-Tengo una condicion-dijo ella

-Habla de una buena vez

-No, te la dire cuando regreses de viaje-dijo ella

El pelinegro suspiro ella si sabia como hacerle perder la paciencia- bien entonces compermiso-dijo saliendo al jardin y subiendo su maleta al auto

-Espera Darien ¿A donde vas?-pregunto Luna

-Eso querida no es de tu incumbencia-respondio Darien subiendo al auto y marchandose

_Esta bien ya lo averiguare-penso luna viendo como darien se iba_

El pelinegro abordo el avion con destino a Tokio... Serena estaba nerviosa pues no sabia ¿como tomaria darien semejante noticia? los niños estaban sabedores que su papa llegaria y lo esperaban con gran ilusion

_________________________________________

Por fin Darien ya estaba en el Aeropuerto de Tokio recogiendo su equipaje sentia mucha nostalgia al estar ahi... tomo su celular y llamo a la rubia

-Serena soy Darien

-Da...darien-respondio ella- supongo que... que ¿ya estas aqui en tokio verdad?

-Asi es -respondio

-Bien entonces te espero en mi departamento-dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

_Ha llegado el momento... -penso la rubia nerviosa-los niños vendran despues con las chicas asi que solo queda esperar_

Darien de inmediato tomo un taxi rumbo al departamento de Serena sin imaginar lo que le esperaba...

____________________________________________________

**Hola niñas aqui yo con un nuevo cap espero que les haya gustado mucho este y tambien espero que no les haya dado un ataque de nervios o algo por el estilo.**_ Bien como en efecto los plazos se cumplen y las verdades se saben... en el cap que sigue lo que _**Todas nosotras esperamos el ansiado encuentro entre los niños y darien.**

**Nos vemos hasta la proxima y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


	16. Nuestros HijosRini y Darien

Por fin Darien ya estaba en el Aeropuerto de Tokio recogiendo su equipaje sentia mucha nostalgia al estar ahi... tomo su celular y llamo a la rubia

-Serena soy Darien

-Da...darien-respondio ella- supongo que... que ¿ya estas aqui en tokio verdad?

-Asi es -respondio

-Bien entonces te espero en mi departamento-dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

_Ha llegado el momento... -penso la rubia nerviosa-los niños vendran despues con las chicas asi que solo queda esperar_

Darien de inmediato tomo un taxi rumbo al departamento de Serena sin imaginar lo que le esperaba... Serena se encontraba mas que nerviosa en el departamento ¿como lo tomaria? ¿que diria? hay Dios estaba al borde de un colapso. caminaba de un lado a otro

_¿como se lo digo?... darien tenemos dos hijos... hay no se lo digo asi y se muere...Mira darien ellos son rini y darien tus hijos ... hay no no no ¿como le digo?mira darien lo que quiero decirte es que tenemos dos hijos ... demonios ¿por que me pasa esto? _

Serena sentia que Darien llegaria en cualquier momento.. y en efecto cuando tocaron el timbre supo que ahora si no habia marcha atras ... dudo en abrir la puerta pero... lo hizo no sin antes pedir a todos los santos por que todo esto saliera bien.

Abrio la puerta al verlo ahi sintio un vuelco en el corazon-Da..darien-tartamudeo la rubia

-Serena, mi princesa-dijo el abrazandola ella correspondio al abrazo-No sabes como deseaba verte estas dos semanas me parecieron eternas

Deshicieron el abrazo- Pasa Darien-dijo la rubia el pelinegro entro con su maleta ya que venia directo del aeropuerto

-Sientate Darien-pidio la rubia

-Gracias-respondio acomodandose en el sofa

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No princesa -respondio- te extrañe mucho y ya no podia mas por fin estoy aqui

-Si, por fin -respondio

Un pequeño silencio se formulo entre ellos por minutos...

-Serena lei tu carta

-Lo se imagino que tienes dudas ¿verdad?

-Muchas -respondio el notando el nerviosismo de la rubia -¿pasa algo?

-Bueno aun no pero pasara-dijo casi en un susurro se acerco a el y se sento en la mesita del centro de la sala quedando de frente a el

-¿que pasa princesa?-pregunto el tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas

-Bueno no se como empezar es algo complicado-dijo ella- quizas sorpresivo para ti y no se como tomes lo que voy a decirte -dijo serena mirandolo a los ojos- pero espero que por lo menos me entiendas

-No entiendo serena-dijo el confundido

-Bueno pues dejame que te explique y entenderas-dijo ella

-Lo que sea sabre entender -sonrio

-Cuando tu me llamaste para terminar conmigo, yo ansiaba tu llamada por que habia algo muy importante que tu tenias que saber-dijo ella- pero pues por obvias razones ya no pude decirte nada. a partir de ese dia mi vida se torno dificil -dijo serena

-¿Que ibas a decirme?

-Dame un segundo -dijo ella levantandose y dirigiendo a su cuarto

Darien estaba nervioso por su mente pasaron quizas varias cosas pero ninguna como la razon verdadera que sabria en instantes... La rubia volvio y en sus manos traia una pequeña cajita se volvio a sentar frente a el

-Aqui en esta cajita esta la noticia que iba a darte-dijo ella- se que tendras preguntas y las respondere

-Me estas asustando Princesa-dijo el pues sentia su corazon latir a mil x hora-dime lo que sea de una buena vez

La rubia abrio la cajita y saco de ella un mameluco de bebe en color rosado los ojos de Darien al ver la ropita se abrieron de par en par-esta era la noticia que tenia que darte-dijo la rubia mostrandole la ropita de niña.

Darien no decia nada solo miraba la ropita, con una gran timidez tomo la ropita en sus manos, al tenerla las lagrimas salieron recorriendo las mejias de Darien, miro a Serena -Esto es.. es ropa de ... bebe-dijo con la voz cortada

-Si, de una niña-respondio emocionada

Darien miro a los ojos a serena acaso era lo que estaba pensando-Una ...Niña-dijo en un susurro-Tenemos una niña-dijo abrazando contra su pecho el mameluco mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Serena lo miro ahi abrazando la ropita de su hija y sintio que su corazon se estrujo-Darien...

-Dimelo Serena quiero que me lo digas -dijo el pidio con mirada suplicante -tenemos una hija ¿verdad?

-No Darien no tenemos una hija-dijo sacando de la cajita unos zapatitos de niño recien nacido en color azul y se los mostro

Darien sintio que su corazon saldria de su pecho al ver los lindos zapatitos de un varoncito, los tomo y los toco con la yema de sus dedos eran suaves y delicados -Un niño-dijo el- y abrazo contra su pecho ambas prendas tu...

-Esto era lo que quise decirte cuando me llamaste hace 7 años-dijo ella- yo iba a decirte que esperaba un bebe-dijo ella

El pelinegro no decia nada solo miraba las cosas de bebe que tenia en sus manos, su mente trataba de procesar semejante noticia pero digamos que no era nada facil.

_Serena...bebe... hace 7 años... soy un reverendo imbeciil ...como ¿como no la deje hablar?...esta es la noticia mas grande que me ha dado y yo... yo le destrui su ilusion... con esa maldita llamada...no... no fue solo su ilusion la que destrui tambien la mia... yo deseaba una familia... soy de lo peor... dos... tengo ¿dos hijos?_

Miles de sentimientos se albergaban en el, se sentia tan miserable y tan feliz a la vez no dejaba de ver con ternura las prendas, las lagrimas por parte de el no se hicieron esperar... No decia nada No podia no encontraba palabras para preguntar, no sabia ni siquiera ¿que preguntar? y ¿como preguntar? estaba confundido... y apenado de solo imaginar lo que paso ella sola y de la nada

-Tuviste 6 meses para decirme que era papa, que tenia dos hijos y no lo hiciste-dijo pasando su mano sobre su cabello- ¿Por que? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

La rubia veia la cara de confucion de Darien -No te lo dije por que no encontre el momento para hacerlo-dijo ella- Debo ser sincera contigo cuando nos encontramos estaba firme en no decirte nada... pero comprendi que de alguna forma merecias saberlo-dijo serena

Darien tenia su vista al piso- ¿Por que no me dijiste nada cuando te llame?-pregunto-Yo hubiera...

-Cuando me llamaste no te dije nada por que tu me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra ¿recuerdas?-pregunto sin dar tiempo a que el contestara- ademas me dijiste que no me amabas no podia tenerte junto a mi por un hijo-dijo la rubia-preferi salir adelante sin ti

-Me escribiste cartas y nunca pudiste decirme si quiera que era papa-dijo el-Yo tenia derecho a saberlo

-Jamas me imagine que tu seguias leyendo mis cartas -dijo ella- ademas se suponia que no estabas enamorado de mi, no iba a hacer q regresaras a mi por un bebe, nunca los utilizaria para algo asi-dijo serena-preferi afrontar la situacion sola

Darien guardo silencio ... despues de todo si el no le hubiera llamado para decirle semejante cosa hubiese visto a sus hijos... con que derecho preguntaba ¿por que no me lo dijiste? cuando la conocia a la perefccion.

-Se que esto te toma por sorpresa Darien...

-Yo soy lo de menos-dijo el- Tu estuviste sola no estuve a tu lado cuidandote, consintiendote, pasaste todo sola-dijo el tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas

-Fue duro no lo niego pero saber que llevaba un bebe nuestro en mi vientre me dio fuerzas para salir adelante -dijo serena- conte con las chicas y con mama-hizo una pequeña pausa- Con papa tambien conte pero a el le tomo mas tiempo asimilar q estaba embarazada a mi edad

-¿Un bebe? -pregunto pensando haber entendido mal por la emocion-crei que eran dos o es que uno...

-No tranquilo-dijo ella- lo que pasa es que pues no supimos que eran dos hasta que ya era hora de tener a nuestra hija no te imaginas la sorpresa de todos al saber que no era uno si no dos -dijo ella mientras recordaba ese momento- Estaba feliz y asustada te imaginas a mi edad con dos bebes, tenia que dividir mi tiempo entre la escuela, y mis bebes aunque mama me ayudaba con ellos

-Supongo que Kenji me odia por esto-dijo el- debio desear matarme el mismo ¿verdad?

-Fue duro para el Darien verme sola y con dos bebes-dijo la rubia- cada dia era un reto para mi, conforme crecian eran mas inquietos, no te imaginas cuando ambos empezaron a caminar era mas agotador entre las chicas y yo no nos dabamos abasto para cuidarlos-contaba ella recordando cada momento

-Dos hijos ... tengo Dos hijos -pronuncio

-Si dos una hermosa niña y un bello niño-dijo ella

-Deben estar hermosos-dijo el- ¿Donde estan?

-En el templo con las chicas-dijo ella

-¿Me permitiras conocerlos?-pregunto el pelinegro- se que quizas para ellos sea un extraño pero...

-No eres un extraño yo les hable de ti-dijo ella- les hice creer una mentira por que querian que supieran de ti por lo que yo les contaba

-¿Les contaste de mi?-

-Si, y quiero que me escuches Darien-pidio ella- nuestros hijos saben que tu trabajas mucho y por eso no estas con nosotros, les dije que siempre hablas en las noches para saber de ellos-hizo una pausa- desde que empezaron a preguntar por ti les dije esa mentira

-¿Por que les dijiste eso?

-No podia decirles que no sabias de su existencia-dijo ella- no se si decirles esa mentira fue bueno o malo pero ya esta hecho

-No importa Serena lo hiciste pensando en ellos

-Si, creeme siempre he pensado en ellos por lo que te quiero pedir que si preguntan si llamabas por las noches les digas q si y tengas cuidado con lo que digas

-Lo hare quedate tranquila

-Hay algo mas que debes de saber -dijo haciendo una pausa- tu ya conoces a tu hija

-¿que? ¿donde la conoci? ¿Cuando?-pregunto confundido

- La conociste en tu casa, cuando seiya ...

-Rini-dijo darien- Rini ¿es mi hija?-pregunto- pero si seiya dijo que era su sobrina

-Mintio-dijo serena- comprenderas que no podia decirte ella es Rini tu hija ¿verdad?

-La tuve en mis brazos, por eso senti esa sensacion al cargarla-dijo el- ¿Como no me di cuenta? por eso no la dejo decirme con quien venia

-Si, no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo

Era demasiado para Darien nunca en su vida se imagino algo asi, si saber que tenia dos hijos lo dejo en shock, saber que tuvo frente a el a su pequeña fue demasiado..Aun no salia de la impresion... se levanto sin decir nada y se dirigio a la ventana, Serena solo lo observo, eso si aun el tenia la ropita de bebe en sus manos

se paro a un lado de la ventana sin decir nada pero tenia tantos pensamientos

_¿Como es posible? yo soy papa Dios Mio soy papa de dos niños por Dios me siento.... feliz inmensamente feliz, pero aun no logro asimilar semejante noticia, es increible como la vida cambia en un segundo-miro la ropa de bebe- Mis hijos Dios tengo tantas ganas de verlos de abrazarlos, de besarlos... ¿que voy a hacer cuando los vea? ¿me van a querer? ¿que les voy a decir? -darien acariciaba la ropa de bebe y sus ojos se cristalizaron solo de imaginar a sus hijos- Rini es hermosa, ¿como sera mi hijo? ¿que dira mi hija al verme? No los vi nacer, ni dar sus primeros pasos, no estuve cuando dijeron sus primeras palabras..._

Serena lo observaba sabia que tenia miles de preguntas

-Darien...

-Cuentame Serena ¿como eran de bebes?-pregunto el sin mirarla

-Eran preciosos Darien no sabes lo qu senti al ver a esos dos angelitos en mis brazos conforme pasaban los dias todos estabamos felices, debo decir que cada dia con ellos era maravilloso-contaba la rubia- cuando empezarona dar sus primeros pasos no te imaginas que ternura verlos asi

-Perdi momentos que jamas voy a recuperar-dijo el- no sabes como lo lamento... he lamentado tanto que Luna perdiera a nuestro bebe sin saber que tenia dos hijos

-Bueno es cierto Darien perdiste muchos momentos pero pues vendran muchos -dijo ella-te aseguro que estan de lo mas ansiosos por verte

El pelinegro se acerco a Serena su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, de emocion, tantas cosas reflejaba la mirada de darien-¿Podria verlos?

-Claro ¿Quieres verlos ya?

-Si, si quiero verlos ya -pidio ansioso

-Ok dejame hablarle a Rei y Ami para que los traigan ¿si?

-Esta bien -respondio darien

La rubia se retiro un poco de ahi dejandolo en la sala

_Esto es maravilloso voy a conocer a mis dos hijos pero hay Dios me siento siento que mi corazon se va a salir de tanta emocion_

-Pronto estaran aqui-dijo la rubia sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-Ya muero por verlos -dijo el

-Lo se tranquilo

Hubo un silencio momentaneo entre ambos

-Todo esto es increible -dijo el pelinegro-aun no puedo

-No puedes creerlo lo se te entiendo -dijo ella- yo cuando los tenia a ambos en mi habitacion aun no me lo creia ¿sabes? cada vez que despertaba me asomaba a sus cunitas para confirmar que no era un sueño

Darien sonrio con ternura -Como huniese deseado desvelarme contigo, levantarme a cambiar su pañal, darles su comida

-Bueno pues podras llevarlos al parque, jugar ellos estan mas que emocionados con verte

-Dariencito quiere jugar contigo, al igual que Rini

-Darien... cito mi hijo se llama Darien

-Claro por que ¿No te agrada?

-Por supuesto que si-dijo el-es solo que no me lo esperaba

-Decidi sus nombres desde la primera vez que los vi-dijo ella- Dariencito es identico a ti tiene tus ojos, tu cabello, tu mirada

-Rini ahora q lo pienso es igual a ti ¿Como no me di cuenta?-se pregunto

-Quizas en el fondo si lo sabias -dijo la rubia-¿Quieres ver sus habitaciones?

-Si, me encantaria

-Vamos te muestro la de Rini-dijo ella

Al llegar a la habitacion Darien miraba de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo todo... el tapiz de las paredes era en color rosa, la cama de la niña estaba prefectamente ordenada sus sabanas eran de princesa, tenia un lindo osito de felpa sobre sus almohadas, junto a su cama una mesita de noche con algunos objetos de la niña.

Darien estaba maravillado se acerco a la pequeña mesita y vio una foto de su hija.. sonrio y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar

-Te has esforzado mucho por ellos

-Claro son mi razon de ser-dijo la rubia-ven vamos a la habitacion de Dariencito

La habitacion estaba tapizada de color celeste habian juguetes en el piso una mesita de noche estaba junto a la cama y sobre la mesa una foto... el la tomo y cuando vio a su hijo por primera ves sintio tantas emociones indescriptibles, tal como serena lo dijo era su mismo retrato.. No dejaba de admirar la foto y a la vez se reprochaba haber `perdido tantos momentos junto a ellos.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta hizo que el corazon de Darien diera un vuelco

-Llegaron-dijo la rubia-quedate en el pasillo ¿si? yo tre dire cuando salgas es que quiero darles la sorpresa

-Esta bien-respondio tratando de mantener la calma

La rubia salio a abrir la puerta en efecto eran las chicas con los niños

-Mami, mami-gritaban los niños

Darien sentia que ya no podia mas queria abrazarlos

-Mis amores pasen-dijo ella- Chicas pasen

-No serena nosotras nos vamos -dijo Rei- esto debe ser entre ustedes eso si esperamos verlos en el templo mas tarde

-Cuenta con ello-sonrio la rubia despidiendose de Amy y Rei

-Mami mami ¿ya llego papa?-pregunto Rini

-Mami dinos ¿Ya vino papa?-pregunto dariencito

-Vengan mis pequeños-dijo ella sentandose con ellos en el sofa-Antes que nada tranquilos ¿si? se que ansian ver a su papa asi como el muere por verlos pero prometan que seran buenos niños y van a querer mucho a papa ¿si?

-Prometido -dijeron los niños a coro

-Bien vamos a acercarnos un poco por aca-dijo ella tomando de la mano a los niños saliendo unos cuantos pasos de la sala

Por instinto El pelinegro supo que era el momento y camino hasta donde estaban ellos con su corazon latiendo a toda fuerza llego frente a ellos... hubo silencio momentaneo Darien los miraba... los niños lo miraban...

Rini se solto del agarre de su mama y corrio hacia su papa

-Papa, papa -grito la niña llegando hacia el, darien la recibio con un gran abrazo, cayo de rodillas para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas

-Mi pequeña-dijo el contrayendola contra su pecho- Mi hija, mi niña decia sin poder evitar q las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejias

-Papito veniste, veniste -decia la niña abrazandolo

Darien estaba feliz su corazon estallo de alegria al escuchar a la niña decirle papa, sintio tanta emocion...

-Papa, papa-se escucho la voz de Dariencito que se dirigio hacia el abrazandolo

Darien lo abrazo sin soltar a Rini tenia a sus dos pequeños abrazados los niños lloraron de emocion por primera ves veian a su papa. Serena veia la escena conmovida... no espero que las cosas fueran asi

-Papito ya no te iras ¿verdad?-pregunto Rini

-No ya no-respondio Darien dandole un beso en la frente

-¿Me llevaras al parque?-pregunto el niño

-Claro que si haremos todo lo que ustedes quieran-dijo brindandoles una sonrisa-vengan vamos a sentarnos al sofa-dijo caminando tomado de la mano de los niños hasta el sofa, los niños se sentaron uno en cada pierna de , Darien no se cansaba de mirarlos eran sus hijos... No podia creerlo

-Mami ven-dijo Rini- sientate aqui con nosotros

La rubia se acerco

-Son hermosos Serena-dijo Darien- son unos niños encantadores, estoy feliz no se que decir, me siento emocionado...Yo... son tantas cosas

Los niños abrazaban a Darien y posaron sus cabecitas en su pecho...

-Papito por fin veniste-dijo Dariencito

-Papa ya no te iras verdad, no queremos que trabajes mucho-dijo la niña-para que te quedes

-No los dejare-dijo Darien- ya no

-Papito ahora si podremos ir al parque y jugar pelota-dijo el niño feliz- tambien jugaremos con mis carritos

-Eso no es justo yo quiero que mi papa me lleve por un helado y juegue conmigo

-Rini yo quiero a papa

-Es de los dos Darien-dijo la niña

-Mis amores calma-dijo serena que al fin hablo- su papa jugara con ustedes los llevara a comer helados y todo lo que quieran pero tranquilos

-Papito ven-dijo Dariencito- quiero enseñarte algo

-No te lo lleves Darien que yo tambien quiero enseñarle algo-dijo rini

-Pero yo le dije primero asi que te esperas Rini-dijo el niño

-Princesita -dijo Darien- tranquila voy con tu hermano y despues contigo ¿si?-pregunto dandole un beso a la niña

-Si papa-dijo feliz

-Vamos papa ven-decia el niño llevandolo a su habitacion

Darien miraba a su hijo estaba emocionado era igual a el

-Papa-dijo el niño

-Dime hijo

- Te escribi esto-dijo dandole una pequeña tarjetita que se notaba habia sido elaborada por el mismo

-¿Para mi?-pregunto emocionado

-Si leelo papa-dijo el niño lleno de emocion

Darien abrio la tarjetita que contenia una nota adentro escrita con Crayola

_Papito me alegra mucho conocerte, te quiero mucho eres el mejor papa del mundo._

Darien estaba emocionado... era el primer regalo de su hijo

-Gracias campeon-dijo el cargandolo-te quiero mucho

-Yo tambien papa-dijo el niño abrazandolo fuerte

En cuestion de minutos volvieron con Rini y Serena

-Mira mama a papa le gusto mi regalo-decia contento el niño

-¿Regalo?-pregunto sorprendida

-Mira-dijo darien dandole la tarjeta, Serena al verla se emociono comprobo que sus hijos esperaban ansiosos a su papa

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Rini- esperame papi voy a mi cuarto

La niña volvio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una tarjetita similar a la de Darien

-Toma papito-dijo ella

Darien la tomo y leyo para si lo que su hija habia escrito_ Para mi papito hermoso... papito te quiero mucho por favor ya no te vayas lejos _

-Gracias Princesa-dijo el abrazando a la niña

Ambos niños se aferraban a Darien y el feliz de que sus hijos estvueran asi con el, penso que quizas no lo querrian pero debia reconocer que el hecho de que serena les hablara bien de el habia tenido mucho q ver

-Gracias Serena-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Por que?

-Por darme la mejor noticia de mi vida, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo y por ser una excelente madre para nuestros hijos

La rubia sonrio y observo a los niños- Verlos asi de felices me llena como no te imaginas

-Mami ¿por que no llevamos a papa con los abuelos?-pregunto Dariencito

-Eh... bueno mis amores ... lo que pasa es que... papa quiere pasar este dia con ustedes -dijo la rubia

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los niños

Serena sabia que no era buen momento para llevarlo con sus padres especialmente con su papa

-Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto-dijo Dariencito

-Noooo al mio-replico Rini

-Rini yo primero

-No yO primero -dijo la niña

-Rini dejame a mi papito

-Tambien es mi papa-cabeza de chorlito

-Cabeza hueca-dijo el niño

-Tonto

-Torpe

-Basta -dijo serena -les aseguro que papa puede jugar con ambos ¿que les parece si mientras juegan les preparo galletas y algo de tomar

-Buena idea-dijo darien- vamos niños a jugar-dijo levantandose con ambos niños hacia la haitacion de Dariencito

La rubia los vio irse y ella se dirigio a la cocina...

______________________________________

Los niños no dejaban de abrazar a Darien

-Papito ¿Por que nos llamabas solo cuando nosotros dormiamos?-preguto el niño

-Pues por que ... soy doctor -dijo el- y trabajo todo el dia. asi que llamaba a su mama por las noches

-Papa-dijo Rini- Yo a ti te vi antes...si te vi cuando fui con seiya a traer a mama

Darien palidecio ante esta pregunta sintio que se le movio el piso no esparaba que la niña recordara -pues... mira princesa lo que pasa es que...

Justo en ese momento intervino Serena-Lo que pasa Rini es que papa estaba enfermo y no quiso decirtelo ademas queria darte la sorpresa junto a tu hermano-respondio con una sonrisa sentandose en la cama

La niña no replico ante la respuesta, fue una respuesta q cualquier otra hubiese replicado pero ella no lo hizo..

-Mami papa ¿se quedara a dormir hoy?-pregunto Rini

-Pero papa si te quedas a dormir ¿te quedas conmigo?-pregunto el niño

-No es justo mama -dijo la pelirosa

-Mami ¿se quedara?-pregunto Darien- verdad que si

-Si papa se quedara y bueno podemos acomodar sus camas en una sola habitacion-dijo ella-para que los 3 duerman juntos ¿les perece?

-Siiiiiiiiii- Bien ahora vayan a darse un baño que papa y yo tenemos que hablar ¿si?

-Papito ¿No te vas a ir?-pregunto Dariencito

-Claro que no lo prometo-dijo el

Saliendo rumbo a la sala

-Sean obedientes y tranquilos papa no se ira -dijo serena sonriendo y caminando a la sala

-Son unos niños hermosos-dijo el pelinegro

-Gracias

-No pense que Rini me recordara -dijo Darien

-Ni yo la verdad se me paso el detalle -dijo la rubia- lo importante es que estan felices contigo

-Serena yo quiero darles mi apellido-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero...

-Por favor permiteme hacerlo son mis hijos -dijo el

-Esta bien si eso quieres

-Quiero muchas cosas Serena, No quiero dejar de verlos, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, conocerlos

-Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo-dijo ella- pero.. y ¿Luna? has pensado en ella

-Luna-susurro Darien- Antes de venir de viaje me dijo q tenia una condicion para darme el divorcio no me importa lo que sea-dijo el pelinegro- le dare lo que me pida lo unico que me interesa es estar junto a nuetstros hijos y junto a ti

-Suena tan facil...pero ¿Como crees que se sentira? despues de todo ambos esperaban un bebe y...

- SHHH No se si lo sea pero luchare por ustedes-dijo el-ella debera entender que las cosas se dieron asi, debe comprender que nadie es culpable de nada y que debe seguir con su vida es que Por Dios AUN NO PUEDO CREERLO-decia feliz -TENGO DOS HIJOS... DOS

La rubia sonrio a pesar de muchas cosas estaba feliz -Tranquilo Darien

-Es que no puedo ¿sabes? nunca me perdonare haberte dejado sola

-Eso no importa fueron quizas las circunstancias de la vida-dijo ella- ¿te parece si mas tarde vamos al templo? Rei y Amy estaran ahi

-Claro que si, tambien deseo ver a tus padres

La sonrisa se borro de cara de la rubia

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno Darien no creo que mi papa salte de felicidad al verte, les conte todo y se opone rotundamente a que conozcas a los niños

-Me lo imagino pero eso no me detendra, hablare con kenji no me importa que me golpee-dijo el muy decidido

-Esto no sera facil

-Nada lo sera pero no me rendire-dijo el

-Bueno pero al menos hoy no iremos con papa Ami y Rei quieren verte ¿te parece si vamos al templo?

-Claro que si muero por verlas

_________________________________________

Mina no habia ido a la casa de modas Haruka pasaria a visitarla mas tarde en dos semanas no habia sabido nada de Yaten y eso no la tenia muy bien, ademas tenia sus sospechas en cuanto a Malachite. estaba en un dilema ir a casa de los kou o no ir

_______________________________________

-Haruka ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada ... ¿sabes? pienso que a Mina le pasa algo

-¿Algo? ¿Como que?-pregunto Michiru

-Siento como si algo le preocupara

-Ummm no has seguido con tus celos ¿verdad?

-No.

-Mas te vale.. Haruka si ella estuviera enamorada de Yaten aun ¿que pasaria?

-¿Sabes como siguio Malachite?

Michiru dio un suspiro- segun se ya esta en su casa, la verdad esos ladrones lo dejaron muy mal

-Es una barbaridad lo que le hicieron esos tipos son unos salvajes -dijo haruka

_________________________________________________

En Casa de los Kou

-Oye Yaten ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto seiya

-No nada-respondio el platinado

-Oye Seiya ¿Has visto a Hotaru?-pregunto Taiky

-No, ha de estar con el pesado ese de Diamante -dijo el

de Pronto tocaron la puerta-Yo voy-dijo seiya

Al abrir para su sorpresa era Mina

-Mina

-Hola Seiya ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro adelante, que sorpresa

-Creeme no se ¿que estoy haciendo aqui?

-Creo que si sabes, yo creo que la causa de la cara de tristeza de Yaten eres tu-dijo Seiya

Ambos caminaron a la sala- Yaten te buscan-dijo seiya

El Platinado vio a la rubia ahi y de inmediato su corazon le dio un vuelco terrible-Mi...Mina

-Hola Yaten, Hola Taiky-saludo la rubia

-Mina que gusto tenerte por aca-dijo Taiky- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, Gracias Taiky Yaten ¿Podriamos hablar?

-Claro-dijo el platinado- vamos a mi habitacion-dijo caminando

-Mina-llamo seiya

-Dime

-Si necesitas ayuda solo gritas -dijo en tono de broma

-Ok lo hare-dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos Chicos entraron a la habitacion

-Taiky yo creo que lo mas conveniente es estar cerca por si Yaten se transforma -dijo riendo

-Lo mas conveniente es que tu y yo nos vayamos pues ellos necesitan hablar-dijo Taiky

-Pero...

-Nada de peros vamonos te aseguro que Yaten no hara nada tonto... bueno eso creo-dijo el castaño

_____________________________________________________

Mina y Yaten en la habitacion

-Yaten yo... vine por que no te he visto en dos semanas y pense que te habia pasado algo-dijo la rubia

-No Mina no me paso nada -dijo con una sonrisa- es solo que...

-¿Que? Dime ¿que pasa?

El platinado se acerco a Mina tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Me siento una basura Mina-dijo el con amargura- No estuve para ayudarte, pasaste por todo esto sola y te ofendi sin que te lo merecieras

-Yaten... tu no tienes la culpa en todo caso la unica culpable soy yo por no decirte lo que pasaba-dijo la rubia-La verdad Yaten nunca pense que Malachite fuera capaz de enviarte esas fotos ...Yo...

-Shhh no digas nada ya paso Mina perdoname porfavor

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Yaten-dijo ella

-No voy a permitir que te haga daño Mina-dijo el- No le permitire

-Yaten tu... Tu ¿lo golpeaste?-pregunto temerosa

-Si y lo volvere a hacer mil veces, no pensaste que me quedaria asi como asi-dijo yaten

-Pero... ¿No entiendes? el no se quedara asi Yaten No lo conoces -dijo ella aflijida- No quiero que te pase nada Yaten

-Mirame-dijo el levantando el menton de la rubia- NO me pasara nada siempre estare para protegerte lo prometo

-Yaten...

El Platinado la abrazo con fuerza ella se aferro a ese abrazo

-Mina ...susurro Yaten-No voy a permitir que te haga daño

Ella cerro sus ojos dejandose envolver por aquellos brazos que la envolvian en una gran calides...mientras el acariciaba su cabello

-Mina Haruka sabe que...

-No, no lo sabe... no se si pueda decirselo Yaten

-El te Ama sabra comprenderte-dice el platinado

-Yaten...es que no es tan facil, Ademas Malachite es socio de la casa de modas Yaten... por favor cuidate yaten el no se quedara asi de tranquilo

-No te preocupes por mi -dijo el viendo esos hermosos ojos

y se acerco a sus labios para besarlos, ella correspondio a ese beso...separaron sus labios y el poso su frente a la de ella

-Te amo Mina se que estas con Haruka pero queria que lo supieras, nunca deje de amarte aunque asi pareciera... es solo que me deje llevar por esas malditas fotos

-Yaten ...

-No me digas nada Mina solo abrazame -dijo el envolviendola en sus brazos

________________________________________________

Serena, Darien y los niños iban rumbo al templo. Los niños iban tomados de la mano de Darien uno cada lado se veian tan felices...

Cuando llegan a l templo los niños saludan a Rei y corren adentro a saludar a Amy

-Serena pense que no venian-dijo la morena

-Perdon Rei pero se nos hizo tarde

-Me imagino-dijo la morena viendo al pelinegro y acercandose a el

-Rei que gusto verte...

No pudo terminar por que para sorpresa de Serena Rei le habia dado tremenda bofetada a Darien con tal fuerza que hizo voltear la cara a un lado

-Bienvenido Darien-dijo la morena sonriendo- me disculpo contigo pero jure que esto seria lo primero que haria si alguna ves te veia por aca, Da gracias a Dios que no veniste cuando dejaste a Serena por que entonces te aseguro que no hubiese sido una bofetada

El pelinegro sobo su mejia- Tienes la mano mas pesada de lo que la recordaba-dijo Darien

Serena solo observo un poco asustada semejante bofetada pero sabia que su amiga haria algo asi- eh... vamos adentro estoy segura que Amy muere por verte-dijo la rubia

Los 3 chicos entraron al templo Amy se acerco a Darien y lo abrazo-me da gusto verte Darien

-Lo mismo digo Amy-sonri el pelinegro-me alegra tanto verte

-Papi, papi-gritaban los niños corriendo hacia el, quien los cargo a ambos

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Te queremos papa-dijreron ambos niños

-Yo los adoro-dijo el

-Mis amores vayan a la sala ahi encontraran un rico pastel-dijo la peliazul

-Siiiiiiiii-dijeron corriendo a la sala

-Veo que te quieren mucho-dijo la morena

-Si-contesto el pelinegro-Amy, Serena ¿me dejarian a solas con Rei por favor?

Las chicas asintieron y se retiraron

-Bien Rei se que estas molesta, merezco todo lo que tu quieras pero...

-Nada Darien No tienes idea como lloro por ti, como sufrio, cada palabra tuya la tenia grabada en su cabeza-dijo molesta-Nunca debiste decidir por ella... de haber sido mas inteligente hubieses visto crecer a tus hijos... fuiste un tonto Darien

-Lo se Rei pero no me quedaba otra salida... almenos eso pense yo-dijo el pelinegro- No queria verla sufrir, no queria causarle un dolor tan grande al decirle que otra esperaba un hijo mio... quizas no me entiendas Rei pero yo pense que era lo mejor

-Me llene de rabia contigo por haberla hecho sufrir durante 7 años junto a ella me preguntaba ¿por que? no encontraba una explicacion convincente...hasta que ella nos conto todo lo que habia pasado pero aun asi fuiste un idiotaa

-No tienes que decirmelo yo lo se, pero ahora luchare por ella, por mis hijos la Amo Rei nunca deje de amarla

-Mas te vale que cumplas lo que dices Darien-dice la morena de pronto dibuja una sonrisa- Ahora ven aca que muero por darte un abrazo-dice la morena a lo que darien accede, sabe que Rei quiere mucho a Serena

-Gracias Rei por no dejarla sola y por estar con ella

-No agradezcas ella es mi amiga-dijo la morena- vamos adentro con tus hijos

Mientras todos ellos compartian una tarde agradable... Seiya entraba a una cafeteria y de pronto ve a Hotaru en una mesa sola

-Hola

-Seiya ¿que haces aqui?

-Bueno vine a tomar un cafe ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Claro, sientate-dijo la chica

Seiya ordeno dos cafes

-Y ¿Que haces por aca sola?

-Digamos que necesitaba un respiro y quise venir a este lugar-dice la chica un poco triste

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero si deseas puedes contarme que te pasa-dijo seiya- Claro solo si quieres

La chica sonrio

-Es ¿por tu novio?

-Eh... si

-Segun note la ves anterior es un celoso de lo peor

-Asi es se comporta como un tonto-dijo la chica-es un posesivo de lo peor

-¿Por que sigues con el?

-Mi madre murio cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre murio hace un año-contaba Hotaru- papa antes de morir me hizo prometerle que me casaria con el... siempre quizo eso Diamante le parecio un buen chico

-Tu ¿Lo amas?

-Al Principio si pero desde que murio papa el ha cambiado mucho conmigo ¿sabes? siento que soy un premio que no se le va a escapar de las manos

-Yo creo que tu padre querria que tu fueses feliz y el entenderia si no es con Diamante, eres una chica muy linda y...

Seiya se detuvo al ver el sonrojo en las mejias de Hotaru- Perdon No era mi intencion

-Ay no disculpame tu a mi es que ... me lo dices de una forma que ... olvidalo creo que debo irme-dice Hotaru

-Si gustas te acompaño

-No gracias Seiya, es mejor que no

-Oye Hotaru ¿Me aceptarias otro cafe?

-Pues...

-Porfavor, mira aqui esta mis datos-dijo dandole una tarjeta- esperare tu llamada

Hotaru la tomo- gracias ahora si me voy

La chica salio de la cafeteria mientras seiya tenia una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

___________________________________________________

-Yaten creo que debo irme es tarde -dice Mina que se encontraba aun en la habitacion sentada en la cama del platinado

-¿Te llevo?

-No gracias no es necesario Yaten

-Pero Mina

Justo en ese momento el celular de la rubia timbro

-Bueno... si Haruka claro te esperare ... ok esta bien ... te quiero ... bye

El platinado no dijo nada cuando la rubia termino la llamada

-Bueno pues debo irme, Yaten por favor cuidate

-Claro que lo hare

-¿Lo prometes?

El sonrio- Te lo prometo

La rubia le dio una sonrisa saliendo de la habitacion y del departamento rumbo a su casa

_____________________________________________________________

-¿Ya mas tranquilo?-pregunto Michiru

-Si, me hace tanta falta Mina este dia ha sido eterno sin ella

-Me imagino-contesta Michiru

-¿Iras a algun lado?

-Voy a ver a Malachite

Haruka la miro enmarcando una ceja ¿En que parte me perdi?

-¿Por que?

-Es mi impresion o ¿Estas interesada en el?

-Por Favor Haruka no digas tonterias-dijo michiru- es mi amigo nada mas no tiene nada de raro que tenga una atencion con el o ¿si?

-Ok lo que tu digas michiru-responde el rubio- me voy te veo mañana

-Saludame a Mina

-Lo hare

_____________________________________________

Lita habia acompañado a Andy a casa de Darien pues tenia que recoger unos papeles que habia dejado olvidados dias atras

-Wow que casa -dijo la castaña-Darien si tiene buen gusto

-Si ven vamos al despacho-dice andy

-Sr andrew-dice molly

-Hola Molly ¿como estas?

-Pues... no muy bien

-¿Por que?

-La señora Luna esta en la mansion llego hoy en la mañana

-¿Que hace aqui?

-No lo se simplemente se instalo en la recamara del señor

-Molly quedate con Lita ¿si? voy a ver que hace ella aca

-Claro

Andrew subio a la habitacion de Darien y encontro a Luna en el pequeño sofa

-¿Pero que manera de entrar es esa Andrew?

-¿Que haces aqui Luna?

-Esta es mi casa, no tengo por que darte explicaciones Andrew

-No tienes ningun derecho a estar aqui y mucho menos a instalarte en la recamara de Darien-dijo el chico molesto

-A ver mi querido Andy creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle-dice ella con mirada desafiante-Soy SU ESPOSA, lo que quiere decir que tengo derecho de estar aqui y tu no eres nadie para correrme

-Eres una cinica despues de dejarlo a su suerte te apareces reclamando derechos que perdiste al irte

-Bueno Andy a mi me importa un rabano lo que tu digas la realidad es que soy la esposa de Darien aunque no te guste -dijo ella con altaneria- imagino que si serena estuviera aqui para ti seria lo maximo ¿verdad? pero pues lamento desilucionarte por que no es asi

-Tienes Razon si Serena estuviera aqui yo estaria Feliz por que ella es fue y sera el gran amor de Darien-dijo Andrew- y eso no cambiara

-Largate -grito Luna

Andrew se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitacion rumbo al despacho a recoger los documentos y dirigiendose a la cocina

-Lamento decirte Molly que la terca de Luna no se ira-dijo Andy- de alguna manera esta es su casa aunque no nos guste, hay que esperar a que Darien regrese

-Esta bien Señor Andy

-Se que no es facil para ti Molly pero ten un poco de paciencia ¿si?

-Claro que si señor

-Lita vamos

-Claro andy, Molly un gusto conocerte

-Lo mismo digo señorita

_____________________________________________________

Darien, Serena y los niños regresaban al departamento de la rubia

-Mami tengo hambre -dijo rini

-Yo tambien -dijo el niño

-Bien que les parece si se quedan con su papa mientras yo preparo la cena-dijo la rubia

-SIIIIII-gritaron los niños

-Vamos a mi habitacion papa-dijo el niño jalandolo

Darien se fue a la habitacion con sus niños los 3 se acomodaron en la cama

-Papi dime tu ¿Nos quieres mucho?-Pregunto Rini

-Los amo mas que a mi vida-contesto el con una sonrisa

-Y Tambien ¿quieres a mama?-pregunto Dariencito

-Claro que quiero mucho a su mama

-Papa ¿Seiya es tu amigo?-pregunto el niño

-Si, es mi amigo ¿por que pequeño?

-Porque... porque yo pense que el era mi papa-dijo el niño- No te enojes pero el era muy bueno conmigo y con Rini ¿verdad Rini?

-Si es cierto, tambien era muy bueno con mama-dijo la niña- Dariencito hasta lo queria adoptar

-¿Adoptarlo?-pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro

-Bueno... -dijo el niño jugando con sus dedos- Yo lo queria como papa

Darien al escuchar eso sintio que su corazon se estrujo por completo, Seiya habia logrado ganarse el cariño de sus hijos... cosa que lo hizo sentir mal por que Dariencito parecia tenerle mucho cariño a Seiya

-Seiya nos consentia mucho papa, nos llevaba a comer, una vez nos llevo al parque de diversiones todo un dia-contaba la pelirosa emocionada- Ahora que tu ya estas aqui debemos invitarlo a jugar con nosotros

-¿Le diras que venga papa?-pregunto el niño emocionado

-Si, claro que le dire-dijo el un poco triste al notar como hablaban los niños de Seiya

-Papito el abuelo Kenji y la abuelita IKuko se pondran felices de verte-dijo Rini

-Si claro que si-respondio el pelinegro

-Papito te quiero mucho-dijo Dariencito abrazandolo

-Yo tambien te quiero papa-dijo Rini abrazandolo junto a Darien

-Mis niños yo los amo son lo mejor de mi vida-dijo el pelinegro

_____________________________________________________

Mina caminaba de la mano con Haruka cerca de la casa, la noche estaba hermosa, el viento jugaba con el cabello de Mina

-Sabes preciosa hoy te extrañe mucho, la casa de modas no es lo mismo sin ti-dijo el tomandola de la cintura

-¿Me extrañaste mucho?

-Demasiado-respondio el acariciando su mejia- Preciosa te he notado estresada estos dias ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-pregunto levantando el menton de la rubia

-No no es nada

-Recuerda que yo estoy contigo para apoyarte en lo que sea por que te amo-dijo besando los labios de la rubia

-Lo se Haru-respondio ella dando un tierno beso en los labios

-¿Sabes? parece ser que Malachite esta mejor

-Ah... si

-Si, muy pronto creo que lo tendremos en la casa de modas-dijo el rubio abrazando a la rubia

_____________________________________________________

Darien, Serena y los Niños habian terminado de cenar

-Papa ¿dormiras con nosotros verdad?

-Claro que si

-Darien creo que los 3 no estaran comodos en una sola cama-dijo Serena

-Los 4 Mami por que tu dormiras con nosotros-dijo Rini

-Si mami-dijo dariencito- dormiremos todos juntos

-Eh... bueno..

-Yo creo que debemos pasar la cama de uno de los niños a tu habitacion-dijo el pelinegro- asi todos dormiremos muy comodos

Serena y Darien pasaron la cama de Rini a la habitacion de Serena poniendo la cama de la niña junto a la de Serena.

-Bien mis amores vayan a cambiarse de ropa y a lavar sus dientes -dijo la rubia

-Si

-Enseguida

Ambos niños salieron de la habitacion dejandolo solos

-Ummm supongo que vas a cambiarte-dijo la rubia

-Si

-Bueno pues hazlo yo voy a ver a los niños -dijo ella sacando un short corto y una camisa de tirantes-regreso en unos minutos

La rubia fue a ayudar a los niños a cambiarse mientras Darien se ponia un pantalon de dormir...

Minutos despues todos estaban en la habitacion

-Yo quiero dormir con papa-dijo el niño

-Mami no es justo-dijo la pelirosa haciendo puchero

-A ver momento que les parece si duermen enmedio de ambos-dijo Serena

Los niños accedieron durmiendo en medio de ambos... pero el niño se durmio abrzando a Darien, mientras que Rini durmio abrazando a Serena... los unicos que no podian dormir eran Darien y Serena.

La rubia acomodo con cuidado a Rini a modo de no despertarla y se levanto... se dirigio a la cocina por un vaso de leche y saliendo a una pequeña terraza que tenia el departamento. Se acomodo en un pequeño sofa que estaba ahi, bebiendo su leche pero con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

_Por fin los niños conocen a su padre... debo decir que las cosas salieron bien el supo entender aunque todo esto lo tomo por sorpresa, ahora no se que va a pasar..._

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir-dijo el pelinegro sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Darien pense que dormias

-Me creerias si te digo que no me es posible

-¿Por que?

-Por el simple hecho de que estoy feliz, tengo dos hermosos hijos y es tan dificil explicar lo que siento al verlos ahi dormidos y pensar que estuve tanto tiempo lejos de ellos -decia el pelinegro- No se ni siquera como explicarte

-Te entiendo-dijo brindandole una sonrisa

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro

-Princesa Gracias-dijo tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas

-¿Por que?

-Por el simple hecho de ser la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que amo, por ser valiente cuando tuviste que enfrentar todo sola y por hacer de nuestros niños lo que son ahora-dijo el pelinegro- Gracias por darme esta maravillosa noticia, se que aun hay cosas por solucionar pero quiero que sepas que lo unico que me importa en esta vida eres tu y mis hijos

-Darien...

-Te amo Serena nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, luchare por que seamos una familia-poco a poco el pelinegro se acerco a los labios de la rubia besandolos con dulzura... ella correspondio a ese beso

-Vamos a dormir -dijo el pelinegro- por que si los niños despiertan y no nos ven pueden asustarse

Ambos regresaron a la habitacion acomodandose junto a los niños

-Descansa Princesa-dijo el pelinegro dandole un beso en la frente

Minutos despues la rubia se encontraba dormida, Darien no podia dormir y es que temia que si dormia al despertar descubriera que todo era un sueño.

_Mis hijos aun no puedo creerlo.. son hermosos como siempre me los imagine ellos y Serena son lo que mas me importan en la vida, los amo y luchare por que seamos una familia_

Darien al fin se durmio por primera vez junto a sus hijos y a su princesa...estaba feliz por todo lo que paso el dia de Hoy tenia el regalo mas hermoso que jamas se pudo imaginar...

__________________________________________________

_**Hola niñas bien aqui el cap que tanto habian esperado yo en verdad espero que les haya gustado y pues espero sus comentarios que seran bien recibidos.**_

_**¿que hara kenji al ver a Darien? y muchas otras preguntas se resolveran a lo largo de los cap. en verdad gracias x su apoyo**_


	17. Sentimientos y Miedos

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Serena ellos y los niños aun dormian, Darien se desperto y no se cansaba de observarlos con cuidado salio de la habitacion...Moria por llamar a Andy y contarle que tenia dos hermosos hijos pero Antes que nada le preocupaba Kenji... Necesitaba intentar dar una explicacion, aunque quizas no le premitiria explicar nada pero debia intentarlo.

Dejo una pequeña nota para Serena sobre la mesa y salio rumbo a casa de Kenji e Ikuko...

-Kenji ¿estas molesto?

-Si, acaso no te das cuenta ese irresponsable de Darien llego ayer-dijo molesto- a estas alturas ha de estar feliz con los niños

-Querido es su padre-dijo ikuko

-Valiente padre-dijo furioso- tanto que decia amar a Serena y de buenas a primeras le rompe el corazon

-Pero Kenji Serena ya explico lo que sucedio

-¿YYYYYYYYYYY? que no se te olvide que esta casado, No quiero que se aparezca, no quiero verlo ni en pintura-dijo con suma molestia

-Debes poner de tu parte querido nuestra hija lo ama. tienen 2 hijos deberias esperarte a hablar con el

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Deja yo voy-dijo levantandose a abrir la puerta

Cuando abrio la puerta y vio quien estaba frente a el Sintio que la sangre le hervia, sus ojos se enrojecieron de colera y su semblante se poso extremadamente Serio

Darien al ver el semblante de Kenji se intimido un poco pero supo disimularlo... un pequeño silencio se hizo

-Buenos.....-no pudo terminar Darien el saludo por que Kenji le dejo ir tremendo puñetazo haciendolo caer al piso y rompiendole el labio

-¿Con que cara te presentas en mi casa?-pregunto furioso

El pelinegro se puso de pie limpiando su labio-Quiero hablar contigo Kenji-dijo el

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-respondio con seriedad

-No me ire de aqui hasta que me escuches

-Solo una cosa te advierto No te quiero cerca de mi hija y mucho menos de mis nietos

-Se que hice mal pero creeme que he pagado caro ...

-No me importa en lo mas minimo nada de ti asi que vete de mi casa

-Kenji ¿que sucede?-dijo yendo a la puerta y viendo a Darien frente a ell con su labio partido

-Ikuko buenos dia, lamento todo esto pero... necesito hablar con ustedes se que les debo una explicacion

-He dicho que te largues -dijo kenji furioso- no nos interesa una explicacion de tu parte-dijo cerrandole la puerta en las narices

Pero el pelinegro no se movio de ahi...

-Kenji pero escuchalo si quiera

-No. si quieres hazlo tu yo no quiero escuchar nada-dijo dandose la vuelta a su habitacion

Ikuko abrio la puerta y ahi estaba el parado

-Pasa-dijo ikuko- vamos a la cocina ahi podemos hablar

El pelinegro obedecio estar dentro de esa casa le producia tantos recuerdos

-¿Un cafe?

-Con gusto-respondio el pelinegro

-Mira nada mas como tienes el labio-dijo ikuko

-No importa. me esperaba algo asi-sonrio el pelinegro

Ikuko le sirvio el cafe a Darien y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina

-Ikuko yo tengo que explicarte muchas cosas-dijo el pelinegro- se que me porte como un patan con Serena pero si lo hice fue por...

-Tu hijo-dijo ikuko- Darien en verdad imagino lo doloroso que es hablar de tu hijo... asi que no lo hagas ya serena nos conto-dijo haciendo una pausa- pero aun asi Debiste decirle a Serena lo que esta pasando y las cosas no se hubieran dado asi

-Lo se pero no queria hacerla sufrir, nunca me imagine que ella estaba embarazada de ser asi, hubiera tomado otra decision

-Lo se, te conozco Darién, Todos cometemos errores asi es la vida de ellos se aprende-dijo ikuko- pero de ninguna manera te justifico ¿que piensas hacer ahora?

-Estar con mis hijos, recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos. darles todo el amor que no les di en mucho tiempo-decia el pelinegro lleno de ilusion- Quiero formar una familia con Serena y mis hijos

-Pero tu estas casado-dijo Ikuko

-Si, pero no me importa dar lo que sea con tal de conseguir mi libertad-dijo el pelinegro quien a estas alturas no sabia ¿que diria Luna?

-Darién... no se que decision vayan a tomar Serena y tu con respecto a su relacion pero sea la decision que tomen recuerden que estan los niños de por medio

-Lo se..Supongo que Kenji no me escuchara ¿verdad?

-Dale tiempo-sonrio ikuko- tu sabes como es con Serena para el sera su niña y lo sera siempre

-Lo se Ikuko debo irme Serena y los niños se extrañaran si no me ven

* * *

Mientras la rubia iba despertando apenas por inercia busco al pelinegro pero al darse cuanta que no estaba bajo de la cama ... encontro la nota y

_Hay no que no sea lo que estoy pensando-fueron los pensamientos de la rubia de inemdiato_

trato de calmarse pero conociendo a su padre no estaba muy segura de nada.. los niños debian despertar pues tenian que ir al colegio... los desperto se bañaron y ambos niños tomaban el desayuno.

-Mami ¿donde esta papa?

-Umm pues...

De pronto tocan a la puerta y al abrir la rubia ve a Darién

-Darien...

El pelinegro entro

-¿Donde estabas?-`pregunto pero al ver su labio-Ay no medigas que ...

-Fue tu papa pero shhh despues hablamos

-Papi, papi-se oyeron las voces de los niños que lo estaban ya abrazando

-Hola peques-dijo el feliz

-Papi ¿nos llevaras a la escuela?

-Claro que si, mama y yo los llevamos-sonrio Darien

-Ahora termine su desayuno y luego cepillan sus dientes -dijo la rubia-¿Cafe?-pregunto a Darien

-No, Ikuko me dio uno

-Entonces debo deducir que...

-Si, fue Kenji el que me golpeo-dijo el pelinegro

-Darien no debiste ir

-Tarde o temprano sucederia-dijo darien

-¿que te dijo?

-Hablamos de eso luego voy a darme un baño para llevar a los niños a la escuela

-Ok tienes 15 minutos-dijo la rubia sonriendo...

minutos despues iban rumbo a la escuela con los niños, uno a cada lado tomado de la mano de sus papitos, de sobra es decir que los niños iban mas que felices por primera vez sus papitos iban a dejarlos a la escuela juntos.

-Bien mis amores llegamos-dijo la rubia

-Papi ¿vendras por nosotros?

-Claro que si Dariencito aqui estare

Ambos niños dieron un beso en la mejia a sus papas y entraron a la escuela, Serena y Darien siguieron rumbo al departamento... una ves ahi

-Ahora si Dime ¿que paso con papa?

-Bueno me golpeo, no me quiere cerca de ti y menos de los niños, no quiso escucharme en lo absoluto -dijo darien triste- cometi un error lo se pero no quiero estar lejos de ti ni de mis hijos...Mis hijos no quiero alejarme de ustedes princesa

-Bueno... la reaccion de papa es normal Darien... ¿sabes? No quiero ni imaginar como reaccionara tu esposa cuando lo sepa

Darien paso su mano por su cabello en señal de frustracion... esto quizas costaria mas de lo que habia imaginado.

-Bueno al estar frente a Luna ya vere por ahora dejame disfrutar de los mas hermoso de mi vida

* * *

Malachite justo hoy llegaba a la casa de modas en donde fue recibido muy bien Por Haruka y Michiru...Mina solo lo saludo y se dirigio a su oficina, estaba preocupada claro que si, conocia a Mal y sabia que no se quedaria de brazos cruzados... tenia miedo por Yaten

-Que bueno que ya estes mejor-dijo Haruka

-Pues si me alegra mucho estar aqui-dijo viendo a michiru

-Oh yo me retiro-dijo Haruka -voy con mina

El rubio los dejo solos..

-Michiru gracias por tus cuidados-dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo hice con gusto y me alegra que estes mucho mejor

-Dejame agradecertelo con una cena ¿te parece?

-Pues... no se...

-No acepto un no pasare por ti a las 8-dijo saliendo de la oficina

El platinado estaba ansioso por ver a Mina asi que cuando Haruka salio de la oficina el entro

-¿Que se te olvido Haruka?-pregunto sin levantar la vista

-No soy Haruka lo siento Primor-dijo el platinado y de inmediato mina alzo su vista encontrandose con la mirada de el

-¿Que... que quieres?-pregunto nerviosa

-Ummm veamos-dijo sentandose en la silla- hablar contigo por las buenas

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar asi que sal de mi oficina-ordeno

-Mina querida sabes que tengo poca paciencia pero hoy hare una exepcion-sonrio- debo admitir que Kou pega fuerte, pero no sabe con quien se ha metido

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-dijo mina

Malachite se levanto abalanzandose contra ella y contraminandola contra la pared

-Mina yo no he dicho que le voy a hacer algo, los accidentes suelen ocurrir cuando menos lo esperamos-dijo el platinado-a decir verdad nunca pense que se lo dijeras primor eres valiente , pero debiste quedarte callada

-Sueltame, No me toques-decia intentando liberarse

-Mina ¿dime lograste algo hablando con Yaten?... dejame decirte que solo lograste ponerlo en peligro

-No te tengo miedo-dijo ella furiosa

-¿Segura?-pregunto- Piensas que Kou te protegera, creo que aun no te ha quedado claro que de mi no te vas a librar y mas vale que no le digas nada a Haruka por que...seria una lastima que le sucediera algo ¿No crees?

El platinado la solto y salio de inmediato de la oficina...

* * *

Taiky estaba leyendo un libro cuando de pronto de ese libro cayo una fotografia de el y de Amy juntos...Una sonrisa melancolica se escapo de los labios del castaño.. pero se vio interrumpido por Seiya

-¿Que haces?

-Seiya me asustaste

-Asi tendras la conciencia-respondio- oye esa foto es de Amy y tu ¿verdad?

-Si ¿porque?

-Taiky tu aun ¿la amas?

-Si, pero ella escogio a Richard -dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Como puedes decirlo como si nada?

-Creeme no es facil decirlo pero ¿de que serviria estar con ella si no me ama?-pregunto el castaño- Aunque no parezca me duele saberla de otro

-Parece que somos afortunados en el trabajo pero no en el amor -dijo Seiya

-¿por que lo dices?

-Te parece poco tu queriendo a Amy, Yaten enamorado de Mina y yo...

-De Hotaru-termino el castaño-Mira Seiya el amor es asi, se presenta en distintas formas para cada uno

-Hay no te me pongas filosofico-dijo Seiya-por cierto ¿Donde esta el enano?

-Aun no se levanta-dijo taiky- sabes desde que Mina vino lo he notado pensativo, no esta molesto pero algo le ha de pasar

-Pues ni como ayudarlo-dijo seiya

* * *

En Tokio Darien y Serena estaban en el departamento

-Serena por que no vienes a Francia con los niños-dijo el pelinegro

-No Darien dime ¿A que iriamos? tu estas casado no es conveniente

-Si... perdon

-¿Regresaras a francia pronto?

-En un par de dias hay cosas que no puedo posponer-dijo el-pero esta vez regresare lo prometo

-No prometas nada Darien-dijo la rubia

El se acerco a ella levantando su menton-Lo prometo, se que te falle una vez pero esta vez no pasara asi-dijo besando fugazmente sus labios

-Todo parece tan facil pero no lo es Darien y lo sabemos

* * *

Lita y Andrew estaban en el restaurante

-Lita tu ¿Puedes decirme que secreto tiene Serena?

-No hay ningun secreto-sonrio la castaña-Bueno mira ya Darien te contara cuando lo veas

-Y ¿No puedes contarme tu?-dijo tomandola de la cintura

-Andy nos van a ver-decia la castaña

-Y yo no lo veo nada de malo-dijo besandola delicadamente en los labios

-Oye...

-Moria por besarte-dijo el rubio

-Te ¿digo un secreto?

-Dime

-Yo tambien-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

* * *

Yaten llego a las afueras de la casa de modas...

_Muero de ganas de entrar a verla pero ... no quiero causarle problemas con Haruka creo que muchos le he causado ya..._

El platinado se disponia a marcharse cuando

-¿Yaten?

-Hola Michiru

-Oye ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto ella

-Solo pasaba por aqui-dijo el

-Entonces termina de pasar-sonrio-Vamos a la sala de juntas y platicamos ahi nadie nos interrumpira

El platinado obedecio, Michiru se habia convertido en una gran amiga para el y necesitaba desahogarse con ella... aunque no diria todo

-Bien Yaten dime ¿que te pasa?

-Es complicado-dijo el

-Sabre entender-sonrio- Adivino Mina ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo dando un hondo suspiro- me equivoque con ella Michiru, la juzgue mal, la trate mal injustamente y me siento un maldito miserable-dijo el platinado con la vista al suelo-debi saber que algo pasaba pero en lugar de preguntarle me deje llevar

-Debo deducir que ya sabes ¿por que te traiciono? o mejor dicho No te traiciono ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo hizo, Todo este tiempo estuvo cargando con una pena muy grande, no te imaginas como me arrepiento por todo lo que le dije

-Nunca dejaste de amarla y ahora menos ¿cierto?-pregunto ella

-Nunca lo hice y lo sabes Michiru pero ahora las cosas son diferentes-dijo el ojiverde

-¿Por que?

-Ella esta con Haruka

-Pofavor ¿Desde cuando te importa eso?-pregunto incredula

-Ahora es diferente No quiero lastimarla, Ya la lastime bastante y quiero verla feliz, ella se lo merece

-Dejame entender ¿Se la estas dejando a Haruka?-pregunto- No tengo nada en contra de la relacion de ellos pero tu... Precisamente TU se da por vencido, no puedo creerlo

-No es que me de porvencido es que Haruka la ha cuidado y protegido, ella merece estar tranquila -dice el platinado con infinita tristeza

-¿Me contaras que paso entre ustedes? es decir ¿Como aclararon las cosas?

-No puedo hacerlo en verdad -dijo el

De Pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Michiru

En ese instante entro Mina

-Hola Mich... - la rubia se detuvo al ver al platinado

-¿Que deseas Mina?

-Hola Yaten-saludo con trizteza en su voz para dirigir la mirada a Michiru-Malachite te envia estos documentos-dice dandole una carpeta

Yaten al escuchar ese nombre siente una rabia enorme...

-Gracias Mina-sonrie ella

-Bueno me retiro-dice saliendo de la oficina

-Ahora si volvamos a lo que estabamos-dijo Michiru- Mira Yaten tu sabes lo que haces pero si ya arreglaron sus problemas y sabes que fue un mal entendido creo que no deberias renunciar tan facil, vamos este no es el yaten que yo conozco

-Bueno Michiru ... Yo debo irme tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el platinado saliendo de la oficina

* * *

Serena y Darien habian salido a caminar a aquel hermoso parque que habia sido testigo de las citas entre ellos

-Nada parece haber cambiado-dice el pelinegro

-La verdad no-sonrie ella- ¿Sabes? durante tanto tiempo este lugar ha sido de alguna manera mi refugio... venia aqui dia a dia para para recordar, de alguna manera sentirte cerca de mi

-Serena, yo lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir-dijo el- se que con disculpas no remediare nada pero...

-Calma Darien ya lo que paso ya esta y nada podemos hacer-sonrio con cierta tristeza- Quizas asi debia ser, pero eso ya no importa

-Serena yo empezare con los tramites para que los niños tengan mi apellido, ademas quiero darles todo lo que no he podido darles a ti y a ellos

-Mira Darien... esta bien que quieras darles a los niños tu apellido no me opongo y tambien si tu quieres dales lo que tu quieras, pero a mi no...No tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo-dijo la rubia tratando de sonar logica

-No se trata de que tenga responsabilidad contigo o no, se trata de que te amo con toda el alma, que nunca deje de amarte-dice el- se que aun no soy libre para ofrecerte una familia como la que tu y mis hijos se merecen pero en cuanto lo sea todo sera distinto-dijo tomando suavemente el menton de la rubia y besando sus labios

Ambos despues de ese beso fugaz permanecieron en silencio y abrazados quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, eso no importaba en esos momentos..

-Creo que es hora de ir por los niños-dijo el

-Bien entonces vamos -sonrio la rubia caminando del brazo de Darien

Al llegar a la escuela ellos esperaron con los demas papas para entrar por sus niños... eso si Darien era el centro de atencion de las mamas que segun ellas disimuladamente lo miraban... Cuando ingresaron por los niños, Rini y Dariencito corrieron hacia su papa quien los recibio feliz

-Papi, papi-gritaron los niños

-¿Como estan mis niños hermosos?-dijo el pelinegro cargandolos

-Muy bien papito-dijeron los niños besandolo en la mejia

-Hola mis amores yo tambien estoy aqui-dijo fingiendo molestia

-Mami, mami-dijo dariencito corriendo a abrazarla y dandole un beso

-Mami, perdona mami pero nos emocionamos con papa-dijo Rini besando a serena

-Jajaja tranquilos primores yo entiendo -dijo con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-tenemos hambre

-Bueno yo tengo una idea-dice darien- ¿Que tal si almorzamos fuera de casa?

-Mami si-pidio Rini

-Si mami porfis ¿si?-rogo darien

-Princesa di que si-dijo el con dulzura

-Esto es injusto 3 contra una-dijo ella haciendo puchero-Esta bien vamos a comer fuera-sonrio

Minutos despues se encontraban en una pizzeria despues de tanto pensar decidieron comer pizza..

Los 4 comieron entre risas y bromas eran la familia perfecta

-Papi ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

-Si... Bueno Serena ¿Que dices?

-Esta bien vayan un momento-dijo la rubia

Los niños corrieron a los juegos mientras dejaron a los dos en la mesa

-¿Sabes? Ahora en la mañana que desperte tuve miedo de que todo fuera un sueño-dijo el pelinegro-es que jamas me imagine que tendria dos hermosos hijos

-Un sueño... nada es un sueño Darien -dijo la rubia

-Sabes me integrare al hospital central asi podre mudarme para aca y estar cerca de ustedes-dijo el- arreglare todo pronto

-¿Dejaras todo en Francia?

-Si, lo que mas amo esta aqui en Tokio-sonrío- no tiene caso que este en Francia

-Darien pero...

-Shhh por favor princesa .dijo posando sus labios en los de ella

* * *

Seiya estaba en su habitacion pensando en Rini y Dariencito

_Me imagino que han de estar felices con Darien, despues de todo asi tenia que ser... los extraño, extraño mucho a los niños ...son adorables y me robaron el corazon ojala pueda verlos pronto..._

_Hotaru ¿que estara haciendo? creo que no me llamara, a lo mejor esta con el esto es increible esta chica me gusta y tiene novio... que lio jajaja debe ser algun tipo de maldicion o algo asi_

* * *

Mina estaba ya por salir de la oficina cuando entro Malachite

-¿Por que entras asi?

-Se te olvida que soy accionista

-Porfavor eres accionista minoritario-dijo ella-la dueña es Michiru

-Lo se, pero no sabemos las vueltas que pueda dar la vida... por cierto michiru y yo cenaremos hoy juntos pero amor no te pongas celosa

-¿Que pretendes invitandola a salir?

-Nada malo-sonrio

De pronto entro Haruka

-Mina... oh perdon no pense que estuvieras aqui Malachite

-Descuida solo le estaba comentando a Mina que hoy en la noche invite a cenar a Michiru en agradecimiento por sus atenciones cuando estuve en el hospital-dijo el platinado

-Oh pues suerte con la cena-dijo haruka- Preciosa ¿Nos vamos?

-Si-dijo tomando su bolsa y tomando la mano de Haruka para salir de inmediato de ahi

Ya en el estacionamiento

-Mina Estas helada ¿que pasa?

-Nada, Haruka no pasa nada-sonrio-solo quizas es el cansancio

-Ok entonces te llevo a casa

* * *

Lita y Andrew cerraban el restaurante

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Supongo que de nada me servira decir que no ¿verdad?

-Correcto-sonrio el rubio

-Entonces vamos

-Oye espera Lita-dijo el tomandola por la cintura

-¿que sucede?

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte-dijo el con seriedad- pero te pido que seas sincera conmigo y que contestes la verdad

-Andy me asustas-dijo la castaña

-Solo promete que seras sincera, de tu respuesta depende tantas cosas

-Ok ok esta bien ya di lo que sea, pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Que?-pregunto sorprendida

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto de nuevo

-Andy... yo... SI, SI, SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-dijo emocionada y abrazando al rubio

-Gracias Lita me haces muy feliz-dijo besandola con dulzura

* * *

Yaten estaba su habitacion cuando de pronto entro Taiky

-¿Que pasa Taiky?

-Solo queria saber si ¿Ya tienes la cancion?

-Estoy en eso, ya casi termino de escribirla-dijo el

-Bien entonces te dejo-dijo el saliendo de la habitacion

Yaten estaba concentrado en su cancion hasta terminarla tomo su guitara y la canto...estaba inspirada en ella ... su Mina

**En mi alma hay un lugar amor**

**Calido y sensual como el mar azul**

**Esperando estoy a que vengas tu**

**Para mostrartelo**

Cantaba con sentimiento, cada palabra

**En mi habitacion cuando tu no estas**

**El tiempo se va lentamente y yo**

**Tengo que luchar por la adversidad **

**para sobrevivr**

**Dime que hice mal**

**para merecer tu desprecio cariño**

**Tanta soledad me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo**

**me quiero morir **

Esa cancion el se desahogaba era lo que sentia si estaba sin Mina, lo que quisiera decirle de una ves por todas

**Sin ti amor..**

**Todo es un desastre, me siento vacio**

**La vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo**

**Sin ti...**

**Salir a la calle no tiene sentido**

**Hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro**

**a mi corazon**

Mina... le dio y le da un sentido a su vida, un ¿por que? un motivo para ser feliz

**En el corazon yo conservo aun**

**El poema aquel que me diste tu**

**Tu primera vez esa timides**

**Mientra te amaba yo**

**Dime que hice mal**

**para merecer tu desprecio cariño**

**Tanta soledad me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo**

**me quiero morir **

**Sin ti...**

**Salir a la calle no tiene sentido**

**Hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro**

**a mi corazon...**

¿Que tenia ahora? Recuerdos, Trizteza, dolor, culpa... Mina estaba con Haruka

* * *

Kenji e Ikuko estaban en casa

-Querido no crees que fuiste muy duro con Darien

-¿Duro? -pregunto incredulo- Que de gracias a Dios que solo fue ese golpe y no lo mate por que es lo menos que merece-dijo el serio

-¿Sabes? el esta arrepentido de todo, quiere a los niños y ama a Serena

-A mi su arrepentimiento me vale un rabano-dijo el-no lo quiero en mi casa, ni siquiera cerca de los niños

-Pero que terco eres Kenji los niños tienen derecho a convivir con su padre

-No lo defiendas-dijo furioso

No lo hago es solo que soy realista

-Muy bien sere realista-dijo el- Ese señor esta casado, abandono a mi hija cuando mas lo necesito y ahora el señor muy campante quiere quitarnos a los niños

-Ah ya veo donde esta el asunto-rio ikuko- estas celoso de Darien Querido pero si el no ha dicho que se llevara a los niños ademas Serena no lo permitiria, Escuchame Kenji ella sabra como manejar la situacion

-Pero que tal que...

-Querido solo veamos como se dan las cosas y sea lo que sea debemos apoyar a Serena-dijo ella- desde siempre hemos sabido que el unico amor de su vida es Darien... No lo justifico y mucho menos pero todos cometemos errores

* * *

Michiru estaba mas que lista pues Malachite no tardaba en pasar por ella... pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes ya no irian a cenar... simplemente saldrian a caminar por ahi, ya que el platinado aun no estaba muy bien de los golpes del "asalto"

el platinado llego y ambos salieron a caminar encontrando una acogedora cafeteria en donde decidieron entrar para tomar un cafe y hacer un poco amena la platica.

-Gracias por aceptar la invitacion

-No hay de que en todo caso gracias a ti x invitarme-dijo michiru sonriendo

-Debo agradeecer que hayas estado al pendiente conmigo

-No hay por que... pero sabes aun no entiendo ¿por que no denunciaste el robo?

-No tenia caso alguno hacerlo-sonrio-ademas ya estoy mejor

-Eso es cierto-dijo haciendo una pausa- y dime Malachite tu ¿Tienes alguna persona especial?

-Si te refieres a una novia No, ya no creo en el amor-dijo el dando un sorbo a su cafe

-¿Porque?.. bueno si no es indiscrecion

-La mujer que mas ame y que sigo amando me traiciono enamorandose de otro-dijo el fingiendo dolor en sus palabras-desde entonces mi corazon pertenece solo a ella

-Es muy importante para ti ¿cierto?

-No imaginas cuanto

-¿Has vuelto a verla?

-Si, he intentado arreglar las cosas con ella pedirle una explicacion pero no me escucha... sabes ni siquiera esta con el tipo por el que me dejo... esta con otro

-Pero no entiendo ese tipo de mujeres-dice ella- aunque en algunos casos siempre hay una explicacion

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto el

-Bueno tengo a un amigo que tenia una idea equivocada de una situacion, a causa de eso trato a la mujer que ama de la peor manera-dijo ella-y ahora no se mayores detalles pero todo fue una equivocacion

-Wow pero ahora ellos imagino que arreglaran sus cosas y estaran juntos-dijo el deduciendo que esa pareja era Mina y Yaten

-Al parecer no es asi-dice ella

-¿Por que? acaso ¿No se aman?-pregunto el platinado

-Se amam demasiado diria yo, pero aun deben afrontar cosas, es decir ella esta en una nueva relacion y el parece que esta confundido en lo que debe hacer o no

-En definitiva el amor es complicado-dijo malachite con una sonrisa

* * *

Seiya estaba en su habitacion cuando de pronto su celular timbro

-Hola -respondio

-Seiya... soy... Hotaru

-Hotaru-dijo feliz- que gusto escucharte

-Perdona que te moleste pero... necesitaba escuchar a alguien como tu-dijo triste

-¿Pasa algo?

-No... solo queria darte las gracias por la platica del otro dia

-No agradezcas lo hago con gusto

-Bueno...yo...te dejo descansar-dijo Hotaru

-Descansa pequeña-dijo el

* * *

Mina estaba en casa aun con Haruka abrazada a el en el sofa... la rubia pensaba como decirle a Haruka lo de malachite, el solo hecho de hacerlo le daba miedo...

-Mina ¿que pasa?

-Nada...no es nada

-¿Nada?-pregunto ironico- mira como tienes los ojos estas a punto de llorar... es por el verdad

-No Haruka no es por el-dijo ella tratando de contener el llanto

-Entonces explicame ¿por que estas asi?-dijo furioso

-No me siento bien Haruka es todo-dijo ella definitivamente no era el momento de decirselo

-Claro como estoy yo aqui no te sientes bien, pero si fuera Kou seria distinto ¿verdad?

-No digas eso Haruka-dijo la rubia

-Es la verdad Mina estoy seguro que si ese estuviera contigo estarias feliz-dijo el molesto acaso ya se te olvido como te trata, se te olvida como te ha hecho llorar responde Mina-dijo el rubio

De pronto entra Lita

-Hola....-dice la castaña pero nota la tension -perdon creo que llegue en mal momento

-Descuida Lita yo ya iba de salida-dice Haruka solo mirando a Mina

el Rubio salio y Mina se dejo caer en el sofa

-¿Que paso Mina?

-Nada Lita ya sabes problemas de pareja-sonrio- si me disculpas me voy a mi habitacion-dijo mina

* * *

Andrew habia ido de nueva cuenta a la mansion

-¿Donde esta Luna?

-Ya esta dormida en la habitacion de el señor-dice Molly

-Darien ¿Ha llamado?

-No para nada

-Ok lo llamare desde el estudio-dijo andy

-Darien

-Andrew ¿como estas?

-Preocupado sin saber de ti-dice el en ese momento Luna toma el telefono de la habitacion para hacer una llamada pero al escuchar que Darien y Andrew hablaban decidio escuchar

-No tienes de que preocuparte -dijo feliz - no sabes lo feliz y emocionado que me encuentro

-¿A que debemos tanta emocion? hace mucho que no te escuchaba asi

-Sientate Andrew por que no me lo vas a creer

-Hay ya no seas payaso y dime ¿que pasa?

-Tengo dos hijos-dijo el feliz andy se quedo mudo y Luna ni se diga

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¿Estas loco? como que tienes dos hijos, ¿como?-preguntaba confundido

-No andrew no estoy loco tengo dos hermosos hijos-decia el

-Pero... pero... de quien son... es decir hay no Darien ¿estas borracho? por que como que tienes dos hijos pues ni que se hicieran y nacieran en 3 minutos explicame ¿Quien es la madre?

-Serena-dijo el

-Pero hay no yo no entiendo nada-dijo el rubio con una cara de confusion extrema

-Mira es largo de explicar pero lo que quiero que sepas es que tengo dos hijos y soy feliz

-No esto no lo creo-dijo el- como es que son de serena y tuyos, pues ni que fueran instantáneos los bebes Darien

-Ella estaba embarazada cuando yo acepte la beca

-¿queeeeeeeee? pues es que es increible

-Cuando te vea te contare con mas calma-dice el- ¿Haz sabido algo de Luna?

-Bueno esta instalada en tu habitacion-dice el

-Ya vere eso cuando llegue

-¿Como crees que ella tome el hecho que tengas dos hijos?-pregunta Andrew

-No lo se. La verdad

-¿Cuando regresas?

-En un par de dias aunque yo te confirmo con exactitud-dice Darien

-Ok entonces te estare esperando-dice terminando la llamada y sale del estudio

Luna pone el telefono en su lugar y aun no puede creer que Darien tenga dos hijos

_Maldita Serena como la detesto... dos hijos esto no pinta muy bien de seguro Darien me pedira el divorcio con urgencia, de acuerdo esperare a ver de que manera me dice que tiene dos mocosos con Serena... ya me lo imagino quiere jugar a la familia feliz pero... los niños pueden ser de gran utilidad necesito saber bien todo asi sabre como mover las piezas a mi favor, por que no dejare que sea feliz con ella..._

* * *

Mina estaba en su habitacion

_¿como se lo digo a Haruka? son tantas cosas las que me preocupan.. Malachite va tras Michiru, aunque no se a ciencia cierta sus intenciones con ella no es nada bueno...Yaten se que esta en peligro y moriria si le pasara algo, no debi contarle nada, por mi culpa corre peligro jamas me perdonaria que le pasara algo. Haruka no se que seria capaz de hacer lo que si se es que lo pondria en peligro tambien._

De pronto el celular de Mina timbro sacandola de sus pensamientos

-¿Yaten?

-Mina ¿puedes salir? estoy frente a la casa

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Solo queria saber si estas bien...dejame pasar ¿si?

-No Yaten

-Bueno entonces me quedare aqui afuera toda la noche-dijo el

-Si te dejo pasar un momento ¿Prometes que te iras rapido?

-Prometido

-Entonces esperame mientras me pongo algo para bajar-dijo ella terminando la llamada y poniendose un panst y una playera

Mientras el platinado esperaba fuera de la casa ...a que ella saliera sabia que tenia a Haruka pero... necesitaba verla hablar con ella preguntrale como se sentia de pronto Mina abrio la puerta

-Pasa-dijo ella apartandose

-Gracias por dejarme pasar-dijo el

-Creo que no me quedaba opcion-dijo ella cerrando la puerta

-¿como estas?-pregunto con dulzura

-Bien supongo-dijo ella

-Mina ¿por que no dejas la casa de modas?

-Creo que no lo entenderias-dijo ella

-El ¿Te ha molestado? por favor Mina si es asi no te calles dime lo que sea que yo te defendere -dijo el platinado

La rubia antes de contestar dio un hondo suspiro-Mira Yaten si te conte lo que habia pasado era por que ya no podia mas con esta carga, por que queria que supieras que yo seria incapaz de traicionarte pero ya olvidalo...Por favor Yaten te pido que... te alejes de mi

Estas palabras retumbaron en los oidos de Yaten una y mil veces en segundos

-Mina...

La rubia tomo las manos de yaten entre las suyas-Mira Yaten yo entiendo que te preocupes por mi pero no es necesario-sonrio con dulzura

-¿Me odias por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste?-pregunto el ojiverde

-No, Yaten no pienses eso no te odio no tendria ¿por que?-dijo ella- es solo que...

-Entonces es por Haruka -dijo el

-Creo que no me estas entendiendo-dijo Mina-Yo lo unico que quiero es que sigas con tu vida, tu carrera como hasta ahora, que seas feliz y que encuentres una chica maravillosa que te ame -dijo Mina

-No me pidas eso Mina yo... a la unica que amo es a ti no me pidas que busque a alguien mas

-Yaten...Mi lindo Yaten yo quiero verte feliz aunque no lo parezca-dijo ella tratando de contener sus lagrimas- se que encontraras a alguien que te hara feliz como tu te lo mereces

-Me niego a la estupidez que estas diciendo Mina -dijo el sin soltar las manos de la rubia-Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, Mirame y dimelo solo asi te creere

Era un hecho no podia mirarlo y decirle que no lo amaba pero, no queria ponerlo en peligro, no soportaria si algo le pasara... aunque eso fuera dificil de entender para el platinado

-Mira Yaten no entiendes -dijo ella

-La unica que no entiende aqui eres tu -grito

-Baja la voz-pidio ella

-Mina si el problema es Haruka dejame hablar con el y listo

-Tu lo dices muy facil yaten ¿que le diras?-pregunto ironica- espera no me respondas lo hare yo " Sabes que Tenou Mina me ama a mi asi que borrate de l mapa"-dijo ironica

-No esta nada mal-dijo el con cierta burla -pero no me creas tan insensible

-Bueno creo que contigo es imposible hablar en serio-dijo ella dando un suspiro-No puedes entender que solo quiero tu felicidad

-Ok quieres mi felicidad Mina entonces vamonos de aqui lejos de todo-dijo el -por que mi felicidad eres tu ¿Acaso no me amas?-pregunto -por que eso no me lo has dicho

-Uyyyyyyyy es imposible contigo

-Tu no amas a Haruka, le tienes cariño; me atrevo a decir que te gusta pero no lo amas

Mina guardo silencio ante las palabras del platinado por unos segundos- Tu no sabes nada asi que no hables

Por Dios Mina te conozco mas que a nada y se que me amas a mi ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? -dijo el con dulzura

Yaten por una vez en tu vida entiende que las cosas no son faciles para nosotros, Quiero que te olvides de mi se que encontraras alguna chica que te ame y seras feliz

Veo que estas de terca el dia de hoy-sonrío- creo que me voy y hablamos en otro momento

Mina al ver que el se iba cerro la puerta y corrio a su habitacion a tirarse en su cama

_¿Por que es tan dificil esto? No quiero que a Yaten le pase nada y Haruka...Haruka mi lindo Haruka no quiero lastimarlo _

_Yaten salio de casa de Mina confundido ¿Cómo demonios me pide que me enamore de alguien mas? A lo mejor se enamoro de Haruka y no quiere decirlo… si es asi no puedo hacer nada contra ello-penso con tristeza-si ella lo ama yo me quitare del camino con tal de verla feliz _

* * *

Los niños ya estaban dormidos asi como la noche anterior a excepción de Serena y Darien pues la rubia estaba parada a la ventana y Darien estaba en la terraza

_Habra alguna posiilidad de ser felices... ¿que va a resultar de todo esto?-se preguntaba la rubia mirando al cielo- la vida es tan complicada a veces y no se que pueda pasar..._

Darien sentia tantas cosas por un lado estaba Luna ... No es que la amara para nada es solo que como quiera es su esposa y sabia que algun pero pondria al hablar con ella... no sabia ni como iba a hacerlo pero era algo que debia hacer

-Darien...

-Serena pense que ya estabas dormida

-Bueno creo que al igual que la noche de ayer sufrire de insonmio-sonrio- aunque debo suponer que estamos iguales ¿cierto?

-Supongo

-Sabes queria decirte algo

-dime

-El proximo fin de semana sera el cumpleaños de los niños y pensaba al igual que todos los años hacerles una fiesta

-Esa idea es genial es el primer cumpleaños que celebraria con ellos-dijo el pelinegro emocionado

-Pero tu dijiste que te irias en un par de dias-dijo serena

-Olvidalo no me perdere un cumpleaños de ellos creo que ya me perdi muchos-sonrio-eso si ahora que estoy yo debes dejar que te ayude a organizarlo

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto-sonrio-Claro si estoy invitado y si tu estas de acuerdo

-UMMM dejame pensarlo-dijo haciendo una pausa- esta bien puedes ayudarnos

-¿Ayudarnos?

-Claro siempre lo he organizado con las chicas, papa, mama y Mina-dijo la rubia

-Bueno entonces lo organizaremos-sonrio el-aunque ¿crees que Kenji quiera?

-La verdad no lo se -dijo la rubia- pero debes darle tiempo

-Es curioso cuando nos hicimos novios tuvimos que estar a escondidas por que tu padre decia que no era bueno para ti-dice Darien- que solo te haria sufrir

-LO se pero te acepto por que aunque no queria vio que tu eres el amor de mi vida

-Si, pero te hice sufrir...Serena

-Dime

-Cuando me divorcie de Luna tu ¿Estarias dispuesta a iniciar una vida a mi lado?

-Darien... sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida y en otras circunstancias diria si sin pensarlo dos veces, pero y si no podemos estar juntos por una u otra causa-dijo la rubia con temor

-Estaremos juntos lo prometo-dijo el tomandola de la cintura y besando sus labios a la luz de la Luna aquella que habia sido testigo muchas veces de tantas promesas de amor entre ellos

Despues de ese beso el la abrazo con fuerza-Oye Serena yo corro con todos los gastos de la fiesta de nuestros hijos

-Pero Darién…

-Shhhh dame ese gusto ¿si? Ademas quiero hacerlo

-Esta bien si eso quieres hazlo

-Perfecto, por los gastos no te detengas-dijo Darién- Serena sabes pienso que el departamento es muy pequeño para ustedes

-¿Bromeas? Esta perfecto los niños tienen su propia habitación y son espaciosas-dijo ella- o ¿Le ves algo malo al departamento?

-No, para nada de hecho me gusta pero me encantaria que tuvieran una casa

-Ah no eso si que no-dijo ella- de ninguna manera aceptare que compres una casa

-¿Por qué no? Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes ¿Recuerdas como describiamos nuestra casa?

-Lo recuerdo pero no me cambies el tema-dijo la rubia-Darién porfavor no hagas gastos innecesarios

-Escuchame bien princesa-dijo el levantando el menton de la rubia- nada que sea para mis hijos o para ti es un gasto innecesario, y entiendeme un poquito ¿si? Solo quiero darles lo mejor

Amy y Richard estaban en el departamento que compartian

-Richard estaba pensando en comenzar con los preparativos de la boda-decia la peliazul

-Eso me parece excelente –sonrío ya quiero que seas mi esposa

-Bueno que te parece que nos casemos a principio del proximo año y en estos 6 meses preparamos la boda civil y religiosa-dijo la peliazul mas que feliz- claro si tu estas de acuerdo

-La verdad por mi me casara mañana mismo pero se que tu deseas una boda muy hermosa-sonrío- y aunque me parece una eternidad 6 meses esta bien eso si tenemos mucho que hacer

-Eres un amor Richard

-Amy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Nunca te arrepentiras de estar conmigo?

-Jamas-respondió con mucha seguridad- No niego que Taiky fue alguien muy espècial para mi y en mi vida pero la persona que amo eres tu-dijo besandolo

-Entonces adelante con los preparativos de la boda-dijo Richard

Haruka estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Mina y la verdad lejos estaba de imaginar Por que ella estaba asi…

En casa de Hotaru:

-Diamante Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pense mucho antes de tomar esta decision pero… Ya no podemos estar juntos

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto el platinado

-En verdad lo siento pero me di cuenta que no tenemos nada en comun, quizas tuvimos algo en comun pero no amor

-Hotaru ¿Acaso estas loca? O ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Por favor no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles

-¿Dificiles? Por favor todo lo que has dicho es una tonteria, dime ¿Qué sucede y lo solucionaremos?-Sonrío

-No se trata de eso-dijo ella-Respeta mi decision

-¿Respetar tu decision? Por ¡Dios Hotaru! Piensas echar tu futuro a la basura

-Lo lamento pero es un futuro que no quiero y se que papa me entenderia, por lo mismo te pido que lo hagas tu

Diamante la miro furioso dio media vuelta saliendo mas que molesto de ahí, Por una parte sentia alivio por lo que acababa de hacer; no sabia con exactitud ¿Qué haria ahora? Y menos si Ante haria algo en su contra por ahora no se preocuparia por ello.

**Hola mil perdones pero como saben algunas atravieso por algunos problemas personales pero recalco NO ABANDONARE MIS FIC, gracias por su apoyo y pues en el proximo cap vienen cosas interesantes como el encuentro de Darién y Luna ademas alguien mas sabra lo que Malachite hizo a Mina y los kou umm que les digo mejor esperen el cap que sigue **

**Mil gracias por sus buenos deseos Diane amiga de mi corazón te extraño muchisimo pero tranquila espero pronto estar por el msn **


	18. Si va ser sera

Faltaba un dia para la fiesta de los niños Darien se habia esmerado para los preparativos de la fiesta de los niños... habia alquilado un hermoso Jardin para la fiesta de los niños irian todos los niños del salon entre otros niños de los slrededores.

-Darien no crees que exageras con la fiesta

-No lo creo ademas quedamos en que me dejarias ...

-esta bien como quieras- oye sabes no creo que papa quiera estar presente mañana

-Aun no todo esta perdido princesa asi que tranquila ¿si?

-Bueno Mina y Haruka estan por llegar vamos con las chicas por ellos al aeropuerto-dijo serena- y despues vamos por los niños

-Bien- dijo el pelinegro asi ellos, Rei, Amy, Richard y Nicolas se dirigieron al aeropuerto a recibir a Mina y Haruka

-Muero por saber ¿como es Haruka?-pregunto la morena -aunque cabe reconocer que Mina no tiene malos gustos

-Es muy apuesto-dijo serena- aunque eso si tiene un caracter explosivo

-A mina como que le gustan los de caracter fuerte-dijo Amy

Entre platicas llegaron al aeropuerto en donde esperaban ansiosas la llegada de Mina y Haruka de pronto ven a la rubia corriendo hacia todos con una gran emocion

-¡Chicos!-dijo mina queriendo abrazar a todos los presentes a la vez

-¡MIna!-gritan emocionadas las chicas que la abrazan mas que felices, Haruka termina de llegar a donde estaba el grupo

-Ah es increible estar de nueva cuenta aqui con ustedes-dijo mina

-No has cambiado nada -dijo darien

-¡Darien! que gusto verte-dijo abrazandolo-La Diosa del amor sigue teniendo su esencia-sonrio

A lo cual todos dieron una sonora carcajada-Oye Mina presentanos a tu novio-dijo Rei

-Ay Cierto-dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a Haruka-Chicas el es Haruka Tenou accionista de la casa de modas en donde trabajo y mi novio-dijo con una sonrisa- Ellas son Rei, Amy-señalo- el es darien, Richard y Nicolas

-Un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo el rubio

-Bueno que les parece si nos vamos ademas Haruka y Mina imagino que desean Amy

Darien y Serena lleva a haruka y mina al antiguo departamento de la rubia, Ami, Rei, Nicoilas y Richard van al templo para preparan algunos bocadillos.

Despues de dejar a Haruka y Mina Serena y Darien salen rumbo a casa de kenji por los niños

-Darien yo insisto en que no es buena idea que papa te vea de nuevo

-No te preocupes por mi-sonrio darien con tranquilidad

* * *

Mientras en casa de kenji e ikuko

-Abuelito papa nos quiere mucho-dice la pelirosa- dijo que ya no se iria mas

-Si abuelito papa es muy bueno con nosotros-sonrie el niño-lo queremos mucho

-Ves querido los niños estan felices-dice ikuko

-Querida tu no encuentras como defenderlo ¿cierto?-pregunto kenji

Tocaron la puerta ikuk fue a abrir y se sorprendio al ver a darien con serena

-Pasen-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¡Papi!¡Mami!-gritaron los niños felices corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola papa -saludo serena al notar la cara de seriedad de kenji

-Serena puedes decirme ¿que hace el aqui?-pregunto dirigiendo una mirada molesta a Darien

-Rini, Darien acompañen a su mama al jardin-pidio el pelinegro

-Darien pero...

-Tranquila ¿si? no te preocupes-sonrio con dulzura

La rubia se llevo a los niños en compañia de Ikuko

-Crei haberte dicho que no te queria en mi casa-dijo furioso Kenji

-Si, me lo dijiste y entiendo pero estoy aqui por mis hijos-conesto Darien

-¿Tus hijos?-pregunto ironico-¿En un par de dias pretendes ser el padre que no has sido en años?

-Se que aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo pero aunque no te gusten son mis hijos-dijo el -y contra eso nadie puede hacer nada, Kenji solo quiero pedirte que estes presente en la fiesta de los niños mañana, hazlo por ellos que te adoran-pidio Darien

-Ire siempre y cuando tu no estes presente-dijo kenji

-Lo siento no puedo complacerte-contesto Darien con calma-quiero estar con ellos se que no lo entiendes pero estar en su cumpleaños para mi significa mucho, tratare de no cruzarme mañana contigo si asi lo deseas pero quiero estar con mis hijos

-Ahi estaremos -intervino ikuko que habia escuchado

-Gracias Ikuko-sonrio el- por favor diganle a Serena que la espero afuera con los niños se que mi presencia no es grata en esta casa-dijo saliendo de ahi

* * *

Mina y Haruka ya se habian acomodado en el departamento, el rubio recorria el departamento mientras mina terminaba de darse una ducha. Tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, comenzo a hojearlo y de pronto encontro una foto... Era una foto de Mina y Yaten juntos el estaba dandola un beso a Mina en la mejia mientras la tomaba por la cintura, Haruka mira con detenimiento esa fotografia...

_Ella se ve tan feliz sus ojos brillan de una manera especial y Kou creo que es la primera vez que lo veo asi de feliz se muestra de manera distinta su semblante es sereno... Se aman pero ¿que paso entre ellos?-sepreguntaba para si Haruka-Mina sonrie a mi lado pero no como lo hace en esta foto_

Guarda la foto poniendo el libro en su lugar.

-¡Haru! ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?-pregunta mina

-No preciosa Gracias-contesta sonriendo

-Oye ¿Crees que Michiru se las arregle sola?-pregunta Mina

-No esta Sola Malachite esta con ella-responde Haruka

-Haruka dime ¿que te parece Malachite?

-Lo he tratado poco pero me parece un tipo muy correcto-responde- A Michiru le agrada mucho

-Si, me di cuenta pero no me gusta para michiru-dice Mina

-¿Por que?

-No se como decirlo pero no me da buena espina-responde la rubia

-Mina ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Haruka ¿que sucede?

-Eh... Nada olvidalo-responde el- termina de cambiarte y nos vamos

-Esta bien-sonrie Mina -las chicas deben estar esperandonos

* * *

Mientras en el templo los chicos preparaban los bocadillos

-Que suerte tiene mina Haruka es Guapisimo-dijo la morena

-Tienes Razon lo dicho la Diosa del amor tiene buenos gustos-secundo la peliazul

-Aunque para ser sincera yo pense que se quedaria con Yaten-dijo Rei-Aunque claro que yo sepa nunca hubo nada entre ellos ¿o si?

-Quien sabe yo siempre deduje que quizas tenian un romance oculto-sonrie amy- pero la verdad quien sabe Yaten no es muy demostrativo que digamos

-Parece que Haruka es el bueno-dijo Rei- Nicolas por el amor de Dios quieres apurarte

-Cariño tranquilizate y mejor apurate tu en vez de estar hablando de es tal Haruka

-Nicolas ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto la morena-aprende a Richard que no esta nada de celoso

-No estes tan segura Rei- Hablo Richard mirando a Amy

-Vamos Chicos solo estamos evaluando los amores de mina-dijo Amy- pero cambiando de tema mañana es la fiesta de los niños imagino que estan mas que emocionados

-Darien se ha esmerado mucho en todo-dijo Nicolas- el amor por los niños se nota a kilometros

-Muy cierto amor-dijo rei- ¿saben? a mi me hubiera encantado ver su cara cuando supo que tenia dos hijos

-La verdad pobre de Darien-dijo Richard-menos mal no padece del corazon por que si no lo matan con esa noticia

-Si bueno debio ser muy lindo el momento y la manera en que serena se lo dijo-intervino Amy

-Hola a todos-saludo mina del brazo de Haruka

-Chicos vinieron pronto-dijo Amy- pasen y sientense

-Gracias

Minutos despues todos se acomodaron y empezaron a interrogar a Mina con preguntas sobre su estancia en francia

-No te puedes quejar Mina tienes a un hombre muy atractivo a tu lado-dijo rei

-Muy cierto-dijo amy

-Oigan chicas ¿Y serena?-pregunto Mina

-No ha de tardar pero como mañana es la fiesta de los niños deben estar arreglando detalles con Darien-dijo Amy

-Es posible-dijo Rei- es una lastima que Lita no pueda venir

-Si, Lita y Andrew haran falta-dijo mina- esperen q que conozcan al novio de lita es un amor

-Wow parece que les va muy bien a ustedes en el amor-dijo Richard- eso es execelente

* * *

Serena y Darien estaban en casa con los niños

-¿Que le dijiste a papa?-pregunto serena

-Trate de convencerlo para que vaya mañana a la fiesta-dijo Darien-Oye Serena quiero pedirte algo

-¿Que cosa?

-Quisiera pasar esta tarde con los niños si tu no tienes inconveniente

-No claro que no pero entonces ¿ No iras al templo?

-No, se que entenderan-sonrio

-Bueno esta bien deja los cambio para que los lleves donde quieras

-No te `preocupes puedo hacerlo yo-dijo Darien- ve al templo y nos vemos mas tarde aqui

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que si-dijo el

Serena salio al templo y Darien se quedo con los niños cambiandolos estaban mas que emocionados de salir con Darien

-Vamos niños a cambiarse saldremos a pasear-dice el pelinegro

-¿Con mama?-pregunta darien

-¿Les gustaria salir conmigo?

-Siiiiiiii esa idea nos gusta-dijeron a coro los niños

-Bien entonces a cambiarse-sonrio Darien

* * *

Mientras en el templo

-Oigan ustedes dos estan muy enamorados -dijo Mina viendo a Amy y Richard

-Mucho-dijo la peliazul- de hecho nos casaremos el proximo año

-¿que? pero ¿por que no habian dicho?-pregunto la morena

-Tomamos la decision apenas unos dias-dijo richard -Tenemos 6 meses para preparar las cosas

-Wow ustedes si van a prisa-dijo Mina- pero hay una boda es hermosa

-Mina pero tu ¿me ayudaras ?

-Bueno... no lo se Amy se me dificulta un poco por mi trabajo -dijo ella -pero...

-¿Pero que?-pregunto Rei

-Ya se con que ayudare -sonrio Mina

-¿Con que pregunto Amy curiosa

-Sera mi ayuda y regalo de bodas para ti amy-sonrio- yo confeccionare tu vestido de novia

-¿Queeeeeee?-grito Amy mas que emocionada

-Bueno si no quieres solo dilo-dijo Mina

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto amy asombrada

-No para nada yo confeccionare tu vestido de novia-dijo Mina- y no acepto un no por respuesta

-Te aseguro Amy que tu vestido sera de ensueño-intervino Haruka que tenia abrazada a Mina-es una maravilla diseñando

-Haru que exagerado eres tu lo dices por que me quieres-dijo Mina dandole un dulce beso en los labios

-Vaya vaya cuanto amor-dijo Rei- y yo que me imagine que llegarias a algo con Yaten

Al escuchar ese nombre tanto Mina como Haruka se tensaron, Rei se dio cuenta que sin querer habia hecho mal en sacarlo a platica- Mina yo lo siento …

-No te preocupes Rei-sonrio Mina- por cierto Como que Serena ya se tardo ¿No creen?

-¡Ya llegue!-grito la rubia un poco agitada

-Creo que a pesar de los años hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar ¿cierto?-dijo la morena

Lo cual causo mucha gracia en todos los presentes-Muy graciosa Rei-dijo serena

-¿Dónde dejaste a Darien?-pregunto Amy

-Bueno me pidio que lo disculparan pero queria salir con los niños hoy

-Ay que lindo se comporta como todo un papa-dijo Mina con sus ojitos

-Imagino que los niños estaban mas que felices –dijo Rei

-Si, Claro tu sabes que ellos anhelaban conocer a su papa

-Bueno Serena hay refrescos, pastel y galletas-dijo Amy

-Todo se ve delicioso-dijo serena

Mientras ellos seguian en su reunion Darien y los niños llegaban al centro comercial

-¿Quieren algo de comer?-pregunto Darien

-Un helado-dijeron a coro los niños

El pelinegro sonrio- dignos hijos de mi princesa, bien vamos a la heladeria-dijo tomando de las manos a los niños

Una vez adentro los 3 pidieron sus respectivos helados

-Ya quiero que llegue mañana papa-dijo el niño

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Por qué?-pregunto Darien

-Por que mañana sera nuestro cumpleaños y tu estaras con nosotros-dijo el niño

-Si papi te das cuenta es el primer cumpleaños que estaras con nosotros-dijo la pelirosa

-Si, el primero-respondio

-Pero no sera el ultimo ¿verdad?-pregunto el niño

-Claro que no tonto-dijo rini- papa vino para quedarse ya no se ira ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto-respondio- ahora que les parece si comemos y vamos a comprar ropa

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada la niña

-Si, o acaso ¿No les gusta la idea?

-Claro que si papa-dijo el niño-Rini apurate

-Ya voy darien tranquilo

En el templo la charla tenia como puntos muchas cosas de la vida de las chicas

-A ver un momento como que amy y Richard se casan-decia asombrada serena

-Asi es y no solo eso Mina le diseñara el vestido-dijo Rei

-Wow asi que habra boda pronto pues felicidades-dijo la rubia

-Oye Serenita tengo una duda-dijo mina levantando la mano

-Ay no Mina esas dudas tuyas-dijo Rei con resignacion

-Serena es solo una dudita

-Sueltalo Mina o se que no me dejaras en paz-dijo serena

-Ok ahí va-dijo Mina- ¿Qué hay entre darien y tu? ¿Arreglaron las cosas? ¿Dejara a su esposa?

-Espera crei que solo era una duda-intervino Amy

-Sip pero de una duda surgieron duditas-sonrio Mina

A decir verdad todos esperaban una respuesta de serena –Oigan es mi imaginación o ¿Qué? Pero siento que me acosan con la mirada

-Ya responde no la hagas de emocion-dijo Rei

-Bien para serles sinceras entre Darien y yo las cosas no estan ni bien ni mal-dijo ella- su esposa aun no sabe que tiene dos hijos y cuando lo sepa no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que va a pasar

-Bien pero tu Serena Aun lo amas ¿Cierto?-pregunto Amy

-Pues… si-respondio – se que quizas no deberia pero este amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa

-Pero y si su esposa no le da el divorcio ¿Qué haran?-pregunto Richard

-No lo se-dijo serena trizte pues esa posibilidad era real- quizas no estemos juntos nunca mas…

-Hay no serena pero si Darien te adora y veras que haran lo posible por buscar una buena solucion a todo-dijo Nicolas

-En mi opinión creo que el amor es suficiente para vencer cualquier obstáculo-intervino Haruka- Y si como intuyo su amor es verdadero veran que todo saldra muy bien

-Pues gracias por sus palabras –dijo Serena

Asi siguieron platicando lo que restaba de la tarde

Mientras los Kou

-La decisión es de los tres-decia Taiky

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seria?-pregunto el platinado

-6 meses es decir lo que resta del año

-Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Seiya –pero ¿Tu que dices Yaten?

El platinado no escucho-Aterriza Yaten-dijo Taiky

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-¿Qué opinas?

-Lo que ustedes decidan esta bien-dijo el platinado mirando hacia la ventana

-Esta triste ¿cierto?

-Claro Taiky que no ves la cara que trae-dijo seiya- por cierto en un par de horas llegaremos

-Si, muero por descansar-dijo el castaño

Andrew y Lita caminaban de la mano por el centro comercial cuando se encontraron con Kaoly

-¡Andy!-grito la pelirroja emocionada abrazandolo ante la mirada fulminante de Lita

-Kaoly ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Andy quitandosela de encima

-¿Por qué te comportas asi? ¿No te da gusto verme?-pregunto mirando molesta a Lita- y Esta ¿Qué hace contigo?

-Respeta a Lita Kaoly-grito Andrew

-¿Por qué?-pregunto - ¿Desde cuando defiendes a las empleadas de tu restaurante?

-Ella no es una empleada es mi novia, la mujer que Yo amo-dijo abrazando a Lita

-¿Qué? No Andy no puedes estar enmorada de ella-dijo señalandola

-Bueno ¿sabes? Lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo me fije en ti?

- Eres un…

-Cuidado no vayas a morder tu lengua-dijo Lita

-Tu ¡Callate!-le grito a Lita

-Hazlo si puedes-dijo la castaña desafiante

-Lita no es necesario –intervino andy- basta con que la ignoremos y yya-dijo tomandola de la mano y yendose de paso dejando a la pelirroja ahí parada

-Andrew ¡Regresa!-gritaba Kaoly ante la mirada de la gente mientras el rubio seguia de la mano con Lita

Darien y los niños

-Papi nos compraste muchas cosas-dijo Rini

-Y creanme aun faltan-sonrio

-Gracias papa-dijo el niño

-De nada lo hago por que los amo-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa- parece que mama no ha venido aun

-Bueno papi vamos a dejar las cosas a nuestro cuarto

-Esta bien –sonrio el pelinegro

Minutos después entraba Serena

-Hola Darien ¿Dónde estan los niños?

-En sus habitaciones guardando lo que les compre

-¿Qué les compraste?

-Ropa espero que no te moleste

-No para nada

-¿Qué tal la reunion?

-Muy bien Amy y Richard se casan

-Vaya esa si que es noticia

-¡Mami!-gritaron los niños corriendo hacia ella

-Hola mis amores ¿Cómo les fue? ¿se diviertieron?

-Mucho mami

-Papa nos compro helado y mucha Ropa-dijo la niña

-Si mama ir con papa de compras es muy divertido-dijo el niño emocionado

-Ya veo que la pasaron muy bien-sonrio

-Sabes que los quiero mucho-dijo el

-Lo se no tienes que decirlo

-Oye papa tu ¿Quieres mucho a mama?-pregunto Dariencito

-Claro que si hijo la adoro mas que a mi vida –respondio

-Y ¿Por qué la quieres mucho?-pregunto Rini

-Por que es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto por ser el amor de mi vida y ademas por ser la madre de dos hijos a los que adoro-respondio con dulzura ocasionando que la rubia se ruborizara

-Mami y tu ¿Quieres a papa?-pregunto la niña

-Eh… pues yo

-Mami responde-dijo el niño

-Si princesa responde-secundo Darien

La rubia miro con enojo a Darien sabia que se aprovechaba de la `presencia de los niños-si quiero mucho a su papa-respondio

-Ves Rini nuestros papitos se quieren mucho-decia el niño feliz

-Si que emocion, que emocion-decia la niña

-Bueno ya ¿Quieren cenar algo?-pregunto serena

-No mama papa nos compro de todo-dijo la pelirosa

-Bien entonces vayan a cambiarse-ordeno

-Siiiiiiii-dijeron obedeciendo a la rubia

Ya cuando los niños se habian retirado-Oye Darien eres un tramposo

-¿Por qué?

-Te aprovechaste de la presencia de los niños para hacer esa pregunta

El la miro con ternura-Princesa aunque no hubiese preguntado se la respuesta-sonrio- tus ojos hablan por ti

-Eres un vanidoso-dijo ella

-No, no lo soy es solo que te amo y te conozco demasiado –sonrio-por cierto en la habitación hay un vestido para que lo uses mañana

-No debiste Darien

-La mujer que amo debe verse espectacular en e cumpleaños de nuestros hijos-sonrio acercandose a ella-se que te gustara y lo luciras como una princesa

Mientras Haruka y Mina estaban en el sofa abrazados

-Haruka enserio ¿No quieres algo de cenar?

-No preciosa estoy bien-sonrio abrazandola contra su pecho-Te adoro mina

-Haruka…-dijo ella abrazandolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo que me gusta estar asi contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Siento mucha paz y mucha tranquilidad a tu lado

_Paz y tranquilidad-penso el rubio- mas no amor_

-¿Te gustaria leer algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Claro

La rubia alcanzo el mismo libro que Haruka habia visto y al hacerlo la fotografia cayo al suelo, Mina se agacho a recogerla y al verla sintio un vuelco en su corazon

-¿Qué sucede mina?

-Eh… encontre una foto de hace mucho tiempo-dijo observando aquella imagen con detenimiento

-¿Quieres mostrarmela?

La rubia le dio la foto a Haruka-Kou y tu-dijo observandola- hacian una buena pareja, se ven muy felices juntos

-Bueno… yo…

-¿Sabes? A mi me gustaria que esa misma sonrisa y mirada fuese para mi-sonrio- pero supongo que no podra ser

-Haruka son amores muy distintos-respondio ella sentandose a su lado- No me reproches ahora

-No lo hago Mina es solo que… lo envidio

-¿Envidiarlo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Por que el ocupa un lugar muy importante en tu vida

-Tu tambien ocupas un lugar importante en mi vida Haruka por favor no lo dudes ¿si?

Poco a poco se acercaron para darse un beso dulce, calido y tierno

-Te amo Mina-dijo abrazandola de nuevo

Luna se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Chiba

-¡Molly!-grito

Al grito Molly acudio rapido-Digame Señora

-Darien ¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

-No Señora Luna –respondio

-¿Estas segura?

-Si-respondio

-Bien retirate –dijo ella quedandose en la sala

_¿Cuándo aparecera mi lindo esposito? Es mas me da curiosidad saber ¿Cómo me dira que tiene dos mocosos con Serena? Hay ya me lo imagino ofrecera cualquier cosa por obtener su libertad… -penso mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- pero pues para mis planes vere lo que sea mas conveniente_

Mientras Andy y Lita desde el encuentro con Kaoly la castaña se habia notado seria, no habia dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron del centro comercial

-Lita ¿Estas molesta?

-No-respondio con desanimo

-Mirame-pidio levantando poco a poco su menton –Dime lo que sea

-Bueno Andy me molestan este tipo de cosas con tu ex novia-dijo la castaña- creo que deberias aclarar las cosas con ellas para que cuando nos vea juntos no haga este tipo de escenas

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-pregunto con dulzura a lo que la castaña asintio levemente- Esta bien en cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo hare lo prometo-dijo el sonriendo –pero tu por favor no te pongas triste ni nada por el estilo ¿si?

-Esta bien-sonrio la castaña abrazandolo- Te quiero mucho Andy

-Sabes que yo tambien te quiero mucho-dijo besandola con dulzura

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado estar mañana en el cumpleaños de los niños-dijo la castaña

-Lita en verdad lo siento creo que es mi culpa por el exceso de trabajo, te aseguro que yo mas que nadie muero por conocerlos-dijo el rubio- imagino que son hermosos

-No te imaginas cuanto-sonrio la castaña- ya me diras tu cuando los conozcas

A la mañana siguiente todo fue de gran movilización Serena y Darien desde temprano estaban en el jardin donde seria la fiesta de los niños para supervisar que todo se llevara a cabo asi como el pelinegro habia ordenado. Habia contratado a un decorador para arreglar el jardin con muchos globos de colores por todos lados, el pastel, la comida hasta habia contratado los servicios de un payaso para que alegrara a un mas la fiesta., las piñatas, regalos para los invitados, dulces, etc

-¿Qué te parece princesa?

-Todo esta hermoso pero no debiste Darien…

-Shhh-dijo posando sobre sus labios un dedo- no me contradigas quiero lo mejor para ellos y lo sabes ¿Crees que les guste?

-Les encantara-sonrio

-Bien entonces debo suponer que a sus amiguitos tambien les encantara-sonrio el pelinegro

-Gracias Darien

-No me des las gracias Princesa-dijo el tomandola de la cintura- me encanta verlos felices

-Bueno hay que terminar de ver los preparativos –dijo la rubia – por que debemos ir a cambiarnos nosotros

* * *

Mientras los niños estaban de lo mas emocionados

-Tia Mina ya ayudame a cambiarme-decia la pelirosa

-Rini relajate hay tiempo

-Tio Haruka vamos ayudame a vetirme-decia el niño

-Jajaja que lindo te dijo tio-sonrio Mina

-Me gusta como se oye eso-dijo Haruka- Preciosa yo creo que debemos cambiarlos ya

-Bien vamos entonces-dijo Mina

Asi Mina y Haruka se encargaron de cambiar a los niños….y todos los demas estaban cambiandose para ir a la fiesta.

Serena y Darien llegaron al departamento a cambiarse y cada uno se fue a su habitación para hacerlo

La rubia sobre su cama tenia el hermoso vestido que Darien le habia regalado para usar en la fiesta. Se sentia tan halagada por ese hecho pero sabia perefectamente que la realidad era otra. El vestido de la rubia era color vino de jersey de corte acampanado lazo ajustable y un escote en V en la espalda. A serena le quedaba perefectamente el vestido acentuando sus curvas. Claro los zapatos eran al tono del vestido de tacon 4 delgado se veia simplemente espaectacular su cabello lo llevaba recogido a una cola que dejaba caer al hombro dando un toque de elegancia con su peinado.

Darien lucia un pantalón de vestir en color negro y una camisa en color azul con tres botones desabrochados dejando ver su bien formado pecho o parte de el. Simplemente guapo, Varonil y encantador son 3 palabras que lo definen por completo.

Fue el primero en estar listo por lo que bajo a la sala a esperar a Serena quien llego algunos minutos después, Darien al verla se quedo sorprendido simplemente hermosa

-Wow Princesa creo que no me equivoque al elegir el vestido-dijo besando delicadamente su mano – estas hermosa

-Gracias tu no te quedas atrás te ves lindo-sonrie

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos antes de que Mina y Haruka lleguen con los niños

-Esta bien-dice la rubia tomando el brazo de Darien pues el pelinegro estaba ofreciendoselo

Asi subieron al auto rumbo a la fiesta de sus hijos –Sabes les tengo una sorpresa a los niños

-¿Qué sorpresa pregunto la rubia?

-Bueno yo mas bien creo que la sorpresa sera para Dariencito-dijo el pelinegro- pero mejor no te digo nada hasta que sea el momento

-Cuanto misterio-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Mientras ikuko y Kenji

-Kenji apurate quieres

-No me grites ikuko y ni creas que voy de buena gana-decia el- solo de encontrarme a ese señor se me revienta el higado

-Bueno ya sabes que no vas por ver a Darien vas por nuestros nietos-dijo ikuko

-Enserio que no se como serena esta como si nada acaso se le olvida que el señor es casado

-Querido nuestra hija no esta como si nada la conozco y imagino que tiene muchos miedos –decia ikuko- pero asi es la vida y pase lo que pase tendremos que apoyarla ¿Entiendes?

-Solo una cosa te digo-dijo el serio- yo no soportaria verla sufrir de nuevo y menos por ese señor

-Querido hoy no quiero discutir lo que si te pedire es que te compotes-pidio ella

En el jardin la decoración era estupenda era un ambiente muy alegre y colorido globos, piñatas mesitas para los niños, sombreritos, dulces, todo era de ensueño era la fiesta que cualquier niño desearia tener.

Las mamas de los compañeritos de los niños estaban encantadas con todo lo que habia en la fiesta de Pronto Darien y Serena entraban al hermoso jardin del brazo siendo admirados por todos, claro como era de esperarse las mamas de los niños se comian con los ojos a Darien que estaba guapisimo.

-Darien esto quedo hermoso-decia la rubia conforme caminaban por el jardin

-Que bueno que te agrada eso quiere decir que a los niños les encantara-sonrio el-Mira alla estan Amy y Richard-señalo

-Vamos a saludarlos

La pareja se dirigio a donde Amy y Richard se encontraban

-Hola Chicos

-Serena, Darien el lugar quedo hermoso-dijo la peliazul

-Bueno debo admitir que Darien hizo un excelente trabajo-sonrio la rubia-¿Dónde esta Rei?

-Aquí estoy-dijo la morena del brazo de Nicolas- vaya esta fiesta es la mejor que se ha visto por aca

-¿Dónde estan los niños?-pregunto Nicolas

-Mina y Haruka los traeran-dijo el pelinegro- supongo que no han de tardar

-Vaya ustedes lucen como toda una pareja-dijo Richard refiriendose a Serena y Darien lo que hizo que la rubia se ruborizara

-Mira Darien alla viene mama y papa-dijo serena viendo entrar a Kenji no muy feliz –Vamos a saludarlos

-Ve tu Serena ya ves que tu papa no quiere ni verme

-Esta bien vuelvo en un minuto-dijo ella

De pronto a Darien le cayo una llamada a su celular se alejo un poco para contestarla

-Ok entiendo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-dijo el pelinegro- Gracias por estar aquí-dijo finalizando la llamada

Luego de la llamada el pelinegro regreso con el grupo, mientras serena estaba con sus papas

-Papa cambia esa cara ¿si? Hazlo por mi-pedia la rubia

-Solo por ti y mis nietos pero eso si no quiero que se me acerque ese señor-dice mirando en direccion a Darien

-Parece que Kenji aun no te perdona –dice Rei

-Creo que eso me costara mucho

De pronto Amy ve hacia la entrada y ve a Mina con los niños en compañía de Haruka- Darien ahí vienen los niños.

Rini y Darien al llegar se quedan asombrados de ver lo bonito que se ve todo

-Papi-dice Rini corriendo hacia el

-Princesa estas hermosa-dice dandole un beso en la mejia

-Papa-dice el niño

-Hola campeon te ves como un principito

Serena se acerca a los niños y estos la saludan muy felices

-Mami gracias por la fiesta esta bonita-dice la pelirosa

-Bueno Rini dale las gracias a tu papa-dice la rubia – el se ha esmerado mucho por hacer de esto una maravilla

Los niños estaban mas que felices en compañía de sus amiguitos y sus papas por primera vez sus papas estaban juntos, sus abuelos y sus tias y tios postizos

-Esto esta genial-dice Mina- a mi se me hace que la harias como organizador de fiestas infantiles

-Eso creo-dice el pelinegro- pero pasen y diviertanse

Los niños jugaban en los juegos inflabes con sus demas amiguitos mientras los adultos conversaban de muchas cosas como era de espararse Darien mantuvo la distancia con Kenji para evitar un mal rato a los niños. Transcurria el tiempo hasta que a Darien se le ocurrio partir el pastel

-Princesa creo que es hora que los niños partan su pastel

-Cierto dejame voy por ellos-dice la rubia

Frente a todos los invitados estaba una mesa decorada con globos y un hermoso pastel con la foto de los niños y 7 velitas, los niños se pusieron tras el pastel en compañía de Serena y Darien. El cuadro era por demas perfecto.

-Momento –dice Darien- antes de que soplen sus velitas debemos cantarles las mañanitas

-Siiiiiiiiiii-gritan los niños mas que emocionados

-Bien entonces a la cuenta de 3 –dice Darien- 1, 2, 3

De pronto tras de ellos se escuchan 3 voces

**Estas son las mañananitas**

**Que cantaba el rey David**

**Hoy por ser su cumpleaños**

**Se las cantamos asi…**

**Despierten, niños des`pierten**

**Miren que ya amanecio**

**Ya los pajaritos cantan**

**La luna ya se metio**

Ante la sorpresa de todos Seiya, Taiky y Yaten fueron los encargados de cantar las mañanitas

-¡Seiya!-grito Dariencito corriendo hacia el

Claro Seiya lo cargo-Felicidades Campeon

-Pense que no vendrias

-Oye campeon no me perderia tu cumpleaños por nada-sonrie-Feliz cumpleaños Rini

-Seiya, chicos que bueno que vinieron-dice la niña dandole un beso a Seiya

-Esta era la sorpresa-dice el pelinegro a Serena

-Pues vaya que nos sorprendiste –dijo ella- jamas me imagine que ellos estuvieran aquí

-¿Por qué no? –dice el- veo que Darien lo quiere mucho asi que pense en invitarlos

-Gracias Darien-dice la rubia- Mis amores creo que deben pedir un deseo

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dicen los niños poniendose tras el pastel

-Ok a la cuenta de 3 piden su deseo-dice el pelinegro

1, 2, 3-Cuentan todos los invitados

-Que papa y mama esten juntos siempre-dicen los niños a coro apagando las velitas, tal deseo dejo sorprendido a mas de uno

-Vaya estos niños saben pedir deseos-dice Rei

-Si, normalmente pedirian una bicicleta-dice mina

-¡Mina!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad

-Oigan en mi vida me imagine que los kou cantaran las mañanitas-dice Amy

-Parece que darien penso en todo-dice Nicolas

Despues de pedir el deseo se repartio el pastel entre los invitados y los kou estaban con Darien

-Chicos muchas gracias por venir

-No agradezcas Darien sabes que lo hicimos con gusto-dice seiya

De pronto llega Dariencito –Seiya vamos a jugar ¿si?-pide el niño

-Esta bien vamos-dice sonriendo

-Yupi, Yupi-dice el Niño

-Enseguida regreso voy con este campeon a jugar-dice seiya tomando de la mano al niño

Darien aunque no quiera siente raro que su hijo se vea muy contento con la presencia de seiya en la fiesta-Chicos los dejo un momento disfruten de la fiesta los veo después-dijo dirigiendose a Taiky y Yaten.

Ambos Chicos buscaron una mesa en donde sentarse

-Oye Taiky ¿Ya viste a Amy?-pregunta el platinado

-Si, se le ve muy feliz con Richard-dice el de lo mas tranquilo- y ¿Tu?

-¿Yo que?-pregunta el ojiverde

-No te hagas ¿Ya viste a Mina con Haruka?-pregunta el castaño

-Si, debo admitir que se ve hermosa-dice con tristeza en sus voz

Haruka y Mina estaban en una mesa tomando algo

-Esto se pone mejor-dice mina- mira que idea la de darien la de traer a los chicos a cantar las mañananitas eso los hizo muy feliz

-Supongo que a ti tambien te hizo feliz eso ¿cierto?-pregunto Haruka

-Vamos Haruka no empecemos ¿si?

-Mina ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?-pregunta con ironia

-Haruka no seas paranoico, estoy aquí contigo

-Perdoname mina pero es que cada vez que lo veo tengo miedo-dice el- tengo miedo de perderte

Son interrumpidos por Rei

-Haruka ¿Me prestas a Mina un segundo?

-Claro-dice el

-Enseguida te la devuelvo-dice llevandosela

-¿Qué pasa Rei?

-Era mi imaginación o ¿Estaban discutiendo?

-Algo asi…

-Yaten ¿Cierto?

Mina solo movio su cabeza de manera afirmativa- bueno deja que Haruka se tranquilice un poco

-Gracias Rei

-De nada-sonrie

De pronto tras ellas aparecio el platinado

-Hola Rei

-Yaten que gusto verte-dice la morena

-Lo mismo digo-responde el- Hola Mina

-Hola-responde

-Bueno yo los dejo-dice la morena retirandose

Un silencio momentaneo se hace entre ellos

-Fue una sorpresa que ustedes estuvieran aquí-dice Mina

-La verdad fue una petición de Darien y ya sabes no pudimos negarnos-dice el platinado

-Pues si me lo imagino ademas a Dariencito le encanto la idea ya que es muy apegado a Seiya

-Si… Mina

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te ves hermosa-dice el con dulzura esa dulzura que solo utilizaba con ella

-Por favor Yaten…-dijo dando la vuelta pero fue detenida del brazo por el ojiverde

-Espera, no te vayas-dijo tomandola con suavidad

-Haruka puede vernos-dice preocupada- sueltame

-Esta bien-dice soltandola- solo… solo queria saber si ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar-dice Mina de pronto los brazos de Haruka la rodean de la cintura ante la mirada de Yaten

-Preciosa Crei que estabas con Rei-dice el

-Si, de hecho creo que fue por pastel-dice ella sintiendo la mirada de Yaten

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí Kou-dice Haruka sin soltar a Mina

-¿Te sorprende? No veo por que-responde molesto

-Mina vamos con Amy y Richard ¿si?-dice acariciando el menton de la rubia

-Esta bien, vamos-responde ella

-Un gusto verte Kou-dice yendose con Mina

Yaten siente ganas de golpearlo pero sabe que no puede hacer eso en la fiesta de los niños asi que solo decide volver a la mesa con Taiky

-¿Qué paso?

-Taiky no preguntes-dijo el platinado

De pronto a la mesa llego Serena

-Chicos ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-No Serena Gracias-dicem ambos chicos

De pronto la peliazul se acerca a serena- Serena creo que Darien te busca

-Ok Amy voy con el –dice la rubia

-Hola Taiky, Yaten-saluda Amy

-Hola –responde Yaten

-Amy que gusto volver a vernos-dice Taiky

-Cierto hace tanto que no sabia de ti-sonrie

-Yo me voy a caminar-dice Yaten levantandose

-¿Esta de mal humor?-pregunta ella

-Eso creo ¿Gustas sentarte?

-Claro-dice la peliazul

-¿Cómo estas Amy?

-Muy bien Taiky creo que no me puedo quejar-sonrie

-Tu sonrisa no ha cambiado en nada-dice el castaño- veo que sigues con Richard

-Si… la verdad es que todo va muy bien entre nosotros

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-dijo con sinceridad

-Y tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues entre discos, grabaciones y dos hermanos que por gracia de Dios no me han vuelto loco-sonrie

-Me lo imagino. Su musica se escucha siempre en las radios. Se habla de ustedes en revistas, programas les va bien ¿cierto?

-Asi es-contesto

Ellos al menos tuvieron una conversación amigable y civilizada por un buen rato. El ambiente en la fiesta para los niños era de lo mejor Seiya y Darien jugando con los demas niños.

-Darien ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Serena

-Nada solo observaba lo feliz que se ve Darien con seiya-dijo el pelinegro

-Darien no pienses cosas que no son-dice la rubia- es natural que el Niño lo quiera mucho, es lo mas cercano que tuvo a un padre, pero no debes preocuparte a ti tambien te quiere mucho asi que deja esos celos ¿si?

-No son celos

-¿seguro?

-Si

-JAJAJA OK-dijo la rubia divertida por la cara de Darien

-¿Sabes? Me pregunto si ¿podre ganarme a los niños?

-Tonto ¿de que hablas? Ellos te quieren mucho y lo han demostrado

-Pienso que quizas Kenji tenga Razon y pretendo ser un buen padre en dias cuando en años jamas estuve presente

-Darien deja de decir tonterías –dijo ella- mejor ven vamos con Rini que esta mas que feliz con todo lo que tu les has dado hoy

La fiesta transcurrio con la quiebra de Piñata, la funcion del payaso y juegos hasta llegar a su fin sin duda para los niños habia sido la mejor fiesta que jamas habian tenido. Llego la hora de despedir a los invitados los cuales estaban mas que felices quedando solo los chicos en el local.

-Wow bombom con todo este alboroto no te habia dicho que te ves hermosa-dice con amabilidad

-Gracias Seiya-responde la rubia- Oye gracias por venir

-Ya no lo agradezcas –sonrio- lo hice con mucho gusto

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la rubia

-Bien Bombom –sonrio- ya te imaginas entre grabaciones y todo lo que la carrera implica

Mientras ellos platicaban Yaten se moria de los celos de ver a Su mina con Haruka es que simplemente no podia, no lo soportaba…

-Yaten disimula un poco-dijo Amy

-¿Se me nota mucho?-pregunto ironico

-Mas de lo normal

-Amy ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que Malachite le hizo a Mina?-pregunto viendola con enojo

-No me correspondia a mi decirlo Yaten-respondio- era algo muy delicado- y ella lo quizo asi

-Pero yo tenia derecho a saber lo que habia pasado-dijo el

-Comprendo pero ya las cosas estan hechas

-Que facil es para ti decirlo-dijo el ojiverde

-No es que sea facil Yaten es solo que debes comprender…

-¿Comprender? ¿Qué? Que por un mal entendido trate a Mina como una cualquiera cuando ella no se lo merecia-dijo el- Crei que eramos amigos Amy

-Lo somos Yaten pero Mina es mi amiga tambien

-Entiendo. Amy disculpa mi actitud-dice el

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se solo quiero que ella sea feliz-respondio sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

Kenji e ikuko se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos para despdirse de los niños y de todos los demas. Claro Kenji ni si quiera vio a Darien cosa que para nadie paso desapercibida

Tiempo después cada uno fue a casa los Kou estaban en un hotel…

-Regreso mas tarde-dijo el platinado

Ante la mirada de los otros dos salio del hotel a caminar por aquellos lugares que disfruto en compañía de ella…

Serena y Darien ya estaban en casa, los niños estaban a punto de dormir

-Mami fue increible que Seiya estuviera en la fiesta-decia el niño emocionado

-Si me lo iamgino-dijo la rubia sin perder detalle del semblante de Darien- eso se lo debes a papa que fue el de la idea

-Gracias por haber traido a Seiya papa-dijo el Niño feliz

-Sabia que te agradaria la idea-sonrio

-Papi a mi me gusto todo lo de la fiesta-dijo la pelirosa

-Que bueno princesa-sonrie el

-Bueno mis amores despidanse de papa por que deben dormir

Los niños se despidieron de Darien y Serena fue a acostarlos mientras Darien estaba en la sala. Se sentia feliz de haber estado en el cumpleaños de sus hijos, pero a la vez se sentia trizte por muchas cosas.

-Darien ¿Quieres un café?-pregunto la rubia

-Supongo que no seria mala idea-sonrio

La rubia preparo las dos tazas de café y las llevo a la sala-Toma-dijo dandosela a Darien

-Gracias

-¿Qué sucede Darien?

-Pues… debo ir a Francia-dice el- tengo que hablar con Luna lo mas pronto que pueda

-Lo se … ¿Cuándo te iras?

-En un par de dias-dice el desanimado

-Entiendo pues que sea lo que Dios decida-dijo trizte la rubia

-Mirame Princesa-dijo tomando el menton de la rubia – estaremos juntos pase lo que pase luchare por que asi sea… Lo prometo

-No prometas nada Darien… No aun cuando no sabemos ¿Qué pasara?

-Te amo y esa es la unica verdad –dijo el- nunca dudes de ello dijo besando a la rubia y claro que ella correspondio ese beso

A la mañana siguiente Mina y Haruka partieron muy temprano de nueva cuanta a Francia… Los Kou se fueron en el vuelo siguiente pues todos tenian compromisos por cumplir alla.

Unos dias después en la casa de modas todo estaba muy bien entre Mina y Haruka, claro Malachite no perdia oportunidad para fastidiar a Mina.

-Haruka mira estos son algunos diseños para el vestido de boda de Amy-decia mostrando los bocetos

-Preciosa estan hermosos creo que Amy no se decidira-dice el

-Pues tendra que hacerlo a menos que quiera casarse muchas veces-sonrie Mina

-Oye Creo que Michiru y Malachite estan saliendo

-Si… eso creo-dice nerviosa- pero no se no me termina de gustar la idea

Darien tomaba un vuelo con destino a Francia tenia que solucionar la situación con Luna a como diera lugar…

En la mansion como era de esperarse Luna ya estaba enterada por Darien que tenian que hablar asi que lo esperaba de lo mas paciente

En Tokio Serena estaba angustiada sentia temor de que Darien no regresara y es que lo amaba mas que a su vida eso era mas que un hecho pero tenia miedo esa era la realidad… Los niños sabian que su papa volveria para quedarse pero … y si No era asi ¿Qué pasaria? Eso y mucho mas atemorizaba a Serena.

Darien no quiso llegar directo a la masion por lo que se alojo en casa de andrew para poder pensar con claridad.

Y como todo plazo se cumple el estar frente a Luna no seria la excepción llego a la mansion en donde fue recibido por molly

-Señor buenos Dias

-Buenos Dias Molly ¿Dónde esta la señora?

-Desayunando en la terraza

-Bien por favor que nadie nos moleste –dijo el

-Esta bien

Luna estaba tomando su desayuno al verlo le sonrio- Darien amor no pense que vendrias pronto

-Ni yo lo tenia planeado Luna-dijo haciendo una pausa – debemos hablar

-Me asustas amor ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con inocencia

Darien sabia que esto no seria facil si bien su relacion no fue la mejor, ella iba a darle un bebe y compartieron años juntos con momentos buenos y malos hasta que ya no se pudo mas

-Si gustas termina de desayunar-dijo el

-No Cariño lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez

Darien se sento a su lado tomando con suavidad sus manos entre las de el-Luna tu sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo vego pidiendote el divorcio, ya que no nos entendemos y lo mas sano para ambos es terminar-dijo el viendola a los ojos-Estoy aquí para pedirtelo de nuevo de la manera mas amable para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo

-Asi que era eso-dijo con aparente trizteza- el divorcio de nuevo

-Luna Mirame-dijo tomando el mentón de ella con suavidad- Compartimos muchos momentos juntos, hubieron momentos hermosos en nombre de ello te pido que lleguemos a un acuerdo

-Darien tu ¿Crees que solo me interesa tu dinero?-dijo ofendida- que poco me conoces Darien, me doy cuenta que solo he sido una extraña para ti

-Luna por favor…

-Porfavor tu Darien ¿Qué piensas? Acaso piensas que con dinero se soluciona todo-`pregunto ella a punto de llorar

-No me malentiendas

-Callate Darien no tienes ningun derecho a ofenderme de esa manera, es una pena saber que a pesar de todo nunca logre que me amaras por ella-dijo haciendo una pausa- Siempre estuvo serena entre nosotros

-Escucha quizas no te ame como la amo a ella pero lo que senti por ti fue diferente y especial-dijo el

-¿Piensas ir con ella?-pregunto- por favor no mientas yo creo que al menos merezco sinceridad de tu parte

-Si, deseo estar a su lado Luna-dijo el

-Quieres tener hijos, una familia ¿cierto? Tu sabes que esperabamos un bebe pero de no haber sido por Molly ….

-Por Dios Luna eso fue un accidente tranquilizate-pidio el limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban en las mejias de luna

-Quiero ser sincero contigo Luna-dijo el temiendo la reaccion que ella tuviese- Serena tiene dos hijos y yo soy el padre

-¿Qué estas diciendo Darien?

-Se que te duele… saber eso pero

-Tu no sabes lo que siento al escuchar eso Darien-dijo ella- ella tiene los hijos que tu tanto anhelas

-Luna…

-¿Qué vas a decirme? –pregunto molesta- que con una pension esto se arregla

-No, se que no es facil pero tanto tu como yo tenemos derecho a rehacer nuestra vida ¿Entiendes? Tu tienes que ser feliz Luna

-Mi felicidad esta contigo Darien tan difícil es entender eso

-Mira pideme lo que quieras-dijo el- te lo dare

-No hay nada que me interese de ti mas que tu amor-dijo ella- el cual siempre se que le ha pertenecido a ella

-No me hagas difícil la situación

-¿Dificil? Ja no me hagas reir tu tienes una familia pero yo dime Darien ¿Qué me queda a mi?-pregunto con llanto

Darien se sentia miserable de ver a Luna asi pero… serena y los niños estaban antes que nada- quizas ahora no comprendas las cosas Luna pero… es lo mejor

-Lo mejor para ti-dijo ella levantandose y dandole la espalda

Darien paso su mano en su cabello en señal de frustración-Luna …

-No me digas nada Darien tu ¿Crees que no me duele?-dijo sin mirarlo- tu estaras con ella y tus hijos como siempre soñaste… me doy cuenta que jamas fui ni signifique nada en tu vida

-Eres especial para mi Luna

-Si, claro tan especial que jamas me amaste-dijo ella- ¿sabes? Ahora creo que lo mejor que le paso a nuestro hijo fue no nacer, pues nos habrias abandonado de todas formas

-No digas eso Luna yo amaba a nuestro hijo cuando se estaba formando en tu vientre y lo sabes

-Ahora da lo mismo ya, de todas maneras ya tu decision esta tomada-dijo Luna-¿Eso es todo lo que querias decirme?

-Luna…

-No Darien no quiero tu lastima-dijo ella- en este instante me voy de esta casa

-Eso no es necesario, esta casa es tuya

Luna salio de la terraza a la habitación y Darien tras ella

-Espera Luna-dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-No Darien ya dejame ¿Quieres el divorcio? Pues bien Darien no te preocupes te lo dare –dijo ella con trizteza

Darien no podia creer lo que escuchaba -¿Qué dices?-pregunto incredulo

-He dicho que te dare el divorcio-respondio- asi que arregla todo para ello, ahora vete

-Luna no quiero que las cosas terminen mal

-¿Y que propones? Que después de estar divorciados sea amiga de serena y tuya y todas las tardes salgamos a tomar un café y me cuenten lo feliz que son ¿Eso quieres?

-No…

-Mira querias el divorcio ya dije que te lo dare ¿contento? Ahora vete

Darien se sentia mal por Luna, no queria que ella se quedara asi de trizte

-He dicho que te vayas-dijo luna

-Esta bien Luna, Gracias por comprender… -dijo el saliendo de ahí

Luna al escuchar que cerro la puerta sonrio- _Creo que debi ser actriz esto de actuar me sale muy bien… Darien se lo trrago completo_

El pelinegro fue al restaurante de Andrew

-Darien ¿Cómo te fue?

-Acepto darme el divorcio-dice el

-Y ¿Por qué lo dices asi? Crei que estarias feliz por eso-dijo andy

-Lo estoy-dijo el

-Ah entonces estas asi por que te pidio todo tu dinero ¿verdad?

-No, ¿sabes? Ella dijo que no le interesaba mi dinero… tomo la noticia muy mal-dijo el- no pense que se pusiera asi

-Veamos Darien ¿le creiste? Vamos amigo lo hizo para conmoverte lo cual puedo ver que logro a la perfeccion

-NO Andy se notaba muy sincera

-Ruegale a Dios que no cambie de parecer-dijo el- ese cambio tan repentino no es asi por que si

-Pues espero que no-dijo el- bueno le dare la noticia a Serena

-Estoy seguro que le alegrara saberlo-dijo andy-Oye ¿Cuándo te vas a Tokio?

-Mañana-dijo el

Yaten se encontraba en su habitación ya habia tomado una decision junto a sus hermanos pero no queria dejar sola a Mina.

En la casa de modas el ambiente era dentro de lo que se podia describir "Normal" Mina estaba en la oficina con Haruka, cuando de pronto el telefono de la oficina timbro siendo Haruka quien contestara, al escuchar la voz del otro lado se tenso

-Ok esta bien… ¿Dónde nos vemos?... bien ahí estare-dijo colgando

-¿Quién era Haru?

-Un cliente que esta interesado en una linea de ropa-dijo el

-¿Por qué te pusiste serio?

-Eso es mentira preciosa-dijo el tomandola de la cintura

-Oye no me cambies el tema ¿Ire contigo?

-No, no es necesario-dijo el- lo vere mañana

-Bueno esta bien-dijo ella abrazando al rubio

Al dia siguiente

-Mami ¿Hoy viene papa?

-Si Rini hoy vendra-sonrie

-Que bueno mami ya lo extrañamos mucho

-Oigan me pondre celosa-dijo haciendo puchero

-Mami a ti tambien te queremos mucho-dijeron los niños abrazandola

-Lo se mis amores

* * *

En casa de los kou

-Yaten ¿A dónde vas?

-Por ahí-dijo sin mas saliendo de la casa

-Yo espero que el cambio le sirva-dice seiya

-Esperemos que asi sea-dijo Taiky

En la casa de modas

-Mina ¿Dónde esta Haruka?-pregunta Michiru

-Pues según se iria a ver un cliente –respondio

-¿Cliente? ¿Quién era?

-No lo se la verdad no me dijo mas

Michiru se acomodo en la silla –Mina hay algo que debo contarte-dijo emocionada

-Supongo que es algo bueno por que te ves emocionada-dijo mina

-Si-contesto feliz- estoy enamorada de Malachite

-¿Queeee?-grito Mina al escuchar semejante cosa

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que no te agrada la noticia

-Eh… Bueno no me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Enamorada? Si no lo conoces mucho que digamos Michi

-Lo se, Mina pero me enamore es tan lindo, Tierno, dulce es que no se como describirlo

-Pues…. Felicidades-dijo con aparente Felicidad- solo ten cuidado Michi ¿si?

-¿Cuidado?

-Si… bueno es decir ya que no lo conocemos tomaras las cosas con calma

-Mina no te preocupes –sonrio- ni que fuera un delicuente-dijo poniendose de pie- me voy tengo pendientes en mi oficina

Mina estaba asombrada eso era lo que el deseaba y Michiru estaba emocionada con el pero ¿Cómo decirles la verdad?

Algunos minutos después entro Malachite a la oficina de la rubia

-¿Por qué demonios entras asi?

-¿Por qué estas molesta?-pregunto el

-¿Qué pretendes con Michiru?

-Ah ya entiendo son celos –dijo con cinismo- tranquila tu sigues siendo la numero 1

-Alejate de ella tu solo vas a jugar con ella

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad-sonrio- es mas para que veas que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice te ofrezco una disculpa

-Es increible tu cinismo

-Primor es increible tu falta de credibilidad a mis palabras-dijo acercandose a Mina- ¿Dónde esta tu noviecito?

-Que te importa-dijo ella- Alejate de mi

-Bueno por hoy me comportare correctamente –dijo el en el oido de la rubia

-Me das asco-dijo mina empujandolo

El platinado solo rio y salio de la oficina

_Ya no puedo mas… ya no-decia mina _

Mientras Haruka llegaba a la direccion indicada vio un auto estacionado, no muy convencido bajo y toco el timbre de inmediato abrieron la puerta

-Pense que no vendrias

-La verdad no se que demonios hago aquí-dijo entrando y observando el lugar

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Deja las cortesias Kou-dijo mirandolo –y ve al grano ¿Qué demonio quieres?

-Bueno… quiero hablar contigo

-¿De que? Que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-Te equivocas Tenou-dijo el- quiero hablar contigo de … Mina

-¿Quieres que la deje para que vuelva contigo?-pregunto con burla

-Basta de payasadas-dijo el platinado- te hice venir por que quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho

-La cuido mucho de ti Kou-dijo Haruka

-Tenou que Idiotaa eres no es de mi de quien debes cuidarla

-Habla claro por que mi paciencia se agota

-Tu ¿Tienes paciencia?

-Habla de una vez

-Escuchame con atención- Pidio el

-Como ordenes –respondio

-Hace un tiempo mina y yo estuvinmos aquí-dijo viendo la cara de Haruka- si me vas a golpear dejame terminar, ella estuvo aquí y hablamos al fin supo por que la trataba mal-dijo haciendo una pausa- de la misma manera que yo supe lo que habia sucedido

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Fui un tonto ¿sabes? Me deje llevar antes de investigar y la trate mal, claro no debo entrar en detalles de cómo la trate a ti te consta –dijo el platinado

-Me estas hartando con tanta vuelta dime ¿ DE QUIEN DEBO CUIDARLA? Y ¿Por qué DEBO CUIDARLA?

-Antes escucha con atención lo que voy a contarte-dijo el narrando lo que habia sucedido con mina y omitiendo momentáneamente el nombre de Malachite… Haruka no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando… - y eso fue lo que sucedió

-¿Quién se atrevio a hacerle algo asi?-pregunto furioso- ¿Sabes quien fue?

-Si, lo se

-¿Qué esperas para decirmelo? Lo matare con mis manos –dijo furioso tomando de la camisa con fuerza a Yaten-¡Dimelo!

-¡Sueltame!-dijo el safandose del agarre-antes que nada promete,que la protegeras

-Lo hare pero dime ¿Quién abuso de Mina?

-Malachite-dijo Yaten con rabia

Al escuchar ese nombre Haruka se quedo en blanco en su mente ese nombre hacia eco- ¿Malachite?

-Si, tu socio en la casa de modas-dijo el-

-¡Mientes!

-¿Qué ganaria con mentir?-dijo el platinado

-No es posible ¿Cómo se atrevio? ¿Cómo?-gritaba

-Haruka ¿Te das cuenta? Mina esta en peligro con ese maldito ahí

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-No lo se… Ella es asi prefiere llevar las cosas solas-dijo yaten

-Lo matare –dijo haruka-Juro que se arrepentira de lo que hizo

-Bueno yo se que quizas mina se enfade por que te lo dije pero… necesito que la cuides-dijo el platinado- se que lo haras

-Espera Kou-dijo Haruka

-¿Qué quieres?

-Gracias-dijo Haruka

-Deja la cortesia para otra ocasión-dijo el platinado- como me gustaria ver como le rompes la cara a ese imbeciil

Una sonrisa se cruzo en los labios de Haruka-Creo que puedo complacerte-dijo el- Eso solo si estas pensando lo mismo que yo

-Creo que por primera y unica vez pensamos igual-sonrio yaten- eso si no te acostumbres

-Bien ya que estamos en la misma frecuencia hay que ir a cumplir tu deseo-sonrio

Ambos Chicos salieron del departamento ….

Mina marcaba a Haruka una y otra vez y no obtenia respuesta dado que era tarde ya estaba preocupada, ademas siempre la llamaba y era extraño que en esta ocasión no lo hiciera..

_A lo mejor aun esta en esa reunion-decia un poco inquieta_

Michiru y Malachite entraron a la oficina tomados de la mano,ante la mirada de Mina

-¿Ya se comunico Haruka?-pregunto Michiru

-No aun no y ya me preocupa-dice la rubia- No me ha llamado desde que salio

-Si eso es raro bueno mina ¿Nos vamos?

-Eh… si pero me voy en mi auto

-Si gustas yo podria llevarte-dice el platinado

-No, me ire sola

-Mina si gustas te acompaño y asi platicamos –dijo Michiru

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia

En el estacionamiento Michiru sigue a Mina en su auto Malachite se despide de ellas camina hacia su auto sonriendo disfrutaba ver como Mina sufria con su presencia, busco en la bolsa de su pantalón las llaves del auto subio a el y lo encendio, sonriendo salio del estacionamiento tomando la carretera que lo llevaba a su departamento no se percato que un coche con luces apagadas lo seguia de cerca.

-No se como Mina puede estar con el imbeciil de Haruka teniendome a mi a su lado-decia orgulloso en voz alta mientras observaba por el retrovisor, Cuando de pronto ve un coche amarillo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta golpear la parte trasera de su coche.

-¿Qué te pasa estupido?-grito Malachite mientras que por el retrovisor veia de quien se trataba

El coche amarillo se emparejo con el de Malachite sin problema alguno, Malachite iba a reclamar al tipo por el golpe de su coche , sabia que se trataba de Haruka, sin embargo la voz se le fue cuando vio que Haruka venia acompañado de Yaten

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto con ironia Yaten- parece que viste a un fantasma- pero No te asustes solo somo Haruka y yo en un mismo coche siguiendo a un desgraciado

-¡Estan locos!-Respondio Malachite tratando de hacer parecer que ignoraba lo que decia yaten,Mientras aceleraba su auto lograndose apartar un poco de sus perseguidores, lo que provoco que sonriera triunfante

-Te dije que me dejaras manejar a mi Tenou-grito furioso Yaten- Ya se escapo ese imbecil y no hiciste nada para evitarlo

-Solo le estoy permitiendo que respire la sensación de "Triunfo" por ultima vez-contesto Haruka sin alterarse lo mas minimo

-Pero si ya lo perdimos-reclamo Yaten fuera de sus casillas

-Si tu vinieras manejando eso seria seguro Kou-dijo Haruka sin quitar la vista de la carretera

-¡Demuestramelo!-grito Yaten

-No me gusta que me orden y menos tu-respondio Haruka – pero por esta vez te dare gusto, Ese deseara no haber puesto nunca sus pies en la tierra

Malachite sonrio al ver que los habia perdido- ¿Creyeron que me asustarian solo con eso?-penso en voz alta

-Solo con eso No-respondio Haruka- pero que tal con esto –dijo dandole un nuevo golpe al auto de Malachite

-¿Qué te pasa?-grito mientras daba trataba de mantenerse – lo que quieras dimelo de frente

-¡Perfecto!-respondio el rubio cenizo y acelero a fondo su coche para cerrarle el paso quedando atravezado en la carretera

-¡Estupido!-grito malachite mientras giraba su coche y se salia de la carretera para evitar el choque, una vez fuera bajo del coche dando un portazo reclamando a Haruka y Yaten ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-¿Todavia lo preguntas?-respondio Ironico Haruka- Yo creo que por que te estas ganando el premio al caballero del año ¿Verdad Yaten?

-Si, es una excelente Razon-sonrio el platinado – y ¿Sabes cual es tu trofeo?

En ese momento Malachite sintio que la boca se le secaba, paso saliva pero no pudo responder

-¿No escuchaste lo que te pregunto Kou?-dijo Haruka mientras lo tomaba de la camisa-¡Responde!

-No se cual sea el premio

-Pues muy sencillo… este- mientras estrellaba su puño en la cara de Mal que al estar sostenido por Haruka no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir que un hilo de sangre salia de su boca

-¿Tanto es su miedo de lo que yo pueda hacerles que deben venir los dos?-pregunto Malachite – mas aun en un lugar solitario como este- decia mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro

-No me hagas Reir-contesto Haruka- Yo podria mandarte a la fosa comun sin necesidad de que Kou este aquí, sin embargo quiero que sientas lo que sintio Mina al estar a tu merced- Quiero que sientas el terror que ella vivio, que supliques como lo hizo ella-dijo mientras con la rodilla golpeaba el estomago de Malachite provocando que cayera al piso tosiendo

-Estan locos-respondio con dificultad- Nunca lograran que yo suplique o sienta miedo

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondio Yaten-mientras pateaba con fuerza el costado de Mal quien no opuso resistencia pue Aun no se recuperaba del primer golpe

Haruka detuvo a Yaten- Espera-Tu ya te diste el gusto de golpearlo dejame a mi esta vez-dijo mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo en el costado

-¡Son unos abusivos!-dijo con dificultad

-¿Abusivos?-pregunto Haruka mientras se agachaba para acercarse a la cara de Malachite ¿Abusivos?-pregunto de nuevo- a estas alturas ya habia hecho que Malachite se incorporara al sotenerlo por el cuello-Aquí el unico abusivo eres tu ¡Desgraciado!-dijo estrellandole el puño en el rostro y dejandolo caer al suelo

Haruka estaba furioso lo tomo del cabello para levantarlo de nuevo poniendose Haruka frente a Malachite, en ese momento Malachite le escupio en la cara a Haruka, lo que provoco que el rubio enfureciera-Maldito infeliz-grito estrellando su puño de nuevo, dejandolo caer de nueva cuenta al suelo momento que el rubio aprovecho para patearlo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas en repetidas ocasiones…

Malachite solo emitia quejidos ante semejantes golpes propinados por Haruka

-Oye Tenou esto se pone bueno-dijo Yaten- pero dejame ayudarte ¿si?

Haruka lo miro con una sonrisa Ironica –Claro que si

Yaten se acerco a Malachite hablando cerca de su cara- Debo admitir que eres muy valiente pero… ya veremos ¿Cuánto te dura? –dijo dandole una patada en el rostro, lo que hizo que Malachite escupiera sangre

-Mal..di..to-pronucio con dificultad

-Creo que el no sabe usar un buen vocabulario-dijo Haruka levantandolo cual muñeco de trapo fuese tirandolo sobre la parte de adelante del auto-Bien enseñale Kou-sonrio

Yaten con gusto propino golpes en su estomago una y otra vez, solo de imaginar de nuevo lo que le hizo a Mina lo lleno de furia, Yaten busco la cara de Malachite pegando 3 veces seguidas con fuerza

-Oye Kou no te emociones solo ibas a ayudarme un poco-dijo el- ahora quitate que falto yo-dijo acercandose

Haruka lo golpeo hasta cansarse una y otra vez –No te acerques a Mina en lo que te queda de vida por que si lo haces yo mismo te mato-dijo sin dejar de golpearlo

-Oye Haruka detente-dijo Yaten- no vale la pena que lo hagas debes proteger a Mina

-Tienes Razon-dijo tomando por el cuello a Malachite y arrojandolo con fuerza al suelo

El platinado tomo el pulso a Malachite –aun respira

-Es una lastima gustoso iria a la carcel sabiendo que lo mate-dijo el- creo que se nos hizo tarde

-Si, ya el juego termino –dijo Yaten subiendo al auto de Haruka dejando a Malachite ahí tirado se fueron del lugar

Mientras Mina y Michiru

-Esto no es normal-decia Mina- Algo le paso

-Si ahora ya me estoy preocupando –dijo Michiru- pero ¿Qué pudo pasarle?

-No lo se…-decia angustiada

-Calmate Mina si en media hora no aparece damos aviso a la policia-dijo la peliazul

Haruka condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Yaten, el platinado bajo del auto

-Cuidala Mucho Kou, si no lo haces te las veras conmigo-dijo Yaten

-Espera, no soy nostalgico ni nada de eso pero ¿Te estas despidiendo?-pregunto

-Se bueno con Mina cuando le cuentes que lo sabes –dijo el- Hazla feliz y … fue bueno estar de acuerdo contigo aunque sea solo por hoy

-¿Te das por vencido?-Pregunto Haruka

-Quizas…-respondio dandole la espalda y entrando a casa

Haruka se quedo ahí segundos… luego fue a casa de Mina

Michiru lo vio por la ventana- Llego, ahí esta Haruka

Mina y ella salieron a recibirlo

-¡Haruka!-dijo Michiru- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Nos preocupaste Haruka-dijo mina

-Preciosa Tranquila la reunion se alargo-dijo besando a MINA- pero ya estoy aquí

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Michiru

-Si quieres te llevo-dijo el rubio

-No es necesario

-Michi…

-¿Dime Haruka?

-Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente

-Ok esta bien-sonrio subiendo a su coche- un dia de estos lo haremos

Michiru se fue dejando a los chicos ahí afuera

-Preciosa-dijo Haruka abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas- No dejare que nadie te haga daño

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto extrañada Mina

-Por que te Amo y quiero protegerte de todos-dijo el besandola

Hablaria con ella pero en otro momento…

Con el paso de los dias Malachite no aparecio en la casa de modas lo que inquieto a Michiru y a Mina pero Haruka estaba tranquilo…Serena y Darien seguían en tokio cuando serena supo que Luna daria el divorcio se asombropresentia que algo habia tras ese cambio repentino pero no quiso angustiar a Darien que estaba feliz conviviendo con los niños…

Michiru fue a casa Yaten ya que el se lo habia pedido

-Hola ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo queria hablar contigo-dijo el platinado- sientate

-Me asusta que estes tan calmado

-Muy graciosa-dijo el- bien… quiero despedirme de ti

-¿Qué? ¿Despedirte?-pregunto sin entender

-Si, mis hermanos y yo nos vamos a una gira lo que resta del año-dijo el- por seis meses daremos conciertos en diferentes paises asi Que hoy en la noche nos vamos

-Pero… pero.. ¿Dejas a Mina?

-Ella esta con Haruka, esta en buenas manos

-¿Ya no la amas?

-Mas que a mi vida…

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Michiru

-Creo que alejarme de ella hara que este mas tranquila-dijo el platinado- no creas que no me duele dejar de verla, es solo que es lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor? –pregunto

-Imagino que no entiendes pero creeme si me alejo de ella estara tranquila y sera feliz

-No entiendo esa decision-dijo Michiru- ella te ama

-Cuando regrese me pondre en contacto contigo-dijo el platinado- ¿Me harias un favor?

-Si

-Dale esto a Mina-dijo dandole un cd y una carta

-¿No sabe que te vas, cierto?

-Es mejor asi seria duro irme y no quiero que ella sufra-dijo el- cuando se la des yo ya habre tomado el vuelo

-Yaten…

-No olvides darsela –dijo abrazando a Michiru

-No lo hare, cuidate Yaten y esperare ansiosa tu regreso –dijo ella

La noche cayo… Michiru fue a casa de Mina en donde estaba Haruka

-Michi que sorpresa-dijo Haruka

-Hola chicos-saludo- no pense que estuvieras aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Queria hablar con Mina-dijo Michiru

-Puedes hablar con confianza-dijo Mina

-Bueno pues… hoy en la tarde vi a Yaten-dijo ella

Tal cosa sorprendio a ambos chicos

-¿Le paso algo?-pregunto Mina-pregunto Mina angustiada

-No, bueno lo vi por que el se despidio de mi

-¿Qué? ¿se despidio?-pregunto Mina sintiendo que su corazon se hacia pequeño

-Si, el y sus hermanos ya debieron tomar el avion-dijo Michiru- se fueron a una gira

Haruka se mantenia al margen de la conversación- Me… dejas sorprendida-dijo Mina que no encontraba que decir aunque deseaba decir y preguntar muchas cosas

-El me dijo que te entregara esto-dijo sacando de su cartera la carta y el Cd

Mina los tomo sus ojos se cristalizaron-Gra…gracias-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Haruka creo que debemos irnos-dijo Michiru

-Pero…

-Porfavor Haruka-dijo de nuevo Michiru- creo que hay momentos en que una persona necesita privacidad

-Esta bien…Preciosa nos vemos mañana-dijo dandole un beso

-Si- fue el monosilabo que pronuncio

Ambos chicos salieron dejandola sola se sento en el sofa por unos segundos dejando escapar unas lagrimas, se levanto y puso el cd, sin moverse del aparato escucho la cancion.

**No me importa cuándo ni cómo**

**Ni dónde vaya a ser**

**No quisiera apurar el tiempo**

**No me importa si estás sola**

**Tampoco con quién**

**Si va a ser, será en su momento**

_Su voz.. escuchar la voz de yaten le producia tantas cosas, era una cancion para ella… sus ojos se cristalizaron _

**Y aunque muera por tu amor**

**En este oscuro y profundo silencio**

**Que se extiende hasta sentir que estoy muriendo**

**Seguiré diciendo**

**Que no me importa si estás cerca o estás lejos**

**Descubrí que nuestro amor no tiene tiempos**

**Y no me importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo**

**Por mil vidas yo te espero**

_Cada palabra la hizo sentir muchas emociones, lloro como una niña conforme la cancion avanzaba… la voz de el era tan dulce…._

**Y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos**

**Porque todo lo que siento pasa adentro**

**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**

**Si va a ser, será en su momento**

**Pero importa que comprendas**

**Todo tiene un por qué**

_Tonto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste adios? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba- esta cancion esta hermosa Yaten… eres un tonto… te hubieras despedido de mi.._

**Y todo llegará y será eterno**

**Cuando el tiempo nos encuentre**

**Se va a detener**

**Todo el universo en el momento**

**Y hoy te espero con mi amor**

**Y ya no aguanto pero espero en silencio**

**Aunque sienta que estoy muriendo**

**Porque no llegas**

**Seguiré diciendo**

**Que no me importa si estás cerca o estás lejos**

**Descubrí que nuestro amor no tiene tiempo**

**Y no me importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo**

**Por mil vidas yo te espero**

_¿Es un adios? –se pregunto sin dejar de llorar- nuestro amor no tiene tiempo… te vas lejos sin decirmelo de frente … supongo que asi tenia que ser.._

**Y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos**

**Porque todo lo que siento pasa adentro**

**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**

**Si va a ser, será en su momento**

**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**

**Si va a ser, será en su momento**

_Termino de escuchar la cancion se sentia muy trizte… sabia que aun lo amaba… pero ¿Este era el final? –se preguntaba-Te amo Yaten, Te amo…gritaba en su pensamiento pues del llanto no podia pronunciar palabra alguna.._

Tomo aire, limpio sus lagrimas y se sento en el sofa sus manos temblaban al tener en sus manos esa carta ¿Qué diria? Sin pensarlo mas la abrio

_Mina, mi querida niña:_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo estare quizas ya lejos de aquí… se que te preguntas ¿Por qué no te dije adios? Es muy simple de haberlo hecho no podria. Ademas pues sabes como soy o como aparento ser… Por eso te escribi la cancion que espero te haya gustado… _

_Mina quiero que sepas una cosa te amo con toda el alma, eres la unica mujer que me llena por completo, durante mucho tiempo fui injusto contigo y no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdon. Creeme que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo seria todo tan distinto… pero no puedo y lo lamento tanto… me voy amandote con toda el alma, yo solo quiero que seas feliz… con Haruka. No te pongas trizte eso es lo ultimo que quiero, sonrie, se feliz te lo mereces._

_Nos volveremos a ver, si el destino asi lo quiere y estare ansioso por que llegue ese momento… Si va a ser sera Mina si cuando regrese hay una pequeña oportunidad la aprovechare… creo que alejarme por un tiempo es prudente tu podras organizar tus ideas y yo… pensare en ti… lo juro._

_Quizas pienses que soy un cobarde por no decirte adios de frente, No podria irme teniendote frente a Mi ¿Sabes? Muchas veces me dieron ganas de llevarte conmigo lejos de todo y empezar de nuevo, pero quizas hubiese sido un egoista por que te hice sufrir mucho y mereces estar tranquila_

_Mi querida Diosa del amor cuando vuelva a encontrarte quiero que me des esa hermosa sonrisa que solo tu puedes brindar… _

_Te amo con toda el alma _

_Yaten._

La rubia termino de leer la carta la doblo se sento en el sofa… tapo su cara con sus manos y lloro… lloro mucho sentia tantas cosas en ese momento, sentia que las lagrimas no serian suficientes para lo que sentia en ese momento…

Yaten iba sentado al lado de la ventana con su vista fija al cielo

_A estas alturas supongo que ya leiste mi carta… ya escuchaste mi cancion…Mina como desearia correr a buscarte y llevarte lejos de todos… pero aunque me cueste esta separacion quizas sea lo mejor …Cuando regrese tendremos la cabeza mas despejada para ver que haremos… pero si lo eliges a el… respetare tu decision…_

Los pensamientos de Yaten eran demasiados la distancia ayudaria un poco ..

Darien y Serena estaban tomando un café en la sala

-Ya esta lista la demanda de Divorcio-dijo el pelinegro- como ambos estamos de acuerdo sera mas facil

Serena aun no estaba del todo convencida-Y si no quiere divorciarse

-Princesa no tengas miedo-dijo el con dulzura

-Es que…

-Shhh – pronto seremos una familia-dijo el- por cierto pronto empezare a trabajar en el hospital central

-Que buena noticia-dijo serena

Darien abrazo a la rubia reconfortandola en su abrazo… -Te amo-dijo el besandola con dulzura.

-Y yo a ti-susurro apenas abrazandolo con fuerza

-Veras que todo saldra bien –dijo darien besando su frente

_Quisiera estar segura pero… y ¿si pasa algo?-pensaba Serena_

Para Darien era un logro que Luna aceptara darle el divorcio… pronto estaria con Serena y los niños, Pero Serena tenia miedo de que algo pasara en el transcurso del divorcio.

* * *

_**¡Por fin! Aquí esta este cap que yo espero que les haya gustado mucho me esmere muchisimo en esescribirlo como ven hubieron varios puntos interesantes… que se resolveran en los capitulos que siguen.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por la espera de la actualizacion.**_


	19. Fragilidad

Haruka estaba en su departamento sentado en el sofa con un whisky en mano… habia tantas cosas que debia asimilar con respecto a Mina.

_¿Cómo enfrentarla? ¿Cómo decirle a Michiru todo? Maldito imbecil ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Mina? En definitiva debo hablar con ambas pero ¿Cómo lo hare?_

De pronto el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Michiru

-Hola Michi ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues bien es solo que me quede con curiosidad sobre lo que deseas hablar conmigo

-Ah… cierto-dijo el rubio con pesades

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?-pregunta ella-¿Es algo malo?

-Estas cosas no se hablan por telefono-dijo el

-Bueno eso se soluciona facil-dijo ella- o voy a tu casa o tu vienes a la mia

-Mejor lo hablamos mañana

-No me hagas esto Haruka, dime lo que sea –dijo con insistencia

El lo medito un poco-bien voy para tu casa-dijo terminando la llamada.

Mientras Mina estaba en su habitacion…. Aunque no habia hecho comentario alguno de la partida de Yaten para nadie era un secreto que estaba trizte por mas que quisiera disimularlo…estaba en su ventana viendo en total silencio viendo al cielo la noche estaba de lo mas hermosa.

Lita toco a su puerta

-Pasa Lita-dijo sin moverse para nada

-Mina ¿Vas a comer algo?

-Quizas mas tarde-dijo ella viendo a Lita- ¿Vas con Andy?

-Si, me invito a caminar-dijo ella

-Bueno pues diviertete-sonrio la rubia

-¿Estaras bien?

-Claro Lita –sonrio-No tengo por que no estarlo

-Bien entonces me voy-dijo Lita

Mina simplemente siguio observando la hermosa Noche

Haruka llego a casa de Michiru

-Pense que no venias

-Estuve a punto-dijo entrando

-Sientate –dijo Michiru-¿Sabes? Estoy Preocupada por Malachite no se ha presentado a la casa de modas

-Michiru dime ¿Habra algun modo de comprarle las acciones a ese tipo?-pregunto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida ante la actitud de el rubio

-Solo dime ¿Hay alguna posibilidad?

-Yo…No lo se-dijo ella- si el las vende claro pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que localizarlo-dijo el- le hare una excelente oferta para que las venda y quede fuera de nuestras vidas-dijo furioso

-¿Fuera de nuestras Vidas?-pregunto-ella sin entender-¿Qué sucede Haruka?

-Mira Michiru lo que voy a decirte no se como lo vayas a tomar de hecho yo aun trato de comprenderlo

-¡Por Dios Haruka! Te juro que me estas asustando-dijo ella-sentandose en el sofa

El se sento a su lado-Escucha Michiru lo que voy a contarte es muy grave –dijo el- tiene que ver con Malachite y Mina

-¿Cómo? ¿Malachite y Mina? –pregunto confundida-¿Se conocen?

-Si ambos se conocen-dijo el-desde hace años cuando los dos vivian en Tokio

-Wow esa si es sorpresa-dijo –pero ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?

-Mira sirena escuchame con atencion-dijo el rubio comenzando a narrar todo lo que Yaten le habia contado, Claro conforme Michiru escuchaba su semblante iba cambiando demasiado… en su rostro se veia confusion,enojo, triztesa …simplemente era dificil de describir todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo

-Me niego a creer lo que dices Haruka-dijo Michiru-Tu me estas describiendo a un monstruo, no al Malachite que conozco

-Se que es dificil creerlo pero es la verdad Michiru

-No eso no es posible-grito-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-dijo parandose

-Escuchame…

-No quiero-dijo ella-Vete de mi casa

-Mirame-dijo tomando su brazo levemente y tomando su menton con suavidad-¿Me crees capaz de inventar una cosa de esa magnitud?

Michiru miro a los ojos a Haruka, lo conocia a la perfeccion el jamas inventaria alguna cosa de esa naturaleza-bajo la vista-No, tu no serias capaz-dijo ella

-Mira se que esto quizas te afecte mucho-dijo el- Pero ahora entiendes que no quiero que te lastime como ha lastimado a Mina

Michiru guardo silencio un instante –Dime Haruka ¿Cómo es que ella no dijo nada? ¿Por qué cayo algo asi?

-Según Yaten por miedo-dijo el rubio – lo hizo de alguna manera para protegerlo a el

-Es que ¿Cómo es posible que ella actuara como si nada?-pregunta la peliazul

-Por miedo quizas…la verdad no lo sabre hasta que hable con ella-dijo confundido- ella ni se imagina que lo se

Michiru no sabia que creer, y es que a decir verdad Malachite habia sido muy lindo con ella, le costaba creer algo asi-¿Cuándo hablaras con Mina?

-Mañana, iremos a mi departamento y ahí hablare con ella-dijo el- espero que no te moleste que ambos nos ausentemos

-No de hecho mañana me quedare aquí-sonrio con dulzura

-¿Estas triste cierto?-dijo el tomando suavemente su menton

-No, tranquilo-sonrio de nuevo-habla mañana con Mina

-Michi debo contarte que Yaten y yo le dimos una paliza a ese tipo

-¿Queeee?

-Si, fue el dia que yo no contestaba mi celular

-Asi que tu y Yaten …¿Hicieron eso juntos?-pregunto sorprendida

-bueno si… y con gusto lo haria de nuevo-dijo el- ese tipo se merece eso y mas

-El ¿Acepto lo que le hizo a Mina?-pregunto la peliazul

-Si, no sabes con que cinismo lo hizo-dijo Haruka

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente-Michi segura que ¿Estas bien?

-Si Haruka no te preocupes

-¿Sientes algo por el cierto?

-Si-dijo ella –pero pasara…Lo prometo

El rubio se despidio de Michiru saliendo de ahí, acto seguido Michiru se dejo caer en el sofa, lagrimas rebeldes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejias…

A la Mañana siguiente Mina estaba cambiandose por que Haruka pasaria por ella en pocos minutos, estaba terminando de maquillarse, cuando entro Lita

-Wow te ves muy bien

-Gracias-sonrio Mina-¿Cómo te fue con Andy?

-Muy bien-dijo la castaña acercándose a la cama de la rubia y tomando los bocetos de los vestidos que mandaria a Amy-Wow están hermosos creo que Amy no pòdra decidirse

-Lo se-sonrio

De pronto tocaron el timbre-Termina de arreglarte yo voy-dijo Lita saliendo de la habitación

Lita fue a abrir en efecto era Haruka…

-Pasa, Mina viene en un segundo

-Gracias Lita-dijo el rubio entrando

-¿Te pasa algo Haruka?-pregunto Lita

-No, nada importante solo no pude dormir bien-sonrio

De pronto la rubia llego a la sala

-Estas hermosa-dijo el dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Tu no te quedas atrás-dijo ella

-Bien Preciosa ¿Nos vamos?

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa, ambos chicos se despiden de Lita,Haruka ayuda a Mina a subir al auto y se van rumbo al departamento del Rubio.

En el camino el llevaba la Mano de la rubia entre la suya un silencio tranquilo se formo entre ellos hasta llegar al departamento que era muy acogedor…

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Haruka con dulzura

-Ummm agua esta bien-dijo ella

Haruka fue a la cocina por agua y volvió enseguida-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí?

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien fue un dia mágico-sonrio ella

Haruka la abrazo ella correspondió al abrazo, poco a poco el busco sus labios dándole un beso tierno.

-Haruka ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta

-Ven-dice guiándola hasta el sofá en donde ambos se sientan, el la abraza haciendo que ella deposite su cabeza en el pecho de el-ansiaba mucho tenerte asi conmigo…

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya nos hacia falta un descanso-dijo la rubia

Haruka acariciaba el cabello de la rubia …en verdad no sabia ¿Cómo decirle? Quizas se enojaria, la verdad su indecision lo estaba torturando, la amaba y deseaba ayudarla.

Mina recostada sobre su pecho alzo su mirada hacia el-Dime ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto con dulzura, haruka la miro y se acerco a sus labios para besarla, ella correspondio al beso… realmente estaba segura que algo pasaba, al terminar el beso sonrio.

-Preciosa tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo el

-Sobre ¿Qué?

El se sento a su lado y con mucha delicadeza tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas

-Haruka en verdad que me estas asustando-dijo ella nerviosa

-Mina ¿sabes? Yaten antes de irse me dijo algo que tu aun no me has dicho y quiero hablarlo contigo

Mina se puso Helada -¿Yaten? ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto

-El me dijo lo que paso entre Malachite y tu-dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver a Mina

Ella no supo que decir jamas se espero que Yaten le hubiese contado algo asi a Haruka… No tenia derecho a Hacerlo…automaticamente bajo su cabeza no tenia idea alguna de ¿Qué decir?hasta que al fin reacciono

-¿Cómo demonios te dijo Yaten algo tan intimo?-dijo entre molesta y nerviosa-No tenia ningun derecho ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo?

-Mina Tranquilizate

-Soy una tonta, jamas debi decirselo-dijo llorando-nunca debi decirselo

-Mina…

-Yaten es un tonto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te lo dijo?-decia Mina

-Lo hizo por protegerte-dijo el rubio

-¿Protegerme? –pregunto con un poco de ironia

-Si, el me lo conto por que no deseaba verte llorar mas por ese tipo, me pidio que te protegiera y decidio contarme lo que ese miserable te hizo-dijo el-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Mina?

La rubia tenia sus ojos cristalizados,las lagrimas rebeldes bajaban por sus mejias-¿Crees que es facil decirlo?-pregunto-Tu no entiendes… preferi callar antes que decir la verdad

-Eso te trajo consecuencias Mina, a causa de ello dejaste que Yaten te odiara

-Lo se… pero jamas pense que esas fotos habian llegado a el-dijo con desesperacion- como sea no tenia por que decírtelo

-Mina no puedes con esto sola-dijo el-Quiero ayudarte-dijo abrazandola

-Haruka…Yo no quería que lo supieras-dijo casi en un susurro- es algo que quiero olvidar-dijo dejándose caer de rodillas al piso dejando brotar sus lagrimas-Cuando Vi a Malachite en la casa de modas todo el miedo que intentaba guardar salió, pero no podía decírtelo no quería que te pasara Nada

-Debiste decírmelo Mina

-Te repito que no es fácil ¿Sabes? En verdad me asuste mucho por Michiru pero tenia Miedo-dijo la rubia- se que soy una cobarde…

-Calma Mina, no te tortures asi-dijo el rubio-Yo le adverti a Michiru

-¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer?-decia Mina llevando sus manos a su cabeza-¿Pòr que? … ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Michiru?

-Mirame-dijo levantando con suavidad su rostro- No permitiré que te haga daño ¿entiendes? Y tampoco a Michiru debia explicarle la situacion de otro modo no podria

-¡Perdoname Haruka! Por no decirte la verdad

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Mina-dijo el abrazandola , la rubia lloro hasta desahogarse

-Yaten no debio decirte nada Haruka

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti Mina…-dijo el- si yo hubiese estado en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Haruka…

-Mira no quiero que te atormentes con ello ¿si?

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza?-pregunta haruka tiempo después para tratar de animarla

-No tengo apetito

-Ah no señorita nada de eso-dijo el- no quiero que te enfermes

-Es que…

-Preciosa no te preocupes ¿si? No dejare que nada malo te pase, además no creo que a ese tipo se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto

-Bueno con la golpiza que le dimos Yaten y yo creo que desaparecerá un tiempo

-¿Qué ustedes hicieron que? ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso están locos?

-No es una locura el defenderte-dijo el

-Se arriesgaron demasiado…ustedes no lo conocen no saben de lo que ese tipo es capas

-Entiende una cosa no estas sola yo te defendere con mi vida si es necesario-sonrio con dulzura – asi que no te preocupes, ahora dame una sonrisa y encarguemos la Pizza

Mina Sonrio sabia que Haruka la amaba … y se sentia culpable por no amarlo como el se merecia..-bien encarguemos una Pizza-sonrio

Lo cual hicieron, disfrutaron la Pizza, rieron mucho con las ocurrencias de ambos

-¿Vamos a la terraza?-pregunto Haruka

-Claro-dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo con Haruka a la terraza la vista realmente era hermosa, ya en la terraza Mina veia al horizonte

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto el

-Haruka ¿Sabes? Yo…. No quisiera lastimarte por que tu has sido Lindo conmigo se que me amas pero yo…

-Shhhh-dijo el posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia-No hay cosa que no sepa Mina… asi que no te preocupes este es un riesgo que correre por ti vale la pena

Dicho esto la beso tomandola de la cintura para sentirla mas cerca de el…

Mientras Los Kou se encontraban en su nueva residencia por un tiempo ubicada en la mejor zona de los Angeles.

-Oigan el concierto de anoche estuvo a reventar –dijo seiya

-Si me impresiono como gritaban las chicas-dijo Taiky- mas cuando les tiraste varias rosas seiya

-Si eso las pone emocionadas, pero tambien gritaron cuando Yatencito canto tu ¿Qué opinas Yaten?

-Tiene Razon fue una locura –respondio

-Esto es un ¡Milagro!-dijo seiya- por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo respondes sin ser un ogro

-Seiya Dejalo-dijo el castaño

-Es que es la verdad-dijo seiya- parece que el cambio te ha caido bien

-Tu si que tienes el don de arruinar todo hermanito-dijo con ironia Yaten

-Bueno ya solo por que estas de buen humor no te molestare-dijo el- vean los diarios hablan de el concierto-señalo seiya- Oigan que les parece si vamos por ahí a tomar algo para celebrar

-Buena idea-secundo Taiky- según se a unas cuadras de aca hay un excelente bar que dices Yaten ¿Te animas?

-Este es su dia de suerte-sonrio y se puso de pie

-Tu ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a el gruñon y amargado de yaten?-grito con burla seiya señalando al ojiverde

-¡Seiya!-recrimino Taiky

-Es que estoy asustado esto no es normal en el-dijo de nuevo con burla

-Cierra tu bocota Seiya antes que le cierre yo-dijo yaten

-Ya decia yo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto-dijo seiya

-Ya chicos caminen-dijo Taiky

Los tres chicos subieron al auto rumbo al bar…

En Tokio Serena y Darien estaban solos en el departamento los niños estaban en casa de sus abuelitos.

-Darien ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, bueno solo pensaba que en un par de dias entro al hospital de nuevo

-¡Enserio! Que bien Darien oye un segundo ¿Por qué no me lo habias dicho?-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno recibi la llamada antes de que llegaras de dejar a los niños-sonrio

-sabes yo tambien volvere al trabajo en unas semanas quizas-dijo la rubia

-Pero Serena…

-Ya se lo que diras Darien pero ¿Podrias entender? Tengo una profesion que me gusta, asi como muchos pacientes en el centro de Rehabilitacion donde estaba antes de ir a Francia-decia ella-

-Lo se Perdoname-dice el – pero ¿Qué pasara con los niños?

-Bueno antes mama los cuidaba, no creo que le moleste hacerlo de nuevo

-Se que no Serena , pero me gustaria ayudarte con ellos-dijo el

-Bueno dime ¿Qué propones?-pregunto la rubia

-Me gustaria que mientras tu y yo trabajamos tengan una persona que los cuide-dijo el- No digo que me desagrade la idea de que ikuko los cuide es solo que pues me gustaria que tuvieran una casa mas grande, una persona al pendiente de ellos..

-Darien es muy dificil encontrar una persona de confianza que los cuide bien-dijo la rubia

-Yo tengo a esa persona-dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Asi? ¿Quién?-pregunto

-Molly-dijo el- ha estado conmigo desde un poco antes de mi accidentey confio plenamente en ella

-¡Cierto! Pero ella esta en Francia ¿No es asi?

-Si pero si tu lo autorizas mañana o `pasado mañana puede estar aquí-dijo Darien

-Tu no te rindes ¿verdad?-sonrio- Esta bien Darien si eso quieres te dare gusto

-Gracias-dijo el pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa

De pronto tocaron a su puerta -¿Quién podra ser?-dijo Serena levantandose a abrir frente a ella estaba Amy y Rei-Chicas adelante

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-pregunto la morena-Hola Darien

-Rei, Amy que gusto verlas-respondio el- no se preocupen no interrumpen nada

-¡Que bueno!-dijo Amy- venimos para que me ayudes con los preparativos de mi boda

-Ay Amy yo encantada-dijo larubia feliz

Darien observo que serena se entusiasmo con los preparativos de la boda de Amy-Creo que yo las dejo-dijo el- Serena yo regresare con los niños

-¿Seguro?-pregunto la rubia

-Si, diviertanse

-Adios Darien-dijeron las dos chicas a coro

-Oye Serena en verdad ¿No interrumpimos nada?-pregunto la morena con picardia

-¡Rei! Claro que no-dijo Serena- hablabamos de que mañana darien comienza su trabajo en el hospital y que probablemente yo regrese al centro de rehabilitacion

-Entonces Ikuko cuidara a los niños-pregunto Amy

-Bueno Darien quiere traer a Molly para que los cuide; Molly es la persona que lo cuido todo este tiempo-dijo serena- y yo estuve de acuerdo

-Hay No podemos negar que Darien es un amor-dijo Rei- y con el tema del divorcio ¿Cómo va?

-No lo se a ciencia cierta-dijo la rubia con tristeza

-¿Qué pasa serena?

-Bueno chicas Darien esta confiado en que Luna le dara el divorcio sin problema alguno… pero…

-Tienes miedo de que no sea asi ¿cierto?-pregunto Rei

A lo cual la rubia asintio-Bueno Serena no debes ser tan pesimista –intervino Amy- a lo mejor y si darien se divorcia sin ningun problema

-Bueno yo no es que sea pesimista-dijo Rei- pero que tal que esto es una jugada de esa mujer, es decir pretender hacerle creer que se divorciaran cuando es lo contrario

-¡Rei!-recrimino la peliazul

-No te preocupes Amy-dijo serena- en fin creo que es mejor empezar con las cosas de tu boda Amy

-Bien-dijo Amy

Rei noto claramente que Serena no queria tocar mas el tema al menos por hoy asi que se enfocaron en los preparativos de la boda.

Darien camino hasta llegar a su antiguo departamento el cual hace 7 años no visitaba, busco entre sus llaves las del departamento unas vez las encontro entro viendo el departamento casi como el lo dejo al partir… Habian rastros de que hace tiempo alguien mas estuvo ahí y sabia que ese alguien era Serena… Camino hacia la sala y sobre la mesa encontro un pequeño cuaderno en color rosa, decorado con las iniciales S&D… de inmediato supo que era de ella, lo toco con la yema de sus dedos….

Se sento en el sofa y abrio el libro comenzando a leer

_agosto…25_

_Me parece increible apenas darien lleva 1 dia de haberse ido y siento que no lo he visto en años… ¿Qué tonta soy no? A decir verdad no me hubiese gustado que se fuera pero todo sea por que llegue a ser un gran medico, yo lo apoyare en todo._

_Espero que el acuerde de mi y me extrañe muchisimo, prometi sacar buenas calificaciones y me esforzare para que se sienta orgulloso de Mi_

Darien sintio mucha ternura con ese escrito, en ese entonces era una chiquilla que veia atravez de el… se sintio un idiota solo de pensar todo lo que sufrio

_Agosto…30_

_5 Dias han pasado desde que else fue, sin el siento que todo se detuvo, lo extraño mucho… ¿Qué estara haciendo? De seguro adaptandose a su nueva vida… se que es una locura pero me hubiese gustado irme con el jajaja hubiese sido fantastico, solo de imaginarmelo me causa emocion _

_Septiembre 7_

_No he recibido llamada de mi Darien ¿Por qué sera? Estara demasiado ocupado supongo… la verdad me hace mucha falta escuchar su voz poor las noches, salir al parque a comer un heldo; las chicas salen conmigo pero no es lo mismo Darien es Darien…_

_Septiembre 12_

_Estoy aquí en el departamento de Darien, es raro quizas pero aquí me siento mas cerca de el, aquí se percibe su aroma… y hay algunas cosas de el aca , sus libros, algunas camisas. Ademas me gusta limpiar un poco para que cuando regrese todo este muy limpio… se que se acaba de ir pero ya quiero que regrese…_

_Septiembre 20_

_¿Por qué no me llama? Ni siquiera responde mis llamadas sera acaso que ya …¿Me olvido? No el no seria capaz de eso solo debe ser que esta estudiando mucho para ser un gran medico, se que aunque conociera una chica mas linda que yo no se fijaria en ella por que me ama.._

Asi Darien continuo leyendo hasta llegar a la fecha en la cual el le hizo esa tonta llamada… Ni siquiera tenia fecha…

_Hoy me llamo, exactamente dos meses despues al escucharlo juro que casi se me sale el corazon al escuchar su voz por el telefono, estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz por que al fin habia llamado, note cierta frialdad en su voz y eso si me preocupo, no se porto cariñoso conmigo y eso dolio, cada una de sus palabras aun retumban en mi mente; Me enamore de otra, no somos el uno para el otro, evitame la pena de romper tus cartas y colgarte el telefono ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejo de amarme? Creo que me voy a morir de tristeza. No entiendo… para mi fue dificil no llorar, y decirle se feliz con otra… pero ¿Qué podia hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi bebe? Tengo miedo…tenia tanta ilusion de decirselo a Darien pero …No pude hacerlo. ¿Cómo se lo dire a mis papas? Me imagino que tendre que dejar el colegio, ¡Dios que voy a hacer! No se si pueda, tengo mucho miedo…_

Esta nota causo en Darien un sinfín de emociones a pesar de que hoy en dia las cosas eran distintas sufrio mucho por su estupidez... cada palabra estaba llena de aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba, y el de una u otra forma hizo que madurara quizas muy pronto pues sabia que a su edad era una niña que tendria un bebe…

_Lamento tanto todo esto-pensaba Darien- me la imagino sola sin mi apoyo, sin una palabra de aliento de mi parte para esta situacion…_

Muchos pensamientos divagaron por su mente, sabia que la vida habia sido muy bueno con el pues ahora tenia dos hermosos hijos que lo adoraban en parte no creia merecerlo. Tambien pensaba que pronto quedaria divorciado de Luna para estar al lado de la mujer que siempre ha amado y asi formar un hogar junto a sus hijos.

**Volviendo con los Kou**

Estaban de lo mas animados con los tragos a decir verdad la situacion lo ameritaba lleno total en el concierto de anoche.

-¡Salud!-dijo el platinado- por el éxito de anoche

-¡Salud-Dijo taiky- por que nos vaya igual en las fechas que nos faltan

-¡Salud!-dijo seiya- y al mismo tiempo tomaron su vodka doble – quiero otro

-Seiya yo creo que ya estuvo bien-dijo Taiky

-Hay santo Taiky no inventes –dijo seiya- estamos celebrando

-Por si se te olvido mañana tenemos presentacion y no creo que te guste llegar hablando en lenguas ¿verdad?-dijo Yaten

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo el platinado

-Oigan ¿Ustedes creen que soy un borracho?-pregunto indignado

-Jamas hemos dicho eso-dijo Taiky-Oye seiya dime si me equivoco pero aquella chica que esta a tu derecha me parece que es Hotaru

Seiya de inmediato volvio su vista a donde Taiky decia-Si … es ella-dijo el- debe estar esperando a su novio

-A Diamante-dijo Yaten

-Si-fue la seca respuesta de el

-¿Por qué no te acercas?-pregunto el Platinado

-¿Para que? Que parte de "Esta esperando a su novio" no has entendido-repitio seiya

-Seiya pues no se si mis ojos me fallan pero ese tipo que acaba de llegar no se parece a Diamante-dijo Taiky

A lo cual tanto el platinado como seiya de inmediato volvieron su vista hacia el joven que acababa de llegar-Oigan ese chico no es ¿Zafiro?-pregunto Taiky

-Por supuesto Taiky es su cuñado-dijo el peliverde-Zafiro Black

-¿Cómo sabes Enano?

-Por Dios Seiya cualquiera sabe eso-dijo el- bueno evidente mente tu no –se burlo Mientras ellos los observaban Hotaru y Zafiro estaban Platicando

-Zafiro gracias por venir-decia la chica

-De nada Hotaru sabes que te aprecio mucho pero ahora si ¿Cómo es eso que terminaste con Diamante?-pregunto incredulo- hasta donde se se casarian …

-Lo se y la verdad asi lo pense yo pero me he dado cuenta que no lo amo lo suficiente como para unir mi vida a el-decia ella-ademas es muy posesivo conmigo y en verdad nome gusta, tu sabes que el se maneja un carácter muy fuerte y por ello decidi terminar la relacion

-Pues te comprendo se como es Diamante-dijo el peliazul- pero ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Mal por eso me vine de inmediato de Francia hacia aca-dijo ella- aunque no dudo que pronto aparezca en mi departamento

- Lo lamento por ti, por que cuando se pone testarudo no hay quien le gane

-Si pero tendra que entender-dijo ella- Zafiro gracias por venir

-De nada bonita siempre estare para escucharte-dijo tomando la mano de Hotaru, lo cual molesto a Seiya que no perdia detalle de nada

-Uy Seiya no es por ser chismoso-dijo yaten –pero…

-¡Callate enano!-dijo Taiky

-Bueno como no desean escuchar yo me retiro-dijo el platinado- nos vemos en casa

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tranquilo Taiky creeme no me voy a suicidar ni nada que se le parezca-dijo con ironia

-No sabes como nos tranquilizas-dijo seiya

-¡Idiota!-dijo el platinado saliendo del bar

-¿ Y bien seiya?-dijo Taiky

-¿Qué?-pregunto el

-¿Te acercas o no?-dijo Taiky

-¿Cómo crees?-dijo seiya

-Vamos seiya hazlo

-No ¿Estas loco? –dijo el- esta con compañía quizas en otra ocasión

Luna se encontraba en la mansion habia mandado a llamar a Molly quien llego de inmediato pues sabia el carácter que la señora se manejaba

-Digame señora Luna ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-La verdad en nada-dijo sin mirarla-pero pues ni modo empaca mis cosas-ordeno

-¿Se va?-pregunto sorprendida Molly

-No es cosa que te importe pero pues obviamente si no fuera asi no te pediria que empacaras mis cosas-dijo con altaneria- No se como Darien no contrata gente mas eficiente

Molly solo ignoro el comentario y se limito a empacar las cosas,mientras Luna se daba un baño… la verdad le asombraba a Molly que ella se fuese …pero pues no podia preguntar nada.

Darien salia de su departamento rumbo a casa de kenji e ikuko por los niños…la verdad era que se sentia un poco incomodo al estar frente a Kenji debido a que no lo terminaba de aceptar al llegar toco el timbre de la puerta siendo kenji quien abriera.

-Buenas tardes Kenji-saludo cortesmente el pelinegro aun parado en la puerta-Vengo por los niños

-Pasa-dijo secamente

Los niños al verlo entrar corren hacia el -¡Papi! ¡Papi!

-¿Qué tal se portaron mis angelitos?-pregunto con una tierna sonrisa

-Muy bien papi-dijo la pelirosa-¿Verdad abuelito?

-Si Rini-dijo con cariño Kenji-Tu y Darien son los niños mas obedientes que conozco

-¿Dónde esta Ikuko? Me gustaria saludarla-dijo el pelinegro

-Salio a hacer unas compras para la cena-dijo el

-Bien… entonces nos vamos por que Serena nos debe de estar esperando-dijo el

Los niños se despidieron de su abuelito y salieron a la puerta de la mano de Darien-Gracias por cuidarlos Kenji

-De nada-dijo secamente

Ambos niños caminaron de la mano de Darien por las calles

-Oye papa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo dariencito

-Claro hijo ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-¿Tu quieres mucho a mama?

-Claro que si –dijo el- quiero que a ambos les quede muy claro que los amo a los 3 mas que a mi vida

-Entonces papi ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en regresar?-pregunto Rini

-A veces Princesa las circunstancias no son como uno desea-dijo el- y nosotros los adultos muchas veces tomamos malas decisiones que traen consigo consecuencias que por una razon u otra nos separan de quienes queremos-explico

-Entonces papa Tu ¿Cometiste un error?-pregunto el niño con inocencia

-Si-respondio la…

-Ah ya se cual fue tu error papi-dijo la pelirosa

Lo que a Darien sorprendio -¿Cuál fue mi error Rini?-pregunto intrigado

-No decir que estabas enfermo para no preocuparnos-dijo ella- pero ¿Sabes? Entre Mama, Darien y yo te hubiesemos cuidado para que te mejoraras pronto-sonrio la niña

El pelinegro sonrio- Nunca duden que son y seran lo mas importante para mi

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa….

Haruka llevaba a Mina de regreso a casa , ella parecia un poco mas calmada y aliviada, Haruka tenia un semblante Sereno.

-Haruka No se que le dire a Michiru cuando la vea-dijo un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes, no creo que al verte reaccione mal

-Yo no lo se… ella esta o estaba ilusionada con el –dijo con tristeza- me imagino como se ha de sentir

-Yo tambien lo siento por ella, pero era `preferible que supiera la verdad ¿No crees?

-Si-dijo Mina

El transcurso a la casa de Mina fue entre risas a el le encantaba verla reir, observar ese brillo en su mirada, era fantastico para el. Llegaron a la casa y se sentaron afuera de la casa tomados de la mano

-Promete que descansaras-dijo Haruka

-Prometo hacer lo posible-sonrio Mina

-¿Me das un beso?

-Claro que si Haruka –dijo ella acercandose a sus labios para besarlos,obviamante El correspondio al beso que a decir verdad duro unos minutitos…

Separandose de ella con suavidad puso su frente sobre la de Mina- Creo Preciosa que ahora podre dormir muy bien

-Bueno Señor Tenou debo decir que eso me alegra mucho-sonrio- por que dormiras como un bebe

-No quisiera dejarte Mina-dijo tomandola con cuidado de la cintura

-Haru no te preocupes ¿Si? Estare bien –sonrio- Lo prometo

-Esta bien Preciosa-dijo el besandola de nuevo

-¡Tramposo!-dijo ella haciendo puchero

-Jajaja te ves hermosa con pucheros

-Te quiero Haruka-dijo ella con dulzura

-Ya ve a dormir-sonrio- paso por ti mañana

-¡Si!-dijo ella animada tirando un beso a Haruka en señal de despedida entro a casa y el rubio se fue.

Mina llego a su habitacion y Sentia un gran alivio por que Haruka sabia la verdad aunque al recordar que Yaten lo habia dicho la hizo molestarse un poco… pero pensandolo bien era mejor que Yaten se lo haya dicho y no el Propio Malachite..

Al dia siguiente Haruka paso por ella a la oficina, estaba un poco nerviosa por Michiru, pero al llegar la peliazul saludo a ambos con lamisma amabilidad de siempre, no habia ningun cambio en ella…

Mina se fue a su oficina, mientras Haruka fue a la oficina de Michiru

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Haruka-respondio

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Bueno Mina penso que quizas estarias molesta-dijo el rubio

-No tendria por que estarlo-dijo ella- eso paso hace mucho

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundido

-Lo que haya pasado entre ellos no tiene nada que ver conmigo Haruka-contesto-Pero bueno no toquemos mas el tema ¿si?

-Como quieras –dijo no muy convencido

En la casa de modas todo transcurrio con Normalidad, Mina envio algunos diseños de vestidos de novia a Amy

Asi pasaron algunos dias… Darien hoy comenzaba a trabajar en elhospital de nuevo lo cual lo tenia muy emocionado

-Veras que te ira muy bien-dijo serena

-Gracias Princesa-sonrio- Por cierto Molly y Kevin llegaran a mas tardar la proxima Semana-dijo el

-Que bien-sonrio ella mirando su reloj- Darien debo llevar a los niños a la escuela

-Cierto –sonrio-deja que me despida de ellos

Ambos fueron hacia el comedor en donde los niños desayunaban-¡Papi! Te ves muy guapo-dijo Rini

-Tu tambien Princesa-respondio

-Oye papa ¿No iras por nosotros a la escuela?

-Prometo que hare todo lo posible-sonrio- pero si no mama ira por ustedes y yo vendre mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si!-gritaron los niños dandole un beso de despedida a su adorado papa, Minutos despues Serena iba a la escuela con los niños, Darien termino su café y se fue directo al hospital, en donde nohubo mujer que no lo viese de pies a cabeza y obviamente murmuraran a su paso, el se acerco a el area de informacion

-Buenos dias señorita-saludo

-Buenos dias ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto casi comiendolo con la mirada

-Soy el Dr Darien Chiba y tengo una cita con el director del hospital-dijo el

-Ah si haga el favor de seguirme-dijo la enfermera guiandolo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la direccion

-Pase-dijo la enfermera que lo acompañaba –el Sr director lo espera

-Gracias-dijo el entrando –Buenos Dias Dr Riku

-¡Darien! Que alegria verte-saludo con un apreton de manos-sientate

-Gracias permitirme trabajar en el hospital

-¿Comono hacerlo? Eres uno de losmejores medicos-respondio- supe lo de tu accidente y me alegra verte de pie

-Gracias, fue muy dificil la situacion, pero ya esta superada-dijo el

-Pues Darien esta demas decirte que estoy feliz de que trabajes con nosotros-dijo el medico

-Muchas gracias doctor –dijo el

-No me agradezcas, por cierto Pense que llegarias junto con tu esposa-dijo –sin embargo me sorprendio ver que llego muy temprano y sin ti

Darien se quedo perplejo creyendo no haber escuchado mal ¿Mi esposa?-pregunto sorprendido

-Claro la Dra Luna Chiba-dijo el medico

-Perdoneme pero no entiendo-dijo confundido

-Darien ¿Cómo esposible que tu esposa no te haya dicho que ella trabaja a partir de hoy en este hospital?-pregunto incredulo

Darien estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible? Luna en Tokio ¿de que se trataba?, no encontraba como justificarse ante el Dr

-Pues…¿Dónde esta ella ahora?-pregunto

-Es la nueva Psicologa del hospita

-Me permite ir a verla-dijo el

-Claro que si

El pelinegro se puso de pie y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de ahí directo a el consultorio de Luna… tardo un poco en encontrarlo Dra Luna de Chiba-decia en la puerta.

Ni siquiera toco la puerta simplemente entro-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Luna?-pregunto molesto

La chica lo miro con mucha naturalidad-Trabajo aquí, me hicieron esta oferta y la acepte

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada-dijo ella acomodando algunas cosas sobre su escritorio-te repito me ofrecieron el empleo y lo tome

-No te creo-dijo el

-A ver querido ese es tu Problema ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy aquí por ti?-preguntosin dejarlo responder- Pues te equivocas estoy aquí por trabajo nada mas

-Te conozco Luna

-No lo creo Darien-respondio- ahora si me permites…

-¿Tiene que ver con nuestro divorcio verdad?

-Descuida Darien te lo dare-respondio- es mas deberias agradecer que este aquí eso facilitara mas las cosas para ti

-Te lo advierto Luna…

-Darien, Darien-dijo ella- Tranquilo querido, ahora si me disculpas debo terminar de acomodar mis cosas-dijo dandole la espalda

Darien salio de ahí y al escuchar que la puerta se cerro una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Luna- Tengo unas ganas enormes de conocer a tus adorados hijos-dijo para ella- _Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué pensarian al conocerme? Y mas si saben que soy la esposa de su papito-penso_

Darien estaba molesto y sabia que el que ella estuviese aquí no era coincidencia, le preocupaba que la presencia de Luna hechara por la basura lo poco que habia logrado con sus hijos.

**Hola niñas hermosas una enorme disculpa por la enorme tardanza en la actualizacion pero pues ya saben cosillas que se atraviesan en el camino pero… ya el cap esta arriba y espero que les haya gustado, el proximo estara buenisimo. Espero sus comentarios**

**Pd: los demas fic seran actualizados en la semana**

**Gracias por su apoyo**


	20. Quizas me equivoque: Diversos sentimient

Darién estaba molesto y sabia que el que ella estuviese aquí no era coincidencia, le preocupaba que la presencia de Luna echara por la basura lo poco que había logrado con sus hijos.

¿Cómo tomaría Serena la presencia de Luna? Si bien ellos no tenían una relación se amaban y ahora Luna algo tramaba.

No tenia idea de ¿Cómo se lo diría a Serena? Y Kenji quizás lo odiaría aun más

* * *

Mina estaba en la casa de Modas cuando Michiru entro a la oficina si bien ella no había mostrado cambio alguno…No sabia ¿Qué hacer? No se habían encontrado a solas ambas desde que Michi supo la verdad.

-Mina quiero recordarte que la ropa de Los Kou la seguirás diseñando tu-dijo sentándose en la silla-Por lo tanto necesito que algunos diseños estén listos a mas tardar dentro de 2 meses ya que los necesitan para las giras

-Ok aquí tengo listos algunos bocetos en los que trabaje antes de que Yaten y los chicos se fueran, si gustas puedes revisarlos-dijo entregándole los diseños- A Haruka le gustaron mucho entonces solo espero tu opinión para hacerlos

-Bien-sonrió ella

-Michiru…

-Dime

-Me gustaría hablar contigo

-Esta bien te escucho

-Podría ser ¿en tu casa o la mía?

-Bien te parece bien a las 8 de la noche en tu casa

-Perfecto ahí te esperare –dijo Mina

-Bueno déjame reviso los diseños y en 1 hora te mando mi decisión ¿ok?

-Como gustes.

Mina en estos días atrás se había sentido aliviada por que ya no tenia que esconder nada, aunque si estaba un poco molesta con Yaten por haber revelado algo que solo a ella le correspondía.

Haruka entro a la oficina de la Rubia-¿Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?

Mina sonrió-Bueno la mujer mas hermosa del mundo no se… pero yo estoy muy bien y feliz de verte-contesto abrazándolo

Haruka sonrió le encantaba verla mas tranquila -¿Almorzamos juntos hoy?

-¡Claro!

-Bien vendré por ti-dijo besándola

-Ok yo te esperare –sonrió la rubia…

* * *

Darién estaba en su consultorio cuando decidió llamar a Andrew

-Hola Andy

-Darién que sorpresa ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo

-Claro tu dime que yo encantado

-Mira necesito que Molly y Kevin se vengan para Tokio, quiero que cuiden a mis hijos, ya que serena regresara a trabajar pronto y yo hoy comencé en el hospital

-¡Que excelente Noticia!

-No te creas Andy

-¿Por qué?

-Luna esta trabajando en este hospital

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se, pero aquí esta y me preocupa-decía el pelinegro

-ten cuidado Darién no sabemos ¿Qué pueda tramar?

-Lo se imaginate si mis hijos …

-No lo pienses Darién

-Es que debo hacerlo, apenas me los he ganado y no quisiera perderlos

-No se que decirte Darién

-Bueno Andy por lo pronto diles a Molly y Kevin mis ordenes y encárgate que estén aquí en una semana a mas tardar

-¿Qué haras con la mansion?

-Se la dare a Luna, despues de todo yo no pienso moverme de Tokio

-Bien arreglare las cosas para que Molly y Kevin vayan a Tokio –decia el rubio-

-Gracias Andy te debo una-dijo el pelinegro terminando la llamada

* * *

Serena y las chicas estaban en casa de Rei pues los preparativos para la boda de amy seguian viento en popa.

-Bien Chicas aquí estan los bocetos de mi posible traje de Novia-decia emocionada la peliazul poniendo las hojas sobre la mesa

-¿Ya te decidiste por uno?-pregunto Rei

-No chicas y ahora si necesito hacerlo para que Mina tenga suficiente tiempo para diseñarlo-decia Amy

-Bueno…la verdad si esta muy dificil todos son de ensueño-decia serena fascinada- a cualquiera le dan ganas de casarse con semejantes vestidos

-¡Ay Serena!-dijo Rei- tu tranquila cuando menos pienses te estaras casando con Darién

-La verdad es que no lo se Rei… a veces siento que quizas nuestro destino no es estar juntos

-¿Por qué lo dices Serena?-pregunto Amy

-La verdad desconfio de Luna, es que no se…no creo que firme el divorcio asi de facil

-Serena no seas tonta –intervino la pelinegra- aunque no lo firme voluntaria mente Darién puede apelar a un divorcio necesario o que se yo

-Enserio que a veces quiero tener tu optimismo Rei-la rubia se escuchaba Triste- pero ¿sabes? Es muy distinto ver la situacion desde afuera a Vivirla

-Te entiendo Serena-dijo Amy

-Pero bueno –intervino serena dando una de esas sonrisas que la caracterizaban-estamos aquí para intentar decidir el vestido de Amy, asi que hagamoslo

-¿Por qué Mina no manda solo un diseño y ya?-decia Amy

-Por que de eso se trata escoger el vestido tener variedad, ademas solo una vez te casas-dijo la pelinegra-

Las chicas intentarian escoger el vestido de novia…

* * *

Mientras en el hospital Darién estaba tenso, no entendia ¿Qué tramaba Luna? Jamas menciono algo de venir a Tokio…lo que mas le preocupaba era perder el terreno que habia ganado con los niños, ya que por años estuvo si saber de su existencia. En realidad no tenia idea de ¿Qué diria serena? O si le pediria irse de casa… de ser asi eso le doleria mucho

* * *

Mientras Los Kou estaban en un estudio Fotografico pues tenian una importante sesion de fotos para la revista Stars…

La fotografa encargada de la sesion tenia ya 10 minutos de retrazo.

-Es increible que la fotografa no este aquí-decia el platinado

-Calmate Yaten cualquiera tiene sus 10 minutos de retraso

-Muy cierto Taiky lo que pasa es que Yatencito no conoce la palabra "Paciencia"-intervino seiya

-Muchachos vengan por aca-se acerco Shin- ya la encargada de la sesion ha llegado

-¡Al fin!-dijo yaten

Los chicos caminaron hacia un lado del estudio para conocer a la encargada de las fotos y la sorpresa de Seiya fue enorme

-¿Ella?-dijo confundido seiya

-Querida ven aquí estan los tree light –dijo el haciendo que la chica los mirara a los 4

-¡Seiya!-dijo mas que emocionada

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo-dijo Taiky- pero No sabiamos que fuese fotografa Hotaru

-Bueno en realidad no ejercia la fotografia como profesion pero si la estudie, es mi pasion-intervino la chica- y pues ya que estoy aquí quiero retomarla el tiempo que "pueda"-sonrio-en verdad me alegra verlos chicos

-Hotaru hace magia con las fotos-intervino Shin- se que les gustara el trabajo de ella, ahora chicos por favor a trabajar

Seiya no salia de su asombro, se alegraba de verla de nuevo

-Oye sei yo creo que ahora si puedes invitarla a un café-dijo el platinado- y quita esa cara de bobo ¿si?

-¿Por qué te molesta enano? Es la misma que tu pones por Mina-ataco seiya

La sonrisa de Yaten se borro inmediatamente, tratando de controlarse ignoro lo que seiya habia dicho

-Seiya te pasaste-regaño Taiky

-Lo siento en verdad fue sin querer

La sesion de fotos comenzo sin problema alguno, los chicos eran fotografiados en distintas poses, usando la ropa que Mina habia diseñado…realmente las imágenes eran muy bonitas…

* * *

Mina estaba en su oficina con su vista hacia la ventana... un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash back**

_-Malachite las rosas estan hermosas-sonreia feliz _

_-Sabia que te gustarian por eso las compre-la tomo de la cintura-por eso me tarde ¿me perdonas?_

_-¡Claro que si!-dijo la rubia besando fugazmente sus labios_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mina sonrio con tristeza ante ese recuerdo que tuvo… y es que ya no recordaba algun bonito momento junto a Malachite… pero si los hubo y ese era uno de ellos

_¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste? ¿En que momento fue…? –la rubia cerro sus ojos- tuve momentos muy lindos contigo… Aunque lo que me hiciste los borro …¿Cómo llegaste a esto? Tu que eras tan dulce…Dulce… que lejos quedo esa palabra para ti, a veces me pregunte si ¿tuve yo la culpa? Pero se que no fue asi, No lo fue por que jamas provoque que esto pasara, aunque en un inicio me senti tan culpable…solo espero en verdad no volver a verte-suspiro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- es lo que mas deseo_

Abrio sus ojos lentamente hasta que fue interrumpida por Michiru

-Mina ¿`puedo pasar?

-Adelante Michiru

La peliazul entro con los diseños que anterior mente Mina habia entregado-Ya le eche un vistazo a los diseños, y puedes empezar con la produccion-sonrio

-¡Enserio! Que bueno que te gustaron –decia entusiasmada

-Claro que si sabes que me encantan tus trabajos, bueno te dejo y nos vemos esta noche en tu casa

-Ok ahí te esperare

* * *

Mientras los Kou seguian en la sesion fotografica pero tenian 15 minutos para un descanso, momento que Seiya aprovecho para acercarse a Hotaru

-Jamas pense verte de nuevo-dijo seiya

-La verdad ni yo y debo confesar que eso me ponia trizte un poco, por que soy una fans tuya-sonrio con dulzura

-¿sabes? La otra vez te vimos en un bar mis hermanos y yo

-Oh ya se que dia dices ¿Por qué no se acercaron?

-Estabas en compañía de un joven

-Ah Zafiro, si es cierto pero igual no importa te hubieses acercado

-Oye Hotaru ¿Podria invitarte a un café?

-Ok acepto tu invitacion pero que tal si la cambiamos por una comida

-¡Perfecto! ¿te parece hoy en la noche?

-Bien despues de la sesion te dejo mis datos para que cenemos en casa

-Pero… queria invitarte a un lindo restaurante

-Ummm lo aprecio pero me gustaria que cenaramos en casa seiya

-Esta bien Sera como tu quieras-sonrio seiya

* * *

Serena iba por los niños a la escuela tenia el tiempo justo para ello, al llegar justo empezaban a salir los niños

-¡Mami!-gritaron corriendo hacia ella

-Hola mis amores ¿Cómo les fue?

-Tenemos tarea mami, tenemos que hacer unos mapas-dijo Rini

-Si, pero le pediremos a papa que nos ayude –dijo el niño

-Esta bien pero si esta muy cansado yo les puedo ayudar-dijo Serena

-¡Tengo una idea mami!-dijo la pelirosa-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo al hospital? Solo para saludarlo y decirle de nuestra tarea

-Si mama esa es buena idea-secundo Dariencito

-Ummm no lo se puede estar ocupado-dijo la rubia

-Mami porfavor ¿si?

-Esta bien niños vamos-dijo tomando a ambos niños de la mano

* * *

Mientras Darién revisaba unos examenes en su consultorio cuando fue interrumpido por Luna que entro al consultorio.

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay Darién se un poco mas amable ¿quieres? O por lo menos cordial-dijo sentandose

-Luna porfavor-dijo Darién viendola de frente- ¿Qué quieres? Dime ¿Mas dinero?

-¡Me ofendes Darién!-dijo exaltada

-Ah Luna por Dios No grites, no quiero que se formen rumores en el hospital

-¿Por qué? No tendria nada de malo que una pareja discuta

-Tu y yo no somos una pareja-dijo mas que molesto- Luna enserio no me perjudiques

-Pero Darién yo jamas te perjudicaria-dijo con inocencia- ¿sabes? Yo te amo y me duele que estemos asi, quizas si nuestro hijo no hubiese muerto seriamos felices

-¿Por qué mencionas a nuestro hijo?-el semblante de Darién se torno triste pues le dolia esa "Perdida"

-Olvidalo Darién tu ya tienes dos hijos y pronto estaras libre para formar una familia con ella, lo cual me alegra aunque no lo creas

-No Luna, por Dios no pretendas hacerme sentir miserable por que no lo soy-dijo con firmeza- me case contigo, cumpli cuanto capricho quisiste y tu ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto sin dejarla responder- Irte de viaje, reuniones sociales,gastar dinero a lo tonto sin dedicarte a mi en lo absoluto, asi que por Dios ¡No me quieras hacer sentir culpable!

-Me equivoque lo se… y lo estoy pagando me quedare sola

De pronto se abre la puerta del consultorio entrando los dos niños mas que felices a abrazar a su padre y tras ellos Serena.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Darién se quedo en blanco por unos segundos lo mismo que Serena al ver que Luna estaba ahí… Mientras que para Luna esto no podia ser mejor sin proponerselo si quiera ya habia conocido a los niños.

-Hola mis amores-dijo el pelinegro abrazandolos

-Papi tenemos una tarea –dijo el pequeño

-Si papi tenemos que hacer unos mapas ¿Nos ayudas?

-Claro que si cuando llegue a casa lo hare-sonrio

Serena aun no podia decir nada-Rini, Darién vamos papa esta ocupado-dijo con tono de desconcierto ante la presencia de Luna

-No, Espera Serena-dijo el

-Vaya que bonitos son tus hijos Darién-dijo Luna mirando a los pequeños con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es ella papi?-pregunto Rini

Serena no sabia que podia pasar en cuestion de segundos-Respondeles Darién-intervino Luna-diles a tus hijos ¿Quién soy yo?

-Rini, Darién despidanse de papa por que ya tenemos que irnos y porfavor no discutan-dijo Serena con firmeza

-Adios papa, te vemos en casa para que nos ayudes-dijo Rini besandolo

-Si papa ademas tienes que contarme otra historia-secundo el niño

Ambos niños salieron y tras ellos Serena que ni siquiera se despidio de Darién.

-Tus hijos son un encanto, el niño es identico a ti cariño-sonrio-

-¡Maldita sea Luna! Ves lo que provocas

-¿Yo? Pero si no hice nada Darién

-¡Sal de aquí porfavor!-grito ya exaltado

-Esta bien te dejo trabajar con tranquilidad y en verdad que suerte que conoci a tus nenes-salio del consultorio dejando a Darién mas que preocupado

* * *

Mientras Serena caminaba rumbo a casa con los niños mientras disimuladamente limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejias…

_¿Por qué estaba Luna ahí? ¿Por qué DARIÉN no me dijo que estaba en tokio? Y ahora ¿Qué pasara?_

Tenia miedo y la verdad era mas que justificado, por que sabia que nada seria facil si Darién continuaba casado…

* * *

Mientras los kou ya habian finalizado la sesion de fotos por lo que ya estaban en el departamento.

-Oye Yaten…

-¿Qué quieres Seiya?

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije en la sesion de fotos, en verdad fue sin querer-dijo un poco apenado

-Descuida-dijo sin darle mayor importancia-Voy a salir

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Taiky

-Hay Taiky tu pareces mi niñero-dijo un poco molesto-pero descuida solo deseo salir es todo-tomo las llaves del auto y salio del departamento

-Bueno al menos pareciera que ultimamente esta de mejor humor-dijo seiya

-Eso si… pero aunque no lo diga piensa en ella

-Eso es mas que evidente Taiky y ¿sabes? Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver ambos?

-Eso no lo sabemos seiya, pero ojala puedan estar juntos… pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con Hotaru?

-Vamos a cenar hoy en su casa-seiya estaba con una sonrisa muy amplia

-Que bueno por ti-dijo el castaño

* * *

Mina y Haruka salian a almorzar, iban en el auto y Mina prendio la radio…

_Los Tree Light son todo un éxito; cada lugar donde se presentan es lleno total vuelven locas a sus seguidoras con sus canciones…. Este dia realizan una sesion fotografica para una importante rEvista Seiya, Taiky y Yaten son la sensacion del momento-decia el locutor_

Mina al escuchar sobre los Kou no hizo ningun comentario parecio que le era completamente indiferente…

-Vaya parece que tienen mucho éxito-dijo Haruka

-Asi parece, eso es muy bueno por ellos-sonrio- siempre han tenido mucho talento para la musica

-¿Qué se te antoja comer Preciosa?

-Ummm no lo se … crepas quizas ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de Andrew?

-Esta bien, si eso deseas-sonrio acelerando….

* * *

Mientras Yaten conducia sin rumbo en la carretera con tranquilidad… se estaciono por ahí quedandose dentro del auto, a su mente vino ella y es que a decir verdad no habia dejado de pensar en ella, aunque no lo dijera. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Back**

_-Hay vamos Yaten di que si-suplicaba una rubia de ojos azules_

_-No Mina ¿Cómo vamos a ir al Zoologico?_

_-Ay no ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero ir-decia haciendo puchero_

_-Eso es para niños_

_-¡No! ¿Quién dice eso?_

_-Yo_

_-Pues no, vamos ¿si? Quiero ver los animalitos hace mucho que no voy_

_-Dije que yo no ire_

_-Esta bien Yaten ire sola-dijo cruzandose de brazos_

_-¿sola?_

_-Si…ire sola asi que te vere en la tarde o mañana-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando_

_-¡Mina!-grito_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ire contigo-sonrio_

_-¡Lo sabia!-sonrio triunfante corriendo hacia el para tomarlo del brazo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yaten sonrio… a decir verdad se la habia pasado muy bien en el zoologico con Mina y cabe recalcar que el no es o era muy afecto a ese tipo de paseos pero con esa rubia atolondada era todo tan diferente.

* * *

Mina y Haruka ya estaban en el restaurante siendo atendidos por Andy

-Que gusto verlos por aca-sonrio el rubio-¿ya se decidieron por algo del menu?

-Bueno … pues es muy dificil por que todos los platillos se ven absolutamente deliciosos-dijo Mina-pero quiero comer… vemos… crepas-sonrio

-Muy bien ¿Y tu Haruka?

-Pollo en salsa agridulce

-Bien enseguida les traigo la orden-dijo retirandose

-Haru… hoy Michiru ira a casa

-¿Enserio?

-Si, en realidad yo se lo pedi

-¿Por qué? –pregunto intrigado

-Bueno quizas te parecera tonto pero siento la necesidad de ser yo quien le explique las cosas-hizo una pausa- se que tu ya lo hiciste pero de alguna manera me sentiria mas comoda

-Mina si sientes que debes hacerlo hazlo, no creo que Michiru se comporte mal contigo ¿sabes? He tratado de localizar a ese tipò para ofrecerle una buena cantidad por sus acciones pero no da señales

-Pues siendo sincera quizas ya no este aca-hizo una pausa- no se talvez sea dificil localizarlo

-Lo buscare debajo de las piedras de ser necesario, no quiero una sorpresa de su parte mas adelante –dijo con seriedad

Uno de los camareros les sirvio la comida y se dispusieron a comer…

* * *

Serena estaba en casa con los niños…

-Mis amores ¿les gustaria dormir esta noche en casa de los abuelos?

-Pero mami …-dijo Rini

-¿Por qué mami?

-Lo que sucede es que …papa y yo debemos tener una platica de adultos…

-Ahhh mami ¿Qué es una platica de adultos?-pregunto Darién

-Darién tonto-intervino Rini- una platica de adultos es una platica de personas grandes

Serena sonrio-Escuchen los dos-dijo mirandolos con ternura-Debo hablar con papa, son cosas que mas adelante les explicaremos

-Bueno… entonces iremos con los abuelos ¿verdad Rini?

-Esta bien mama

-Bien vayan por sus cosas y yo llamare a los abuelos para decirles que dormiran ahí solo por hoy-sonrio

Los niños se fueron a sus habitaciones y Serena llamo a sus padres para pedirles que cuidaran a los niños hoy, obvio omitio los motivos…llevandolos hora mas tarde a casa de ellos.

-Pasa Serena-dijo ikuko

-¡Abuelita!-dijeron los niños saludandola

-Hola pequeños les tengo unas galletas para que merienden

-¡Si!-dijeron felices los niños

Minutos despues los niños comian galletas con leche mientras veian caricaturas en la sala. Kenji estaba descansando en la habitacion.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas mama?

-Eres mi hija y te conozco, se que algo te preocupa ¿verdad?

-Si mama no se que hacer

-¿Por qué?

-La esposa de Darién esta en tokio trabajando en el mismo hospital que el

-Pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida mama ikuko

-Resulta que los niños deseaban ir a verlo a la salida de la escuela y los complaci y ahí estaba ella en el consultorio de Darién-narro la rubia-¿te das cuenta?

-Comprendo pero y entonces ¿Qué haras Serena?

-No lo se mama la verdad lo mas conveniente seria pedirle a Darién que se vaya pero… ¿Qué le dire a los niños? La presencia de ella me inquieta, si los niños supieran la verdad creo que me odiarian

-Vamos hija tu has sacado adelante a esos niños no creo que te odien asi que no pienses asi-hizo una pausa- ahora en verdad yo esperaria ver ¿Qué dice Darién? A lo mejor esta aquí la esposa por las cuestiones de su divorcio

-Quisiera ser tan optimista como tu mama pero no lo creo; realmente me preocupa-sonrio con cierto pesar-Porfavor no le digas nada a papa ¿si? De por si no acepta a Darién…

-Dale tiempo debe entender que lo amas

-Amarlo… quizas ese es el problema debi dejarlo de amar pero no fue posible, creo que si antes lo nuestro no pudo ser menos lo sera ahora

-Eso no lo se hija, eso lo decidiras tu

-Bueno mama me voy los cuidas mucho ¿si?

-Esta bien hija ve tranquila

Serena salio de casa de mama ikuko rumbo a su casa en donde esperaria a Darién que no tardaria en llegar…Realmente no sabia ni siquiera que le diria a Darién…Ella lo amaba pero se preguntaba ¿de que sirve amarlo? Cuando muchas cosas estan en contra, la situacion para ella pareceria complicarse….

Se acomodo en el sofa cerrando sus ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente…

**Flash Back**

_Serena corria pues se le habia hecho tarde como de costumbre y esta vez estaba mas que preocupada pues tenia una cita con Darién en el parque… minutos despues de correr a todo lo que da lo vio a unos cuantos pasos de ella…su corazon latio con fuerza con el hecho de verlo ahí parado_

_-¡Darién!-llamo mas que entusiasmada al estar tras el_

_-Princesa –sonrio_

_-¿Llevas mucho aquí esperando?-pregunto un poco apenada_

_-No mucho, no te preocupes-sonrio tomandola de la cintura para besarla, hecho que sonrojo de sobremanera a serena; quien lo abrazo con fuerza poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de el_

_-Te amo mucho Darién_

_-Yo tambien te amo Princesa-dijo aferrandose al abrazo de su Princesa_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Serena sonrio pues en ese entonces ella era una muchachita inocente, que le ilusionaba su primer amor, su primer beso, su Primera vez… en ese tiempo cuando estaba con Darién todo le parecia magico… como los cuentos que leia de pequeña… creia en un principe azul que en aquellos dias tuvo nombre y apellido "Darién Chiba" y es que ¿Quién no ha pensado como serena? ¿Quien no soño con un principe? …

De pronto la puerta se abrio sabia que era el…limpio una lagrima rebelde que salia de su rostro.

El esperaba que los niños salieran a su encuentro como siempre lo hacian mas cuando esto no sucedió, se alarmo. Camino hasta el sofa en donde la rubia se encontraba -¿Dónde estan los niños?

-En casa de mis padres-respondio- creo que al menos hoy no era conveniente que estuvieran aquí

-Comprendo

-Darién yo no soy quien para pedirte explicaciones pero ¿Qué hacia Luna ahí?

-Ella…trabaja en el hospital no lo sabia para mi fue una sorpresa Serena, en verdad no lo sabia-dijo el aflijido

-Es mucha casualidad que trabaje en el mismo hospital que tu ¿No crees?-serena hizo una pequeña pausa- no te estoy reprochando nada Darién pero has pensado ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué pasara si los niños se enteran que tienes una esposa?

-No quiero imaginar como lo tomarian Serena, en verdad siento tanto esta situacion, si te hace sentir mejor dejare el hospital

-No se trata de eso Darién; jamas te pediria que abandones tu sueño por nada, jamas lo hice ni lo hare

-Esta vez no lo haria ni por ti ni por mi-dijo Darién- lo haria por mis hijos por que son lo mas grande que tengo y no deseo perderlos

Serena guardo silencio unos Minutos-Darién has pensado que quizas… no podamos estar juntos-se animo a decir con firmeza

-¡No me digas eso Serena!, me niego a esa posibilidad-el tomo las manos de Serena entre las suyas-No podria vivir lejos de ti, ni de mis hijos

-Una vez ya viviste lejos de mi por años-dijo con calma

-Fue un error-Darién la miro con ternura-ahora se que tengo dos hijos y no me resignaria a tenerlos lejos, antes no sabia de su existencia pero ahora me niego a estar sin ellos y sin ti

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

-Se que quizas suene estupido lo que pedire pero mantente al margen de Luna, sere yo quien hable con ella, no quiero perder a mis hijos ni a ti-sus palabras parecian una suplica

-No es tan facil Darién ¿Qué haremos si se acerca a los niños?

-No lo hara…

-¡Por Dios Darién!-interrumpio Serena-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hara?

-Serena te ruego que tengamos paciencia estando ella aquí el divorcio sera mas rapido-dijo el-mañana mismo me comunicare con mi abogado para notificarle que Luna esta aquí

-Mira Darién…

-Porfavor Serena quizas no tenga derecho a pedirte que tengas paciencia pero en verdad no deseo perderte

-Darién creo que lo mas prudente es que te vayas-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio unos minutos- Esta bien ire por mi ropa, me ire a mi antiguo departamento

-Gracias, no te preocupes por los niños ya mañana algo les dire

-¿Podre verlos?

-Claro que si, Darién mi mayor sueño es formar una familia a tu lado pero ahora hay cosas que debes arreglar

Darién se fue a la habitacion a recoger su ropa, minutos despues estaba con la maleta en la sala-Sera muy extraño no escuchar la risa de los niños por un tiempo, pero comprendo

-Darién…No se si me este equivocando pero …

-No digas mas Serena-dijo besandola con ternura

El salio del departamento muy triste mientras que Serena dejo escapar las lagrimas que le costaba ya contener.

* * *

Mina estaba en verdad muy cansada por el trabajo sobre todo por la confeccion de la ropa de los Kou. Haruka entro a la oficina

-Mina te ves un poco cansada

-La verdad si, pero no es nada que con un buen sueño no se quite

-Si deseas podemos irnos ya

-¿No habra problema?

-No, es mas ya Michi se fue pero me pidio que te recordara que ira a tu casa

-Bueno entonces vamos, asi tengo tiempo de descansar un momento.

* * *

Andrew en compañía de Lita habia ido a la mansion a dar las nuevas ordenes de Darién como era de esperarse Molly y Kevin se quedaron mas que sorprendidos al enterarse que Darién tenia dos hijos, sin embargo no hicieron preguntas al respecto.

-Estaremos listos para el dia que usted indique-dijo molly

-Bien yo comprare sus boletos y les avisare el dia de su partida a Tokio –dijo de la mano con Lita

Ambos se despidieron saliendo de la mansion decidieron caminar por el centro comercial cuando de Pronto

-¡Andy!-grito Kaoly

Ambos chicos se detuvieron pùes la peliroja los alcanso, iba acompañada de otra chica-¿Cómo estas Andy? ¿Recuerdas a Esmeralda?

-Si, la recuerdo-dijo el sin soltar a Lita

-Andy ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos, estas mas guapo que de costumbre-dijo esmeralda-Ella ¿Es tu novia?

-Si-dijo el

-Vaya es un encanto-sonrio- Kaoly no parece ser nada de lo que me dijiste

-Quieres cerrar tu boca Esmeralda-dijo la peliroja-Andy me preguntaba si…

-No a cualquier cosa que se te ocurra-dijo el-fue un placer verte esmeralda, Vamonos Lita-dijo caminando para alejarse de ambas mujeres

-La chica de cabello verde no parece mala persona

-De hecho no lo es-dijo andy con tranquilidad-¿Quieres un helado?

-Claro me encantaria

* * *

Seiya estaba mas que emocionado en ver a Hotaru-Seiya debes tener cuidado

-¿Lo dices por Diamante?

-Si

-Bueno Taiky prometo que lo tendre-dijo viendose al espejo para arreglar su cabello

-Ya deja de verte al espejo

-Debo estar perfecto Taiky

De pronto entra el Platinado con un par de tragos encima pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar, Taiky que lo conocia muy bien lo noto-¿De donde vienes?

-De un bar, quise tomar algo

-¿Algo? O ¿la botella completa?

-Hay por Dios tu eres peor que una madre, creo que deberias conseguirte una novia –dijo Yaten

-Primero consigue una tu-dijo molesto

-¡Listo!-dijo seiya- me voy llegare mas tarde y por cierto ambos deberian conseguirse una novia. Bueno tu no Yaten ya que no creo que haya otra que te aguante mas que Mina-dijo saliendo del departamento

Taiky y Yaten de la nada se echaron a reir-Creo que Seiya tiene razon nadie me aguantaria mas que Mina

-Yaten ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que se quede con Haruka? Despues de todo es el quien esta con ella ahora mientras tu estas aquí.

Yaten guardo silencio un segundo-se que existe esa posibilidad y si llega a suceder no hare nada al respecto, despues de todo solo me interesa que Mina sea feliz

-¿Aunque no sea contigo?

-Si, debo confesar que la Amo pero tambien se que le hice mucho daño con mis acciones y mis palabras mientras que Tenou… siempre la defendio

-Nunca has querido decir ¿Qué paso entre ustedes Yaten?

-En verdad no deseo hablar de ello Taiky perdoname

-Esta bien Yaten respeto tu decision pero si la amas lucha por ella

Yaten sonrio con pesar pero no dijo mas dando por terminada la conversacion.

* * *

Hotaru estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena con Seiya era algo casual tocaron a su puerta y de inmediato abrió viendo a Seiya frente a ella

-Pasa Seiya

-Gracias Hotaru-observo el departamento decorado tan acogedor

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias Hotaru

-Entonces pasemos al comedor-sonrio guiandolo

- ¿sabes? me dio mucho gusto encontrarte de nuevo

-Debo confesar que a mi tambien Seiya

Ambos comenzaron a cenar, Seiya estaba mas que feliz por estar ahí con Hotaru-cocinas delicioso

-Debo agregar que no lo hago tan a menudo pero gracias

Hotaru escuchaba atentamente lo que Seiya contaba de sus conciertos, contratos la pelinegra estaba mas que facinada con el-Hotaru disculpa mi indiscrecion pero ¿Aun sigues con Diamante?

-No Seiya di por terminada esa relacion, me di cuenta que no lo amo

Internamente sonrio por ello-Lo lamento

-Vamos no te lamentes, quizas no era el indicado para mi, la vez que me viste en el bar platicaba con su hermano

-¿Te ha buscado?

-Aun no pero se que tarde o temprano lo hara, ¿Qué te parecio la sesion de fotos?

-Fascinante cuidaste hasta el ultimo detalle, me sorprendio saber que eras fotografa

-Me encanta la fotografia y la retomare los meses que pueda

-¿Por qué los mese que puedas? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Piensas viajar?

-No exactamente-dijo un poco apenada

-Perdoname no quise ser indiscreto

-Descuida Seiya-sonrio

Ambos siguieron hablando de muchas cosas y por supuesto disfrutaron de la cena.

* * *

Michiru estaba frente a la casa de Mina, no sabia exactamente ¿Qué le diria Mina? Pero de alguna manera deseaba que Haruka estuviera equivocado, sinembargolo conocia desde hace mucho asi que eso era poco probable, ella de alguna manera se aferraba a esa pobre posibilidad el motivo Se " Enamoro de Malachite"

Toco el timbre siendo Mina quien abriera la puerta-Hola Michiru, pasa

-Hola Mina

-Sientate ¿deseas algo de tomar?

-No, gracias-dijo sentandose realmente el tono en michiru era un poco cortante,esto sorprendio a Mina-¿Por qué no dijiste todo antes Mina?

La rubia la miro antes de responder-Mira Michiru quizás cometi un error grave al no decir desde un principio las cosas pero… en verdad decir algo asi no es fácil de decir, no intento disculparme contigo por que de nada serviría-dijo Mina

-Debiste tener confianza y decirme lo que había pasado Mina

-Entiendeme Michiru…Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Yaten

-Eres una cobarde Mina

-Es fácil juzgar Michiru, pero vivir las cosas es diferente-dijo ella- yo en verdad siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de el

-¿Lo sientes? Creeme que mas lo siento yo Mina-hizo un breve silencio-a mi me parecía una persona muy dulce… la verdad me es difícil concebir que sea un monstruo

-Comprendo, a mi me pasa igual no entiendo ¿en que momento cambio? Michiru yo…

-No digas mas Mina, algo que paso hace mucho no vale la pena recordar-sonrio- creo que debo irme

Michiru salió de ahí sin dar oportunidad de nada mas, Mina no sabia si eso era bueno o malo…solo escucho cerrar la puerta segundos después.

* * *

Darién estaba en su apartamento que vacio le parecía aquello… no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría esta situación, pero no soportaría estar lejos de los niños por mucho tiempo. Esta noche seria una de las mas largas para el, pero para la rubia tampoco eran fáciles las cosas en lo absoluto… no sabia si pedirle que se fuera había sido lo correcto.

* * *

**Hola aquí un nuevo cap de el corazón… espero que les guste mucho y el próximo pues …. Ya verán lo que sucede. Quizás no les parezca qe Darién se haya ido pero asi debe ser… ya la gatita sacara las garras.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw**


	21. Nube Gris

La noche fue de lo mas larga para Darién de hecho no pudo dormir en lo absoluto, el solo hecho de perder lo poco que habia ganado con sus hijos lo preocupaba de sobre manera.

Para Serena la noche no fue facil pensando en que lo mas seguro era que las cosas se tornaran mas complicadas con el paso de los dias, de alguna manera se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Ikuko llevaria a los niños a la escuela y ella los recogeria a medio dia y le atemorizaba pensar ¿Qué les diria cuando pregunten por su papa?

_Lo mas logico seria decirles la verdad pero y si reclaman por que no se los dije antes-pensaba serena- no deseo que mis hijos me odien, y tampoco a Darién-suspiro-no se si puedan entender la situacion, apenas estan felices por que conocen a su papa ¿Cómo decirles que el esta casado?_

* * *

Mina estaba aun en casa cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, la rubia salio a abrir y frente a ella habia un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas mas no habia nadie en la puerta, tomo el arreglo y lo entro a la casa buscando una tarjetita pero no la encontro, lo cual le sorprendio pero no le tomo importancia a ese detalle.

* * *

Darién estaba en su departamento habia tomado una decision con toda la pena del mundo renunciaria al hospital en definitiva no podia estar cerca de luna ya que de por si las cosas ya estaban mas que complicadas, lo mejor seria abrir su propio consultorio ya que nada le impedia hacerlo.

Unos minutos despues llamaba a su abogado el cual estaria con el en el trancurso de la tarde para comenzar ya de una vez con los tramites del divorcio.

* * *

Ikuko llevaba a los niños a la escuela.

-Oye abuelita ¿Hoy si veremos a nuestro papito?

-Claro que si Rini-sonrio ikuko

-Que bueno por que quiero que mi papa me lleve al parque-dijo Dariencito

-Asi Sera corazon-dijo ikuko

La verdad es que Ikuko estaba muy preocupada por la situacion y en efecto lo mas afectados serian los niños

* * *

Serena estaba en casa de Rei, necesitaba hablar con alguien,la morena le sirvio una taza de café-Ahora si Serena dime ¿Qué paso?

-Le pedi a Darién que se fuera de casa

Esto sorprendio a la morena pero era algo que se veia venir-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal ¿Cómo voy a explicarles a mis hijos esta situacion?-decia posando ambas manos sobre su cabeza

-Calma Serena yo creo que debieron hablarles a los niños desde un principio con la verdad-hizo una pausa-Aunque no te estoy juzgando tu consideraste en esa oportunidad ocultarles las cosas y creeme entiendo tu punto, pero tarde o temprano la verdad saldria a la luz

-Y eso me preocupa te imaginas si se enteran por Luna-decia la rubia aflijida- ella se lo dira de la forma que mas le convenga

-Por eso adelantate tu-dijo la morena- ve por ellos a la escuela y pidele a Darién que entre los dos le digan la verdad a los niños

-¿Crees que me odiaran?

-No creo que te odien a lo mucho se van a sentir con ambos unos dias-sonrio Rei- pero se les pasara, creeme debes ir a un paso delante de la tipa esa

-Tienes Razon creo que voy a llamarle a Darién

-Hazlo te dejo un momento sola para que hables con el-dijo la morena

Serena marco al celular de Darién-Hola Darién soy Serena

-Princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues…bien te llamaba por que necesito verte

-Claro dime ¿Dónde?

-Pues quizas en tu departamento, ire con los niños

-Esta bien muero por verlos

-Pero… los llevare para que les digamos la verdad

-¿La verdad?-pregunto sorprendido

-Si Darién prefiero que se lo digamos tu y yo a que se lo diga tu esposa

-Esta bien aquí los espero-dijo el pelinegro terminando la llamada y quedandose mas que preocupado por que hoy quizas sus hijos lo odiarian.

* * *

Haruka estaba en su oficina cuando de pronto llego Mina-Haruka porfavor podrias revisar estos bocetos

-Claro Preciosa

-Oye ¿Tu de casualidad mandaste una rosa blanca esta mañana a casa?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Bueno ahora en la mañana dejaron una rosa en la puerta y pense que talvez la mandaste tu

-No, no es mio ese merito-sonrio- ademas yo no te mandaria una, te mandaria el arreglo mas hermoso

Mina sonrio y sus mejias se sonrojaron-Gracias

-No me las des Te Amo-sonrio el rubio

* * *

Hotaru estaba en su departamento cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta al abrir sus ojos se abrieron como platos-Di…Diamante –dijo nerviosa

El platinado entro con brusquedad- ¿crees que no daria contigo?

-Vete de aquí porfavor

-Lo siento-dijo el-pero no podra ser

-Entre tu y yo todo esta dicho

-Aun no-sonrio-Dime ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que esperas un hijo mio?

Hotaru se sorprendio demasiado-¿Co…como lo sabes?

-Lo se y punto-dijo el- asi que te casas conmigo y se acabo

-¡NO! No me casare contigo ¡No te Amo! Y tendre a mi bebe sola

-No digas estupideces Hotaru-dijo tomandola del brazo- es mi hijo y tengo derechos

-¡Jamas he dicho que no los tengas!

-Bueno pues o te casas conmigo o cuando nazca mi hijo te lo quito y se acabo el asunto

-Tu no serias capaz

-Pruebame-dijo el dando la vuelta y saliendo del departamento

Dejando a Hotaru mas que preocupada.

* * *

Yaten estaba desayunando con Taiky-Oye Taiky estos dos dias no tenemos presentacion ¿verdad?

-No ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hare un viaje

-¿Viaje? ¿A dónde?

-Sera un viaje relampago-sonrio- pero no te dire a donde

-No estaras pensando ir por Mina ¿verdad?

-Oye no es mala idea-sonrio-pero te quedaras con las ganas de saber-dijo levantandose de la mesa

De pronto llego Seiya que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Buenos dias!

-¿A que debemos tu sonrisa?-pregunto el castaño

-Hotaru

-Debi imaginarlo –rio

-¿Dónde esta Yaten?

-En su habitacion, dice que hara un viaje relampago

-Eso es raro,pero de seguro va a ver a Mina

-Eso me preocupa

-¿Por qué?

-El no sabe si ella esta Feliz con Haruka, imaginate si es asi solo saldra mas lastimado

-De cualquier manera no te adelantes Taiky-dijo seiya-A lo mejor no va con ella y bueno si algo no podemos negar es que la ama

* * *

Amy se encontraba con Richard

-¿te falta mucho con los preparativos?

-Bueno no mucho con la ayuda de las chicas es como menos pesado todo-sonrio la peliazul

-Y ya ¿escogiste tu vestido?

-¡Claro! Pero no te dare mas detalles de eso-sonrio-parece mentira que vaya a ser tu esposa

-A mi tambien me lo parece-dijo Richard-siendo sincero pense que te quedarias con Taiky

Un breve silencio se hizo presente siendo roto por Amy- Yo tambien lo pense pero no funciono, sin embargo terminamos pacificamente y eso me da gusto

Richard beso con dulzura los labios de quien seria su futura esposa en unos meses.

* * *

Lita y Andrew estaban en el restaurante

-No se Andy creo que la aparicion de Luna en Tokio complicara las cosas demasiado para serena y darien-hizo una pausa- en especial con los niños, son muy inteligentes pero no se como puedan tomar esta noticia

-Te comprendo Darién tiene mucho miedo de lo que eso pueda significar ya que apenas ha comenzado a convivir con ellos, en verdad no entiendo ¿Qué pretende luna con todo esto?

-Fastidiar-dijo Lita-me temo que todo lo que se avecina no sera para nada bueno

-Pienso lo mismo, la verdad es que hasta que Darién no este legalmente divorciado de Luna su vida sera complicada.

* * *

Kenji estaba en la sala en compañía de Ikuko

-¿Vas a decirme que pasa?

-No entiendo Kenji

-¿crees que soy tonto? Se que algo pasa –dijo Serio

-Son ideas tuyas-sonrio

-No soy tonto ikuko ¿Por qué vinieron mis nietos a dormir aquí?

-Bueno…

-Mi hija tiene problemas con "Ese" ¿verdad?

-Mira querido nosotros no podemos meternos en sus cosas, solo debemos apoyarla

-Entonces aceptas que algo pasa

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Pobre de el donde descubra lo que esta pasando-dijo con seriedad

* * *

Luna estaba en su consultorio con una gran sonrisa.

_Vaya en verdad que las cosas no pueden estar mejor, ahora solo debo buscar la forma de acercarme a esos niños-sonrio- ya se presentara la oportunidad de hacerlo._

* * *

Mina se encontraba en su oficina cuando de Pronto su celular timbro

-Hola-conesto alegre la rubia

-Hola Mina

-¿Ya…yaten?

-Si, veo que no te has olvidado de mi-dijo con dulzura

La rubia sentia que su corazon iba a salirse de su pecho despues de tanto tiempo de no saber de el-No…bueno

-¿Cómo estas?-la interrumpio

-Pues…bien-respondio nerviosa- y ¿tu? ¿Cómo estas Yaten?

-No me puedo quejar seguro has leido revistas, pero mi felicidad no esta completa si no estas tu-dijo el

-Yaten….-susurro

-¿Qué has sabido de Malachite?

-Nada es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra-dijo la rubia caminando hacia la ventana

-¿Me odias?

-¿Por qué he de odiarte Yaten?

-Por haberle contado la verdad a Tenou

Mina suspiro- he de decir que me moelsto que tu se lo dijeras pero ya esta hecho-respondio

-Perdoname por no haberme despedido de ti Mina, creeme que si lo hubiese hecho no hubiese tenido fuerzas para irme, ¿te gusto la cancion? ¿leiste mi carta?

-Si Yaten ambas estan hermosas

-¿Cómo estas tu Mina? ¿estas mas tranquila?

-Si la verdad es que me siento mas tranquila

-¿Recibiste mi rosa?

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto sorprendida

Yaten rio- bueno veo que la recibiste

-Gracias esta hermosa

-Mina me preguntaba si…

En ese momento entro Haruka-Preciosa ¿estas ocupada?-pregunto

-Fue un gusto escuchar tu Voz, cuidate mucho-dijo el platinado terminando la llamada sin darle tiempo a Mina de decir mas

-¿Interrumpi algo importante?-pregunto Haruka acercandose a ella

-Pues Era Yaten…

-¿Kou? Y ¿Qué queria?

-Solo me saludo

-¿Segura?

-Si, solo fue eso-sonrio- pero dime ¿Qué deseabas?

-Solo traia de vuelta los diseños-dijo dandoselos-te veo despues

Aunque trato de disimularlo la "Aparicion de Yaten" no le habia gustado nada.

* * *

Serena iba ya rumbo a la escuela de los niños la tranquilidad se le habia escapado de las manos en un instante y lo que mas le preocupaba era sus hijos. Estaba parada frente a la salida de la escuela y cuansdo los niños la vieron salieron corriendo a abrazarla-¡Mami! Mami!-gritaban abrazandola

-Hola mis amores-dijo ella besandolos -¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien mami hicimos todo muy bien-dijo Rini

-Llevamos mucha tarea-sonrio el niño-Oye mami ¿Por qué no vino papa?

La sonrisa se borro de inmediato de los labios de Serena-Bueno miren mis amores ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque un momento?

-¿Por qué mami?

-¿No veremos a papa?

-Claro que si mis amores-sonrio

-Entonces llevanos a verlo mami por que ayer no lo vimos –dijo la pelirosa feliz-¿verdad Darién?

-Si mama mejor vamos al parque con papa, vamos todos juntos ¿si?

-Vamos con papa entonces-dijo tomandolos de la mano y dirigiendose al Departamento de Darién

-Mami pero ¿Por qué vamos por aquí?-pregunto Dariencito- si nuestra casa no queda por ahí

-PAPA esta en su departamento-dijo serena- por favor mis amores cuando lleguemos con papa les explicare ¿si?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron los niños

* * *

Darién estaba en su departamento habia pedido pizza para que sus hijos comieran algo, sabia que a lo mejor lo odiarian y eso en verdad le preocupaba mucho. De pronto tocaron a su puerta,al abrir la puerta los niños los niños estaban mas que felices de verlo.

Los niños se sentaron a comer la Pizza mientras Serena y Darién hablaban

-Dejame ser yo quien le diga la verdad a los niños

-Debemos hacerlo ambos despues de todo ¿No?-dijo la rubia-debo ser sincera me preocupa como lo tomaran, pero prefiero que lo sepan por nosotros a que lo sepan por ella.

-Si es lo mas prudente-dijo tomando con suavidad la mano de la rubia entre la suya-Te Amo Serena

-Darién este no es momento para eso-dijo con tristeza-hay muchas cosas que resolver aun

-Estaba pensando en abrir mi propio consultorio-dijo el

-¿Piensas dejar el hospital?

-Es lo mas prudente, con Luna ahí la convivencia seria terrible y ahora que se comenzaran los tramites del divorcio es lo mejor-dijo el con seriedad

El silencio se apodero por completo de ambos mientras los niños comian su pizza.

**Si pienso en cualquier cosa**

**Estoy pensando en tí**

**Si intento amar al mundo**

**Te estoy amando a ti**

_Ambos estaban nerviosos tensos por la situacion que estaban viviendo…ambos temian la reaccion de los niños…_

**Si creo en la justicia**

**Estoy creyendo en tí**

**Si sueño en la alegría**

**Te estoy soñando a tí**

_Darién temia perder todo lo que habia ganado con sus hijos y de paso perder a Serena ahora si para siempre… las dudas vinieron a su mente y por mas que trataba de no atormentarse le era imposible._

**Tu única, tu única**

**Y nos amamos mano con mano, tú y yo**

**mano con mano**

**Y nos queremos tú y yo**

**Y nos queremos remo con remo tú y yo**

**Remo con remo y nos unimos tú y yo**

**Unica, inevitablemente única**

**Ardiente y sonriente, única**

**Brillando entre la gente, tú**

_Con serena la situacion era igual se sentia atrapada, con miedo de lo que pudiera acontecer en los proximos minutos… Miedo de que la esperanza que habia mantenido por años quedara desechada por completo y de una vez_

**Si miro al sol de frente, te estoy mirando a tí**

**Si oigo la tormenta, te estoy oyendo a tí**

**Si dudo de mi mismo, dudando estoy de tí**

**Si espero lo imposible, te espero solo a tí**

_Sin duda alguna los niños tendrian una reaccion ante esto pero seria ¿Mala? ¿buena? ¿sabran comprender?_

-¡Terminamos!-dijeron los niños a coro sacando a ambos de sus pensamiento

-¡Eh! Bueno vayan a lavarse las manos y regesan de inmediato por que papa y yo tenemos algo que decirles-dijo la rubia

Los niños abedecieron mientras ellos se quedaban en la sala-Dejame ser yo quien se los diga-dijo el pelinegro con preocupacion

Serena asintio, los niños regresaron sentandose en el sofa –Papi ¿me llevaras al parque mas tarde?

-Claro que si hijo-respondio el pelinegro

-Oye papa eso no es justo tambien tienes que llevarme a mi-dijo la pelirosa cruzandose de brazos

-Los llevare a ambos-sonrio

-¡Yupi!-gritaron ambos niños

-Pero antes de ir al parque necesitamos hablar con ustedes-dijo el

-¿De que?-pregunto Rini

-¿Es algo malo mama?-pregunto Dariencito

-Sientense aquí conmigo-indico Serena sentandose los niños con ella en el sofa uno a cada lado.

Darién se sento en la mesita de centro frente a ellos, los niños esperaban lo que sus padres tenian que decirles.

-Darién, Rini antes que nada quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho,los amo mas que a nada-dijo el con seriedad

-Papi no vas a irte ¿verdad?-pregunto Rini

-No Rini no lo hare-respondio con una media sonrisa

-¿Entonces por que hablas asi?-pregunto el niño-¿Pasa algo malo?

Darién contuvo la respiracion escasos segundos-Escuchen hijos, quizas lo que voy a decirles no lo comprendan del todo-hizo una pausa- pero a veces los adultos cometemos errores que tienden a perjudicarnos mucho y que sin querer las personas a nuestro alrededor pagan las consecuencias

-No entiendo papa-dijo Rini

-Yo menos mejor vamos al parque ¿si?

-Dejame intentar a mi-intervino la rubia

-Esta bien-dijo el pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos

-Miren mis amores, cuando papa y yo nos hicimos novios eramos muy jovenes y bueno papa aun estaba estudiando-hizo una pausa viendo a los niños que se mantenian atentos-de hecho yo tambien estaba estudiando junto a sus tias…De Pronto a papa se le presento una oportunidad de superacion para ser un gran doctor y tenia que tomar una decision- recordar eso a serena no le era facil-Yo lo apoye y el se fue a estudiar lejos, cuando el se fue yo aun no sabia que ustedes estaban dentro de mi pancita-sonrio-asi que el se fue sin saberlo

Los niños prestaban atencion a las palabras de su madre- de hecho paso un tiempo sin que yo lo supiera

-Pero cuando papa supo que estabamos en tu pancita se puso feliz ¿verdad?-pregunto Dariencito

-Dejame a mi continuar-dijo el pelinegro-la verdad es que yo…yo no supe de ustedes hasta hace poco tiempo

-No entendi-dijo la pelirosa

-Miren esto es demasiado complicado-dijo Serena

-¡Demonios!-dijo el pelinegro y es que ¿Cómo iban a entender? Si eran unos niños apenas

-Tranquilo Darién-dijo la rubia-miren mis amores sucede que… bueno cuando su papito se fue a estudiar lejos, pues las cosas entre nosotros no estaban muy bien…

Los niños seguian con cara de confusion.

-Lo que sucede es que…Yo estoy casado-dijo el pelinegro al fin

-Con mama-intervino Rini

-No-dijo darien con seriedad

-Mmm yo digo que mejor vayamos al parque por que se va a hacer muy tarde-dijo el niño

De pronto tocaron la puerta-¿Esperas a alguien Darién?

-No, bueno no a esta hora mi abogado vendra pero mas tarde la verdad no se quien podra ser-dijo dirigiendose a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa Luna estaba frente a ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay querido que manera de saludar es esa-dijo entrando de inmediato- queria hablar contigo y bueno no fue nada dificil averiguar donde encontrarte-sonrio caminando hacia la sala en donde Serena y los niños la observaban

-Papi ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Rini

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?-pregunto Serena

-Veamos Serena por si no lo recuerdas yo soy…

-¡Callate Luna!-vocifero Darién

-Ha ya se los niños aun no saben ¿verdad?

-No tienes ningun derecho Luna-intervino serena-esto es algo que debemos decirles Darién y yo

-Si querida pero ustedes no se atreven-sonrio mirando a los niños

-Sal de inmediato de aquí-dijo Darién tomandola fuertemente del brazo

-¿Por qué? No quieres que sepan que soy tu esposa-dijo al fin-no quieres que sepan que tanto decias amar a su madre que te casaste conmigo-sonrio- ¿Por qué no decirles si es la verdad?

-Mami ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Dariencito

-¿Por qué ella dice esas cosas?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Su querido papito esta casado conmigo asi de sencillo niños-respondio Luna- lo que quiere decir que no los quiere ¿entienden? Ademas no estuvo todo este tiempo con ustedes por que su madre no le dijo que ustedes existian, lo siento niños pero su madre es una mentirosa

Darién la saco casi a rastras del departamento cerrandole la puerta en la cara de los niños se dislumbraba confusion y las lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en ellos

-Tu eres malo papa-dijo el niño

-¿Por qué ella dijo eso?-pregunto Rini

-Escuchen ambos las cosas no son asi-intervino Serena-su padre y yo los queremos mucho, solo que ambos cometimos errores

Los niños comenzaron a llorar-Papi verdad que lo que dijo esa señora no es cierto-pregunto Rini

Darién no sabia que decir, mas bien no sabia como explicar las cosas-Darién sera mejor que me lleve a los niños-dijo la rubia

-Pero…

-Es lo mejor Darién

-¿Puedo verlos mas tarde?

-Claro supongo que si-repondio-Niños despiudanse de papa

Los niños solo se levantaron del sofa, y caminaron hacia la puerta sin decirle media palabra a ninguno, lo que causo tristeza en Darién y en Serena-Bueno pues nos vamos Darién te veo mas tarde-dijo saliendo con los niños del departamento.

En todo el camino los niños no dijreon ni media palabra, pero Serena con solo ver sus caritas supo que lo que tanto queria evitar no se logro en lo mas minimo….

* * *

Mientras los Kou

Yaten estaba en la sala con una maleta-¿siempre si te vas de viaje?

-No, bueno estare aquí mismo pero visitare a una amiga

-¿Una amiga? ¿Tu?-pregunto Seiya sorprendido-¿de donde la sacaste?

-¡Que te importa!-respondio

-Realmente Yaten pensamos que irias a ver a Mina-dijo el castaño

-Pues no ya ven que se equivocaron-dijo el-nos vemos mañana en la noche

-Oye Yaten pero ten cuidado ya sabes que los reporteros andan tras nosotros

-Si "Hermanito" no te preocupes por mi,nos vemos mañana-dijo saliendo del departamento

-Ummm ¿Quién sera su amiga?-pregunto Seiya

-No lo se…

De pronto el celular de Seiya timbro era un msje de Hotaru-Taiky debo irme Hotaru quiere que vaya a verla

-Esta bien-dijo el

* * *

Serena ya estaba en casa con los niños, que no habian dicho ni media palabra en todo el camino-Rini, Darién vayan a laverse las manos les voy a preparar algo de comer ¿si?

Los niños ni siquiera le contestaron solo se dieron la vuelta yendose a la habitacion, Rini se fue con Dariencito.

-Oye Rini tu ¿le crees a esa señora?

-No se pero papa se enojo mucho por lo que dijo-la pelirosa se sento en la cama

-Yo digo que le preguntemos a mama ella no nos mentiria ¿verdad?

-Claro que no Darién mama siempre nos ha dicho la verdad-sonrio la pelirosa-Ven-lo tomo de la mano-vamos a preguntarle y veras que nos dice q todo es mentira

Llegaron al comedor en donde Serena les habia servido su merienda-sientense y…

-Mami Darién y yo queremos preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es sobre esa señora-dijo Rini-verdad q no es la esposa de papa ¿verdad?

-Mami contesta-pidio el niño

Serena suspiro hondo los tomo de la mano para sentarse en el comedor –Bien mis amores lamentablemente, esa señora es esposa de su papito-hizo una pausa- ella se llama Luna y …

-Entonces papa y tu son unos mentirosos-grito el niño

-No…

-Si mami por que la señora entonces dijo la verdad –dijo Dariencito-papa no nos quiere, si nos quisiera estaria con nosotros

-No hijo las cosas no son asi, son cosas de adultos muy complicadas para niños como ustedes pero no duden que su papa los ama-dijo la rubia

-Mami tu eres una mentirosa por que no nos dijiste nada-dijo Rini levantandose de la silla-Vamos a tu habitacion Darién-dijo Rini tomandolo de la mano, el niño no opuso resistencia alguna.

Serena los dejo pues esperaba que se calmaran para intentar hablar con ellos de nuevo.

* * *

Seiya ya estaba en casa de Hotaru, la chica se apuro a abrir la puerta –Pasa Seiya-dijo con tristeza

-Hotaru ¿Qué te sucede? ¿has llorado verdad?-pregunto el al verle la carita de tristeza

-Seiya…-dijo abrazandolo y echandose a llorar

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa Hotaru?

-Diamante estuvo aquí-dijo ella

-¿Qué paso? ¿te hizo algo?-pregunto preocupado

-No…sientate seiya

-Cuentame que paso-pidio con dulzura

-No se como dio conmigo y ademas supo que…-hizo una pausa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que… bueno espero un bebe de el y ya lo sabe

Tal confesion sorprendio un poco a Seiya-Un…un bebe-susurro

-Si y quiere que nos casemos o me advirtio que cuando mi bebe nazca me lo quitara-dijo angustiada

-Tranquila-dijo tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas-Yo estoy contigo y te protegere a ti y a tu bebe

-Gracias Seiya-sonrio

-Y tranquilizate ¿si? Yo no se nada de leyes pero pues un juez cuerdo no separaria a un hijo de su madre-sonrio- asi que calmate ¿si?

-En verdad Seiya muchas gracias

-Lo que me preocupa es que sabes donde vives y siendo asi te molestara cuando se le antoje-hizo una pausa- a menos que te cambies de lugar

-Si ya lo habia pensado, de hecho mañana mismo me cambiare de lugar-sonrio-en verdad perdon por hacerte venir para esto

-Vamos Hotaru tu eres muy especial para mi y siempre estare para ti-sonrio-asi que no te disculpes por ello

-¿te quedas a cenar?

-Claro Hotaru yo encantado-sonrio-pero te ayudo a cocinar

-¿Tu? ¿Cocinas?-pregunto

-Bueno no es mi especialidad pero digamos que me defiendo-sonrio

-Bien entonces vamos a la cocina-sonrio

* * *

Yaten recien llegaba a un departamento ubicado en una de las zonas mas excluisvas, toco el timbre y una chica alta, morena clara de cabello largo caido en capas y de hermosos ojos cafes, abrio la puerta-Vaya Yaten cuanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrio la chica-pasa porfavor

-Veo que no has cambiado nada-sonrio el platinado

-Lo mismo digo de ti, debo decir que estas mucho mas atractivo-volvio a sonreir- deja tu maleta y vamos a cenar ¿si? Creo que tienes mucho que contarme ¿verdad?

El platinado solo atino a sonreir ante el comentario siguiendola a la mesa que ya se encontraba servida-veo que te esmeraste mucho

-Hay no Yaten no pienses que lo hice por ti-sonrio- ya sabes perfecto que Amo la cocina ademas para todo lo que tienes que contarme creo que es valido

-¿Y quien dice que quiero contarte?-dijo el

-Vamos yatencito te conozco mas de lo que tu crees-sonrio- aunque no te conozco tanto como Mina

Al escuchar ese nombre el se tenso-Tu no cambias Jana-dijo el

-Te conozco y por lo que veo Mina sigue siendo el amor de tu vida –sonrio- bueno esta noche ira para largo-sonrio

* * *

Darién estaba reunida con su abogada la Srita Tatyana Mellievet-Bien sr Chiba digame ¿cuales seran los terminos de su divorcio con la Sra Luna?-pregunto sentandose- para serle sincero seria mas rapido un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo eso haria que el divorcio se haga efectivo con mayor rapides-dijo ella- ¿cree que su esposa acepte?

-La verdad no lo se ella es tan impredecible-dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno tambien se podria incurrir al abandono injustificado del hogar por parte de ella, un divorcio necesario quizas…-ella hizo una pausa- ¿Piensa traspasarle algun tipo de bienes?

-Si, claro que si

-bien yo le sugiero que se introduzca una demanda de divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, obviamente con los bienes que usted desea darle, quizas acepte que seria lo mas factible para ambos ya que de negarse el proceso seria desgastante para ambos-dijo la Srita Mellievet-creo que lo primero es hacerle una visita a su esposa para hacerle ver las situacion ¿Dónde puedo ubicarla?

-Trabaja en el hospital central de Tokio

-Perfecto espero poder hablar con ella hoy mismo-sonrio- ¿le parece si me comunico mas tarde con usted?

-Perfecto-sonrio estrechando la mano de la chica

* * *

Yaten estaba con Jana ya en la sala-Vaya vaya asi que todo eso paso uy es que de verdad Yaten ¿Cómo se la dejas a Haruka? Que no captas el puede aprovechar todo este tiempò para que Mina se olvide de ti

-Necesitaba darle su espacio, adema teniamos este contrato Jana me parecio Prudente…

-¿Qué? Tu hablandome de prudencia cuando has sido un impulsivo de lo peor ¿Qué te pasa Yatencito?-pregunto Jana-¡!!!Por Dios!!!! Con lo impulsivo que eres no se como no la raptas

Yaten la miro-soy impulsivo no secuestrador, ni delincuente

Ella sonrio-muy bien mi querido Yaten sere extremista ¿Qué va a pasar si ella a tu regreso ya no te ama?

-Lo aceptare

-Jajaja si claro te conozco y minimo te tiras al vacio si eso suecede

-Estas de muy buen Humor Jana, pareceria que cenaste payasito-dijo el

-Vamos no te alteres sabes que asi soy-sonrio- y bueno ni te quejes aparte de Mina solo yo te aguanto, aunque pobre de ella si se queda contigo-sonrio

-¡Ya callate!-dijo el- menos mal eres mi amiga

-Claro que lo soy-sonrio-solo que te digo las cosas como son-oye Yaten ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

-¿Bailar? ¿Ya viste la hora Jana?

-y ¿Qué? La noche es joven-sonrio-anda di que si

-Esta bien vamos-sonrio

* * *

Darién llegaba a casa de Serena,la rubia abrio la puerta-Pasa Darién

-Buenas noches Serena ¿Dónde estan los niños?

-Ambos estan en la habitacion de Dariencito-dijo desanimada

-¿Paso algo?

-Estan molestos por que les mentimos en todo Darién, me llamaron mentirosa ¿te das cuenta? Todo lo que siempre quise evitar …

-Tranquila Serena es normal que esten asi-dijo el-dejame hablar con ellos

-Ve quizas a ti te escuchen-dijo ella

Darién se dirigio a la habitacion de su hijo, toco la puerta antes de entrar-Hola niños-saludo

Mas los niños ni se movieron ambos estaban sentados en la cama-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto no obteniendo respuesta, aun asi entro-creo que ustedes y yo debemos hablar

-¿Por qué nos mintieron papa?-pregunto la pelirosa-¿Por qué te casaste con esa señora?

-Rini son cosas muy complicadas

-Tu y mama son unos mentirosos-dijo el niño

-No Darién en verdad no hables asi de tu madre-dijo darien con seriedad-si hay un culpable aquí de toda esta situacion soy yo, que no supe como manejar las cosas

-Pero igual papa nos mintieron-dijo rini

-Si, eres un mentiroso-dijo dariencito- Seiya nunca me hubiera mentido

-Pero hijo…

-Es la verdad Seiya es muy bueno –dijo el- no como tu que mientes

-Ante todo deben comprender que son lo mas importante para mi y para su madre-pidio el- se que estan molestos y los comprendo quizas cuando se calmen quieran escucharme

Los niños no dijeron nada mas y el opto por dejarlos solos, de alguna manera los comprendia. Y sabia que necesitaban tiempo.

Aunque tanto el como serena estaban preocupados de sobre manera por la situacion.

* * *

Un par de dias despùes Mina leia el titular de una famosa revista de espectaculos

_**El joven Yaten Kou integrante de klos tree light se ha visto muy bien acompañado por la Modelo Janaliz Riccardi ¿sera que hay romance? ¿sera posible que la estrella este enamorada?**_

La rubia disimulo muy bien el vuelco que dio su corazon con el titular y con la fotografia de Yaten bailando con la modelo…

* * *

Los niños seguian molestos con Darién y Serena; Kenji aunque no sabia bien a bien la situacion intuia que algo pasaba.

Darién estaba en casa de Serena cuando Luna lo llamo por telefono

-¿Qué quieres Luna?

-Hay Darién pero que manera tan fea de contestar

-¿Para que me llamas?

-Bueno voy a darte la mejor noticia de tu vida –dijo ella

-No juegues con mi paciencia

-Te dare el divorcio, para que te liberes mas rapido por que no hacerlo por mutuo acuerdo, según tu abogada es lo mas conveniente ¿NO?

-Supongo que algo quieres a cambio ¿verdad?

-Claro querido ya deberias saber que en esta vida nada es gratis

-¿Qué quieres?

-No darien estas cosas no se hablan por telefono ¿te parece si nos vemos el sabado en tu departamento? Vamos no tienes nada que perder

-Bien te vere el sabado

-Perfecto sera un placer negociar contigo-dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Qué pasa Darién?-pregunto Serena

-Luna quiere negociar nuestro divorcio-dijo el con seriedad

-No lo se Darién…

-Mira cualquier cosa es poco para librarme de ella y empezar una vida contigo y con nuestros hijos-hizo una pausa-por cierto el sabado llegan Kevin y Molly

-Esta bien-sonrio serena- ¿sabes? solo espero que Rini y Darién no sigan molestos

-Hablare con ellos lo prometo-dijo el-tienen que escucharme ademas son unos niños inteligentes comprenderan

-Eso espero-sonrio serena

* * *

Mientras Luna pensaria muy bien lo que pediria a Darién por firmar el divorcio… si es que el arreglo convenia

* * *

_**Hoooooooola aquí un nuevo cap en verdad espero que sea de su agrado y pues ya veremos la negociacion de luna… y obviamente veremos que pasa con los demas personajes como ven Hotaru espera bebe de Diamante, y la nueva amiga de Yaten pues … ya veran jajaja**_

_**De ante mano gracias por sus rw **_

_**PD: no desesperen mis otros fic tambien seran actualizados**_


	22. Torbellino de Emociones

Habia llegado el sabado lamentablemente para Darién y Serena las cosas con los niños no habian mejorado en lo absoluto.

-Tengo que ir a mi departamento Luna no tarda en llegar para negociar

-"Negociar"-dijo Serena

-Serena Porfavor…

-¿Qué?

-No lo digas asi-dijo el

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?-pregunto- ya vimos que Luna no jugara limpio

-Lo se pero…

-Perdon Darién no debi hablarte asi es solo que esta situacion es desesperante –dijo la rubia- y lo que mas me preocupa son los niños

-Lo se Serena pero de verdad necesito que me apoyes

-Y lo hago Darién es solo que ¿Qué pedira Luna? ¿Has pensado en ello?

-Pedira Dinero, no hay cosa que le interese mas que el dinero

-Y si no quiere Dinero-dijo la rubia

-Se me hace tarde porfavor no pienses…

-Lo se-sonrio con preocupacion

-Regreso mas tarde-dijo el yendo rumbo a su departamento

Estos dias para los hermanos Kou habian sido de mucho trabajo; Hotaru se habia cambiado a vivir en la misma zona que Seiya y en estos dias habian compartido muchisimo tiempo juntos, pues aunque el tenia mucho trabajo siempre hacia un espacio para ella.

Para Yaten la presencia de Jana era un "Alivio" pues con ella hablaba abiertamente de Mina, y aunque de verdad el platinado a veces era mas irracional que una roca ella lo comprendia.

Para Mina y Haruka el tiempo avanzaba y su relacion podia definirse como "Estable" claro por darle un calificativo, Michiru aunque no lo decia ni tocaba el tema por alguna extraña razon queria saber ¿Dónde estaba Malachite? Pero Mina obviamente no era la persona indicada para responder a eso.

La peliazul entro a la oficina de Mina-Hola Mina espero no interrumpir

-No Michi pasa-sonrio- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…es necesario que visites a los Kou

-¿Qué? ¿visitar a los Kou?-pregunto incredula

-Si, pero no malentiendas es una visita exclusivamente de trabajo-dijo ella- ya los nuevos vestuarios ya estan y deben usarlos

-Si, comprendo pero ¿Podrias ir tu? De verdad no creo que a Haruka le agrade la idea

-Bueno en definitivo no puedo mandar a Haruka o el y Yaten terminarian matandose; ademas Haruka debe separar las cuestiones laborales de las personales-dijo la peliazul- ademas sera un viaje de dos dias maximo 3

-Pero…

-Mina –dijo ella con una mirada

-Ok esta bien ire-dijo con resignacion

-Perfecto por Haruka no te preocupes yo misma se lo dire en este instante-dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo de la oficina de la rubia

Michiru llevaba ya 5 minutos en la oficina de Haruka -¿Qué estas diciendo Michiru?-vocifero Haruka-¿vas a mandarla a los brazos de Kou?

Michiru suspiro-Mira Haruka en primera jamas dije que la mandaria a los brazos de Yaten-ella lo miro con seriedad- si piensas eso la respuesta es mas que simple, en el fondo sabes que ella lo ama

-No voy a mentirte lo se perfecto-dijo el

-bueno Mira como sea tu no puedes ir por que si no esto terminaria siendo una tragedia y por lo menos en Mina cabe la cordura-dijo con seriedad- asi que porfavor no me contradigas, como le dije a Mina deben separar las cuestiones laborales de las personales ¿deacuerdo?

Haruka suspiro –deacuerdo-dijo no de muy buena gana

-Perfecto sabia que entenderias-dijo saliendo de la oficina

Luna llegaba al departamento de Darién, el pelinegro le abrio la puerta para que entrara-sientate

-Gracias Darién-dijo ella entrando y viendo el departamento, se acomodo en el sofa

-Bien Luna no hare preambulos ante esto, puesto que ambos sabemos el motivo de que estes aquí-dijo el sentandose-¿Qué quieres a cambio de firmar el divorcio?-pregunto Directo

-Por Dios querido cualquiera que te escuche pensara que tienes prisa por deshacerte de mi-sonrio Luna

-No estoy para tus juegos –dijo el pelinegro

-Pero que carácter Dariencito-respondio ella mirandolo- pero bueno mira Darién a mi me encanta la buena vida, asi que dime ¿Qué ofreces? Yo creo que puedes mejorar la oferta de la vez pasada ¿no? Como tu esposa tengo derechos

-No te equivoques no apliques a los derechos como esposa, esos los perdiste hace mucho-dijo el-dime ¿Qué quieres? Y vere si conviene

-Bueno querido tu fortuna es inmensa asi que quiero el 60% de ella incluidas en ella la mansion de francia, la casa de campo, y que te hagas responsable de todos mis gastos hasta que vuelva a casarme, ademas que tu y yo vivamos juntos hasta que el divorcio se haga efectivo-ella lo miro- creo que no pido mucho

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?-pregunto Daren-¿me viste cara de beneficencia Publica o que?-dijo el- lo que pides es una reverenda locura

-Bueno querido yo pense que querias librarte de mi

Darién suspiro-Mira Luna sabes que lo que me pides es una locura

-Entonces dime ¿Qué ofreces?-pregunto

-Bien 50% de mi fortuna, la mansion de francia, la casa de campo, el departamento que tengo en New York y una mensualidad de 10,000 por dos años-el la miro-lo de vivir juntos desechalo esa es mi oferta la tomas o la dejas tu decides; siendo sincero puedo hacer que te divorcies de mi sin darte un centavo pero de verdad no quiero, ahora que si no me dejas otra opcion…

Luna lo miro por unos segundos-Bien Darién ¿eso es todo?

-Ni un centavo mas-dijo el con seriedad-¡Por Dios Luna! Con lo que te ofrezco tienes para no trabajar de por vida

-Bueno dejame pensarlo…

-Lo siento Luna quiero una respuesta aquí en este instante, por que si no lo haces entonces ve buscando un trabajo en donde puedas suplir tu ritmo de vida-dijo el con seriedad

-Pero que carácter-dijo ella-bueno esta bien Darién acepto tu propuesta

-Perfecto sabes que tengo palabra Luna, no quiero trampas de tu parte o juro que no te doy un centavo y tendras que mendigar

-No habra trampas querido-sonrio- por cierto ¿Cómo estan los niños?

-Mis hijos son tema que no te importa-dijo el- hazme el favor de irte y ya cuando sea necesario nos veremos

Luna sonrio-Perfecto Cariño nos vemos-dijo saliendo de ahí

Jana y Yaten habian salido a tomar un café-Bien Yaten ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo se-dijo el mirando el café – es que me volvere loco necesito verla pero de alguna manera me prometi dejarla tranquila

-Bien y no has pensado de pura casualidad que el tiempo que estes lejos la relacion de ella de un paso ,mas formal-dijo ella haciendo que el platinado la mirara de inmediato

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Yaten sabes de lo que estoy hablando

Yaten la miro en silencio unos segundo-No quiero pensar en eso Jana y de verdad no me ayudes mucho ¿si?

Jana no dijo mas y se limito a tomar su café, aunque ya el platinado estaba haciendose lio con semejante cosa.

Seiya estaba en casa de Hotaru-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Seiya debo decir que mas tranquila-sonrio-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café esta bien-sonrio seiya

-Enseguida te lo preparo- sonrio Hotaru dirigiendose a la cocina

Seiya la observaba detenidamente y termino de confirmar algo que era mas que inevitable estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Eso le preocupo de cierta manera ya no sabia si ella lo aceptaria.

-Aquí esta tu café-dijo ella con amabilidad

-Gracias-dijo el-Oye Hotaru tu ¿No tienes mas familia?

-Bueno por parte de mama no ella era hija unica, pero por parte de papa creo que hay mas familia-dijo la chica- lo que sucede es que no se llevaban muy bien

-Comprendo-dijo dando un sorbo a su café-y ¿como te sientes con tu embarazo?

-Bueno pues tengo los sintomas comunes-sonrio-aunque bueno quizas sea un bebe tranquilo

-No has pensado ¿Qué quieres que sea?-pregunto Seiya

-Bueno pues sea niña o niño me ilusiona por igual-sonrio hotaru

-Entiendo

-Y a ti ¿Qué te gustaria tener en un futuro? Por que imagino que deseas un familia-dijo ella

-Eh… bueno si-contesto-pero pienso que lo que sea estare feliz-dijo seiya

**Volviendo con Serena y los niños**

-Darién,Rini ¿Tienen tarea?

-Si, ya vamos a hacerla-dijo la niña

-Perfecto yo les ayudo

-No-dijo el niño- la haremos solito

Ninguno de los dos niños dijo mas, Serena se sintio mal ya que jamas se habian portado asi con ella, trataba de entender que la situacion era dificil para ellos.

Darién por fin llego a casa de Serena-¿Qué paso Darién?-pregunto

-Tranquila acepto el arreglo-sonrio

-¿Seguro?

-Si, la presione con dejarla sin ningun centavo y eso le da pavor-hizo una pausa mirando a la rubia y tratando de tranquilizarla-¿Dónde estan los niños?

-En la habitacion haciendo tarea, no quisieron mi ayuda-dijo con tristeza-aun estan molestos

-Voy a intentar hablar con ellos-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero…

-Dejame intentarlo ¿Si?-sonrio el con ternura dirigiendose a la habitacion de los niños.

Darién entro-Hola ¿Podemos hablar?

-Estamos haciendo tarea-dijo el niño

-Bueno yo puedo ayudarles-dijo el acercandose y sentandose en el piso con ellos- se que estan molestos pero deben comprender que ustedes tambien cometeran errores

-Si papa entra-dijo Rini

-¡No! Yo quiero hacer la tarea solo-dijo el niño

-Dariencito ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el con suavidad

-Eres un mentiroso papa-dijo el niño-yo no quiero un papa que miente, por eso queria a Seiya de papa

Las palabras del niño le dolieron a Darién, pero comprendia-¿Quieren ir al parque a platicar?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Rini- anda Darién di que si no seas mal hermano

-Esta bien-respondio el niño

Serena los dejo ir solos quizas y solo quizas Darién era capaz de hacerlos entender…

Mina estaba en su oficina, pensando en que veria a los Kou y en especial a cierto platinado, cuando de Pronto entro Michi-¿Mina?

-Pasa Michi ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hacer un pequeño cambio de planes para ese viaje

-¿Qué cambio?-pregunto

-Ire contigo-sonrio

-¡Gracias Michiru!-dijo animada

-Es lo mejor no quiero ponerte en una situacion incomoda con Yaten-sonrio

-De verdad gracias-sonrio

-Bueno entonces ya esta nos vamos de viaje

Jana y Yaten caminaban por las calles-Hay vamos Yaten quita esa cara

-Es que me quede pensando en lo que dijiste-dijo el con una mano en su bolsillo-¿Crees que ya la perdi?

-¡Hay yo que voy a saber!-dijo ella-dime Haruka ¿Es un fuerte Rival?

-Hay jana que pregunta; Claro que lo es

-Bueno y si es un rival fuerte ¿Por qué demonios le dejas el camino libre?-pregunto mirandolo y haciendo una pequeña pausa- que no ves que en tu ausencia el gana mas terreno y para cuando tu llegues quizas sea tarde

-Hay ya-dijo el

Haruka estaba en la oficina de Mina-¿Entonces Michiru si ira contigo?

-Por supuesto Haruka-sonrio Mina

-Te voy a extrañar –dijo tomandola de la cintura

-Yo tambien a ti aunque vamos seran dos dias a lo mucho 3 –sonrio ella-Creo que voy a casa para arreglar mi maleta

-Esta bien-dijo dandole un beso-Yo paso por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto

-Bien-dijo Mina saliendo de la oficina

Rei habia llegado a visitar a Serena -¿Y los niños?

-Con Darién en el parque

-Eso quiere decir que ya los niños…

-No Rei-interrumpio Serena-los niños siguen en igual posicion de hecho Darién espera poder arreglar las cosas con ellos

-Bueno Serena animo, es hasta cierto punto normal que reaccionaran asi, pero se les pasara-sonrio la morena-Oye cambiando de Tema Amy tiene casi todo para su boda

-Me alegra tanto por ella-sonrio con un poco de nostalgia

Que fue bien percibido por Rei pero prefierio no decir nada-¿Por qué no salimos a comer un helado? –propuso-aprovechando que los niños estan con Darién, no tardaremos mucho

-Es buena idea-sonrio-Voy por mi bolsa

Darién estaba con los niños sentado bajo un arbol, los dos niños comian un rico algodón de azucar-Papi ahora si dinos ¿Por qué esa señora dijo todo eso?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Bueno sere sincero con ustedes-dijo el-ella les dijo la verdad ella aun es mi esposa

-Pero entonces ¿No nos quieres?-pregunto el niño

-Claro que los quiero-sonrio- es solo que miren hay cosas de adultos que ustedes no alcanzan a comprender pero en su momento les explicaremos

-¿Te iras con esa señora?-pregunto Rini

-No, nos vamos a divorciar; ademas lo unico que me importan son ustedes y su madre

-MMM ¿Qué es divorciarse papi? –pregunto Rini

-Bueno es cuando dos personas deciden separarse y ya no estar juntas-explica el

-mmm-dice Dariencito

De pronto y para mala suerte de Darién Luna llego al parque y al verlos se dirigio a ellos-Vaya que linda familia

Darién y los niños la volvieron a ver de inmediato-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?

-Calmate querido estoy aquí por casualidad-dijo ella- jamas imagine encontrarte aquí y con tus hijos-sonrio viendo a los pequeños

-Deja de fastidiar Luna-dijo el tomando de la mano a los niños

Luna miro con detenimiento a Dariencito y sonrio-supongo que nuestro hijo si viviera quizas seria como el-dijo ella

-¡Callate Luna!

-Hay ¿ No les has contado?-pregunto con ironia-Perdona mi indiscrecion

-¿de que habla papa?-pregunto el niño

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo Darién caminando con los niños mientras Luna solo se limito a observarlos.

Rei y Serena ya estaban en una pequeña heladeria a la cual iban con las chicas cuando estaban en la preparatoria.

-Hay como extraño aquellos tiempos-suspiro Rei comiendo su helado

-Cierto, en esos tiempos no teniamos mas preocupacion que estudiar-sonrio con melancolia- y como diria Mina "buscar chicos Guapos"

Rei sonrio-Cierto aunque dejame decirte que tu solo tuviste ojos para Darién-pero asi es el amor ¿No?

-Claro mira tu-dijo la rubia- decias que no te casarias y lo hiciste con Nicholas

Esto sonrojo a Rei- lo recuerdo perfecto; pero hay cosas en la vida que te hacen cambiar de opinion

-Tienes Razon Rei-dijo ella-A veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no dejar de ser la Serena Llorona y despistada de la preparatoria; pero la vida te hace aprender y madurar

-¿Te arrepientes de algo Serena?

-Si, como todos pero con arrepentirme no puedo cambiar nada-dijo ella con sinceridad; la vida esta llena de altibajos

-Hay ya serena vas a hacer que me ponga a llorar-dijo la pelinegra en tono de broma

Serena le brindo una calida sonrisa-Cierto Rei-dijo comiendo su helado

Ambas chicas continuaron platicando muy a gusto…

Darién iba con los niños para la casa cuando su celular timbro-Hola Andy ¿Cómo estas?

-Darién muy bien y ¿USTEDES?

-Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien-dijo el

-Luna ¿verdad?

-Asi es, pero ya despues te cuento con calma

-Bueno yo llamaba para avisarte que Molly y Kevin llegan mañana a Tokio

-¡Por Dios Andy! Lo habia olvidado

-Hay Darién

-Bueno tendre que movilizarme-respondio darien- gracias por avisarme te llamo luego

Darién colgo la llamada -¿Saben? Necesito de su ayuda

-¿Para que? –pregunto Rini

-Ya lo sabran solo diganme si quieren ayudarme

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijeron ambos niños al parecer a el niño se le habia pasado el enojo…

Haruka estaba en el aeropuerto con Mina y Michi

-Bien Haruka estaremos en mi departamento-dijo Michi- esperamos regresar a mas tardar el Lunes-sonrio

-Ok yo las espero-dijo Haruka dandole un beso a Mina- Buen viaje Preciosa

-Gracias Haruka-sonrio

Seiya habia llevado a Hotaru a su casa, de Pronto llego Taiky-Hola Seiya, Hotaru-saludo

-Hola Taiky-saludo con un poco de timides Hotaru

-¿Dónde andabas Taiky?

-Por ahí –dijo el

De pronto entro Yaten –Hola chicos, Hola Hotaru –saludo

-Que bueno que estan ambos aquí quiero informarles que el vestuario que nos faltaba de la casa de modas de Michi estara aquí mañana-dijo el

-¡Que bueno!-respondio seiya- me muero por verlos a Mina todo lo que hace le queda genial

-Y bueno Mina y Michiru traen los diseños

Yaten sintio que se le movio el piso con la noticia -¿Qué quieres decir Taiky?

-Hay Yaten ¡Por Dios! A estas alturas no querras que te lo explique con dibujitos ¿verdad?-contesto seiya

-¡Seiya!-recrimino Taiky

-¿Qué? Pero si no hice nada; es el el que no ha captado que Mina estara aquí mañana

-Me voy a mi habitacion-dijo el ojiverde dejandolos solos

-Seiya ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Hay Taiky para que sea conciente de la gran oportunidad que tendra con Mina aquí-contesto- para nadie es un secreto que se aman y no deben dejar pasarlo

-Lo dices tu-dijo ironico el castaño

-Porfavor ahora no se trata de mi-dijo seiya de inmediato sabiendo que se referia a Hotaru

-Bueno yo los dejo-dijo el castaño-Hotaru estas en tu casa

-Gracias-sonrio

Mientras Yaten estaba en su habitacion en su cama mirando al techo y con los pensamientos hechos un torbellino…

_Mañana estara aquí… conmigo, bueno no conmigo pero si aquí ¿Qué hago? Bien podria largarme con ella mañana mismo sin importar nada ni nadie-pensaba frustrado pasando su mano por su cabello- ¿Aceptaria? ¿Ella aceptaria? Y si ¿me olvido? Y si en este tiempo se enamoro de Haruka ¡Maldicion!-grito mas que molesto._

Michiru y Mina iban en el avion; la Rubia traia su vista a la ventana tecnicamente estaba ahí.. pero sus pensamientos eran un desorden total.

-Mina-llamo Michiru

-¡Eh! …si dime

-¿Qué haras cuando veas a Yaten?-pregunto directo

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que tardo unos segundos en dar una respuesta-Yo… bueno… no lo se-contesto titubeante- Yo estoy con Haruka si te refieres a…

-¿Qué quieres tu Mina?-interrumpio-¿Yaten o Haruka?

-Michiru-dijo ella haciendo una pausa- tu ¿crees que es asi de facil? Que es como decidir ¿Qué color de tela usar? Te equivocas; no es asi hay muchaS cosas en juego.

-Tienes Razon disculpame no es asi de facil-sonrio-pero tarde o temprano tendras que tomar una decision

Mina sonrio con melancolia, saco su reproductor de Musica se acomodo en su asiento y escucho una de sus canciones favoritas.

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**

**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**

**I see the lights,**

**See the party the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd,**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know...**

_Los pensamientos de Mina se dirijian a el Platinado de ojos verdes… miles de recuerdos venian a su mente.._

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

_Las imágenes pasaban como torbellino en su cabeza; pero jamas olvidaria la primera vez que ella se reflejo en esos ojos verdes._

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quite because we're dead if they know**

**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**

_Lo que vivieron fue una linda historia de amor …pero no se dieron cuenta ¿Cómo llegaron a donde estan? Quizas la falta de confianza, el miedo, el querer protegerlo…_

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is**

**This love is difficult, but its real,**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,**

**I was tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

_Todo se torno tan triste para ambos, ella lloro y el sufrio; demostro su sufrir con orgullo, altaneria, arrogancia…_

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.**

**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring**

_Si yo hubiera hablado… pensaba Mina-pero la realidad es que el hubiera no existe, solo existe el hoy y no habia manera de retroceder el tiempo… eso ambos lo sabian._

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and thats all you know**

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

(Love History) T.S.

Serena estaba preocupada ya era muy tarde y Darién no habia llegado con los niños tampoco contestaba el bendito Celular.

-Calmate Serena de seguro estan por ahí aun-dijo Rei que se habia quedado a acompañarla

-Pero ¿Por qué no contesta el celular? Y si ¿les paso algo?

-Serena ¡Por el Amor de Dios! No seas paranoica-dijo Rei- a lo mejor estan en el centro comercial y como los niños estan entusiasmados pues por eso no han regresado

-Pero nada cuesta llamar Rei-dijo Serena

De pronto iban entrando los niños y Darién-Hola Rei, Hola Serena-dijo el pelinegro

-Hola Mami, Hola Tia Rei-dijeron los niños

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-pregunto Serena

-Bueno yo me voy-sonrio Rei- nos vemos despues Darién, Niños portense bien y Serena respira-dijo abriendo la puerta y yendose

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero tuvimos cosas que hacer-dijo darien

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto

-Mami cosas-dijo Rini

-Si mami-dijo el niño

-mmm bien vayan a lavarse las manos y a cambiarse-pidio a lo que los niños

-¿Dónde estaban Darién?

-¿Confias en mi?-pregunto el con una calida sonrisa

Esta pregunta la desconcerto un poco-Claro que confio en ti pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-No sabras nada hasta mañana-sonrio-dejame decirte que espero que los niños ya no esten molestos

-¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Si y parece que entendieron

-Bueno mientras Luna no habra su boca –dijo serena

-No pienses en eso ¿si?-dijo darien abrazando a la rubia….

Mina y Michiru llegaban al departamento ambas cansadas asi que las dos se retiraron a su respectiva habitacion…

Mina se acosto pero la realidad era que no podia dormir, Se sentia mas que nerviosa.. pero mañana lo veria pero ¿Cómo reaccionaria Yaten al verla? Eso no lo sabia…

Haruka aunque Michiru estuviera con Mina se sentia mas que intranquilo; sabia perfecto que Yaten amaba a Mina y ella a el pero el tambien la amaba y no la dejaria ir asi de facil…No es que fuese egoista o quizas un poco ¿Quién no lo es alguna vez? Pero la amaba… esa era una verdad indiscutible.

Yaten no podia dormir y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche, se sento en el sofa… cuando de pronto

-¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?-pregunto Seiya

-Queria leche ¿Por qué? Debo pedirte permiso ¿ o que?

-Que genio-dijo seiya-¿Estas asi por Mina?

El platinado lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡Que te importa!

-Vamos que mina este aca no es tan malo-dijo el-podrias decirle que la amas y…

-Seiya por si se te olvido esta con Haruka-dijo el con amargura

-Lo se pero ¿Qué esperas? Que le pida matrimonio para decirle que la amas

Yaten lo miro- Y tu ¿Qué esperas para decirle a Hotaru que la amas?-pregunto mordas- que Diamante se la lleva

-¡Idiota!-dijo seiya poniendose de pie

-¿A dónde vas? ¿dolio verdad?-pregunto- ves las cosas no son faciles asi que no me des consejos cuando tu estas igual que yo-Vocifero

-Tienes Razon quizas este igual que tu-dijo haciendo una pausa- pero hay una diferencia a ti no te deja hablar el orgullo y yo espero el momento adecuado para decirle a Hotaru lo que siento-respondio dejandolo ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Mina y Michiru se levantaron muy temprano, pues en el departamento estaban revisando la nueva ropa de los Kou y ellos no tardarian en llegar.

-¡Listo Michiru! Todo esta completo e intacto-sonrio Mina

-¡Perfecto!-sonrio viendo su reloj- los chicos no deben de tardar

Mina no contesto, michiru sabia que estaba muy nerviosa por que en cuestion de Minutos Yaten estaria frente a ella; y rogaba por que Yaten no hiciera una idiotes como las que acostumbraba; Tocaron a la puerta Michiru fue a abrir eran los kou

-¡Chicos pasen!-dijo michiru

-Gracias-dijo Taiky-Mina que bueno verte

-Wow mina, Michiru estan hermosas-dijo seiya

-Gracias-dijo Mina

De Pronto mina al buscar al platinado se lleva una gran sorpresa viene acompañado con la modelo de la cual se le vincula en las revistas. Jana tenia del brazo al platinado.

-Hola Michiru-saludo Yaten

-Que gusto verte-contesto

-Deja te Presento a …

-Jana-interrumpio Michiru-se de ella por que ultimamente aparece en portadas de revista-sonrio

-Un placer Michiru-sonrio Jana

Mina solo observaba y trataba de no demostrar lo que sentia, la mirada de Yaten se dirigio a ella-Hola Mina

-Hola Yaten –contesto todos percibieron la tension

al fin tengo el honor de conocer a la famosa Mina-intervino Jana

-¿Famosa?-pregunto Mina- creo que te equivocas

-debo decir que Yaten se quedo corto con lo que conto-sonrio

Mina estaba molesta -_¿Qué tanto le conto Yaten? –se preguntaba_

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-intervino Michiru tratando de mantaner la calma ante la tension

-Una limonada-dijo Jana- y tu Yaten

-Nada-dijo el sin dejar de ver a Mina

-Taiky, seiya ¿quieren algo de tomar?-pregunto Mina sonriendo

-Limonada-dijeron los otros chicos

-Bien enseguida se las traere-sonrio Mina yendo a la cocina

Estando ahí no sabia que hacer, de golpe queria salir corriendo pero no podia, minutos despues regreso con las limonadas y se sento a la par de Michi teniendo de frente a los demas.

-Bien chicos-intervino Michi- este es el vestuario restante que diseño mina

-No cabe duda que eres genial-dijo seiya

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Taiky

Mientras Yaten se concentraba en ver a Mina, cosa que para Jana no paso desapercibida-Yaten querido ¿Qué opinas de el vestuario?-pregunto jana haciendolo volver a la realidad

-Eh… pues estan bien por algo se les encargo ¿No?-respondio

-Eso es un cumplido ¿o que?-pregunto Michiru

-Perdon lo que quise decir es que…

-Hay ya Yaten tu lo que menos ves es el vestuario-dijo seiya

-Mina ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto de Pronto Yaten dejando perplejos a los presentes y a la espectativa de la respuesta de Mina

-Pues…yo… supongo que si-dijo titubeante ya que no sabia como terminaria aquella platica

-Vamos te invito a tomar un café-dijo Yaten- Jana te llamo mas tarde

-Claro Cariño-respondio Jana dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios; sorprendiendo a todos

-Michiru no te molesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina

-Claro que no-sonrio-tranquila ¿si?

Mina respondio positivamente con su cabecita saliendo junto con Yaten del departamento- ¿Cuánto apuestan a que se matan?-pregunto Seiya

-¡Seiya!-gritaron los presentes.

Mina y Yaten iban en silencio sepulcral en el camino, hasta que el platinado lo rompio-¿Quieres ir a una cafeteria o a un lugar mas tranquilo?-pregunto con su vista al frente

-Prefiero un lugar tranquilo-respondio-no pienses mal es solo que eres una figura publica

Yaten no contesto, siguio manejando hasta que llego a un parque que estaba alejado de todo.-Creo que aquí estaremos bien-dijo estacionandose y bajando del auto para abrir la puerta a Mina.

La rubia bajo y lo siguio hasta una pequeña banca, en donde ambos se acomodaron-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Yaten-¿Estas mas tranquila?

-Si, estoy mas tranquila-respondio- y ¿Tu?

-Tranquilo supongo-respondio dibujando una media sonrisa la verdad era que no sabia ¿Qué preguntar?

-Se que les ha ido muy bien en los conciertos-dijo mina-de verdad su popularidad ha crecido mucho

-Si, hemos luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí-hizo una pausa-mmm¿Cómo vas con Haruka?

-Yaten…-susurro Mina-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Olvidalo-dijo el- no debi preguntarlo a mi ¿Qué me importa como vas con el?-respondio-es tu vida despues de todo

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la boquita de Yaten arruinando todo; Mina no lo miro siquiera…

-Mina perdon yo…

-No me pidas perdon Yaten-dijo ella con una sonrisa nostalgica-No dijiste nada mas que la verdad ¿Podriamos irnos?

-¿No quieres mi compañía?

-Solo vamonos o me voy-respondio al no ver que Yaten se moviera se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar

-¡Mina espera!-grito Yaten caminando tras de ella pero la rubia no le hacia el menor caso, para mala suerte de Yaten paso un taxi el cual la rubia tomo sin mirarlo.

-¡Maldicion!-exclamo el platinado

Mina iba en el taxi…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas asi? Quizas nuestro tiempo ya paso…quizas deberia olvidarte pero ¿Cómo te olvido? ¿Cómo dejo de pensar en ti?_

La situacion para Yaten no era diferente a excepción de que el maldijo a medio mundo por ser tan idiota como si con eso se solucionara algo.

_¡Perfecto Yaten! No duermes toda la noche pensando en que la verias hoy y ¿Qué haces? Arruinas todo con tu bocota-pensaba mientras apretaba los puños al volante-es que no podia ser mas estupido; pude decirle cuanto la ¡Amo! Pero ¡No! Tuve que arruinar esto –penso furioso_

Simplemente para ellos no habia llegado el momento de hablar y de arreglar sus problemas; pero ya llegaria….

Michiru estaba en el departamento Con Jana, pues ella suponia que Yaten regresaria por ella, Taiky y Seiya se habian retirado.

-Asi que has hecho muchas pasarelas-sonrio Michi

-Asi es-contesto- me inicie en el mundo del modelaje desde muy joven; siempre me apasiono

-Te comprendo-dijo ella- una vez defines lo que quieres ser luchas por ello

De pronto entro Mina viendo a Jana ahí-Hola-saludo

-Mina ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Michiru

-Si

-¿Dónde esta Yaten?-pregunto Jana

-No lo se-dijo ella

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Segura?-insistio Jana

Cosa que molesto a la rubia-Si tanto lo quieres saber ¿Por qué no lo llamas?-respondio

-Es mi impresión o ¿Estas molesta?-pregunto jana muy directa

-Porfavor Jana-dijo Mina

Michiru solo las observaba, definitivamente esto quizas no acabaria bien.

-Porfavor tu-dijo la modelo- se nota a Kilometros que te mueres por Yaten ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Eso no te importa-respondio-asi que te agradecere que no opines en algo que no sabes

-Se y mucho-respondio-Yaten me tiene mucha confianza

-Que considerado de su parte-dijo Mina con ironia-Pues ya que te tiene confianza ve con el

-No malinterpretes las cosas Mina-dijo Jana con tranquilidad

-¿Malinterpretar? No Jana no estoy mailinterpretando nada, eres tu la que se esta metiendo en cosas que no te importan en lo mas minimo

-Yo creo que ambas deben calamarse –intervino michiru-ambas estan mas que alteradas, de pronto tocaron el timbre, la peliazul abrio y para buena o mala suerte Yaten entraba al departamento-Mina tenemos que hablar-dijo percatandose que Jana estaba ahí

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Yaten-dijo Mina

-¿Dónde estabas Yaten?-pregunto Jana-no ves que me preocupo por ti

Michiru los observaba-_solo hace falta Haruka y esto seria una tragedia-penso_

-No tienes por que preocuparte Jana-sonrio Yaten- estoy bien, Mina necesitamos hablar

-Yo creo Yaten-intervino Jana- que lo mejor es que nos vayamos-camino hacia el platinado tomandolo del brazo y sonrio viendo a Mina-te ves muy cansado

-Yo creo que ambos estan muy alterados-dijo Michiru-lo mejor es que dejen esto para despues

-Ves Yaten lo mejor es irnos, te quedas esta noche conmigo-dijo con cierta coqueteria que fue percibida por ambas mujeres menos Yaten

Mina se habia limitado a observarlos, de pronto el telefono del departamento timbro; siendo Mina la que contesto, quien llamaba era Haruka-Hola Preciosa

-Hola Haruka ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto mientras Yaten reventaba de celos

-Extrañandote-respondio- ¿Cómo estan?

-Bien Haruka, permiteme un segundo-dijo tapando con su mano la bocina del telefono-Michiru voy a mi habitacion,Yaten, Jana un placer verlos-dijo retirandose

Michiru le dio una mirada reprobatoria a el platinado- ¿Por qué sera que no me extraña?-pregunto mirandolo

Yaten la miro-Todo es tan complicado Michiru

-Lo se de cierta forma lo es, creo que este no era el momento para hablar

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?-pregunto- cuando este a horas de casarse con Haruka

-¡Yaten por Dios! Que yo sepa no hay planes de boda-dijo Michi- estas viendo cosas que ni al caso

-Yo creo que lo mejor es irnos Yaten-sugirio Jana

-Tienes Razon, Michiru disculpame de nuevo

-No hay nada que disculpar Yaten-sonrio- solo recuerda que hoy no es el momento

Jana y Yaten se retiraron del departamento…

En Tokio Darién y los niños intentaban convencer a Serena que los acompañara

-Escuchenme ustedes desde ayer estan muy misteriosos-dijo la rubia- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Mami solo haz lo que papa te dice-dijo Rini

-Si mami porfavor-dijo el niño

-Muy bonitos-dijo la rubia cruzandose de brazos- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Serena, Mi princesa solo confia en nosotros ¿si?

-Si mami sube al auto-pidio la pelirosa

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia no muy convencida

Los 4 subieron al auto, Darién condujo a una de las zonas mas exclusivas de Tokio-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto la rubia

Darién se estaciono, bajando del auto-Baja Serena ya llegamos

-¿Llegamos?-pregunto Serena viendo las enormes casas que estaban en los alrededores

-Ven-dijo el tomandola de la mano junto con los niños-hay algo que queremos mostrarte-caminando un poco hacia una hermosa casa

Darién toco el timbre y fue Molly quien abrio-Buenas tardes Sr

-Buenas tardes Molly-saludo Darién entrando con Serena y los niños

-¿Molly?-pregunto Serena

-Buenas tardes Sr-saludo Kelvin

-¿Kevin?

-Buenas tardes Srita Serena-respondio Kevin y Molly

Serena hecho un vistazo a lo que tenia a su alrededor y lo poco que podia observar de la casa, le parecia una mansion, la casa estaba perfectamente amueblada y decorada con un gusto exquisito-Aun no entiendo-dijo ella

-Kevin, Molly-dijo el pelinegro-les presento a mis hijos Rini y Darién-señalo respectivamente

Los niños saludaron con una timida sonrisa, Molly y Kevin que ya estaban enterados de la situacion por Andrew no se sorprendieron mucho.

-Ella es la mujer que amo-dijo Darién abrazando a Serena

-Señor-interrumpio Kevin quien tenia un folder en la mano-aquí estan los papeles en orden-dijo dandoselos a el

El tomo el folder le hecho una hojeada rapida-Toma Serena-dijo dandole el folder

-¿No entiendo? ¿Qué es esto?

-Estos son los papeles de esta casa-sonrio Darién- la casa esta a nombre de Rini y Darién

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Asi es-hizo una pausa- esta casa es de ellos, lo hice asi por que si la pongo a tu nombre no la aceptarias-sonrio-asi que como es para los niños no te negaras a mudarte con ellos para aca y porsupùesto Kevin y Molly estan a su servicio

-Pero…balbuceo-¡Darién Chiba! –grito -¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Por que te conozco Serena-respondio con tranquilidad-asi que no hay excusas para no aceptar

-Siiiiiiiiiiii mami-dijo la niña-la casa esta bonita

-Ademas nuestras habitaciones son muy grandes-dijo el niño

-No pongas esa cara Serena-dijo el pelinegro- no he hecho nada malo; ademas en cuanto me divorcie de Luna tu y yo formaremos la familia que siempre quisimos-sonrio-ademas solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos

-Pero Darién debiste decirmelo

-Vamos ese no es pretexto Princesa asi que ¿Aceptas mudarte para aca?-pregunto

Miro la carita de ilusion de sus pequeños y es que entendia perfecto que Darién quisiera lo mejor para ellos, ella tambien lo queria y ¿Quién era ella para negarle lo mejor a sus hijos? Despues de todo ellos adoraban a su papa y el a ellos-Si Darién acepto mudarme-sonrio

El la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza contrayendola hacia el para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Los niños estaban muy entusiasmados… hasta la misma Serena lo estaba aunque no lo dijera.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la rubia y besandola de nuevo,ante las miradas de sus niños Kevin y Molly.

_**Hola! Si se que no tengo perdon por la tardanza pero pues la vida cotidiana a veces nos absorve pero aquí esta el cap y espero que la espera para ustedes haya valido la pena.**_

_**Les aclaro que quizas esperaban algo mas respecto a Mina y Yaten pero eso se vera en los proximos capitulos asi que tranquilas ¿si?**_

_**El proximo fic a actualizar es nuestro Amor o mi venganza asi que ya casi esta el cap.**_

_**De nuevo una disculpa y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_


	23. Pequeños Detalles

Habian pasado un par de semanas desde que Serena se mudo con los niños a la nueve residencia, Darién no se habia mudado con ellos para no causar incovenientes en sus proceso de divorcio sin embargo pasaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Serena comenzo a trabajar de nuevo en la clinica de rehabilitacio ya que Molly y Kevin cuidaban de los niños en su ausencia, Luna seguia laborando en el hospital mientras Darién estaba remodelando un local que seria su propia clinica,Kenji aun no sabia que la esposa de Darién se encontraba en tokio habian querido ocultarlo lo mas posible por que sabian que la reaccion de KENJI no seria muy buena para Darién…. Sin embargo una mañana Kenji fue al departamento de Darién para darle el beneficio de la duda despues de mucho pensarlo; y para mala suerte Luna iba llegando al departamento del pelinegro, el cual abrio la puerta pero no la dejo pasar.

-¿Qué quieres Luna?

-Solo se me ocurrio pasar a saludarte ¿Qué? ¿eso es malo?-dijo con ironia

-Mantente lejos de mi-dijo el pelinegro fastdiado

-Lo hare querido en cuanto estemos divorciados-sonrio- aunque no quieras yo sigo siendo tu esposa

Kenji habia escuchado las dos ultimas palabras-¿Tu esposa?-pregunto el hombre viendo con gran molestia a el pelinegro

-Kenji…-dijo darien

-¡Contestame Darién! –exigio- ¿Ella es tu esposa? La tienes aquí y asi dices amar a mi hija ¿Qué clase de persona eres?-grito furioso

-No es lo que piensas Kenji-intento defenderse Darién

-Asi que usted es el papa de Serena-dijo Luna-Mucho gusto soy Luna Chiba –saludo con aires de grandeza

-Luna largate-dijo Darién tomandola del brazo y guiandola hasta el ascensor

-¡No me trates asi!-dijo con voz de victima- ¿ves? ¿Por qué eres tan violento Darién?

El elevador abrio -¡Largate!-dijo haciendola entrar y se dirigio a Kenji-Pasa Kenji para hablar con tranquilidad

-No Darién despues de lo que vi, no hay nada de que hablar Tienes aquí a tu esposa mientras le dices a mi hija que la amas y para colmo maltratas a tu esposa-dijo molesto

-Kenji porfavor las cosas no son como parecen-intento defenderse el pelinegro

-Para mi es suficiente con lo que vi-dijo yendose del lugar dejando a Darién mas que preocupado…

**En Francia….**

Despues del viaje de Mina y Michiru para la rubia las cosas estuvieron en aparente calma, no menciono nada de Yaten ni a Michiru y menos a Haruka..se habia concentrado en elaborar el vestido de Novia de Amy, que estaba quedando de ensueño, Claro sin descuidar su trabajo en la casa de modas…

Lita iba de Maravilla con Andrew parecia ser que ellos eran los unicos que no tenian problemas en su relacion, realamente Kaoly pues habia desaparecido desde hace algun tiempo lo que hizo que la pareja estuviese tranquila y Feliz

La castaña habia salido a cenar con Andrew quedandose Mina en casa disfrutando de una pelicula en su habitacion… despues de ver la pelicula decidio bajar a la sala y encontro una revista que de seguro Lita habia comprado y en la portada se encontraba Yaten Kou del brazo de la modelo Jana Riccardi fueron captados saliendo de una discoteca en la madrugada…la nota en la revista decia lo siguiente **"Parece que el joven kou disfruta mucho de la compañía de la bella modelo ¿Huele a Romance? "**

Mina dejo la revista en el mismo lugar sin decir nada mas…decidio ir por un vaso con leche a la cocina y de pronto se fue la luz quedandose en completa oscuridad, lo que asusto a la rubia pero de inmediato encontró una linterna en la cocina…camino por la sala rumbo a su habitación subiendo las escaleras cuando de Pronto sintió que frente a ella estaba alguien, se escucho un grito de Mina y rodo por las escaleras quedando inconsciente….

Serena estaba muy Feliz con regresar a su trabajo, parecía que aparentemente las cosas marchaban muy bien…

-Serena ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?-pregunto Mimet

-Un poco cansado la verdad pero feliz por que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta-sonrio

-No sabes la falta que nos hiciste mientras estabas en francia –dijo la chica-pero estoy sentida contigo, no recibi ni una llamada tuya

-En verdad lo siento tanto Mimet pero estando alla se me complicaron las cosas como no tienes una idea

-Bueno ya me contaras, por cierto ¿Cómo están Rini y Dariencito?

-Muy bien la verdad están muy felices de regresar a Tokio

-Me lo imagino-dijo la chica

-Oye y tu ¿Por qué tan feliz?-pregunto Serena

-Bueno no había podido contarte pero estoy ¡Enamorada!

-Vaya y ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Pues mira lo conoci de casualidad, resulta que residió unos años en francia y es medico-contaba la chica emocionada-se llama Rubeus

-Asi que medico, espero conocerlo en algún momento-dijo la rubia- es mas cuando quieras pueden ir a cenar a casa

-es una estupenda idea Serena-dijo Mimet- bueno hay que regresar al trabajo-sonrio

-Cierto…

Lita llegaba a casa en compañía de Andy ya la electricidad había vuelto, Lita invita a pasar al rubio y cual no es la sorpresa de ambos al ver a Mina en el piso inconciente-¡Mina!-dijo la castaña corriendo hacia ella

Andy se acerco a tomarle el pulso-Lita llama a una ambulancia

La castaña lo hizo enseguida-No comprendo ¿Qué pudo pasar?

-Tranquila Lita todo saldrá bien

Minutos después la rubia era trasladada en ambulancia al hospital, Andy y Lita se dirijeron al hospital, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa-No recupero el sentido aun Andy

-Tranquila Lita, lo mas posible es que el golpe que dio al rodar por las escaleras fue fuerte, pero todo saldrá muy bien

-Hay que avisarle a Haruka

-Tranquila en un momento le aviso

Kenji había llegado a su casa muy molesto-¡Ikuko!-grito

-¿Qué pasa Kenji?

-Tu sabias que la esposa de Darién estaba aquí ¿verdad?-cuestiono

-Bueno querido…

-Asi que lo sabias y no lo dijiste

-Precisamente para evitarte un mal rato no te lo dije

-¡No me digas!-grito- lo que pasa es que tu eres una alcahueta, no ves que ese Darién solo esta jugando con serena

-¡Quieres calmarte!-dijo ikuko levantando la voz-Mira querido ellos son adultos y sabran como resolver sus problemas, asi que dejalos manejar la situación como mejor les paresca-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa-y si no funciona lo que hagan pues apoyaremos a serena

-¿Cómo es posible que estes tan tranquila?

-No lo estoy Kenji, pero no podemos negar que los chicos se aman a pesar del tiempo y de todo

Haruka había llegado ya al hospital-Lita ¿Qué le paso a Mina?-pregunto preocupado

-Pues con exactitud no lo se-respondio-cuando llegamos con Andy estaba tirada en el piso cerca de las escaleras, por lo que supongo que cayo de ellas

-Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo asi?

-No lo se, en verdad que no lo se-respondio

De pronto salió el medico que atendía a Mina-Familiares de la señorita Aino

-Soy su Novio-dijo el rubio-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿esta bien?

-Descuide la señorita se encuentra fuera de peligro, no presenta fracturas lo cual fue una verdadera suerte-indico el medico-necesitara un par de días de reposo nada mas-indico- por esta noche es mejor que se quede en observación, ya mañana pueden llevársela

-Gracias-dijo Haruka-Lita yo creo que deberías irte a descansar y yo me quedo con ella-sonrio

-¿Seguro?

-Claro-sonrio- mañana yo me encargo de llevarla mañana

El rubio fue autorizado para entrar a la habitación de la rubia, al entrar ella estaba dormida pero minutos después despertó viendo todo a su alrededor…-¿Dónde…Estoy?

-Preciosa tranquila estas en un hospital-dijo el con dulzura acariciando su frente

-Si…yo….Me cai-dijo poniéndose nerviosa de inmediato

-¿Cómo paso?

-Fue… Haruka a mi me pareció… ver a Malachite

-¿Qué dices? Pero ¿como es posible?-pregunto preocupado

-Bueno no lo se, quizás lo imagine –dijo Mina-no estoy segura

-Tranquila Mina, descansa mañana hablaremos de esto

Lita iba camino a casa con Andy-¿Crees que debemos avisarle a Yaten?-pregunto la castaña

-Pues no lo creo conveniente, no le paso nada grave como para alarmar a Yaten-hizo una pausa-ademas pues provocaríamos un problema con Haruka

-Tienes razón…

Molly había ido por ambos niños a la escuela-¡Hola Molly!

-Darién, Rini Hola-sonrio tomandolos de las manos

-¡Tenemos hambre!-dijeron a coro

-Bien en casa les espera una deliciosa comida

-Mi papa ¿Ira a comer?

-Pues no lo se Rini, el Sr Chiba no dijo nada

De pronto de la nada apareció Luna-Vaya Molly te ves muy contenta cuidando a estos mocosos

Molly se sorprendió al verla-Sra Luna

Luna miraba con detenimiento a los niños en especial a Dariencito que era el vivo retrato de su papa-Lindos niños –se acerco a el y acaricio su cara se puso a la altura del niño y sonrio-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Señora-respondió el niño

-Niños es mejor irnos o la comida se enfriara-dijo Molly

-No voy a hacerles daño Molly-dijo Luna- No soy el monstruo que piensas

-Yo jamás he dicho eso señora

-Vamonos-dijo Rini- esta señora no me cae bien

-Adios pequeño-le dijo a el niño con una sonrisa

Los 3 se marcharon y luna los vio irse…_Kenji… el padre de serena me servirá a lo mejor…-penso_

Los Kou no podían quejarse en lo absoluto les estaba yendo muy bien…Hotaru y Seiya habían formado un "Lazo" especial puesto q el chico aun no le decía abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos. Ambos hoy estaban en el centro comercial…Hotaru apenas tendría 3 meses de embarazo…

-Seiya se me antoja un helado

-Pues bien vamos a comprarlo-sonrio

-Hay no mejor… fresas-dijo ella

-Bien…-dijo el sonriendo

-Hay no.. mejor vamos por el helado –sonrio

El chico de coleta la complació, compraron el helado y caminaron por el centro comercial viendo miles de cosas.

-¿Hay algo que quiieras comprar para el bebe?-pregunto Seiya

-Pues si, pero aun no lo hare hasta que sepa que será-sonrio- y cuando lo sepa tu vendrás de compras conmigo

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro!... o ¿No te gustaría?-pregunto temerosa la chica

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Seiya- bien entonces vendremos de compras cuando sepamos que será

Yaten estaba en la terraza cuando de pronto llego Taiky-¿Qué te sucede Yaten?

-Pienso-respondió sin darle la cara a su hermano

-¿En Mina?

El suspiro-Si

-Bueno dejame decirte que con pensar solamente no haras nada-sonrio- piensa y actua, yo creo que ella te ama, es solo que ambos se lastimaron inconcientemente, ella por protegerte y tu por dejarte llevar

-Muy cierto, pero no es tan sencillo

-pues no, pero desde aquí no puedes hacer mucho, pero la tecnología ha avanzado mucho

-sabes que tenemos giras, que si no cumoplimos los contratos seremos demandados-hizo una pausa- por mas que quiera ir con ella no puedo hasta terminar aquí

-Eso es correcto y de verdad no sabes cuanto lo lamento Yaten, pero llamala, escríbele un Mail o lo que sea…No desaparezcas por completo de su vida por ahora

Serena llego a casa para comer con los niños los cuales ya estaban comiendo-¿Cómo les fue hoy?

-Bien Mami-dijo la niña

-Aunque tenemos mucha tarea-sonrio el niño-¿crees que papa venga para que nos ayude?

-Yo supongo que si-sonrio

De pronto el pelinegro iba entrando-Creo que Papa acaba de llegar-dijo el niño

-¿Cómo están los 3 amores mas importantes de mi vida?

-¡Bien!-respondieron los 3 a coro

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti-dijo la rubia-Por cierto Darién fijate que mi amiga Mimet vendrá a cenar a casa un día de estos, con su novio según me comento el radico en francia

-Interesante-dijo el pelinegro- solo dime cuando será y estare aquí-sonrio

-Gracias

-Oigan tengo hambre-dijo el niño

-Bien entonces vamos a comer-sonrio la rubia

El lazo de Darién con los niños parecía mas solido cada día, lo cual había generadi un ambiente de tranquilidad entre todos los involucrados de no ser pòr luna, terminaron de comer y Darién le pidió a serena hablar con el, definitivamente tenia que contarle el incidente con Luna y Kenji.

-¿Qué sucede Darién?

-Hoy Kenji llego a buscarme

-¿Papa?-pregunto- ¿Qué paso?

-Pues cuando el llego yo estaba discutiendo con Luna-hizo una pausa- e hizo parecer a tu padre que yo la trataba muy mal, a decir verdad Kenji se fue mas que molesto de ahí

-¿Te das cuenta? –pregunto la Rubia-esto complica aun mas las cosas con papa, asi menos te aceptara

-Supongo que lo merezco por ser un estúpido ¿No?

-No tiene caso Darién ya veremos como arreglamos esto-sonrio pues sabia que la situación no seria fácil por mucho que Darién se estuviera divorciando de Luna

**Al día siguiente**

Mina llegaba a casa en compañía de Haruka-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu habitación-sugirio Haruka

-Esta bien sonrio Mina

El rubio la cargo con delicadeza en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación depositándola en su cama-¿quieres comer algo?

-No Haruka gracias-sonrio-¿Vas a ir a la casa de modas?

-Si, no quisiera dejarte sola pero no puedo dejar a Michiru sola

-Yo entiendo Haru, además no estoy grave-hizo una pausa-menos mal el vestido de Amy esta casi terminado son detalles minimos los que faltan

-Lo se pero será mejor que descanses –sonrio

-Solo por hoy-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, me quedare un rato contigo me voy a la boutique y paso a verte en la noche-sonrio acomodándose a su lado

-¡Si!-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Haruka la abrazo con ternura contra su pecho y hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que el lo rompió-Mina no es que quiera asustarte pero me preocupa que Malachite este aca

-Bueno la verdad es que no estoy 100% segura de que haya sido el-dijo con seguridad – a lo mejor lo imagine, es que no se

-Promete que si se presenta lo diras

-Te lo prometo-sonrio

Kenji desde que Serena se mudo a la nueva casa no había ido a visitarla y tampoco la había visto, pero si a los niños los cuales Molly se encargaba de llevar y traer, pero Hoy Serena iria a ver a su padre, por lo que Darién le había contado. Al tocar la puerta Ikuko la recibió-Hola Hija pasa

-Hola Mama ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Serena y ¿Los niños?

-Estan en casa con Molly lamento no traerlos hoy pero necesito hablar con papa-dijo preocupada-Supongo que…

-Ayer me comento el incidente en el departamento con Darién y su esposa-interrumpio Ikuko- la verdad Serena es que estaba muy molesto, no creo que sea prudente al menos por ahora…

-Lo siento mama pero…debo hacerlo quiero hablar con papa seriamente

-Bien entonces hazlo pero ya sabes como es su carácter-dijo ikuko-esta en su habitación

-Bueno pues vere si me escucha

-Serena…

-Dime mama

-Tu padre te adora y lo sabes es solo que se preocupa por ti-sonrio

-Lo se mama-dijo la rubia yendo a la habitación de Kenji, al llegar toco la puerta y entro-Hola Papa

-Serena imagino a lo que vienes-dijo el

-Entonces ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto acercándose a el

-Por supuesto-dijo Kenji

Serena suspiro-Papa si te ocultamos que Luna, la esposa de Darién estaba aquí era por que no queríamos incomodarte; de por si la situación es un poco incomoda para todos

-Bueno ya no importa ya lo supe-dijo conseriedad-Mira Serena muy a mi pesar me he mantenido al margen de la relación que tienes con Darién, sabes de sobra que ya no es santo de mi devoción

-Lo se Papa pero entiende que el se equivoco, admito que sufri, llore, maldije pero tanto Darién como yo tenemos derecho a ser felices-la rubia hizo una pausa-No es que lo justifique…Papa yo Amo a Darién eso es un hecho

-Eso lo se Serena pero asi como una vez las cosas no se dieron puede volver a repetirse ¿No crees?

-Lo se y correré el riesgo-dijo la rubia- se que no estas deacuerdo pero si no me apoyas ¿Podrias comprenderme?

Kenji suspiro-Eres mi hija y te comprendo aunque no te apoyo-sonrio

-Gracias papa en verdad-dijo la rubia abrazandolo

Y es que era cierto aunque Kenji no estaba deacuerdo apoyaba a Serena, y pues tenia motivos para dudar de las intenciones de Darién.

*********************************/****************************/

Haruka había llegado ya a la Casa de Modas, entro a la oficina de Michiru-Hola Michi

-Haruka ¿Cómo esta Mina? Pense que te quedarías con ella

-Mina esta bien-sonrio- además no podía dejarte sola aquí

-Me alegro tanto que ella este bien-sonrio- pero enserio no era necesario que vinieras

-Michiru hay algo que quiero preguntarte-dijo muy serio

-¿Qué pasa Haruka? Esa seriedad en ti me asusta

-¿Has sabido algo de Malachite?

-No, ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber de el? ¿ A que viene esto?

-Sucede que Mina cree haberlo visto dentro de la casa-dijo el- pero no es una certeza; por eso lo preguntaba ya que no me gustaría que el se acercara a hacerle daño

-Comprendo-dijo Michiru

Mina estaba en la habitación…

_Dios mio me siento preocupada..¿sera que Malachite estuvo aquí? O ¿solo lo imagine? De estar aquí ya hubiese dado la cara a menos que… este preparando algo-la rubia sacudió la cabeza-No no puede ser._

Quizo revisar sus mail para entretenerse y entro al msn un momento vio que Yaten estaba conectado…pero no quiso hablarle, pero el inicio la conversación

_-YK: Mina ¿Cómo estas?_

_-MINA: Bien y ¿tu? ¿Cómo están los chicos?_

_-YK: Los chicos están bien y yo pues… bien en lo que cabe_

_-MINA: ¿te pasa algo?_

_-YK: No es nada grave…_

_-MINA: ¿seguro?_

_-YK:Si, mejor dime tu ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-MINA: Muy ocupada con el trabajo y terminando el vestido de Amy_

_-YK: Cierto…supongo que te vere en la boda?_

_-Mina: Claro que si…_

Hubo unos minutos en que ninguno escribió y es que lo mas seguro era que ninguno sabia ¿por donde llevar la conversación?

-Mina: Yaten me dio gusto saludarte, nos vemos luego salúdame a los chicos

-YK: Ok lo hare cuidate mucho

Habian pasado ya un par de semanas y Mina estaba recuperada al 100% y de vuelta a su trabajo, por otra parte Serena y Darién hoy cenarían juntos por que llegaría Mimet y su novio a cenar.

-No recuerdo a esta amiga tuya Princesa

-Bueno es que la conoci cuando te fuiste-dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Quién es su novio?-pregunto el pelinegro

-MMM No recuerdo su nombre

-Sra Serena-llamo Molly

-Dime

-La cena ya esta lista

-Gracias Molly cuando Mimet y su novio llegue comienzas a servir-dijo ella- y por favor no me llames Sra, solo dime Serena

-Esta bien-sonrio

-Molly ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Sr Darién están en el cuarto de juegos con Kelvin, cenaron hace un momento

-Bien, te encargas de llevarlos a sus habitaciones-ordeno Darién

-Como usted diga-dijo Molly retirándose.

**20 Minutos Despues**

Mimet llegaba a la casa de Serena con un chico pelirrojo, Serena fue a abrir la puerta-Buenas Noches pasen-invito la rubia

-Buenas Noches Serena-saludo Mimet entrando del brazo de el pelirrojo-Mira te presento a Rubeus

-Encantado de conocerte Serena-saludo con amabilidad

El pelinegro al ver al hombre que acababa de llegar se sorprendió muchísimo-¿Rubeus?

-¿Darién?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Serena

-El es un gran amigo-dijo Darién- también fue el medico de Luna

-¿Dónde esta Luna? –pregunto

-Bueno Luna y yo nos estamos divorciando-dijo el pelinegro

-Oh lo siento Darién no quise ser imprudente-se disculpo

-No te preocupes-dijo el

-El mundo es muy pequeño ¿No les parece?-pregunto Mimet

-Asi es-secundo Serena-¿quieren algo de tomar?

-No gracias-dijo ella

-Bueno entonces si gustan pasemos a la mesa-pidio Darién caminando de la mano con Serena hacia la mesa

La cena fue de lo mas amena entre los 4 contandose sus experiencias la velada avanzo, Serena llevo a Mimet a recorrer la casa y Darién se quedo con rubeus en la sala.

-Hace mucho que no sabia de ti rubeus

-Pues justo después de lo que paso con Luna, recibi una buena oferta de trabajo que decidi aceptar

-Comprendo-hizo una pausa-No sabes como me dolio que Luna perdiera al bebe

-Te entiendo Darién, ese bebe era lo que mas querías-dijo el un poco incomodo-¿Qué ha sido de Luna?

-Ella esta aquí en Tokio, estamos en proceso de divorcio, en un par de semanas tendremos la Primera firma de aveniencia-dijo el

-Me gustaría visitarla ¿podrias darme su dirección?

-Claro-dijo anotándola en un papel-toma- creo que le dara mucho gusto verte

-Pienso igual que tu-sonrio-por cierto Darién Serena es muy linda

-Gracias, Mi princesa es la mujer mas linda del mundo-sonrio- ella y mis hijos son lo mejor del mundo

-Entiendo, aunque me sorprendió eso de que tengas dos hijos-dijo el- pues ¿Cómo fue?

-Es una larga historia

-La noche es larga-dijo el pelirojo

Darién le conto todo lo acontecido a Rubeus hasta la fecha. Serena y Mimet estaban en la terraza.

-Tu casa es hermosa Serena

-Gracias, a decir verdad fue Darién quien la escogió-sonrio

-Ahora que lo he tratado comprendo por que estas tan enamorada de el-sonrio- es de los hombres que ya no hay

-Asi es y tu y rubeus ¿Cómo es su relación?

-Somos novios por el momento, no se si se llegue a formalizar la relación mas adelante pero todo puede suceder-sonrio

La noche para las dos parejas fue muy amena…

**A la mañana siguiente**

Luna estaba tomando el desayuno cuando tocaron a su puerta y al abrir sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vaya pensé que te daría gusto verme-sonrio el pelirojo entrando-pero veo que me equivoque

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte

-¡Largate!

-Pero que modales son esos –dijo ironico- eso no es digno de la Sra Chiba-hizo una pausa- aunque según dijo Darién pronto dejaras de serlo

-¿Viste a Darién? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Claro que lo vi, anoche cene con el y con el amor de su vida Serena-sonrio-¿Cómo es posible que aun crea que perdiste a su hijo?

-Hay Rubeus no me vengas con ataques de moral a estas alturas-dijo ella- ¿Qué mas da si lo sabe o no?

-Bien como te da lo mismo; la próxima vez que lo vea le dire que no hubo tal bebe

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-grito

-Definete Luna-sonrio-¿te imaginas lo que diría?

-Tu y yo estamos embarrados en esto Rubeus, tu me ayudaste en todo

-Lo hice y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello

-Si el se entera tu te hundes conmigo-dijo Luna

-Eso lo tengo claro-dijo rubeus- y cuando lo sepa afrontare las consecuencias de haberte ayudado en esta mentira

-Hay ya, dime ¿Cuánto quieres por quedarte callado?-pregunto viéndolo fijamente-solo di la cantidad y te la dare

-No necesito Dinero Luna, tengo quizás mas que tu-sonrio- esto es mas una cuestión de…

-¡Largate Rubeus! A mi no me amenaces

-Ok me voy pero en cualquier momento Darién sabra que nunca estuviste embarazada y que lo engañamos de la peor manera-dijo saliendo de ahí

_Maldición a mala hora apareció este imbécil-penso Luna_

======================/================

Amy estaba mas que enfocada hasta en el ultimo detalle de su boda necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Amy tranquilízate-decia la pelinegra-aun falta para tu boda te casas los primeros días de diciembre

-Lo se pero no dejo de estar nerviosa Rei, es que ¿te das cuenta? Será mi primera navidad fuera de Tokio

-Pùes si es comprensible pero no veas las cosas con tristeza, ve mejor lo positivo de esto-sonrio Rei-tendras a tu lado a un buen hombre

-Lo se-sonrio

-Oye Amy perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿Olvidaste a Taiky?

La peliazul sonrio-Si Rei lo olvide, aunque siempre será una parte de mi vida pero las cosas no se dieron

-Cierto es una lastima por que hacían una linda pareja-dijo ella- Ojala y Mina si pueda quedarse con Yaten…aunque no se

-MMM pues quien sabe y quizás se quede con Haruka-dijo la peliazul-aunque todo dependerá de ella, creo que se verán en mi boda

-Asi es… según se no se han visto en lo absoluto, Oye Amy y tu vestido ¿Lo traerá Mina? ¿Lo enviara antes?

-Lo traerá ella-sonrio- según se estará aquí unos días antes de la boda

-Ok, hay y esta Serena que no llega-dijo la morena

-tranquila Rei ya ves que con los niños y su trabajo pues se le complica un poco todo

-Hola chicas ya llegue-gritaba Serena

-Ya te escuchamos Serena-respondió rei

-Perdon pero es que tenia mucho trabajo-sonrio-pero ya stoy aquí

-Mira Serena-dijo Amy señalando la una mesita- estos son algunos de los centro de mesa que se pondrán en la boda

-Hay chicas están hermosos-sonrio serena viendo a detalle los centro de mesa

Ellas se entretuvieron en afinar detalles de la boda de Amy.

Una semana después…

Luna y Darién se verían las caras ya que se presentarían a su primer junta para firmar el divorcio. Luna llego de lo mas elegante y hermosa.

-Hola Darién-saludo

-Hola-contesto el y es que la presencia de ella lo ponía de malas

-Nuestra Primera firma de Divorcio-dijo ella –Aun podemos arrepentirnos Darién

-¡Callate Luna! De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo-dijo el molesto

Minutos después estaban en la sala.

-Como es costumbre esta primera cita es para intentar hacerlos desistir de la idea de un divorcio y ver si hay manera de solucionar el matrimonio-dijo el juez

-Mi decisión ya esta tomada-dijo Darién con cierta dureza- y nada me hara cambiar de opinión

-En ese caso no hay nada que hacer-dijo Luna- no me humillare ante ti pidiéndote una oportunidad-dijo con voz de victima- No cuando convertiste mi vida en un infierno

Darién tenia unas grandes ganas de minimo ahorcarla por estar haciendo el papel de victima.

-Sr Chiba le ruego que piense las cosas-dijo el juez- se le nota a su esposa que aun lo ama, les dare unos minutos a solas-dijo el saliendo de la sala

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Luna?-pregunto furioso Darién

-Nada, solo pretendo como dice el juez ver si podemos arreglar las cosas-sonrio

-Mira Luna no me fastidies-dijo el pelinegro exasperado-firma sin poner un solo Pero o te juro que no te doy ni un maldito centavo partido a la mitad

Luna sonrio-Tranquilo querido no te preocupes firmare, no soy idiota, te aseguro que te dejare libre para que corras al lado de serena y tus mocositos

-Cuidado Luna a mis hijos los respetas

-Tranquilizate querido, fue un decir, y ya sabemos que no habrá arreglo podríamos firmar y ya, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer-dijo ella- como para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí

Minutos después ambos dieron su primera firma `para el divorcio.-Bien quierido nos vemos luego-dijo Luna saliendo de la sala

El pelinegro estaba un poco mas aliviado pùes dos firmas mas y estaría completamente Libre para casarse con Serena.

Los meses pasaron y ya para la Boda de Amy quedaban dos semanas(ya están en la época navideña) Darién tendría su ultima firma de Divorcio después de año nuevo y seria completamente libre.

Serena y Rei se dedicaron a ayudar a Amy en los últimos detalles de la boda…ya estaba todo listo…solo faltaba el vestido que Mina se encargaría de traer.

Mina y Haruka iban "Bien" en su relación…Haruka sabia que ella aun amaba a Yaten pero el la amaba a ella y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado; Mina por su parte ponía todo de su parte para que la relación funcionara…desde aquella platica por el chat con Yaten no había habido nada mas… lo que Mina sabia era por que lo leia en revistas.

Los Kou habían terminado su gira de conciertos y ya estaba de vacaciones, esperando ir a Tokio a la boda de Amy y Richard. Hotaru y Seiya ya eran novios por fin Seiya le declaro su amor y ella lo acepto, ya hotaru contaba con 6 meses de embarazo, Seiya estaba mas que Feliz, aunque a Hotaru le preocupaba Diamante, ya que no había dado señal alguna de nada y eso era muy preocupante para ella, pero sabia que Seiya la protegía y protegería a su bebe.

Rubeus estaba esperando el momento preciso para decirle la verdad a Darién, de hecho ya tenia escogido el momento para hacerlo y sabia que Luna seria la mas perjudicada.

Luna esperaba firmar ya de una buena vez el divorcio y ya entrar de una buena vez en posesión de todo lo que le tocaria según la oferta de Darién.

Yaten anhelaba ver a Mina, aunque a la boda iria acompañado por Jana, ella era su gran amiga y confidente y en estos meses aprendió a conocerlo mucho mejor, pero jamás lo conoció a la `perfeccion.

Asi estaban las cosas para todos….

**Hola se que me estoy tardando demás en actualizar pero el trabajo absorbe sin embargo como siempre he dicho y repito NO ABANDONARE MIS FIC, solo que si voy a necesitar que me tengan paciencia ¿si?**

**QUIERO ACLARAR: que el fic ¿Nuestro Amor o mi Venganza? No estaba ABANDONADO…ya saben que lo escribo con cherrie y mi amiga al igual que yo ha andado muy ocupada pero les manda a decir que pronto me mandara el cap y que le esta echando ganas.**

**Bueno de verdad gracias por la paciencia, yo espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Y esperare sus comentarios.**


	24. Libre

Dos días faltaban Ya para la tan esperada boda de Amy y Richard. Mina apenas iba llegando a Tokio acompañada de Haruka y claro llevaba lo esencial para ese día el vestido de Novia.

-Espero que no haya que hacerle ningún ajuste al vestido de Amy-decia caminando ya fuera del aeropuerto de la mano de Haruka-¡Por fin en Tokio! Hay cuanto extrañaba estar aquí

-Si veo que te emociona mucho-dijo el

-¡Claro! He pasado aquí digamos que prácticamente toda mi vida-sonrio-Creo que tomamos un taxi y nos vamos a mi departamento, descansamos un poco y mas tarde vemos a las chicas ¿Te parece?

-Lo que tu digas-sonrio el y asi lo hicieron tomaron el taxi y se condujeron al antiguo departamento de Mina.

-Espero que Amy quede mas que satosfecha con su vestido-dijo la rubia poniéndolo sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala

-Veras que si Mina, eres estupenda en lo que haces-dijo viendo observando el departamento

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-No gracias-sonrio el

-No te importa quedarte solo unos minutos en lo que me doy una ducha y me cambio-pregunto

-No, para nada ve tranquila-dijo el

Haruka comenzó a ver las fotografías que Mina tenia en todo el departamento, habían muchas con las chicas, de la escuela, de algún paseo y entre esas vio una donde estaban Yaten y ella…

La verdad es que no podía negarse el amor que se veía se tenían en esa foto, Haruka sabia que aun existía ese amor que lastimosamente se vio truncado por las circunstancias… Haruka lo entendía perfecto pero daría hasta lo ultimo por estar con Mina, claro no era hombre de jugar sucio, simplemente hablaba directo.

********************************************/***********************

Serena estaba en casa aun, esperando a que los niños llegaran de la escuela con Darién, pues hoy el se encargaría de traerlos.

-Señora Serena ¿Desea que que se sirva ya la comida?

-Molly por favor solo dime Serena-sonrio- Como cuando nos conocimos en francia ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno pero es que en ese tiempo era diferente –sonrio

-Pues no,asi que ya deja las formalidades conmigo y la comida la sirves cuando Darién y los niños estén aquí-sonrio

Pareciera ser que todo iba muy bien entre Darién y Serena y quizás no estamos tan equivocados en ese sentido…..

**O0o0o0o0o0SXDO0O0O0O**

Amy estaba mas que emocionada pues ya solo faltaban dos días para su boda con Richard, era algo que deseaba muchísimo, ella se encontraba con Rei.

-No puedo creer que falten solo dos días para la Boda-dijo la peliazul

-Pues creelo en dos días estaras casada con Richard-sonrio la morena

-Espero que todo salga muy bien

-Asi será todo esta Listo solo esperando los dos días que faltan

-¿Cómo será mi vestido? Ya me muero por verlo

-En la Noche lo veras-sonrio- aunque de seguro será una maravilla viniendo de alguien como Mina

-Cierto-sonrio la peliazul

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Horas mas Tarde Los Kou en compañía de Hotaru llegaban a Tokio

-¡Por fin aquí!-dijo Seiya quien caminaba de la mano con Hotaru-Espero que te agrade estar aca

-A mi me encantara estar donde estes tu-sonrio Hotaru quien lucia feliz

Taiky también estaba feliz de volver a Tokio después de tanto tiempo; Yaten también lo estaba pero en el habían mas sentimientos dentro de si en ese instante.

Tomaron un Taxi que los condujo a su casa para descansar y ya mas tarde buscarían a los demás…

****************************O=O=O=*************************************************

Llego la Noche las chicas decidieron reunirse en casa de Serena y obvio Mina llevaba el vestido el cual todas estaban mas que ansiosas de ver…

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Oye No comas ansias primero saluda –sonrio Mina

Lo que arranco carcajada general entre todas-Bueno que les parece si subimos a mi habitación-sugirio serena-ahí podemos estar mas comodas

Todas las chicas fueron a la habitación de serena, a decir verdad todas ansiaban ver el vestido- Ya mina Muestralo-decia la pobre de Amy que casi le daba algo de los nervios

-Hay esta bien pero hay de ti si me dices que no te gusta-dijo Mina poniendo la caja sobre la cama y detapandola con cuidado, poco a poco saco el vestido con sus accesorios y todas lucian mas que emocionadas-¿Qué les pareció?

-¡Mina esta hermosísimo!-dijo la peliazul mas que emocionada

-Hay Mina el vestido esta Divino-dijo Rei

-Cierto mina la verdad es que diseñar y confeccionar es lo tuyo

-Bueno que bien que les gusto-sonrio- y esperen a que lo vean puesto se vera de maravilla

-No lo dudo-dijo Amy –por cierto Mina ¿Dónde dejaste a Haruka?

-Esta en mi departamento, yo le pedi que viniera pero ya sabes dijo que esta era una reunión de chicas y no quería interrumpir-sonrio

- Y ¿Cómo vas con el Mina?-pregunto Rei

-Muy bien la verdad es que estamos bien

-Ah eso quiere decir que olvidaste a Yaten-dijo Lita haciendo que con eso la cara de la rubia cambiara-Mina lo siento yo…

-Hay no se preocupen, la verdad es que pues es algo complicado lo se-respiro la rubia-pero por ahora no vamos a hablar de eso, mejor dinos serena ¿Cómo vas con Darién? Mira que que ustedes vivan juntos es un gran avance

-Bueno pues si, y debo decirles que estoy muy contenta con ello y espero que la ultima firma de divorcio se lleve en santa paz entre el y Luna y si todo sale bien pues Darién y yo nos casamos

-Bueno pues parece que por ahora solo hay buenas noticias ¿No?

-Asi es Lita-sonrio Mina- pero lo importante es que ya Amy va a casarse

-Oigan chicas por cierto los Kou no han de tardar en llegar-dijo serena

-¿Qué?-dijo Mina

-Bueno antes de que todas llegaran recibi una llamada de Seiya diciéndome que acababan de llegar a Tokio-la rubia hizo una pausa- y pues querían vernos

-Eso es genial-dijo Lita-pero ¿Qué dira Darién?

-Bueno pues nada, el ya comprendió la situación con Seiya-sonrio serena- pero Mina ¿Qué crees que diga Haruka?

-Realmente no creo que le agrade la idea de que Yaten este aquí, pero sabe que viene a tu Boda Amy; la verdad es que para evitar mejor me ire en cuanto estén aquí

-Pero Mina eso será Muy obvio-dijo la morena

-Lo se Rei pero no tengo opción-sonrio

-Bueno Mina yo te entiendo-dijo serena

**0-0-0**

Luna estaba en su departamento la verdad es que estaba feliz pues en unos días quedaría divorciada de Darién y muy bien económicamente hablando, después de todo era lo que mas le importaba darse los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada Antes y Durante su matrimonio con el pelinegro.

_¡Por fin! En unos días me voy a Divorciar de Darién-sonreia Luna-Es el Hombre prefecto No lo niego pero para alguien que sea igual de cursi que el, la verdad es que ser una sumisa mujercita de casa No es para mi, Mi vida es , comprar, disfrutar la vida sin atadura alguna y los hijos atan y echan a perder la vida, pero no es mi caso… en fin Darién que se quede con su Serenita y sus Hijitos mientras yo me doy la gran vida muy lejos._

**0-0-0**

Los Kou y Hotaru llegaron a casa de Serena todos los chicos saludaron a las chicas e inevitablemente entre Mina y Yaten la tensión era mas que evidente…

-Bueno chicos yo me voy ya es un poco tarde-sonrio Mina- Amy ya tu vestido esta a salvo, ya sabes no dejes que Richard lo vea-dijo guiñando el ojo

-¿Por qué te vas Mina?-Pregunto Seiya

-Bueno lo que sucede es que Haruka me espera-sonrio la rubia- obviamente Yaten se puso furioso pero trato de disimularlo-pero creo que ya mañana los vere

-Esta bien Mina-dijo serena- saludanos a Haruka y ya mañana te llamo para ver que hacemos

-Perfecto, Buenas Noches a todos-dijo mina con una sonrisa y saliendo de la casa…

Instantaneamente Yaten salio tras ella, siendo esto mas que evidente para todos los presentes, los chicos se dedicaron a platicar, lastimosamente los niños ya se encontraban dormidos pero mañana verían a Seiya

**0-0-0**

Mientras Mina estaba por encender su auto cuando Yaten se paro enfrente-Yaten apártate por favor

- No Mina necesito hablar contigo

La rubia suspiro-Yaten tengo prisa

-Muy bien entonces vete pero antes pasa sobre mi

Mina salio del auto-¿Te volviste Loco? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ninguna de las dos, pero es que tu no me dejas opción

-¿Opcion? Entre nosotros no hay opción-dijo Mina

-Mina Yo…bueno la ultima que quisimos hablar, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos

-Cierto la verdad es que nada nos ha salido como hemos querido-dijo Mina con una expresión llena de tristeza

-¿Me das unos minutos?-pregunto Yaten- es solo que hablar contigo me gusta

Mina suspiro-se que no tengo remedio-sonrio- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-No lo se Dime tu

-Bueno que tal de…La Boda de Amy

-Oye tengo curiosidad por ver tu diseño del vestido

-Bueno ya se lo veras puesto a Amy, a decir verdad estoy mas que satisfecha por que a ella le gusto

-¿Temias que no le gustara?

-Un poco y es que pues uno se casa una ves en la vida-sonrio con un poco de nostalgia

-¿Recuerdas cuando planeabas nuestra Boda?

-Claro Yaten lo recuerdo-sonrio la rubia-desgraciadamente la vida nos lleva por caminos muy distintos

Yaten se paro frente a ella, mirándola con ternura y acariciando su mejia-¿Cómo le hago Mina? Dime ¿Cómo te olvido?

Las lagrimas fluyeron de los ojos de Mina-Creo… que le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada, Yo te hice mucho Daño Yaten; conciente o Inconcientemente te lastime…

-Yo también lo hice mina ¡Maldita la hora! En que ese imbécil se atravesó en nuestras vidas-dijo el platinado

-Porfavor Yaten ya no remuevas nada, dejalo asi-dijo la rubia

-Si yo hubiera…

-El hubiera no existe Yaten de verdad no te atormentes por esto, creo que es mejor que me vaya-sonrio- nos vemos en la boda de Amy-sonrio yéndose para subir a su auto, sin darle tiempo al platinado de decir nada

_Yaten…si tu supieras...-penso la rubia yéndose del lugar_

Aun les faltaba sufrir un poco mas y talves… solo Talves el destino seria benévolos con ellos…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente los niños se fueron al colegio les había prometido que mas tarde los llevaría con Seiya, definitivamente Dariencito era el mas feliz con la Noticia. Darién estaba en casa con Serena y a decir verdad estaba un poco triste por el entusiasmo que su hijo mostro l saber que mas tarde veria a Seiya.

-Darién quita esa carita ¿si?-pidio con ternura la rubia

-Lo siento Princesa pero no puedo evitar ponerme asi

-A ver Darién piensa que es Normal que el se emocione, después de Todo de alguna manera Seiya por un tiempo fue la figura paterna de Dariencito

-Ya lo se, perdi años lejos de mis hijos por las circunstancias de la vida- se lamento el pelinegro

-Vamos Darién pero hay mucho tiempo por delante, además los niños te adoran y todo lo que no disfrutaste antes lo disfrutaras ahora-sonrio con ternura la rubia- asi que quita esa carita, aunque te ves Lindo celoso de Seiya

-¡No estoy celoso Serena!

-Si Claro Darién suenas tan conviencente-rio la rubia

-Bueno ya no me digas nada serena-dijo el pelinegro dándole un fugaz beso-No quisiera pero tengo que irme a trabajar

-Lo se Mi príncipe

-Te veo en la Noche Princesa-dijo el besándola para después salir hacia su trabajo

**0-0-0**

La tarde llego y por supuesto serena iba con sus niños a casa de Seiya-Mami que emoción voy a ver a Seiya!

-Si Dariencito pero tranquilo-sonrio la rubia

-Ha pasado asi toda la mañana mami-dijo rini

-Me lo imagino, yo creo que Seiya esta igual de ansioso por verlos

10 minutos después serena llego al departamento de los Kou, Hotaru fue quien abrió la puerta-Hola Serena

-Hola Hotaru esperamos no ser inoportunos-sonrio

-De ninguna manera, pasen Seiya los estaba esperando-Serena y los niños entraron y de inmediato apareció Seiya

-Hola Bombom-saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Seiya

-¡Seiya!-grito dariencito corriendo hacia el,y Seiya lo tomo en sus brazos

-Estas muy grande campeón-dijo el

-¡Te extrañe Mucho!

-Yo también los extrañe a Todos-sonrio-sientense ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-No Seiya Gracias

-¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunto Rini

-Si asi es ella es mi Novia Hotaru-respondió Seiya tomandole la mano a la chica

A decir verdad Todos pasaron un momento muy ameno pero el que estaba mas feliz era Dariencito y es que la conexión entre el y Seiya era especial.

-Bueno creo que nosotros ya debemos irnos-sonrio serena-Darién no tarda en llegar y Mañana es la Boda de Amy

-Mami ¿Puedo quedarme un ratito mas?-pidio el niño

-Pero Dariencito…

-Si lo dejas prometo llevarlo temprano intervino Seiya

-Bueno esta bien-sonrio la rubia-se los encargo mucho

**0-0-0**

Dariencito estaba mas que feliz con Seiya, pero era hora de llevarlo a casa…Mientras Darién llegaba a casa

-Hola Princesas ¿Qué tal su día?

-Muy bien papi-dijo la niña saliendo a su encuentro

-Estuvo muy bien Amor y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-La verdad fue un día agotador-dijo el pelinegro- pèro al llegar a casa y ver a mis princesas se me quita el cansansio-dijo dándole un beso a serena-¿Dónde esta Darién?

-Bueno Darién…Seiya lo traerá en un momento-dijo la rubia un tanto apenada- es que me pidió de favor quedrse un poco mas y Seiya se ofreció a traerlo

-Ya veo-dijo Darién con seriedad y es que quiera o no de alguna manera le dolia ese apego que su hijo tenia con Seiya, pero lo entendía asi como también entendía que el niño también lo quería a el, pero sin embargo la situación no era fácil- Voy a darme un baño

Serena se preocupo- Rini porfavor dile a Molly que te cambie de ropa mientras yo voy con papa ¿si?

-Si mami-dijo la niña, serena fue tras Darién

-Darién- llamo entrando a la Habitacion

-Dime

-Amor porfavor ya habíamos hablado de esto-dijo serena con dulzura

-Lo se Serena perdóname-sonrio- me doy una ducha y enseguida estoy con ustedes en el comedor para cenar-sonrio con dulzura besándola

Beso que ella correspondió…el beso tomo un poco mas de intensidad el acaricio la espalda de la rubia con delicadeza mientras besaba sus labios…su cara… su cuello…las manos de Darién por un instante se perdieron en el cuerpo de la rubia, pero fueron interrumpidos por Rini que toco la puerta

-¡Mami! Ya estoy lista

La Voz de la pequeña los saco de su ensoñación haciéndolos volver a la realidad, con esa mirada de complicidad…-Lo siento Darién pero Rini esta afuera y debemos bajar a cenar, asi que báñate y te esperamos abajo-sonrio

-No es justo-dijo el pelinegro haciendo puchero cual niño pequeño

-Ya ve a bañarte-dijo la rubia slaiendo de la habitación y yendo hacia el comedor con su hija…

15 minutos después los 3 ya estaban cenando muy a gusto, cuando llego Seiya con Dariencito… Molly los dirigió al comedor, el niño iba tomado de la mano de Seiya-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches-dijo Darién

-Hola Seiya buenas Noches-dijo la rubia

-¡Hola Mami! ¡Hola Papi!-saludo el niño entusiasmado

-Darién ve a lavarte las manos para que cenes-pidio el pelinegro

-No papa no tengo hambre es que Seiya me llevo a comer una hamburguesa

-Espero que eso no les moleste-intervino Seiya

-No te preocupes Seiya-dijo serena

-Bueno yo me retiro para que terminen de cenar, mañana nos vemos en la Boda de Amy-sonrio-Buenas Noches a Todos

-Seiya-le llamo el niño

-Dime

-Gracias-sonrio

-De nada campeón, compermiso-dijo saliendo de la casa

-Mami Seiya se porto muy bien conmigo

-Lo imagino corazón

-Bueno ve a tu habitación a ponerte la pijama ¿si?-pidio el pelinegro

-Si papa-dijo el niño obedeciéndolo

Minutos después todos se retiraban de la mesa, Rini fue a ponerse su pijama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, como de costumbre a platicar, de pronto Darién entro en la habitación.

-Hola ¿Interrumpo?

-No papa-dijo el niño

-¿Qué hacen?

-Darién me estaba contando como le fue con Seiya-dijo la niña

El pelinegro se comodo con ellos en la cama- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad hijo?

-Si papa Seiya es muy bueno conmigo-sonrio

-Yo también lo quiero papi, el siempre se ha portado muy bien con nosotros-dijo rini

-¿Les hubiera gustado que el fuera su papa?

-No, yo te quiero a ti-dijo la pelirosa

-Yo también te quiero a ti papa-dijo el niño abrazandolo- eres elmejor papa del mundo

Ambos niños lo abrazaron y el pelinegro correspondió a su abrazo, serena los escuchaba ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta, la rubia sonrio al escuchar a los niños decir eso. Y por supuesto Darie estaba mas tranquilo.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Amy estaba Nerviosa, Feliz, Ansiosa con todos los nervios de una chica que se iba a casar… la boda Civil se celebro en casa de Amy ya que esta se llevo a cabo con los amigos mas cercanos, en la boda civil decidieron hacer algo intimo, pero elegante…

Amy para la Boda civil uso un traje de dos piezas una chaqueta con cuello en V de dos botones al frente, un cincho alrededor de la cintura mangas ¾ y terminación redonda. La falda cae en pliegues hasta debajo de la rodilla… todo el conjunto era en color Dorado, acompañado por sandalias del mismo color, una pulsera en su mano y un pequeño tocado en su cabello el cual llevaba suelto, al termino de la ceremonia civil los novios fueron felicitados por sus amigos e hicieron un pequeño brindis…

**0-0-0**

Cayo la Tarde y la Hora de la ceremonia religiosa se acercaba, por supuesto la Iglesia estaba decorada con rosas blancas y rosas en tono rosa paste.l una alfrombra Roja tapizaba desde la entrada de la iglesia hasta el altar, en la entrada de la iglesia había un arco hecho de muchas flores que le daban un toque alegre a la iglesia Misma…

Amy estaba en casa de Serena ya a punto de cambiarse en compañía de las chicas-Hay siento un Hoyo en el estomago-decia la peliazul de lo nerviosa que estaba

-Es normal Amy pero tranquilízate no queremos que te desmayes –decia Mina

-Cierto mejor relájate, decía Rei terminando de acomodar el vestido y los accesorios en la cama

-Bueno Chicas hay que ayudar a Amy a poner su vestido y luego vamos nosotras a cambiarnos-sonrio serena

Las Chicas ayidaron a Amy a ponerse el vestido con el cual se veía realmente hermosa, el vestido era Strapless de Seda Bordado con brocado en color dorado en forma de relieve….Realmente el vestido se veía precioso, en sui cabello llevaba una pequeña Tiara y un velo que llegaba hasta los hombros, su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño, llevaba puesta una gargantia que hacia juego con el vestido y un maquillaje natural que la hacia ver esplendida…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia algunas personas comenzaron a llegar… el tiempo fue transcurriendo llegaron los Kou, Haruka y Mina, Serena, Darién y los Niños… Lita y Andy, Rei y Nicolas y todos los invitados.

Minutos después llegaba la Novia que lucia espectacularmente hermosa, Fue Darién quien entro con ella a la iglesia entregándola en el altar…Richard estaba Feliz por fin Amy seria su esposa y que decir de Amy no cabia de la felicidad… la ceremonia dio comienzo, sin embargo para Yaten era demasiado difícil estar ahí y ver a Mina con Haruka, Obviamente tampoco para Mina era fácil l situación, habían momentos en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragara…

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad y felicidad para los Novios…Taiky estaba Feliz de ver a Amy, No iba a negar que ella siempre seria una persona muy importante para el.

Despues de intercambiar sus Votos y Dar el "Si Acepto" la unión fue sellada con un beso, los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar…

Los Esposos estaban felices y eran felicitados por sus invitados… Minutos después todos se dirigían a la recepción. El lugar era un bello Jardin las mesas estaban adornadas con un mantel blanco de Fondo y un dorado encima, las sillas tenían un forro blanco y una laza en color dorado.

Los centro de mesa eran pequeños bouquet de Flores, en medio traia una Vela en color Blanco.

Globos adornaban el jardín… una mesa con frutas congeladas y una Fuente de Chocolate para degustar era una gran atracción para los invitados.

Los Kou se acomodaron en su mesa asi como las chicas en otra con su respectivas parejas, Mientras los recién casados abrían la pista con su primer baile… se les veía tan felices claro como debe estar una pareja de recién casados…Poco a poco los invitados fueron entrando a la Pista, Seiya con Hotaru… Serena y Darién…Mina y Haruka y asi sucesivamente, hasta Taiky salio a la pista, solo Yaten se quedo en su mesa obviamente Observando a Mina mientras Bebia, la verdad es que el platinado con que gusto se llevaría a Mina pero sabia que no seria justo arruinar la Boda de Amy.

La fiesta transcurrió hasta el amanecer, para Amy y Richard su cuento de hadas se había hecho realidad.

**0-0-0**

3 días habían pasado ya desde la Boda… Los Kou habían decido quedarse unas semanas en Tokio o bien hasta que naciera la Bebe de Hotaru aun estaba por definirse eso, pero mientras disfrutarían su estancia ahí. Haruka Hoy Partia para Francia pues había algunos pendientes que tenían que arreglar en la casa de Modas Junto con Mina.

-Mina lamentamos que te vayas-dijo serena

-Hay yo tampoco quisiera irme-sonrio la rubia –pero Haruka y yo tenemos un poco de trabajo, además Michiru no puede estar sola con todo

-Promete que vas a cuidarte Mina-dijo la morena

-Se los prometo

-Mina yo no se si ire en unos días todo depende de lo que Andy decida-sonrio- creo que le interesa abrir un restaurante aca, de ser asi pues hay que negociar muchas cosas

-Tranquila Lita, comprendo

A la casa de serena llegaba el platinado quien obviamente iba por Mina, Molly lo llevo a la sala-Hola chicas en verdad lamento interrumpir pero ¿Me dan unos minutos con Mina?

-Claro-dijo Rei haciéndoles seña a las demás chicas para que los dejaran solos y asi lo hicieron.

-Yaten, la verdad es que Haruka no tarda en venir por mi no me gustaría que se enfrentaran de Nuevo

-No te preocupes por Mi, no le tengo miedo a Tenou-sonrio-supe que te vas y quise venir a despedirte, yo voy a quedarme un tiempo por aca

-Haruka y yo nos regresamos por asuntos de trabajo

-Cuidate Mucho Mina-pidio el platinado

Cuando de pronto una voz los interrumpió-No te preocupes Kou yo la cuidare asi que despreocúpate-dijo mirándolo de manera desfiante

-Tenou Intervenir en conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación- sonrio con ironia-siempre tan inoportuno

-No es una conversación ajena por que hablas con mi novia –dijo mirándolo- y claro que fui a la escuela el que no paso ni por equivocación por ahí fuiste tu Kou

-¡Repite eso!-dijo Yaten acercándose a el

-Porfavor-dijo Mina interponiéndose entre ambos pues no quería un pleito ahí-Haruka debemos irnos, Yaten de verdad gracias por preocuparte por mi, prometo que voy a cuidarme-sonrio

-Vamonos Mina-dijo el rubio

-Claro-dijo ella despidiéndose de las chicas y yéndose rumbo al aeropuerto

**0-0-0**

Dos días despùes Darién se preparaba para ir a Firmar el acta de Divorcio y quedar ya libre, claro era Hombre de palabra y había elaborado el acuerdo con todos los bienes que Luna le había pedido.

Ya estaban a punto de firmar-Darién querido en unos momentos estaremos separados, no sabes cuanto lo lamento

-Yo lamento no poder decir lo mismo-dijo Darién con seriedad-una ves que firmes el acta firmare este documento pasando automáticamente a tus manos lo que pediste

-Perfecto Darién-sonrio la bella mujer-es una lastima quizás si nuestro hijo hubiera nacido otra seria la Historia

-Ya basta-dijo el irritado

El juez y sus abogados fueron testigos de la disolución de ese matrimonio ya legalmente eran Libres. Salieron a una pequeña sala en donde el firmaría el documento… la sonrisa en la cara de Luna era mas que evidente pero de pronto

-Espera Darién aun no firmes nada

-¿Rubeus?-pregunto Darién mas que extrañado

-¡Largate! No tienes por que estar aquí-grito Luna furiosa

-Te equivocas Luna

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Darién

-Rubeus no hagas una estupides, recuerda que si lo haces…

-Ya lo se me Hundo contigo pero lo prefiero

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Te pido que me escuches Darién y después si asi lo quieres firmas el acuerdo

-Darién ese no era el trato-dijo Luna

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones asi?-pregunto Darién

-Dame solo unos minutos-pidio el pelirojo

-Habla rubeus

-Tienes que saber que Luna te ha engañado y yo la ayude a ello-dijo el pelirojo viendo la mirada de confusión en Darién

-¡Callate Rubeus!

-No entiendo

-Luna nunca estuvo embarazada, lo fingió todo con mi ayuda

Darién por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar ¿Qué? ¿Qué ella fingió un embarazo?

-Asi es Darién-dijo el pelirojo, el pelinegro le dejo caer el puño en la cara con toda su ira

-¿Cómo te prestaste a esto? Y tu-dijo viendo a Luna desconcertado ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡COMO PUDIERON! Luna tu me culpabas me hacias sentir miserable y ¡NUNCA ESTUVISTE EMBARAZADA! –grito

-Ya Darién de que te quejas –sonrio con cinismo- Tienes dos hijos

Darién la tomo fuertemente de los brazos-¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ! TODO ESTE TIEMPO EXTRAÑE UN HIJO QUE JAMAS EXISTIO-dijo furioso

-Darién no vale la pena-dijo Rubeus

El pelinegro lo Miro- Tienes razón ni ella ni tu valen la pena-respondió haciendo pedazos el acuerdo-Aquí tienes Luna-dijo tirando los papeles- queda mas que claro que no quiero a Ninguno cerca de mi

-Eres un estúpido Darién-grito Luna

-Lo soy Luna, por haber creido en ti-dijo saliendo de ahí furioso

**0-0-0**

El pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo mientras miles de recuerdos venían a su mente, mientras en el se acumulaban sentimientos encontrados por lo que acababa de descubrir, Perdio a Serena, estuvo lejos de sus hijos por una maldita mentira….

_¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Perdi tantas cosas, perdi tanto tiempo ¡Maldicion! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?_-pensaba el pelinegro.

Sentía rabia, impotencia, frustración y unas ganas enormes de matar a Luna, que a decir verdad quien sabe como se contuvo, trato de tranquilizarse y ver algo bueno de la situación, Ya no se sentiría culpable y ahora era COMPLETAMENTE LIBRE.

Al menos algo bueno había de esta amarga experiencia, por fin podría casarse con su Princesa.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola! Si se que no tengo perdón por la tardanza pero aquí estoy, algunas saben que he tenido problemillas de saludo pero ya primero Dios voy a actualizar los fics.**_

_**Hablando de este Fic pues les informo que ya esta por terminar! Asi es ya casi llega a su fin, si notan lo único que hay que arreglar es la Situacion de Mina. Asi que pues ya verán como se arregla esto.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus comentarios. Mil gracias por la paciencia!**_

_**PD: A LOS QUE LES DEBO RW en el transcurso de la semana les llegan**_


	25. Dulces Sorpresas

Estaba Libre de Luna pero no dejaba de sentirse de cierta manera como un tonto, por que durante mucho tiempo sintio culpa por un bebe que jamas existio, Lo cual de cierta manera lo alejo de serena y perdio tiempo con sus hijos, si bien ya estaba con ellos, el tiempo perdido jamas iba a recuperarlo.

El pelinegro se encontraba en el despacho cuando serena entro-¿Se puede?

-Claro princesa-sonrio

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-No estas muy convencido-dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Darien

-No se como definirte lo que siento, es una mezcla de tantas cosas

-Es normal que te sientas asi Darien, pero trata de animarte ¿si?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Contigo es imposible no hacerlo-sonrio Darien

0-0-0

Hotaru se encontraba con Taiky en el departamento, la chica Lucia radiante en sus seis meses de embarazo, Yaten y Taiky le habian tomado mucho cariño a ella ya que seiya se encontraba mas que Feliz con esa Relacion. Tocaron a la puerta y el castaño fue a abrir, frente a el estaba Diamante

-¿Se encuentra Hotaru?

Escuchar esa voz provoco que Hotaru palideciera de inmediato la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-Vaya pero que hermosa te ves-dijo el platinado- Creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿No crees?

-Asi es-dijo la chica aparentando una calma que no sentia

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo el

-Taiky Vuelvo mas tarde-sonrio-dile a seiya que no se preocupe por favor

-¿Segura que quieres ir?

-Si, no te preocupes-sonrio saliendo de ahí en compañía del platinado

Ambos chicos subian al auto-Quita esa cara Hotaru parece que se te aparecio el demonio

Ella ignoro el comentario y el platinado se dispùso a conducir hasta su departamento-¿Cómo me encontraste Diamante?

-Ya sabes tengo mis contactos, ademas siendo la "Noviecita" de Seiya Kou es mucho mas facil ubicarte-sonrio sin verla- Te ves preciosa embarazada ¿Ya sabes que sera?

-No, aun no por ahora seiya y yo hemos decidido esperar un poco

-¿Seiya y tu?-pregunto con ironia- Vamos aclarando las cosas Hotaru, Seiya no es el padre de Mi hijo y eso es algo que no puedes negar

-Lo se, pero es el quien esta a mi lado

El platinado llegaba al estacionamiento de su departamento, ambos bajaron y subieron al departamento-Pasa-dijo el sin lugar a Dudas el ambiente era muy acogedor

-Bien Diamante –suspiro- tu diras ¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero a ti y a mi hijo conmigo-dijo tajante

-Eso no puede ser-dijo ella – Yo estoy con Seiya

-No voy a permitir que mi hijo crezca lejos de mi Hotaru

-Yo no lo alejaria de ti Diamante, solo es cuestion de llegar a un acuerdo sobre nuestro bebe

-¿Acuerdo? Y que sugieres, que yo lo vea solo los fines de semana mientras seiya esta a diario con el eso te parece un buen acuerdo-dijo molesto

-Yo de verdad lo lamento Diamante pero las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron, Por este bebe tenemos que tratar de llevarnos bien, yo estoy con seiya y en algun momento tu…

-Mira a mi seiya no me importa-dijo tajante- No creas que voy a dejarte a mi hijo

-¡No puedes quitarmelo!

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto ironico

-¿Sabes que? No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-dijo levantandose, diamante la tomo del brazo

-No he terminado Hotaru

La chica se solto de el bruscamente y salio del departamento, sin poner atencion al platinado

**0-0-0**

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola Taiky?

-Tranquilizate seiya ademas ellos tenian que hablar en cualquier Momento-dijo Yaten interviniendo

-Lo se pero ¿Quién sabe donde esta?

-Seiya tranquilizate por Dios –intervino Taiky –ya Hotaru no ha de tardar

Hotaru Tomo un taxi en el camino estaba angustiada no sabia que seria capaz Diamante de hacer, pero sabia que Seiya no la dejaria sola…

_Seiya mi querido seiya de pronto te convertiste en lo que mas amo en la vida, eres lo que siempre soñe y estoy tan feliz a tu lado-pensaba la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios._

HOTARU entraba al departamento y Seiya al verla se sintio aliviado- ¿Estas bien?

La chica le dio una sonrisa forzada a seiya y a los dos chicos-Yaten creo que es mejor dejarlos-propuso Taiky

Ambos chicos se retiraron dejando a Seiya Y Hotaru en la sala-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?

-Bueno… Sucede que Diamante quiere a Mi hijo y a mi a su lado-dijo haciendo una pausa- Practicamente lo exigio

-Pero ¿Quién se cree?

-No quiero que nuestra Relacion se complique Seiya, Pero no se que pueda pasar, Tengo miedo de que Diamante me quite a mi bebe

-Calmate ¿si?-pidio el abrazandola –Todo estara bien, Te lo prometo

**0-0-0**

En Francia Mina, Haruka Y Michiru estaban trabajando como siempre en nuevos diseños y la proxima colección de la casa de Modas, estaban en la sala de Juntas, cuando como si nada entra Malachite-Buenas Tardes-saludo viendo a los tres

La furia se apodero de Haruka quien de Golpe se levanto del asiento-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El platinado cerro la puerta tomando asiento- Creo que se les olvida que soy un accionista, Minoritario pero accionista al fin-sonrio

Michiru hablo-Bueno creo que Haruka o Yo podemos comprar tus acciones, Creo que seria lo mas viable dada las circunstancias

-Esa No es una mala idea-sonrio con descaro el platinado-¿Cuánto estarias dispuesto a pagar Haruka? El platinado dirigio su mirada a Mina-Mina querida pense que a estas alturas ya estarias con Yaten, pero veo que no

-Creo que mi vida personal no te incumbe-dijo la rubia con seguridad- ademas ese no es el punto en este instante

-Mina ¿Podrias dejarnos solos?-Pidio Michiru

-Claro-dijo levantandose y saliendo directo a su oficina….

-Bueno creo que les interesa que yo no pertenezca a la casa de Modas, asi que estoy dispuesto a escuchar ofertas

-Deja de idioteces y di ¿Cuánto quieres?-dijo haruka

-Parece ser que tu quieres que me vaya, pero sabes? Tu verdadero enemigo es Kou-sonrio- porque aunque este contigo la realidad es que Lo ama

-¡Cierra la Boca!

-Sabes que solo digo la verdad

Michiru intervino- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, dime Malachite ¿Cuánto quieres por las acciones?

El se levanto-Haganme llegar sus propuestas y ya vere cual me conviene

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su oficina….

_La vida es tan complicada No quiero lastimar a Nadie…Tan facil que seria desaparecer y despues de un tiempo quizas Haruka y Yaten me olviden… eso seria lo mejor._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Malachite que entro a la oficina-Hola Preciosa

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Vaya veo que ya no me tienes miedo-sonrio

-Ya no puedes hacerme mas daño-sonrio Mina- asi que dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¿A que juegas? Sabemos de sobra que a quien amas es a Yaten

Mina camino hacia la puerta pero el la detuvo-Aun no he terminado

-¡No me toques!-dijo dandole una bofetada que hizo al platinado voltear la cara- es la ultima vez que me pones una mano encima- la rubia salio de ahí

El platinado solo sonrio.

**0-0-0**

Yaten habia salido a caminar paseaba por aquellos lugares en donde alguna vez estuvo con Mina, Su Rostro no reflejaba emocion alguna, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban sentimientos mesclados, sin embargo el era de pocas palabras , por ende poco expresivo en sus sentimientos, le encantaba sufir en soledad.

Definitivamente algo tenia que hacer, No podia quedarse sentado viendo como Haruka se quedaba con Mina…pero y Mina ¿Con quien deseaba estar? El platinado estaba conciente que las cosas entre ellos despues de lo de Malachite estuvieron "Tensas" por describirlas de alguna manera…

**0-0-0**

Luna estaba en su departamento la verdad estaba Furiosa con Rubeus por la estupidez que habia cometido, por su culpa No tendria el dinero para darse la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Definitivamente algo tendria que hacer… ¿Pero que? Tomo su bolso y salio rumbo a casa de Darien.

Mientras Darien estaba en el jardin con los niños, mientras serena preparaba algo para merendar en el Jardin…Serena llegaba con algunos sanwich y jugo al jardin y todos se acomodaron en la mesa de aquel jardin.

Para Darien y Serena nada podia ser mas que perfecto, despues de muchas cosas, por fin estaban juntos, aunque era cierto faltaba la boda, pero por ahora nada era mas perfecto que esto. De pronto la tranquilidad del Momento la interrumpio Luna con semejantes gritos, cuando Molly abrio la Puerta ella se metio llamando a Darien como si estuviera perdida en un bosque.

-Mami ¿Quién Grita?

-¿Por qué te llaman a ti?-pregunto el niño

-Tranquilos ¿si?-pidio la rubia

-Serena dejame atender este asunto-sonrio levantandose de ahí y dirigiendose a la sala, sus ojos se clavaron en Luna-Molly retirate

-Vaya pense que no me recibirias

-¿Qué quieres Luna?

-Muy linda tu casa, pero bueno estoy aquí por que se me hace injusto que no me des ni un centavo

-¿Cómo te atreves? Despues de que me engañaste

-Como sea pase años contigo

-No me hagas reir Luna-dijo el- te la vivias de Viaje gastando mi Dinero ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Mira Bien o mal estuvimos casados, al principio yo te amaba pero tu jamas me diste la oportunidad de demostrartelo-hizo una pausa- por que siempre pensabas en ella

-Lo admito, fue un gran error de Mi parte casarme contigo, pero lo hice forzado por que crei que esperabas un Hijo mio-grito- No tenias ningun derecho a engañarme, Yo no te engañe siempre suspiste la verdad

-Bueno Darien deja el Drama de todas maneras …

Darien la tomo del brazo- Te largas de aquí-dijo llevandola hacia la puerta-¿Quieres dinero? Pues tienes de dos o buscas un marido Millonario o trabajas-dijo abriendo la puerta y sacandola de la casa.

Definitivamente esa mujer sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas, respiro Hondo y volvio al jardin-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiere dinero-sonrio- pero olvidemos el asunto ¿si?

-Bien sonrio la rubia

**0-0-0**

**Un par de dias despues…**

Diamante seguia en Tokio, a decir verdad no habia tenido oportunidad de coincidir con Seiya, pero definitivamente Hoy era su dia de suerte. Seiya caminaba al lado de Yaten cuando Diamante le dirigio la palabra-Vaya al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto seiya

-Aclarar ciertas cosas contigo en Privado-dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra

-Yaten si quieres…

-Si como sea Seiya te veo despues, y si yo le digo a Hotaru que la amas-sonrio viendo la cara de Diamante

-Voy a Advertirte…

-Hay No Sr Black empezamos mal-dijo seiya interrumpiendolo- Tu a mi no me adviertes nada, solo voy a dejarte bien claro que no permitire que le hagas daño a Hotaru ni a su bebe

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tomalo como quieras, ahora si me permites tengo mucho que hacer

-No vas a quitarme a mi Hijo, Tengo derechos

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a quitartelo Diamante y menos que no tengas derechos, pero eso deberas discutirlo con un abogado no conmigo, Ni con Hotaru

Dicho eso el chico de coleta siguio su camino, dejando a el platinado mas que molesto.

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su oficina, revisando sus mail, decidio entrar al chat un momento estando conectado Yaten, su corazon dio un vuelco, y se vio tentada a hablarle sin embargo se abstuvo. Siendo el platinado quien empezara la conversacion.

_YK: Hola Mina ¿Cómo estas?_

_Mina: Bien y ¿Tu? ¿Cómo estan todos por alla_

_YK: Yo estoy bien… por aca ya sabes Seiya y Hotaru felices por el bebe, De serena y Darien pues no se gran cosa, supongo que estan bien_

_Mina:Que bueno Yaten me alegra que las cosas esten bien…_

_YK:Y tu ¿Cómo estan Michiru y… Haruka?_

_Mina: Bien, de hecho en estos momentos estan viendo nuevos diseños de unos bocetos_

_Yk:Asi que estas en el Chat en Horas de trabajo…_

_Mina: Aunque no lo creas por hoy termine los pendientes, de hecho solo espero llegar a casa y poder dormir_

_YK:Bueno entonces no te quito mas tiempo para que puedas descansar, me dio mucho gusto saludarte_

_Mina: Gracias Yaten Cuidate mucho._

Con sinceridad hubiera deseado decirle quedate 5 minutos mas, pero eso complicaria mas las cosas, cruzo por su mente de nuevo la "Idea" de desaparecer de irse lejos de todos y empezar de nuevo… pero al mismo tiempo de cierta forma le parecia muy cruel. Sacudio su cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas tonterias.

**Una semana Despues…**

-Darien eso es genial-comentaba Andy- creo que ya era hora

-Muy cierto-sonrio el pelinegro tomando un sorbo de café- quiero que todo quede genial

-Asi sera Darien

-Y tu ¿Qué has pensado? ¿Te quedaras aquí?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Tu sabes que mi Restaurante en Francia Jamas lo dejaria, sin embargo se me hace dificil por que quisiera poner una sucursal aca pero no me veo viviendo aquí en Tokio-el chico hizo una pausa- No se si Lita quiera irse a Francia conmigo

-Supongo que su relacion es Formal

-Claro, aunque no hemos hablado de casarnos tu me conoces y sabes que no juego con algo asi

-Pues creo que solo es cuestion de que lo hables con ella y tomen una decision

-Cierto Oye Darien y ¿Qué ha sido de Luna?

-Bueno decidi darle un cheque con una suma digamos comoda mientras decide que hacer con su Vida-dijo el- claro serena estuvo deacuerdo

-¿Crees que ya los deje en paz?

-Eso espero esta vez no habra nada que me separe de Serena-dijo Viendo su reloj-debo ir por serena y los niños a casa de Kenji e Ikuko

Andy sonrio-¿Cómo vas con Kenji? ¿Ya te acepta?

-No lo se a veces siento que quiere matarme, ya sabes creo que nunca he sido de su total agrado-sonrio el pelinegro

-Asi son los suegros Darien-sonrio

-Bueno Andy me voy, te llamo para ponernos deacuerdo

-Perfecto Darien-sonrio.

**0-0-0**

Los niños jugaban en el Jardin con Kenji Mientras serena e Ikuko estaban en la esperando a que las galletas estuvieran listas.

-Entonces ¿Todo esta bien entre ustedes?

-Si, ¿Sabes? Darien y yo hemos hablado de irnos a Vivir a francia-la rubia hizo una pausa- pero me doleria dejarte aquí con papa

-Bueno creo que te extrañariamos pero Kenji y yo sabemos que algun dia tenia que suceder esto-sonrio Ikuko- Tu papa entendera

De pronto tocaron la puerta era el pelinegro, serena fue a su encuentro-Hola Amor-dijo el pelinegro besandola

-Ven-dijo la rubia sonriendo- mama esta en la cocina y papa esta en el Jardin con los niños ¿Nervioso?

El sonrio-bueno es que ya sabes tu papa es un poco enojon

-Tranquilo

Ikuko aparecio en la sala-¡Darien! Que gusto verte

-Lo mismo Digo Ikuko-sonrio-Voy a llevarle las galletas a los niños

-Vamos Darien no creas que papa te comera-dijo la rubia con un poco de burla Los chicos llegaron al jardin y de inmediato los niños corrieron hacia Darien

-¡Papa!-Gritaron los niños corriendo hacia donde el pelinegro que los cargo a ambos

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

-extrañandote-dijo la niña

-Bueno vayan a comer las galletas que prepararon su mama y su abuela-dijo el

-Darien ¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Kenji con seriedad

-Claro

-Vamos a la sala-pidio Kenji levantándose y tras el Darien…Si Bien a Serena le preocupaba un poco lo que su padre fuera a decir, de algo estaba segura, nada la separaría de Darien

-Tu Diras Kenji-dijo el pelinegro

-Mira Darien se que Mi hija te ama-hizo una pausa- Tu sabes que ella y mis nietos son lo que Mi esposa y yo mas adoramos en esta vida, asi que sere muy claro contigo, No quiero que la lastimes de nuevo

-Yo solo…Solo quiero formar una Familia con ella y mis hijos-dijo muy seguro- quiero hacerlos muy felices por que son la razón de mi existencia…Quiero que todo sea perfecto, sin embargo bien sabes que un Hogar no es solo felicidad, pero Serena y yo sabremos resolver nuestra Vida-el hizo una pausa- Yo te prometo cuidarlos como lo mas preciado de mi vida, se que falle una vez pero no soy perfecto…Mi corazón se equivoco guiado por lo que era correcto para mi

-Te entiendo pero debes comprender que verla sufrir por ti fue terrible, pero si bien es su decisión seguir juntos yo la respeto-dijo dibujando una media sonrisa

-Gracias

El resto de la tarde el ambiente se vio mas relajado…

**0-0-0**

**Una Semana Despues…**

-Tranquilo Darien todo saldra bien

-Eso espero

-Bien Lita y yo estaremos en tu casa a las 8 para que todo salga perfecto

-Bien-dijo el pelinegro

**0-0-0**

-Bueno Serena a mi me parece muy lindo que vayan a cenar, en definitiva deben darse un tiempo a solas

-Si, lo se y te juro que me encanta la idea-decia emocionada la rubia

-Bien entonces tranquila escoge algo lindo para esta noche y porfavor no te preocupes por los niños Andy y yo los cuidaremos

-Gracias Lita-sonrio- Pensaba decirle a mama pero pues no me parecio prudente hacerlo

-Bueno para eso estamos las amigas, es una lastima que Rei se haya ido un par de dias de vacaciones con Nicolas

-Si por que me hace falta pero ellos tambien necesitan tiempo a solas

**0-0-0**

En Casa de los Kou…

-No se Seiya yo creo que deberiamos de darnos al menos un par de meses para descansar

-Yaten ¿Tu pidiendo descanso?

-Oigan soy Humano –dijo el platinado-ademas un descanso no le hace mal a nadie

-Yaten Tiene razon-apoyo el castaño- aunque la propuesta es muy tentadora creo que deberiamos esperar a que Hotaru tenga a su bebe, Total solo faltan 3 meses ¿No?

-Bueno entonces si estan deacuerdo podriamos planear bien la siguiente gira despues del nacimiento del bebe de Hotaru-sonrio seiya

-Buena idea-dijo el platinado-por cierto seiya ¿Dónde esta Hotaru?

-Creo que en la habitacion del bebe-sonrio- es que le gusta estar ahí

-Y ya pensaron ¿Cómo van a Llamarlo?

-Bueno No.. la verdad es que no se que nombre tenga en mente Hotaru, pero el que ella escoja esta bien

**0-0-0**

Hotaru se encontraba en la que seria la habitacion de su bebe, iba a ser un niño… las paredes estaban tapizadas de papel tapiz azul cielo, adornado con osos y estrellas… la cuna era una preciosidad, con su movil musical… el closet con la ropita del bebe era una ternura y en una parte de la habitacion, habian algunos juguetes para bebe que seiya se habia encargado de comprar… Realmente ese bebe era muy querido por los Kou pero mas por seiya…

-¿Se puede?-dijo el chico

-Claro seiya –sonrio Hotaru que estaba acariciando su vientre-Ven

Seiya se acerco poniendo su mano en el vientre de la chica-¡Wow se esta moviendo muy fuerte!-decia seiya emocionado-¡Hola bebe!

-El bebe ya te conoce seiya-sonreia la chica abrazandolo realmente estaba feliz-¿Te digo una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Gracias!-dijo besandolo dulcemente, el chico se encargo de profundizar ese beso, se separaron poco a poco

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Porque estoy inmensamente feliz de estar contigo, de vivir esta etapa contigo esto es un sueño-dijo ella- Esto que siento por ti no lo habia sentido nunca

-Bueno si a esas vamos yo tengo que darte las gracias a ti por que me estas permitiendo formar parte de tu vida-dijo besando su frente- Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo seiya-dijo la chica abrazandolo y ambos se quedaron en esa habitacion abrazados en Silencio..

**0-0-0**

Serena Lucia un vestido en color Negro, straples corto, Sandalias en color Plateado, su cabello semi ondulado y suelto… su maquillaje era delicado, puso un poco de perfume en su cuerpo y ya estaba lista…

Darien estaba terminando de ponerse su colonia, vestia un pantalon de Vestir en color Negro, una camisa manga ¾ en color Azul Marino, sus zapatillas impecablemente limpias, termino de acomodar su cabello y ya estaba Listo.

Minutos despues Darien esperaba a Serena en la sala y al verla bajar por las escaleras se queda anonadado por la belleza de la rubia-Estas hermosa

La rubia sonrio- Dejame decirte que tu no qte quedas atrás-dijo tomando la mano de Darien

-Esta Noche va a ser Inolvidable-susurro el pelinegro a su oido, salieron para subir al auto y el pelinegro como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta para que entrara… se pusieron en marcha…

La llevaria a cenar al mejor restaurante de Tokio el lugar quedaba cerca de el Mirador, La noche parecia estar a su favor y la Luna en el cielo brillaba a su esplendor… definitivamente seria una gran Noche.

Llegaron al Lugar y obviamente tenian la mejor mesa-Buenas Noches DR Chiba-saludo el mesero colocando sobre la mesa el menu- en unos minutos vuelvo para tomar su orden

-¿Te gusta el Lugar?

-Claro que si Darien esta Hermoso-sonrio-Gracias por traerme a este Lugar

-No agradescas princesa-sonrio- ¿Se te antoja algo del menu?

-Creo que…un filete Mignon estaria bien-sonrio

-Perfecto es una buena eleccion-sonrio- comere lo mismo que tu

El mesero regreso a tomarles la orden y en cuestion de Minutos ya la comida estaba en la mesa acompañada con una botella de Vino tinto.

-¿Sabes? Muchas veces desee estar en una cena asi contigo-dijo la rubia-pero cuando te fuiste todo se volvio tan lejano

Darien tomo la mano de Serena-Lo se Mi princesa, creeme para mi fue tan duro estar separado de ti, me sentia perdido pero Nunca mas pasara

-Es increible despues de tanto tiempo que podamos estar juntos-sonrio la rubia- la verdad es que pense que eso jamas pasaria

-Lo se yo tambien lo pense, te confieso que cuando te vi despues de tanto años frente a mi… tenia unas ganas enormes de besarte

Ella sonrio- Yo no se que senti eran tanto sentimientos acumulados que estaba furiosa-la chica hizo una pausa- pero jamas deje de amarte, por mas que insistiera

-Bueno de ahora en adelante nos espera Toda una vida juntos-sonrio Darien-junto a nuestros hijos

-Si es cierto-sonrio…

La cena entre recuerdos se torno amena el pelinegro vio su reloj-¿Te parece si vamos un momento al mirador?

-Me encantaria-sonrio

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el Mirador la luna parecia ser complice esa noche lucia brillante en todo su esplendor-¿Sabes? Recuerdo una Noche que venimos aca y …

-¿Me quieres?-pregunto la rubia interrunpiendolo

-Claro que si princesa-sonrio acariciando su cara

-¿Cómo cuanto?

-Mucho

-Anda dime ¿Cómo cuanto?

-Mi Amor por ti es mas grande que el universo-dijo besandola y cobijandola entre sus brazos…se quedaron en silencio abrazados escuchando el latir de sus corazones.

-Te amo Darien

-Y yo a ti Serena, te amo mas que a mi vida

Un comodo silencio los invadio y es que estaban tan tranquilos asi…-Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable

-Yo tambien lo deseo-dijo la rubia

El sonrio con ternura, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia el auto, se pusieron en camino; Serena no Pregunto, simplemente disfruto la compañía del pelinegro.

Llegaron a el hotel en donde pasarian la Noche juntos, subieron a la habitacion en donde el ambiente era calido, tenue y perfecto para ambos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, la habitacion es hermosa-la rubia camino hacia la ventana y tenia una vista espectacular-¿Preparaste todo tu?

-Bueno la verdad es que le pedi ayuda a Andy-confeso

La rubia sonrio, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Este… Quizas…-tartamudeo

-¿Qué pasa Princesa?

había algo en el ambiente que era tenso, pesado… desconocido… si algo así como si ellos dos fueran unos completos extraños- es que … no se me siento… Nerviosa-dijo agachando su cabeza

no te preocupes…- dijo suavemente el moreno… levantó su rostro quedando a unos simples milímetros de distancia de los labios de ella… su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo comenzó a recordar aquellos días en donde ella había sido suya, ese mágico momento en el que sus cuerpos se entregaron al amor, a la pasión… al desenfreno...

Serena suspiro Hondo haciendo desaparecer quizas "Magicamente" todos los nervios que sentia. Ella lo beso inesperada mente pero a el le gusto tanto que profundizo el beso, jugando con sus manos en el cuerpo de ella, cada rose provocaba en ella gemidos… de pronto ella se separo de el unos centimetros.

Serena por su parte se incorporó y camino lentamente hacia él. Parecía un león enjaulado y ella sería su domadora… se acercó a él tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia ella con un brusco movimiento lo beso apasionadamente, Darien se había descontrolado por la reacción de ella, pero al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por esos besos salvajes, excedidos y apasionados que desde hace mucho tiempo llevaba conteniéndolos…

-Sere…- trató de detenerse pero ella con una ligera fuerza lo remetió contra la pared presionando su vientre con el de él y presionando la notable erección que el joven tenía haciéndolo gemir… se separó un poco de él sonriendo ante este hecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación moviendo sus caderas e invitándolo a disfrutar de una noche de pasión…

Darien como todo un caballero camino tras ella y por un momento se quedó estático Serena había arrojado con gran habilidad el vestido que cubría su ya desnudo cuerpo al suelo dejando nada a la imaginación . Por su parte el miembro de Darien reacciono completamente, estaba listo para transmitir y recibir esa carga de placer…

Serena lo llamo sensualmente a lo que el moreno obedeció mecánicamente seguía sus impulsos, su razón había desaparecido solo quedaba el deseo, la pasión… el amor…

Al llegar junto a la rubia y sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba sintió tensar aúnmás su miembro que a la vez le causo dolor, pero un dolor más placentero… acerco sus labios a esos que tanto deseaba, que anhelaba… moría por consumirlos y así fue… al fin unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, deseado, amado…

Sus manos comenzaron a tener control, desesperación… deseo y al igual que ella sus desenfreno apareció volviendo ese mágico momento en uno ferozmente pasional…

Las entrepiernas de Serena se encontraban totalmente húmedas, mojadas… leves golpeteos en su vientre la hacina elevarse y querer más y más.. Serena rapidamente se deshizo de la estorbosa ropa del pelinegro, claro el fue mas que colaborador para que ella lograra esa tarea…

comenzó a besar el cuello del chico dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar justo debajo del abdomen donde se detuvo y regreso haciendo vibrar a Darien de placer; los gemidos dentro de la habitación se escuchaban de ambas bocas…

Ella estaba sobre él masajeando con su vagina el abdomen bajo del moreno, sentía que él pronto llegaría a la cima con tan solo tenerla ahí así que la giro hacia el dejándola debajo mientras que los besos seguían y seguían… con sus manos comenzó a acariciar aquellos senos que hacía tiempo no tocaba, no tenía… la miro directamente a los ojos permitiendo ver en ella la locura, la pasión y el amor que nos teníamos…

Después Darien bajo su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica, sintiendo ese rico aroma, los jugos que de ella provenían, estaba totalmente húmeda, preparada, caliente… deseosa… y fue entonces que introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de ella haciéndola estremecer y gemir de placer; con la otra mano masajeaba el seno presionando el pezón que estaba completamente erguido de placer…

-Da… Darien…- gimió el nombre del chico mientras este descendía lentamente sobre su vientre hasta llegar a la puerta del placer… su vagina… Y sin esperarlo Darien comenzó a succionar esos jugos delicadamente sabrosos para él y al mismo tiempo masajear el clítoris que en ese momento ya había llegado a su máxima fijación, el orgasmo de serena amenazaba con llegar y eso lo esperaba Darien quien seguía succionando y tomando su humedad con la lengua y al mismo tiempo volverla loca de placer…

Comenzó su espalda a arquearse, era el momento Serena Jadeaba, gritaba… gemía y al fin su orgasmo llego… en ese momento Serena había llegado al cielo, pero aun había más Darien recibió todo lo que ella había soltado suspirando de placer se incorporó deleitando tan penetrante aroma y deliciosa saciedad… guio su miembro hasta la entrada de ella pero la rubia lo detuvo por un momento…

-te amo…- dijo aun entre la respiración entrecortada y tratando de que su visión de ese ser hermoso frente a ella volviera a la normalidad. Darien al escuchar esas palabras que lo hacían sentir el hombre más feliz del planeta tierra acerco sus labios a los de ella y los beso, la quería a toda ella, comenzó nuevamente a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, sentir su pasión encendida, su deseo de explotar a cada segundo; guio delicadamente con sus manos suaves como la seda el miembro del moreno hacia la entrada de ella, esa estrechez lo llamaba… comenzó a entrar lentamente mientras que la rubia se arqueaba de placer sintiendo cada milímetro del falo de Darien adentrarse a ella era doloroso pero satisfactorio; un dolor que causaba placer y quería más.

Comenzó a entrar y salir con mayor rapidez y presión en sus embestidas causando esa sensación desgarradora de ansiedad, dolor y desesperación; sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente el uno al otro, era una sinfonía perfecta para sus intimidades. Gozaban del éxtasis que les provocaba esa saciedad de bienestar.

Serena comenzó a sentir de nuevo los calambres en su vientre bajo mientras su espalda arqueada y sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas sentía llegar al cielo el clímax del placer estaba inundando todo su ser cada célula viviente en ella.

Por su parte Darien conseguían saciar sus instinto con los roces al entrar y salir de esa cavidad estrecha que lo hacía estremecerse ante los fluidos y calidez que ella emanaba.

El orgasmo llegaba en ambos sus gemidos en la habitación retumbaban sin importarle que alguien los oyera, estaban disfrutando del sexo más frenético de su existencia, hacia el amor y más que eso… satisfacían los instintos de saciedad que se habían dormido.

-Da…ríen…- apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, la difícil respiración le imposibilitaba decir algo más…

-te amo…- dijo con él con voz ronca y a pausada por sus movimientos.

Con sus manos Darien comenzó a acariciar con empuje los pezones endurecidos de la chica haciéndola vibrar aúnmás y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo acompañados de un gemido que sin dudarlo lo escucharon fuera de la habitación de aquel hotel que era testigo de esa dosis de sexo cargado de placer y amor al mismo tiempo.

Después de que el vital líquido del falo de Darien se desplazó hacia el interior de serena el joven abrazo a la chica envolviéndose en esos brazos temblorosos y sudorosos por la actividad reciente entre los dos. Sus cuerpos cansados pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos así, unidos entre ellos… abrazados en un profundo sueño.

***A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE****

Serena despertaba y justo en ese instante Darien entraba a la habitacion con el desayuno –Buenos dias Princesa, el la beso en los labios

Ella apenas terminaba de incorporarse en la cama-Buenos dias Mi principe

-Es nuestro desayuno-dijo el pelinegro poniendo sobre la cama la charola y dandole una hermosa rosa Roja

-Gracias-sonrio la rubia quien se sentia Feliz por haber despertado ahí con el, despues de la noche tan hermosa que pasaron

-No me agradescas, sabes que lo que mas deseo es pasar junto a ti el resto de nuestros dias

Ambos terminaron de desayunar, Minutos despues Darien se levanto, ya que serena estaba duchandose…la rubia salio y le dio una tierna sonrisa

-Serena…

-Dime Darien ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto dirigiendo una calida mirada al pelinegro

-Bueno, yo… la verdad es que –tomo aire y la miro a los ojos, se acerco para tomar su mano, No se si sea la mejor manera, pero sabes que hay momentos en que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas-decia nervioso

-Darien me estas asustando-decia nerviosa ella

El se dirigio a la mesa de noche de la habitacion y saco una cajita en color negro, tomo de nuevo la mano de la Rubia- Serena, se que nuestro amor ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas y a pesar de todo estamos aquí juntos, eres Mi familia junto a mis hijos son lo que mas adoro –la miro con ternura-Quiero pedirte serena Tsukino que pasemos juntos todos los dias de nuestra vida, Serena ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo por fin el pelinegro

…Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la rubia se humedecieran de lagrimas de felicidad-¡SIIII! Claro que acepto ser tu esposa-dijo feliz la rubia

El pelinegro saco de la cajita un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso Diamante, el anillo era de lo mas hermoso, lo puso en el dedo de la rubia y asi sellaron esa peticion.

-Te amo-dijo el besandola

-Y yo a ti-respondio

Por fin todo estaba como debio ser desde un principio entre ellos….Horas mas tarde les dieron la noticia a Andy, Lita, Ikuko, Kenji y los niños quienes esta por demas decir se alegraron por la pareja.

Al dia siguiente Serena Visito a los Kou para comunicarles la Noticia

-Felicidades Serena-dijo el castaño

-Que bien por ustedes eso era lo justo-dijo el platinado

-Bombom ¿Qué puedo decirte? La verdad es que me da mucho gusto, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tu-dijo con sinceridad el chico que estaba junto a Hotaru

-Felicidades Serena-dijo la chica- de verdad te lo mereces

-Chicos de verdad gracias, saben que aprecio mucho todo su apoyo incondicional desde siempre, en especial Seiya estoy muy agradecida contigo-sonrio- y de corazon deseo que cada uno sea feliz por que tambien lo merecen

-¿Cuándo se casan?-pregunto yaten

-Bueno la verdad es que creo que dentro de 3 meses, aun no hay una fecha exacta, pero hay tanto que organizar-sonrio- ustedes deben acompañarme ese dia

-Claro-respondieron todos..

**0-0-0**

Un mes despues…

A Hotaru su pancita le seguia creciendo ya le faltaba poco para dar a luz a su bebe, un lindo niño, Serena se encargaba junto a Lita y Rei de los preparativos de su boda.

Michiru, Mina y Haruka estaban mas que felices por que la casa de modas estaba abriendose paso en distintos mercados y por fin lograron llegar a un acuerdo monetario con Malachite para la venta de las acciones, el trato lo cerrarian hoy. En unos Minutos todos estarian en la sala de juntas.

-Haruka necesito hablar contigo-dijo Mina con un poco de seriedad

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno …

Michiru los interrumpio-Chicos hay que ir a la sala de juntas

-Hablamos despues ¿si?

-Claro-dijo Mina dirijiendose con ellos a la compra de las acciones

Malachite llego con 15 minutos de retraso-Siento el retraso-dijo tomando asiento-bien diganme ¿Qué hay que firmar?

-El contrato de compra venta-dijo la peliazul, extendiendo el folder

El lo tomo-bien si me permites voy a checarlo-sonrio

Su cinismo hartaba a Haruka- No somos como tu-vocifero

-Yo no he dicho que lo sean-sonrio dirigiendo su mirada a Mina- Por cierto Mina sabes que yo siempre gano ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada en especial pero ya me conoces-sonrio- por cierto ¿Cómo esta Yaten?-dijo firmando el contrato de compra venta- supongo que aun no has regresado con el ¿verdad?

-¡Callate!-dijo haruka ya furioso

-Haruka la verdad como duele ¿cierto? –sonrio- pero asi es Nuestra Mina ama a Yaten y eso no cambiara-hizo una pausa- pero lamentablemente no siempre hay finales felices, Puede que ni tu Ni Kou se queden con ella

Haruka se abalanzo contra el dandole un golpe en la cara-Haruka-dijo Michiru tratando de separarlos- las cosas no se arreglan asi

-Por favor Haruka-pidio Mina tratando de ayudar a Michiru – No vale la pena

El platinado sonrio- creo que tu y Kou no saben perder pero alla ustedes, bien espero que el dinero sea depositado en mi numero de cuenta

-asi sera-dijo Michiru

-Fue un gusto hacer negocio con ustedes, Mina querida ya nos veremos-dijo saliendo del lugar

Un incomodo silencio se hizo a su partida-Creo que los dejo solos-dijo Michiru

Haruka no dirigia su vista a Mina aun- Tiene razon ¿verdad?-pregunto el

…¿Qué?

-el Tiene razon en lo que dijo

-Haruka yo… -dijo apenada la rubia-No quisiera que …

-Lo sigues amando ¿verdad?-pregunto directamente

Mina no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por lo que bajo su vista de inmediato, las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Mina.

-No pude ganarme tu corazon-dijo caminando hacia la ventana- me empeñe en que lograria que lo olvidaras y que me amaras a mi-dijo con tristeza

-Haruka yo no queria lastimarte, yo de verdad no queria hacerlo

-Me diste una oportunidad y la tome aun sabiendo que lo amabas a el-sonrio con ironia- pero duele saber que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice- el se acerco a la rubia tomandola de las manos-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar en tu vida Mina, pero tu y yo sabemos que quien merece y debe estar junto a ti es Kou, despues de todo lo amas

-Haruka yo hubiera dado todo por amarte y creeme que lo intente, tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando mas te necesite

-Y me alegra haberte ayudado pero creo que lo nuestro termino-dijo abrazandola y dandole un beso en la frente-Busca a Kou y se feliz con el-dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a la rubia en la sala de juntas.

Era inevitable tanto Haruka como Mina se sentian mal, a ambos les afectaba esto de distinta manera. Minutos despues Michiru entro a la sala de juntas encontrando a Mina con la vista en la ventana.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-No lo se, yo no queria lastimar a Haruka

-Lo se pero piensa que si esto hubiese seguido a largo plazo el estaria mas dañado y de paso Yaten-sonrio con ternura acercandose-Yaten puede ser todo lo que tu quieras pero hay una cosa muy clara, jamas dejo de amarte a pesar de todo-ella hizo una pausa- Me duele ver a Haruka asi de triste pero en el fondo el sabe que fue lo mejor

-Quizas tengas razon pero, me siento tan mal con Haruka

-Imagino como te sientes pero a fin de cuentas era lo mejor ¿No? Piensa en que Yaten y tu podran estar juntos como siempre han querido desde siempre-la miro- Yo no conozco a detalle su relacion pero creo que vale la pena una segunda oportunidad, si gustas puedes tomarte la tarde Libre creo que tienes mucho que pensar

-Gracias Michiru

-Y no te preocupes por Haruka

**0-0-0**

Mina condujo a su casa pensando en ¿Cómo darle la noticia a Yaten? Pèro no dejaba de sentirse mal por Haruka… pero a fin de cuentas ese tipo de reaccion era algo inevitable.

Cuando llego llamo a serena para contarle-Mina esa es una buena noticia

-Lo se Serena, pero…

-No mina nada de peros, piensa que quizas por fin puedan estar juntos

-Lo se pero… ¿Cómo se lo digo a Yaten?

-Lo ideal seria que fuese en persona

-Lo he pensado pero tengo mucho trabajo en la casa de modas y no puedo dejarle todo a Michiru y a Haruka

-Bueno entonces, dicelo por telefono creo que es lo mas adecuado y ademas le dara mucho gusto

-Si-dijo la rubia- creo que eso hare-¿Cómo vas con tu boda?

-Bueno aun hay mucho que preparar, no sabes estoy muy estresada con tanta cosa, de no ser por las chicas creo que me volveria loca-sonreia- por cierto Amy y Richard se la estan pasando de maravilla

-Me lo iamgino, yo creo que estan encargando bebes

-¡Mina!

-¿Qué? Es lo mas normal en la luna de miel, ya me diras tu si no-hizo una pausa- y con la punteria de Darien quien quita y no son gemelos de nuevo

-¡Mina!-decia serena ya sonrojada al otro lado de la linea

-Ok ya no dire mas, espero poder llegar a ayudarte con lo que falte de la boda ¿Ok? Bueno serena te dejo debo pensar como decirle a Yaten que Haruka y yo terminamos

-Ok suerte Mina

Una hora despues Mina marcaba a el celular del Platinado quien se encontraba en su habitacion y al ver quien le llamaba le salto el corazon-¿Mina? –contesto dudoso

-Si, Hola Yaten …

-Hola Mina vaya es una gran sorpresa que me llames-hizo una pausa- ¿estas bien? ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno… Mira… se que te sorprende que te llame, de hecho no se si de esta manera sea lo mejor para decirtelo-decia dudosa

-Mina me estas asustando te conozco-dijo el temiendo lo peor- dime que pasa

Ella suspiro tratando de controlar los nervios-Bueno veras… lo que sucede es que…Hoy…-la chica no dijo mas

-¿Mina? ¿Qué paso hoy?-decia ya a punto de jalarse el cabello del nerviosismo

-Bueno Haruka y yo Terminamos-dijo al fin

En la cabeza del platinado esa frase sonaba una tras otra vez, temiendo que habia escuchado mal- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que Haruka y yo terminamos-repitio

…-Jurame que no estoy alucinando-decia el mas que feliz

-Te lo juro Yaten, es la verdad terminamos por que TE AMO, JAMAS DEJE DE AMARTE-dijo ella emocionada

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el platinado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa era tan real, tan natural-Repite que me amas-pidio el

-¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!-decia la rubia al otro lado del telefono

-Como quisiera estar ahí contigo en este instante-decia Yaten

-Yo queria darte la noticia en persona pero tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo viajar

-No te preocupes te juro que es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo-decia el-dejame arreglar algunas cosas y en dos dias estoy contigo ¿si?

-Perfecto-dijo ella

-Bien y preparate por que cuando llegue creo que cometere una locura

-¿ de que hablas?-pregunto

-No voy a decirte mas Mina, lo sabras en dos dias

-Cuando te comportas asi me das miedo

-Creeme hasta yo me desconozco pero ¿ves? Son las cosas que tu me haces cometer, pero en dos dias los sabras ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien entonces te espero en dos dias

-Te Amo-dijo el platinado- mas que a mi vida

-Yo tambien te amo Yaten-dijo terminando la llamada

Y aun no salia de su ensoñacion en dos dias lo veria… Yaten estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, cuando creyo que quizas todo estaba perdido pàrecia ser que el viento estaba a su favor…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola a todas! Espero que esten muy bien y de corazon yo espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se que me tarde mucho pero pues ya saben los contratiempos nunca faltan, pero como siempre he dicho jamas dejare un fic a medias.**_

_**Sinceramente espero sus comentario de el cap y pues les recuerdo que faltan dos capitulos y esto llega a su final. **_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido **_

_**Bendiciones a Todas.**_


	26. Tu o Ninguna

_**.**_

_**0-0-0**_

Por fin habian llegado los dos dias, a decir verdad tanto a Mina como a Yaten los dos dias se le habian hecho una eternidad, el platinado no quiso que ella fuera por el al aeropuerto, quedo de llamarla cuando ya estuviera en la ciudad para indicarle donde encontrarse… mientras ella se encontraba en la casa de Modas.

Ciertamente tener a Haruka cerca era de lo mas incomodo, por la situacion y estaba pensando seriamante en renunciar, Haruka en esos dos dias pues trato de no encontrarse a Mina, pero era casi imposible. Y la verdad no es que tuviera algun rencor hacia ella, pero dolia haberla perdido, aunque el estaba mas que sabedor de las circunstancias.

Michiru se dirigio a la oficina de la rubia-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Michiru, sientate

-¿A que horas viene Yaten?

-Supongo que en un par de horas-sonrio

-me alegra tanto por ustedes-dijo con sinceridad Michiru, ya que sabia cuanto se amaban

-Gracias Michiru, Tu ¿Crees que Haruka me perdone?

-Ten por seguro que no tiene nada que perdonarte-dijo ella- es solo que se enamoro de ti

-Lo se y creeme que hubiera dado todo por amarlo pero mi corazon siempre pertenecio a Yaten

-¿Qué planes tienen?

- A ciencia cierta no lo se, yo en lo personal he pensado en renunciar a la casa de modas

-No me gustaria que lo hicieras Mina pero lo entiendo-sonrio

-Gracias de verdad por todo Michiru

-No agradezcas-hizo una pausa- Mina ¿Has sabido algo de Malachite?

-No, absolutamente nada-dijo con seriedad y para ser sincera me aterra …Michiru tu ¿Te enamoraste de el?

Ella sonrio-A veces el corazon se equivoca querida Mina-dijo levantandose de la silla-Quizas si, pero se que no es la persona que yo creia, te dejo trabajar, nos vemos despues

**0-0-0**

Unas horas despues Yaten llegaba al aeropuerto, despues de todo tramite de Rutina, vio su reloj y dedujo que Mina aun estaria en la casa de Modas, asi que decidio ir por ella.

El platinado llegaba en un taxi a la casa de Modas, bajo su maleta y al entrar la dejo en recepcion. Se dirigio a la oficina de Haruka

El Rubio estaba viendo algunas telas cuando tocaron a su puerta-Adelante

Yaten entro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y vio directo a Haruka-Veo que te sorprende mi visita Tenou

-A de cir verdad no mucho, me imagine que estarias aquí-dijo el viendolo con un poco de enojo y molestia

-Bien ya sabes que no adorno las cosas para decirlas-dijo el meditando un poco- pero gracias por apartarte de Mina

-Vaya jamas pense escucharte decir eso-sonrio-No tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente hay que aceptar lo que es mas que evidente-hizo una pausa viendolo detenidamente-Espero que la cuides

-Lo hare, la cuidare mas que a mi vida

-Cuidala mucho de ese imbecil, no me gusto su actitud la ultima vez que estuvo por aquí

-Creeme que si se atreve a acercarse a ella yo mismo voy a matarlo-dijo el platinado muy seguro- bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, voy a darle la sorpresa a Mina

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en Haruka, quien no dijo mas, siendo el platinado quien salio de la oficina.

**0.0.0**

Yaten entro con sumo cuidado a la oficina Mina estaba tan concentrada en su lap que no lo sintio llegar

-¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del Mundo?

Esa voz hizo que Mina despegara su vista de su lap de inmediato y una sonrisa llena de emocion se dibujo en su rostro-¡Yaten! ¡Yaten!-grito emocionada parandose de su asiento quedando frente a el

-Es mi impresión o ¿Te sorprende verme?-dijo con una sonrisa acercandose a ella y besandole de inemdiato, fue un beso esperado, dulce, tierno, profundo y apasionado, ambos deseaban ese beso y hubieran querido eternizar ese momento. Por falta de aire se separaron.

-Yaten…pronuncio la rubia de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta

-Vamos Mina no llores-sonrio con ternura cosa que era raro en el-No me gusta que lo hagas

-Esta vez es de felicidad, es que…Crei que jamas podria tenerte de frente, besarte y…

Yaten no la dejo terminar pues la beso de nuevo, separandose poco a poco-Shh-No pienses en el pasado ¿si? Que te parece si nos vamos y salimos a cenar

-Eso me encantaria-dijo feliz

-Bien entonces vamonos-dijo el- pero antes dame unos minutos voy a saludar a Michiru

-Ok te veo en su oficina

El platinado se fue a la oficina de la peliazul-¿Se puede?-pregunto estando la puerta entre abierta

-Claro Yaten pasa-sonrio la chica yendo a abrazarlo-Me alegra tanto verte

-Lo mismo digo-sonrio sentandose en un pequeño sofa junto a la chica

-Vaya que Tu y Mina esten juntos es buena señal para ti-rio- traes una cara de perrito a medio morir que no puedes con ella

-¿Qué pùedo decirte Michiru? Mina es la mujer que mas amo en mi Vida-dijo relajado-y No voy a dejarla ir

-Me encanta que hables asi

-No te importa si me la llevo ¿verdad?

Ella sonrio- aunque dijera que no terminarias llevandotela, te conozco

-Exacto-

-La verdad es que me alegra mucho que esten juntos

-Bueno a lo mejor tu y Haruka…

-No, ¿Cómo crees?

-Ya lo intentaron una vez

-Pero no funciono y la verdad es que prefiero conservar su amistad-sonrio

De pronto entro Mina-Hola ¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada, que bueno que veniste por que aquí el joven esta mas derretido de amor por ti, que la mantequilla-dijo riendo

-¡Estoy Enamorado!-respondio mirando su reloj-Creo que debemos irnos ya

-Como gustes-dijo la chica

-Michiru fue un gusto saludarte, me comunicare contigo despues

-Claro y nada de hacer travesuras

Mina se sonrojo-¡Michiru!

-Ok olvidenlo no dije nada

Los chicos salieron de la oficina sin que se dieran cuenta Haruka los vio… salieron al estacionamiento, subiendo al auto de la rubia-Yo conducire-dijo el platinado

-Como gustes.

Tomaron el rumbo a la carretera dirigiendose al pequeño departamento que el platinado tenia cerca del lago, el ambiente en el auto era de lo mas tranquilo y acogedor.

-¿En que piensas?

Mina lo miro con dulzura-En todo lo que nos ha pasado, es increible que despues de Todo estemos aquí juntos

-Bueno creo que me resignare a estar contigo-dijo en tono de broma

-La que debe resignarse a estar contigo soy yo-dijo haciendo puchero-Imaginate ¿Cómo sera Mi vida contigo?

-Te garantizo que no sera aburiida-sonrio

Llegaron al pequeño departamento, el lugar era mas que acogedor..-Bien ya estamos aquí-dijo ella mirando con detenimiento cada detalle, aunque ya habia estado ahí, la primera vez la situacion fue tan distinta- se siente tan extraño

-Me imagino-dijo el quitandose la chamarra que traia

-Tus hermanos ¿saben que estan aquí?

…-Bueno yo supongo que si

-¿Supones?-enmarco una ceja

-Pues si, ya sabes nunca aviso que hare-respondio con mayor naturalidad

-Creo que voy a cocinar algo, No se tu pero yo me me estoy Muriendo de hambre

-De hecho tendre que salir a comprar por que no hay nada

-¿Te acompaño?

-No es necesario-sonrio- regreso en una media hora o una hora a lo mucho-

-Bien-sonrio- ve aquí espero

El platinado salio a comprar y ella se quedo ahí… por unos minutos penso que a lo mejor y estaba alucinando, camino por el departamento viendo cada detalle.

Vio la maleta de Yaten y decidio arreglar la ropa en el armario, se dirigio a la habitacion de el… Las paredes pintadas en un Tono marfil, su cama cubierta con sabanas en color Blanco, definitivamente era una habitacion muy ordenada.

Abrio la maleta sacando poco a poco la ropa de el, acomodandola dentro del armario…entre la ropa encontro una fotografia de ella. La rubia sonrio al ver esa fotografia pues se la habia dado cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, No penso que aun la conservara pero el encontrarla le dio mucha alegria.

Se sento en el pequeño sofa que estaba en la habitacion, sonreia Realmente estaba Feliz y le parecia estar Viviendo un sueño, Un sueño que a veces sintio tan Irreal y a pesar de Todo se estaba cumpliendo.

_¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?-pensaba-Lo amo enserio adoro a Yaten y quiero una vida a su lado, es lo que siempre soñe-sonrio- y quizas este a un paso de lograrlo._

La chica se quedo dormida en el Sofa, mientras Yaten iba de Compras…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

-A ver Serena ¿Ya tienes alguna idea de cómo quieres la boda?-preguntaba Rei

-Mas o menos-sonrio- es que son tantas cosas que no se por Donde empezar

-Creo que primero debemos sacar una lista de invitados-sugirio la castaña

-Creo que esto estara mas que estresante-sonrio la rubia- pero valdra la pena

-Oigan y Mina ¿Creen que venga?-pregunto Lita

-Vendra-dijo Rei- Si no es que Yaten se la lleva al fin del Mundo para estar solos –dijo con picardia

-Seria comprensible despues de todo lo que han pasado-dijo Lita

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué tendra en mente Yaten?-pregunto Taiky

-Si fuera Romantico te diria que le pedira matrimonio a Mina-sonrio- pero conociendolo lo hara al estilo Cavernicola

-Seiya que malo eres-dijo Hotaru interviniendo- Te apuesto a que Yaten puede set mas romantico que tu

La carcajada fue general por parte de los hermanos Kou- Si cuñada en definitiva no lo conoces-intervino el castaño

-Sea como sea merecen estar juntos, pero enserio Pobre Mina, No se como le hara con Yaten-rio- tomando en cuenta que es una mezcla de Limom y Sal

Ahora la carcajada fue de los 3 chicos en general ante tal comentario de Seiya.

**0-0-0**

Yaten habia llegado, busco a la rubia y la encontro Dormida por lo que no quiso despetarla y se dedico a preparar algo de comer. Se le veia Tranquilo y Relajado… Y por supuesto estaba mas que Feliz.

Preparo unos canelones a la Rossini, realmente no era un experto en la Cocina asi que lo Hizo basandose en un libro de reecetas. El postre si lo compro hecho era un delicioso Postre Tres leches, Era su Favorito y el de ella… o al menos lo esperaba.

Arreglo la mesa, nada sofisticado simplemente algo sencillo, sobre la mesa cubierto para dos, copas y una botella de Vino, en su vida habia puesto una mesa, pero esta vez hacia el intento.

Se fue a la habitacion viendo que la rubia aun estaba dormida, la desperto con un suave beso en los labios

-MMM –murmuro

-Despierta o se enfriara la cena

La chica abrio los ojos despacio-MMM Yaten ya voy-dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitacion de la mano del platinado, al llegar al comedor se le hizo tierno el detalle de el-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Si, pero no te emociones-sonrio-ahora a comer ¿Ok?

-Perfecto-sonrio sentandose en su lugar,a decir verdad la comida estaba deliciosa y se la pasaron hablando de Muchas cosas, planes, sueños, recuerdos.

El platinado sirvio un poco mas de Vino en ambas copas-Gracias por que a pesar de Todo estas aquí

**Esas manos que me llevan**

**por las calles de la vida**

**esa cara que me obliga**

**a mirarla de rodillas**

**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**o tú, o ninguna**

-No tienes nada que agradecer Yaten-ella sonrio-Gracias a Ti por que a pesar quizas y podamos estar Juntos.

**Esa voz que me aconseja**

**no creer en las sonrisas**

**ese pelo que me cubre**

**como lluvia de caricias**

**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**o tú, o ninguna**

-Te confieso que en algun Momento Crei que te perderia

**O tú, o ninguna**

**no tengo salida**

**pues detrás de ti mi amor**

**tan sólo hay bruma**

**si no existieras**

**yo te inventaría**

**como el sol al día**

**o tú, o ninguna**

-Y yo te confieso que quizas me hubiera alejado de ti, para que no sufrieras-dijo la rubia reflejando un poco de Trizteza lo que menos deseaba era lastimarte

**Esa que de puro honesta**

**en el fondo te molesta**

**esa que te admira tanto**

**que te obliga a ser un santo**

**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**o tú, o ninguna**

-Creo que de haberte alejado hubiese enloquecido-sonrio con dificultad solo de pensarlo- pero ahora no te dejare ir, Nunca

**Confidente de mis sueños**

**de mis pasos cada día**

**su mirada mi camino**

**y su vida ya mi vida...**

**o tú, o ninguna**

**no tengo salida**

**pues detrás de ti mi amor**

**tan solo hay bruma**

La rubia sonrio y es que tenia sentia tanta ternura al escucharlo hablar asi, es mas hace tiempo que no lo hacia; Solo con ella Mostraba esa Parte sensible…

**Si no existieras**

**yo te inventaría**

**pues sin duda alguna**

**o tú**

**o tú, o ninguna**

**o tú, o ninguna**

-Si no existieras yo te inventaria-dijo el-Quiero que seas Tu o Ninguna- por un momento se perdio en esos ojos azules-Mina… se que no soy el Clasico Chico Romantico, y que quizas estoy Muy lejos de ser el Principe de un cuento-hizo una pausa- pero ¿Te casarias conmigo?-pregunto buscando en su camisa una pequeña cajita

Y esas palabras dibujaron automaticamente en Mina una sonrisa, las lagrimas de la emocion amenazaban con salir-Ya…Yaten Para mi eres el Principe Perfecto-sonrio

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito mas que emocionada, el ojiverde puso en su dedo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco En el centro traia un Diamante envidiable, digno de cualquier Princesa-Es…Esta hermoso Yaten-dijo abrazandolo

El la contrajo hacia el dandole un beso en los labios-sonrio- que bueno que te gusto, la verdad es que no tenia de la menor idea si llegaria a gustarte

-Gracias por que me haces muy Feliz, ¡Te Amo!

-Mina, se que quizas lo que voy a decirte suene una Locura-dijo haciendo una pausa-de hecho se que lo es

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo el fin de semana?

-…¿Qué? ¿El fin de semana?-pregunto- pero…

-Solo por el Civil y ya luego hacemos la boda religiosa como Tu desees-dijo el- es que ya quiero que seas Mi esposa

-Bueno…Si eso te hace feliz, tambien Yo lo soy-sonrio- esta bien Nos casaremos el fin de semana…-sonrio nerviosa y emocionada.

-No se si Todos puedan venir a la Boda-dijo el- creo que de hecho pensaran que enloqueci por hacer esto tan rapido

-Lo mismo Pienso-rio- en otras Circunstancias pensarian que estoy Embarazada

Yaten solo sonrio abrazandola instintivamente, era un abrazo tan calido que se sentia bien estar asi. Pasaron hablando de algunas cosas para la Boda

-Creo que ya es tarde-dijo el- y supongo que como Toda mujer que se casa mañana iras de Compras

-Eso es Correcto-sonrio emocionada solo de pensar en ir de compras

Ambos chicos se fueron a la habitacion-Bueno Yo no pense que fuera a pasar la Noche aquí, No tengo ropa para dormir-dijo la rubia

Yaten se acerco a su armario, sacando una playera-Creo que con esto podras dormir-dijo dandosela, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara-Tranquila no va a pasar Nada aunque sera una gran tentacion-sonrio

-¡Yaten!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

La rubia mas que sonrojada se dirigio al baño a cambiarse, al salir el platinado estaba con un pants y sin camisa, Mostrando su bien formado abdomen, la rubia se sonrojo al verlo hace mucho tiempo que no tenia ese privilegio.

-No me te vas a quedar ahí parada ¿O si?-pregunto el platinado que aunque estaba de espaldas sintio la mirada de la rubia

-Emmm, No-respondio caminando hacia la cama

El hizo lo mismo acomodandose del lado derecho, ella lo hizo del lado izquierdo; A decir verdad el Platinado deseaba Mucho estar con ella-Mina

-Dime-dijo viendolo

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ella asintio y el la envolvio en esos brazos que siempre fueron para ella, beso su frente-Descansa, de ahora en adelante cuidare de ti

-Y yo de ti-respondio ella que poco a poco se quedo dormida en sus brazos…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Yaten se encargo Junto con Mina de dar la Noticia por Telefono a todos en Tokio, Si bien es cierto Todos se quedaron admirados por la rapidez de la Boda, estaban felices por ellos, Y todo estarian presentes …Era un viaje expres pero no importaba con tal de acompañarlos, la ceremonia seria muy intima.

A Michiru le dieron la Noticia en Persona, como era de esperarse la peli azul se alegro por ellos-Supongo que usaras un Vestido de la Boutique ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque tambien podria comprarlo fuera-sonrio

-De Ninguna manera, ve esta tarde para que escojas uno

-En cuento terminemos algunos detalles de la boda ire

Michiru vio a el platinado, definitivamente era otra su expresion-Vaya eres de los pocos que creo que el matrimonio les sentara bien

-Gracias por el halago-respondio

Horas mas tarde ya ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial, viendo algunos recuerdos, centros de mesa, contratando servicio de comida y todos esos detallitos… al terminar se fueron al estacionamiento, de Pronto Mina Sintio como si alguien la estuviera Vigilando, cuando se dio la Vuelta No habia nadie-¿Pasa algo?

-No, Nada… Senti como si me estuviesen Viendo pero debe ser mi imaginacion

-Es lo mas Seguro, sube al auto te llevo a la Boutique Y luego pasare por ti ¿ De a cuerdo?

-Bien- La Dejo en la Boutique pues el tenia que hacer una diligencia, Ella y Michiru se dirigieron a la sala de pasarela en donde ya habian Modelos de vestidos esperandolas.

-Creo que alguno de estos te gustara-dijo la chica

-Si-sonrio- ah esto es estresante imaginate jamas me imagine preparar Mi boda en cuestion de dias

-Hay Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos hablando de Yaten-rio

-Cierto, Oye Y ¿Haruka?

-En su oficina

La rubia no dijo nada, queria verlo pero quizas eso seria contraproducente, de pronto y de sorpresa llego Malachite, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por tal aparicion-Hola señoritas-saludo con una sonrisa llena de cinismo

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí-dijo la peli azul

-Solo pasaba para saludarlas,Vio los vestidos de Novia-Asi que te casas Mina-rio-supongo que debo esperar mi invitacion ¿No es asi?

-Vete al Infierno

-¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Al fin Kou y tu se casaran, No sabes lo feliz que estoy

-Vete Malachite-dijo Michiru con aparente calma

-Perfecto me voy, ya nos veremos Muy Pronto mi querida Mina-sonrio dando la vuelta "No seras de Kou, eso lo juro"-con ese pensamiento salio de ahí

Si bien Mina estaba nerviosa, No tenia miedo y es que ¿Qué mas podia hacerle?-¿Le diras a Yaten?

-por supuesto, aunque conociendolo …

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no te deja en paz?

-No lo se-hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes? No se en que momento Cambio, No es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez me enamoro-hizo una pausa como si recordara-Hubieron tantos buenos Momentos…Y me da un poco de Tristeza que el este asi

-Creo que es Natural lo que sientes, pero tampoco vale la pena que te compadescas de alguien, que no se compadecio de ti-dijo con seriedad

Una vez que escogio el vestido se dirigieron a su oficina, tomaron un café y a los minutos llego el platinado-¿Lista?

-Si, Michiru me llevara el vestido el dia de la Boda

-Perfecto entonces creo que es Hora de irnos-sugirio

Asi lo hicieron dirigiendose al estacionamiento para abordar el auto, sin sospechar que Malachite los vigilaba y salio tras de ellos…

-¿Te sucede algo Mina?

-Bueno si, pero promete que no vas a enojarte

El enmarco una ceja- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Malachite estuvo hoy en la Boutique

Por instinto el platinado apreto los puños al Volante del auto-¿Te hizo Algo? ¿Se atrevio a tocarte?

-No, nada de eso pero me da la impresión de que esta pendiente de cada paso que damos

-No voy a Permitir que te haga daño-dijo con seriedad- antes lo mato

Aun no se habian percatado de que el los seguia, su Intencion era acabar con los dos, aunque su principal blanco era el Platinado…Unos Minutos despues Yaten lo vio por el espejo-Maldicion-mascullo acelerando lo mas que pudo

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?-pregunto la rubia

-Malachite nos viene siguiendo- Tengo dos opciones detenerme o seguir

-¡No te detengas! Puede estar armado y si te pasa algo, Yo me muero

-Tratare de perderlo-Malachite lo alcanzo tratando de sacarlo de la carretera

-¡Que te pasa estupido!-grito Yaten

Malachite solo sonrio, su objetivo era claro acabar con ellos-Voy a mandarlos al mismo infierno juntos, Yaten trataba de no perder el control de su vehiculo… pues a corta distancia se podia ver una Curva.

Al entrar a la curva Malachite perdio por completo el control de su auto, cayendo al precipicio, Yaten logro frenar con esfuerzo dando de frente con una vaya que habia un poco mas adelante.

El y Mina no sufrieron golpes de gravedad, al reaccionar de la situacion, Mina salio del auto y tras ella Yaten, corrieron hacia donde habia caido el auto con Malachite… Llamaron una ambulancia que tras unos minutos Ya estaba ahí, sacandolo del precipicio, sus signos Vitales eran muy debiles pero aun estaba con Vida.

-Todo paso-dijo el platinado abrazando a la Rubia…

**0-0-0**

**Un dia Despues…**

Definitivamente Malachite no viviria, perdia ver a Mina, la Rubia decidio ir y Yaten la acompaño; Solo ella paso a la habitacion.

La impresión de la Rubia al ver a Malachite asi fue fuerte, las lagrimas fueron imposibles de contener, se acerco a el.

-…Mi…Mina-dijo debilmente el

-Shh No hables necesitas recuperarte-sonrio con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejias, acaricio su cara con suavidad

-No…No …me mientas-dijo con dificultad-Nunca.. has…Sido …buena

Ella sonrio y lo miro con Trizteza-¿Por qué?-dijo ella-No era necesario llegar a esto, dejo escapar un gemido

-No…Llores…

Para Mina era un cumulo de emociones en ese instante la situacion, a pesar de lo paso entre ellos, jamas le desearia algo asi-Descansa

-…Perdon..ame

-No hay nada que perdonar-respondio

El con dificultad tomo entre su mano la de Mina, una lagrima resbalo por su mejia-Se..Feliz y enseguida ella sintio como el perdia la vida…la mano de el poco a poco dejo de sostener la de ella.

Lloro, ante la situacion ella no podia ser indiferente, el formo parte de su vida en algun Momento….Imagenes de Momentos juntos pasaron por su mente…No todo habia sido malo, pero el eligio esto… Desconsolada salio de la habitacion.

Para Yaten no fueron necesarias las Palabras, la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, para demostrarle que el estaba ahí…

Mina les aviso a los padres de Malachite lo que habia pasado y viajaron de inmediato para arreglar los tramites necesarios para sepultar a su hijo.

Definitivamente ahora si ella seria feliz al lado de Yaten.

**0-0-0**

**Llego el dia de la Boda**

Y Todos a excepción de Hotaru estaban ahí ya que ella por su embarazo no pudo viajar, Seiya queria quedarse con ella pero La misma Hotaru insistio en que deberian acompañar a Yaten. Amy debido a que se encontraba de Luna de Miel, No pudo estar presente, lo cual comprendieron muy bien.

La ceremonia Civil se llevaria a cabo en un Jardin Hermoso, las sillas de los invitados estaba adornados por cubiertas en color Blanco,una pequeña alfombra de color blanco cubierta de petalos de Rosa cubria el camino que Mina tendria que seguir hasta llegar a Yaten… Donde habia un kiosco adornado con rosas que combinaba perfecto con toda la decoracion, los invitados quedaron impresionados pues era una Boda muy elegante a pesar de ser rapida.

Mina ya estaba Lista en su habitacion su vestido era Corte Imperio con un escote en V que caia en la parte de adelante hasta donde comienza el Busto. Las mangas eran hasta los codos semi abiertas; en la parte de la Cintura llevaba un cincho que hacia juego con los adornos en el Hombro… La parte de abajo era Drapeada y con un poco de Volumen en la parte de abajo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido y su maquillaje era muy natural, Lucia Radiante.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto el pelinegro

-¡Darien! Pasa que alegria verte-dijo abrazandolo

-Estas Espectacular-sonrio- Yaten se quedara pasmado al verte

-Gracias Darien la verdad es que estoy feliz, siento que es un sueño

-Te aseguro que no lo es-sonrio-¿Lista?-pregunto dandole su brazo

-Por supuesto-dijo saliendo de su brazo rumbo a ser la Sra Kou

El dia Lucia hermoso, Mina traia una sonrisa que irradiaba Felicidad por donde quiera, y Yaten estaba de lo mas nervioso, los pasos para llegar a Yaten se le hacien por demas eternos, mientras sus amigas y algunos invitados comentaban lo hermosa Y Feliz que se veia.

Por fin llego a su lado dando comienzo a la ceremonia, los testigos de Mina fueron Serena y Darien y los de Yaten Michiru y Taiky… Todo fue hermoso y por fin ya estaba unidos en Matrimonio por la Ley, el beso entre los novios no se hizo esperar, siendo aplaudidos y Felicitados por los invitados.

Se trasladaron a otra parte del jardin en donde seria la recepcion, fue algo pequeño pero elegante Y digno de ella y por supuesto de Yaten Kou.

Todos disfrutaron de la reunion, hasta el mismo Yaten se mostraba ya mas relajado, Haruka No asistio a la Boda y es que tampoco era de palo como para ir a primera fila, pero les deseo lo mejor.

Horas mas tarde los NOVios abandonaron la recepcion para lo que seria su primera Noche juntos

**0-0-0**

Despues de tan ansiada boda en que Mina y Yaten se habían convertido en marido y mujer, ambos llegaron tomados de la mano a la habitación entre besos y caricias suaves. Yaten interrumpió el beso y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin dejar de apartar su otro brazo de la frágil y delgada cintura con la cual abrazaba amorosamente a su hermosa novia, a la mujer de su vida, a su ahora esposa, quien seria en adelante la señora Mina de Kou.

Tan solo escuchar que la puerta se abria, tomó entre sus brazos a su querida esposa, reflejándose en las hermosas pupilas azules de ella que lo miraban con una mezcla de ternura y deseo contenido, deseo de estar junto a el, entre sus brazos, como hacia muchos años no habia vuelto a estar, cuando el dolor y la vergüenza por lo ocurrido la habían hecho huir de su lado.

-¿Estas bien amor?.- Preguntó Yaten con voz suave y ronca. No era la primera vez que le haría el amor, pues en el pasado ya habia acariciado con sus manos el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, besando suavemente hasta memorizar su delicioso olor y cada centímetro de su cremosa y suave piel. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de que la conocía y ella lo conocia de pies a cabeza, aquello que habia ocurrido en la vida de ella cambiaba las cosas. Queria llenarla de placer como antaño, no, no como antaño, mas que eso. Deseaba hacerla vibrar entre sus brazos, vibrar, llevarla al limite del placer y que nada empañara el momento que era de ambos.

Minako le regaló una sonrisa y llevó una de sus frágiles manos al rostro de su hombre amado, acariciándole las mejillas, sintiendo el fuego del deseo en su cuerpo con que tan solo el posara su mirada verde esmeralda en ella. Pudo leer en esos verdes ojos el temor de el por no lastimarla, pero eso no seria asi, no. Yaten aunque a veces un poco frio la amaba y eso ella lo sabia.

Sabia que como antaño, sucumbiría entre sus brazos, presa por amor, por el amor y el deseo que sentía por el y que nada empañaría la primera entrega con el hombre que amaba despues de tantos años en que no hubieran vuelto a tocarse, a ser uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

-Estoy mejor que nunca. Amor mio.- Respondió ella con dulce voz.

Yaten sonrió y suavemente la sentó sobre la cama de colcha color carmesí, de espaldas al amplió espejo que se encontraba directo frente a la cama, hincándose frente a ella, admirando su suave rostro angelical y su hermosa melena como hilos de oro adornada por un sencillo tocado de flores blancas, mirando en contraste también la espalda frágil y blanca de ella, gracias al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

-Te amo Mina. Mi Mina.- Susurró acariciándole las suaves mejillas y atrapando sus labios de corazón en un beso que al principio suave, se fue tornando en un beso pasional cuando el le entreabrió los labios con su lengua, saboreando el delicioso néctar dulce y acido de su saliva.

-Mmm.- Gimió Mina en los labios de el, rodeándole el cuello con sus delicados brazos.

-Quiero que este momento sea único, mi hermosa venus.- Dijo el con voz aterciopelada sobre los labios de ella, deslizando suavemente sus manos desde la cintura hasta las caderas de ella.

-Ya es único.- Respondió ella con una sonria, pegando su frente a la de el.- Unico porque estoy a tu lado.

Yaten separó su frente de la de ella, acercandose al oído de su amada, susurrándole palabras cariñosas, lamiendo y besando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel de su espalda, su piel que iba quedando al descubierto conforme el iba desabotonando lentamente el vestido, hasta tomarse con el seguro de su blanco sostén que fue a caer a algun lugar del piso, al tiempo que las mangas del vestido caian sobre los brazos de ella hasta que la parte de arriba cayo a su cintura, dejando a la vista sus grandes y redondeados senos, cuyos pezones estaban endurecidos como respuesta al deseo de sentir las suaves caricias que le lehabia dado en el pasado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Yaten dibujo una media sonrisa al ver las mejillas de ella sonrosadas, y llevó sus manos hacia los pechos de ella, acariciándoselos suavemente.

-Mmm.- Gimió ella entrecerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de las caricias sobre sus sensibles pezones al mismo tiempo que los labios de el se prendaban de su frágil cuello, besando, succionandola deliciosamente y despues lamiéndole la sensibilizada piel.- ¡Oh, Yaten!

Ella lo empujó suavemente de su lado, encontrándose con los ojos verdes esmeraldas de el y sus manos que entrelazaron sus dedos con las de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

Minako lo soltó y posó sus delicadas y frágiles manos en el primer botón de la camisa de su amado, sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo que era su turno y lentamente, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yaten que fue a parar al piso, quedando al final ante ella con ese torso duro y hermoso que ella conocia tiempo atrás.

-¡Te amo tanto!.- Exclamó ella y suavemente lo empujó sobre la cama, haciendo que el cayera de espaldas.

Yaten dejó escapar de su garganta un roncó gemido de placer al sentir los labios de ella sobre su cuello, deslizándose despues sobre su pecho y enredó sus dedos en el hermoso cabello de su amada, dejándose querer, dejando que ella lo amaara, disfrutando de los hermosos y suaves labios de ella sobre su torax.

-Quiero tu boca.- Dijo Yaten entre jadeos, con un tono de suplica y cuando ella levantó su vista atrapó los suaves labios de ella en un beso que al principio tierno se torno en un beso pasional, mientras sus brazos la aprisionaban girando sobre la cama, hasta que las posiciones se invirtieron y ella quedó de espaldas en la cama y el sobre el cuerpo de ella, disfrutando de la fricción entre el torso duro de el y los pechos cuyos pezones estaban erectos, necesitados de caricias.

Yaten llevó una de sus manos al hermoso rostro de ella, apartando un mechon rubia y beso suavemente los labios de ella, posando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, deslizandole el vestido hacia abajo, mientras sus labios iban dejando un sendero de húmedos besos desde sus labios hasta pasar por su cuello, su clavicula, deteniéndose al final en uno de sus blancos senos.

-Te amo tanto Minako.- Susurró sacándole el vestido, dejándolo caer al piso para despues acomodarse entre sus piernas, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con las pupilas azules de ella.

-No te detengas amor mio.- Suplicó Mina acunandole el rostro entre sus manos. El por toda respuesta le apartó la manó, besándole el dorso suavemente y atrapo entre sus labios uno de los pezones rozados de ella, acariciándole el otro entre sus dedos, mientras su otra mano libre acariciaba uno de los muslo de la hermosa rubia que gemia de placer.

-¡Oh, si, asi!.- Gimió Mina casi con tono de suplica, sintiéndose enloquecer ante la manera tan deliciosa y erotica como el solo sabia estimularla.

-Amo tu cuerpo.- Susurró apartando sus labios de uno de los senos de ella, para brindarle al otro la misma atención, besando primero, succionando el pezón, mordisqueándolo deliciosamente mientras sus manos se posaban en las braguitas de tela blanca trasparente.- Eres tan bella mi amada diosa venus.

Mina sintió un delicioso escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, mezcla del deseo, de la necesidad impetuosa de sentirlo dentro, de lo hermoso que sonaban las tiernas palabras dedicadas a ella salidas de la boca de su amada, palabras que el pocas veces solia decir.

Los labios de el se deslizaron lentamente desde sus senos, besando la suave piel y humeda piel entre sus pechos, deslizando despues su lengua humeda en el vientre de ella hasta posarse en su ombligo.

-¡Te amo, soy tuya amor mio!.- Gimió Mina posando sus manos en los anchos hombros de el, sintiendo que explotaría de placer.- ¡No aguanto mas, te necesito, te necesito dentro mió!

Yaten posó sus manos en las caderas de ella, hicandose entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla mientras deslizaba las bragas de ella hasta que estas fueron a parar al suelo. Disfrutando del hermoso rojo carmesí en las mejillas de ella, de su cuerpo de diosa sudoroso, de el hermoso cuerpo de su amada, deseoso solo para el.

Minako se irguió un poco y poso sus manos sobre el cinturón con que el abrochaba su pantalon, bajo la cual se podía ver su miembro abultado y con en el pasado, lentamente, pero ahora con manos temblorosas, como si fuerala primera vez, desabotonó el pantalon de el, posando sus delicadas manos dentro del pantalón, sintiendo el miembro viril de su amado listo para ella.

-Espera, no tan rápido.- Dijo Yaten tumbándola suavemente sobre la cama.- Inclinandose para besar una vez mas sus blancos senos, mientras hábilmente se desacia del pantalon aventándolo en algun lugar lejos de la cama.

-Esto será mas que sexo.- Susurró cerca de los labios de ella, besándola suavemente despues, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las suaves curvas de ella hasta posarse en los muslos abiertos, listos para el, rozando su virilidad contra la entrada a la intimidad de ella.

-Estoy lista para ti.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Ahora y siempre.

Yaten le regaló una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos tiernamente entro dentro de la estrecha intimidad de su amada, moviéndose al principio suavemente, disfrutando al ver el placer reflejado en los hermosos ojos azules de ella.

-¡Ah!.- Gritó Mina de placer al sentir dentro el delicioso grosor de su amado, aferrando sus uñas a la espalda de el..- ¡Te necesito, no te detengas nunca!

Yaten se acercó a los labios de ella, atrapándolos en un beso pasional y comenzó a embestirla con mayor fuerza, entrando y saliendo dentro de la calida intimidad de su amada, moviéndose dentro de ella. Gozando y sintiendo el gozó de ella tan suyo, tan suyo como si en ese momento fueran una sola alma en el universo.

-¡Asi oh!.- Gimió Mina encajándole las uñas, gimiendo ansiosamente cuando sus labios se hubieran separado, mordiéndolo suavemente en el hombro mientras las manos agiles de el acariciaban su trasero, sus muslos, para despues subir una mano hasta el pecho de ella, apretujando suavemente uno de los pezones de ella.- ¡Te amo, mi querido Yaten, amor mio!

-Y yo a ti mi amada Venus.- Atrapó el de nuevo los labios mientras continuaba moviéndose.

De un momento a otro, ambos supieron que el momento culminante estaba cerca. Ella sintió el placer de tantos años expanderse por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si se desvaneciera, los musculos de su vientre contrayéndose, mientras el placer la hacia gritar de placer sintiendo la semilla humeda y caliente de su amado derramarse dentro suyo.

El por su parte, gritó de placer en el momento culminante y se dejó caer sobre los senos húmedos de su amada una vez que hubiera terminado, sintiendo como si aquella sensadcion de volar hubiera terminado y su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse lentamente.

-Te amo.- Susurró ella.

Yaten levantó su vista y se alarmó al ver algunas lagrimas en el rostro de ella. Mina parecio darse cuenta de la preocupación de su amado y sonrió.

-Son lagrimas de alegría. Amor mio.

Yaten salió de ella y se tumbó al lado de su amada, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, besándole los parpados.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- Respondió ella.

Yaten sonrió para si mismo y la atrajó hacia sin, estrechando el frágil cuerpo de ella entre sus manos, susurrándole palabras cariñosas, hablando del futuro que les esperaba, de lo mucho que se habían necesitado, hasta que ambos sucumbieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**0-0-0**

Los meses siguieron su curso dando termino al embarazo de Hotaru, quien ya estaba en trabajo de Parto, Horas despues tenia entre sus Brazos a un Bebe hermoso, como era de esperarse su habitacione staba llena de detalles para el bebe, y Flores para ella…Los Hermanos Kou y todos sus amigos estaban mas que Felices.

-Mira se parece a ti-decia Seiya teniendo en sus brazos a el bebe

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si

-Oye seiya ya prestamelo-dijo Taiky

-Si Seiya tenemos derecho a cargarlo-secundo el platinado

-Tu no te preocupes Yaten quien quita y pronto seras papa-dijo seiya- Y ya te vere con un bebe

-Creo que asi el carácter le cambiara mas-sonrio Taiky

De pronto tocaron la puerta y acto seguido entro Diamante, Sorprendiendo a Todos los presentes, La mirada de el ojiazul se poso en el bebe que Seiya tenia en sus brazos, el silencio que se formo fue roto por Taiky-Creo que debemos salir-sugirio

Seiya le dio el bebe a Hotaru y deposito un suave beso en sus labios-Vuelvo despues-dijo saliendo con sus hermanos, quedando en la habitacion Hotaru y Diamante. El se limito a mirarlos por unos instantes

-Acercate a conocerlo-sonrio la chica, el se acerco a la cama viendo a el bebe que ella sostenia-Tomalo

Diamante lo tomo en sus brazos y miraba con ternura y delicadeza a ese pedacito que era de el y Hotaru-Se parece a ti-dijo finalmente

-Creo que cuando crezca tambien se parecera a ti

El camino por la habitacion con su hijo en brazos, lo queria eso era definitivo y nada le costaria cuidarlo pero sabia que Hotaru no lo Permitiria-Me voy esta misma Noche, se que Seiya y tu lo cuidaran muy bien

Escuchar que se iba la sorprendio, penso que quizas le diria que pelearia al bebe-El sabra que su padre eres tu, seiya y yo creemos que es lo mejor-hizo una pausa-siempre que deses podras verlo

El sonrio-gracias, la cuenta de el Hospital ya esta saldada, en unos dias mi abogado te hara llegar un documento en donde certifico una pension para mi hijo-hizo una pausa-cuidalo mucho y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme-camino hasta Hotaru, dandole al bebe

-Diamante…creeme que yo…

-Tranquila Hotaru-la interrumpio- No voy a culparte de nada, Ni siquiera Yo voy a culparme, asi que no te preocupes- le dio una franca sonrisa para despues salir de la habitacion.

**0-0-0**

Dias despues…Luna estaba decidida a Irse de Tokio buscaria fuera un "Esposo" a su conveniencia y que llenara todos los requisitos que ella buscara.

**0-0-0**

Haruka habia decidido que se iria de viaje un tiempo, dejando a Michiru a cargo de la casa de modas, Mina decidio renunciar pues sus planes a Futuro consistian en tener su propia casa de Modas y con el apoyo de Yaten lo conseguiria…

Semanas despues, andy y Lita que aun se encontraban en Tokio estaban en el departamento-¿Estas segura Lita?

-Si, recien me lo acaban de confirmar-decia emocionada-¡Vamos a tener un bebe!

-Eso es maravilloso-respondio el rubio dandole un beso- te cuidare muchisimo lo prometo

-Lo se

-Lita esto se que lo hemos venido hablando, pero dime ¿Cuándo aceptaras casarte conmigo?

Ella sonrio-Andy te amo y debo confesar que de Niña mi mayor sueño era casarme como toda una princesa-hizo una pausa- pero conforme creci me di cuenta que para amarse y formar un Hogar hace falta mas que eso-lo miro-Te amo y lo sabes pero ¿te parece si dejamos que el momento llegue solo?y Mientras disfrutamos de cada detalle dia a dia

-Sera como tu desees mi querida Lita-sonrio

Ellos permanecerian en Tokio hasta la Boda de Serena y Darien.

Por fin la Vida parecia sonreirles de Distinta manera a cada uno de los Protagonistas, definitivamente se lo merecian y como suele decirse todo en la vida tiene su recompensa…

**0-0-0**

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Unpoco-dijo la rubia- es que siento que es demasiado bueno pàra ser cierto

-Te aseguro que es totalmente real-la abrazo el pelinegro-Mañana seras por fin Serena Tsukino de Chiba y comenzaremos una nueva vida

-Eso me gusta-dijo depositando su cabeza en su pecho ¿Recuerdas? Eso deseabamos antes…

-Antes y Siempre-dijo el-gracias por que a pesar de que me equivoque me permites estar contigo y con mis hijos

-Quizas asi tenia que ser-dijo mirandolo-Te Amo

-Y yo a ti mi querida princesa-dijo besandola-Creo que es hora de dormir o mañana llegaremos tarde a nuestra Boda….

Mañana seria el Fin de una Historia y el Comienzo de otra pàra ellos…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola! Antes que nada Perdon por la Tardanza y de Corazon Espero que el Cap sea de su agrado… y Pues ya solo queda el capitulo Final.**_

_**QUIERO agradecer a mi amiga made que me ayudo con el lemon de Mina y Yaten.**_

_**Bueno gracias de verdad por su apoyo y por la paciencia, ¿Qué pasara con Luna? Ya lo veran, No crean que solo la deje ir y ya jaja. Tambien ya veremos que pasa con Haruka, Michiru**_

_**Nota de Made:**_

_Hola chica!_

_Bueno, casi no soy muy asidua a escribir de Mina y Yaten, debo decir que la pareja en si manejarla me cuesta mucho trabajo (me gustan las parejas pocos convencionales, que rarita soy) pero bueno, Patty que ha leído alguno de mis lemones me ha pedido que le haga uno, me pidió que lo hiciera en 1 o 2 hojas… ¿Pero ustedes creen?... Mis lemones regularmente son de minimo 7 o hasta 10 hojas jaja, asi que aquí tuve que sumplificar para dejarlo en 5 hojas que fue lo mas corto que lo puede hacer. Espero el lemon Mina/Yaten sea del agrado de ustedes, porque hasta hoy mi especialidad son los Lita/Andrew._

_Saludos y gracias por leer a Patty._

_Atte:_

_Mademoiselle Rousseau._


	27. Todo Valio la Pena

_**El Corazon se equivoca, Pero muchas veces Puede rectificar la decision…Decidi y me equivoque…Lo importante es que Rectifique y Hoy estoy Junto a Ti…Por Siempre y Para Siempre.**_

_**0-0-0**_

El dia estaba de lo mas Hermoso, el sol Brillaba, Y todo parecia magico Felicidad era lo que se respiraba alrededor de Serena y Darien… Por fin la mañana de la boda habia llegado, despues de tanto Luchar y de recorrer un camino separados se unirian para siempre.

-Serena Ya levantate-decia Mina- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Llegar tarde a tu boda?

-Claro que no Mina-sonrio poniendose de pie- aun hay tiempo

-¿Tiempo? No serena Tiempo es lo que no Tienes-decia- cuando menos sientas sera Hora de ir rumbo a la Iglesia

-Esta Bien Mina ya voy ¿Dónde estan las demas?

-No tardaran serena, Mira ahí esta tu vestido de Novia

-Gracias a Dios-dijo la rubia-Mi vestido de Novia-suspiro-¿Te das cuenta Mina? Tantas veces soñe con esto

-Y por fin se hara realidad ahora, en media Hora viene la maquillista –dijo viendo el reloj- asi que baja a desayunar algo

**0-0-0**

Darien estaba en el Departamento de Andy, su mejor amigo estaban desayunando en compañía de Lita

-Darien ya tranquilizate

-No puedo ¡Voy a casarme con mi Princesa!-decia emocionado

Lita rio- definitivamente estas mas que enamorado de Serena

-Es Increible todo lo que ha pasado y aunque no lo quiera admitir me siento demasiado nervioso

-Bueno da gracias que jamas te casaste con Luna por la iglesia por que de ser asi, creo que aun no te estarias casando

-Ni me lo digas, bueno creo que voy a darme un baño

El pelinegro se fue a la Tina y al el Vinieron algunos recuerdos

**Flash Back**

_Se que no gano nada pidiendo perdón pero necesito pedírtelo-dijo Darién- se que te lastima y que fui un cobarde_

_-Creo que tomas conciencia de ello demasiado tarde Darién por si no te has dado cuenta han pasado años-respondió con amargura en su voz pues a su mente venían sus pequeños_

_A Darién le dolía el tono que ella utilizaba con el pero sabia que se lo tenia bien merecido por idiota, podía ver esa tristeza y esa furia en esos hermosos ojos azules._

_-Serena por favor déjame hablar, déjame explicarte-pedia Darién_

_-¿Dejarte hablar? Tu no tienes nada que explicarme, y mucho menos algo que decir-contesto molesta- por si no lo recuerdas tu me dijiste todo lo que quisiste hace 7 años ¿recuerdas?_

_-Serena cálmate porfavor-dijo Darién viendo que estaba furiosa_

_-¿Calmarme? ¿Me pides calma? –Dijo la rubia- dime Darién según tu ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Ah ya se quieres que me tire a tus brazos diciéndote que te perdono, que todo esta olvidado dime ¿así quieres que reaccione?_

_Serena estaba con muchos sentimientos encontrados y es que mas le dolia recordar como le mentía a sus niños cada vez que preguntaban por su padre, recordar lo felices que estaban cuando ella decía que había llamado preguntando por ellos, ver esa carita llena de felicidad y de ilusión al escuchar una mentira._

_-No Serena entiendo que reacciones así se que me lo merezco-dijo Darién- pero tranquilízate no quiero verte en ese estado, me imagino todo lo que has pasado_

_-¡CALLATE Darién! Tu no tienes idea de nada, no sabes nada Darién –dijo a gritos la rubia_

_Darién guardo silencio pues era cierto el no tenia idea de todo lo que había sufrido._

_-Serena por favor-dijo Darién_

_-Porfavor ¿Qué? –grito- No me importa lo que tengas que decir Darién_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

_¿Cómo están tus padres serena?- pregunto tratando de hacer conversación_

_-Bien ellos están bien gracias por preguntar-dijo la rubia_

_-Y dime ¿estudiaste la universidad en Tokio?-pregunto Darién_

_-Si no quise irme lejos, no podía dejar a mis papas ni a las chicas –dijo la rubia- tu sabes que siempre las he querido mucho_

_-Si lo se, sabes cuando yo me vine a estudiar al extranjero las extrañe mucho en especial a ti-dijo Darién- Serena yo…_

_-A mi no me importa si me extrañaste o no, ¿entiendes?-dijo la rubia- te lo dije y te lo repito haz de cuenta que hoy me conociste y por favor no hagas comentarios fuera del lugar_

_-Disculpa no quise incomodarte-dijo Darién con tristeza_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y asi sucesivamente vinieron a Darien otro cumulo de Recuerdos, sonrio para el mismo porque a pesar de muchas cosas, y del tiempo que habia pasado la espera habia valido la Pena

**0-0-0**

En el lugar de la Recepcion se estaba decorando con Rosas en color blanco y en tonos rosados, rosas por todos lados, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles en color crema al igual que las sillas, llevaban una laza en color dorado en su espaldar, habian pilas de Globos en Tonos dorados y blancos, cada detalle hacia que el Lugar pareciera sacado de alguna escena de cuentos.

Los Centros de Mesa consistian en arreglos florales (Cartuchos Blancos y rosas en color rosa palido, para cada invitado habia un pequeño arreglo de chocolates, la Mesa del pastel de Bodas estaba decorada con Globos en tono dorrado, una deliciosa fuen de chocolate estaba en la mesa de Bocadillos que seria deleitada con un sin numero de frutas.

El Menu consistia en 3 platos, Una Crema de Papas Fria con galletas para acompañar, Una ensalada y el plato fuerte.

**0-0-0**

Los que no podían estar mas que Felices eran Rini y Dariencito que por fin verían a sus papas juntos por siempre, el Niño llevaba un Tuxedo en color negro (Imaginenese a un Mini darien) Rini llevaba un vestido en tono Blanco adornado con florecillas en tonos color Vino, una laza del mismo color de las flores y un pequeño tocado en su cabeza.

-Darien te pareces a papa-dijo la niña

-Me siento como un Pingüino rini-dijo el-Oye Rini tu crees que ¿Nos den Otro hermanito?

-MMM pues no se Darien, yo quiero una hermanita para que juegue conmigo

-Yo creo que asi como la cigüeña nos trajo a Nosotros, podría traer Muchos hermanitos mas ¿No crees?

-Es cierto Darien, cuando tengamos tiempo buscamos a la cigüeña-dijo la niña con seriedad

**0-0-0**

-Seiya debes cambiarte Ya-decia Hotaru

-Lo se Mi vida es solo que no me canso de mirar a Nuestro pequeño-sonrio viendo al bebe dormir

-Creo que tu consentiras demasiado a Emiliano-sonrio la chica

-Bueno solo un poquito, ya voy a cambiarme

Seiya estaba mas que Feliz con Emiliano, a decir verdad ser padre lo llenaba y claro que en un futuro desearía tener muchos Hijos mas con el amor de su vida.

**0-0-0**

Taiky estaba en el departamento de Yaten, el platinado decidio comprar un lujoso departamento para su estadia en Tokio.

-Veo que la vida de casados te ha sentado muy bien Yaten

-Simplemente la Amo Taiky estar junto a Mina es lo mejor de Mi vida-sonrio- pero y Tu Taiky ¿Qué piensas hacer con la tuya?

-No lo se, Pienso hacer un viaje en unas semanas ya que hemos decidido dejar el escenario por un año-el castaño miro su reloj- Hay que apresurarnos para la boda

**0-0-0**

El avión aterrizaría con el tiempo medido y justo para llegar a la Boda de Serena y Darien, sabia que la veria ahí, pero ya había pensado y meditado las cosas y definitivamente ella jamás fue suya y eso lo entendía.

**0-0-0**

Antes de la Boda religiosa se llevaría acabo la boda civil, este seria un evento exclusivamente Familiar por lo que solo estarían Serena, Darien, sus Hijos, Kenji e Ikuko y obviamente los testigos de los Novios que en este caso eran Mina y Andrew Respectivamente, ellos decidieron hacer de este momento algo intimo, La rubia Lucia un vestido straples drapeado en su totalidad de la parte de abajo, en tono azul Cielo, su cabello sujeto a un tocado de flores. La ceremonia se llevo a Cabo sellando ese compromiso con un Brindis.

**0-0-0**

Serena ya estaba Vistiendose para su Boda religiosa, los nervios la acompañaban, su Madre fue la encargada de ayudarse a Vestirse.

-Tengo unos nervios espantosos, siento un Hoyo terrible en mi estomago

-Tranquila Serena es la emocion-decia ayudandole a ponerse el Vestido

En cuestion de Minutos la rubia ya tenia su soñado vestido de Novia, era un vestido sencillamente elegante y espectacular. De un solo Hombro, su manga llegaba hasta el Codo, drapeado de la parte de enfrente, la parte de abajo no era pomposo pero si largo y elegante, llevaba una tiara que adornaba su cabello recogido, y un velo al corte de la espalda.

La chica se vio al espejo ya lista y su emocion fue por demas grande-¡No lo puedo creer! –decia al borde de el llanto

-Hay no Hija si lloras se te correra el maquillaje

-¡Serena la Limosina llego!-Grito Mina desde afuera de la habitacion

-Vamos hija tu padre te espera

Ella lucia como toda una Princesa la admiracioon de sus amigas no se hizo esperar, al final de las escaleras estaba kenji que estaba emocionado de ver a su hija Feliz

-Mami ahora si papa se quedara mudo-dijo la niña

-Si Rini papa se quedara mudo

-Estas preciosa Hija-dijo Kenji dándole su brazo

Partieron Rumbo a la Iglesia donde los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados, ya Darien y Andrew habían llegado….

De pronto a la Iglesia llego Marisol la amiga de Darien-¡Darien!-dijo la elegante chica que lucia un hermoso vestido en color Rojo muy ajustado en stilo strapless, la parte de abajo cai en dos capas, la parte inferior era en color blanco y la de encima en color rojo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido y llevaba unas sandalias en tono dorado…

-Sol pense que no vendrias

-¿Qué pensaste? Que me perderia tu boda, Claro que no Darien, dejame verte-dijo examinandolo de arriba-Creeme que hasta ganas de casarme contigo me dan

-Tu No cambias

Ella Rio- pero ya te gano serena y ni modo-dijo la chica quien converso con el mientras la novia aun no hacia acto de presencia.

**0-0-0**

Yaten Y Mina llegaban a la Iglesia, La rubia lucia un vestido corto strapless en Color Fucsia, su cabello suelto y Yaten Lucia impecable como siempre-Hay mira que linda se ve la iglesia, Yaten Kou cuando tu y yo nos casemos …

-Tendras muchas Flores Mina-la interrumpio-Mira alla esta Michiru-señalo a la chica

-Vamos a saludarla-dijo la rubia-Hola Michiru

-Yaten, Mina Hola que gusto verlos-sonrio

-Por que no nos avisaste que venias

-La verdad es que dude si venir o no, tengo mucho trabajo en la casa de modas. Pero pues me deje venir

-Hay que bueno Michiru-dijo la rubia de pronto vieron que llegaba Haruka a la iglesia, realmente no lo esperaban

Haruka se dirigio hacia ellos-Buenas Tardes

-¡Haruka!Lo abrazo Michiru- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Sirena, te extrañe mucho-dirigio su mirada hacia Mina-¿Cómo estas Mina?

El platinado lo saludo- Es bueno verte Tenou

Haruka le respondio con una media sonrisa- Haruka me da tanto gusto verte-contesto Mina, te ves Muy bien

-Lo mismo digo de ti, preciosa-dijo el besando su mano

Yaten conto una y mil veces para controlarse, lo que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los 3-Que bueno que estas aquí Haruka, seras mi acompañante ¿verdad?

-Por Supuesto Sirena-dijo dandole el brazo

**0-0-0**

La limosina de la Novia llego, Darien entro a la Iglesia a esperarla en el altar, la rubia Bajo de la Limosina, Lucia Radiante y como una Princesa, elegante y sofisticada… Entro a la iglesia del Brazo de Kenji, Ikuko estaba con Darien en el altar.

-Tranquilizate Hijo-decia Ikuko, Darien estaba realmente nervioso, verla caminar hacia el le hacia palpitar el corazon

-Hazla Feliz-dijo Kenji entregandole a Serena y asi Dio comienzo a una emotiva ceremonia…. En donde intercambiaron Votos, pero sonre todo estaban adquiriendo el compromiso de una Familia. Sellando ese compromiso con un beso.

Kenji e Ikuko No podian estar mas Felices, Rini y Darien estaban mas que contentos y todos los amigos que los habian acompañado.

Despues de tan emotiva ceremonia se dirijieron a la Recepcion, en donde Todo lo que se veia parecia sacado de una escena de algun cuento, cada detalle era por demas hermoso

Antes de Iniciar el baile todos los invitados vieron una presentancion de Fotos de ambos desde niños hasta el dia de Hoy, Serena estaba mas que conmovida por el detalle, y asi abrieron el baile los Ahora esposos, para dar paso a una noche de Diversion y Alegria… Mientras la Noche avanzaba la fiesta se ponia mejor. El Momento de lanzar el ramo llego Siendo Mina quien lo atrapara.

Serena y Darien buscaron un pequeño Lugar para estar solos-¿Eres Feliz Princesa?

-Completamente Darien-respondio besandolo

-Que opinas si Nos vamos –sonrio el pelinegro

-Me parece Perfecto

Y asi lo Hicieron se fueron a lo que seria su Luna de miel… llegaron a la habitacion, ella entro en sus brazos, la bajo y simplemente la beso, un beso que basto para despèrtar Todos los sentimientos en ambos. El la beso dejando un calido sendero de besos de los labios al cuello, poco a poco desabrocho su vestido, dejandolo caer en el piso. Ella no se quedo atrás y poco a poco desvistio al pelinegro… Darien la beso con pasion sintiendo como la rubia se estremecia en sus brazos, la llevo a la cama en donde comenzo a besar cada parte de su cara, volviendo a sus labios, mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de los senos de la rubia… el estaba mas que feliz de causar tales reacciones en la rubia…cuando por fin la rubia estaba Lista el entro en ella con mucho cuidado moviendose lentamente y aligerando las emvestidas en ella…Y Serena lo besó, demostrándole que era suya en cuerpo y alma. Poco a poco Darién comenzó a envestirla más rápido y más fuerte, la habitación se lleno de intensos gemidos y pronto el dolor que Serena experimentó, se convirtió en un extraordinario placer. El la arruyo en sus brazos hasta que el sueño los vencio a ambos….

**0-0-0**

**6 Años Despues….**

Mina y Yaten estaban mas enamorados que Nunca, la Rubia abrio una Boutique en Francia, en donde Residian por supuesto, Yaten seguia cantando en el Grupo con sus Hermanos y eran padres de un hermoso Niño de 3 años al que llamaron Hiroshi… SU vida no podria ser mas Feliz, Un año despues de su matrimonio Civil se casaron por la iglesia, siendo su Boda una de las mejores del año.

Yaten estaba Orgulloso de Todo lo que habia logrado, pero Principalmente de la Familia que ahora tenia.

**0-0-0**

Lita y Andy se habian casado por el civil cuando a ella le faltaba dos meses para dar a Luz, su bebe a la cual llamaron Kaiya tenia ya 5 años tenia el cabello rubio como su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, era una muñequita en Toda la extension de la Palabra.

Andrew Y Lita se habian dedicado a hacer Crecer el negocio de Andy, tanto asi que eran una de las cadenas de Restaurantes mas Reconocidas a Nivel Mundial, Radicaban en Japon, viajando cada vez que fuese Necesario.. Lita estaba mas que satisfecha con Todo lo que habia Logrado en el ambito laboral Y personal pero sobre todo de tener las dos razones mas grandes para Vivir Su Hija y su querido Andy.

**0-0-0**

Amy Y Richard Residieron en Canada estaban a cargo de uno de los mas importantes Hospitales de ese Pais, A pesar de que su Proifesion les exigia Mucho tenian tiempo de calidad para estar al lado de sus bebes Kazumi Y Keiko de 3 años y año y medio respectivamente…Richard y Amy eran la Dupla Perfecta tanto en su trabajo como en el Hogar, siendo sus dos nenas lo que mas aman en la vida.

**0-0-0**

Rei Y Nicolas eran un excelente Matrimonio, la Pelinegra tenia una hija de 4 años que era su vivo retrato pero con el carácter Docil de su padre, Kyoko era el orgullo y el tesoro mas Valioso de la Familia Kumada-Hino… Nicolas se habia convertido en un exitoso empresario en Tokio.

**0-0-0**

A Luna la Vida No la habia tratado muy bien despues de que se fue de Tokio, a los meses comenzo una relacion con un Hombre que decia poseer grandes riquezas y claro Luna deslumbrada por ello, se caso con el… A dias de la Boda descubrio que el No tenia ni un centavo partido a la Mitad, por lo que se caso con ella por interes; Lo Triste es que Luna se enamoro de el, Pero este le quito los pocos bienes que tenia y se largo dejandola sin un quinto. El responsable de esto Neflyte San Join. Luna se habia enamorado de alguien que la hizo sufrir… y aquí se cumple que Todo lo que se hace en esta Vida se paga y a veces con una cuarta de mas.

**0-0-0**

Taiky por fin habia encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, estaba viviendo una de las etapas mas hermosas de su vida Junto Michiru. Tiempo Despues de la Boda de Serena y Darien ellos comenzaron a salir como amigos y sin darse cuenta se enamoraron, llevaban ya 5 años de relacion formal, Vivian Juntos y Pronto serian papas, Michiru esperaba a una Niña a la que llamarian Midori.

**0-0-0**

Seiya y Hotaru llevaban ya 3 años de Feliz Matrimonio, Emiliano contaba con 5 años ya y tenia un hermanito de 3 años al cual Nombraron Seiya… Seiya tenia Todo lo que podía desear, la mujer de sus sueños, una carrera exitosa como cantante y Compositor y una Familia Hermosa.

**0-0-0**

Haruka Volvio a la Pista de carreras para Coronarse como Campeon en varias ocasiones, encontró a una mujer que lo hacia sentir Feliz, a la cual amaba y era Plenamente correspondido, ella era Yuyal una Hermosa Modelo Peliroja que conoció en uno de los tantos desfiles en los que participo la casa de Modas de Michiru, Vivian Juntos en los Angeles su felicidad fue completa cuando nació su pequeña Hija Naomy que contaba ya con 4 añitos, tenia el carácter de su padre, y la belleza y elegancia de su madre.

**0-0-0**

**En cuanto a Serena y Darien….**

Sus Hijos Darien y Rini contaban ya con con 13 años eran todos unos adolescentes, Darien era el Vivo retrato de su padre el Prestigioso medico Darien chiba. Director general de el Hospital mas prestigioso de Francia.

Rini tenia Un enorme parecido a su madre, pero tenia el temperamento de su padre, eso si… la debilidad por los dulces y postres la heredo de su Madre.

Serena era una mujer dedicada al Hogar, a su Familia, a sus Hijos a sus 3 Hermsos Hijos, Tenian un Varoncito al que llamaron Kenji, el niño contaba con dos años y medio, su cabellera era rubia y tenia los mismos ojos que su padre….

-Kenji deja eso-decia Rini- eres un travieso

-Damelo Rini creo que tu hermano tiene sueño

Se escucho que abrieron la puerta- Mami debe ser Papa y Darien-decia emocionada

-¿Cómo están mis tesoros?-pregunto el pelinegro que besaba a su mujer

-Muy bien amor-sonrio

-¿Cómo esta mi niña consentida?-pregunto el pelinegro dándole un beso a Rini

-Muy bien papi-dijo abrazandolo- Y tu Darien cabeza de Chorlito ¿ No saludas?

-Hola mama-dijo besando a su madre y haciéndole una pequeña caricia al bebe- No se como la soportas Kenji-dijo Dariencito

-Uy eres un cabeza de Chorlito-dijo la pelirosa haciendo puchero

Serena y Darien se miraron y sonrieron, definitivamente sus hijos eran su gran orgullo-Suban a cambiarse en unos minutos cenamos

Los chicos obedecieron y Minutos después estaban cenando en Familia… cuando ya todos habían dormido, Serena y Darien estaba en su habitación, viendo un albun de fotos…

-Que recuerdos-dijo la rubia

-Los mas hermosos de mi vida-dijo el pelinegro- ¿sabes? Si me tocara Vivir todo desde un principio lo Viviria con gusto

-¿ A si? ¿No le cambiarias nada?

-No. Por que aunque me equivoque Mi corazón siempre fue Tuyo y Prueba de eso es que estamos aquí Juntos con nuestros Hijos-dijo besándola en los labios con Dulzura- Y tu ¿Cambiarias algo?

-No, por que Todo lo que pasamos ha valido la pena, tengo lo que mas amo en la vida junto a mi Mis Hijos y Tu

-Y el Futuro que aun nos espera para recorrer Mucho camino Juntos-sonrio el la abrazo- Te Amo Princesa

-¿Cómo cuanto?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Anda Dime

-Mi Amor por ti es mas grande que el Universo-dijo con dulzura- y Tu ¿me amas?

-Como Nunca amare de nuevo, Mi Amor por Ti es Infinito mi Principe-dijo ella

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y se quedaron abrazados en silencio… Todo lo que habían recorrido había tenidos sus frutos a lo largo del Camino, Sufrieron, Lloraron, se equivocaron … pero gracias a Todo eso Hoy por Hoy estaban Juntos. Y eso era lo mas importante de Todo.

**FIN.**

**0-0-0**

_**Hola a Todas Mis lectoras como lo Prometi aquí esta el Capitulo Final de este fic… De corazon espero que el Final sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

_**Se que tarde en terminarlo pero lo Hice, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, por cada comentario a lo largo del Fic, por Su tiempo para leerlo y para comentar, de verdad Muchas gracias.**_

_**Creo que a lo largo del Fic podemos ver que toda decisión que tomemos en la Vida tendra una reaccion, pero tambien que tenemos derecho a decir "Me equivoque" Y por lo tanto rectificar aquello que se puede.**_

_**Me despido no sin antes decirles que No importa cuanto nos equivoquemos en la Vida, lo importante es aceptar el error, cambiar lo que podemos y cuando hay algo que no podemos cambiar simplemente aprender a Vivir con eso.**_

_**De nuevo Gracias y que Dios las Bendiga.**_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba.**_


End file.
